


Captain's Vigilante

by mywinterbuckybear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: An AU before Age of Ultron happening and that Bucky stayed with Cap and became an Avenger, F/M, Hydra, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Smart Reader, a real smartass too, by the way, cap isn't as innocent as everyone thinks, get ready for long ass but slow ass updates, i have an account that is of the same name as this one, if you guys wanna see my tumblr, im not good with tags, lots of fluff though, no eventual smut, secret, so just putting that out, sorry about that, thanks for readingggg, the reader is a real badass, this is going to have soooo many chapters, this reader has some sherlock-like features to her but in a more destructive way i guess, villain reader - Freeform, violence though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 193,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinterbuckybear/pseuds/mywinterbuckybear
Summary: You are a genius vigilante, misunderstood, feared and on top of the Avengers watch list. They see you as a major to threat and has to be stopped. They’ve no idea you only have the best of intention but just has no idea how to express it a better way. And you like the reputation they gave you. It’s what you’re used to. After yet another visit to the Avengers tower and being caught and then being shot. Things take a turn for you both when Steve seemed to break those walls and get to know the real you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr account of the same name but i decided to put it on here too to be a little more convenient. Enjoy!!1

“Sam, where is she?!” Cap shouted to his communications. He ran at a steady pace, lungs burning already. His hold on his shield tightened. He almost caught her and he wasn’t about to let her escape again.

“She’s turning right at the intersection towards the tunnel-oh hell no-” he was cut off, static replaced his voice. Cap stopped running instinctively and pressed his earpiece again. “Sam?” He yelled.

"His suit self destructed!" Bucky shouted out the window before he stopped the car right next Steve. "Get in!"

Steve ran inside and Bucky hurried off, overtaking every car that was too slow. "Turn right. She headed for the tunnel," Steve instructed. Bucky nodded as he sped up.

"Where's Nat?" Steve asked his friend.

"On her way. Said she needed to find the right tools first," Bucky grunted as he cut off yet another a public bus. "So many goddamn people."

"There! That's [Y/N]'s car." Steve pointed at the one right in front of them that Cap saw her get into. Bucky understood. They couldn't possibly let her go again. It would be months before they get a single lead on her. She was top of the Avengers priority. She was that dangerous.

Bucky smashed the cars front to the rear of [Y/N]'s car. They couldn't see her face but they saw her head wobbling from the impact. Bucky sped up and got the car in close distance so they could see her. But the person on the wheel was just a hoodie with some kind of blinking technology as the head.

The two super soldiers' eyes bulged when they realized what that blinking meant. Bomb.

Steve jumped towards the passenger seat and wrapped his arm around Bucky. He angled his shield towards the explosion and boom. The two were knocked out of the burning car, the shield absorbing all the impact of the blast. They coughed up any of the smoke they inhaled. Bucky then glanced up and glared a hole through Steve's head before muttering out. "Great fucking job, punk."

"Honest mistake," Steve shrugged as he bitterly chuckled.

"Hey fossils, need a lift?" Natasha quipped as she stopped her motorcycle. She cocked and loaded her gun before smirking. "We need to catch an evil genius, if you don't mind."

"Is that my motorcycle?" Bucky asked as he squinted. Steve chuckled before standing up and dusting himself off.

"Never mind that. Get on, Steve." Steve didn't have to be told twice before he got on the motorcycle. Bucky stood on his feet and held onto his gun, dusting himself off with a puppy sad face as he pointed.

"B-but that's mine-"

Bucky didn't even get to finish before Natasha sped off. They passed the tunnel but [Y/N] nowhere to be seen. No tracks or anything. They were getting to the crowded part of the city. "I'm going to need directions, Steve."

"I don't know. Sam was the one who tracked her from the sky-" a bullet was shot to their front tire, knocking them both off.

The two quickly recovered. The cycle was torn apart from the impact, surprisingly not exploding. They sprang to their feet and examined the surroundings for someone out of the ordinary. But all there was was civilians who just glanced to them confused as if they were the ones causing the ruckus.

Steve's eye caught the smirking face in the crowd, hiding behind a pair of eyeglasses. Steve's instincts told him to run after her, which he did.

[Y/N] realized that he saw her so she ran. That was stupid. She just wanted to pride herself that she can leave the Avengers utterly helpless. But here she was, jeopardizing her escape because of her ego.

She glanced around, studying her surroundings. She was calculating every scenario where she can escape. Her brain gears were working at a marvelous speed.. She can climb a building and disappear by stealing an employee outfit. She can hack the traffic system with her phone and disable all cars, making a distraction to the Avengers. She can steal a car and speed out of sight. But those had disadvantages. Her safest bet was getting them lost to crowds and escaping through all the confusion.

She ran towards the crowd, then slid her glasses to her bag. [Y/N]'s eye caught a pair of sunglasses hanging by a woman's bag which she swiped and wore. She removed the tie around her hair and swiped a handkerchief from a man's pocket and she wore it as a bandanna. She turned removed the jacket she was wearing. She camouflaged herself in a matter of a minute.

Steve was stumped but he never lost sight of her. That was [Y/N]'s fault. She underestimated a super soldier's focus and sight. He saw her change her whole outfit with only a few to change and in plain sight but no one even noticed. He ran towards her, leaving Natasha behind.

"[Y/N]!" He shouted as if she would glance back when she was supposed to be running away.

A bullet was fired in the back ground. Steve looked back to see Natasha with her game face on.

That was when chaos started. Civilians were running around rampant. They were panic shouting. Cars were going faster. But what was most confusing was [Y/N]. She could've ran with the crowd and used the panic around her to escape. But she went in the middle of the road, running at a straight line. She just made herself a bigger target.

"Move, Rogers. She's mine." Natasha ran past him with her gun pointed to one direction. Steve couldn't blame her. She was the one who spent most her time tracking the woman down (if you don't count still pissed Tony).

She kept firing her weapon and Steve was sure by [Y/N]'s slowing pace that she got her. Twice to be exact. [Y/N] ran a tight turn as Natasha's aim slowly wobbled. Nat's shot swerved away but so did [Y/N]. She caught the shot midair with her back, causing her jerk from her steady pace.

Steve was shocked by what he saw. It seemed as if she done it on purpose. But even more shocked when [Y/N] took a crying little girl that appeared in front of her to her arms and then got on a motorcycle. She rode away at top speed with the shocked child clutched to her chest.

"She wouldn't have gotten far," Nat whispered before pressing her earpiece. "We'll split up. She has a hostage. Don't try to shoot her. Steve, you-"

Natasha's words blurred out. His first instincts to save the little girl kicked in. He bolted away to her direction. He found himself a motorcycle too. He hot wired it and convinced himself that he was just borrowing. Not long until he got into a quiet neighborhood and saw drops of blood on the pavement.

He stopped and parked his ride. His shield was held tight in his hand, ready for any form of combat. He took a deep breath when he saw a trail of blood depicting that something or someone was dragged there. He hurried towards it, fearing for the kid's life. But all he saw was her. [Y/N] was there, leaning on the wall, clutching her wound with her scarf as blood freely fell from her. She was breathing deeply. Steve can see her eyes fluttering before they landed on him. She smirked at him.

"Oh, you're here." She cheerfully murmured though her voice was dry. "Good job, Captain. You're the first to ever catch me."

Steve gazed all around, wondering where was the girl and where was [Y/N] keeping her. She sensed this and laughed at his face.

"If you're looking for the kid, I already have her with her mother. She looked so scared and shook up. You better tell her mom what happened. Your friend almost shot her little girl."

That's when it all clicked. [Y/N] swerved not because of an accident but because that girl was directly at the target. If she didn't, that child would've been the one bleeding right now.

Steve swallowed the lump on his throat. He was wrong. He was ready to fight this woman for the safety of a child but she even saved her life. Steve's anger melted away as he studied more of the alley. It started to look like one of those dirty alleys he was beaten up back in the day.

"Where's the files that you stole from the tower?" He almost commanded. To his annoyance, all she did was shake her hands and grin at him. He got closer to inspect her and she let him. She just made a few quips about never knowing Captain America is a frisker. Steve though saw she was shot three times through her abdomen. She already lost a lot of blood. He glanced around and took a deep breath. At a quiet neighborhood like this, help won't even reach her until she... Steve shook his head at the thought. He can call for back up and let her on her own accords to heal but his morals shone through.

He carried her piggyback style, wrapping [Y/N]'s legs around him and he held onto her thighs. It was the only way he can ease of the tension on her torso and possibly let her bleed less. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck to stabilize herself. She rested her head lazily on his shoulder, lips near his ear. "Woah. Where are we going now, Captain? Somewhere nice?"

"Your place is close here, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know that? You've been stalking me or something?"

"You wouldn't have traveled far in this direction if you had nowhere to go."

"Ooh, strong AND smart," she giggled. Steve was about say something snappy back but his earpiece started picking up static.

"Steve, where are you? We lost her! Did you find her?" Natasha's voice was heard through the static. Steve glanced at her as he debated with himself. She looked over to him, already knowing what he's going to say. They shared a glance, it wasn't the right thing to do but.. "No. I lost track of her. I'm going back but I may take a while."

"Copy, Rogers," Nat replied before she signed out. Steve continued his walk while [Y/N] couldn't help but giggle at what happened. "Aww... did Captain America just lie?" It was a sight to her. It wasn't everyday she'll see The Captain bend the truth.

"Just tell me the directions," Steve grumbled as [Y/N] continued chuckling softly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You got taken down by three bullets. If we knew it'll be this easy, we would've just focused on our aim." Steve quipped as he started to stitch her up. The bloody bullets he took out were on a tray by the foot of her bed along with the used cotton he sanitized the wounds with. "Would've saved a lot of time."

"Well, I wasn't counting on it." She replied back, clenching her jaw at the little pain of the needle. Her voice was dry and her body was in pain. All that was in the bright side is that [Y/N] can finally say that she got Captain America in her bedroom. "I thought you never open fire at crowds." She shrugged. "Too many casualties."

"What makes you think we baddies always try to get lost in one?" She raised her eyebrow at him. She was making good points and Steve knew it. "Y'all better be more careful, Captain. Tell that to your teammates." That last sentence made Steve bite his lip. She was right and she was telling him to do something they should've done. They almost shot a child. And she saved that child... from their bullet. She's the villain in this story, the mastermind, the bully, the one at fault. But instead, he felt responsible for every thing. He finished bandaging her before fixing her first aid kit.

"So are you going to arrest me now or wait until I recover?" She asked out of the blue, earning Steve's full attention. He just stared at her as her eyes bulged from their sockets and she tried to sit up in surprise. "Wait. Are you going to let me down easy?"

He stopped her from getting up and pushed her back down. [Y/N] won't need to reopen her wounds. "Just release your hostages and I might just consider."

"Hostages? What hostages?"

"The children of the politicians that were missing for a while was found last week caught with you by CCTV." Memories of it flooded Steve's mind. It was the first lead they had in months after loosing a trace after their tangle up in Russia. He couldn't help but chuckle when he remembered how she posed for the camera. They way she knew she was being watched and ow she handled it brought a smile to his face. "You were holding up peace signs in every single one of them," he chuckled.

She let out a chuckle, remembering the moment. "Did it make Stark angry?"

"Furious," Steve smirked. He remembered just how red Tony got when saw those pictures. "He was ready to send out all the suits to you."

"Still pissed I hacked his system?"

"I don't think he really lets that stuff go." They shared a laugh momentarily. Steve sighed as he was brought back to reality.

"So where are they?"

"Back at home." She stared up the ceiling, still imagining Stark's pissed off face. How she wished she saw that. She would frame that beauty. "They're own home to be exact." His forehead creased at the information. He doesn't know that. They didn't have much information to work with but she was their one and only lead.

"You guys didn't factcheck, did you?" She smirked. This was such a precious moment for her. "You don't know they're back to their families?"

"If they are, their families would've notified us." Steve snapped back, taking his stand.

"And if they aren't, don't you think people with political backgrounds would be a bit more demanding?" [Y/N] cocked an eyebrow at him. Steve closed his mouth. She had a point there. He ran a hand through his hair, slowly getting frustrated with the woman.

"Why did you try to steal some files about them if they're already back at home then?"

"All of you were on edge." She chuckled. "Trying to find my traces, my motives,....me." She stared at the Captain, loving every minute of his reaction.

"I couldn't help getting more information on you when I thought you won't even pay attention to an intern." She continued on. [Y/N] she snuck in, in normal clothes and a fake intern I.D. And just waltzed in the tower with little problem. She got to floors by tampering with the elevator and got to a computer. Everyone just passed her and didn't even give her a second glance. [Y/N] was scrolling through what she found before a large hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned and there was him, Steve freaking Rogers. "But you did. Captain, you were the only one who saw me. And to think, I was going to pride myself on the fact that I got into the Avengers tower with only glasses as a disguise. But you got me and got me shot. So congrats, Cap."

"To be fair, Nat was the one that tried to shoot you. If that clears anything up."

"I don't know, Rogers. I still have holes in my torso." She laughed making him chuckle too."But I am feeling a tad bit better."

She moved a little bit, trying to get a more comfortable position. Steve just stared at her. Her [Y/H/C] was in tangles yet it had a certain shine to them. The [Y/E/C] in her eyes were more prominent up close. He never really got to admire her like this. It was always through a screen or through the files they had for debriefing or even when he's trying to arrest her. She actually seemed harmless when she's laying back like this. "You can leave now. I didn't get to bring home any of your files so there's nothing you can get back from me." She made him snap out of his thoughts. [Y/N] almost laughed at his reaction. "Seriously, Rogers. You should go before the poison starts taking effect."

"Poison? What poison?"

"Seriously? You've known Romanoff for years and you still don't know she puts old Russian poison on her bullets for special occasions?" His face showed even more confusion, making her even more frustrated. She took a deep sigh. The clues are right there. It's not like they were not obvious or anything.

"Look at the bullets, Rogers. They are tinged more violet than red when you wiped out the blood. It stings far worse than a regular bullet and regular poison, I should know, thus it's old and not relatively American. That the metal is slowly corroding is a dead giveaway. It's an aged Russian concoction designed to take down people fast and Agent Romanoff had them specially on her bullets for me." She moved a bit to the right and felt that unordinary sting kick in. "And, fuck, I can already feel it working."

"I'm going to unstitch you," he warned before getting the scissors again, ready to take out as much poison as he still can.

"Don't bother, Captain. Most of it is already absorbed. My immune system will fix it. I'm enhanced, too you know. I'll just go down with a flu or something."

The longer he stayed with her, the more convinced he was that she wasn't who everyone says she is. She wasn't some villain who's out to kill him. But instead she was teaching him the trick of how to cheat at poker. There was never a dull moment talking to [Y/N]. She knew how to make even small talks interesting. Her jokes made him chuckle and laugh. She seemed so comfortable to be talking to him and vice versa. Steve felt like he could tell her everything and so he did. He told her about his past and the war to which she listened eagerly. He told [Y/N] about how he was so small, the strong wind could break him, how he was friends with Bucky before, how he thought he lost Bucky and that it was his fault. Whenever he got on the painful subjects, she says something witty that makes him laugh and forget about it. That was the beauty of talking to her. She had the ability to make people feel better even when they feel like crap. "And they found me in the ice 70 years later.." he glanced down, it was still a sensitive subject to him.

"Must be hard to be older than sliced bread."

"Just listen to my story, will you?"

That went on and on for while. He told her about how he met Bucky again and the fall of Hydra to which she replied she was on another side of the planet, minding her own business. She told him how she got the captive children back from the syndicate and how she took them to grocery stores where she was caught on CCTV right after so they'll get to eat before she drops them back at their home. Their talk slowly got more and more personal as Steve poured his heart out on the conversation. [Y/N] just sat there and listened to him. She didn't judge him like anyone else did. She listened and even held his hand through the most difficult things to say and whispered words of encouragement. [Y/N] didn't treat him like a hero who always had to be perfect, but instead made him feel like himself. Steve Rogers who, again, was still just a man. Maybe there was something about confessing your mistakes to someone you think have done worse than you makes it easier to say. But she didn't seem so bad. She was sweet even. She understood him. She knew what it felt like to have the world against you. She had a lot of red in ledger too.

"Can you do me a favor, Rogers?"

"I really like this apartment and the folks next door are really nice. Can you maybe?" She placed a finger to her lips. Steve thought about it for a while. He wasn't breaking the law. She wasn't asking him to harbor a criminal or something. She was just asking him if he can keep a secret. It was the least he can do. He already helped her with her bullet wounds. He thought about it for a while. All he did was nod before she continued on with the story how she stole a flower vase from a black market museum and got away with it.

[Y/N] woke up at an ungodly hour and didn't even realize that she drifted off. The last thing she remembered was Steve going over how Bucky was getting better and better. She stretched and turned his head to see a bowl of soup and medicine by her night stand. She couldn't help but smile. She took it to her hand and it's not even a bit warm, must've been a while. There were a few pills next to a glass of water. A note caught her eye, no wonder Cap's. 'Drink the tablet every 8 hours take as much painkillers as you need. -Steve'

[Y/N] almost awwed out loud. She couldn't stop her grin. She popped the pills in her mouth and looked around the room. He obviously fixed her room a little, tidied up some stuff. Her clothes on the floor made it to the hamper. Her guns that she had scattered were all away. Probably confiscated. Guess the Captain doesn't like messy. But she realized something. Her laptop by her work table had a USB plugged into it with the label, 'future schemes', before she left. She was so sure. But now it's gone.

She smirked to herself as she leaned back. Steve Rogers did prove to be a sweetheart but he is still Captain America after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Steve glared at the screen with the information that was handed to him. He was in a computer shop. A trick Natasha thought him to use when he doesn't want to be tracked. He didn't dare to show Tony or the others the USB he got. They'll be more interested about how he got it than the looking for the things inside it. Sure, he stole it from her but how will he be able to explain how he has it in the first place without it blowing up mysteriously as if it wasn't one of [Y/N]'s special tricks?

But he focused on what was in front of him. How did she know there were still Hydra facilities alive and thriving not that far from the Avengers tower? How did this count as her future scheme? What was she going to do with them?

Steve had the feeling it won't be the last he'll saw of [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N]. But this time, he wouldn't even think twice about being her back up if she ever needs it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's extra long so bear with me

“Just hurry up already….” Tony whined through the video. He popped another blueberry in his mouth. “I’m throwing a party and I’m gonna need guests.”

“Tony, you already invited more than the tower can handle.” Bruce’s voice from the background sounded making Tony turn away from the screen. “Not enough!” Tony shouted back before turning back to the screen and putting his feet on the table and leaning on his chair.

“Why are you throwing a party?” Clint asked, resting his face on his hand. Still annoyed that he lost Rock Paper Scissors with everyone and now is sentenced to having to be the one to listen to yet another one of Tony’s never ending display of pride and ego. “When is Stark not throwing parties?” Natasha whispered to Clint who’s next to him, trying to keep as quiet as she can so she won’t be stuck in the same position as Clint. The others were doing the same. They kept silent, reading the reports, loading their guns, preparing snow boots for the climate of their mission. Anything was less boring than listening to Stark babble about himself.

“Glad you asked, katniss, I found something fun and-” “cough” the sound made Tony roll his eyes. “Fine. BRUCE and I found something fun and we’re gonna celebrate. Is that good enough for you?” He turned again to the other direction where Bruce is smiling to himself. “Immensely.”

“So yeah. Get back right away. I have to ready the party now. Bye…..” Tony trailed before he signed out of the chat.

“He is such a man child.” Natasha shook her head.

“But he still throws the best parties.” Clint responded before holding onto a gun. “Load up.” Clint tosses Natasha’s favorite pistols at her to which she caught. She looked conflicted before placing them back down on the weapons table.

“Can’t, Clint. I’m on probation. Someone banned me from using guns for the month.” Her voice slowly got louder as if she wanted someone to hear.

“I wasn’t the one who opened fire on civilians.” Steve called out, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He has the files in his hands about mission they were about to go to.

“I wasn’t aiming for the civilians,” she retorted. Steve glanced up to her, he shook his head disapprovingly before returning to the files.

“I already apologized.” She muttered out, Clint placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

“I know.” Steve muttered before teasingly grinning at her. “There’s only a week left anyway.”

Natasha sighed. Admitting defeat, she took a load of grenades and her gauntlets to act as her gun. Steve’s lucky that this was not an attack mission but one of stealth to insure that it was indeed a Hydra facility or else Natasha would be more hard headed.

“This better not be a bust, Rogers.” Natasha grumbled, still a little pissed.

“It’s not.”

“Punk,” Bucky glared from the other side of the jet. He crossed his arms in his chest, pure annoyance in his face. He’s the only one dumb enough to do anything like this. “Did you check it yourself?”

His metal arm whirred as he clenched it, ready to slap some sense back to his friend. “Don’t tell me you checked it yourself.”

“No. I just had a hunch.” Steve waved him off but his answer alerted Sam. Sam was little jittery for today’s mission. The weather said there would be a snow storm in a few hours and the last time he checked, the falcon suit doesn’t do well in that kind of circumstances. He was the one at a disadvantage here.

“A hunch?” Sam stood up from the pilot seat. Already feeling more nervous with Steve’s confession. “Oh hell no. Now I feel like going back.”

“Good luck migrating south on your own, Wilson.” Bucky smirked, knowing how Sam felt about the weather here. He had no problem. He is the Winter Soldier after all.

“That’s it, terminator, wanna go?” Sam deadpanned, walking a few steps towards Bucky who had a shit eating grin on his face.

“Boys!” Clint raised his voice earning everyone’s attention. “There’s a time and place for rough housing.” He looked at the two as if they were just stubborn children. “And that’s back in the tower where I can tape the whole thing.”

Natasha facepalmed. “I thought you were going straight but you swerved.” She whispered, shaking her head at her Clint. “No, I didn’t.” He retorted back. The couple engaged in yet another one of their play fights.

Sam snatched the files from Steve’s hands and traced over the information. “By the way, Cap. Where did you get this intel in the first place?”

_____________

He scrolled through the information. There were labeled pending, finished, and going. Before he even clicks on one about an illegal armory in a dessert scheduled not far from the day’s date, the screen glitches. A very soft static sounded. He clicked escape over and over again. He can’t lose this information. Flashes of pink green and violet took over before one single chat box appeared with the words:

That’s a naughty naughty captain ;)

His breathing catches in his throats when he saw the words. He kept pressing the escape button but it wouldn’t work so he stopped.

Stealing from a sick and sleeping girl is never polite. I thought you knew that.

The screen started to glitch and jump. The static was slowly getting louder. He didn’t know what to do.

.

I̗͓̙̭̟̜̙͈̔̄̊̒̏̾̀͞'̢͈̹͎̫̺̗̻̈̈̊̐͋͗m̢̪̞̙̪̮͍͆͆̈́͗̔ g͎̼̲̳̻͔̹͋͛͆̌̿̃̀͜͝͠o͍̟͈̝̯̎̅̒̓̓͢͜i̴̦̠͍̻̘̩͓͗͑͗̋̓͆ͅͅn̢̹͕̞͈͑͊̑̃̽́̂͆͢͠͝g̨͙͎͉͎̬͍̥̬͌̿͋̍͌͑̕ ţ̧̩̻̙͈̞̭̰̾͐̃̋̂̃͞͝o̪͎̰͇͕͍͐͆̏͑͜͜͠ ȟ̛͖̥̦̼̳̀̈́͘ȁ̴̬̱̺̹̘̈́͗̔̓̉̃͝v̵̨͙̼̰̥̲̰͖̱͉̑͂̋̿͛̊̓̓e̵̟̱͕̬̬̓̇̋̇̒͡͡͡͞ t̛̻̝̱͓͔̂͊̽̒̍͝͠o̢̡͚̖̹̹̜͂̒̕͟͝͡ p̷̗̪͖͎̙̥̍̍̀̈̎͜͠u̵͕̻̹͖̯̠̦͛͐̉͑̊̕͘͡͠ņ͎̜͙̱͉̩̩͕̈͊̆̉͒̇̀͝͞i̵͓̠̭̫͈̲̓̈̒͒s̴̝̤̤̤͇̘̾̋̔̎͑̄̎h̶͖̼̤͈͖͈̟͒͊̓̇̔ y̛͓̯̲͙̺̥̱͍̻͇̾͆̆̍͘ǭ̡̰̻̱̳͎͇̱̝̃̒̀̊̂̏̒̆u̢̡̫̤̳̟͎̳̓̏́̏̅̓͢͢ n̴͚̥͇͚̹͈̻͔̫̽͛̒̍͗̃̃̉̆̚ó̼̥͓͚͎̠͍͉̇̎́͞w̡̺̰̺͚̱̰̎̂͋͒̏̈́̀.

.

The screen started jumping even more, the static sounds were starting to get disturbing and the glitches were becoming more dark and blood like. It was becoming unbearable that some people in the shop noticed. But before Steve caught a heart attack, a soft “ding” sounded. The screen returned to normal, with a little flower gif on the side and the sound was replaced with a soft cheery one.

Just kidding :p

Liking the information so far?

A little reply box appeared below and Steve let out a breath he was holding. With shaky hands, he typed down his response.

What do you mean ‘future schemes’

Relax it just sounded cool so I wrote it

And I think it’s pretty self explanatory.

I don’t think calling a plan, “frame the framers”, qualifies as cool

It does! It’s about exposing companies to their employees sounds pretty cool to me

How about “the evidence eaters”. He typed and sent before he scrolled through the file, his heart dropping to his stomach when his eyes caught the word: cannibal.

Ok that’s enough

The whole USB was wiped in a pinch. Every information and file, gone. He scrolled through the now empty USB and nothing was saved.

You don’t need to know about that

Where is it? Give it back.

Fine if you’re really persistent here.

A single file appeared on screen labeled: “Confirmed Hydra facilities”.

That’s all I’ve found so far. There’s the location and number of known captives. Along with agents. Not that much developed intel but it’s going to keep you busy.

He clicked on it to find about three confirmed ones, complete with location and estimated perimeters, along with suspected number of prisoners. If this was still incomplete, then it was starting to look shady.

How can I be sure that’s not false information?

You can’t.

You have to find that out for yourself.

Is that enough for you captain?

Thank you.

Don’t thank me yet. You’ll still have to explain how you got this information. And I don’t think they’ll take the truth well.

So good luck Cap

And if you need me. Call me on your phone. I already registered my number. They won’t be able to trace my calls and you’ll know it’s me.

Look.

Before he had to ask where, Steve’s phone rang in his pocket. He took it out and the screen had the caller id: “cute barista”. The name made him smile at how stupid it was.

Seriously? Cute barista?

Why don’t think I’m cute? :3

He chuckled at her. She may be a genius but she can be so childish sometimes.

I’ll call you.

You better. I don’t have any other elderly to talk too. The fossils at the museum don’t talk back as much as you do

I’ll stay in touch.

Steve couldn’t help himself but type down again.

Why are you helping me? You can’t possibly be this nice just because of that chat.

I’m not nice. I need something from you Steve. And you need something back. Let’s just help each other for the moment.

Anything else?

He visibly relaxed at her reply before he typed again.

Stop it with the fossil jokes.

Why is it starting to get old? :p

Gotta go. Apparently Natasha and Clint tracked you down and is by the radius, ready to surprise you.

Take care. He hit send before he even realized what he wrote. So quickly typed again.

I saw that you’re going to the Sahara this weekend. Must be dangerous. Be careful.

She took some time before replying. Steve didn’t even realize he was holding his breath.

Don’t get too attached to me, Captain. I promise you, it won’t end well.

He didn’t know what he expected. But he doesn’t know if he felt disappointed or relieved. So he just typed back with a blank look on his face.

Understood

The screen faded and then turned back on. There were words on the corner telling him to eject the USB. He removed it and inserted in his pocket. Once he did, he was redirected to an article online store. With a very familiar theme to each and every product.

“Oh my god, Cap. If you wanted to buy your own merch then you would have just said so.” Clint’s voice made him jolt as Steve felt Clint’s two hands leaning on his shoulder as he laughed freely. He looked over to his right to see Natasha fighting a big grin on her face. Clint looked back to the screen before howling again in laughter. “We would love to get you that Captain America Lingerie!”

__________

Steve shook his head at the thought. Clint did get him the lingerie using Tony’s credit card with his full blessing. It’s now in the deepest corner of his closet, never to be seen. “Nowhere important.”

“Okay…” Sam trailed, choosing not to push it. He glanced at Bucky who just shrugged and loaded his rifle.

“Let’s go. The sooner we do this, the sooner we get to go Stark’s party.” Clint murmured, putting on his quiver.

“This better be good.” Bucky threatened while fixing his holster. He glared a hole through Steve’s head. The punk didn’t even bother telling them where he got this intel. Something was definitely up.

“Relax, we have a plan and everything.” Steve chuckled at Bucky, before locking his shield to his back. “It’ll go just fine.”

_______________

“This wasn’t a good idea.”

“THIS WAS YOUR IDEA.” Bucky shouted back to his friend as they tried to fled from the firing bullets and from the explosions in the background. The two looked back to see a man firing an abnormally large gun at them and it’s bullets came flying.

“What the hell is that?” Bucky asked as he hid behind a tree.

“Some form of handheld weaponry.” Steve answered, catching his breath.

“I know that, Steve.” Bucky deadpanned. “I mean why the hell are the bullets following me?”

They looked again and just in time to see the bullets turn a corner, flying towards them. Steve stopped them with him shield and they blew like little bombs in impact.

“I’m out!” A manly voice shouted and the two super soldiers peeked out from their hiding places with pissed off looks on their faces. They saw a lone man with a massive gun in his hands, looking terrified as hell.

“Backup! Backup!” The man shouted to his back but realizing there was none. He then ran back but the two quickly got ahold of him. With just a quick blow to the head, the man fell easily. Bucky huffed in disappointment while Steve took the weapon from the man’s hand.

“They got the prototype!” Another agent that saw the whole scene shouted before running away, earning the two’s attention.

“Prototype?” Steve asked his friend that just shrugged his shoulders.

“Shouldn’t we go get that?” Bucky instead pointed to the runaway agent from a moment ago.

“You go.” Steve just waved him off and inspected the contraption. He held on to it, putting his finger on the trigger. “I’ll get this back to the-” The machine started to shock him making him let it go to the ground. It caught on fire and then exploded on its own.

“It self-destructed,” Bucky whispered before glaring at Steve. “Good job, Steve.”

“It wasn’t my fault-” Steve glared back.

“Boys!” Natasha warned through their comms. “We still need some help here, if you two don’t mind.”

The two nodded and went back to where action was happening. It was like they just keep on coming back. “Don’t worry guys! I think that was their last card- no. No, wait.” Sam stammered, the wind from above was heard through his earpiece. “They have a tank, they have a goddamn tank.”

“I’m on it.” Natasha’s voice rang through their comma and everyone visibly relaxed. She has this.

Everyone was fighting. Clint was firing arrows everywhere, Sam was shooting from above, Bucky was punching people left and right while Cap kept throwing his frisbee. Everyone stopped when they heard something fire. Their eyes saw what looked like a missile fly directly to the compound, making the whole building shake.

“My bad!” Natasha’s voice said through their earpiece. The part where the missile exploded was crumbling through the ground.

“We haven’t even gotten in yet.” Bucky murmured, earning Cap’s attention.

“I’ll go in for inspection. Sam, you go in from the top, check for everything you can find. The rest of you, eliminate the threats.” He ordered through the comma before sprinting towards the building.

_____________

He was running through the compound, dodging anything he could when the large pipes in the ceilings collapsed on him, leaving him immobilized from the waist down. Before he can even crawl out a figure showed on his right. Unsure whether it was a friend or a foe, he kept quiet. Until he heard a familiar voice.

“Oh hey, Cap. Funny seeing you here.” [Y/N] smirked as his eyes bulged at the sight of her. She sat on the pipes that were crushing the captain. She brushed some hair off his face to see him better. Her added weight made him grunt, she’s not that heavy but it was kissing adding more to the pressure. She just smirked at him. “You come here often?”

“[Y/N]? You’re the threat?”

“Nope,” she giggled, “though that would be fun.” She tucked a stand of hair back to her ear and crossed her legs. She dusted off her familiar looking uniform and continued the conversation as if everything was just normal. “I’m here to neutralize it. A son of a bitch stole some of my tech. I’m trying to get it back. Didn’t know I’ll meet you here though.”

“While you’re here, can I get a hand?” Steve grunted as he tried to shift his body away from the rubble.

“Oh sure,” [Y/N] smirked. “Do you want the left hand or the right hand?”

Steve just stared at her, he was so done with the woman. Time was running out and here he was trapped and the only one who can help him is not cooperating. “Just help me.”

[Y/N] quickly got off and lifted the pipes just enough for Cap crawl out of. “You actually followed my guess, huh?”

“This was a guess?!”

“A hypothetical guess, completely different.” She shrugged before a few pipes fell not far from them again. The urgency of it all hit the two and they went running the other direction. “Everything’s falling apart. What the hell did you people do?”

“Accident. The facility seemed more alert and high stakes than we thought.”

“Yeah. What made you think I’m in costume right now?” [Y/N] motioned to her outfit. She had a standard HYDRA uniform on. How she got it was beyond Steve. [Y/N] was undercover for a few hours now and her strategy was go in and out as quiet and as stealthy as possible. But her plans got mixed up by the change in circumstances.

“This facility has been holding more than you thought. They’re carrying an unknown weapon. They seem to be the same people we’ve been tracking for weeks. And we see them here in one of your confirmed Hydra headquarters?” He cocked an eyebrow at her. [Y/N] instantly got what he meant. Steve was implying that she has something to do with them. He’s not all wrong though. [Y/N] has had a lot of connections with HYDRA but Steve doesn’t need to know about that.

“I knew about them a week ago, found them last night, wanted to get my weapon back and it’s a complete coincidence. I had no absolute idea. Not a clue.” It was the truth. [Y/N] just found out her plans was hacked and stolen. She didn’t know that the Avengers would arrive the same time as her. If she did she would’ve rescheduled.

“What scares me is that I believe you.” Steve nodded and muttered towards her. [Y/N]’s pace slowed down to a jog when she heard those words. It’s been a while since she heard those same words. And it really didn’t end well for both parties. She shook her head at the thought while the two turned a corner.

“That’s dangerous-GET DOWN” she pulled him to her side and he instinctively raised his shield in time before the bullets hit them both. The two sought for cover with Steve’s shield and back up to the corner.

[Y/N] glanced up to the ceiling and calculated the soldiers position and aimed fire. She counted the amounts she’ll need and angled her aim. She made sure her bullets ricocheted enough to hit the agents before she takes a grenade from her pocket and throws it over.

The firing bullets stopped right after [Y/N]’s attack and she went again to her path, not caring about the bodies that fell on the floor. Steve was in awe of what she did, only about a second she stopped the men while Steve was still thinking about throwing his shield at them for distraction.

“Continue the report, Rogers.” [Y/N] ordered him while she pulls him by the hand, taking the lead.

“We have no idea what this contraption is or how much of a threat it is.”

“It’s a heat sensor in a machine gun. Not one bullet will miss. Try to put that on your threat scale.” Steve’s forehead creased at her words. His throat went dry. Did [Y/N] study the weapon? Did she find it before him? Did she help make it?

“How did you know?” She glanced back at him. A small smirk playing at her lips. His question was feeding her ego. “I told you. They stole the plans from me.”

“You’ve been developing a heat sensitive gun that can kill 20 people in one pull of a trigger?” Steve almost shouted at her. He stopped running and even pulled her back by the hand, slightly shocking her. She was making a weapon of mass destruction. How can [Y/N] still have a smirk on her face with all the things she’s done?

“Don’t make it sound so bad. I was gonna thrash the idea. There was a chance that the bullets can hit the one behind the trigger.” [Y/N] just waved off the captain’s anger. There were a few flaws in her little experiment but that’s why she’s so pissed. They could’ve took it when she was done. If it failed, the ones who took will probably think she’s failing in her forte. Plus, taking the credit for something only could be done by her is a one way ticket to never being seen again.

She glanced back to the Captain that didn’t look convinced by her words. She shrugged and just grinned at him. “I just loved the challenge of being able to make one..” [Y/N] shrugged before remembering that it was because she left her servers on when she was transferring files. “Didn’t guess it would get stolen though.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at her confession. This was supposed to be one of the worst criminal masterminds the Avengers has ever faced. Yet she pouted like someone took her teddybear or something. This was the same person who almost got The Tony Stark to tear out his hair from its roots by hacking all his systems just to send inescapable spam mails straight to his computer. This was the same person who got the Avengers on top of their toes at her shenanigans. And Steve had to tease her about. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed out. “Your firewall doesn’t seem so impenetrable anymore. Does it?”

“Fuck off, Rogers.” [Y/N] glared at Steve. No one gets away with insulting her skills. No one is that stupid anyways. But [Y/N] would let it slide. If this was anyone but Steve Rogers, they’d have a slit throat from that wisecrack.

[Y/N] continued her run while Steve followed behind. Steve was deep in thought, staring at the woman’s back. The unusual weapon, it being used for destruction and self destructing when touched by someone else. He was so stupid. Of course, it was hers. “I should’ve known. I should’ve known it was one of yours.”

“Why? Did it have my signature or something?” [Y/N] side glanced at him.

“It self destructed once I touched it. I should’ve known that trick was all too familiar.” He smirked when he remembered. It was only a handful of times when they caught her red handed and they never even came close to capturing her. And when they have the chance to touch her stuff when she escapes, it always explodes or deletes itself. They can’t track her down unless she wanted them too. She was that smart in her every step. It drives Tony absolutely mad.

“They even copied my fingerprint sensor on the trigger? Oh, now I’m pissed.” [Y/N] gritted her teeth, her eyes full of fury. There’s only one reason she makes things so well thought out, it’s so it will only be her to access it. No one else. These people are going to die a painful death. “Anything else?”

Steve tilted his head a little to the side before he sighed out. “We haven’t found any prisoners yet.”

The response made [Y/N] stop in her heels for a moment before continuing. “Are you shitting me, Rogers? Isn’t that your priority here?”

“Something went wrong. And I’m doing a final sweep before-”

“Before this place collapses?” [Y/N] finished for him. She took a deep sigh and tried to remember the reason why she even told Steve about what she knew. She knew he and his friends will be a good distraction but not a hindrance to her plans. But now she was having second thoughts. “Damn, Cap. You’re bad at this.

“Well, I’m not used to getting information from people I should be arresting. I had to be careful.” Steve glared at her as she chuckled at his response. Strong, smart and sassy. He was going to be a fun pawn. “Touché, Cap. Touché.”

She stared right in front of her and let her body go autopilot. She searched her memories for the blueprints she found and memorized a few hours ago. Her mind made a 3D version of the whole building and mapped it all out. She knew every nook and every cranny of this place. She tracked down directions to where Steve needed to be. She opened her eyes and glanced back at Steve who was confused to why she seemed off for a moment. She pointed to her front. “The prisoners are on the east wing, turn left at an intersection, down three corridors, behind password-protected 4 inch thick steel doors. Password is 0102. There’s a fire exit to the outside only a corridor to the right.” [Y/N] recited without missing a beat.

“How did you know all that?” Steve was beyond amazed. She was just quiet for a few seconds then came back with the directions that he needed. She just shrugged and grinned at him. “I’m good at stealing and meddling with things I’m not supposed to, remember?”

[Y/N]‘a proud smirk suddenly fell and she slowed down to a stop. Steve followed her, slightly getting more jittery with the falling debris around them. [Y/N] placed her hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Oh, and can you help me with something?

“With what?” Steve asked and right after, [Y/N] instantly pointed to their left.

“Smash that thing.” She pointed through the shattered glass. And through it, was another one of the guns. It was the heat sensor gun that Steve saw earlier. It was more massive and looked more frightening. It was protected by countless lasers and it even had spotlights.

“While I-” [Y/N] cocked her guns and loaded them, “take care of the rest.” She nodded towards the silent marches approaching them. No wonder that it was more soldiers coming to protect their prized weapon. Steve nodded in understanding before jumping to the now opened window while gunshots was now heard in the background.

Steve continued to do what he was told, not because [Y/N] told him to but because he knew what the weapon is capable of. He doesn’t have to be a genius to deduce that. He didn’t even bother dodging the lasers that would set up the alarms. This place was already going down. And he possibly has the best backup for the moment. Without a second thought, he pulled his shield back then rammed it, smashing the weapon to pieces. That should be enough.

“You done yet?” [Y/N] called out, earning his attention. Steve went out the shattered glass to see all the soldiers on the ground, motionless. He decided to not even mention them or how she still had a smirk on her face. She was such a mystery. Steve just couldn’t help but wonder what was going inside that head of a psychopath of hers. Is she complex or just simple inside like the rest of them? Or is she like how Tony says: ‘completely fucked up in the head’?

“What took you so long?” She jutted her hip out, putting her hands on waist. Steve just shrugged at her before muttering his response. “It was a tough material.”

“Oh really?” She rolled her eyes at the captain. She continued her run with Steve hot in her heels. Steve, unlike her though, cared where he would walk. He chose not to get blood on his boots. “Wow, tell me about it.” She placed her guns back in holster. The sarcasm was practically dripping off of her tone.

Steve chuckled at her, finding her sarcasm amusing. But it was cut short when a big part of the building behind them collapsed to the ground and a fire started. The two gasped, running faster away from the burning rubble.

[Y/N]’s mind was going on turbo mode. All this useless distractions were getting her nowhere. She had to do one job and only that. She had to complete her mission whether Steve was here or not. The captain was not important enough to distract her from her true agenda in this compound. With these thoughts, [Y/N] started to run faster than Steve, leaving him behind.

He saw a sign that said ‘East Wing’ to the right which made him stop on his feet. [Y/N] didn’t even look back to him and kept her pace. Steve cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted.

“That’s not the way to the captives, [Y/L/N]!” She stopped on her tracks before glancing back at him. She didn’t even raise her voice. She stared at him with a deadpan expression. Her eyes seemed sharper than a moment ago and her stature definitely changed. Her voice turned from a cheery one to a more serious tone that her words chilled Steve to the bone. “That’s your mission, Captain. Not mine.” She looked away and then ran to the other direction.

“[Y/N]!” He shouted again but this time she didn’t even think of looking back. The ceiling made another sound, making him panic. He glanced at her direction again and then at the one he’s supposed to go. He made his decision and followed her directions to where he needed to go.

He repeated them in his head like a mantra, he didn’t have time to get lost. Once he saw the door [Y/N] told him about, he quickly punched in the numbers. 0. 1. 0. 2. The door retracted and opened to show about 15 people huddling together, crying softly. “I’m Steve Rogers. And I’m here to get you all to safety.”

______________

“Is everyone here?” Steve called out. He got everyone to safety. He was lucky the building held long enough to get people out. Bucky and Clint were helping to calm the people down. Natasha was slowly boarding people who has relaxed enough to have a conversation with. Steve was ready to take a deep breath. So far, this mission was a success. They didn’t get to learn anything new about HYDRA and this may even jeopardize their chances about the other facilities but they saved innocent civilians and that was already more than what they were hoping for in this mission. [Y/N] was the last thing he’s worried about. She’s smart, she’ll get out just in time. His first priority is supposed to be getting everyone to safety and that’s exactly what he’ll do.

“Lindsey! My daughter!” A woman who was glancing all over screamed. Bucky instantly went to her and asked her what’s wrong. She pointed back to the barely holding compound. “She’s still in there!” The woman cried out, pure terror in her face.

“Steve, don’t you dare,” Bucky warned when he saw the look on Steve’s face. They shared a look and it made Bucky nervous. He knew what that look meant all too well. He knew it back then and he still knows it now. It was one he does before doing something stupid. Steve sprinted towards the collapsing building.

Bucky’s eyes bulged at Steve’s actions. “Steve, wait!” Natasha pulled Bucky by his sleeves, making him stop on his tracks and almost hit her.

“It’s too risky, Barnes!” Natasha shouted. “He’ll get out on his own.” She tried to convince him. Bucky didn’t even avert his eyes from Steve’s fast retreating form. His forehead creased like he was having an inner battle. “And if he doesn’t?” Bucky snapped at her.

All she did was to stare him back in the eye, her hold didn’t go loose. She swallowed the lump of her throat and tried to hide her fear from Barnes for what may happen to Steve. “Then we respect his decision.”

Her words made Bucky worry even more. She was right. It was too risky, if they both go, there will be twice the complications. The only thing they can do is hope he keeps his communications on and he still had his common sense intact.

“Hey guys.” Sam announced through the comms. “Look, who I found.” He landed near the people with a little girl clutching to his chest. The little girl seemed frightened but instantly relaxed when they reached the ground.

“Lindsey!” The woman shouted before making her way to the child. “Mommy!” She clutched on to little Lindsey like a mother would do to her child.

“You’re welcome.” Sam smirked before making his way to the two. “The girl got lost.” Sam explained before shrugging. He noticed the defeated looks in his friends faces and made himself confused. He looked around and everyone was quiet. “What? What did I miss?”

_______________

“Lindsey! Lindsey!” Steve shouted at the top of his lungs. He started coughing at the dust circling the air. He saw a figure to which he ran to. The little girl was coughing and on the ground, hair almost covered in plaster.

“Lindsey, there’s not much time. Let’s go.” He shouted over the sound of the building crumbling. The girl coughed and brushed her plaster ridden hair out of her face. “Cap?”

“[Y/N]?”

“What are you still doing here?” She coughed, struggling to stand up. “This place is going down!”

“There’s a kid still trapped in here!”

“There’s no one else here!” The ceiling above them collapsed. Steve held onto [Y/N]’s waist and pulled her closer to his chest. He raised his shield to catch the falling debris.

“C'mon!” She pulled his arm, taking the lead. “There’s a bomb shelter here. It should withstand an earthquake. Right here!”

Her mind traced over the blueprint in her head. She scanned the place in her mind palace. She calculated the exact place and examined the wall. She ripped the large directory off the wall to see a safe-like door with a lock. [Y/N] reached into her holster, trying to find her tools to pick the lock. Even more debris fell on the two, Steve glanced up to see the whole ceiling above them beginning to collapse. He pulled her away to smash the lock with the corner of his shield before opening the door. She pulled them both inside the dark space just in time before the ceiling fell. The door closed on its own and the cramp room instantly lit up.

The two fell on top of each other in a rather embarrassing position with [Y/N] on the floor facing up and Cap facing down, his face pressed down her chest. He soon realized his position and went into shock while [Y/N] felt extremely squished by the two ton pure meatloaf soldier on top of her.

“Steve…” she groaned, “I can’t breathe.” He snapped out of it and carried all his body weight off of her. His face felt hot and he was going red down to his neck.

“S-Sorry..”

“Just get off. You’re so heavy, I can’t even feel my brain.”

“Sorry again.”

They both sat up and looked around the place. It did hold up, exactly like how [Y/N] told it would. But she examined the walls and studied another way out but found none while Steve steadied his breathing and leaned on the wall.

“GREAT,” she emphasized, throwing her hands up before falling to her back. She rubbed her face with her hands in frustration. “we’re trapped.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much words. A little angst if you squint. Probably some wrong grammar and spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading.

“That was a close one though,” she laughed to herself. The brightly lighted room echoed her cherry chuckling. They almost died under all those rubble. And here [Y/N] was, grinning joyfully as she combed the plaster out of her hair. Steve just couldn’t believe this woman’s personality.

“How are you so carefree?” The woman just shrugged her shoulders before she leaned on the wall, basking in the fact that she got what she wanted in time without much problems. She didn’t expect Steve to show up in the compound again. She calculated that he must’ve already gotten everyone out to safety. She saw chances of him going back in for a final sweep but she didn’t think he’ll be that stupid. If what he said about a little girl getting lost, it was least likely. She knows everyone has gotten out; her sensors picked up Falcon with another being flying again. She concluded that they didn’t know she was there too so she let him go untouched. He still had that glitch she used to make his suit blow up. The other person must be that Lindsey Steve is talking about. She almost laughed at the captain. Steve has really bad timing and now he’s trapped with her because of it.

“So what happened with those people?” [Y/N] turned her head to the side to talk to the captain who had a hundred-yard stare on him. She knows what that simple look meant. She’s not a master of body language for nothing. She had to snap him out of it. Having one of those is like relieving a traumatic experience. It’s most likely about the mission which confused [Y/N]. He was Captain America. He has seen and experienced things worse than just a moment ago and it was even a success since they’re both alive. “You got them all free?” She asked carefully, not wanting to set him off.

“Almost didn’t.” He muttered. There was something in his tone that unsettled [Y/N]. Was that self hatred or supposed to be appointed to her?

“Why?” She raised an eyebrow at him. Steve released a bitter chuckle. She was so clueless. Is it just her demented mind and lack of empathy? Steve mentally slapped himself at his thoughts. Of course, it was. [Y/N] isn’t on the worst of the worst list of the Avengers for her good deeds and contribution to humanity. There’s a reason why even Natasha feels threatened of her.

“I could’ve used some help. It wasn’t easy getting them all to safety singlehandedly. There was complications.” Steve gritted his teeth. [Y/N] studied his body language. It was obvious he was irritated. She could only conclude it was because she left him a moment ago.

“I don’t know what you want me to

“I thought I finally understood you,” he cut her off. His anger getting the best of him. He didn’t even dare to look her in the eye. “Turns out that you can never understand how people like you work.”

“People like me?” [Y/N] pointed to herself before she scoffed. She felt offended. She expected that kind of attitude from anyone but not Steve Rogers. “What does that suppose mean?”

He finally looked at her and she could already see the answer in his eyes. He was like everyone. Small-minded people, judging so fast with little evidence. She pressed her tongue to her cheek in suppressed annoyance. She stood up and took the object from her holsters. She threw a hard drive in front of him. “That’s what I went back for, Rogers.”

“You may have destroyed the weapon but I had to delete the plans.” Steve took the USB to his hands and studied it, it was a standard hard drive built for heavy duty file transfers.

“They can kill hundreds of people with that one gun, Steve. But if they still had those blueprints, they can just mass create them.”

“…and it’ll be catastrophic.” Steve completed. [Y/N] had a point. If HYDRA still had her plans, they can make more of those weapons and enhance it. She risked her life getting it out of their servers while he saved the civilians. She had a bigger mission and she took care of it. She clenched her jaw, fighting the urge to make him faint. He was wrong.

“[Y/L/N], I-”

“I’m getting you out of here. Your teammates must be looking for you.” She cut him off before placing her hands flat on the wall. She knocked on certain places for a weak spot to get out of. She hissed out her words. “Won’t want them to think I’m killing you too.”

“[Y/-”

“The walls are all made with thick cement. We have to find another way.” They all sounded uniform, no way out with it. [Y/N] stood back before tapping the heel of her boot to the floor, ignoring the captain completely.

“[Y/N]-”

“The floors are made of metal, we can escape through that. But we have to make a tunnel after.” She got on her knees and knocked on the metal all around.

“[Y/N], I’m so-”

“The floor here sounds different than from there and much more wobbly. That would mean…” She pointed before made her way to the corner she was talking about and knocked her boot down to it. It made a distinct dent. “A secret tunnel.”

“[Y/N], I’m sorry,” Steve blurted out. [Y/N] was facing away from him so her couldn’t see her face. But she had a deadpan expression, not a single emotion showing. “I shouldn’t have judged you like that.

"I should’ve seen the bigger picture.”

The silence was deafening inside that compact bomb shelter. It wasn’t before [Y/N] moved for here place and glanced back at him. She stood up and brushed her hair out of her face.

“Ehem,” she emphasized her cough and pointed down. “Well?”

“What?”

She sighed dramatically before explaining “Smash the metal with your shield, captain. I can’t do everything around here.” Steve nodded in understanding, gripping his shield. “And hand me that hard drive.” She pointed to the object and quickly added. “There’s other info I’ve found and I’d like to keep that to myself.”

Steve reached for it and handed it to her without any doubt. Or even the thought that he was giving it to bad hands. He was about to pass her and do as he was told but she grabbed on to his bicep, making him halt. “And Rogers.”

“Yeah?” She just stared at him with a deadpan expression but he could feel the iciness in her glare. [Y/N] was pissed and he could feel it. “I don’t like it when other people take credit for what I do. That’s the truth of it all.”

“I don’t care what you think of me, of what I do. Don’t misunderstand me again.” Her hold tightened; he could feel the sharpness of her nails through the thick fabric of his suit. She clenched her jaw and stared at Steve dead in the eyes. He could feel the truth from her threat. It sounded so real as if she has done it a thousand times.

“Understood.” Steve nodded before [Y/N] let him go. He smashed his shield down to reveal a long tunnel down with no ladder and it was so dark, they couldn’t see the end. Steve placed his shield to the side when he glanced back to the woman who was calculating the fall before he even spoke.

“After you?” Steve asked with a small grin, teasing her lightly.

“Oh, hell no.” She kicked him, just enough to make him fall down the hole. It was only 2 seconds deep but Steve was never the graceful one. He landed on his side and he groaned in pain. But he wasn’t prepared for the body that fell on him a second later. The two groaned but not as much as Steve did. Especially when [Y/N] was holding his shield and it painfully stabbed him in the side. [Y/N] sat up and straddled the Captain, she couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction. His mouth formed an ‘o’ and he groaned out. “Thanks for breaking my fall, captain.”

“You’re welcome,” he grumbled his answer. [Y/N] lent him a hand and he stood up, clutching his side in pain. So that’s what the people who he hit with his shield felt. It’s not pleasant. She reached into her belt and pulled out a flare. The small tunnel appeared to be a standard secret underground transporting unit of some kind. The area was humid and void of fresh air. The walls were metal and a few steal pipes and rubble were scattered around on their feet.

“This way. I can see a ladder.” [Y/N] waved him over as she took lead. The two run towards it and the top was covered. Steve rammed his shield to the blockage, making it break. They pulled it out before going over it. Steve first examined the place. It was quaint. Only had a small fireplace with a comfortable looking rug on the floor and a blanket in the corner with all wood wall, floors, and roof.

“It leads to a cabin?” [Y/N] knocked on the wall, the wood was more stable than she thought. “Isn’t that convenient,” she commented.

Steve made his way to the front of the door and turned the knob. He tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge even when he exerted more force using his body. “We’re snowed in.”

“How deep?” [Y/N] asked as she concluded the snow must’ve been the one making the wood more stable than it is. Steve opened the curtains to see not even a bit of ray of sunshine could shine through. But the strong wind could still be heard. They didn’t even see a cabin the way there. It must’ve been covered in snow. And then there was the upcoming weather.

“We should stay here. Let the storm settle on its own.”

[Y/N] nodded, knowing it was the most sensible thing to do at a moment like this.

“Dibs on the blanket then.”

____________

Steve got the fire going and got next to [Y/N] who were hogging the blanket. It’s been an hour and the storm is at its worst. They were sitting on the rug, huddling together for its warmth.

“So do we just sit here and talk?” [Y/N] picked some lint on the blanket, clutching it around her.

“We can sleep, but the hypothermia may set in while we’re out.”

“Talking it is.”

_____________

They have went from being a feet apart to sharing the quaint blanket. The cold had set in and they had to get warmed up since the fire wasn’t helping as much as they needed it to. It was no problem; they were too absorbed to their conversation to even bother to be embarrassed to each other.

“And Bucky had no idea what the dame wanted.” Steve laughed as he motioned. “She kept asking what would he do if they weren’t watching the movie.”

“And he kept answering he’ll eat the popcorn instead.”

“Oh my god. Seriously?” [Y/N] laughed, surprisingly amused of the soldier’s tales.

“Yeah. He had no clue what she was saying.”

“And you did?” [Y/N] crossed her arms in a joking manner. “Why didn’t you tell him? You should’ve helped him out!”

“I was busy actually watching the movie,” Steve explained as he remembered not giving a shit, didn’t even had a thought about helping his friend. After all, that was Bucky’s date, not his. “Bucky complained all about it the walk home.”

“Wow, so he really wasn’t born charming like everyone thought, huh?” [Y/N] only had the old Bucky Barnes in mind, the one she read about in the museum, the suave and confident flirt he was depicted as back in the day.

“God, no,” Steve exaggerated. No one knew Bucky better than he did. The confidence he had with the women in the 40s was a working process. “Those first dates he was in were horrible. Needed me for back up most of the time.”

“Sounded like a lot of fun.”

“It was.” He breathed out another laugh, the thought bringing him a genuine kind of happiness before turning again to her with a new memory in mind. “Have I told you about our trip to Coneys Island?”

“Nope. Why? Something interesting happened?” [Y/N] asked as she leaned more to Steve.

“I puked in a garbage can after a ride.”

She bursted into a fit of giggles. Steve squinted at her in confusion before she waved him off, fighting a grin. “Sorry sorry. I just imagined you, before the serum, tiny and all with almost half of your body down the garbage can.”

“I wasn’t that small.”

“Oh really, Rogers? I’ve been to the Smithsonian. I know the difference.” [Y/N] does know it. She remembered waiting in a small line composed of only children with their parents holding cameras to take a picture of their child next the standee of Steve Rogers before the serum for scale. She even remembered taking a selfie next to it, silently laughing to herself.

Steve was surprised by this. He didn’t take her for a museum kind of person. “You have?”

She shrugged as an answer. “Yeah. It’s really packed on weekends.”

“For research or for spying?” Steve raised his eyebrow at her accusingly which [Y/N] replied with a dramatic gasp with her hand on her chest for effect.

“Can’t I just enjoy my weekend, relaxing in a museum and learning about our history?”

“You enjoyed it?”

“It was really educational.” She shrugged before remembering the pieces she’ve taken time reading. There were some birthdays, places and even deaths of the same subjects that was written differently every time, not even fact checked. “Though I’ve noticed some information clashed with the others.”

Steve nodded, knowing exactly what she was saying. He needed to talk to the people in the museum about that. But he couldn’t blame them. “You can’t really make it that accurate if you didn’t live it yourself.”

“That’s why I prefer getting it from the source.” [Y/N] then got closer to him and leaned on her elbow with a grin on her face. She had this sense of wonder in her eyes as she waited for the captain to start his storytelling. Steve couldn’t bring it to himself to say no, not to that face. So, he sighed in defeat before leaning back, helping [Y/N] to put more of her weight on him.

“The 107th was -” Steve started.

__________

Their talk has went from all fun and laughs to silent meaningful stories of their pasts being exchanged. The storm outside was long forgotten. “How about you?” [Y/N] was snapped out of her daze. She was picturing Steve’s story in her mind that she was lost at thought. She blinked repeatedly, unclear of what the captain has said. “What about me?”

“You haven’t told me about yourself.”

“There’s not much to say,” [Y/N] admitted. She didn’t feel like imparting anything, she felt like listening for now.

“I doubt that.” Steve stared at her eyes pointedly as if daring her to say something. She just chuckled at his face. She pulled the blanket closer to her side, making Steve to inch closer to not lose his part of the fabric.

“Okay, I’m [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N]. I am a [Y/Z/S] and I’m pretty smart?” She smiled gingerly, internally hoping that would be enough for Steve. But his face said it all.

“Really?”

“Hey, I’m trying here!” She joked before sighing. She realized Rogers wasn’t one to take no for an answer at this like this. She bit her lip as she replied. “I don’t know where to start..”

“The beginning is always good.” Steve quipped, making her smile a little as she tried to remember her past. She stared at the crackling fire in front of them while she let her mind ponder.

“I was born in a facility. I was trained to think fast. To be a damn good agent.” A memory flashed, a little girl being taught how to load and unload a gun while fighting off a man trice her age with a time limit. It wasn’t a large agency, they were only a handful of them scattered throughout the world. It was kept in absolute secrecy. So secret that her room was an enclosed space, no outside light whatsoever but it was full of cameras. It was to monitor how she was reacting to their experiments and tests. There were the other children that suffered the same fate as her. But they were for something else.

“They were going for brains over brawn so they made me. Other agents were brought up in different ways like being made to be as strong as possible, to have amazing agility and flexibility and so on but I was the most successful…” She remembered the children’s faces, but not their names. [Y/N] couldn’t even figure if they were given one. She never saw them again once they stopped appearing on training. Most likely, their bodies have given up on them. Those people were no pushovers after all. “..according to them at least.”

“Hydra?” Steve whispered, making her shake her head at him.

“No. Nope.” They weren’t Hydra, those people were no better but they were different in their own twisted way. “If you hadn’t notice, Hydra isn’t the only place where all the bad people in the world comes from, Rogers.” She forced a laugh out but there was no humor on it.

“And?” Steve asked. But [Y/N] only stared at the fireplace, completely zoning out. Her mind flashed with memories of the people from her childhood. The rooms she grew up in. The tests she was put through. The screams of the other children lulling her to sleep at night. The utterly horrible of suffocating presence of death within the walls. The childhood she never really had.

“[Y/N]?” Steve snapped her out of her trance. She blinked away her memories and kept them away for a while before turning to the captain. “Oh, nothing. Let’s just leave it at that.”

He stared at her for a moment. He was having an internal battle looking at her expression. He knew it wasn’t nothing. He wanted to ask so bad. That smile she was wearing now didn’t seem as genuine as the others. But he didn’t want to force it. “Okay.”

She was completely quiet. They both were before the storm outside let itself be known again. They don’t know if it was a tree falling down or something else hitting the cabin but the sound made the two jump a little. [Y/N] shivered at the sound, resembling something she has heard enough for her lifetime. Steve’s hand instinctively went to her back, rubbing it softly to calm her heightened breathing.

“Do you want to hear a secret, Rogers?” She asked, wanting to lift the mood and the attention off of her reaction. Steve nodded as he kept rubbing her back with his hand. The instinct of comforting her coming naturally. “But don’t judge me.” She pointed to the captain who nodded again before sighing out. “I’m afraid of the thunder.”

“Really?” He wasn’t shocked but he was really surprised. This woman who had made a lot of people pee their pants with her threats. The woman who can hack government files and make them go nuts trying to find it. The woman who has made top of Avengers list. And she still had her irrational childhood fear. “Yeah. I hate them. Hate them a lot.” [Y/N] even shivered at the mere thought of it. Steve just nodded, not even asking why as he promised not to judge her.

“You should meet Thor then.” He blurred out, making [Y/N] grin at the randomness the captain was getting.

“Yeah, no. I’m actually relieved that, you know, he’s not with you guys or I’ll really panic.”

“He’s a really friendly guy. Maybe too friendly.” Steve remembered Thor’s enthusiasm and that it wasn’t for everyone but it may sit well with her. “You’ll get along,” he promised.

“Nah, I won’t take any chances.” She refused, anything that had thunder related to it can kiss her ass. She didn’t even want to think of it.

There was the silence again. Steve felt left out. [Y/N] had told him something that can make her vulnerable to him so he felt sharing some of his too. “I’m afraid of the past,” he blurted out.

It caught [Y/N] by surprise. She didn’t expect him to say anything, most definitely not something so personal. But she was invested by how vague he was. How can Steve Rogers have a fear of something so general? “What do you mean by that?”

“The things I’ve done, things I didn’t do, things I’ve lived, the ones I missed.”

“It just scares me.” He glanced down to his hands and clenched them before going back to her. “I don’t know if it’s because I left it or I miss it.”

“There’s times I feel like I’ll give up everything to go back, but then I’ll be thankful for the life I live now.”

“It doesn’t make sense.” He bitterly chuckled to himself, hating that he couldn’t understand his own fear. He glared at the fireplace as if he can convince himself that it was its fault and not his that he was feeling this way.

[Y/N] held out her hand and placed it on his forearm, instantly calming his clenched fists. “Sometimes,” she smiled at him weakly as if she knew exactly what he felt like. “It doesn’t have to.”

Steve squinted at her. Confusion was prominent in his face. He couldn’t get a good grasp on it. His head couldn’t comprehend what was happening. He got closer to her and [Y/N] didn’t back away. He whispered out more to himself than to her. “Why do I feel so comfortable talking to you?”

[Y/N]’s breath was forced out of her. She wasn’t expecting that kind of question. Her mind went blank as she stuttered. “I-”

“Is that bad?” He asked again, cutting her off.

[Y/N] opened her mouth to give a logical answer but she couldn’t think of one. She tried to form the right words but instead the words she has uttered so rarely came out. “I don’t know.”

“Is it supposed to be?” Steve asked, fully facing her.

“I-” Steve got closer and she realized she couldn’t turn away from his eyes. It clouded her senses. She bit her lip before blurting out. “I don’t know.”

They have no idea if they wanted it or if they were both just caught in the moment. Steve glanced down to [Y/N]’s lips before looking to her eyes again. He saw something he thought he never would from her: uncertainty. But she hadn’t pull away yet and let him get closer. Steve abandoned his nagging thoughts, thoughts telling him to stop but he didn’t. His heart beating louder than he can hear anything else. [Y/N] didn’t understand. Her senses were all over the place. She couldn’t get her mind to work other than memorizing every freckle of light she could in Steve’s eyes. They were so close could breathe in the other’s breath. Their eyes slowly closing as if on instincts. Their lips almost touching. Just one more move and that’s it.

Before anything else happened, everything registered to [Y/N]’s mind, it hit her like a ton of bricks. What was happening, what they were about to do. So she pulled away and cleared her throat, making Steve come to his senses. The two avoided each other eyes, only the muffled storm outside and their relaxed breathing could be heard. “So,” she trailed, wanting to end the awkward silence between them, “where was I?”

“About that thunder god, right?”

“Y-Yeah.” Steve nodded, secretly thankful she managed to steer the conversation.“Thor.”

“So,” she faced him again, Steve listening intently to her, “does your hair get all poofy when you shake hands with him or…?”

“What?”

They shared a laugh together but what happened moments ago would be stuck to the back of their minds for the rest of their conversation.

______________

“Steve, Steve.” He felt light patting on his face, but he just groaned and snuggled closer to his blanket.

“I’ve enough of this.” What felt like metal was slapped across his face. It felt almost like his jaw was dislocated. Steve groaned in pain as held on to his face, definitely feeling something broken. “Wake up, Steve.” Steve heard before he opened his eyes. Bucky was there standing in front of him with his hand on his hips with Sam chuckling in the background.

“Rise and shine, captain,” Sam greeted. He looked all around the room but there was no sign [Y/N] was ever here. She was gone. He must’ve drifted off during their conversation last night. He stood up ready to go back home. Sam and Bucky already heading to the parked jet outside. But on the way to the door, he was positive that the roof didn’t have a hole big enough to crawl out off when he fell asleep.

___________

“What happened with Steve?” Bruce asked as he sat on the stool in front of the bar, next to Bucky and Sam. The loud music and scent of alcohol circled the party room. They were all back in the tower. Stark has successfully delayed the party just enough to fit the schedule so everyone would be there. But their captain wasn’t there at heart. “I thought your mission was successful.”

“It was.” Bucky muttered as he drank the beer in his hand. He had no idea why his best friend was standing alone in the corner. Steve was just staring down his drink like it was the most important thing in the party. He has politely rejected every woman who came to mingle with him, not even talking a little for the sake of being gentlemanly. He hasn’t said anything other than one words answers. Bucky couldn’t figure out if it was because of the mission or something else bothering Steve. Even Bucky couldn’t get his friend to talk.

“Then why does capsicle look more blue than his skintight outfit?” Tony quipped before ordering yet another shot from Natasha.

“Tony.” Bruce warned him and Stark just snorted before downing a shot. Bruce rolled his eyes before asking for a drink himself.

“He hasn’t been talking much. Are you sure it was successful?” Bruce asked again. Natasha served him his drink before averting her gaze to the captain. She tried to search her mind for anything that could’ve sent him in this depression like state. But she couldn’t think of any. “We thought it was.”

Everyone was quiet. None knows whatever reason for Steve’s silence. It wasn’t only them who noticed it when a certain blonde made her way to him.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Sharon stood right next to Steve, their hips slightly touching. It made Steve look up from his drink and force a smile. He shook his head. “Uh no, just thinking.”

“You’re missing the party, captain.” The last word made him smile a little more genuinely. [Y/N]’s smirking picture popped in his mind and he had to shake the thought away. He didn’t need to show that to Sharon. Steve drank everything in his glass in one go before leaning to the wall behind him. The disdain in his thoughts reflected to his face. Sharon got worried, she wanted to calm him not make this worse.

“Steve are you okay? Do you want me to-” she placed her hand on his forearm which made him cringe away from her. The action made Sharon feel rejected but Steve couldn’t even think of anything else but the mission and [Y/N]. He had to get those thoughts out of his system.

“No,” he answered to her firmly. “I’m just- just tired,” he explained not even looking her in the eye. He needed rest. He needed to actually relax and this party isn’t doing it for him. “I better go.”

Before Sharon can mutter her goodbye, Steve was already marching out of the room and to the elevator to his floor. Sharon sighed and made her way to the bar. Natasha already had readied a shot of tequila for her.

“Oooooooh…” Sam trailed, teasing her. He smirked as Sharon side glared him. “Rejected….”

______________

Steve couldn’t sleep. He can’t even get one hour of shuteye. It’s past midnight and he was nowhere near getting any kind of rest. It didn’t help that his phone was on range and he couldn’t avert his eyes nor his attention from it. Just one call. That was all it’ll take. If she says no, there’s nothing he’ll lose but this nagging feeling in his chest. If by chance she says yes, that would be both a loss and a gain, depending on how she’ll react to it.

After much deliberations and a few hairs being pulled out in frustration, he admitted defeat and searched for her number. The mere words, ‘cute barista’, made him relax and his mood light up. He clicked on the phone icon. The sound of the dial just made him more anxious with every ring. Steve took a few breaths, he can’t afford sounding nervous talking to her. She would eat him alive.

The phone was picked up after a few rings. A soft static can be heard from the other line. “Hey.”

“Heyo, Captain.” He could almost hear [Y/N]’s smirk through the phone. No wonder pleased that Captain America called her personally. But she would never let him know that. “And to whom do I owe the pleasure of your call?”

“Nothing. I just- hi.” Steve bit his lip at his pathetic response. His mind blanked when she spoke. He has been practicing exactly what he would say once she picks up. But now, he’s all over the place.

[Y/N] giggled from the other line. Steve instantly relaxed to the sound. So, it appears the captain is in need of something. She knew this would be an interesting call. “Hi. I’m good, you?”

“Fine, I’m-” a rather loud noise sounded though the phone almost like something metal and glass being crushed. “Do you have a bad signal?” He asked as he moved around his bed, wondering if it was his signal that was the problem. “I can’t hear you through the static.”

“That’s not static.” That sentence made Steve’s heart beat faster. He heard more broken glass and tearing metal. His mouth went dry and even before he asked what it is, she answered. “I’m here in Sahara.”

His panic lessened at her calm tone. He sat and leaned back to his pillow as he remembered. “I thought you already went there?”

“Had to reschedule obviously.”

His mouth formed a small 'o’. If she was in Sahara, she must be finishing a mission. “Well, am I interrupting something?” Another crash sounded. “You sound busy.”

“Nah, the reception’s just terrible in this tank.” She waved him off.

“Excuse me? Tank?” The unmistakable sound of a missile boomed through the line.

“Yeah, couldn’t find my bike.” Mae chuckled as she steered the tank away from the now burning barricade but to go over another van before crashing to a metal chained gate. All that was left to do was to make enough damage to alert local authorities and blame it on the syndicate. If the police had any common sense left, they wouldn’t believe a single word they’ll say about a woman wreck havoc in a tank. “I had to improvise.”

“Was that a missile?”

“Uh huh, accidentally touched the controls.” [Y/N] glanced to the control, laughing silently to herself. She flipped a few switches and machine guns started going off willy nilly. This is the reason why illegal weaponries should be demolished. It goes against every manufacturing code on the list. The fact that it causes major chaos is the only fun side to it. “This thing is so sensitive.” [Y/N] leaned back, softly touching a few buttons with her palm. Another boom sounded in the distance, making her chuckle. She held the phone closer to her way. “Anyways, why did you call?”

“Nothing. Just had nothing to do and- yeah.” He rambled, completely abandoning all hope of being confident in [Y/N]’s eyes again. He ran his hand through his face. He needed to this though. He won’t forgive himself if he didn’t do anything if he could’ve.

“Okay.” She nodded as she flipped another switch, satisfied at the sound of something exploding. Despite the multitasking, she knows exactly that Steve was going to ask something very important and not just to say his greetings. “How about the real reason this time?”

Of course, she’d sense it. Steve took a deep breath. He tried to remember everything he has planned to say and the reasons why. Here it goes. “I need your help,” he whispered to the line.

An abrupt sound of something stopping made it through. [Y/N] had parked the tank at once she heard those words. A sly grin was slipping to her face. Did Steve just say what she thinks he said? “What kind of help?”

“You’re the only one I know that can surely do these kinds of things without fail.” He sighed. He knew it was true and so did [Y/N].

“It’s about the last mission, huh?” She felt like teasing him but decided not to. He really felt bad about it even though it was mostly a success.

“We almost failed the mission because of our lack of information,” Steve confessed. “We were just trying to learn more but we almost ruined everything.”

“I can’t let that happen again.” He shook his head to himself. His guilt slowly killing him; he felt that, somehow, it was his fault. “Especially, if I can do something to stop it.”

[Y/N]'a smirk grew as Steve finished. She knows where this is going and oh boy, she loves it. “Will you help me, [Y/N]?”

“I don’t do favors, Rogers.” Her tone was smooth and confident. She was thinking of all the bargains she could make. She could definitely take advantage of this little opportunity handed to her. Steve was desperate for her help but it comes with a price. Everything does. “What do I get in return?”

“What do you want?”

There was a silence in the opposite line. Her chuckle broke it as she sighed content. Steve almost took back what he said. Almost. But he knew he needed [Y/N] and she was just understanding how beneficial that would be for her. She had the captain in the palm of her hand.

“Now you’re speaking my language, captain.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot words. Some violence and guns(obviously) and mentions of a bomb. If that may trigger you, I advise you greatly to read with caution or stop reading entirely. But if you don't, feel free to read. Some wrong grammar and spelling mistakes are there too. It’s kinda confusing to read. The italics are flashbacks. I made the their texts bold to avoid confusion. i dunno guys everything’s wack i just hope you enjoy reading. thanks again xx

You help me with anything I want you to. Steve punched the bag in front of him. 

When I ask, you answer. He hit it again and it swung from the impact.

You don't get to ask questions about my own agendas. So don't even try. Another punch and the seam on the bag opened a bit.

Whatever happens, don't let me be caught. I don't care if you have to lie or if you have to deceive your teammates. Compromise our little arrangement and our deal is off.

Betray me. And there'll be consequences. A particular hard punch made the bag swung to almost a ninety degree angle.

In exchange, I'll give you my services about everything I know about your missions. Just send me your whole file and I'll send it back better. That's my bargain, captain.

Isn't that a little unfair on my part?

Of course it is. Do we have a deal? The bag swung bag, ready to hit whatever is in its way.

Deal. Steve readied himself, bracing for it.

Congrats, captain. You just made a deal with the devil. He caught the bag with his hands, not even moving a bit from the impact. He glared at the bag as he breathed heavily. He remembered their deal as if it was only yesterday. How he agreed to it with little thought in such little time was beyond him. And after a night's rest, he realized what he did and came here to beat the frustrations out of him through something healthy like destroying yet another punching bag and enduring one of Tony's talks about how these things doesn't fall out of the sky.

"Steve?" A familiar voice sounded and Steve turned to see Bucky with his arms crossed. Steve let go of the bag in front of him and dusted his hands. "Yeah, Buck?"

"Anything bothering you?"

"No." Bucky's only answer was an eyebrow raised, making Steve chuckle. "No, Buck. Just tired, I guess."

"Steve." 

"Yeah?"

"I may have forgotten a lot of things." Steve worryingly looked up to listen to his friend more as he removed the wrapping around his hands. "But I still can remember how terrible you are at lying."

"It's nothing." Steve shook his head with a smile to convince Bucky it was true. He turned around, leaving Bucky to his thoughts. Steve wasn't fooling anyone, especially him.

__________

Steve twirled the drive in his hands. He was channeling his inner spy, trying to be as quiet as possible and finish this job as fast as he can. He glanced around to make sure no one was following before entering the room.

"Insert this USB to any servers you have." She threw the drive to him and he caught it. Steve analyzed it; it looked nothing out of the ordinary, just a standard drive he sees all the time in the tower. "What would this do?"

"Just do it, Rogers." [Y/N] rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Will you be able to access everything we have if I do this?" Steve asked in all seriousness.

"Do you want the lie or the truth?"

"Truth."

"Yes."

Steve only nodded and didn't say anything else. He didn't want her to know. But somehow, he trusted that she won't do any harm. He trusted her. 

This was the one server Cap noticed had zero to none inspection. He turned it around and inserted the drive next to the many others. It beeped softly and copied the colors of the ones it was next to.

"Hey, Cap!" Steve quickly turned around to see Sam in his training outfit. "There you are."

Sam stopped on his tracks and glanced all around. "Wait, what are you doing down here in the lab?"

Steve opened his mouth, getting ready to lie. "Nothing. Just looking around. Getting familiar with... uh- whatever this is?" His eyes caught something and he immediately took it to his hands and examined it as if it was all that he was doing.

"With the USB cables?"

"Yeah. It just caught my attention." Steve nodded before settling the cable down again. He glanced up at Sam who didn't look convinced but shrugged anyway. "Uh, okay."

"Ready for our morning run?" Sam smirked at Steve. "Cause this time, you'll be the one seeing my ass."

"We'll see," Steve answered as Sam turned and left the room for a well needed head start. Steve let out a big breath he was holding.

He looked back to the USB that perfectly blended with the others. That was done. [Y/N] can do anything she wants now. All Steve can do for now is to hope she won't do anything too harmful.

__________

Steve had his shield harness in his hands. The magnets on it was getting weak and not to mention that it was ripping already and needed an immediate replacement. "Hey, Tony, I need to ask you about the magnet on my-“

"Hold that thought, capsicle." Tony held up his hand before going back to his screen and biting his thumb. 

"Uh, Bruce did you do something with my computers?" Tony called out, eyes not even looking away from the screen in front of him.

"No?" Bruce answered, completely confused. "Why? Did something happen?”

"Some files are saying it's been copied but there’s no trace of it whatsoever," Tony mumbled. That sentence made Steve's choke on air. He remembered the USB he has planted. He should've seen this coming. [Y/N] of course would get to work immediately.

"Are you sure? Jarvis, Scan every server we have for a bug." Bruce quickly told Jarvis as he made his way towards the screen, analyzing it too.

"Scan completed. No outside programs detected."

"That's odd." Bruce titled his head in confusion and pressed a few buttons on the screen. Steve took this as a signal to get out of there.

"Must be just a glitch in the system. Jarvis fix the glitches and- Cap?" Tony glanced back and Steve almost tripped on his own foot before he turned around and smiled nervously. "Oh. Yeah, d-do you need anything Tony?"

"No..." Tony trailed, him and Bruce sharing a confused glance. "You were the one that wanted to talk about something."

"Oh-oh!" He nodded. "Right, right." He just shook his head when every excuse he can think of flew out the window. "It's not important. You seem busy and I don't want to disturb. I'll just go back later." He left in a hurry, buffering the two.

"What was his problem?" Bruce asked the man beside him who was deep in thought.

"Do you think he knows I spiked tonight's dinner?" Tony blurted out. Bruce was taken back and glared at him. "You what?!"

________

"Oh, Steven. You don't really know what you got yourself into." [Y/N] cooed teasingly. Steve had to call her. He doesn't know if what he's doing is reporting or if he wants advice on what to do next. But this was the only thing that calmed him down in the moment.

"I helped you hack into our systems. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"Then process it faster. You already said yes. There's no turning back. I don't do refunds." She chuckled before hanging up on the poor captain. All she did was copy some files. They can never track back to her, importantly to Steve. So [Y/N] finds Steve's worry to be quite amusing.

___________

Her part of the bargain was never fair. Steve knew about that when he first agreed on it. But it was worth it when he finally gets his end.

Everyone in the meeting hall was tense. Apparently some agents stumbled on unknown territory and are held hostage. This could be turned over to the local authorities but they had no evidence whatsoever that they were doing something illegal yet they had to get the hostages as fast as possible without bothering peace. There was a lot to consider therefore the team had to act with much caution with a time limit, sending everyone on edge.

Everyone was talking to each other about possible actions to be made while Steve knew exactly what should be done. Instead of agreeing with Sam's ridiculous suggestions of sending in an army of his Redwings and stopping Bucky from making more sassy remarks about it, Steve gets his phone out and text the one person he knows can help them.

'New threat appearing in Russia. Have almost zero to none information. Have only one picture. Captured agents involved. Given orders to arrest. Sending the file over.'

In only a few minutes, his phone softly vibrated. He looked down to see it was a text from [Y/N] and quickly opened it up. 'A new growing drug dealing syndicate. Mostly working underground the cities. Next place is most likely the capital. Examine radio waves. It's their only possible way of communication.'

'Copy' Steve immediately replied, note even questioning [Y/N]'s information. It was sound and a little help was all they needed right now.

"If they're not seen as much." Steve spoke out, earning everyone's attention as he hasn't spoke one word since the meeting has begun. "Maybe they work out of sight."

"Underground maybe?" Steve suggested, shrugging for show.

"That's outrageously-" Tony trailed before tilting his head and making a sound of agreement, "good thinking, capsicle."

"Just a thought." Steve shrugged before leaning back again to his seat. He could feel Bucky's glare on him, no wonder unconvinced.

"It's a good thought." Nat complimented while Clint gave a thumbs up next to her.

"Yeah, real good." Sam nodded.

"Shut up, Wilson." Bucky squinted at Sam; the two's bickering never really ending. "You just wanna feel like you added something."

"Oh let pay attention to mister I-brood-a-lot! Who just managed to impart his well needed knowledge to us! What a blessing!"

__________

Steve quickly excused himself from the room. He practically ran towards the farthest empty hallway he could find before digging into his pocket for his phone. With great haste, he typed his words and sent it. 'Bomb threat in San Francisco. Scattered throughout the state. We only have an hour.'

'Three in exact. They're very close to each other. You have less than a day not an hour. Just a bunch of amateurs feeling huge. Search the abandoned subways for any radiation.'

Steve squinted in confusion at her. 'Wait do you know the exact location?'

'Of course But where's the fun in that?;)'

'There are lives at stake' Steve sent back quickly, his forehead creased in disapproval.

'I know so tick tock tick tock captain Your time is ticking~~'

With those words, Steve forced his legs to go their fastest, more than ready to shout his newfound info to his teammates that were already on edge, still thinking of a good enough excuse as to why he had that information.

__________

That arrangement of theirs worked. Steve would just ask through text or call if he needed more information about his missions. He was polite for most, thankful for whatever she imparts. No matter how little she gives, it always proves to be useful. But [Y/N], she took pleasure in teasing the captain when she doesn't need his actual assistance. She wastes his time, makes him do useless things or just to annoy him a little for her own amusement.

_________

Steve was in a conversation with Bucky and Sam about their latest mission when his phone vibrated. He quickly excused himself, not worrying if the two will suspect because they're too busy bickering about that day's training. He went deeper into the halls, looking back to make sure no one was there.

'Check these links and report back to me:' Steve clicked on the file without any second thoughts. It was his mistake. 

Once the file opened, an ear ringing shriek blasted out, making Steve drop the phone jump a little at the sound. His hand flew to his left chest as he tried to steady his breathing. His phone dinged softly again. 'oopsie wrong file~~ Just ignore it :)'

_________

"[Y/N]! I'm here!" Steve knocked on her door with much urgency. There was a bit of silence but he could hear her hum a tune behind the door. The door opened with a smirking [Y/N] behind it. 

"Oh, goodie, you're here." She opened the door, letting him in. The captain in front of her was tense and it was so amusing for her. She motioned him to follow her. "I need you for something."

"For what?" Just as Steve said that [Y/N] turned around with a jar of god knows what in her hand. "Can you open this jar? I need it for an experiment."

"Excuse me?" Steve titled his head, completely unsure whether the woman in front of him was serious or not.

"Yeah. You weren't too busy, were you?" She shrugged before shoving the jar to his hands then making her way back to her chair.

"I was in the middle of a briefing!" Steve shouted at her back still with restraint.

"Too bad then." She smirked. But her smirk got bigger when she heard him sigh before she heard the sound of a jar being opened. She won yet again.

________

There's times when her conditions really tested him. And those times almost made him change his mind about their whole arrangement. 

Steve ran up. Civilians were running left and right. He kept shouting for everyone to evacuate the building immediately and they were doing just that. All the avengers had to do now was to assure the people who strapped a bomb in this building wasn't there anymore or they'll have to arrest them at once.

His eye caught a familiar figure running down a fire exit opposite to him. The two caught each other's eye contact and Steve was sure who it was no matter the distance when he caught the person smirk. But the moment was interrupted when a blast appeared in front of [Y/N]. Steve's head snapped towards where the blast came from and it was Tony in his suit. He was outside the building; the window was cracked with his attack. She smirked to Steve and nodded her head towards Stark. Without second thought, Steve hurdled his shield towards Tony, making him lose his aim towards [Y/N] and giving her time to escape.

"What the hell, Rogers?!" Steve didn't hear what he said when he was running down his own flight of stairs determined to talk to the woman he was more than sure he saw. Just in time, she was there standing all alone in the empty floor, waiting for him with teasing smirk on her face. But Steve wasn't in the mood for her games in the moment. "What are you doing here?!"

"Having fun." She shrugged, placing her hands in her pockets, completely carefree, complete with a grin her signature smirk on her face.

"This building is wired to explode." He tried to explained, but [Y/N] was clearly not having it.

"I know. Who else do you think could've thought of it?" She boasted with her head held up high. Steve was taken back by her words and his anger got the best of him. He held on to her arm, still being careful not to put too much pressure. His voice was commanding and he was on his Captain mode. "Shut it down now."

"You're in no position to command me, captain." [Y/N] yanked her arm off the captain's hold. She took a few steps away from him, sensing his anger.

"And can't." She shrugged. "It's already too late." She gestured to the building was barely holding itself together. 

"I'll stop you."

"But that will go against our deal." [Y/N] started to walk backwards towards the stairs. "And I'm telling you, captain. You don't want to do that."

[Y/N] glanced to her gadget that was strapped on her arm. It beeped and she waved it off. "Your buddies are getting close now." She started removing her dark clothes, turning them inside out to unveil a completely different style of outfit. She tied her hair up and wore a ray bans before smirking at Cap. "Do you mind covering for me?" She purred with a different tone and a bit of accent before running down the stairs to catch up with the stampeding crowd.

Just in time, Natasha came running down the hall towards Steve. "Steve, we can't find the bomb."

"It's too late now; our first priority is to get everyone out to safety. Evacuate the building." He commanded through the comma hearing words of agreement. 

It wasn't long before everyone was safe outside, there were people hurt but no deaths which was a good sign. Everyone watched in shock and awe as the very foundation of the building exploded but in a distinct way. It crashed down in a way that it didn't affect any other buildings and that everyone didn't have to be about a mile distance from it. It crashed on its own, the building taking none with its fall. It was as if it almost planned to go exactly like that.

__________

"We're being blamed for what happened?" Sam clarified even though it was about the third time Bruce has announced it when he got the call from Agent Hill. Everyone had an emergency meeting after what happened to discuss their next move.

"It was [Y/N]. I saw her. She must be the one who planned all of this," Tony pushed.

"We heard you the first time, Tony," Clint rolled his eyes at the man as he drank his Starbucks coffee, one of the only things that can calm him down after a mission gone wrong. 

"Tony was the only one who got a good look on her and his footage wasn't clear enough to be evidence." Natasha explained before snatching Clint's drink and taking a sip herself, Clint didn't dare to complain.

"No! That's not true! Cap saw her too! Didn't you Cap? You even hurled your frisbee at her. Tell them." Tony pointed to Steve, bringing him in the spotlight when all he wanted now was some time to think and ponder about what just happened and what [Y/N] did.

don't let me be caught

Her words rang in his head. This is where their deal comes in. Once he goes against anything they’ve agreed on, [Y/N] will know and she’ll be pissed. He shut his eyes for a moment, getting ready to spit the words out. "No, Tony."

"Aha! See! I told you-wait, what?"

"No," he repeated. "I didn't see her. I'm not all sure if it was actually [Y/N]."

"But you threw your shield at her? I thought-"

"I was aiming for you. I thought your suit malfunctioned and was about to hit a civilian," he lied yet again. It was slowly bothering him how normal this felt even though he was lying to a friend.

"So you did see her?"

"I'm not even sure if it was a her."

"But you did see someone," Tony pressed. Steve figured Tony would never let him go if he doesn't say what he wants to hear. Steve just nodded and pursed his lips together. "I did."

"Then that's enough for me."

"But it's not enough to convince authorities that we were chasing someone that apparently was never there." Bruce sighed.

"So what do we do?" Bucky asked out of blue, as if reading what's on everybody's mind. 

"We take the blame." Clint shrugged.

"Clint's right." Bruce agreed.

"We can't keep forcing that it's her when we don't have a bit of evidence." He removed his glasses and glanced at everyone, determined to sway them that he was indeed right. "In the moment we have nothing to prove she was there. So while we're still collecting evidence, if we come clean, it'll be better for everyone."

"If we don't, we'll just be in more trouble." Natasha finished. There was the awkward silence again, only because everyone knew Bruce and Natasha was right.

"Fine." Tony threw his hands in the in like a surrender as he gave up. "I'll arrange it and tell the police. She won again this time." He turned to leave but not before stopping in tracks. "Oh, and Cap?"

Steve quickly snapped to his direction. Like only in a handful of time, Tony was serious. "My suit didn't malfunction. I know what I saw." He announced before going on his way. 

Steve couldn't help but sigh at Tony's words. Because he knew it was true.

____________

"Heya, captain."

"Are you proud of yourself?" It was the first thing Steve said right after he answered her call.

"Of what? You gotta be more specific than that."

"The building. The bomb earlier."

"Oh that! How exciting, right?"

"There were people who were hurt by that. You're lucky no one died from that stunt of yours."

"Of course, I made sure of that. It's no fun to have extra paperwork," [Y/N] stated as if what she said was nothing out of the ordinary. "Why did you think I called the Avengers?"

"You were the anonymous tip?" Steve, taken back at her confession, felt his anger slowly melt away.

"As if your little agents can sniff out my agendas." [Y/N] rolled her eyes. "It's fun to have an audience, captain. That's why I rang."

"I thought it was so we'll get the blame for what you did?"

"Yeah, well." She trailed. "Maybe that too." [Y/N] started laughing softly at her own joke. Steve choked out a laugh and immediately tried to cover it with a cough. It's not funny. It's not supposed to be. Steve heard her quietly snort which made him grin. But dang it, it is.

________

A few days later, [Y/N] broke the pattern of their deal.

Make up an excuse. I need you tomorrow. May take days. Bring your shield. -[Y/I]

This was not normal for her. Usually, she just connects with him through text or call or the occasional drop off in her place. It has never taken days to complete whatever she needs.

Why?

No questions asked.

Steve didn't dare to type more questions and just started to pack his bags.

_________

"If you just needed a driver, you could've just asked." It's been a two hour drive and Steve was certain they were still a long way to go to wherever [Y/N] wanted. Right after her vague text, he made an excuse about a surprise mission assigned to him to his friends and then, made a beeline for her apartment. When he got there everything [Y/N] needed was packed neatly, ready to be put inside a car that Steve is more than sure isn't [Y/N]'s. It's been a long ride and so far, the only things [Y/N] has said are the directions to where they were going.

"Shush, captain. I'm trying to think of a strategy for later." She placed her finger to her lips with her eyes closed. [Y/N] breathed in and out to relax her muscles and mind for later use. She was the only one who knew of their agenda and there was something in Steve's fear of it being incredibly illegal amused her to end.

[Y/N]'s eyes snapped open at realization. She sat back quickly, making Steve swerve the car at her action. But [Y/N] paid no mind. "But do tell me, how do you feel about barging in enemy lines without any armor or protection whatsoever?" The car abruptly dropped and it didn't faze her.She kept her stare on him, taking note of his body language. a small smile formed on her lips when she realized how tense and taken back he was by her question. Steve glanced back at her, meeting her gaze and the woman had her innocent look on. If only he didn’t know who she was, he’d mistake her for a normal folk. "Excuse me?"

All she replied back was a sly grin and it made Steve lean back on his seat and close his eyes for a moment. If everyone calls Steve reckless, then wait until they meet [Y/N]. She puts him to shame.

__________

Steve was in complete awe. [Y/N] made him park in front of what seemingly looked like nowhere, made him change and even gave him a backpack that somehow could hide his shield discreetly. She directed him to act natural before dragging him deeper into the forest where she found a secret entrance and pulled him in. They seemingly ended up in some sort of facility. Everyone was dressed exactly as he and [Y/N] was. How no one has looked at the suspiciously or at least asked for identification was beyond him, especially when he was so sure they entered from the broom closet. It was amazing watching her work; Steve can only imagine what must be going in that smart head of hers. "I've been tracking this place for more than a year." [Y/N] whispered to Steve as if reading his mind. It snapped him off his daze before he listened intently. "It's incredibly great at hiding its tracks."

"We have to take what we need without causing mass destruction to the pieces of interest,” [Y/N] continued but Steve’s attention was to something else. He instead was comparing what he had on to everyone that was passing him. He had less pads, less armor, no guns adorning him, and not even a mask but [Y/N] seemed to have the full package on her. "Why am I wearing less than you?" 

"You won't be needing a gun. You have your shield in that backpack."

"I don't even have a mask like you do. I thought we were going undercover?" Steve was so confused, not to be cocky but his face was on the open and no one even gave him a second glance.

"There's no we. It'll be just me," [Y/N] replied, looking straightforward canceling out all distractions as she was beginning to act out her plan.

"Then why am I here?" Steve whispered, slowly getting more and more anxious as they reached the end of the hallway to be greeted by more agents in full uniform, complete with guns.

"You're Captain America." [Y/N] whispered as placed her hand on his lower back and pushed him a little to prevent him from stopping.

"And?" Steve asked back when he saw her pull down her mask, hiding her face. They almost reached the middle of the crowd, earning no attention whatsoever.

"What's a bigger distraction than you?"

Before what she whispered in his head registered in Steve's mind, [Y/N] pushed him hard, making him fall to the floor. She quickly swerved towards the other direction to not place any unwanted attention at her and make her look like a normal passing agent. The impact of Cap's massive body colliding with the floor had alerted everyone. Without anything to cover his face, he became everybody's obvious target in the room. And by cue of a shout: 'It's Captain America!', every single solider and agent in the room raised their weapons, all pointing towards him.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered under his breath when he side glanced at [Y/N] and saw her, wearing her mask, completely blended in the crowd and pointing her own machine gun at him.


	5. Chapter 5

He felt small. He felt like he was back in Brooklyn and he’s small Steve again. Being everyone’s target was never a happy feeling for him. His stare didn’t leave [Y/N]. She was slowly walking backwards. She gestured slightly to his back before running away from the drama and he understood. Steve slowly reached for his shield. And made a run for it.

Steve used his shield to deflect the bullets. He looked back to see [Y/N] retreating while the real agents run after him and opened fire.

‘What is she planning?’ He thought.

‘Hold them off.’ Her voice sounded in their comms. All Steve could do and sigh. This was her plan. He was here as distraction. 

‘This better end well.’ He replied back as he dodged another wave of bullets.

‘Uh, yeahhhh… Sure.’ Steve was about to reply to her but he heard her turn off her comms.

Steve threw his shield left and right, waiting for any sign of [Y/N]. He couldn’t keep being the bait forever. She wouldn’t leave him like this to be captured. or at least, he thinks that.

A large explosion proved him wrong as the bullets stopped coming after him. He felt the comms turn back on and he laughed. He swears, that girl has a thing for bombs. ‘Where are you?’

'The coast is clear, follow the trail of destruction and you’ll find me,’ [Y/N] informed before logging out. Steve couldn’t help but shake his head. She couldn’t have used better words.

Steve followed the trail and heard much more explosions. He hid when he heard more marching but what was weird was the people were charging towards the wrong direction. He sneaked his way and hid. He heard more shouting but the trail ended there. He reached on to his communications earbud when a hand held onto his arm. By instinct, he almost twisted his body and smashed the corner of his shield to the person’s face but he was greeted with [Y/N]’s smirk.

“You know how to follow orders. I like that.” Steve only shook his head in reply.

“How are those people going the wrong way?” He pointed to the other direction, gesturing to the marching in the distance. “Don’t they know where I went?” 

“Everyone who saw you are either unconscious or gone. Those ones are going after something much valuable.” [Y/N] beckoned him to follow her, hiding from the fleets of soldiers passing them.

“How valuable?”

“Valuable enough to interest me,” [Y/N] vaguely responded.

“This way.” She lead the way. The two sneaked towards the empty hallway and the marching was getting softer until Steve could no longer hear it. [Y/N] held out to her hand to stop him and motioned him to get down.

“How is this place deserted?” Steve asked as he ducked, doubting that they were going the right way. “Are you sure?”

“They’re the one who’s wrong,” [Y/N] murmured as she examined the surroundings, checking if the coast is clear.

“How?” Steve turned his head towards the woman, his forehead creased doubt. Those people are the ones running the place. They should know every inch of this whole facility.

“They can’t possibly be the ones going the wrong way,” Steve’s tone slowed as [Y/N] flashed him her infamous smirk, he gulped as he saw her reaction, “can they?”

“Steve, I’m telling you,” [Y/N] cocked her gun before turning back to man. “I’m damn good at what I do.”

Their moment was interrupted by a loud siren. The lights around them were blinking red like crazy. The doors at the end of the hallway were shutting in front of them. [Y/N] smirked as she saw her surroundings unraveling in front of her. she thought.

“It’s a lockdown,” Steve whispered as he realized. By instinct, he took [Y/N] by the hand and pulled her towards the closing doors. The two passed the obstacle, breathing heavily. They started walking towards the silent hallway, [Y/N] held her hand out and pressed a finger to her lips as a sign for him to be quiet.

Then Steve saw why the place went on lockdown. At the end of the hallway, there was a group of armed men circling a boy about the age of nine who looked absolutely terrified. Steve was about to march on and save the boy but [Y/N] held him back and motioned him to watch first. Steve was more than confused with her but he was dumbfounded at what he saw. The child bursted into flames. 

The boy started throwing fire balls at the people. They retaliated with strong pressured water. The boy was immediately extinguished and cried in pain. The two watching in silence quickly sprang into action. Steve threw his shield towards them while [Y/N] started to fire her gun, not missing a shot.

Steve and [Y/N] went in for close combat, fighting off the men who were dimming in numbers. The boy tried to catch his breath, gasping as he slowly recovered. Steve was fighting off the last man when he glanced around and realized [Y/N] wasn’t by his side fighting anymore. As he delivered a final blow, his eyes caught where [Y/N] was standing in front of.

The child has recovered and is now burning brightly from head to toe, seeming close to what one may call a 'human torch’. [Y/N] had her gun aimed directly at the child. The child started retreating back in a terrified stance. Her aim didn’t waiver a bit as she kept a hard stare at the boy. She was eyeing him up and down, studying his body language and inferring that the child was near crying state and is not stable in any way. Steve was about to shout at her when she raised her hands. She slowly walked towards the boy but he took a step backwards and raised his hand to aim it at her but [Y/N] could clearly see that they boy was too afraid to do it.

“Hey…” She soothed, her voice soft as it can be. She slowly placed her gun back to her holster and took steps with caution. “It’s okay, sweetie.“

“Everything’s going to be okay.” She smiled. Steve couldn’t believe the scene in front of him. There was a lot of things he can imagine [Y/N] can do, but gentle wasn’t one of those. She carefully went closer to the boy who was visibly calming down to [Y/N]’s comforting voice. Steve only stood idly by as he watched her calculated steps to boy whose light was slowly going out. “I’m here now.”

“Come here, I won’t hurt you.” [Y/N] opened her arms and remained eye contact, making sure to not look to abrasive. Steve felt himself relax to her serene tone and it seemed to do the same to the child. The boy started to walk towards her, the flame he had on was getting low. [Y/N] opened her arms in a more welcoming state, she gestured the boy to get closer to her. “It’s okay.”

“Everything’s okay,” she breathed out as the child was at arm’s reach and was completely back to normal but still with smoke coming from his skin. The child wrapped his arms around [Y/N]’s waist in a manner of a scared child wanting to be consoled by his mother. [Y/N] responded by rubbing the boy’s back and keeping her voice low to calm him. “Someone’s a little warm,” she joked as she brushed the boy’s hair.

The boy glanced up to her with glassy eyes."I-I’m sorry.”

She smiled weakly and knelt down to the boy’s height. “Hey, it’s okay,” she assured. “Everyone should be a little warm.”

The boy responded with a chuckle and a smile. [Y/N] figured this would be the perfect time to avert his attention from what just happened. “What’s your name?”

“J-Johnny.“

[Y/N] nodded. "That’s a great name.” The boy smiled brightly and [Y/N] could clearly infer that he was far from getting permanently traumatized. She almost released a sigh of relief. Johnny was a strong kid, he’ll end up just fine. “I’m going to get you out of here, okay?”

[Y/N] glanced to her back to see Steve, waiting and ready to receive instructions. Staring at her with fondness but she mistaken it with curiosity. “But I need you to talk.”

“Can you do that?”

The boy made a serious face before nodding once, “I can.”

“Do you have anyone with you here?" [Y/N] asked. Steve got closer to listen better to the conversation, now getting to the “zone”. The boy took a moment to think, squinting as he tried hard to remember.

"Just one…” Steve and [Y/N] shared a glance. With one nod, the other understood. She made Little Johnny lead the way. Steve took his shield as [Y/N] pulled her gun out. She was back in her “assassin” mode and Steve felt like what just happened was surreal.

“You know what that boy could do, didn’t you?” He asked out of the blue, making [Y/N] grin at him as an answer. "And you didn’t bother to at least tell me.“

"I’ve told you,” she shrugged, “valuable.” Steve rolled her eyes at the woman and she giggled at the sight. Steve’s annoyance would always be amusing to her.

“I’m going to be needing more information when we go on missions like this,” Steve murmured as he watched their back for anyone that may see them.

“Don’t bet on it,” [Y/N] chuckled as she stopped walking forward. Little Johnny started to search the rubble. Steve was more than confused but he saw [Y/N]’s eyes shift around before settling back to him.“Now be a dear and grab that little rock in the corner.”

Steve followed her eyes to see a concealed small boulder by a few crates. He turned his head to [Y/N] just to have her smirk and shrug at him without a word. He didn’t dare to ask why; he made his way towards the rock and before he could touch it, it quickly rolled away from him.

“What’s that thing?!” Steve exclaimed, slightly bothered as he watched it roll away as if it had a mind of its own. 

“Exactly, mister!” Little Johnny laughed.

Johnny cupped his mouth to form a makeshift megaphone. “Hey, thing!” He shouted and the little boulder stopped and turned a bit. He waved his hand around excitedly. “It’s okay! They’re cool!”

Much to Steve’s surprise, the rock formed a small creature that resembled a child with their skin made of stone. It walked closer towards Johnny cautiously and it murmured in a little gruff voice. “Are you sure?”

Johnny nodded enthusiastically. “The lady didn’t extinguish me like those other bad people.”

The little boulder boy glanced at Steve anxiously and Steve smiled a little to relax the boy. It was no question that these were innocent children no matter how peculiar they are. The boy dropped his gaze back to Johnny. “How about this one?”

Johnny looked at Steve and the man offered the friendliest smile he can conjure. [Y/N] only snorted and rolled her eyes at Steve’s undeniable charms. Johnny just shrugged. “He hasn’t hurt me yet so I guess he’s cool too.”

Thing nodded and seemed less tense than he was. Steve was amazed. A boy that can set himself on fire without getting hurt and one that looked like he was made of stone. They were mutants. He could only wonder if they were experimented in this facility.

[Y/N] glanced around the facility. Her plan was going exactly how she wanted it so far. The next step would be to get the two out of here and to their designated destination. She pictured the plan in her mind, mapping out the directions to where they needed to be. Once she made sure of it, she turned back to the ones behind her. "Follow me, boys.”

The children didn’t waste anytime and followed the woman in front of them. Steve got their back just in case they would meet any unwanted attention but, oddly enough, they didn’t.

[Y/N] maneuvered their way through the empty corridors. Soon, they reached a certain spacious room with several pods. She instantly made her way to the computer at the middle of the room and typed in memorized codes. Steve could only stare as her fingers made its magic on the keyboard, her eyes shifting towards the screen confidently. He was left to wonder what all those random words and numbers that made no sense to him meant.

“It’s an escape pod. It’s designed to look like a small plane for stealth. This will get them to where they need to go,“ [Y/N] informed, knowing what was happening in Steve’s head.

Steve’s brows furrowed at her words. He sees no map, no pinpointed places or at least read any name of a location. "Where will this send them?”

“Stop it with the questions!” [Y/N] snapped as she punched in the final coordinates. The boys winced at the sudden raise of her voice. She didn’t mind it and motioned the boys to follow her inside an opened pod. Steve was by her side when she made them sit down and knelt in front of them.

“Thing. Johnny. You two behave and do not touch anything. This will take you somewhere safe. Trust the people there; they know what to do with you. Do you understand me?” She started buckling the two to their chairs.

“Yes, ma'am!” The children chorused. There were hopeful smiles on their faces and their hope was slowly seeping back to their system. Steve somehow felt like there was something wrong with this, with [Y/N]’s lack of giving information and unpredictable actions.

"Thank you so much.“ The Johnny glanced between the two, his eyes full of adoration. [Y/N] smiled and gave a short nod, before standing back up. She placed one glance at Steve before exiting the pod and he followed.

[Y/N] entered the last codes before pressing the final button. The pod closed up and started its thrusters and in no time flew out. [Y/N] finished off a few things so the pod wouldn’t be detected nor tracked down by these people. Steve watched as she worked. She was completely stoic as if she does this sort of thing every other day.

"What now?” Steve asked as [Y/N] left the control panel and fixed her stuff in her holsters. She smirked at him as she readied her guns for another round, knowing exactly what was about to go down later. “Now we run.”

As she said those words, [Y/N] hurried out the room. Steve caught up to her in no time and examined the whole place all around. The same hallway they first went it was no longer in lockdown. Something just popped into Steve’s mind. “This isn’t a normal facility,” he deduced.

“Yup,” [Y/N] nodded, popping the 'p’, running at a steady pace. “It’s more of a workshop.”

“Really fucked up.” [Y/N] shook her head.

[Y/N] stared at the captain by her side who just pursed his lips and seemed uncomfortable with everything. By his body language, creased forehead and a worrying expression told her more than she needed. “If you’re going to ask, this is a paid mission. I was hired to do this.”

That sentence alone sparked Steve’s curiosity. “By who?”

“Just a bunch of interested people.” [Y/N] simply shrugged as she passed the captain. Her words registered in his mind and by instinct, he pulled her by the arm to a stop back in front of him. [Y/N] could clearly see the shock mixing with anger in him that it almost made her scoff. “You handed them over to the highest bidder?!”

“School for what? Training killers?”

“No. I’m at least 80% sure that they’re not like that.” She pulled back her arm from his hold, taking offense on what he said. “Don’t doubt my sources.”

“Then tell me if you’re sure they’re safe. What school is it?” Steve walked closer, towering over her small frame in comparison. He used his 'captain’ voice on her, authority seeping in every word. Instead of feeling intimidated, she got closer to his face and didn’t back down from his gaze. She glared hard and established her dominance to the captain. “I don’t know. For gifted something,” she firmly stated every word, her tone unwavering.

“And they’re safe. No question.” [Y/N] stared back to his eyes, not backing down as she raised her chin to meet his gaze. They stayed at that position for a bit, wanting to get the right answer they wanted. [Y/N] wouldn’t lie directly to his face, especially when her actions are being criticized. That’s what he learned.

“Okay.” He nodded in understanding, calming down from the nagging thoughts in his mind. He stepped back from her and [Y/N] took a deep breath. Her mind went over the details of her plan in her head again. Her forehead creased at her thoughts. She glared at Steve and crossed her arms. “Good.”

“Now, thank you for your delay.“ She jutted her hips out sassily. Annoyance now prominent in her face. Steve could only look at her confused.

“Because now, we are approximately half an hour late for our escape so that means,” she trailed. More marching in the distance has been heard, getting closer and closer to them and the sound of opening doors from its lockdown caught Steve’s attention. [Y/N] pulled up the cover for her face, reached into her pocket and pulled out another mask. She quickly placed it to Steve’s mouth to cover half his face. As she did, soldiers came pouring out from the outside of the room. They were all armed and ready. They shared a glance, Steve one with worry and [Y/N] with her poker face. “We’d have to fight.”

As she said those words and a quick flick of her wrist, she threw a small machine up in the air from her holster and it shown blue electric going straight to the guns, making the soldiers drop them useless.

While the agents were still bothered by their weapons being destroyed, the two started knocking them out. Steve used his concealed shield to hit them unconscious while [Y/N] used the rest of her bullets before using her fists too.

[Y/N] was a little pissed. She would always entertain Steve’s questions as it always amused her how he reacts to her answers but extra labor is not worth it. She knew by a matter of time, another wave of soldiers would come and she’d be stuck fighting them off for another 10 minutes. Her mind gears whirred as she examined the place while breaking a man’s arm. She used her last bullets to cut off certain cords and it made the doors close and lock in an instant. She’d smirk while she sprained someone’s wrist. Their plan was back on track and all they’d need to do was to leave.

While [Y/N] was thinking of a plan, Steve was busy with his opponents and glancing towards her often. He’d wonder what would make her smirk at times like these, what would be going in that clever mind of hers. He wasn’t fully immersed in the fight, he felt like he had to watch her even though she appeared to not need any help.

Steve’s eyes widened as a little red laser dot appeared on her back. She was too busy fighting off the one in front of her and at the same time her arrogance distracted her that she didn’t notice. Once the man fell, a small piece of metal latched to her back. It sent volts of electricity right to her body. Every nerve in [Y/N] went into panic. The pain shocked her to no end. She screamed bloody murder.

[Y/N] fell to the ground. She was clutching her head, fingernails drilling to her scalp. She screamed another time and tears pricked her vision. Her breathing was fast and quick breaths as she hugged herself, trying to make herself smaller. She latched her grip to her hair again, taking shaky breaths.

[Y/N] had her stare right in front of her that she didn’t notice the one who tasered her has her on his sights. He aimed to her back and shot her shoulder. [Y/N] fell forward with a frozen look on her face. Not even bothering to fight back.

Steve quickly knocked out the man in front of him before throwing his shield towards [Y/N]’s attacker. The man fell unconscious after the massive blow in the head.

Steve quickly went to her and held her face gently in his hands. He was greeted by her terrified eyes, rapid breathing, and massive shaking. [Y/N] was going into shock.

”[Y/N]?“ He asked softly, hoping she’d respond to him but she didn’t and tears started falling. Steve couldn’t believe the sight in front of him but he didn’t have time to think it. He immediately wrapped his arms around the woman, careful not to touch her shot wound and cause her more pain. ”[Y/N], come here,“ he whispered as he held her.

“Everything will be okay,” he soothed to her ear. “I’ll get you out of here.”

Steve started rubbing her back to calm her. [Y/N] responded by wrapping her arms around Steve’s neck and pulling him close to her, burying her face to his neck. He released a sigh of relief; that was a good sign. He carefully carried her off the ground and lifted her bridal style.

Steve followed the same trail where they entered from. He noticed that the lockdown didn’t affect them by the slightest. He side glanced at the woman he was carrying, now breathing peacefully to his neck, and couldn’t stop a small smile. 'She thought of every single casualty,’ he thought, 'how amazing.’

He followed the way out, eventually finding their car. Steve carefully placed [Y/N] in the passenger seat. He gave her first aid, just enough for the road. He took her hand as he glanced up to her. She was sleeping soundly as if nothing bad has happened. [Y/N] looked calm this way, serene and beautiful when she’s at peace. Almost like an angel, but one who isn’t afraid of smiting anyone who deserved it. He judged her wrongly. Not anymore, he thought as he held her hand.

When he was about to let go and close the car door, a hand pulled him back. [Y/N] with her eyes open but not moving a muscle. Steve only smiled back weakly and squeezed her hand a little before letting go. He closed the door and went to the driver seat. [Y/N]’s gaze followed the captain as he sat beside her. Without any words exchanged, Steve placed her hand to his and intertwined their fingers.

[Y/N] didn’t say anything or dared to refuse his touch. She merely leaned back to the chair and rested her head. Not long after, she fell asleep, leaving Steve to his own thoughts.

Soon, they arrived at [Y/N]’s apartment. Steve didn’t have the heart to wake her up. So instead, he took it to himself to carry her up. He carefully carried her to the front door and the lock stopped him from opening it. He looked down at the potted plant by her door. Steve glanced to the woman in his arms, she made herself comfortable and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled as he shook his head. Putting it under a potted would be too obvious.

He took a good look around and examined the hallway. He glanced back the frame of the door. A small glint of metal shone and he reached up for it. It was the key and he opened the lock with it. That was too obvious. He would need to have to tell her to better her hiding in plain sight skills.

Steve entered the room, it looked messy as always. He maneuvered his steps to not break anything important like the different machine parts scattered on the floor. He reached her room, a place he hadn’t been in since the first time he carried her, bloody again. He replaced her bandage again and made sure she was comfortable.

[Y/N] did well today. Not only did she saved two children but she got hurt doing it. And then there’s what happened. [Y/N] went into shock. She screamed when the probes of the taser latched onto her back and Steve couldn’t erase the sound from his head. Suddenly her words rang in his mind. 'I’m afraid of the thunder.’

'Yeah, I hate them. Hate them a lot.’

Her words immediately made sense to him. Her childhood fear must still be her weakness until now. It must’ve triggered something deep for her to react that way. Steve felt like going back to the facility and denting the skull of the guy who tasered [Y/N] with another fist to the face.

Steve shook his head as he brushed her hair from her face. Her soft snores were proof that she was sleeping better. She would need painkillers in the morning. He was sure she wouldn’t bother to drink some herself after that. He would need to stay to make sure she’d drink her medicine.

He made up his mind and without a second thought, he removed the miscellaneous objects on the couch next to her bed and lied down. He turned his body to the side and glanced to [Y/N]. He could’ve thought of what he would say to his friends when he comes home later, or what he should do when he wakes up, or even what reason he should give [Y/N] that he’s still here. But instead, Steve slept with the thought of what could’ve possibly traumatized someone as strong and intelligent as [Y/N] to act so horribly and what can he do to prevent it from ever happening again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference? Whaaaaaat Reference???


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wordiness is a curse. We get to see progress yay. I’m all up for a slow burn. Thank you for reading.

Steve woke up to the sound of soft snores and quiet knocking. He instinctively glanced to [Y/N] to find her sleeping soundly in a bundle of blankets, making him smile at her. He was worried for her wellbeing a few hours ago but looking at her now, with her hair in a mess and limbs tangled with the sheets. 

His attention was taken back to the knocking in the distance. Steve immediately checked for weapons around the room and all he saw was multiple gadgets he absolutely had no idea how to use. A gun was the only thing he knew how to use but he decided on not taking it. 

He silently strode towards the door, a little bit confused by the miscellaneous locks on the door accompanied with dim red lights. It resembled what a bomb squad would deactivate and that made him nervous and the patient knocking was pressuring him too. The corner of his eye caught the keys he left by the door and quickly took it. He inserted the key with shaky hands in the lock and as he turned, every blinking light turned off and he released a sigh in relief. He should’ve known all those things were just for show like it’s maker. He thought, chuckling to himself. 

He hid behind the door as he slowly opened it, going into a fighting stance which quickly melted away when he was greeted by a rather innocent looking old lady sporting thick glasses with a smile and carrying a steamy bowl of soup. 

“Uh, hello.” Steve greeted meekly, not knowing how to reply. He didn’t know if [Y/N] was in a different persona here or if he’ll be recognized or anything. 

“Good morning.” The old woman greeted back, showing off a welcoming smile. She handed the bow of soup towards Steve, confusing him slightly but he took it anyways. “I just wanted to give [Y/N] some chicken soup.”

“Thank you very much, ma'am.”

“Is she okay? I saw that she was a little tired last night.” The woman sounded genuinely concerned and she was. She actually did see Steve carrying [Y/N] to her apartment while she was unconscious. She just needed to know if she was alright by the goodness of her heart. Steve sensed this and felt like she had the right to be at ease. 

“Yes, she’s getting better. She has been overworking herself,” Steve reasoned, quickly thinking of an excuse for what the woman saw. 

“Oh, how unfortunate. I know she’s a workaholic; always leaving early then going back in the middle of the night. I just get so worried sometimes.” The woman shook her head, remembering the very few times she saw [Y/N] go back home and [Y/N] always seemed too tired to be bothered. 

“Yes, well, I’ll make sure she eats all of this.” Steve bantered, gesturing to the bowl and making the mood a little brighter. The old woman chuckled at the young man in front of her. 

“She’s so lucky to have such a nice boy to look after her.” The old woman cooed as she placed a comforting hand on Steve’s arm. “Be good to her, okay?”

Steve’s brows furrowed in shock. Is this woman saying what he thinks she’s saying? “Uh-”

“Of course he will.” A voice giggled as Steve felt a hand snake around his arm. 

[Y/N] woke up to the sound of Steve trying to be slick a moment ago. She would peek out and silently chuckle at him maneuvering himself from all the stuff she had on her floor. She couldn’t forget that frustrated look on his face when he had to open the door. She ought to tease him about it later.

“Thanks for the soup, Laura.” [Y/N] took in a deep breath as she leaned onto Steve more. “It smells amazing. Thank you very much.”

“It’s absolutely no trouble, honey.” Laura laughed. The woman reached over for [Y/N]’s hand which she eagerly let her. She patted over it lovingly. Steve was wondering on this change of character. Not to mention that she introduced herself with her real name. “You found such a nice man. And very good looking one at that.” 

[Y/N] wrapped her arm around Steve’s tighter, leaning her head over his shoulder. She felt Steve tense up so she removed her hold and placed her hand on the small of his back. “You know me. I wouldn’t settle if not for the best.” 

“You two look just perfect together.” The woman breathed out, staring fondly at the two. “Reminds me of my husband and I back in the day.”

Steve’s eyes widened at Laura’s words, he shook his head to deny the misunderstanding. “Oh no, we-”

“We’re still not official,” [Y/N] interrupted. The two shared a quick look and Steve could see what [Y/N] wanted through her firm gaze, not to mention her hold was getting tighter, “not out to the public. My boyfriend here just wants to take things slow.” Lying comes so normal to her. She can make the most outrageous lie look like gospel truth. Another trait of hers Steve had to take note of. 

“Right, babe?”

He nodded, [Y/N]’s hand were alerting him. “Y-Yes. That’s it.” 

He placed the bowl on the table by the door. His hands were shaking with how comfortable [Y/N] was holding him. “We want to take things slow…. uh, know everything about each other first before going to the next step of our relationship and uh-” Steve was over explaining. [Y/N] noted that he was a good liar but not when he’s surprised with it. 

“He’s pretty traditional with our relationship. and I’m really glad that we’re taking everything slow.” [Y/N] swooped in and helped him, finding this nervousness so amusingly entertaining. 

She turned her body and smiled so wide that Steve almost thought all of it was real. “It really makes it more… special,” she breathed out, capturing Steve’s full attention as she stared at his eyes. 

“Oh, how beautiful…” Laura sighed, completely enamored by the couple in front of her. “Robert will be so happy to hear the news.” 

“I hope you two last.” Steve continued to deepen his stare at [Y/N] who giggled at Laura’s words, lowering her gaze as if getting shy. The only thing that made him snap out of it was her pinch on his back. 

“Thank you ma'am.” Steve almost stuttered, still in doubt if he was helping with this lie. “So do I.“ 

Steve held on to [Y/N]’s hand to, patting it lightly while she smirked internally. Steve was getting good at this. Laura awed at the two’s affection not even a bit of doubt that what the two had was real. “Alright, I’ll leave you two. Enjoy the soup!” Laura called out as she walked away, waving as she walked away. 

“Let’s go babe.” [Y/N] took the bowl from his hand and pushed him lightly in the room. “Uh, yeah.” Steve closed the door and [Y/N] removed her hand quickly from Steve’s lower back, taking the bowl of soup by the door. 

“Sorry for that. She won’t leave until she’s sees evidence for her theory.” She side glanced at him, feeling the need to tease the growing blush on his cheeks. “She saw you carrying me to my apartment. She’s a woman with common sense and romantic thoughts. I don’t think she’ll settle with another one night stand.” 

“It’s….alright.” He tried to found the right word but that was what came out. 

There was silence. [Y/N] just sat on her favorite chair, eating her soup in piece and leaving Steve to stand awkwardly. “Should I go?” 

“I sent a letter in your name to your friends,” she stated monotonously before taking another sip. “I thought I’ll need you longer but, apparently not.” 

“So, I can’t go home?” 

A soft smile made its way to her lips as she placed the bowl on the table. She clapped as she stood up. “Let’s go somewhere.” 

“It’s my relaxing weekend and I’ll be damned if I spend it locked in here.” Steve only replied with a raised eyebrow as he rolled his eyes at her recklessness. She’s injured and all she can think about is going outside. 

“You’ll open your wounds,“ Steve interjected. 

“Not the first time.” She shook her head. 

“You haven’t healed halfway yet.” 

“I’ll power through.” 

Steve sighed. [Y/N] was always so persistent. “And I don’t think you’re ready after yesterday-” 

“I’m fine, Steve,” [Y/N] snapped, Steve was crossing a line. “It happens all the time with everyone.” 

“[Y/N]. You froze. You were going into massive shock,” Steve reasoned. 

“Happens with everyone,“ she rolled her eyes, not realizing Steve’s point. “It’s not natural to get tasered you know-” 

“That was the first time I heard you scream,” he muttered quietly, shutting [Y/N] up. There was a brief silence as Steve searched her eyes for any answer. She swallowed before she muttered. “First time for everything. Won’t happen again.” 

“[Y/N],” he snapped. 

“Steve,“ she mocked. 

“I can’t let you go alone after something like that.” Steve tried to make her understand. His conscience would never allow it if he’ll let her make horrible decisions that can harm her, especially after what he saw yesterday. 

[Y/N] blinked back at Steve. Her mind was scanning over his words again and again to make sure she heard exactly what he said. She let out a laugh when she realized what he meant, or at least what she thinks he meant. “Is- is that just an excuse to go with me?“ 

Before Steve could deny the allegations, [Y/N] has already assumed a confident pose and crossed her arms, chuckling mischievously. “I would’ve just let you tag along, you know.” 

Steve could only roll his eyes at her. It was too late to back out now. “Just tell me where we’re going.” 

The woman thought for a while, weighing in all of the chances and things they can do. Once an idea popped in her head, she smirked at Steve who swallowed at the sight, nervous of whatever thought must’ve caused it. “How do you feel about some ice cream?”

*

“Anything particular about this shop?” Steve said in hushed tones. He kept his head down, trying to conceal his face with the hat [Y/N] has supplied him with. She didn’t pay attention to the man. Her mind was occupied with the transaction she was making on her phone. Her eyes were covered by her aviators while her fingers were going on phenomenal speed, typing away the codes needed. 

While [Y/N] was busy getting who knows what, Steve examined the place. It looked quite normal really but he knew better than to judge so quickly. It was quaint shop with bubblegum pink wallpaper, the tables had a doily place mats, the ceiling was decorated with a cute chandelier and the counter had several pastries, cakes and ice cream flavored on display. “A secret facility?“ 

“A serial killer disguised as a shop owner?” That was when [Y/N] chuckled at Steve’s paranoia. She placed the phone down on the table, locked and finished with its task. She tucked a stray blonde hair back to her ear. “Nope,” she chuckled amusedly, popping the ‘p’, “they just make the best sundaes.” 

With her words not even registering in Steve’s mind, she turned her head and waved. “Hey, Jane.“ 

A strawberry blonde with light olive skin and a pink apron turned her head and her eyes lit up with excitement as she scurried towards the two’s table. “Liza!”

The woman side hugged [Y/N] to which she responded enthusiastically, shocking Steve. She lifted her sunglasses to reveal her wearing contact lenses and gave off a big grin. “It’s been so long! How’s my favorite customer doing?”

“Just horrible! I’ve been so busy lately! I need my ice cream.” [Y/N] moaned with a slight accent and dramatic tone. She even placed her hand on her stomach and tilted her head with her lips pouted. “Please, Jane?” 

The woman in front of them placed her hands on her hips, jutted her hips out and tsked at [Y/N]. “Busy? What can possible be so important than ice cream that-hello.“ Jane muttered, only now seeing the man seated across [Y/N]. The woman’s eyes taken over Steve, swallowing a little, liking what’s she’s seeing. 

Steve glanced behind him then at [Y/N] who staring at him as if telling him to speak up. Steve got the message and smiled before squeaking out a little. "Oh hi." 

[Y/N] could’ve face palmed at his actions. She knew he wasn’t good with being shocked into improv but being so anxious was going to get them caught but she had to admit, he looked kind of cute when he’s silently asking her for help. So she kept her silence and watched as how he would handle this situation. 

"I haven’t seen you here before.” 

"It’s my first time here.” Steve nodded, glancing towards [Y/N], asking with his eyes. That was when she decided it was enough torture for one day.

[Y/N] placed her hand atop the Steve’s on the table before turning her head towards Jane. She took his hand to hers and gazed at Steve adoringly. “Yeah, I was just telling him about your famous sundaes.“ 

The blonde in front of the two slowly realized the scene in front of her. A big grin forming on her face as she covered her mouth to hide her gasp. "Oh. Oh. OH. Wow.” 

“Wow, Liz,” Jane breathed out as [Y/N] intertwined their fingers. [Y/N] smirked and winked at the woman, making her grin wider. “I know, girl." 

"I’ll go get your sundaes then.” Jane announced before turning back and going behind the counter to make the order. 

“Yes please!” [Y/N] called out, her accent thick in her words. Steve raised his eyebrow at her which she responded with a shrug. 

“And Liz?” Jane asked, making both Steve and [Y/N] to look up. “That is an incredibly good reason to be busy.“ The woman winked. 

"I know. It’s killing my back,” she gestured to her back and murmured in a teasing tone which made both woman laugh and Steve to stare at her scandalously. Only when Jane left to finish their order, [Y/N] removed her hold on Steve’s hand and innocently took the menu to gaze over the different flavored of ice cream she can have. She finally looked at Steve who still looked scandalized. “What?” 

“Just go with it, Ian,“ she said winking as she said the name. She released a laugh at Steve’s uncomfortable face. 

"Here is our special. The together combo. Exclusively for couples.” Jane placed their order on the table, a single sundae with several scoops of multiple flavored ice cream enough to be shared with only two spoons accompanying it.

“Ooh.. wait, what’s the catch?” [Y/N] pouted, crossing her arms towards the woman. She was completely on character she was portraying as that Steve couldn’t help but compare her to Natasha. And he thought the Russian woman was the best at things left these. 

"Nothing. It’s on the house.” Jane waved her off. “Oh really?” 

“For being so adorable.“ Jane cooed before letting the couple have their alone, giggling to herself. [Y/N] could only chuckle at her before grabbing a spoon. 

“Just don’t mind her. She’s a romantic,” [Y/N] stated as she ate a spoonful of ice cream and smiling a little at the flavor in her mouth. 

Steve just continued to stare at the carefree woman in front of him who didn’t seem bothered by anything. She was just there, enjoying her ice cream peacefully. 

"Ian?!” Steve finally asked, making her roll her eyes as she took the other spoon and shoved it to his hands. “Just enjoy the damn ice cream, Rogers.”

*

After a rather forced but pleasant sundae eaten, [Y/N] insisted on taking a walk, ignoring Steve’s suggestions of going back to her apartment and replacing her bandages. He was worried about her well-being but she was having none of it. There was little to no conversation, both still not comfortable with each other. But then it gave Steve to examine his surroundings. He noticed they were getting further and further from her place; people were starting to dwindle to where they were going. She beckoned him to follow her as she started to go off the road and into the forest. He was hesitant at first but he couldn’t say no when [Y/N] grabbed his arm and pulled him further,

“Where are we?” Steve asked finally after 20 minutes of hiking in silence.

“Relax,” [Y/N] chuckled at his uneasiness. “It’s just the park.”

Steve was far from convinced. From the time he knew [Y/N], nothing, absolutely nothing is as it seems. "And?“

"It’s always deserted. Not a lot of people go here anymore. It’s a little forgotten,” [Y/N] explained as she continued to trek. She dodged the trees and low branches as if she already knew the way like the back of her hand. They get further and further and [Y/N] could already feel the breeze while all Steve could think of was the itchy plants that somehow got inside his shoes.

“Here we are.”

Steve stopped his internal complaining before glancing up to see the view and he was glad he did.“Wow.” 

“I know, right?”

The hiking proven to be worth the wait. The scenery was absolutely beautiful. [Y/N] led the both of them to a serene meadow being circled by a few trees by a quaint lake at the heart of the park. It had small wild flowers that were bringing a different color to the green grass on the ground, perfect to be sat on. And above the clear and still lakewater was the serene blue sky. It was relaxing to look at; It was all too surreal.

"It’s so peaceful.” He smiled as he felt the cool breeze hit his face just right.

"Yes,” [Y/N] agreed, happy that she was back here. She visited often. It was one of the few places where she can truly be alone and feel safe at the same time. She found this place a long time ago when she was hiding in the forest after one of her missions gone horribly wrong and she needed to be off the radar. She was never supposed to get the long time apartment nearby but this place further solidify her stay. It became her haven.

“Feels like my own private forest,“ [Y/N] explained. Steve stood back and took a breath of fresh air. The place was refreshing to look at compared to the battlefield he was used to. "This is beautiful. Thank you,” he breathed out, thankful that [Y/N] would share such an intimate place with him.

[Y/N] felt her cheeks burned a bit, making her turn away from the man who was smiling up to the scenery adoringly. “Well, this place is multifunctional,” [Y/N] uttered lowly, letting Steve have his moment.

“There is so much privacy here.” Her tone got lower as she went to his back.

“You can rest, have picnics,…” she trailed as she got closer, whispering the words to his ear and Steve instinctively closing his eyes to listen to her calming voice. She places both of her hand to hold his tense arms, immediately Steve relaxed but it was a mistake when she continued, “…bury a body." 

Before Steve could react to her words, [Y/N] caught him completely off guard. She turned his body to face her as they both fell to the ground with her on top. His arms twisted beneath him in a way that if he were to use them to sit up would possibly break something. She kept her weight distributed as she straddled him, her hand was on his shoulder ready to pop it off its socket while the other was around his neck, fingers pressing onto important veins, almost cutting off his breathing. He was absolutely helpless and he knows it. [Y/N] smirked at the sight of the wide-eyed captain beneath her. “Isn’t that right, captain?”

”[Y/N], what are you-“ she pressed a little bit harder on his shoulder, cutting him off. 

"You already know too much.” She cooed sweetly, sarcasm dripping off of her words. She tilted her head “I can’t have you going out and about anymore.” 

“[Y-[Y/N]?” He choked out, scared of the woman on top of him. One second she seemed sweet then the next is she’s the most terrifying person to ever threaten him with death.

“It’s nothing personal. I promise.” Her eyes was cold and her face was void of any emotions and Steve couldn’t figure if it was even the same woman he was just conversing with.

"Don’t do this,” Steve pleaded as the fingers around his neck was digging in, making it much harder to breathe. [Y/N] only chuckled in reply, nearing her face to his with the same smirk plastered on her face. That would be the last thing will see: a cleverly psychotic woman who made him trust her before betraying him as if it was her second nature. “Bye bye, captain.”

Steve shut his eyes closed, readying himself for the blow. But it never came. “Pfft…” 

Her stifling laughs made him opened his eyes to [Y/N] biting her lips to fight her grin away but obviously failing as her chest bucked. Steve’s confused look made her burst. “Oh my god, your face!” 

“Your face was-” she wheezed in between her laugh, falling from above Steve and onto the ground, clutching her stomach, “oh my god, that was glorious.”

"W-What?“ Steve stammered, sitting up to questioningly ogle at [Y/N] who was still howling with laughter. She raised her head, eyes brimming with happy tears.

"Did you seriously think I was going to kill you?" Her eyebrows furrows as she chuckled in between her words.

"You… you were joking?” 

“Yes, I was just kidding.” She sat up, still chuckling to herself while wiping away her tears. “And you totally fell for it,” she repeated, cracking herself up again.

"It’s not funny,” Steve grounded his teeth in annoyance, kinda pissed that he fell for it. He firmly looked at her but she couldn’t keep a straight face. “You terrified me.“ 

"It’s kinda funny.” [Y/N] tilted her head to the side, her grin was wide as she stared at Steve’s adorable pouting face that she swears he doesn’t notice he does.

Steve rolled his eyes at [Y/N]’s confident smile, she was just having fun. And he had to admit, he was the one who fell for it. “Only a little,” he murmured, making [Y/N] grin wider as she heard. “Just a little,” he repeated, to clear it up. He stared at her sternly and she nodded in understanding, clamping her mouth shut to stop the corners of her mouth from turning up. Steve shook his head at the woman, back away to lean on the three behind him. [Y/N] followed him, leaning her weight on his side. Steve didn’t bother to move away or deny her in any way, she was humming peacefully and it was relaxing him somehow. [Y/N] glanced up to him with her usual smirk which he returned a gentle smile.

“It’s still funny though.”

*

They were strolling, the sun was about to set in approximately half an hour. The surroundings were slowly dimming; it was time the two called it a day. They talked about a multitude number of things, discussed each other’s pieces of interests and laughed about complete and utter nonsense. 

Steve just finished telling a story about how he stopped a feud between Sam and Bucky because of a broken spoon. It was a roller coaster from beginning to end and it resulted in both of their spoons being bent by Steve to stop future wreckage of each other’s silverware. [Y/N] could just shake her head and laugh. 

[Y/N] checked her watch before stopping and facing Steve who did the same. Her letter only said that Steve would be home exactly on this day. “You better go, captain. I’m sure they’re already waiting for you." 

"They probably are.” Steve nodded. Not only does he need a good enough excuse for what mission he was in, but then he’ll have to explain how there’s no report about a mission that never existed. He could only sigh and glance at the woman next to him. He smiled at her, whatever hell he’s going to go in later at least this day was worth it. “That was fun." 

[Y/N] rolled her eyes before chuckling. Steve said that as if he was surprised to have fun with her. "I don’t murder people everyday, Rogers." 

Steve nodded, chuckling softly. Her dark humor never failed to amuse him. He took a deep sigh, a smile still in his lips. "Thank you.” His words made her glance up to him. It seemed heartfelt, giving [Y/N] a light tinge of blush on her cheeks. 

"Sure whatever. Go.“ She waved him off, wishing he wouldn’t catch the slight redness on her face he caused. 

Steve was about to turn his back but he remembered how she is. "Drink your medicine. Get home safely. Take care,” he said in a commanding voice, knowing all too well about her attitude. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, captain,” she rolled her eyes and smirked as she said his title mockingly, making the two share a laugh before it dying out. Steve was left to appreciate the beauty that is [Y/N]. Under that blonde wig, she cleverly hid her [Y/H/C] hair and her [Y/E/C] eyes behind that fake glasses but it couldn’t do anything to hide how radiant she is. She was glowing with every laugh and that little eye crinkle she does was doing things to his chest. [Y/N] was making him feel things he only experienced from one woman and that was years ago. But this felt different, more extreme somehow. And he has no idea what to think of it. 

[Y/N] stared back at Steve, feeling weird by his gaze. Her eyes quickly examined his body language to see what he was thinking about or at least just a glimpse of it. There was no hardness in his stare. His fists weren’t clenched in fists but instead, his fingers were curling up in anxiety. His body language was closed and worried in a sense. She glanced back to his face, his pursed lips, his forehead lightly creased and his pupils dilated. [Y/N] immediately felt her cheeks get hotter by the second at what she saw. She blinked back her suspicions and disregarded them. There was no way. Absolutely no way that would be the explanation. She cleared her throat to snap him out of it before putting back her usual smirk on her face as if she saw nothing. 

"Now get that bubble butt out of here before I kick it.” She playfully pushed his shoulder, making Steve move a little faster and chuckle at her words. With a parting smile her way and a soft nod, Steve turned his back to [Y/N] and proceeded to walk away and the woman turned and did the same. 

Out of sheer curiosity and temptation, [Y/N] does something she has never done before. She looked back. And boy,did she not regret it. She smirked to herself before carrying on her walk. Captain America does have a cute butt. 

*

“How did your mission go?” Bucky asked as Steve entered the room on his way to his own floor. They were all watching yet another one of Sam’s picks that he thought Bucky should watch. Clint and Natasha were sharing a couch while Tony and Bruce were on personalized Iron man bean bag chairs. Steve turned back and grinned at his friend. 

"Horrible,” he chuckled, physically unable to remove the smile on his face, “absolutely horrible." 

Sam and Bucky shared a glance. "Then why are you all smiley?” Sam asked, confused. 

Steve remembered exactly why and the memories of [Y/N] flashed in his mind. All her antics, her dark humor, her presence. It was enough to make him laugh. “I don’t know,” he giggled uncontrollably before going on his way to the elevator for a well-deserved rest. 

Everyone shared glances, wishing someone knew whatever was happening with Steve. Sam would look at Bucky but the soldier would just stare confusingly at where Steve was as if that never has happened before in their whole friendship which it hasn’t. 

"It’s official,“ Tony announced, shifting in his bean bag chair and filling his mouth with popcorn. "Captain America has snapped, people.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I could’ve sworn this was a two person mission.” Natasha murmured to herself as she scanned over the files they were given. They were just at a briefing and were handed newfound missions.

Steve found himself silently wishing it was his.

“It’s for you, Steve,” Nat handed the file to him. He bit the inside of his cheek, to stop the corner of his mouth from turning up. Of course it is. [Y/N], wouldn’t have it another way.

This deal of theirs evolved into a habit. For the past 3 months, Steve will be needed for about 2-4 days twice or trice a month. It was always an over the top mission but somehow it only needed the captain. If someone in the team is required to accompany him then just by chance, a mission will be assigned to that person thus leaving the captain on his own accords.

Steve slowly felt that he would be waiting for the said specified mission for him. Even though [Y/N] never credited herself for it, Steve knew that it was her. He was always placed on solo missions that would be too easy even with just him and then before he goes home way earlier than stated, he gets a message from [Y/N] that he’s needed. That much coincidence wasn’t just pure… coincidence.

*

“What mission are we going now?” Steve asked worriedly, removing the jacket he wore. He got a text message with only the words: ‘urgent mission. come as soon as you’ve seen this.’ With only those words, he speeded towards the place, using his motorcycle. 

“You’re in for a treat, captain.” [Y/N] walked towards him, a small cylindrical object in hand with her usual smirk. “I have a special job just for you.” 

She shoved the object to his hands before going back to her work space, leaving him confused. “It’s called ‘hold the flashlight while I fix the thing’.” 

His shoulders slumped at her words. “You’re serious.” 

“No, I’m [Y/N].” The grin she flashed him showed that she wasn’t kidding. No, not one bit. She clapped, calling his attention. “Get to work.” He huffed in defeat, turning the flashlight on and taking a seat on the stool next to [Y/N]. He should’ve known. He should’ve seen this coming. Only things like these would equal to urgent to her. 

“Oh, lighten up, Captain McPouty.” [Y/N] chuckled, playfully smirking as she put on her protective gear. “It’s not everyday I get America’s golden boy to help me make weapons of mass destruction.” 

He chuckled, smiling faintly. “I wasn’t pouting.” He was mesmerized by how [Y/N] could multitask all of this. Her mind must be going in speeds he can never be able to comprehend. He blinked as his brows furrowed. 

“Weapons of what?”

*

[Y/N] was tinkering again in her work space. She was trying to make a gun that folds by itself for easy storage and repairing any kinks in her system. She was by far irritated by every small sound she could hear like stool nearby shifting its weight, the humming of an unfamiliar tune, the soft breathing from another person. “Why are you here again?” She asked annoyed, irritably pulling her goggles of her face and placing her tools down on the table.

“Why? Don’t you need me?” Steve called out from behind the counter. He saw [Y/N] working and automatically knew he shouldn’t be so close to her work. Not when it was blinking like a bomb and multiple computers in front of her were spitting out some codes that only made sense to her.

“No,” She turned, clenching her jaw lightly while crossing her arms. She didn’t call him. She didn’t text him. Hell, she didn’t contact him by any way. He just showed up, knocked on the door and called her name. [Y/N] knew it was his free weekend and she didn’t need him so she didn’t bother to disturb him. But apparently, that was his plan.

Steve innocently tilted his head to the side. “Then, I’ll just sit here quietly then.” Steve smiled, his eyes lighting up. [Y/N] could curse him right now and punch his perfect face. It’s almost as if he knows his smile can affect her choices.

She turned her back on him, placing her attention back on the machine in front of her and not on the growing heat on her cheeks. “Don’t disturb me, Rogers. Go away.”

“No. I’ll just be here in case I’ll be needed,” Steve opposed, getting himself comfortable by leaning on the counter.

[Y/N] turned around to give him the death glare, one that can make any man who knew her shake in their boots but Steve only grinned at her. He was challenging her in a way she didn’t like. He was comfortably taunting her and by the looks of it, he wasn’t about to be persuaded anytime soon.

“Fine, don’t leave,” [Y/N] sighed in defeat. She picked up her tools and began fixing the wires. She lifted the almost finished gun and it made an audible click. She side glanced to Steve who was gulping at the sight of the weapon. “But if you distract me. You’ll be the first one to taste this gun.”

“Understood,” Steve answered. [Y/N] turned her head, a little smile playing on her lips. Even when she never have faced him, Steve knew she was smiling. And he had to admit, [Y/N] has a certain charm when she smiles like that. Maybe it was because it was a rare occurrence and it was always smirk coming from her but Steve could really get used to that smile.

*

“And the drone has now entered the air space.” [Y/N] pat herself on the back with Steve gazing over the multiple screens that was showing a sky with one screen showing army people examining their own cameras. It looked like a scene in the Air Force.

“I can’t see it.” Steve squinted at the different screens, some were hacked footage of the same facility she was breaking into. Everyone there was oblivious that their systems were hacked and someone was having a laugh out of it.

“You’re not supposed to.” [Y/N] rolled her eyes.

“It’s there but it’s miniature.” She started to control the small craft. The screen was nearing what seemed like a government facility complete with camouflage painted aircrafts and simple looking barracks. “Like really really small.”

“I know what miniature means.” Steve sassed. He swears this woman can think so low of other people’s intelligence.

“I mean how did you make it so small?” He asked as he studied the footage better. It was high definition and the cameras were not low quality. Even Tony doesn’t have such technology in so small sizes. “With a big microscope of some sort?”

“Nah. I borrowed some shrinking tech from an old friend of mine.” [Y/N] shrugged as she was about to land.

“You have friends?” Steve teased, making [Y/N] glare at him. “No, but feelings maybe.”

She shook her head at the man as her tiny equipment started to scan the place within a mile radius. Her fingers typed at amazing speeds, her brain reminding her of certain memories.

An image of an aged man popped in her mind, respectable for what he had contributed in the world of science. She met him when she was undercover and they had a splendid talk about his work to which he still denies but [Y/N] knew better. “We’re not really friends but I’ve met him once. Nice guy, really smart, has a cool daughter and has a very very easy to hack systems.”

Steve let out a chuckle, he raised his eyebrow at her “Borrowed, huh?”

“Sue me.” [Y/N] challenged, her head turning towards Steve but her fingers were still going at it. Steve smirked as he let his attention go back to the screen.

“What’s the drone for?”

“It’s been a while since I infiltrated a top secret government facility. I’ve been itching to see some more files I can use for blackmails,” her eyes glinted evilly as she glanced at Steve with her usual smirk on. Only to have him, shrug in return and gaze back to the computer screens. “Okay.”

[Y/N]’s fingers suddenly stopped; she slowly turned her head towards the carefree captain next to her. “Aren’t you going to stop me?”

“Are you going to stop if I tell you?”

“No…” she trailed, not quite getting where this is going.

“Then go ahead.”

“What?” [Y/N] turned her head back towards Steve in shock.

“I’m advising against it though,” he stared at her firmly, wanting to get the message out, “I’m not patronizing you or anything.”

“Uh, okay…” [Y/N] whispered confused, glancing wearily at him. She was thinking if he was doing some kind of reverse psychology but he remained the same. That was when [Y/N] decided Steve Rogers was either a mystery or just plain weird.

Steve merely watched before [Y/N] turned the drone back. He didn’t opposed to it or anything like that. All [Y/N] really needed was to make sure that the airspace of the facility wasn’t as extremely guided as she thought. She just wanted to see Cap’s reaction and this reaction of his was weird. It wasn’t what she expected nor what she wanted.

*

“Where are we going?” 

Steve merely watched as [Y/N] fixed her things. He only stared as she pulled out a throwing knife from beneath the cushion of her couch. He can only purse his lips, he remembered sitting on that couch almost every time he was here.

“I’m going to pay a few people a visit.” [Y/N] played with the knife, spinning it in her hand. The smirk on her face adding up to everything was the perfect recipe for effectively threatening someone but much to her dismay, Steve stayed the same.

“Oh, okay,” Steve merely nodded as he made his way towards [Y/N], taking her packed duffel bag, ready for the road trip they were about to go to.

“What?” She flustered. Hurriedly, [Y/N] blocked the door with her body. She couldn’t believe such a monotonous answer. Where was the disappointment? The drama? That adorable worried face she grew to like? “No worried questions? No violent reactions? No ‘what you’re doing is wrong’?”

Steve chuckled at her. You’d think she would want him to be used to everything by now. But this reaction was proving otherwise. He knew her better now, her and her twisted way of having fun. He already knew it all too well. “I’m thinking that these people deserve this visit.”

“Maybe, maybe not, I may be threatening orphans for all you know. What made you so sure?” [Y/N] crossed her arms, challenging the captain who only had a gentle smile on his face.

“Because you don’t do that.”

“Quick to judge me again, Rogers?” She raised her eyebrow at him.

“I just know you more now and that’s enough.” Steve only smiled and that sentence made her lose her dominant pose. She squinted at the captain. She wanted to ask if he was okay or if he even understands what he just said. “So, you’re perfectly okay with me potentially killing people?”

He simply shrugged.

“Okay, you’re not making this fun anymore,” she complained monotonously.

Steve couldn’t stop his grin. And that was it. The real reason why she’d try to scare him a lot of times. “I’m just not scared anymore.”

[Y/N]’s face turned sour and she looked absolutely offended. “That’s an insult.”

“It’s not.” Steve shook his head, a faint smile still lingering on his lips.

“Well, I’m taking it as an insult,” [Y/N] crossed her arms and her forehead creased in anger 

“Don’t be like that,” Steve cooed, still thinking lightly of the situation. His thoughts completely contradicting to [Y/N]’s which were going a dark road. He reach out to put a calming hand on her crossed arms but she pulled away from his touch. The intense look on her face made him realize his mistake.

“It’s just…” he trailed, trying to find the right words. “…that’s how I think now.”

[Y/N]’s anger increased when she heard how genuine and apologetic Steve seemed when he realized he had offended her. She raised her almost clenched hand, seemingly want to hold Steve by the throat but barely stopping herself. _How can a guy like Steve Rogers even exist? How dare he to?_ She pulled her arm down with its fist still clenched tightly and gave him the death glare before hissing out. “Be damn thankful of your charms, captain, or I would’ve skinned you by now.”

Steve nodded, accepting those words as her way of accepting his apology. But then he raised his eyebrow in confusion, with the corner of his mouth slowly turning up. “Charms?”

“I’m not repeating myself.” [Y/N] snapped before Steve could even reply to her and going out the door quickly so Steve couldn’t see the redness forming on her cheeks.

*

“Is this all really necessary, [Y/N]?” Steve has asked for about a hundredth time since they got here.

“Oh shut it, Rogers. I’m the one wearing a wig here. You’re just wearing a cap.” [Y/N] irritably pointed out again. The wig she picked was blonde, looked too true and was perfect for the very casual outfit and matching persona she has on. Steve only had on one of [Y/N]’s caps and a casual men’s jacket he didn’t bother to ask why she had.

“We just have to drop off a few things for a certain person I don’t like.” She played with the USB in her hands before shoving them in her pocket, safe and sound. “Then we can enjoy the rest of the carnival.” 

[Y/N] dreamily sighed as they both took in the sight in front of them. Colorful tents and stands were everywhere. The soft music of playing in the background. The long wait to ride the ferris wheel would probably be a mile long by now. Children were running around with their won prizes in hand. Their parents running after them, gasping their breaths at their attempt to catch their energetic child. Laughter and smiles gave the place such a happy and positive vibe.

They were trying to blend in by being as casual as possible with the other, being one of the couple’s going on a simple date in the carnival. [Y/N] insisted in the whole costume change. She looked very different with her wig on, even using sunglasses and her outfit just a plain shirt and worn out jeans. She also made Steve wear baggy pants and a new shirt with a jacket that was a few sizes too big for him and a cap to complete the look. He wanted to refuse due to the warm weather but [Y/N] insisted. She’d never tell him but she knew one of the key characteristics that people would recognize Steve was his build. So as much as she didn’t like her idea of his clothes too, she had to tell Steve to cover up.

“I would’ve never guessed you’d like these kinds of places.” Steve confessed with all honesty. His words made [Y/N] question the captain’s knowledge of her. He really doesn’t know much about her. But at least, he was still trying and that was what mattered to her. Not to mention, his curiosity and perseverance to learn more in a non-threatening way gives her a warm feeling she can’t quite explain.

“The change of scenery is nice,” She quietly answered wrapping her arm around Steve’s to be more convincing with their act. Steve gets the message removing her hold on his arm and holding her hand instead, keeping her close.

[Y/N] couldn’t help but feel proud. Steve was really making progress. [Y/N] could remember the time when a simple touch would make him tense or somewhat uncomfortable but now he doesn’t flinch anymore. He now welcomes it and even relaxes to the touch. 

Steve placed his gaze on [Y/N], a sudden realization just hit him. “Couldn’t you just hack the servers through your computer?” 

[Y/N] pouted, pondering over the thought for a while before shrugging and glancing up to Steve. “Yeah, but you’ve got to admit, this is much more entertaining.”

Steve squinted at her before starting to chuckle, making [Y/N] chuckle too. Their shared laughter was interrupted with a sharp slap to [Y/N]’s behind, making [Y/N] jump a little shocking the both of them. A low muttering was heard behind them. “Nice ass, blondie.” 

The duo turned around to see a smirking man who looked to damn confident of himself, looking down on the two, too proud of what he did. Steve clenched his fist. The casual misogyny is something Steve would never accept of this generation, not to mention one of the most disappointing. He lowered [Y/N]’s hand as he eyed the man who had his arms crossed, smirking too proudly for Steve’s liking. “Don’t you have a bit of respect-”

[Y/N] placed her hand on Steve’s chest, holding him back. With that unreadable look on her face, Steve was sure it meant that she got it so he backed off and gave her some space. 

“Excuse me, what did you say?” [Y/N] asked, her jaw clenched in anger. It made the guy’s friends behind him chuckle to themselves even whispering to the guy, patting him on the back as a congrats. “Ooh… you got a feisty one…” 

“I said: ‘nice ass, blondie.‘” The man dared her, stepping closer to get in her face, looking down. [Y/N] scoffed. The man was full of himself to even repeat himself. The man tsked when he saw her reaction. “C’mon blondie, it’s not my fault you can’t learn to take a compliment.”

The guy’s friend’s ‘ooh’ed and even gave him highfives. It was enough for Steve to start and punching their lights out but [Y/N] spoke out. “Oh no, I loved it, yeah.” She got even closer, staring the guy down. 

“'Cause it gives me permission to do this.” [Y/N] pulled back only to clench her fist before arcing it forward, directly hitting the guy’s face. Anyone close by could audibly hear the sharp sound of a bone cracking, specifically a jaw breaking as the man fell to the ground. 

“Let’s go.” [Y/N] murmured to Steve, taking hold of his arm and pulling him to start walking away from the scene with the guy moaning in pain in the background.

[Y/N] right of the bat just suckerpunched the guy, one who deserved it very much. She had that proud vibe surrounding her. She had her head held up high, jaw lightly clenched in mild annoyance. Steve couldn’t take his eyes of her. It wasn’t new that he saw her punch somebody in the face but it felt different. He was in complete awe.

“What?” [Y/N] noticed his staring, still annoyed of what happened.

Steve shook his head at being caught, stuttering under her piercing gaze. “N-Nothing.“

[Y/N] sighed realizing she placed some of her anger on Steve and he didn’t deserve it. Her hold around his arm tightened, completing their look as a couple. She needed to shoot something to get this pent up frustrations. She didn’t want to blame it on Steve. “Let’s just do the thing then get some cotton candy later.”

“Y-Yeah, let’s,” he breathed out, his gaze never leaving [Y/N]. 

*

Steve held the phone to his ear, waiting for her to pick up. He was at the entrance of the park, the park. He was placed into yet another mission. He could only blame [Y/N] for that. 

It has been the fifth time he pressed the call button. He kept going to the voicemail she had prepared for the number. It made Steve more and more anxious by the second. 

**_“Hi, it’s Cindy! You’ve reached my voicemail! I’m not here right now. So just leave your message after the beep and I’ll get right back at you, sugar~~”_** Her voicemail cooed, he pressed end and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. She changed her tone and accent to be more eerie and more cringeworthy. It was a plan if they’ve been found out. [Y/N] has said that she’d know if he was the one calling or not. How she’d know was beyond him but she always does. 

It wasn’t normal to reach her voicemail. [Y/N] would still answer right away whenever he calls even if she’s too busy to be bothered. She would even answer when she’s in the middle of something. This has never happened before. And that alone made his heart race with all the bad thoughts running through his mind. 

'She’s not answering. Where is she?’ he thought. 

His phone rang. He shuffled to answer the call. His excitement lowering and disappointment set in when he sees Natasha’s name on the screen. He was confused too though. Nat knew he was supposed to be on a mission and she would never disturb him and let it be a casualty unless it was extremely urgent.

He clicked answer and before he can even greet her, Nat’s voice boomed through the other line. “Steve! Change of plans! Abandon your mission! We found her!” Natasha’s voice were urgent yet clear. The mere mention of ‘her’ was enough for him to tense up. 

“What do you mean?” 

“She’s showed up on one of those bugged security cameras Tony has placed. She’s on a ship; we don’t know yet what she’s doing and why. We’re all going there now. You’ll be sent a plane to follow us. So hurry up, Rogers.” 

His throat ran dry. “Who is she?” 

“We finally got her, Steve.” Without seeing her face, Steve was sure Natasha was smirking. It just made him feel worse. “[Y/F/N] [Y/L/N].”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language, violence, so much action (I’m sorry for being so descriptive about those btw it may get boring). All research (also some of the science stuff) that was done by a quick glance of Wikipedia. Please don’t expect things to be accurate, I’m not good at these kinds of things. :) there is also a scene that may trigger someone so just a warning on that there will be traumas to be shown (just a headups) enjoy reading..

Steve ran; he ran as fast as he could. 

He got to his motorcycle and sped off, no question exceeding the speed limit. His heart was pumping out of his chest, he could hear ringing in his ears, his hold on the handle bars were tight enough to distort it out of its shape. He wouldn't be this worried if what he didn't have that conversation with Tony earlier right before he left. Tony's words were all that was echoing in his mind, anxiety pumping through his veins. 

_"It's like a lightning rod." Tony turned the baton around as it glowed, inspecting it. He was proud of his invention. He spent a good amount of time on it. "Shocks the person in fainting."_

_"Hella painful," he said proudly as if that's something to boast about. Steve could only roll his eyes. He's seen [Y/N] done better weapons but he kept his mouth shut and let Tony have his moment._

_"You wanna try?" Tony asked as he faced Cap, the weapon almost grazing his face, making him move away. Steve eagerly shook his head which made Tony huff in annoyance. He dumped the weapon back on the table, silently whirring with its electric charge. "Oh well, I'll have a chance to test it later."_

_Steve chuckled at him talking to himself as he handed over the files he had on his hands to Tony. Tony glanced him up and down, taking a note of Cap's getup. It was causal but it was his usual outfit for one of his missions._

_"Another mission, capsicle?"Tony removed his safety goggles, his eyes scanning over the files Steve had brought him. "You've been incredibly busy these past few months."_

_"I noticed that too," Bruce added, getting into the conversation as he pressed a few things on the hologram computers. "Captain America gotten high in demand."_

_"I don't know." Steve shrugged. He was used to getting these sort conversation starters. [Y/N] has practically trained him to answer what he needed to. "I'm just happy to help."_

_"Ugh, Bruce," Tony whined to his science bro, who chuckled to himself at Tony's childishness. Tony's face contorted to disgust. He even massaged the bridge of his nose for effect. "Capsicle's personality is so honorable, it's giving me a migraine. Can you get him out of here? The increase of patriotism in the air is making me suffocate."_

_"Tony-" Bruce was interrupted in the middle of his sermon by Steve chuckling and brushing off Tony's remarks. "It's okay Bruce, I was just leaving."_

_Steve stood a little straighter, ready to make his leave. He nodded to the two scientists who had no idea of his true agendas. Tony picked up his weapon and waved it goodbye. Steve waved back a bit before leaving. "Good luck with that, Tony."_

The mere phrase: _'I'll have a chance to try it later'_ was enough to feel no shame nor guilt in the last red lights he ran. If he only knew, he would - actually he doesn't know what he would do. It's not like he could've stopped Tony without sounding suspicious. But he still couldn't stop himself but feel worried. 

[Y/N] couldn't handle that. A standard little taser gun was enough to make her scream. Steve didn't want to think what might happen to her if she comes in contact with a weapon with more than ten times of power. And Steve will damned if he will just let that happen.

*

[Y/N] didn't anticipate this. She thought she'd be up and gone. Her ride out was all ready along with the stuff she had fixed. She had to make sure the special cargo in this ship would pass off normally. She has knocked out every single person in the whole ship. She had about one hour until everyone woke up, without a single idea of what happened. But here she was, winding up and prepping her emergency plans in case something like this happens.

[Y/N] opened her mini computer that doubled as her wristwatch, the screen dimly showed a 3D hologram. A few codes in and her bugs had the whole place under surveillance. She quickly removed the programmed robots and bombs on her utility belt and scattered them discretely under her control.

Avengers entered the ship, thinking they were slick. Falcon flew while carrying the Winter Soldier who was with his usual rifle. Natasha and Clint jumped, falling quietly in parachutes from the silent plane that flew above the ship. Tony came in with his thrusters extra silent in the sky. No trace of Dr. Banner anywhere, they must've not labeled this one as a code green. So [Y/N] instead focused on pissing off Tony. 

He stayed there for a bit, no wonder using his x-rays. [Y/N] bit her lip to stop her proud chuckle from bursting out. She couldn't hack into the suit with such little time but just a part of it was a piece of cake. Something like maybe his scanners not being able to their job. 

Tony cursed in his suit. No results were showed on his screen when he scanned the whole building. "Jarvis, what the actual hell." 

"It seems that the scanners are malfunctioning. We are not able to pick up any abnormalities." The A.I. reported. 

"Yeah, I can see that," Tony snapped, getting more and more frustrated by the second. "And I don't believe that crap, she's here." 

"Something wrong, Stark?" Clint asked out through the comms. Everyone's weapons were already on standby. 

"[Y/F/N] [Y/L/N] is here, there's no other explanation." Tony gestured all around and told them to split up and who gets to find her first, alerts the whole team. She wasn't going to get away this time. No, not on Tony's watch. 

[Y/N] watched as the avengers split up, taking sides of the massive boat, looking for her. Once she assured all her programmed robots are all armed and ready, she stood up and dusted herself before walking into his line of sight. She had a personal bone to pick with Stark. 

"Well, hello there, Stark," [Y/N] greeted, effectively grabbing Tony's attention. He was already whispering to Jarvis how she was right there and how he didn't detect her. [Y/N] could almost chuckle as his confusion was practically reeking out from inside the suit. "What brings you here in a normal cargo ship?" She bantered. 

"I won't call it normal. I mean you're here," Tony pointed to her, ignoring Jarvis's advice to not engage with her and even opening his mask to talk. The A.I. knew what the woman was capable of but apparently his boss tends to forget. "It's not so normal when you're present in the scene." 

"I blush." She crossed her arms, a finger already maneuvering to her wristwatch. 

"Oh, it wasn't compliment," Tony cleared. 

"Wasn't taking it as such." 

Tony would admit that this conversation was already giving him a headache. He closed his eyes for a moment before whining out, irritated. "How about we cut the formalities and go on with killing each other?" His repulsors were slowly firing up as [Y/N] made sure her own weapons were at Stark's 3 o clock.

"I thought you'll never ask." 

As she finished those words, dozens of small missiles aimed for Stark. He was caught off guard. His repulsors beams shooting out to destroy the missiles before it destroys him. Jarvis would go on about how those bombs were strong enough to penetrate the metal suit so be careful. 

Once it was done and every single small missile was destroyed, Tony faced [Y/N] who didn't move an inch, still smirking in triumph. Before he can wipe the smile of her face and even gloat if it was the best she can do, a metal claw was going in high speeds and latched itself directly on his arc reactor. The claw then released an electric charge before blowing itself up, completely sucking up the suit's power before using the energy to send Tony flying from the sky and to the ground in a dead stick. 

[Y/N] was so proud of herself. She engineered that little claw to do exactly what it just did, and it performed perfectly even though it was her first time using it. She always knew the avengers were going to be a pain in the ass but since they're here, she'd have her fun with them instead. 

"The backup generators are activated, Sir," Jarvis reported as the power went back into his suit. He landed far away from [Y/N] and his whole suit had shut down. Tony tried to move and restart his suit but the power blinked and again he was on his back. 

"Uh, Jarvis?" He asked, clueless to why he was still unable to move. 

"The same object that has damaged our power supply has also damaged our backup generators. The generator first have to restart for approximately 10 minutes. Until then, we only have enough for communication, Sir," Jarvis answered, making Tony sigh. Why he never invested in those backup backup generators or the fast paced restarting programs, he'll never know. He stayed there, pondering over how stupid he was for not making backups for his backups. 

"Would you like me to connect you to Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton?" Jarvis asked. 

"Yeah, might as well." He sighed, waiting for Jarvis to connect him. Once he heard that audible click of his communications turning on. "Hey guys, I'm out. She got me. She went behind the cargos and I can't track her." 

"I see her," Clint whispered to his comms as he perched on the highest point, having [Y/N] on his sights. She was walking peacefully with no care in the world, making herself a bigger target. Clint chuckled at how easy of a shot it was. 

"No, you don't." A foreign female voice sounded, confusing him for a bit but not distracting him from his target. His hearing aid quickly went to max afterwards, ringing loudly and painfully in his ears. It made him shut his eyes and throw his bow and arrow to the ground to remove the object. In the heat of the moment, he forgot it was an exploding arrow and got caught in the recoil.

Clint fell from the top of a roof of a cargo box, being thrown off by the explosion. Natasha was running at the sight, trying to catch Clint before he falls but failing. She kneels in front of him, moving him to his back. He had a cut on his forehead and a bleeding nose. He was fine, only passed out from the explosion. It could have been worse. 

[Y/N] ran towards where she calculated Clint would land. She wanted to get a sample of his arrows just for some research, she knew that passed out Clint wouldn't mind. She saw Natasha kneeling in front of Clint taking his vitals. The redhead glanced to her back, fire in her eyes and [Y/N] wasn't that thick to get that it was directed at her.

[Y/N] smirked, taunting the woman to fight her. She knew most people wouldn't even dream of doing what she did. But the woman was admittedly too confident for her own good. She could only remember the hell she went through when Natasha shot her with those poisoned Russian bullets of hers. She wanted to settle the score.

[Y/N] ran towards a more open field, too happily excited for someone who just taunted the Black Widow. In all honesty, she knew Falcon was up in the sky watching the scene unfold. She could easily press one button and he'll fall straight down like a paper airplane. But instead she left him be for just the moment, wanting someone to witness the battle about to happen. 

Natasha made a beeline for [Y/N]. The look on her face was enough to make any sane man run in the different direction. But lucky for her, she was no man, or sane in that matter. Natasha greeted her with a kick but [Y/N] easily caught her leg with a chuckle. 

"You shouldn't be so fiery, spider." [Y/N] remarked with a lopsided smile which just annoyed Natasha even more. She kept dodging every single one of Natasha's hits, backing up as Natasha kept hitting forward without making any contact. [Y/N]'s mind could easily anticipate the ex-assassin's next moves.

Natasha then went for her special move, flipping up to wrap her legs around [Y/N] and choke her. But even though her move was too fast for normal men to react, everything played out all too slow in her eyes. [Y/N] caught her legs midair which shocked Natasha. Her hand went up to elbow [Y/N]'s side to free herself but she caught it too. [Y/N], with Natasha's two limbs in each hand, walked towards the edge of the boat. Nat couldn't break free as [Y/N]'s hold was tight and painful. [Y/N] pressed Natasha against the side of the ship, balancing her on the railing, one wrong move and she was a goner. 

"It brings too much irony for the hair," [Y/N] whispered lowly to Natasha's terrified face before letting go of her hold on the ex-assassin, sending Nat to fall overboard into the water. A satisfying splash sounded as she hit the water which brought a smile to [Y/N]'s lips. 

"Oh, shit," Sam breathed out under his breath as he watched Black Widow go overboard. He stalked [Y/N] as she innocently dusted her hands and walked away. Sam took it as his own cue that it was his turn, lowkey wondering if Bucky will have his back but he was nowhere in sight.

He landed in front of [Y/N]. "Hey, megamind," he greeted. "Going somewhere?" 

[Y/N] only confidently smirked in return. Sam discreetly swallowed the lump in his throat. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t completely terrified of the woman in front of him, considering he just saw her singlehandedly defeat the Black Widow without breaking a sweat. But he couldn't let that show. 

[Y/N] raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed as she crossed her arms on her chest. "Is that really the best you can do?" 

"I still have a few in mind. How about--?" He trailed, at the back of his mind thinking what other alias could be given to her. They never really finalized that in the reports. 

[Y/N] rolled her eyes, unamused. She raised an eyebrow, her fingers wrapped around and concealed a metal orb. "How about this instead?" She quipped. 

Before Sam could ask whatever the hell was in her hand, she called out his attention. "Think fast." 

She tossed it directly at him to which he caught with one hand. Once it felt pressure, it shone a red dot that started to beep faster. Sam's eyes widened at the realization. Bomb. 

Without a second thought, the man flew high up above. After the last quick beeps, he threw the bomb in the air, exploding. Luckily, it didn't take anything with it. All thanks to Sam's fast thinking. He was about to pat himself on the back and call Bucky who was probably looking out for [Y/N] on the other part of the ship. But he was shocked to see smoke enveloping him. 

"No no no no-" he chanted as he saw more smoke come out of his back. The memories of what happened months ago at [Y/N]'s visit at the tower flooded his mind. "Ah, not this shit again!" Sam complained loudly as he felt his wings burn up. He removed his wings and the parachute ejected. He realized he was still falling and the burning smell invaded his nostrils. He glanced up to see even the parachute was in flames. He quickly unbuckled and let himself fall freestyle. Lucky for him, the roof of the ship was close by and he landed directly on top, left to moan in pain when he landed on his back. His only major injury was his ego getting shattered. 

[Y/N]'s wrist watch blinked in caution. She acknowledged it as a small hologram warned her of a weapon pointing at her direction. 'Finally, the Winter Soldier makes an appearance,' she thought. 

Her mind quickly calculated Bucky's aim from the screen. She saw his trigger finger move and by cue, she inched to the side, the bullet missing the back of her neck by a bit. It was enough to shock Barnes, more so when [Y/N] side glanced at him, a taunting look in her eyes. 

Bucky clenched his jaw and fired the rest of his bullets, [Y/N] ran and took cover. She pressed a few buttons and her robots near Barnes blew up, sending him flying in the air. She knew it would be a bad idea to have him in close combat, too tiring for that matter. So she decided to keep her distance this time. 

[Y/N] chuckled, relaxing a bit while firing up her screens again to see where the man landed. She programmed a robot near Bucky to latch onto his metal arm like a magnet and attached itself to the ship floor in case he wakes up. That was it, that was the last of the avengers. A smirk made its way to her lips as pride run through her. She can only imagine the face Steve would make if he was here. Angry, disappointed, impressed? Whatever it would be, [Y/N] infers it would be amusing.

Her moment was cut short when her ears picked up an all too familiar sound. It was too late as a heated blast made its way to side, sending her flying towards a pile of, luckily, empty wooden crates. 

"Back already, Stark?" She groaned, her smirk never falling despite the pain her body was subjected into at the moment. She stood up, ready to receive whatever Stark would throw at her. Although, she could clearly see he was at a disadvantage, his suit was running low on energy considering his mask was removed. That blast must've caused quite a number on his batteries. 

"Oh you know me," Tony smirked back, still feeling as confident as ever. It bothered [Y/N] a little but she knew it was all for show. She could see in Tony's eyes that he was waiting for something, that he was just buying some time- probably for one of friends to wake up and help him. 

But instead, she focused on that little glint of madness in Tony's eyes that it was as prominent as his pride. Tony then reached to his back, his suit whirred as it opened a small latch, unquestionably a weapon. The unmissable sound of buzzing electricity was there. [Y/N] felt her heart drop to her stomach. Tony pulled out what seemed to be a electric baton, emitting yellow light. "I never know when to stop. It's a problem, really," he quipped. 

Tony flew towards her, using Jarvis to navigate his moves. [Y/N] knew it was stupid to have a fist fight with a man in an iron suit. She could easily defeat him, one press of a button and her robots will come in and sweep Stark off his feet. But being so close to something like that weapon was doing something to her thinking. 

It didn't help when she felt that familiar buzz in her wristwatch. That could only mean one thing and it instantly taken her attention from the fight she was in. That meant her trackers has picked up another person entering the ship. A quick glance to her wrist and she could see it was boarding the ship at this very moment as she dodged another hit from Tony. Her throat dried and worry lines appeared. 'He can't be here. He's not supposed to be. I made sure of it,' she thought. 

That was when she let her thoughts get the better of her. Tony saw an opening and he went for it, hitting the lightning rod to [Y/N]'s stomach. Her body tenses instantly, her back contorted to an arc, her teeth clenched tight, not letting out even a small scream of pain. 

He never tested its strength before this but he should've. More so, when the charge was so strong it reached him and conducted to his own suit despite the handle being completely made of insulators. If even he felt the pain, one could only imagine the feeling of the person where the bad end of the weapon is pointing.

Undeniable, indescribable pain. That was what [Y/N] felt all over. Hot sharp sensations shocked through her body, her brain blacking out for the moment, not being a able to think of anything else but the excruciating pain of the shock. Oh god, the shock. What she wouldn't give just to make it stop. She would scream out but it has made her mouth useless as her jaw was so clenched, it was surprising one of her teeth weren't cracking. 

The moment eased by a bit when the weapon shorted itself out, not tested enough, not suited enough to be taking such energy. It exploded, Tony was lucky he had his suit on for protection as he thrown off a few feet. [Y/N] was sent flying to a long distance. 

"Holy shit," Tony cursed as he laid on his back again with his suit now drained of energy, completely shocked- pun intended- of what just happened. He knew he built that weapon to conduct so much power but he didn't expect that. He wasn't counting on short circuiting his suit and importantly, he didn't think it would be strong enough to send two adults flying. 

Steve had successfully climbed aboard, the jet ski he used- and stole- had been parked near the ladder he had climbed up to. He was supposed to be on another plane Tony already programmed for him so he can parachute his way down to the ship as the others did. But he made a different call and took one of Stark's jet skis instead. 

Steve was about to shout out [Y/N]'s name when he saw a glimpse of her and Tony fighting one-on-one with that dreadful weapon in Tony's hand. He didn't know what to do, he was sure everyone was here but they were nowhere to be seen. He hid behind the crates just in case and watched the fight happen from afar. 

The sound of a strong current went off, making Steve glanced back to the fight. His eyes widened as [Y/N] practically glowed from the weapon as it touched her, even Tony felt it. He wanted to shout her name, Steve wanted to intervene and he was about to do just that. But he stopped on his tracks when the weapon exploded, sending the two adults to fly in different directions. 

Steve instantly ran towards [Y/N], the explosion was so strong that she reached the other end of the boat. Her landing missed the ship by that much but Steve was fast enough to catch her hand and pull her back. He was forced to let go of her as the aftershocks still were in her body quickly shocked him too.

Being thrown again into the floor has snapped something in her conscious. [Y/N]'s eyes snapped open. Steve prepared his stance just in case the woman freaked out on him. But she didn't. 

"STOP!" She screamed pleadingly, the sound sending chills to his spine "NO! NO, PLEASE!" 

"Stop!" [Y/N] cried out, she was contorting her body in pain, eyes brimmed with tears. She was clawing her throat as if there was something preventing her breathing. She would cringe from the current still in her body. "Please!"

Steve finally swallowed the lumpiness in his throat as he watched her arc her back in pain helplessly. He knelt in front of her, unsure of what he should do. "I'll do anything! Just please!" 

She gripped Steve's sleeve, he gasped as he felt the electricity flow through him. He instinctively clenched his teeth at the pain. He didn't know if she was doing it on purpose to share the pain or something. But one look in her eyes told everything she couldn't. "I'll follow! I'll be obedient!" 

Her stare was far off, distant, and... terrified, accompanied by pained tears. Steve ripped her iron grip off of him to catch his breath. The pain from the aftershocks felt like hell but his stomach turned more at her words. Where these words were coming from, he had no idea. He saw the knives and bombs strapped around [Y/N]'s waist were also giving off electricity, conducting it to stay longer in her body. "Just please stop!" She cried out as Steve got closer.

"No more! No more..." [Y/N] begged, starting to cry. Steve only bit his lip, his anger rising as he listened to [Y/N] while he ripped out the various conducting weapons off of her. Whoever, whatever she's pleading to wasn't him. It was in her mind. As Steve finished removing her weapons, the first tear fell. "I promise to do anything you want..." 

Those words made Steve freeze in his spot. His gaze moved towards the pained woman in front of him. Tears were now freely streaming down her face, her eyes stared up the sky, her lips trembling as she begged. "Just stop please..." 

Steve tried to stop himself, he didn't want to do anything rash that could trigger [Y/N]. But at that moment, he acted on instinct. He swooped down, taking her in his arms, pressing her to his chest, ignoring the pains of the aftershocks that came with the contact. 

[Y/N] immediately tensed up. The contact felt more foreign to her than the current flowing in her body. It triggered her an unwanted memory. She only cried more and tried to push Steve away but he didn't let her. Steve only wrapped his arms around her, her head resting on his chest. 

"Shhh... It's gone now, [Y/N]. It can't hurt you anymore," he whispered softly as he rubbed her back to relax her. Her head on his chest was forced to listen to his steady heartbeat and that only calmed her more. It seemingly worked as her breathing slowed. Steve glanced down to her as [Y/N] stopped resisting and started to clutch onto his shirt. 

"I'm here. I'm here," he assured. "Just breathe, breathe. I'm here. No one's going to hurt you..." 

The surroundings were calm, silent even. There were only the whispers of the wind and sea and her shaky breathing. [Y/N]'s hold on his shirt slowly loosened as she glanced up at him. There was an indescribable look in her eyes. Steve could only stare back as she shakily whispered out. "Steve..." 

Her voice was hoarse, cheeks were damp with tears, and bottom lip was still trembling. She was starting to differentiate reality from what's in her mind and Steve decided to coax her out of it. "Yes, it's me. It's Steve." 

[Y/N]'s gaze dropped, so did her hands from his chest. She wrapped them around Steve's waist tight. She pressed her face to his shirt to hide her tears. "It hurts, Steve.... it hurts." 

Steve didn't mind the aftershocks anymore. It lessened a lot, he could still feel it but all he could imagine was how horrible [Y/N] must be feeling. "It's okay, I have you now. It's okay," He whispered softly, causing her to hug him tighter. 

Steve let her cling to him, relaxing himself to her touch. Steve rubbed her back soothingly, hoping to calm her more. They stayed there for a while, sharing each other’s body heat. [Y/N] listened to Steve's heartbeat until she dozed off. Her hold around him faltered but Steve didn't let his do the same. He kept his arms around her protectively, [Y/N]'s words never left him. Saying he was bothered was an understatement. If he was given a choice, he would've stayed there with [Y/N] longer, his arms around her to prevent her from anything like that from happening again. He already had his heart set to it. But something stopped that from happening.

"Steve, are you there?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Steve, are you there?" 

Bucky's groaning voice snapped him out of his daze. Bucky just woke up with a splitting headache, not to mention how pissed he was when he realized he was stuck on the metal floor by some machine of some sort. Steve calmed his chest, fear slowly setting in as he held [Y/N] closer to his chest. His earbud must've turned on itself. He remembered exactly why he was in this situation. "Where are you?" 

Steve felt conflicted. He would touch the earbud to broadcast his answer but then no words would leave his mouth. He would cast his attention at the woman breathing heavily in his arms. There was only two decisions. Would he lie or not? But without a doubt in his mind, he pressed the button on his earbud. 

"The plane malfunctioned, Buck," he stated, lying so smoothly. 

"Are you sure?" Tony's voice sounded in their comms, seemingly confused of Steve's words. He was still on his back, the suit still low in energy. Jarvis found just enough to connect him with the others. "I was sure I had that checked-"

"I'm sure, Tony," Steve snapped, he had to get out of there fast. [Y/N] undoubtedly needed medical attention. Not to mention that the people who did this to her was in the exact same ship, looking for her. He was the only one one who could save [Y/N] and right then and there, his choice was clear. 

He carefully lifted [Y/N], carrying her bridal style. She was still a bit tingly but her body has absorbed most of the electricity by now. She lowly moaned in protest and pushed him with the little strength she had left but she had no energy to fight back. Her instincts kicking in even in sleep. 

Steve could only shush her, subtlety admiring that trait of hers. Who knows what must be going inside her head after what happened, she could let herself be vulnerable and it would be completely understandable. But being the woman she is, [Y/N] would still fight even if she knows she's helpless. She would never let herself go down without a fight and Steve can't help himself but admire her for it. 

"I'll try to find my own way there." Steve made himself an alibi. One of the many things he learned from [Y/N]. He maneuvered himself to go leave the ship, using one arm to hold [Y/N] up and the other to go down a ladder before reaching out to the jet ski he used to get there. 

Once he was situated, he turned [Y/N] to face him, she was half asleep. Or maybe she was just fighting her own exhaustion as her eyes fluttered from time to time. The two did share a quick glance where Steve only smiled weakly to which [Y/N] responded by closing her eyes and letting her head rest on his shoulder with her arms wrapped loosely around his torso to not fall overboard, her body shivering in pain. 

Steve felt disgusted with himself that he couldn't help with the pain she must be in right now. He held her close to his chest and ran his hand through her hair to relax her, hoping that it was enough. 

"Don't bother, Cap." Sam made an appearance in the comms. It made Steve more alert in their surroundings. He stared at the sky, wondering if Sam or even Tony was up there but the sky was silent. No question [Y/N] had already taken care of that. 

"We need you back there," Tony agreed with Sam. Steve furrowed his brows in confusion as he started listen more. "[Y/N]'s not on this ship but she couldn't have travelled far. I was thinking maybe you can track her-" 

Steve ripped the earbud off his ear and threw it to the water without a second thought. There was no way he'd let them get [Y/N], no, not through him. He'll deal with the hell he'd receive later for that. Right now the only important thing is getting [Y/N] away from this place. 

Steve pressed [Y/N] closer to him, whispering calming words to her ear. She clung into him, finding his touch calming to the the anxiety and heavy feeling in her chest. It's been such a long time since she felt this secure. So long that her memory went far back but found nothing to compare. 

"I got you," he promised, "I'll be right here. I won't let them get to you." holding her close, calming her through his words. [Y/N] could only nod weakly, not being able to say a word in reply but it was enough. 

Steve carefully turned the motor on, he wanted to get out of there quietly without alerting his fellow avengers that they were there. The jet ski was a Stark issue so it was enough to do the job. In no time, they reached the shore. Steve wasted no time in disposing the jet ski. He smashed its controls first to prevent being located, before letting the ocean swallow the destroyed machine to completely cover their tracks. A trick he learned from [Y/N]. 

[Y/N] was still obviously shook. She fell asleep the whole ride there. She didn't even flinch or shake a little when he carried her bridal style onto the docks. It was understandable that she was exhausted. She needed to be back in her own home. And that was exactly where they would be heading. 

Steve would find himself wishing [Y/N] would just think it was all a nightmare, what happened throughout this whole night, when she wakes up. Her screams and pleads wouldn't leave his conscience. He would gaze at her sleeping form longingly, trying to figure out what could have happened to her that made her react that way. 

[Y/N] was scared. No, she was terrified. The look in her eyes was enough to convince him it was horrible. She was shouting out things that almost made his stomach turn. _'I'll follow! I'll be obedient!', a 'I'll do anything!'_ and so much begging for someone to stop. 

Clearly, it wasn't just some unresolved childhood fear. Someone made her this way. Whoever did this must've been sick in the head to turn one of the most fearless persons he has ever known to someone so vulnerable just like that.

*

They got to Steve's car, the one he "borrowed" and promised to give back as soon as possible. It was one of the things [Y/N] was impressed with Steve. He knew that before and she inferred that he had did it before and used his same logic to calm his conscience. The amount of times when [Y/N] doesn't prepare a ride when they go out is to have Steve recreate that precious defeated look on his face when he has to hot wire a car again. 

It was only a matter of time before they reached [Y/N]'s apartment. Steve was alone with his thoughts for the time being. His mind would go on and ask if he's doing the right thing, if what he's doing was borderline treason. Those thoughts would then disappear once [Y/N] would snore a bit louder and snap him out of it. His mind was set. This was the right decision and nothing in the movement could convince him otherwise. 

"Steve.." [Y/N] mumbled, her lips were crusty and her voice was hoarse. Steve was a bit shocked. He could've sworn she would've been passed out cold. He relaxed, knowing extreme emotions may trigger her so he reached out for her hand and gave it a squeeze as he kept his eyes on the road. 

"We're already halfway there. Just hang on." His soft voice encouraging her to rest again. He wasn't expecting a reply back. He focused on the road and their way back but he heard her faintly whisper. "Thank you." 

Steve's gaze snapped towards her direction, [Y/N] was sleeping peacefully. Her eyes closed, her head leaning towards the window and her hand comfortably resting in his. The small smile on Steve's face was inevitable. 

*

It was about 2 in the morning. Steve couldn't find it in himself to sleep. He has been placing a clean damp cloth on [Y/N]'s forehead for the past hour. It was the only thing he could think that could help ease her. She would still flinch in her sleep as if she's having a nightmare. 

After another round of cleaning the cloth on her head, [Y/N]'s eyes snapped open and her hand instinctively stopped Steve's hand, holding his wrist tight with her fingernails digging into his skin. If Steve said he was taken back, he'd be lying. He was used to this by now. 

[Y/N] slowly sat up, still holding onto Steve's wrist. An unreadable look on her face. She bored a hole through his head which Steve only stared at her through relaxed hooded lids. Her jaw was lightly clenched and her hold on his wrist was strong and tight but he still gave off a smile. Before he can even ask if she was feeling better, the woman snapped at him. "Why the hell are you still here?" She hissed. 

"Most people would say thank you first," he replied, humor was present in his tone but he only kept a weak smile to show. She must be feeling better, her closed-off personality was back. 

[Y/N] only glared harder, her face showed anger and annoyance. She let go his wrist. "I don't care. Leave," she growled before getting out of her bed, leaving Steve to sigh. He expected her to be annoyed with him when she finally wakes up stable but he didn't think she'd be this mad. 

"I just tried to help," he reasoned, turning his body to see [Y/N] pacing on the floor. She seemed internally conflicted, biting her lip, eyes focused, brows furrowed, heavy breathing, hand on her hip, one running through her in frustration. 

Her mind was finally working as usual again, memories flooding in. How she was helping transfer illegal weapons as seemingly normal cargo. How she almost succeeded but the avengers got in the way. How she reacted when she saw that weapon of Stark. How completely vulnerable she was when it touched her, sending her flying a few feet. How Steve found her helpless and crying on the floor after. 

[Y/N] felt disgusted with it all. She promised herself; promised that it would never happen again. But here they were. She wanted tear her hair out from the roots at how stupid she was. Her attention catching Steve's words and instantly irritated at his tone. Her anger transferring from herself to him. All she can think about was her reputation ruined in the captain's eyes. 

She stopped pacing to glare at his innocent look. It made the illusion that he did nothing wrong when all of this was because of him. Her fists were clenched and her face was burning with anger. "Well, I don't need your pity help." She spat out before turning her back on him to control her breathing. 

Steve stood up, not understanding her reaction. He went up to her. He got both of them away and to safety. No one saw what happened to her; he made sure of it. So he couldn't understand what she was so pissed about. "I could help, so I did just that. I don't see the problem." 

His tone was firm and confident accompanied with confusion. [Y/N] could've cracked her teeth by how much she was clenching them. Steve Rogers was so fucking thick, he couldn't even see the obvious. He thinks he's so perfect, helping people like some Good Samaritan. Those thoughts invaded her mind, face burning and eyes seeing red. She turned around, pointed an accusing finger and poke his chest with her words dripping of hatred. "You meddle with my things and my life. That's a big fucking problem." 

"How? How is that a problem? I was able to help you, didn't I? I saved you." Steve pointed out. He was slowly getting irritated himself by [Y/N]. Her logic didn't make a bit of sense to him. [Y/N] was taken back by his increasing tone but held her stand. 

"You and I both know you would have frozen again," Steve added, his gaze was stern and words were firm. He didn't mean to sound so angry, he just does. At the mere mention of the words 'frozen', [Y/N] visibly tensed and she turned her head to the side to avert her eyes from his. She wasn't expecting him to bring up past mistakes. Steve sensed this and his whole stature relaxed, he didn't mean to push it too far. 

"I'm not expecting a thank you or anything. I just want to know why you're so angry about this." He explained softly, taking a few steps towards her. She turned to meet him, looking like a kicked puppy but she didn't care. His gentle words snapped something in her. How oblivious and insensitive he was just made her more frustrated with him that she didn't care to hold back her tongue anymore. 

"Oh? You really want to know what's the problem?" She challenged, her tone getting higher, her teeth and fists clenched. 

"Yes!" Steve boomed, raising his own voice. 

"You!" [Y/N] shouted back. 

Steve's eyes widened at her words before his brows furrowed. She shoved his chest causing him to stumble back, not fighting as he was frozen on the spot. "You're the problem!" 

"You keep thinking you can solve everything!" [Y/N] growled, "But guess what! You're not some kind of god, Rogers. You can't save everyone. You're still just a mortal." She spat between clenched teeth. Steve took all her words in silence. 

"Being Captain America, doesn't change that," her tone softened but still it sounded condescending. The silence was deafening. She was waiting for him to reply, to point out her own shortcomings maybe or something. But instead, a smile formed on his lips. 

"I've been told I'm a hero," Steve sadly smirked, trying to stir the conversation away from the sensitive subject. [Y/N] only bitterly laughed, she got closer to his face and whispered out the rest of her agitations. "Unless you came from another world like that blonde Asgardian of yours, you're human. That's all you are to me, just a man." 

[Y/N] got a bit closer, enough for Steve to stare at her, and she whispered out the rest. "A man too stupid to run away from a monster who can kill him at any moment. Yet never even had a thought of leaving." 

Steve smiled, sadness in his eyes which [Y/N] had no idea how to interpret. He just nodded, taking in everything she had said. "Sounds exactly like me." 

[Y/N] tilted her head to the side, trying to not show the confusion she had with Steve. She expected him to get angry, scream out or hiss a few words, or maybe calmly express his rage with words that sting. She didn't think he'll take everything she had said so lightly. "I do try." 

"But do you know what I see?" Steve said out of the blue, earning [Y/N]'s attention. Before she can even ask why, the look on Steve's face completely changed. His eyes were dead serious, his shoulders were squared and his jaw clenched. His tone stern and deepened. "I see someone whose world has given up on her so she tries to do the same. I see someone who's been everywhere and anywhere doing god knows what and feared by everyone." 

"I see a monster." His eyes focused to hers, void of any visible emotion as he concluded. 

[Y/N]'s words got caught in her throat. She'd never admit it but she didn't expect that. She would've never readied herself to hear it. She expected it from everyone else, anyone but Steve. She thought he was different. But here he was, telling her the same words she never thought would come from him. She blinked, feeling her eyes get watery but clenched her fist against to control herself. She smirked and chuckled as she tilted her head in agreement. "Sounds pretty accurate-" 

"But that's the outside. The surface everyone sees. And believes. But I see someone who's robbed of their humanity. Someone who has been tortured enough by the world. Someone who's never really escaped their past and other's expectations of her." Steve maintained eye contact, stepping closer and closer, causing her to keep stepping back. [Y/N] pursed her mouth to prevent her face from looking so shock. She didn't know where all of this were coming from. His words at first stung, but now he was crossing lines he knew nothing about and she was too dumbfounded to interrupt. 

"Steve-" [Y/N] shakily protested, her back hitting the wall. She didn't know where Steve was getting all of these from but one thing she was sure of was she never saw that look on his eyes before: the serious and decided but yet soft and emotional. Such combination was foreign to her. Steve soon stopped, he trapped her by placing both of his hands on the wall and between her head. "W-What are you-" 

"But I see you, the real you. A woman who has learned how the world works and lived with it. A woman who tries to give the world what it wants to see while doing all she can to help it. A woman who's always ready to give her life for anyone who deserves it more. That's what I see." They backed up to the wall. Steve had his hands beside [Y/N]'s head. Suddenly, their height gap was apparent with Steve towering over her by a few inches. His pupils were dilated, so dark that his eyes lost the blue in them. And she didn't know what to think of them. 

[Y/N] swallowed the dryness of her throat. She was at a disadvantage, backed up against the wall, she had to gain back the upper hand, or at least make it look like it. She forced a smirk into her lips and let out a nervous chuckle. "I think that's an overestimate, Rogers." 

Their eyes were connected. Only their own breathing and own hearts beating in their ears were what they heard. She wanted to stir the conversation, change the mood perhaps. But Steve didn't move, he didn't react. He kept the stoic look on his face but his eyes told more than it should. [Y/N]'s smirk fell when Steve bent down to her, closer than ever. 

Steve can feel his face burn up with the closeness, her soft breaths fanning his face. Steve couldn't decipher whether [Y/N] was always this beautiful up close or if he just wasn't paying attention more. The blood rushed to his face when he swore he saw her pupils dilate, no question his own were as blown as hers, if not, even more so. 

[Y/N]'s body tensed up, she tried to force her mind to work, to think of an escape route like she always does. But it couldn't, it wouldn't. There was only mush, her mind would only focus on the exact shades of blue along with the freckles of light in Steve's eyes. It didn't help that he reached down and placed his hand on her cheek. His hold was gentle despite the roughness of his hands. [Y/N] licked her lips nervously, mind turning into complete mush as Steve whispered out his thoughts. "I'm willing to bet that it's not. And we both know it." 

His hold on her face has made her look up, eye contact was inevitable. [Y/N] glanced from his eyes to his lips to see him do the same. Steve could hear his blood pumping in his ears. His control crumbled, succumbing to the urge, he tilted her head and went for it. He pressed his lips to hers. 

The kiss was soft, tender, and everything Steve ever thought it would be. It was slow and gentle yet passionate and sensual. This time [Y/N] didn't pull away, she welcomed it. Instead her hands went to his hair, softly tugging at the roots, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss. His hands stayed beside her head, stopping his own urge to grab her waist and pull her closer, just in case she wants to pull away. 

[Y/N] only pulled him closer, the tip of her tongue brushed his bottom lip. Steve opened to let her in and welcomed the foreign feeling as it took his breath away. One hand came down, wrapping around her waist while the other gently cupped her cheek. Their lips melding into each other's, nothing seemed more important in the moment. Their noses brushing as they slowly parted. They were left to gaze at each other, catching their quick breathing. None saying a word for nothing more had to be said. 

In what felt like hours, one of them finally breaks the silence. "You see someone stupid too, huh?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets speed up some things, shall we?

They made it from the wall to the bed. Not in a sexy way like you’d think. After their shared laugh, another silence took its place as both realized they’re were still pressed to the wall. [Y/N] suggested in a hushed tone that they can seat on the bed if Steve liked. He nodded, following her, still not knowing what to say after such an event. “So how will this work?" 

"You’re the smart one. Figure it out,” Steve chuckled, feeling as clueless as she is. 

[Y/N] groaned in response, running a hand through her hair. For the first time, she wasn’t ready. She didn’t have a plan, she didn’t have anything. And that not only frightened her, but worried her as well. “This is going to be so complicated." 

"I’m sure it will be.” He answered back, more to himself as he let everything sink in. He felt bold though even deep inside he was still shaky of what just happened. He took her hand to his and gently placed a kiss before intertwining their fingers. His glance stayed below to their hands, not ready of what her reaction may be to his words. “I’ve already thought about it, about this. More times than I’d like to admit." 

Those words sparked something in the woman’s chest. Confidence? Pride? Affection? She wasn’t quite sure but a warmth filled her chest as she softly raised his chin to meet each other’s eyes. "Already have a strategy then?" 

"We keep it to ourselves for a while until it’s okay with you to tell other people. It’ll be our secret. I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with." 

"This is something I’m not comfortable with. I’m not familiar with this sort of stuff,” she felt like laughing, Steve Rogers was actually serious about this. 

"Me too,“ Steve exasperated, worried himself, "but then we’ll take it slow. If that’s alright with you?" 

"Hell yeah, it is.” She felt her heart grow 2 sizes. She cupped Steve’s cheek and lightly pulled him to press her lips to his. “That’s a good ass strategy." 

Steve fluttered his eyes open with a look that can only be described as absolutely smitten. "So that’s why they called you the star spangled man with a plan.” She held in a laugh as Steve’s face drastically changed. “Uh huh, I have the whole song memorized." 

"Oh god.” Steve cursed under his breath, [Y/N] chuckling at how tormented his face looked. 

"So are we a thing now? Are we… together together?“ [Y/N] asked, not sure if that was the right term. She knew there was a better way to say it but those were the ones that popped out of her brain. 

"Do you want us to be?" 

"You just kissed me, captain,” [Y/N] deadpanned, “I think you should take responsibilities for your actions." 

"So we’re official?” Steve asked, his face up to his ear were tinted red. 

"I guess so…“ [Y/N] trailed, looking down at their hands again. Still giggly over the whole thing. But her expression fell to a worried one when her mind did a once over on what just happened. "Are you sure?” Her tone filled with anxiety, her hold on his instinctively getting tighter. “About this? You do know what kind of shit you’re getting yourself into, right?" 

"I do.” Steve nodded, keeping his gaze to their hands, happy himself that it was actually happening. 

"Then why aren’t you running away yet?“ 

Steve’s head snapped up to see the worried expression on [Y/N]’s face. He felt like he needed to take a picture of the moment; that was a first."Because I know you." 

"I’m pretty sure you don’t,” she chuckled almost mockingly, “Not that much at least." 

He realized that she was right but it’s not like him to give up. "Then I will. I’ll get to know you. One step at a time." 

"Okay,” she murmured with her lips pursed to prevent the massive grin she had from breaking out because of how cheesy Steve’s line was. “I’ll get to know you too then. Not from a computer screen this time." 

"I’m looking forward to it.” Steve grinned back, his own questions now popping in his mind. [Y/N] could see the anxiety from his eyes, there was times she couldn’t read him but now he seemed like an open book. “Will this change our deal? Am I going to have to remove my bug in your systems?" 

Steve shook his head. "I don’t think you want to. And I may get into trouble if I bust in again. Just keep it.” He remembered almost getting caught by Sam and he didn’t want to risk another time there. “I’d still like the help if you don’t mind.”

"And I’d still like to keep tabs on you.“ 

"You do that?” Steve’s asked out of the blue, making [Y/N] instantly freeze when she realized what she had said. How she colossally screwed up by telling the truth was beyond her. Steve understood what that look meant and a small smirk slipped to his lips. He had a hunch she does that but he never had the heart to mention it. “You hack onto the towers security cameras don’t you? You’ve been spying on me." 

"For research purposes,” [Y/N] blurted out, feigning her innocence. 

"Sure. Research.“ 

"It is." 

"Oh, I bet." 

"Of course it is, how would I have known you own such nice boxers?” Steve was taken back by her words, his eyes widening at the information while [Y/N] closed hers when realized she yet again. Steve’s expression changed as the corner of his mouth was turning up to a smirk. “But I promise to stop if it makes you uncomfortable." 

"It doesn’t. I figured. A while ago.” He boasted. She raised her eyebrow at him, doubting his words. He saw her look and rolled his eyes in return. “I’ve been living in the tower for a while and never have I felt like the cameras were following me." 

[Y/N] nodded in understanding, Steve wasn’t as ignorant as she originally thought. She was about to compliment on him for noticing but a thought struck her brain. "Then why didn’t you stop wearing just your boxers around your room if you felt like you’re being watched?!" 

She was shocked since Steve just came clean that he knew someone was watching over him. More so when Steve winked. 

"Oh my god I can’t believe it.” She instead covered her face with a hand. She never anticipated this. Never. She felt horrified and felt like laughing at the same time. She released fit of laughter, tears in her eyes at how precious the moment was and Steve couldn’t stop his grin. “I had to make sure somehow.”

"And going nude is your way of knowing?“ [Y/N] choked out in between of laughing. 

"You didn't seem to look at me differently or anything so I thrashed the idea," Steve chuckled to himself, only realizing how stupid that plan was.

"Did you think your abs were enough to bother me, captain?" She raised an eyebrow, finding the whole subject hilarious. Steve was surely not as innocent as everybody thought when his mind would suggest ideas such as those. He merely shrugged as he joined [Y/N] in laughing at his life choices, embarrassed that he even thought of such a thing in the first place. "I had to try. Didn't work." 

His phone started to ring in his pocket, cutting the precious moment short. The couple both tense up as Steve dug the phone out, Sam's name showed on the screen. Steve shot a quick glance at her as he tightened the hold on her hand as sort of a message. [Y/N] nodded, keeping quiet as she can when Steve answered. "Sam?"

"Cap, where are you?" The man's voice was hard, urgent and downright pissed. No wonder from getting blown out of the sky yet again. "We're back at the compound. We couldn't find [Y/N] anywhere. Where are you?"

Steve instantly glanced to [Y/N]. He could tell Sam the truth or he could protect her. He could end all of this, he could throw her under the bus. But he already knew his answer. "I'm still on my way to the ship, Sam," he sighed out, the lie sounded more genuine than any he has ever told.

"What?! What are you still doing there?! Go back!" Sam shouted out of shock, he would've bet he was already on the way back to the tower."You're a little late, Cap!"

There was a bit of silence and murmuring in the background before Sam puts the phone back to his ear. "Bucky says you're an idiot and Tony, for once, supports him," he sounded almost scolding. "Actually, me too."

[Y/N] stifled a chuckle and Steve shot her a squint to tell her to shut it but she just found the whole situation amusing. "I'll find a way back as fast as I could."

"Tony says stay put. He’ll send in the jet for you.”

"Too late, Sam.“ 

"Cap, wait-" Steve hangs up with a sigh, slightly relieved that that was done. [Y/N] felt a pride feeling surge towards her. She just made the Captain America lie for her. She felt like she deserves an award or something.

"Great alibi," she smirked, "You're learning quickly." 

"Nice to know I'm making you proud," Steve sassed, feeling less bad at lying to his friend than he should but what's done is done. There was silence, thankfully unlike the other ones, it wasn't filled with awkwardness and tension, instead it was comfortable.

"You have to go home, captain." [Y/N] realized she couldn't keep Steve in here forever, keeping her voice soft to soothe him. "Your teammates are waiting for you."

He nodded, knowing he had to go some time."And you have to get your rest. I know you must be tired."

"Understatement,” [Y/N] yawned just in cue. Her eyes were threatening to flutter shut. Steve took that as a permission to leave, resisting to ask for a parting kiss as he knew how tired [Y/N] is. He gave a nod and a smile before he stood up form his spot on the bed and walked towards the door. 

"Steve?“ [Y/N] called out, making him stop on his tracks. She couldn’t just let him go like that. 

"Hmmm?” He hummed, walking back and bending down to her height, ready to be in service of any whims she would ask for. Looking like an angel with that innocent boyish smile of his, [Y/N] pecked a kiss on his cheek. 

"Thank you,“ she muttered right after, feeling awkward of what she had just done, "for not asking too many questions." 

Steve felt like grinning, his heart was singing at the sight. [Y/N] was adorable, staring at him with a nervous feel. Completely clueless of what he would reply, she waited patiently. The wait needed when he flashed her a grin. He cupped her cheek, lowering her head to press a tender kiss on her forehead. "It’s okay, I understand." 

The two exchanged smiles and nothing could be a more perfect goodbye. [Y/N] yawned one more time, the happenings taking its toll on her. Steve knew he had to leave, let [Y/N] have her rest and so which he did not before [Y/N] called out."I’ll call you." 

"I’ll be waiting."

*

"Oh Steve. So nice of you to grace us with your presence,” Tony sat down, sarcasm in his every words. The avengers were all assembled, seemingly all tired and tense. “You’re just in time for the meeting." 

"News has traveled fast and the higher ups has received intel of our most current mission. Long story short, we’re getting blamed for the cargo ship.” He stated in one breath. 

"What? Why?“ Steve asked. 

"Apparently, stark was right.” Bucky sighed. “It was no normal cargo ship.”

"There were crates of illegal weapons found on that ship,“ Bruce filled in.

"That’s not even the kicker.” Clint chuckled, a little pissed as he placed an ice pack to his head. 

"What does that mean?“ Steve inquired. Every detail was stitching itself together. That must be why [Y/N] was there and what was she doing. Did [Y/N] plan it all? Or was it just a coincidence? Is there even a coincidence with this woman? 

"The crates found were just the ones forgotten.” Tony dulled, too severely annoyed and tired to be aggressive. “The rest were delivered." 

Steve nodded. [Y/N] didn’t tell him anything. Not like he asked anyway. He was lost for words. He knew she was more than capable of doing a lot of things even when injured but where did she made time to plan all of this? "How are we being blamed for it then?" 

"How do you expect us to justify violating a ship and destroying some of the properties without any warrant and then people finding out there was illegal trade happening under the wraps,” Tony snapped, stress was getting to him, not to mention he would probably need to stay up all night to figure out whatever happened to his suit would never happen again. 

"Add the fact that there was no security footage captured with our mystery girl.“ Natasha broke her silence, also pissed as she could still feel water inside her ear. "Stark’s recordings didn’t get a single whiff of her." 

"Do we take the fall again?” Sam groaned, knowing that was where it was all going to anyway.

"We already have. Even if we don’t admit it.“

"Tony’s right,” Bruce agreed, “without evidence or proof that [Y/N] was really there, the woman that has defeated the avengers ceases to exist to anyone.”

Not like they weren’t already used to it. They just really thought they would catch that elusive woman once and for all, especially Tony who was getting most of it with the woman’s hobby of messing with his systems. “But there’s one thing I can’t grasp. Why is she always two steps ahead of us." 

"She’s a genius, Tony what more explanation do you want?” Sam raised an eyebrow at the billionaire. “She anticipated our every move. She was ready for us and we weren’t for her. And now we take the fall just like she wants. Wow, that woman really is winning." 

"Why do you sound so proud?” Bucky asked, completely done of everything.

"No, I’m just in awe in a weird way.“ 

"I mean she did hack onto Tony’s impenetrable suit technology.” Clint added to Sam’s statement. “And even got us framed." 

"Right,” Sam agreed to Clint before going back to Tony. “You have got to give the woman some credit." 

"I’m questioning which team you’re on right now, Sam." 

"Hey, I was just stating facts.” Sam raised his hands in defense.

"We just have to admit it Tony. [Y/N] has been smarter than all of us and she continues to prove it,“ Bruce tries to explain. 

"I understand that. But what’s wrong is this.” He tapped his phone before flicking it in the air, an empty hologram appeared. He pointed to the picture, an irate expression on his face as he stared on the same blank space. “Do you know what this is?" 

"Uh, no?" 

"Neither do I!” Tony busted before calming himself down, pure annoyance in his tone. “But it used to be that single evidence we had of her. A lone picture of her entering the ship. But now it’s gone! Popped like a bubble." 

"Have you checked the back up servers? Maybe it was accidentally deleted?” Bruce tapped his chin, confused himself. 

"Of course, I-“ he stopped himself from completing his words as he realized. "Jarvis?" 

_"Nothing in the backup servers, Sir.”_

"See?“ 

"How peculiar…” Bruce wondered. 

The rest of the meeting passed like a blur. All he heard was the last part about deserving a rest for the whole weekend. His mind would wander if [Y/N] would be busy. Once the meeting had ended, he didn’t waste a moment to leave to the comforts of his room and get a good night’s sleep.

*

"Hey, we’re going to this burger place Sam was talking about,“ Bucky told Steve who was on his phone the whole morning, contemplating whether he should call or text first. Bucky’s voice was the only thing that distracted him from stressing over he should wait longer since [Y/N] needed her rest or it was the perfect time and he just didn’t know it. 

"Yeah, yeah,” Steve waved him off, agreeing mindlessly, still out of it as he typed on his phone. “I’ll be right there.”

**‘Hi'**

**'Hey’** her reply was fast as if she was watching her phone too but it made Steve smile. 

**'good morning’**

**'good morning to you too, Stevie’** [Y/N] has gotten liking over that nickname. 

**'I have nothing to do this weekend. Are you busy?’**

**'I have a thing.’** As he read the words, his shoulder visibly sagged and a frown replaced his grin. 

**'That’s oka’** he was typing before received another text message. **'But I’m sure I can squeeze you in ;)'**

He quickly backspaced as he felt a warm feeling in his chest. **'Can’t wait :)’**

**'Meet me at the apartment.’** Steve smiled as he read the words. 

Sam and Bucky both shared a glance when they saw Steve’s face practically light up. One sending the other an 'Ask him’ while the other will give 'no, you ask him’ back. Sam knew he was the one who had to say it. It was his idea after all. He cleared his throat to grab the captain’s attention but Steve didn’t pay any mind of it. His phone was much more important in the moment. “And this weekend, I was thinking karaoke. You up, Cap?" 

Steve’s eyes shot up from the small screen of his phone towards his friend’s before he shook his head. "I can’t. I have a- a thing…" 

"A thing?” Bucky repeated, almost sounding confused that that was the best word Steve could conjure. “Yup.” He nodded, popping the 'p’, trying to sound as casual as he can. 

"What thing?“ Bucky crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He wanted to hear more about this 'thing’. 

"An important…uh, thing.” He purses his lip as a nervous shiver went down his spin. He quickly glanced to his phone, thinking of a quick way out. He stood up from his seat.“I have to take this, excuse me.” And then he left the two confused.

"Steve has been acting weird lately,“ Bucky muttered to Sam who was just as weirded out by Cap’s recent actions but he didn’t see anything wrong with it much as the soldier did. 

"Aw, are you sad your boyfriend makes plans without you?”

"I’m giving you five seconds to get a headstart, Wilson.“

*

"You didn’t have to make time for me. I know what it means to be busy.”

"Phooey, Rogers. You know how you’re worthy of my time,“ she playfully glared, legs laying comfortably on the blanket they placed atop the grass. It was a perfect day for picnic in the meadow and [Y/N] wasn’t about to pass that up. Even if it meant she had to cancel on that new contraption she was working on. 

"Tell me about your day yesterday. How did the briefing go?" 

"It was great. Briefing went well, thank you for that,” he meant the added anonymous information that saved a lot of work and damage from happening. [Y/N] nodded in recognition as she squirmed on her place, trying to get comfortable on Steve. “No problem." 

Steve calmed her by wrapping one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, head comfortably resting on his chest. "There was this thing though this when Tony-" 

A rather rude and untimely ring of a phone interrupted the moment. "Hold that thought,” [Y/N] sat up and took the vibrating machine out of her pocket as she sighed when she saw the caller I.D. She pouted to Steve, feeling bad that their time together was disturbed. “Sorry." 

"It’s okay, go ahead.” She gave a thankful smile to Steve who intended to listened silently, resting his head on the bark of the tree. [Y/N] cleared her throat, before pressing answer and being the phone to her ear. 

"This better be important,“ she hissed out, voice dropping a few octaves, a murderous glint in her eyes. Steve swallowed a lump in his throat, goosebumps appearing on his skin. This must be a work call. 

"You did **WHAT?!** ” Her voice boomed. Some birds flew away from the trees as a chill went up Steve’s spine. 

"Listen here, you scums.“ Her tone lowered, teeth clenched and Steve could sense the fear radiating from the caller. "If those machine parts don’t get there by daybreak, a lot of people are gonna get a piece of my mind, your people.”

"Do you understand me? You wouldn’t want a refresher of what could happen if you don’t perform, would you?“ 

[Y/N] lifted her head confidently, no wonder hearing what she wanted from the caller. "That’s what I thought." 

"Deliver the crates or else. Your choice,” she concluded, shutting the phone before facing a rather stunned Steve with a gentle curve on her lips. “Sorry about that. It’s so hard getting good help these days." 

She assumed her later position on Steve, her earlier demeanor disappeared. "So, you were saying, Stevie?" 

"What was that?” Steve asked, still not over what just happened. 

"What was what?“ 

"That phone call." 

"What about it?” Steve merely gave her an intense stare in response. 

"It’s nothing important,“ [Y/N] defended, "absolutely nothing." 

”[Y/N].“ 

"I needed to transport some things. These people are the only ones who are able to do so. And I don’t think you believe I can make these people do my bidding without a few threats here and there.” She explained in defeat. Steve nodded understandingly, wrapping his head around the information. 

“Illegal?" 

"Can’t say.” She shook her head. 

“Is the crates the ones from that ship?" 

"Probably not." 

"Are you going to tell me?" 

"Can we just focus on your story?” [Y/N] averted the subject hopefully. 

“Please?” Steve stared at her, long and hard before releasing a sigh of disappointment. He nodded softly, knowing it would do nothing if he insisted. “Okay." 

"By the way, sorry about that thing too.” [Y/N] apologized, thinking it would lighten up the mood. Steve’s hand went to find hers and intertwined their fingers. “I heard your friends took the fall for the cargo ship," 

"It’s okay,” he sighed, there was not coming back from that anyway. “I personally think Tony’s more pissed about his picture of you disappearing than being blamed for that fiasco." 

"He’s really out to get me, isn’t he?" 

"You can’t blame him,” Steve chuckled. “You mess with a lot of his things and he can’t even prove it." 

[Y/N] raised an eyebrow at the captain, admiring the grin he had as he most likely remembered how entertaining it was to see an annoyed Stark. "You say that like it’s a good thing." 

"It’s nice to see him out of his wits once in a while,” Steve explained, “it’s very amusing," 

[Y/N] slowly sat up, a look of weary enveloped her face as she saw the pure mischief in his eyes. His words were a mystery. It almost sounded as if he admitted in enjoying to see Tony annoyed as hell. "I never seen this side of you, Steven Grant Rogers,” the smirk Steve had on only made her bite her lip. 

“And damn, I like it."

*

Their conversation dragged on, a few stories and a little kiss were shared. [Y/N] invited Steve back to her apartment to help her with a machine she was working on since it appeared that the skies were slowly dimming. Steve didn’t pass off the chance. It was always a sight watching [Y/N] work. Though there was something peculiar this visit. So unordinary that it only showed at that time. He has been dropping by in that apartment for the last months yet he only noticed it now. How he hasn’t realized it before was beyond him. 

[Y/N]’s apartment was a complete wreck, its almost like a tornado just happened. Everything was in the wrong place. Gears were on the floor and a holster had her utensils. Maybe it was because he was too focused on other things than to pay attention to the apartment, like its owner for example. 

Steve just had to declutter, he felt like he really needed to. He started to pick up the gears and equipment off the floor and placed them momentarily on the table but [Y/N] stopped his hand from taking another piece out of its place. "Woah woah woah. Stevie, what the hell are you doing with my stuff?”

"Cleaning,“ he stated monotonously. He was about to pick up another peice but [Y/N] slapped his hand away. "Uh, no." 

[Y/N] didn’t have any time to rearrange everything. She gestured through the whole area to make him understand. "This is organized." 

Steve only furrowed his brows at her and squinted confusedly at the woman. He glanced to his back before pointing at it. "There’s different machine parts in the sink." 

"Like I said, organized." 

Glints of shining metal caught his eyes which just furthered his point. "Are those knives in the flower vase?" 

"Steve!” [Y/N] prevented him from ruining the carefully arranged and sharpened knife collection she had on display. [Y/N] dragged him towards her workspace, easily maneuvering her steps as if she memorized every crook and cranny of this place which she probably has but Steve struggled behind her. She pulled out a stool next to her and gestured him to sit. “Sit here. Don’t move anything. Just help me with the tools,” she ordered, taking a seat herself before focusing on the machine she was working on. 

Steve sat quietly on his tool, occasionally passing [Y/N] her requested tool from the toolbox in front of him. He would admire the intense look of concentration on [Y/N], her hands steady, eyes focused at the machine, mind working exponentially, biting her lip when it gets tricky. 

[Y/N] would notice his stare and he would effectively put his gaze somewhere else, making [Y/N] chuckle. Steve was an intelligent grown man, a well respected captain and a pure beefcake but she couldn’t help but bite her lip at how cute he can be. Steve slightly ashamed at being caught, averted his eyes from her. His cheeks felt like fire as she grinned the other direction. His gaze landed on an old picture framed on the wall. His interest and curiosity sparked. “Who’s that?" 

[Y/N]’s head raised from her work to glance where Steve was pointing. "Those?” Steve nodded as her attention went back to her contraption, shrugging out the information. “Just some children I met before." 

Steve studied the picture. There was three children standing in front of quaint house. The age gap between them was apparent: the oldest was a olive-skinned boy at about 16, next to a red headed somewhat 12 year old girl and in the middle was a smiling pale brunette 6 year old. He had made the obvious deduction. "They don’t look related." 

"They’re not. They just live together after a thing." 

Steve’s head turned towards her at her words, peaking his interest."What thing?” [Y/N] only stopped what she was doing momentarily to give him a short look before continuing. Steve understood as she just went along with what she was doing, sparks flying from the two wires she connected. “You don’t want to tell me." 

"It’s complicated,” [Y/N] stated, not wanting to get into detail. 

"All I’m guessing is that it’s a bad thing and you helped them out of it.“ Steve waited for an answer, he wanted to know that he was right and it was not because of something worse. [Y/N] merely stopped for a while, contemplating his words before shrugging. "Generally, yeah." 

Steve hummed, pleased of her answer. She would ask for a certain tool and Steve would hand it over to her, watching how she works with machine which he noted is nothing like how Tony does it before another question pops in his mind. "Are you still in contact with them?" 

"Nah. They need to learn how to live on their own. They can’t have me saving them 24/7.” She shrugged, removing her safety goggles. She remembered those little rascals and a little smirk are its way to her lips. 

"But I do check on them from time to time,“ she simply stated as she dusted her hands off, subtlety enjoying Steve’s company since she rarely ever has some and if she ever did, they wasn’t exactly as pleasant as Steve to be around. 

[Y/N] glanced down, remembering to go check on those kids. She wouldn’t want them in trouble again. She was about to add something to Steve but she saw his face. He was staring at her with a neutral face and tenderness in his eyes. [Y/N], unsure of what she’s supposed to deduce from the man, raised her eyebrow at him. She didn’t know if it was something that she had said or what. She has no clue. "What’s with the look?" 

Steve swooped in, cupping her cheek as he captured her lips to his. [Y/N] could see it happen in slow motion as Steve got closer. He pressed a tender kiss on her lip, rendering [Y/N] speechless for a second. She chuckled when she saw the completely enamored look on him. "Woah.” She felt like laughing, giggly almost, at Steve’s spontaneous actions. “What was that for?" 

"You’re amazing,” Steve sighed out. [Y/N] rolled her eyes at how cheesy that sounded. “Yeah yeah, I know,” she muttered, her focus back on her machine, feeling a tinge of rogue on her cheeks, “who would’ve thought Steve Rogers is such a softie?" 

"Who would guessed the great [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N] would turn out to be a sweetheart?” Steve sassed back, leaning on his elbow for support on the table. His words struck something in her. She directly glared at him, her gaze piercing through his soul. “I swear to god, Rogers. If this gets out, no one will find your body,” she threatened but Steve didn’t show a single spot of fear. He was used to it by now. 

"Understood.“ He still had that look of adoration on his eyes and it was enough to fluster [Y/N]. She just shook her head, embarrassed for how Steve was gazing at her. "Just hand me that screwdriver, will ya?"

*

Steve came back. A smile couldn’t escape his face, the warmth of [Y/N]’s lips still hasn’t escaped his mind. It was like he was on cloud nine, he was daydreaming, mind out of this world. Seemingly having no regrets that he just missed movie night. "Cap,” Clint noticed first, placing him in the spotlight as the credits of the movie played in the background. 

"Yeah?“ He answered. 

"Where were you?” Bucky monotoned, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. Still somewhat pissed that Steve abandoned them this morning for his own agendas and didn’t even invite them. 

"Outside,“ he blurted out, conjuring up a lie to satisfy Bucky, "on my motorcycle." 

"Where exactly?” Tony quickly added, genuinely curious as to what could’ve been more important than watching Star Trek (especially when he was fairly sure it was on Steve’s list). 

Steve swallowed, nervous. He wasn’t prepared to answer so many questions. “Just a cafe, not far from here.” Everyone nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. He had to leave before they can think of anymore questions. He promised to text [Y/N] when he gets home too. “I have papers to do, so.” He trailed, pointing towards the elevator. Everyone just nodded in understanding, bidding him goodnight. Except Bucky who kept his stare right at Steve, reading him like an open book as he left. 

Right when Steve left, Bucky announced. “Steve’s hiding something." 

He knew Steve since childhood, he knows when he was lying or when he’s telling the truth. Sam and him had their hunches but they never came close to figuring it out. 

Bruce and Clint believes maybe it’s just the pressure of having to go on missions all the time that was making him act weird. Nat thinks it’s something that’s better left to Cap, everyone needed their privacy. Tony has led a full scale investigation, finding nothing but normal stuff. Sam and Bucky both think it was deeper than any of that. 

"No shit,” Tony agreed, digging to his pocket for his phone. He tapped a few here and there before flicking it in front of them and a hologram of the picture showed. “Look what I’ve found." 

The screen glowed, in the screen was a crowd, probably in an amusement park by all of the colors and children. Tony zoomed in on a man, specifically Steve who appeared to be laughing with a blonde woman on his arm, her face concealed by her hair. Everybody let out a little gasp. Bucky instantly stood up at the picture. He never saw Steve grin like that. None of them has. 

"Oh, shit,” Sam cursed before voicing out the one thought everyone was thinking. 

"Cap’s got a girlfriend.“


	11. Chapter 11

“I want nothing to do with this.” Bruce announced, quickly leaving the room as the shock settled in but Tony pulled him back. “Cmon, Bruce, participate. This is drama!”

“Our precious captain has a secret girlfriend,” Clint repeated as he shook his head, so satisfied of the newfound information. “I never thought I’ll see the day.”

“I think it’s Sharon,” Sam blurted out as he studied the picture more. The lady whose arm was linked to Steve’s was slightly bending forward, probably laughing in the picture, her blonde locks covering her face entirely. But it was no question the comfort between the two.

“It’s not her.”

Sam raised an eyebrow to the metal-armed man next to him who was squinting at the hologram in front of them as if it just insulted his whole family. “Oh, yeah? Who do you think it is then?”

“I don’t know,” he shook his head as he tried to piece the times when Steve must’ve met this woman but none came to mind. Maybe it was a mission with another agent but Bucky was sure it wouldn’t be with Sharon. “But it’s not her.”

Tony shrugged, he had his own theory of who it was. He did try to find more pictures but this one he had was a lucky shot, it was a blink and you’ll miss it moment. This was the only frame he had because Steve’s massive body was covering the woman for the short span of time they were on camera. It was like every CCTV that came their way malfunctioned. But he wasn’t stupid, it wouldn’t take much from a genius like himself to guess who’s the mystery blonde on Steve’s arm.

“My bet’s on Sharon. Blonde, funny, close to cap,” Tony announced, agreeing with Sam on this one. He shrugged as he popped a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth. “Jury’s out. It’s her.”

“Slow down, Sherlock. It can’t be her,”  Clint rolled his eyes at the billionaire. He has a sharp eyesight but it didn’t take someone with eyes like his to know know there isn’t any chemistry between those two and he’s sure that Tasha would agree with him. “Cap doesn’t like her all that much.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you changed your name to Cupid now?”

“Boys,” Natasha barked scoldingly from Clint’s side, effectively grabbing everyone’s attention to her. “Testosterone.”

“What do you say though?” Clint quipped, his arm on Nat’s shoulder, not even a bit taken back or scared from her little outburst. “You’re the tie breaker.”

Everyone watched her as she just shrugged as an answer. “Neither. Until I have solid proof.” You could almost see the mind gears of the ex-assassin grinding from the fiery look in her eyes. But the fire quickly extinguished as she leaned back to Clint, relaxingly thinking of the possibilities. “But for the meantime, I’ll assume it’s Jenna.”

“No!” Bucky shouted as Sam voiced out his complain. “She doesn’t even go here!”

“Who?” Tony side eyed Bruce who only deadpanned his answer. “She meant Jenna from accounting. The one who tries to flirt with Cap at times.”

“Oh,” Tony mumbled as he watched the soldiers groan at the name of the woman, obviously not taking a like to the one in question. He feels like he should know her by the intensity of the two’s reaction but no memories came up so he leaned towards Bruce. “Is she like new here or something?”

Bruce turned to him with what can only be described as a face of total disappointment and annoyance. “Tony, you hired her 3 years ago.”

* * *

Everyone had their own styles to get Steve on the act. Tony has dedicated himself to more investigation for this certain blonde Steve has been entangled with. Even spying on Sharon who was still his best bet. Bruce has swore off in helping anyone with this; he’d just peacefully stay in his lab in peace but he secretly told Jarvis to update him if anyone finds something about the subject, being curious himself (something he’s not proud about).

Clint didn’t have a bet, he just knew it wasn’t Sharon so he stalked Tony, watching from inside the rafters to see the philanthropist’s work. Sam had made it gospel to ask Cap whenever he can, thinking maybe he can get him to slip up. Bucky would go to the extent of checking in Cap’s room for any clues, being the only one allowed to do so. He would use every trick he knows on Steve like start up a conversation that would turn to other subjects, coaxing him to spill it out. While Natasha quietly observed in the sidelines, no one knows what she’s trying to do but they can only guess that she’s making progress herself. She wouldn’t tell anyone.

“Hey Cap…. Where are you going, huh’?” Sam called out at a busy Steve. Steve finally got some alone time after what Tony said would just be a few questions for a research he was doing became a full-on interrogation scene. Tony both became good cop and bad cop when Bruce left the room once Steve came in, muttering to Tony about how he should just let Cap alone. Steve still didn’t know the point of it but he was happy to help even though it made absolute no sense to answer whether he liked to go to carnivals or not.

“Back to my room?”

With a smirk plastered on his face, Sam sauntered towards Steve, slightly confusing the guy but amusing him nonetheless. “How’s Sharon?”

“Huh?” Steve squinted. He didn’t expect that to be the question.

“I asked how’s Sharon?” Sam smirked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, thinking he finally caught Steve out of guard. “You know, that blonde agent you used to lived across.”

“Oh.“ Steve nodded, finally remembering the agent. He hasn’t seen her in a while but he’s sure she’s not in any kind trouble, as far as he knows that is. “I think she’s fine…”

“Yeah?” Sam asked, leaning a little closer as if to tell a secret, making Steve lean as well. He raised a brow at the curious captain before whispering. “How fine is she?”

The eye roll that Cap did could only be described as impressive. “Sam,” he shook his head almost scolding at his friend that needs a filter sometimes, “you’re going to get slapped if you keep talking like that.”

As Steve said those words, he turned around and walked away, ready to go back to his room. Maybe to go take a well-needed rest or maybe call [Y/N] and tell her about his day. Sam called Steve over and over but the blond didn’t even look back. “C'mon, Steve! Just answer the question!”

“STEVE!” He shouted one more time but the man already turned the corner. He probably heard with that super soldier hearing they always talk about but just didn’t wanted to keep talking. Typical.

“Great job,” Bucky chuckled from the corner of the room where he was listening before he popped a peanut in his mouth. Sam glared at his smirking face, feeling the impulse to slap the man’s hand that was piled high with nuts but decided against it. He didn’t feel like getting slapped with metal so he only turned around and muttered. “Shut it, old man.”

* * *

“Here’s your cawffee, sir. Two sugars with cream.” The loud and thick accented voice snapped him out of his haze. He was probably staring out the rainy streets for quite a while now that he didn’t even noticed the waitress come towards him.

“Um, I haven’t ordered yet,” he murmured as he stared down, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention until [Y/N] arrives at the diner. Even with his refusal, the cup of coffee was still placed on front of him. He stared at the drink; from what the waitress just said, she knew exactly how he likes his coffee even when he’s so sure he hasn’t ordered yet. With that in his mind, he glanced up to see a young woman with luscious blonde locks and bright blue eyes with a more than familiar smirk on her lips, leaning towards the table, probably waiting for him to figure it out. “Oh.”

She chuckled. [Y/N] knew just how clueless Steve can be anyway, especially when he’s deep in thought. It’s cute really. “How’s my favorite captain doing?” She asked as she slid into the other side of the booth, making herself comfortable.

“Nothing. Nothing.” Steve finally took the cup to his hands, warming them up as he smiled at the woman in front of him. “Just waiting for my favorite master criminal.”

[Y/N] let out a laugh. Oh, she missed this. “Tsk tsk. Dat’s a naughty naughty cap'n.”

[Y/N] changed back to her accent, thickening up her voice more than needed, almost borderline mocking a New York accent. Steve would be lying if he wasn’t a bit impressed of it. “Bein’ affiliated with someone like ‘dat? Not gooood.”

“Affiliated?” Steve raised a brow, amused. “I thought this was supposed to be a date?”

A grin made it’s way to [Y/N]’s lips when she heard that word. She reached for Steve’s hand to which he welcomed and intertwined their fingers. “I guess so.”

There was comfortable silence between the two, gentle contented smiles on their faces. Steve welcomed the feeling of having someone to hold hands with. It was so relaxing and add the mesmerizing sight and sound of falling rain, the feel of an old fashioned diner, along with the perfectly made coffee to his taste. He could melt at the moment. He was contented. He was happy.

[Y/N], though, was more focused at Steve. She could see the contentment in his features. How appreciative he was of the little things. It was refreshing to see. A man of this size, this experience, this history, already so satisfied by a simple handhold, a warm drink and a shared booth in a diner. But she couldn’t shake away from the dazed look on his eyes.

“What’s with the getup?“

Steve snapped her off of it. “Oh, this?” [Y/N] pointed to her diner uniform with matching apron. “I have to blend in, don’t I?”

Steve examined the ensemble. If [Y/N] was to wear that outside, no one can ever think it was just a cover. It was the perfect perfect disguise. “As a coffee waitress?”

“I’m the store barista, you dork.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at her. He took a swing of his coffee as he admired the dress she wore. It was a big baggy and no question not her size, the color clashing with the contacts she had on but it looked great on her nonetheless. “It’s cute.”

“How did you get it?” Finally, the question. Steve always asks how she accomplishes different things. It became almost a habits of theirs. Her explanations always has both amazed and fascinated Steve while it felt great for [Y/N] to finally have someone to talk about them.

“It’s the uniform.” She pinched the fabric between her fingers. “I work here.”

“No, you don’t.” She smirked at him, making Steve doubt his own words.“Do you?”

“[Y/N] doesn’t,” [Y/N] further explained. “Cindy, the cute barista, does.”

“Cindy? Wha- oh.” The thought just clicked in his mind. He shook his head. And couldn’t believe he didn’t catch on fasts enough. “Smart,” he commented.

“I’m glad you think so.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be working now?”

“There’s something called shifts, captain.” [Y/N] rolled her eyes. “Plus, this isn’t the most busy part of the day.”

“How do you keep working here?”

“This is the first time I’ve seen this persona.” He was more curious as to how she could keep this job considering she’s most likely having into government files than serving random people coffee.

“I have my ways.” She vaguely said, making Steve roll his eyes at the woman. What answer could he have expected? “I bet you do.”

“So…” [Y/N] recaptured Steve’s attention from his coffee. She wanted to mention this from the every start when she saw him look out the window. “A penny for your thoughts, Stevie?”

His brows furrowed, a little tilt of his head showed his confusion. “I don’t know what you mean, [Y/N].”

“I know someone deep in thought when I see one, babe.”

He chuckled, looking down at his cup of coffee like he just walked right into that one. He should’ve known this by now. He can’t really hide anything from her. “It’s nothing.“

He shook his head as he remembered his friends’ unusual behavior. "It was just the guys in the tower. They’re acting weird lately.

“Weird?” [Y/N] repeated, her interest peaking. “Weird how?”

“They were really enthusiastic.”

“Asked how I was? What I was doing? Where was I going? It’s unnatural.” Steve remembered even how Clint patted his back and asked to play the very personal version 20 questions cheerfully until Natasha had to rip Clint from Steve for being too annoying, both being completely off character that morning.

“Do you think they’re possibly catching onto us?” [Y/N] suggested, Steve finally realizing that it was a possibility. He thought of any reason he would’ve been caught but nothing came to mind.

“No..” he trailed, “no, I don’t think so. We’ve been careful. That can’t possibly be it.” He didn’t know who he was trying to convince, [Y/N] or himself. She could see the uncertainty in him but she took his word for it. “Then what’s the problem?”

“Sam has been asking for Sharon to me and he doesn’t even know her that well.” Steve was still hung up on that. He was sure that they know each other. So why ask him about her?

“Sharon?” That’s was the only word [Y/N] got from that whole sentence. Her hold on his hand tightened to catch Steve’s attention. “Who’s this Sharon?”

“Just a friend from work,” Steve reassured, knowing exactly what that slight crease of her forehead meant. “She better be.”

Steve smiled a bit at [Y/N] before glancing down to his empty drink, his forehead creasing as his mods started to turn when his thoughts came flooding in. “Then Bucky had this look of silent disappointment on him when he talked to me a few days ago.”

“And I haven’t seen it since I got into a real big fight back in the 40s and didn’t tell him.” His face slackened, his lips were purses and eyes unfocused, most likely recalling memories of the past.

“Do you have an idea then?” [Y/N] inquired, worried herself that Steve could get this bothered just by a simple look of an old friend. “Why he would look at you like that?”

“No.” He shook his head, letting out a heavy sigh before unconsciously tightening his hold to her and glancing at [Y/N] with a defeated expression. “I’m thinking and I can’t remember what I did to disappoint him.”

“Maybe you just mistook it.” [Y/N] suggested, unable to stomach such a genuine look of anxiety in his face. She remembered how Bucky is Steve’s best friend from the very start and how important he is to Steve so that must be why this affects him so much. “I’ve seen the guy, he looks like he’s brooding all the time.”

“And from what I’ve heard, I don’t think Bucky can hold a grudge from you.”

Steve thought about [Y/N]’s words, his chest slowly feeling lighter from her. She could see that it was working and that he was considering it. She placed her other hand on top Steve’s and patted it to give the feel of support. “You’re just overthinking, babe. You don’t have to worry about anything.”

“You’re right.” Steve nodded, trying to psyche himself into feeling differently brought his and [Y/N]’s own words. He took a deep breath and smiled at her. “I’m just scaring myself.”

She returned the expression. The earlier problem seemed irrelevant at that moment. He shouldn’t be so worried. That was his friends after all. [Y/N] could see that he was more relaxed now but a little more would do him good. “Enough negativity. We have free time together and I suggest we make most of it.” She cheerfully announces, contrasting with the atmosphere around them.

“It just happens that Cindy’s shift has ended and knows a nice dessert shop on the next block.”

She stood up and started to removed her apron. She grinned at Steve as she removed the uniform dress to reveal something casual. “Are you up for it, babe?”

Steve thought about it shortly. It wasn’t like he needed more pushing. He was there to spend time with his [Y/N] and that’s exactly what he’ll do. He nodded and gave a grin back. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

Upon hearing his answer, [Y/N] happily took his hand, pulling him towards the exit. She took a hoodie and an umbrella by the door and pulled Steve out with her to the pouring rain.

If someone were to tell Steve this was the kind of woman the avengers were hellbent on bringing behind bars, he would never believe it and he wasn’t one to judge. He didn’t expect the person that causes multiple undercover crimes, bad publicity for the avengers and Tony to have migraines would be the one to coax him out of a problem. The warmth he feels in his chest and the undeniable happiness he feels whenever he hears her voice and see her smile. With only in a few months, the mere thought of the woman by his side fills him with something he has never felt before: safe, truly safe, in a way he couldn’t even explain. [Y/N] is truly one hell of a woman.

“[Y/N]?”

She turns her head towards Steve, she was too busy glancing down at her reflection on the puddles to notice how fixated Steve’s gaze at her was. He took the handle of the umbrella from her hand and carried it instead to hold her hand, lifting it to his lips. He held her hand gently before placing his eyes back to hers. “Thank you.”

[Y/N] giggled. She didn’t calculate how adorable Steve Rogers can become but she was certainly not complaining.“No problem, babe.”

“I’m calling you that now, by the way,” she quickly added to his ear before walking past Cap, venturing into the rain so he wouldn’t have a chance to disagree. But Steve felt the endearment of the name as he watched [Y/N] walk away and stomp on the water puddles, his mind still rewinding on how perfect the word sounded. “I like it.”

* * *

"There you are, Cap,” Sam greeted as Steve entered the room with a smile on his face, his stomach still full from the sweet desserts he just had from his date.

“I just took a walk. Can’t stay cooped up in here,” he answered. It wasn’t all lie. He knows the other avengers treasures the free time and uses it to catch up on important things like sleep but not him, not when he’s given a chance to be with his [Y/N].

He greeted Sam, Bucky and Natasha who seemed to be having a meeting before making his way past the threesome. Bucky couldn’t hold back his tongue anymore. “Steve?” He called out, making Steve stop in his tracks and walk back to the bunch to make sure.

“Yeah, buck?” He asked, worried at his friend’s tone and furrowed brows.

“Can we talk?”

Steve studied the look on his face. Bucky looked bothered, anxious even. He didn’t hesitate to blurt out his answer. “Sure.” Bucky shared a look with both Sam and Nat before leading Steve away from the bunch. Nat comfortingly patted Steve’s back as he walked away, seeing how tensed he was.

Once they were in a safe distance, away from any eavesdropping ears, Bucky stopped and sat on the couch to which Steve sat across him. “What did you want to talk about?”

Bucky took in a deep breath to prepare himself for the interrogation, Steve tensing up as he noticed.

“You’re not hiding something from me, are you?” Bucky blurted out, straight to the point. He wanted to find out once and for all, not wanting to pussyfoot. He had never fancied the idea that Steve could be hiding anything from him, him, his best fried, of all people!

Steve swallowed a forming lump in his throat. Bucky’s question caught him by surprise. He had never had that question aimed at him before, certainly not from Bucky. “What made you say that?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged nonchalantly before glaring back at Steve. He was dodging the question. A telltale sign that something was definitely up. “Is there a reason for me to say it?”

Steve’s words got caught in his throat. He had never lied to Bucky before, at least not at stakes like these. Bucky knew exactly just how to extract information from him anyway. But unbeknownst to Barnes, Steve has been training his skills on the subject with a certain woman who was a certified professional. “Do you want to talk about something, Buck?” He asked, his tone low and his eyebrow slightly raised to show confusion. “Something specific?”

Bucky studied Steve’s answer and his expression. From the emotions of his eyes to the frowning curve of lips, down to the way his hand was relaxed to the couch arm. “No.”

“No, I don’t.” He made clear as he stood up. “Nice talk, Steve.” He clapped him a friendly pat on the shoulder, leaving the captain confused and on his own in the room to ponder on what the hell just happened.

Bucky walked back to the room, catching the two eavesdroppers who were definitely not impressed, especially Sam.

“Wow, seriously? The guilting approach?” Sam complained, he expected Bucky to be smoother than him but damn. Natasha kept quiet as Sam just poured out his thoughts. “An ex-assassin and you can’t even get your best friend to confess?!”

“I’d like to see you try,” Bucky dared, unhappy himself that he didn’t get Steve to spill out the beans.

The two’s bickering slowly died out to Natasha’s low laughter. It was haunting, spine-chilling even, enough to make the two men shut up, their skin to crawl and face her with their blood running cold at the sound. 

“You have a lot to learn, boys.” She shook her head with that normal smirk on her lips. “Bucky did do his job well.”

 "He did?“ Sam asked, completely confused at the moment like Bucky was. "I did?" 

She removed her crossed arms and opened the phone in her hand, clicking away as if the phone never had a lock. "Is that Steve’s phone?” Sam noticed as he squinted while Bucky mouth fell to an ‘o’. 

“Uh huh, and lookie what I just found.” With just a few buttons pressed, she had just the thing she was looking for. She turned the phone screen towards the two clueless soldiers, their eyes widening in shock as they read the phone contact.  _'Cute barista’_  

Bucky couldn’t believe his eyes. Steve actually got a gal’s number and hid it from him. Sam was losing his shit. He’s really happy that Steve has a girl but he just realized he bet top dollar with Clint that it was Sharon and apparently, he just lost. Natasha only titled her head, satisfied by the information as she hummed. “So, his cafe excuse was right…”

* * *

“The supplies had been delivered and are settled in, my lady,” A man with a foreign accent politely informed the other person in the screen. His men were standing behind him, alert of any whim they would have to do.

“Yes, I’ve heard.” Her voice was disfigured. Probably using a voice modifier to hide her identity just in case, nothing less from a woman of her caliber. “Along with some problems”

“There was a minor mishap in that. We weren’t able to get everything on time-”  
The man abruptly stopped when the woman on the screen raised her hand to silence him. Her face was covered with a mask, giving the men behind the screen chills just like the first time they saw her.

“Yes, you have delivered. Yes, you were not traced. Well done.” She nodded, the man relaxing visibly from her little compliment. “But that mishap will not go unnoticed.”

Tension easily enveloped the tunnel. They were underground, just to ensure the safety of they’re call. No signal, but somehow this woman would always find a way to get ahold of them, giving them a vibe that they’re never safe. “Yes, we know, ma'am,” he gulped, slowly feeling his skin crawl.

There was a bit of silence. The woman behind the screen must be considering her choices when she spoke again. “I expect you and your men will be at my disposal.”

The man was shock, there was no use in hiding it. He stuttered out his response. “But ma'am, our deal-”

“Our deal is every crate, every supply, all sent in mint condition and nothing less. And from what I’ve heard, that your men didn’t meet the ends,” she hissed, the disfigured voice made everything more spine-chilling.

“We had to get out or we would’ve been the ones captured,” he reasoned out as if it would change her mind.

“Do I look like I give a damn?” She snapped, her voice still calm but annoyance had taken place. She was slowly getting more and more impatient and she had better things to do than hear how pathetic their reasons were.

“The deal was do your job perfectly as stated and that if you failed there will punishments will be-” a phone rang, cutting into the deafening silence, completely ruining the mood. The men instantly patted their pockets to see if it was theirs as their boss glared at them for being so unprofessional but the woman raised her hand and checked her phone.

“Special friend?” The man asked coyly, hoping to ease the tension in the air. But his effort was only rewarded by the sound of a hand slapping on the table.

“That’s none of your damn business,” she growled, the men stiffing up as they flinched from her tone.“Don’t change the subject.”

“Do we have a deal?”

The foreign man thought about it shortly. It was no brained that it was a trick question. If the woman doesn’t hear what she wants, it’ll be hell for them. But that didn’t stop his tongue. “Well, my fair lady, we did do what you have ordered to the extent of our abilities. So if we ask for your mercy-”

**“Do you take me for a fool?”**

“You don’t have a choice. We had a deal.” Her deepened voice made everything sound more threatening than it already was.

“Either you agree or watch your empire fall faster than the bodies of you and your men.” She could see the fear in the man’s eyes as his hand shook from fear, no wonder getting flashbacks from the first time the lady has been true to her threats. He can’t handle having to escape a burning building again.

“It’s your call,” the woman finished, leaning back to her seat, knowing all too well that she already has won. 

“You can trust to have my men at your disposal anytime you wish, my lady. You have our word,” the man promised lowly, bowing his head in the slightest, knowing he has lost to such a woman and there was no use in fighting back unless he didn’t want to keep his life.

[Y/N] smirked in triumph as she closed the laptop, dropping the call. That’s another group of people submissive, terrified, and under her clutches.


	12. Chapter 12

"Steve, why? What’s wrong?“ She asked right before he bolted.

 "Steve!” Natasha shouted but he just kept running away. He had to make sure she was alright; or at least that she wasn’t behind this massive set up. Steve knew nothing else could be making that interruption. He already saw it happen countless of times, even helped her for a few. This was too easy this time, for them to fall into one of her traps. It was either she was caught out of guard or she was taunting Tony again, this time with less care than last time. Frankly, he doesn’t know which one is the lesser evil. 

 He turned the knob on his comms, moving the station to an empty one. 

 "[Y/N], I know you can hear me. Where are you?“ 

 As if the communications had a mind of its own, it picked its own radio to one with a female voice that Steve knew all too well.  _"Right here, Stevie."_

 "You need to escape. Tony and the others know you’re here and they’re coming. They’re blaming you." 

 It was only a confidential mission that consisted the three, Steve, Bucky and Natasha. The three agents were assigned to captured who had hacked the building and made everyone here be their little puppet for almost a week now, keeping everyone there hostage for reasons unknown. The sources were unreliable but the deal was too great to pass up and Steve wouldn’t forgive himself if they didn’t made sure. But when they got here, the whole building was clean, no people and no evidence. Everything seemed too fishy. Bucky volunteered to make another sweep of the place to try and find anything when Natasha and Cap decided to call the avengers tower for a report if they even had the right place. A quick phone call to the group, Tony quickly responded that he received anonymous intel that [Y/N] was there with them and he, along with the rest of the group is on their way. He even brought Bruce for a possible code green. Without much evidence, he was convinced it was another set up by [Y/N] and he wasn’t going to let her get away with this one. They were prepared to take [Y/N] whether she wanted to or not. And Steve wasn’t going to let that happen. 

 _"I’m trying to help!”_  She sounded frustrated herself. It was honest and Steve knew it. She also received the intel only that morning so she had little information to work with but she wanted to do something and not sit idly by at such juicy info. She didn’t even know Steve would be there too. It now has caught more of her attention though because she, herself, couldn’t find any clues.  And she was the best at that. Now that she heard that the rest of the avengers would come crashing the party, she was pissed that they ended her fun.

 "I don’t think they understand that.“ 

 "You have to go,” Steve ordered, yet it sounded more like a plea than anything else. “I don’t want you to be caught in the middle of this." 

 The silence was deafening; she debated whether it was worth it to contradict Steve at this moment. Her plan to surprise the avengers was already jeopardized anyway. She can let him have his way this time, only this time. [Y/N] sighed.  _"Alright."_

 Steve released a held breath. "Thank you." 

 He heard her grumble and he could almost picture the annoyed pout a woman of her caliber must be conjuring right now. "I”m just worried about you." 

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, babe."_

 He could hear her footsteps through the comms. She must be turning back. He should too. But he heard stumbling and guns firing. He held the bud closer to his ear to hear the muffled sounds from the other line. He could hear someone’s faint heavy breathing and he’s sure it’s not [Y/N]. 

 _"Oh, hello.”_  Steve heard [Y/N] chuckle out. Before any more words would be exchanged, different objects shattered including her communications, enough to make Steve run back to base just to hear the rest of the fight.

 "Where did you go?“ Natasha scolded, glaring at Steve as she seemed to be locating a particular station through the computer they’ve brought. Steve shrugged as he placed his shield down, chest going up and down from running so much. Goosebumps prickled their skin when they heard her condescending voice.

 _"Woah there, soldier.”_ After that fleeting moment, the shock in Natasha’s eyes was replaced with sheer determination. She sat back down and started typing fast. It wasn’t long until she reached into the shared comms and figured out it was Bucky who had her. 

 _"I found her, she’s pinned her down. We’re in the west side of the building, fourteenth floor,“_  he grunted, no question tired from having to battle a woman like [Y/N]. 

 _"I wouldn’t call this pinned down,”_  [Y/N] contradicted as she wiggled her wrist from The Winter Soldier’s metal grip. Natasha clenched her jaw when she heard the voice of the woman who made a fool out of her, the one who had her thrown over a cargo ship months ago and made her suffer from trapped water in her ears for days. The two listened more intently to Bucky reporting from the situation. It was to assure them that he had the upper hand but by [Y/N]’s confidence, that wasn’t the case.  _“She’s not carrying anything or any weapons."_

 _"Yeah, they get heavy,”_  she continued to try and irate him. By with some shuffling heard from Bucky’s comms, [Y/N] wrapped her legs around Bucky’s waist as distraction. _“And what is up with guys like you always taking it missionary style? It’s getting boring…”_  she whined. 

 _"She’s a chatterbox,“_  Bucky reported, as if the woman’s advances weren’t bothering him but by the growing redness in his cheeks, he was doing a rather sloppy job at it from [Y/N]’s view. 

 _"Don’t make that sound so bad, cutie. I know you don’t like them silent, do you?”_  Her tone turned unquestionably and professionally flirty that anyone who listened could sense the wink the woman was most likely giving. Especially Steve, he knew what that woman would do just to get out of something. She was prepared to have the chance of Steve being a target shooting just to blend in. His nostrils flared, his jaw clenched and his hold unconsciously gotten a lot tighter when the mental image of the two’s position. He could already feel his blood pressure rising up. 

 _"Uh…“_  There is no question she rendered Bucky speechless and stuttering. She tends to do that to people. She comes off strong and Steve wouldn’t have her any other way. 

  _"Okay, I’m bored,”_  everyone could distinctly hear before his connection was lost. Natasha tried to shout for Bucky to reply anything to make sure he was okay but it was truly lost. Without missing a beat, Steve picked up his shield and ran in record time for the fourteenth floor. 

 [Y/N] would most likely end up on the way you think she wouldn’t pick. Meaning, Steve went to the fifteenth floor instead. Just his luck, he was right; he caught [Y/N] trying to stabilize herself. The two exchanged glances at each other, both breathing heavily. The running they have done must’ve taken its toll on them and there only silence before Steve broke it. 

 "Cutie?“ He annoyingly asked, jaw lightly clenched. 

 "It was just acting. I promise,” [Y/N] gingerly smiled, probably already saw that question from a mile away. 

 "Didn’t sound like it,“ his time sounded more pissed than he calculated but too late now. It only made [Y/N]’s smile turn into a grin as she walked towards her captain. 

 "I’ll take that as a compliment.” She was expecting a ‘your welcome’ or at least something witty to fight her back. Instead, Steve glanced away, body language showed close and flaring nostrils showed he was still angry. [Y/N] reached for his cheek and gently made him face her. “C’mon, Stevie, babe. You know, you’re the only one worthy of my time.”

 It was Steve’s turn with the sarcasm. “Is that your way to compliment me?" 

 She only shrugged as she looked up to him hopefully. "Depends, is it working?" 

[Y/N] didn’t remove her eyes from Steve for a second. She studied him and observed, taking note of how he looked like with his resolve slowly melting. He sighed, defeated. He couldn’t be angry at her for trying to escape; it was unreasonable. 

 "I’ll take it.” Steve murmured. He gestured his words. “There’s an exit, by the hall. They won’t see you escaping.” [Y/N] didn’t move an inch away but got even closer to Steve’s face. She placed both hands on his cheeks to make sure she’ll be his focus. “I’m not leaving until you’re okay." 

 "It’s fine,” he tried to reassure but he forgot she could read body language and he was pretty far from it.

 "I said I’m not leaving,“ she insisted stubbornly. She won’t be moving a muscle until Steve was okay again. Steve, knowing her tendencies to get what she wants, couldn’t bear to stay angry. It wasn’t her fault after all. 

 He bent down to her height to capture her lips to his, holding her chin gently to tilt it upwards. "Just don’t do that again,” he whispered to her lips right after, eyes connected. 

 The same quirk in the side of her lips showed, a gesture of confidence Steve came to love. “Aye aye, captain." 

 She quickly made her way to a nearby window, opened her jacket to show a harness. She reached to the open window, pulling a little hook hanging from god knows what before locking it to her harness. She sat on the window, faced and grinned at her favorite soldier then winked. "Call me." 

 That was her last work before she leaned backwards, falling off her position. Normally it would scare the hell pit of Steve but this time, his heart only skipped a few beats before he smiled at [Y/N] who waved as she was being hoisted up and out of sight. 

 He couldn’t help but shake his head. They would talk about this cheap tricks. She can’t keep trying to make him have a heart attack. He turned on the comms in his ear before jogging back to base. "The whole floors up are already clear, check the ones below. We don’t want to lose her scent again." 

 He reported, earning a few "copy that”. That would be enough help for [Y/ N] to get out peacefully from above. 

* * *

 "Why are you happy?“ Bruce asked the man next to him seemed as if he won the grand lottery or something. ”[Y/N] got away.“ 

 "I think he lost it,” Clint whispered and trailed the words out. 

 "I did actually.“ Tony nodded to the man enthusiastically before giggling out, "I’ve lost all sanity." 

 Everyone shared a small glance at the giggling billionaire philanthropist who thinks he just said the best joke in history. He clapped his hands and let out laughs that were rare to hear from him. 

"Do I have to perform cognitive re-calibration now or?…” Natasha leaned towards Clint to which he just whispered a maybe. 

 A few seconds filled only with stunned silence and Tony Stark’s laughing at himself before he started to sit a little straighter and wipe his face but his grin stayed. “Okay. Everyone, listen to this,” he stated a little firmer as he tried to catch his breath. 

 "Jarvis play, ahahaha-play the file…“ he managed to giggle out. Jarvis muttered a  _‘right away, sir’_ before the television in front of everyone played an audio file with the title: ” **EVIDENCE :D** “ that caught everyone’s attention but Steve’s. Tony’s behavior is bothering him but by this time around, he would already be calling [Y/N] for a chat. His fingers were already itching.

_'Woah there, soldier.’_

_'I wouldn’t call this pinned down.'_

_'Yeah, they get heavy. And what is up with guys like you always taking it missionary style? It’s getting boring…'_

_'Don’t make that sound so bad, cutie. I know you don’t like them silent, do you?’_

_‘Okay, I’m bored.'_

 "You got her on tape?” Bucky whispered, stunned of the tape himself as he remembered being knocked out cold as if it was nothing when he heard that last sentence. 

 "Yup. Isn’t that great?!“ Tony shouted excitedly before coughing to cover up the girlish screech he just made. "I edited you out though.” Tony reassured him. “She’s the whole show after all. It’s time we give her the spotlight she deserves.”

 Nods, compliments, and words of agreement sounded throughout the room that Tony, being the drama queen that he is, absorbed it all and basked in it. Steve though, he had never typed and pressed send faster in his life. With only one hand, he typed his message and sent the words:  **“they have a file on your voice. tony has it in the computers and its named evidence."**

 He quickly hit delete right after he pressed send. It was advice he got from [Y/N]; it proven to be quite useful. He visibly relaxed and his tense shoulders finally slacked and the bothered look on his face fell to a calmer one when he got an emoji of a thumbs up. 

 "Someone special, Steve?" 

 "What?” Steve said, mostly stunned that the bunch even acknowledged him. Sam’s smirking smug face really confused him but it really shouldn’t when he was just smiling to his phone a few seconds ago. In fact, everyone noticed.

 "That’s disrespectful, Steve,“ Bucky scolded from Sam’s side, "we’re in the middle of a meeting." 

 "Hey, hey, old man winter, let the captain have his moment,” Sam half defended, half teased with a grin on his face. 

 "Are you talking to her?“ Clint craned his neck to reach Steve’s chair from his and Natasha’s love seat and look at the tiny phone screen. Steve immediately hid the phone from his eyes to which everyone just smirked too. 

 "We just want to know how is that barista girl of yours?” Natasha smugly leaned back to her chair, waiting for Steve’s response. 

 "What?“ Steve asked, genuinely worried, "what barista?" 

 A collective laugh and the sarcastic "ohhh…” echoed in the room. Steve’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. Sam stood up from his seat to the back of Cap’s chair and leaned while patting his back with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. “Don’t play dumb with us, cap. Ms. Redhead here hacked into your phone.”

 Steve could feel the cold sweat drip down the curve of his spine. There suddenly was a lump in his throat, preventing any words from explaining. His mind cleared, blocked even. But by the smiles and grins of his fellow teammates, he would guess they didn’t see what he feared they would’ve. So he cleared his throat. “What?” He squeaked, anxiety still racing through his nerves.

 "I took a peek while you and Bucky were talking,“ Natasha admitted. 

 "You can’t hide it anymore, capsicle,” Tony pushed, loving the drama of it all. Everyone has been on edge in curiosity since Natasha and the two announced what they saw on Steve’s phone. “Just tell us already." 

 Steve glanced to everyone’s eyes. All seemed to be waiting and judging he needed to say something or else, as [Y/N] has described it: 'a stuttering man is a prey cornered’. He just blurted out as fast as he can. "It was just a date.”

 "Excuse me, what?“ Sam blinked a few times. He was expecting something juicier than 'it was just a date’. 

 "Just one.,” Steve sighed, making it seems as he just stopped fighting but actually he can’t believe he’s forced to lie to his friends. “We tested the waters and I realized I’m not ready for that so I stopped contacting her." 

 "Seriously?” Clint asked, getting more and more invested by the minute while Natasha was by his side, quietly observing. 

 "Yes.“ 

 "So it was just like, one week romance?” Natasha cleared out. 

 "Barely.“ 

 "I’m not buying it.” Sam announced as he stood up and walked in small circles as if he was thinking. 

 "You had her nicknamed, Cute Barista. Emphasis on the cute,“ Sam pressed.

 "Yeah, you didn’t even give us a name.” Bucky monotonously supported to which Sam nodded back to Steve. 

 "It’s… Cindy.“ 

 "Okay,” Sam nodded, pursuing his lips. He didn’t look like he was believing Steve’s excuse by a bit. “I dare you to call this 'cindy’ right now." 

 "Right now. Prove it,” He challenged. Steve only gaped at Sam. He couldn’t be serious. Steve was already uncomfortable just by the idea itself. And thankfully, Bruce noticed it. 

 "Sam, that’s enough, we don’t want to force Steve into disclosing personal information. It’s unethical to do so,“ Bruce warned, taking of his spectacles for show. 

 Steve instantly felt less worried by his intervention. "Thank you, Doctor Banner.”

 Bruce nodded his way and turned, placing his glasses back to his face but he stopped the last minute and turned back. “I am a bit curious though. Just one date? You were gone for a while more than once." 

 "Yes, THANK YOU, DOCTOR BANNER, FOR YOUR IMPUT.” Sam exclaimed as he raised his arms in the air in triumph, a wide and smug grin directed at Steve who just felt totally betrayed at the moment. With a sad and defeated face, he took in a heavy sigh. Bucky finally leaned forward from behind Sam, finally participating in the drama after staying quiet about the whole subject. “Just do it, punk. You’re not winning it this time." 

 "Fine,” He puffed out his phone and looked for that specific contact. It was better to get things over with. All he could do now is wish for [Y/N] to not ruin the plan he had concocted in his head. He released a held breath when he heard it go directly to voicemail.

 _ **“Hi, it’s Cindy! You’ve reached my voicemail! I’m not here right now. So just leave your message after the beep and I’ll get right back at you, sugar~~”**_  the voicemail cooed, the others visibly cringing at the sound of the shrill woman’s voice. Clint had to bite his tongue while Natasha was pinching him to keep him from saying anything.

 "It’s Steve, I know it’s a little late… but I just wanted to call to thank you for the coffee. Thank you… Cindy.“ He made an emphasis on the name and he could only plead that [Y/N] would get it. He ended the voicemail, happy and relieved that [Y/N] wasn’t there to pick up her phone. Steve glanced around to his teammates, most looked satisfied, except for Tony who wasn’t contented with the drama, Bucky who just stared and squinted at Steve as if he could see right through him, and Sam who was severely disappointed. Despite their reactions, a big weight if lifted off of Steve’s chest; they believed him nonetheless. 

"Satisfied?” Steve crossed his arms and pursed his lips to hide the small victory he feels in the moment. The tension increased in the room tenfold. By a simple act of dominance and a legendary captain bitchface, the whole room was submerged in silent avengers who kept their head down to not meet the eyes of the pissed captain. 

 "Honestly, no,“ Tony bantered, sensing the tension as too much even for the avengers. Steve could only clench his jaw at the response. "That’s your problem,” he said before standing up and leaving the room, his heavy footsteps resonating around the walls of the living space. 

 Once he knew he was out of sight, he let out a sigh. He could almost hear the faint voices of his friends, passing the blame to each other. That was a victory.  The suspect nothing. He pulled a [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N] out of nowhere. No questions she’d be so proud of him once he tells her about this. 

* * *

 "They what?“ 

 "They caught on,” Steve repeated. “They found you on my contacts. But when they asked, I convinced them that the barista and I just had one date and nothing." 

 [Y/N] thought for a while before responding again, doubting Steve for a moment. "But what about that voicemail you left?" 

 "They asked me to call you but I handled it." 

 "You even remembered the name?” [Y/N] asked, sounding a bit bewildered.

 "Of course.“ 

 "Wow.” [Y/N] complimented, “that’s great. And they didn’t get suspicious?" 

 Steve nodded and smiled even though it was just a call, "I pretended I was angry." 

 That did it for [Y/N]. A simple yet effective move. "Wow. WOW.” Steve could hear faint clapping from the other line. “That’s amazing, babe. Ten outta ten, perfect score. I don’t think I’ve even been this proud." 

 His cheeks glowed a rosy hue. He still doesn’t think it was something to be proud of but he couldn’t help the smile in his lips when she said those words. "Thank you, sweetheart.”

 ”…“ 

 ”[Y/N]?“ Steve asked, curious if it was the signal interruption again. 

 "You just called me, 'sweetheart’,” [Y/N] whispered through her hand as she covered her mouth. 

 Embarrassment suddenly shook Steve. “I did?" 

 "Yes, you did!” Here it was, he could almost taste the teasing she would conjure up. He could hear her mind work up the ideas from that little. 

“That’s so cute, babe." 

 "You’re not offended?” He was so sure there would be teasing but instead that comment came. “If it was anyone else. I would’ve broke their jaw,” she admitted and Steve knew there was no lie, “but for you. I guess it’s is kinda cute." 

 Steve felt special, absolutely special. There was something so genuine about being the only one who can give someone who is feared a cutesy nickname. Who would’ve known Captain America likes badgirls? 

"Just for you, sweetheart,” he chuckled as he could almost see the proud smirk on [Y/N]’s face through the phone before she muttered a quick farewell and dropped the call. If Steve wasn’t as smitten as she is, he would’ve been confused. But the man didn’t even notice and tried to stop the raging blush on his cheeks before he goes and join the others.

“Aw… Isn’t my boyfriend so cute?” [Y/N] cooed as she stared lovingly at her phone. She could feel the giggles getting to her so she had to end the call as fast she could. She felt her pride swell in her. He was so naturally devious; it was like he was born with it. She felt like showing him off. Steven Grant Rogers was her boyfriend, damn, she lucky. She lifted her gaze from her phone, the grin on her face was unmissable. She stared at the wide eyes of the man in front of her and the words just came out of her mouth. “He just called me sweetheart. Isn’t he just adorable?”

The man only stared back at her with no response as he sat uncomfortably, his gaze never leaving her. [Y/N] only shrugged, displeased of his impoliteness. The man could’ve just nodded in acknowledgement.  _Some people are just bitter._ “Oh well, it’s not like I need your input anyway.”

[Y/N] raised her gun at his eye level, his eyes widening in fear as he struggled from his restraints. He moaned his pleas but it fell to deaf ears as everyone in that filthy room knew exactly what was going to happen. The agent knew too much and had to be silenced. It was all standard procedure after all. 

His screaming was muffled by the gag and he started thrashing on his seat. He was making such unnecessary movement that it irritated her further. Without a second thought and a target in mind, she pulled the trigger. 

The shot went through the man’s head, mist-like blood splattering all across the room. In a second, his body relaxed and head lolling forward. [Y/N] lowered the gun down, some of the back spatter reached her. With blood staining her face and her emotionless expression, other men around the room instantly felt chills go up their spine. How lucky were they to not be in front the trigger and to know that it was time to betray one of their own.

[Y/N] felt the trickled of blood on her face but thought nothing of them. Again, it’s just standard procedure. Plus, she was used to it. She turned around to look at the four terrified men. The smile she greeted them made their knees tremble. Even more when she suddenly shot two of them, making the other two duck down.

“Dispose of the bodies. And never speak of this to anyone. Or you join them.” She whispered, her tone cutting into the thick tension of the room. She felt nothing toward the people. If they could betray one of their own, then who’s to say they won’t do the same to her?

The two nodded in understanding, speechless and terrified. [Y/N], satisfied of the answer, left them as a grin made it’s way back to her face. She looked horrifyingly spine-chilling, walking down a dark and filthy tunnel with a bloody  gun and a small smile on her face created contrast with her thoughts. All she could think about was getting cleaned up and texting her favorite captain again. Steve must be already waiting for her call. She is his sweetheart after all.


	13. Chapter 13

“Secure the perimeter make sure none of the hostiles reach a 50 feet radius.” Steve barked to the communications, no response was said but still understood. They ran across the city streets, luckily the place was deserted. No bullets will have hit a wrong target. 

 After about months of trying to find the wanted group, an anonymous tip is what brought them there. Of course no questions were asked how or who sent them. But tips are tips after all. 

 The group has been operating an underground drugs syndicate. And Natasha was the one who was most ecstatic when she heard of the news. She has been itching to fire her trigger finger for weeks. So hearing that she could use her guns as much as she wants for this mission was like a dream come true to her. Clint understood her tendencies, though she did creep out Tony and Sam a bit at training. 

 Steve open his mouth ready to bark another order as he hid behind a building with the bullets raining in the background when static rang in his earbud.

 _"Are you fu*king kidding me?“_  It was a female voice. No wonder agitated and annoyed by the tone. It just gotten Steve more confused. What was Nat saying?

 "Nat, what are you-“ 

  _"Guess again, babe.”_  The familiar nickname made him grin, as if he wasn’t in a war zone in the moment. 

“[Y/N], it’s nice to hear from you. It’s been so long-”

 _"What the hell, Steve.“_ She hissed. Steve could practically imagine her pissed and glancing at what he did. She must’ve already come back from her trip. 

 "I assume you already saw it." 

 _"Answer the damn question, Steve. What the hell?”_  She repeated, glaring at the contraption in front of her. 

 "I thought you’d like it.“ He shrugged. 

 _"Why would you put a goddamn hammock on my meadow?”_  

 Steve deflected another bullet coming his way with the shield before he replied as if everything was just dandy. “It also doubles as a swing." 

_"Take it down. I don’t like it.”_

 "Why?“ 

 _"It’s too big. It needs at least 2 people to be a swing.”_  

 Steve couldn’t get if that was a good enough reason so he asked again. “And?”

 There is a bit of silence it was obvious that [Y/N] was debating with herself.  _“It’s no fun to swing alone,”_  she grumbled lowly. Steve could just picture her pouting.

 "Alright,“ Steve chuckled, and so the truth is revealed. "I’ll be right there." 

 "Let me just finish up with the mission." 

 Her tone quickly turned cheery and a spring was added to her step.  _"Hurry, babe.”_

“I know, sweetheart.” Steve couldn’t stop himself from saying, the words rolling out of his tongue naturally. The call ended and Nat’s worried voice rang in his ears. 

 _"Rogers?!“_  The redhead called, expecting a reply this time.  _"Where the hell are you?!"_

"I’m over here!” He called out, running towards the next building as the surroundings cleared up for him. 

 "What happened, Steve? We couldn’t reach you?“ Nat asked half worried, half annoyed. She was holding two guns in her hands and a relaxed expression as if being in a gunfight was a natural re-occurrence to her.

 "Probably just a connection problem.” He could lie without a problem at this point; the words rolling out of his mouth with ease. He threw his shield and hit the sniper who was shooting him down before running more into enemy lines, wanting to finish this mission as fast as possible. 

* * *

 "Aren’t you tired?“ [Y/N] asked gently as she passed him the bowl of popcorn, worried of her boyfriend’s condition. "You were just in a mission, babe." 

 She leaned on him as they shared the couch watching a movie that [Y/N] thought that Steve should see. "You do know you can say no to me sometimes, right?" 

 "I know, sweetheart, but I couldn’t reach you for 2 weeks.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, resting his chin on her shoulder as he muttered. “I think I can make an exception." 

 "Sap,” she whispered to his ear before assuming her position in form of her desk again as her computer made an audible ding. 

 She laughed before typing different codes at a fast pace, the green words on the black screen were flying on the computer and Steve honestly has no idea of what any of it meant. His curiosity peaked and he leaned forward to see better, the movie long forgotten in the background. “What are you up to?" 

 "Trying to get a confession outta me, cap'n?” [Y/N] chuckled, her eyes not moving away from the screen. 

 "More like a conversation, sweetheart.“

 "I’m unwinding. The trip I just had was exhausting.”

 "Work is unwinding?“ Steve playfully asked, watching as her fingers type at phenomenal speed. 

 She rolled her eyes, slightly smirking at Steve’s sass. "I’m not gonna be judged by a fellow workaholic." 

 "Plus, this isn’t work,” she shrugged as she finally saw the whole plan come together. She successfully hacked into this man’s house and security cameras. She couldn’t stop the smirk on her lips when she saw him peacefully sipping tea in formal attire as if without a care in the world. Oh, this new project will be so exciting. “It’s fun." 

 [Y/N] turned back on Steve, seeing him raise his eyebrow at her and the screen as if asking "what is?”. 

 "I get to control different multiple variables of this person’s surroundings  to create a challenging situation for him to solve the complicated problems that I will push unto him that could lead to huge mishaps if not done properly and on time. And all in the comfort of my home,“ she giggled the last part as if proud that she got to say it. 

 Steve momentarily kept quiet to analyze what his sweetheart just said before pointing at the man on the screen. "So you’re blackmailing this guy?" 

 "Well, if you put it that way, yes and no.” She faced the computer and typed a few before returning to the black screen. “We’re just playing this little game of ours." 

 That was what really confused Steve. "You’re doing this for fun?" 

 "I get bored, Steve. Sue me.” [Y/N] rolled her eyes, hearing the clear judgment in Steve’s tone. “He’ll figured it out,” she assured him. 

 "And if he doesn’t?“ 

 [Y/N] dramatically turned her chair around with a smirk on her face, pride radiating out of her. "He’s ruined." 

 "That’s it. Just like a fun little puzzle, but more complicated and with much higher stakes,” she grinned. This wasn’t the first time she played with that man and he surely did not disappoint to amuse her. Not as much as Steve can though, of course. But now she saw a kind of defeated look Steve as he stared at her without any response to what she had said. 

 "You look disappointed.“ 

 "Is there any use in stopping you?" 

 "Yes, of course,” she sighed as she crossed her arms and pouted. “You know very well I’d listen to you, but I’ll be pissed." 

 Steve glanced back to the man on the screen; he seemed so peaceful and elegant in a way. He didn’t look like any harm but seeing the woman in front of him, he knew that wasn’t the case. "Any reason why you’re poking fun at this man in particular?" 

 "He’s a proper genius, much like myself,” [Y/N] explained, sensing Steve’s curiosity again. “And he’s a bit as naughty too, if you know catch my drift." 

 Steve only nodded, slowly trying to wrap his head around information. His jaw slightly clenching as a thought crossed his mind. "Do I have anything to worry about?" 

 "Nah, he’s not that much of threat.” She waved him off, slightly happy that Steve asked but there was nothing to be worried about. “Clever but not enough to be hostile.”

 "He’s not even on my level yet,“ she boasted. The man was smart, clever even. But not that clever. 

 "You know that’s not what I meant.” Steve uttered in all seriousness. 

 [Y/N] studied his body language, the surroundings were slowing down as she did. He had his arms crossed; his lips weren’t pursed but his jaw was clenching. He was glaring somehow but it wasn’t directed to her. The mere tone of his words were a dead giveaway. 

 As she came to a conclusion, she clicked a button on her keyboard and the whole screen cleared. Her smirk turned to a mischievous grin. She stood from her chair and made her way to Cap, settling herself on his lap and placed her hands on his cheeks to make him look at her. “Now, why would I want some arrogant and rude genius when I have Steve Freaking Rogers right here?" 

 Steve tried to keep his poker face, no he really tried, but his blush gave him away, barely stopping the giggles from escaping his chest. "For a moment there, I thought you were going to say Captain America." 

 "Oh hell no.” [Y/N] eagerly shook her head. “Steve Rogers is way better than that snob.”

 "Oh really?“ He raised an eyebrow on her.

 "Yeah. Captain America would never allow me to play mind games with a fellow freak that may or may not result to chaos. Steve Rogers lets me have fun. He’s the best.”

 "Awwww,“ Steve cooed, feeling the redness of his cheeks. He reached up to place a kiss on her forehead before wrapping his arms around your waist and pulled her close. But pulling away to squint at her. "Chaos?”

 "That was a joke.“

 "It better be,” Steve playfully grumbled, making her chuckle. 

 "Yeah yeah.“ She eased on her hug before ruffling his hair and giggling at it. She stood from her place and grabbed the almost empty bowl of popcorn. "I’ll just go get some more snacks." 

 Making her way into the kitchen, she looked back and asked. "Want anything?”

 Steve politely shook his head and smiled. “Anything’s fine." 

 Steve hummed as he tried to keep his eyes on the movie and patiently wait for her return. But the fact that [Y/N]’s computer was siting right there, staring at him. It was all too tempting. The mere question of how she could get a man who apparently was intelligent to dance around silly without even having to leave the comforts of her home was so intriguing. One look wouldn’t hurt. 

 He stood from the couch and cautiously took silent steps towards the computer. It would just be a peak, that’s all. He would be done before [Y/N] can get back. He quickly took hold of the mouse and read the files scattered on her screen. There wasn’t really any titles; it was more of numbers and letters. There was quite a number on them but what called Steve the most was one titled: ‘35AiN2f9gHnonononotthisone’. He thought it was funny for a moment so he clicked on it absentmindedly, but that ceased once the whole screen turned to a blank black before green codes appeared and swarmed all around. 

 As he saw the words flashing on the screen, his panic rose and his instinct to smash the thing to pieces was surging. But instead he tried to read what he could. There was surely a code; he could only infer with the short time he had that the whole thing in front of him was jumbled. Random words with no pattern showed up and you could only read a few before it changes again. But Steve still tried to focus on words that he can see pop up. 

_Thousands. Hail. Guns. The. Siberia. Missing. Named. Is. Agents. Dead. Fortnight. Was. Snow. Killed. Captured. End. Hydra._

 At once his eyes caught sight of that last word, he instantly took a few steps away. His heart got caught on his throats and fear raged through his veins. He has to be honest; he only saw bits of the information, he didn’t know what any of it meant and it was already all too overwhelming. It was enough to get his mind to run on max and his face to sweat.  _Did he just see those words?_

 He felt a gentle hand on his arm, making him jump. He quickly turned to see it was [Y/N], confused as ever while holding a refilled bowl of popcorn. "Steve?”

 [Y/N] was no fool; she could clearly see how bothered Steve was and her question was answered when her eyes landed on her computer. Her face slackened as she slowly understood what triggered Steve. He, on the other hand, couldn’t help himself but point at the computer that was still spewing out some coded nonsense. “What’s this? Are you hiding something from me?”

 "What were you doing on my computer?“ [Y/N] deadpanned, ignoring Steve’s question.

 "Answer my question first. What is this?”

 [Y/N] took a deep breath, putting the bowl of popcorn on the counter before putting on a soft smile for him. “Just some finished missions, babe. Don’t worry about it-" 

"The truth, [Y/N],” Steve pressed more, authority slowly seeping into his tone.

 "I don’t know what you want from me.“ She dodged the question.

 "Is this what you did when I can’t contact you? More illegal work?” Things started stitching itself in Steve’s brain, horrible things. He didn’t want to believe it, didn’t even know if he wanted to know her answer truthfully.

 "That’s personal,“ she mumbled, wanting to drop the conversation before it gets out of hand. He wouldn’t understand anyway.

 "Is it?” Steve was slowly getting more annoyed than angry at that. “Or is it HYDRA?”

 Though, of course, [Y/N] being [Y/N], she didn’t take it as seriously as everyone else would’ve. He could never scare even if he tried. Steve looked kinda hot though when agitated and demanding for something he should never cross.“It’s still amusing me to that you automatically think every bad thing is by HYDRA just because you saw a few words, babe.”

 ”[Y/N]. The truth,“ Steve asked for again, this time softer. He just wanted to have his answer. 

 "Fine,” she’s snapped, getting annoyed herself, “I was with those children.”

 "The ones you saw,“ she explained further when confusion crosses his eyes. But Steve remembered about that picture frame a while ago. “They needed me to visit. You know how attached children can get. They needed some things.”

 "That file you opened are the ones I had of them. I added a warning because I’ve been meaning to delete it.“ 

 She crossed her arms and huffed, hoping that was enough for the man. "That’s it. That’s the whole of it." 

 "If you’re trying to get more out of me, there’s nothing. And if there is, it’s none of your business. That’s all that is, that’s all I did, that’s what my trip was about,” [Y/N] snapped, her brows crooked in anger. She really wasn’t the kind to enjoy being forced to explain things. 

 Steve stared, no, he studied her. It’s been months since he first watch her break someone down. But as much as that gives him, he can only infer the clear emotion she had: she’s pissed. “Promise me you won’t hide anything from me." 

 [Y/N] stared blankly at him. "I’ll try." 

 "Okay.” Steve nodded, feeling the anger and panic he had a moment ago fade away. By the slump on [Y/N]’s back as she hunched over when she realized the argument was over, Steve couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. So he opened his arms and gestured. “Come here." 

 With a pout on face and a long tested patience, [Y/N] reluctantly made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face to his shirt. 

 "You know I was going to try to surprise you with something but then you surprised me,” she mumbled to his chest. 

 "Sorry, I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’ll trust you more now,“ Steve promised wholly with heart. This time it was his fault, maybe it’s even their first fight but he want to make it up to her. But his mind caught something in her words. "Wait, surprise me with what?”

[Y/N] took a deep breath before continuing, her face most likely still void of any emotion. “How’d you feel if I told you the kids want to see you?” [Y/N] asked out of the blue.

 "T-they do?“ Steve’s heart got caught in his throat; he wasn’t ready for that. She didn’t move a muscle though. She kept hiding her face by using him to cover her.

 "I may have blurted out a few details about us and they’re really really set on meeting you. And I thought, why not?” She rambled on before shrugging, glancing back at him. “You wouldn’t mind. Would you?" 

 A grin slowly made its way to Steve’s face. Excitement and joy filling his veins as he took hold of [Y/N]’s cheeks gently. ”[Y/N], I will be honored,“ he whispered.

 She couldn’t help but chuckle at his reaction. "Sure, that’s great." 

 "I’ll arrange the whole thing: another fake mission, you know, the works.” She buried her face again at Steve’s chest and wrapped her arms around him tighter as she continued on with what she’s saying. “You won’t have to worry about anything." 

 "Okay.” Cap smiled, glancing down and admiring how [Y/N] could somehow appear to be adorable and non-threatening when she’s all affectionate like this.

 "Just don’t touch my stuff again,“ her grip tightening around his torso, "okay, babe?" 

 "Understood, sweetheart,” he smiled weakly, knowing this was how [Y/N] show her affection. She only nodded and tucked her head back to Steve’s neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her body closer to his, relishing in the happiness he felt. So this is what [Y/N]’s trust feels like. Her hand resting comfortably on his back while the other snaked towards the keyboard. With only a few quick clicks, all the files were hidden away, away of Steve’s curious eyes. Steve doesn’t need to know about any of those and not as if he’s ready for them either.


	14. Chapter 14

“I’ll be going now,” Steve announced as the others turned their heads towards him. 

 "Where’s the mission this time?“ Sam asked as he glanced from the tv. 

 "Europe. A standard observe and report, nothing new,” Steve answered back, lying through his teeth. 

 "So, that would take what- three days?“ Bucky raised an eyebrow at his friend, knowing this standard procedure has been used too many times, not that he’s suspicious. 

 "I think two days is enough.” Steve even sense the slight sarcasm in Bucky’s tone, but chose not to point it out. He has gotten used of someone with it, that he just isn’t that bothered anymore. 

 _"Captain Rogers, your jet is here.“_  Jarvis’s voice echoed throughout of the room, reminding Steve of the mission he has. “That’s my cue; I have to go.” A choruses of good luck and goodbye were said as Steve with back with the elevator door closing on him. He then nodded before turning towards the tower’s elevator. 

 Everyone’s attention went back to where it originally was, not minding Steve’s leaving form but not Bucky. Maybe he’s the only one that noticed but Steve seemed to have a spring to his step as if he was going on a mission at all. Not that there was anything wrong with that, it’s just not natural for Steve. 

 Once the elevator dinged and everyone was sure Steve was out of hearing radar, Tony clapped his hands and the tv automatically turned off, the windows shut itself and the lights dimmed for dramatic effect. Even though the others think this is over the top, Tony has been preparing to have this talk for weeks and found this perfect timing before he goes insane so the others just rolled with it. 

Tony stood up in front of everyone, cleared his throat and deepened his voice. “I have called for the order of Avengers for this very important meeting-" 

 "Just get on with it, Stark,” Bucky complained as he slouched in his seat.

 "Okay, rude,“ Tony murmured before going back to the subject to be discussed. "Let’s be honest here, no one else is weirded out by Cap’s growing social life?”

 The collective groans and sighs was what answered Tony’s question. They should’ve known this would be the issue that would be bothering Tony. Everybody else has been trying to ignore that subject but obviously, Tony wasn’t everybody. “He’s on a mission. Not a date.” Natasha answered with a blank tone as she took out her phone, convinced that it would be more productive than whatever this talk is going to be. 

 "What? You jealous or something?“ Clint chuckled by Nat’s side.

 "Tony, we’ve been over this,” Bruce sighed as he realized he had to be the voice of reason to Tony again. Seriously, this wasn’t in the job prescription. Oh, if he only knew. “Cap’s not hiding something. And if he is, that’s his privacy. We should respect that.”

 "I know, but now we know it’s not a gal,“ Tony conspired. His imagination going all over the place. Who knows what the captain must be hiding? "So maybe, there’s something else?" 

 "Tony. You’re looking into it too much.” Bruce tried to snap him out of it. His enthusiasm was met with deaf ears and rolling eyes. “Just drop the subject. It would be better for everyone." 

 "Steve would tell us when he wants to,” Natasha backed as she indulged more on her phone than in the conversation. 

 Tony raised an eyebrow at her answer “Really? Even the super secret spy agent assassin that is adamant on knowing everyone’s secrets is not curious? At all?" 

 Natasha glanced at him from her phone before putting it down with a stoic expression. Sam lowly whispered an ‘oh shit,’ before Natasha replied. "Oh hell yeah, I’m curious. I’m willing to chop of an arm to know whether Steve'is trying to have a love life or not because so far, he hasn’t even looked at my suggestions at all.”

 "See?“ Tony made it a point, finally thinking he had someone on his side.

 "But I wouldn’t want a pissed Cap on my ass,” she murmured as her glance dropped down and her attention went back to her phone. Tony glanced to Clint who just shrugged. “Same. Nobody wants a pissed Cap." 

 Tony rolled his eyes at the couple. They may be two of the scariest people he knows but that none is ever on his side He whispered to her ear. "You didn’t mean your arm or mine right?”

 "Nah.“ She shook her head before leaning back onto Clint.

 "How about you Sam?” Tony pointed, remembering how much he wanted answers too, causing Sam to look up from his phone. “You were the one most hellbent on knowing. Back me up here.”

 Sam raised both his hands in surrender. “Hey, I’m laying off Steve for a while. I’m pretty sure the guy is still upset so I’m trying to get back on his good side.”

 "Good luck,“ Bucky chuckled quietly.

 "What was that?”

 "You heard me.“ Bucky smirked while Sam tried to seer a hole into his skull. 

Tony sighed in defeat. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. He just wanted to get in on the latest news but the avengers have betrayed him. He took a deep breath then clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. "Alright, but if I find something, I’m not telling you people,” he announced before leaving the room. 

 Bucky then side eyed Tony as Sam’s bickering started to go right through his ears. He kept his mouth shut but he knew deep down, Tony was right. Steve is onto something. Maybe that punk would do the right thing and just tell him.

* * *

 Steve arrived at the apartment after parking the jet at the roof, still in his combat mode. Thank SHIELD for making them so quiet. Once he showed up at the door, the peephole scanned him before opening. He was expecting [Y/N] in her normal attire all in her glory with a smirk to match to greet him with a hug and snarky remarks, maybe a kiss if he’s lucky. 

 He quietly opened the door, looking around to see the woman in question but to no avail. The place appeared to be questionably organized. He called out. “[Y/N]?”

 "Ophelia,“ a posh and proper voice corrected. Steve was confused and was about to ask when she walked towards him. [Y/N] had a regular button up and slacks paired with professional looking glasses and high heels. Her hair was noticeably shorter  and she was wearing contacts.  She walked with purpose and grace more than usual and her smile was more reserved than teasing. Steve just had to make sure. "Ophelia?”

 The woman nodded. “Correct, you must be Captain Rogers, It’s an honor to meet you.” She reached for his hand and gave it a business shake.

 "My siblings have been great fans of you. So much that it rubbed off to me at least,“ she politely bantered. She was too civilized, too proper. She stood straight and her posture was calculated while she shook his head but then she froze. "Oh shit, I’m so sorry, I must’ve zoomed out while shaking you’re hand, I’m- I’m sorry. Please take- take a seat.” She gestured to the couch as she fixed the thick glasses adorning her face while Steve felt like he was being mindfucked. He did enter the right room, didn’t he?

 "Uh, [Y/N]?“ He asked as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

 The woman chuckled before she shifted her stance, placed her hand on her hip and smirked."Hey, babe,” she chuckled at the pure bewildered look on Steve’s face before walking towards his seat on the couch. “What do you think?”

 "…“ Steve couldn’t think of anything, he would only stare at her and squint but then, ”…Ophelia?“

 [Y/N] gagged at the sound before settling down and siting on Steve’s lap. His hand naturally went around her waist to stable her, nothing she does shocks him anymore anyway. "I honestly don’t know. It sounded something for a smart, well-rounded girl when I picked it.”

 Steve only raised an eyebrow at her so she continued. “Ophelia, the nice and responsible older sister that has to work away to support her adopted siblings, nice to meet you.”

 Steve slowly got it and nodded. Of course, she’d have an alias. With a life like hers, it’d be normal to have so much to hide. Steve’s just amazed that she can keep track of all of it. “Okay, I get it.”

 "Are we going now or?“ 

 She shook her head and got even more comfortable in her seat, playing with the little designs on Steve’s suit, leading up to his collar and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Not in that stealth suit we’re not. We’re going to school, not to war, babe.”

 [Y/N] had to admit that it was hard not to pick an outfit change for Steve. Somehow whatever the asshole wore, he just wouldn’t blend in the crowd. He just kept standing out. So she settled in putting him in a common grey shirt and a flannel along with nice jeans while she gave him a face mask. It was the most she can do.

 "So where’s this school?“ Steve asked as [Y/N] was fixing her door. She locked the door and it softly dinged as the security system activated. She moved from the door and linked her arm with his. "It’s about only 5 towns from here, we’d get there in no time in that jet.”

 "How’d you know I came in a jet?“

 She chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder. "Oh babe, it’s like you still don’t know who you’re talking to." 

* * *

 "Ophelia!”

 "Principal Maria!“ [Y/N] called out, running after a friendly-looking middle aged woman and hugging her once they entered the school campus. "What a pleasant surprise! You barely visit now yet you’re here!” The woman boomed, happiness radiating from her. Steve stared as he saw [Y/N] get to work.

 "You know how hectic work is. I barely had time for myself,“ she apologized in her tone. She was on point with her character. Steve was so sure she’d be a hell of an actress.

 "How awful.” The principal’s gaze moved from [Y/N] to Steve who was standing awkwardly behind her. “And who is this young man with you?" 

 [Y/N] glanced at her back, eyeing Steve and gesturing him to come to her. She linked her arm with him. "This is my boyfriend, Marco.”

 "Marco, this is a great friend of mine, principal Maria, the principal of this school.“ Steve politely nodded, remembering how [Y/N] told him to stick to no words as much as possible.

 "It’s very nice to meet you ma'am,” Steve politely grunted out, trying so hard with an indescribable accent that it almost made [Y/N] laugh. He was trying so hard.

 "Likewise.“ The principal looked over to her with a knowing look as if to say she did a good job. "I’ll just pull out the kids so they can greet you." 

 "That would be splendid, Maria, please do.” The two watched as the old woman walked towards the halls.

 ” _I barely had enough time for myself_ ,“ Steve mocked at a high similar posh voice as [Y/N] slapped his chest, laughing a little. “Shush, I’m trying to stay in character.”

 "Sis!!“ A small voice yelled along with the sound of small footsteps running towards them. The two looked up to see a little girl running towards them with two teenagers got on their trail. Steve taught they all looked familiar and was about to ask [Y/N] but she opened up her arms, readying herself for the impact with a grin on her face. "Lily.”

 The small one ran up to her open arms and [Y/N] held her up to her hip. The kid who Steve noted hugged her like crazy was followed by a teen that was about a teen that run up to [Y/N] and hugged her side. “Avery." 

 Steve saw how much [Y/N] was grinning, but she even laughed when another older teen latched onto her other side. "Kaleb." 

 Steve stepped back and let the precious moment happen. He could only shift his head to the side, he never saw this side of [Y/N] before. "How are my favorite people in the world?" 

 [Y/N] placed down the little girl on her hip for a while to talk to the principal who was merrily watching the precious reunion unfold. "Do you think I can borrow them? Just for a little while?" 

 The kids all looked at the principal and summoned their puppy eyes. The young one even pouted her lips. The principal just awed and cooed. "Oh, how can I say no to these kids. Take the rest of the day.”

 "Thank you, ma'am Maria,“ the kids chorused and the principal nodded whispering as she turned and left. "What wonderful children." 

 But as soon as the woman was out of range, the kids snickered and even [Y/N] dropped the smile on her face for her usual smirk. "Good work, guys." 

 The bunch chuckled, happy and everything. Steve can only stand awkwardly on the side, stumped because he never saw her interact with anyone before, not like that at least. 

 He was content only watching but he heard a feminine voice say which made him look down. "Sis…” The teenaged girl with red hair trailed as she hid behind the boy with olive colored skin and was probably the oldest of the three and pointed at Steve. They’ve seen a lot of men with [Y/N], mostly large henchmen. So, they were weary of the guy who was covering most of his face. But not little Lily.

 "Is it- is it him?“ Lily looked up with pure wonder in her eyes.

 "Yup, don’t look too impressed, we don’t want it to go up to his head,” just as soon as [Y/N] answered, the smiles on the children widened. Avery was gaping while Kaleb was in awe. Lily giggled before latching herself on Steve’s leg. “Hi!”

 "Hi,“ Steve chuckled as he looked down to the little girl who attached herself to him. She raised her arms and giggled, "Up!”

 Steve first glanced at [Y/N] and once she saw her shrug she raised the little girl up to his shoulder with ease as little Lily kept giggling. “He’s strong!”

 "Yup. Yeah, he is.“ [Y/N] walked towards Steve and ruffled up Lily’s hair while she pecked a little kiss on Steve’s cheek.

 "She likes you,” she whispered to his ear as they walked towards the car. “In fact, they all like you." 

 Steve glanced back at the children who were unquestionably happy with their visit. He then placed his glance on [Y/N], admiring how these children absolutely admire her. "The feeling’s mutual.”

* * *

 "So what’s so special about these kids?“ They were at a park. They were in the most secluded part for some privacy. Luckily, it was a school day so that wasn’t so hard. He has been with the kids for a while now and he honestly can’t believe that they warmed up to him so nicely. The kids even knew some stuff about him, making him wonder how much did [Y/N] tell them. 

 "What are you saying? Of course all kids are special in their own way,” she scoffed, sounding a bit offended. “I didn’t think you were one to think that, Steve.”

 Steve only retaliated by raising an eyebrow at her. He kept that up until a small smile erupted from her lips when she couldn’t hold it anymore. He wasn’t stupid after all. "Fine fine. They are special.”

 Steve muttered an  _‘I knew it_ ’ before eating the rest of his hotdog while [Y/N] just stared at him in silent disbelief and annoyance. “Damn, I can’t even trick you anymore, this is not good.”

 Steve chuckled as a reply before wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close. [Y/N] melted to his touch as she leaned, watching the children play from the park bench they were at.

 "Av Av, my hotdog isn’t warm anymore.“ Lily complained while Avery leaned down, snapped her fingers as a little fire appeared and she gently roasted the hotdog. 

 "Lily!” Kaleb shouted as he found a rock, tossing it up in the air with one hand. “Go long!” He shouted before lightly throwing the rock in front of him then shrieking, the supersonic waved, sending the rock to go fast and far. 

 Right that second, a little voice shouted from the other side of the park, about a mile away. “Kaly!" 

 Then even before Steve could blink, the little one appeared in front of the boy, waving around the rock. "I caught it!" 

 "Good job!” Kaleb complimented before taking the rock again, ready to use his voice again to make the 9 year old go again. 

 To say that Steve was surprised was an understatement. He could only stare at disbelief as [Y/N] smirked at him in satisfaction. “Mutants?”

 "Yup,“ she chuckled as she leaned on him. "You didn’t think they’d be so normal now, did you?" 

 He chuckled back, he probably should’ve seen that coming. "I probably shouldn’t have." 

 They got quiet for a while in comfortable silence. They watched as the kids went on, Kaleb kept using his voice to throw the rock as far as possible, Lily always catching it a second later while Avery laughed as she flambé the hotdog in her hand.  It was a precious moment, the children showed their powers with comfort, knowing they were safe with their big sister.

 "This is really sweet of you,” [Y/N] began, taking Steve’s hand to his. “I really really appreciate it.”

 "Anything for you,“ Steve laced their fingers together and raised it to his lips. [Y/N] whispered a small 'You missed’ before reaching up and pressing her lips to his. It was brief and sweet, [Y/N] moved away and rested her head on his shoulder. Steve was in complete awe, his own heart bursting at the simplicity of the affection yet it was enough to knock him breathless. Steve saw [Y/N] turn towards him and her mouth moved. It only took a while before he realized she was telling him something.

 "Babe, I think they’re calling you,” [Y/N] poked, proud that she just rendered him speechless before smirking. “Do you even know how to throw a frisbee?”

 Steve raised an eyebrow at her, [Y/N] will be [Y/N]. He stood up as he said. “You’ve seen me with my shield, sweetheart.”

 "Yeah, because that’s no different.“ She rolled her eyes.

 Avery once again called as she waved the plastic frisbee in the air. "Mr. Rogers!" 

 "I’ll be right back,” Steve informed her, pressing a kiss on her cheek that just made her grin wider. 

 "Go,“ she chuckled as she playfully pushed him. 

 Steve walked towards the bunch, Kaleb meeting him and sharing a small talk to which Steve nodded and going straight for the girls, ready to take on the challenge of catching a flaming frisbee.

 "Taking a break, Kal?” [Y/N] asked as the olive skinned, brown eyed boy sat next to him. He was the oldest out of the three, at 17. Avery being 13 and Lily being 9. “Yeah, just a moment.”

 "Okay,“ [Y/N] nodded as the two leaned on the bench, relaxing to the scenery in front of them. But the stoic look on Kaleb’s face alerted her. She knew the guy, she knew when he was feeling troubled. Sighing, she turned to him, "what’s that look about?" 

 "Oh, right,” he laughed as he realized that his sister could know everything just from a simple look, so sensing how troubled he was must’ve been like reading a open book. “I just know you’re busy and you already spent some time with us, I’m sorry if I couldn’t handle it myself. Principal Maria’s said it had to be done by our guardian.”

 "Well, who said that you should. I’m still alive, Kaleb. If you guys need me then I’ll help. How can I resist you, tiny asshats?“ She ruffled his hair.

 "And about that file fiasco, Never mind that now, I’ll deal with it in no time.”

 "Thanks, sis.“ The boy smiled, appreciating the gesture much more than anyone would think. Most people would stop supporting them, but she was different. She didn’t seem like the type to do it, I shouldn’t. And that was more than appreciated. "You’re the best.”

 "Oh, Kaly,“ the woman laughed, the attachment of children will always be a sight to her. "I know." 

 The boy nodded, watching as Steve threw tossed the flaming Frisbee as far as he can while Avery and Lily stared in awe. "So, about Captain America?” Kaleb asked, the thought suddenly coming to him.

 [Y/N] smiled, more visibly genuine than she’d like. She saw watched a Steve laughed with the two girls, the sight warmed her heart. She was so damn lucky. “He really is something, isn’t he?”

 "He knows right?“ Kaleb asked, almost scared but mostly worried of the answer, because the smile on her face faltered. "He knows, not a lot but still. He knows and I don’t think he plans on leaving.”

 He nodded, placing his gaze back, well content of the answer. "Well, good. You deserve to be happy.” “

Yeah, sure,” [Y/N] murmured, and even before she could add anything to her sarcastic answer, he quickly told her. “You know what, sis, I need to tell him something." 

 That was when she raised an eyebrow at the boy as he stood up. "Tell him what?-” she looked at him up and down, and by the determined look on his face, she already knew what was going on inside his head.“oh." 

 [Y/N] laughed, she appreciated it no less, but it wasn’t needed so she started. "That won’t be necessary-” The boys walked away, with an idea in his mind. And [Y/N] was left on the park bench, watching as the boy make his way towards Steve and the girls. “And there he goes.” She shook her head before standing up and following him. 

 Once reached Steve, Kaleb already got the girls all in a huddle as they whispered their conversation that confused Steve. She went up to Steve, wrapped an arm around his waist about him close and pressed a kiss on his cheek to which Steve melted to. “Hey, babe." 

 "Sweetheart.” Steve smiled as he replied before putting his attention back to the huddle the children were having. “What’s that all about?”

 "I think you’ll know in a second.“ [Y/N] easily waved him off. Removing her arm around his waist, and taking a few steps back to watch the scene unfold before as the kids slowly approach him. That’s when Steve knew something was about to go down. 

 "Mr. Rogers, can we talk to you?” Kaleb asked politely to which Steve quickly answered. “Yeah, of course.”

 "Here it comes…“ [Y/N] muttered excitedly, making Steve much more confused.   

"We really like you two together,” Kaleb started. “Our big sister [Y/N] doesn’t date much so we were really surprised..”

 "But it turned out to be Captain America! That was really cool!“ Lily butted in, hopping in excitement as Avery nodded in agreement.

 "And we want her to be happy, and we don’t like anything that can hurt her, physically and emotionally. So we have talked about it and we hope you treat her right or…” Kaleb trailed, The kids sharing a glance before their face turning serious that kind of shocked Steve. 

 "Or else, we gang up on you,“ Little Lily finished, crossing her arms and glaring at the captain.

 "It’s been a while since I had toasted someone,” Avery warned, sounding much more than a threat actually.

 "I’ll use my sonic voice until you lose all your hearing,“ Kaleb added, growling at the slightest, showing off a bit of his powers. 

 "I can teleport you to the middle of the ocean,” Lily went on. The threat sounding foreign on her childish voice that it made Steve step back. That was when [Y/N] that was enough.

 "Okay, okay,“ she chuckled, raising a hand for the children and another to stable her Steve. "Pump the brakes there, guys, I don’t want you to scare ol’ Steve here, that’s my job.”

 "We’re just warning him, sis,“ Avery defended. "We may really like him a lot but he’s still not allowed to hurt you.”

 "Yeah!“ Lily agreed, nodding while pouring her lips. Steve finally got his head wrapped around to the threats of the mutant children against him, he was used to [Y/N], he shouldn’t be shocked of these kids at this point. So he nodded in understanding as he held on [Y/N]’s hand, knowing how much they probably care for the well-being of their big sister. "Don’t worry. I have no intention." 

 Steve then glanced towards [Y/N] in an adoring matter that it made her cheeks tinge a light pink color. "Plus, I think she’ll do it herself if I do.” Steve side smiled, staring at her as if she was a the most beautiful sight he ever saw. 

 "They’re so cute!!!“ Avery fangirled as she called at the heartfelt moment in front of them. "They do kinda make a cool couple,” Kaleb said in a-matter-of-fact way, happy himself. 

 Avery looked up, already seeing the sorry come together in her head as she whispered. “A hero and a villa-” “vigilante.” The two other quickly interrupted in unison.

 "Vigilante.“ Avery quickly corrected before continuing. 

 "That would make such a cool story!” Avery cooed as Lily hopped up and down. “It would!” Kaleb nodded in agreement. The lot was so happy for [Y/N], in all honesty, they never even saw her close to dating. She didn’t ever seem like the type considering her background and job. But it still happened and it even turned out to be Captain America. So they had all reasons to be happy. 

 "Okay, that’s enough. Show’s over. I have to get you back now before the sun sets. You three have school tomorrow.“ There was a collective 'aww’ but the kids were still energetic enough to run towards the jet to know which one gets to ride co-pilot. 

 "Kids,” [Y/N] shook her head as she rested her head on Steve’s shoulder, holding each other’s hands as they watched the kids laugh and run. 

* * *

 "They were great,“ Steve said out of the blue as [Y/N] fixed their things from the duffle bag. The two made it back at about midnight. They escorted the kids back to their home first, and she had to do some paperwork for them before [Y/N] had to leave. That last part wasn’t so easy. The kids were so sad seeing them go, Lily really liked him and latched on his leg, giving him the puppy eyes, begging for them not to go. 

 [Y/N] chuckled, remembering have the kids try to talk them out of going. Kaleb even tried to bribe them by cooking. something. "Yeah, they really liked you.”

 Steve noticed her stiff posture ever since they left. She has been fixing her stuff and stay arrived and hasn’t met his eyes once. But he is already been in a relationship with her long enough to know that she’s troubled.“I won’t mind going with you again." 

 As he said those words, she stopped putting away her things and staring at the wall. She must’ve had a lot on her mind but Steve continued. "If you do visit them. They’re nice kids.”

She asked, not even moving her gaze from the wall, her tone unsure and hopeful. “Really?" 

 "Of course, sweetheart. I’d be happy to,” Steve cheered. How genuine his words sounded made [Y/N] turn and face him. She had an unreadable expression on her face, almost stoic but Steve could easily see through it. “They’re your family, right?" 

 [Y/N] didn’t answer. She only looked at him, not even her usual smirk was present. Steve stood awkwardly as he waited for a response. He was about to ask if she was okay when she started to walk towards him in an intimidating matter. She kept her gaze down, some of her hair covered her face as she slowly went towards Steve. Then she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to a tight hug, burying her face to his chest. 

 Steve was stumped, he didn’t know what he expected, but this wasn’t it. Then he felt the warmth of her embrace and hugged her back. He felt giggly almost when he chuckled at her childlike reaction. "Is this how you say thank you?”

 "Mmmphhh-“ she replied, words muffled as she kept her face on his warm chest. Steve didn’t have the heart to tell her to move, not like he wanted to. 

 They stayed like that for a while, in each other’s arms, perfectly content at the moment, almost dancing as Steve shifted his feet and [Y/N] followed him. Steve didn’t want the moment to end. But then he saw what time it was and considered her groggy actions and decided she needed to go to bed.

 "It’s getting late,” Steve announced, smiling as he goes down to the woman who glanced up in his arms.“You need your rest." 

 Steve could see her consider it for a while, even pouting for visual effect that Steve know that it was probably where Lily got it from."Okay,” she agreed, nodding. “let’s go." 

 Without any agreement from Steve, [Y/N] took his hand and started to pull him towards the hallway. Steve wasn’t sure if her heard her right. "What?" 

 "Let’s go,” she repeated, face serious than ever, finding nothing wrong with what she said which just increased Steve’s blood pressure. “I’m sure you won’t be that comfortable on that couch.”

 "My bed is big enough for two,“ she finished, she sounded serious but Steve saw that little smirk on the corner of her lips. Steve wasn’t sure she even knows what’s she was saying. "Wha-What?”

 ”[Y-[Y/N], I think- I don’t- this isn’t-“ Steve stuttered as he saw them slowly reaching her room. [Y/N] glanced back, not stopping but widely smiling at Steve whose face was turning bright pink from his neck up. “Cute,” she commented before opening the door of her bedroom and pulling him in and closing the door behind them. 

 She was about to head back, she saw the look on Steve. The man looked terrified and worried as hell. “Hey, babe.” She placed her arm hand on his four arm to calm him down. Biting her in her cheek to stop another smirk fromfrom breaking out of her lips. There was nothing funny about the great Captain America forgetting to  breathe. “Breathe,” she chuckled as Steve finally let go of the one he didn’t know he was holding.

 ”[Y/N]- Um, I-,“ Steve didn’t know how to say it, she even held her hand and kept eye contact. “Isn’t this too soon?” It’s not as if he was against it, maybe he is but it felt too soon. He means, they haven’t even talked about it yet. 

 He was a bit anxious to hear a reply, considering that there was a smile on her face as he talked. He was kind of glad of that too, that would mean he didn’t offend her or anything but it still meant mischief. The last part question since she grinned as she answered. “Babe, you are adorable.”

 "You can go freshen up.“ She noted towards the door in the other corner of the room, before going off to her closet and picking up a few items. Steve was left against him for about the tenth time today.

 He was shocked and slightly worried how [Y/N] can just casually brush the subject. He stayed where he was left, watching as she worked to which didn’t go unnoticed by her. She raised an eyebrow at the man before it slowly dinged in her brain what that reaction meant. She almost laughed out loud for real. "Jeez, Steve, babe.” She was trying so hard not to laugh, walking towards the captain. “I just wanted to share a bed.”

 "What were you thinking?“ She reason I brought him in her usual mischievous smirk on. Even if Steve didn’t answer, she already got what she wanted, a embarrassed, red-faced Steve in front of her who slowly got what she meant and how horribly he read it. 

 "Well, I was just-” he tried to think of an excuse but nothing came up. “nothing,” he sighed out, defeated. 

 The smirk on her face was inevitable. Seeing Steve so flustered and embarrassed was such a treat, especially since he had that thought in his mind. “Didn’t know you have a dirty mind in you.”

 "I wasn’t even considering that,“ she teased, slowly making our way to Steve, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down so she could whisper lowly to his ear. "But we can do what you were thinking too if you insist.”

 [Y/N] could hear Steve swallow and his eyes were searching everywhere but on hers and they landed on the door at their left. “Bathroom’s this way, right?” He pointed before brushing we making his way towards the door, leaving [Y/N] to just laugh at his way of escape.

* * *

 "There you are. Does it fit?“ [Y/N] asked as she placed down her to the nightstand by her bed. Steve has just gotten out of the bathroom, wearing a common white cotton tank that [Y/N] lent him since he didn’t pack any pajamas. "Yeah, thank you.”

 "Great.“ She smiled but she couldn’t dismiss the troubled look on him. So she raise an eyebrow at him, silently asking what’s wrong. Steve anxiously tugged at ends of his shirt, it was a bit tight than what he normally wears and he was worried that it would bother [Y/N].  "Are you okay with this? Or do you want me to put another shirt on?" 

 To his words, she quickly shook her head. She was quite thankful actually that he would think of her first but he should know that nothing ever really bothers. "Oh no no no. Whatever you’re comfortable with. This is fine with me.” She smiled warmly, Steve nodding comfortably as he heard his words but then her eyes traveled down his torso slowly. “Absolutely fine.." 

 That was when Steve realize she was making lightly making fun of him. Or maybe she planned it out. He should’ve known, it is her way of making him comfortable, making him laugh. But that didn’t stop him from rolling his eyes at her. "Pervert.”

 She winked. “Only to you.”

 [Y/N] lied down and gestured him to go lie beside her, lifting up the covers at his side. Steve followed, lying down, them facing each other. She was staring blankly at him, probably lost her mind palace as no emotion showed her face so Steve just had to ask. “What’s with that face?" 

 "I’m going to hug you now,” [Y/N] announced stated before scooting over to Steve wrapping an arm around his waist to bring him close. Steve was first taken back by her actions but as mere seconds passed, he melting to her touch. He couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he welcomed her embrace and returned it. “Okay… you’re adorable,” he chuckled.

 [Y/N] pulled away enough to glare at him playfully, pouting at the slightest. “I’m terrifying. Fear me." 

 "Sure, sweetheart.” Steve smirked.

 [Y/N] decided to let that comment slide. Anything to see that precious smirk on him that she has came to love. She shifted her arm, trying to find a comfortable space. She was comfortable, a bit too much than she’s like to admit actually, but she didn’t exactly study how to cuddle with someone. “I’m doing this right, right?”

 Steve, himself, honestly didn’t know. He didn’t exactly reach this stage back in the 40s. And this isn’t exactly what he was trained for. But it felt right so he shrugged. “I think so.”

 "This is so weird,“ commented she rested her head on straight. Maybe it was just she wasn’t used to it but it didn’t mean that she doesn’t like it. Nothing about this was anything to what she was used to. 

 That statement made Steve chuckle. "What’s weird? That I’m currently in a mission and should be hunting you down but instead I’m in your bed with you?”

 [Y/N] snorted, but she agreed. “Yeah and I should be running away from you or maybe setting a trap as a threat to scare you off. But I’m here spooning you.”

 As [Y/N] analyzed what they were talking about, she can’t stop herself from letting out a small laugh. The whole situation was just so ironic. “Man, what would your friends think?”

 Steve chuckled as he considered the idea. He moved her hair to get a better sight of her face, smiling down serenely. “Our lives are complicated. This is actually the most rebellious thing I’ve ever done.”

 [Y/N] was just about to join him in being serious but then again he should know that she knows that was a lie. “I doubt that. I doubt every word.”

 "No, really. This is the most rebellious,“ he laughed, loving that she was fighting him on this.

 "I don’t believe you, I heard about the falsification of documents in the 40s. You can’t hide anything from me.” She grinned as she pouted an accusing finger on him. She wanted to keep a straight face but when Steve was radiantly smiling like that, it was nowhere near possible. She was about to add another subject but then – “Wait, are you saying I’m just a phase?" 

 Steve raised an eyebrow and smirked, slightly disappointed that it took her a bit to ask that. "Aren’t you?”

 "I will shoot you in the face.“

 "I’m joking. " 

 She squinted at him, trying to intimidate him but by the look on his face that wasn’t possible anymore. So she just let it go, went back to appreciating being in his arms. "This is nice. I could get used to this.”

 "Me too,“ Steve agreed, pulling her closer as he pressed a kiss on her hair, resting his chin on her head. There was a bit of silence, the couple enjoying each other’s presence. The room was quiet, the moment was perfect, there was peace. But they were both too awake to sleep yet.

 "Are you asleep yet?” Steve asked to which [Y/N] shook her head. “No. I’m adjusting to having someone next to me." 

 "Do you want me to move away then?” Steve teased to which she grumbled. “Don’t you dare, Rogers." 

 "Do you want to talk first?" 

 "Yes please." 

* * *

 Talking at late nights was always one of their favorite thing to do. There was just something about having talks this late makes it easier to have more deep conversation and that was how they liked it. Countless of subjects were discussed along with light banter. They always did love talking to each other, exchanging ideas and stories. Just having someone to listen and talk to was always a treat, especially if it was their other.

 "I mean, I still bet that my hair will poof when I shake hands with Thor though,” she smirked as she faced him, fully confident of her little idea.

 "No, it won’t. It won’t,“ he laughed out after hearing [Y/N]’s over the top theories.

 "Care to wager on that, babe?” She playfully smirked, biting her lip to stop her laughing to get the words out.

 "Oh, I love you,“ Steve sighed out on content, little giggles blurted out in between them. He didn’t even get to think about what he said when it only registered a few seconds later. \\[Y/N] let out a confused chuckle as he shook her head a bit. She lifted her head from his chest with a grin on her face. Despite the carefree expression on her face, her therapy actually ran dry for the moment. She didn’t hear that right, did she? "What?”  

 "I love you,” Steve repeated, his tone more firm and composed as he realized what he said, but for once not even the slightest regretting them. He stared at [Y/N]’s confused and startled eyes. The woman had her mouth slightly gaped. She didn’t know what to reply to that. Her entire mind just went blank. She knows what she heard but it’s just. 

 "Steve, go to sleep. You’re so tired you’re saying things.“ She smiled understandingly, pressing a light kiss on his lips before turning her back to him and muttering out a muffled "G'night”. 

 Steve was left staring at her back, he didn’t know what to say. Was supposed to say it again? Was he supposed to convince her that he was serious? Or does he even know that? But all he could do was stare in confusion and regret as he muttered back. “Goodnight.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst. thats all im saying. sorry in advance too

It’s been a week. A whole damn week since [Y/N] has met him, called him or as much as contacted him in any way. He tried to call her multiple times, even at the direct house phone that she had just for him but still, no response.

After that night, something changed. He felt it. She wasn’t cold or anything the morning after. [Y/N] acted the same until it was time to kiss him goodbye. Maybe she had just missed but she has never aimed for the cheek. [Y/N] had always went in for the lips when kissing him goodbye. She was always the bold one so she was never embarrassed to do so. He was supposed to brush it off but right after he had went home, she changed. Steve had called her like he always does to ensure her he is home but she didn’t pick up.

Days later, he has tried to reach her but he never got to talk to her. She never picked up. It was almost like she was avoiding him. Maybe he had confessed his feelings too early that it made her uncomfortable that it resulted to her doing this. Maybe she didn’t feel the same way and had no other way of telling him. These thoughts are what festered in his mind for the past week and that fear slowly ate him up.

“I think that’s enough training for you, punk,” Bucky warned as he watched Steve beat up his third punching bag that day. The poor object was already splitting up at the seams, sand spilling to the floors.

“Just a few more,” Steve grunted, his glare focused at the bag. As if he could just punch his problems away.

“A few more what, Steve? A few more punching bags to destroy?”

“You already know how Tony hates it to buy new ones because of you,” he tried to convince him, complaining at the slightest. He himself didn’t want to hear anymore of Stark’s speeches about how punching bags don’t grow on trees. But then again, he didn’t want to keep watching his friend pour every single one of his frustrations at the gym equipment. It wasn’t healthy.

“He’s rich, he can buy more.” It was supposed to be a joke, but by Steve’s tone, it sounded anything but that. Bucky could sense his friend’s frustration a mile away. He just doesn’t know whether to tug on that line or not.

“Steve, that’s enough.” For second there, Steve looked like he was about to punch Bucky when he glared at him like that. Sam already backed away a few feet when he saw how Cap glared. But Sam’s retreating form was what snapped Steve from his trance. He realized what he was doing and got even more upset from it. “Steve,” Bucky stated, trying to call his attention that this was enough.

“I’m sorry, I-” he didn’t continue, his teeth lightly clench at how pissed he was. He threw down his glove and proceeded to go to the showers, probably to calm himself down.

Sam and Bucky shared a look. Sam only shrugged before going back to the treadmill, ready to forget the fact that Steve almost engaged in a fight with Barnes. There was a lot of things he was ready for, and being caught in a fight between two super soldiers wasn’t one of them.

Bucky, on the other hand, have been noticing this behavior of his for the past week. It started right after he went home from that mission. He didn’t want to talk about it and was inapproachable for days. He just wanted the punk to be out with whatever problem he had already. 

* * *

Steve had decided. Rather than letting thoughts slowly driving him crazy, he decided to go and address the problem. [Y/N] had given him a key for this kind of situation. He had received a text from her that her mission was finally finished and she was going home. He decided that it was time for him to ask answers for everything.

He reached her apartment at record time and to his surprise, the place was still empty. It was the usual when she leaves for her missions, her stuff was disorganized and a few weapons are all over the place. He sat down on the couch and wait for it didn’t take long when he heard the door knob jiggle.

The door open to reveal a limping [Y/N]. She threw down her duffel bag and close the door before glancing up to see Steve at the couch. A smile made its way to her lips as she started to go towards Steve who she thought stood up to greet her. “Where did you go?” He monotoned, not even bothering to greet her first.

She didn’t hear what he said, too caught up that Steve was here so she only ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. There was nothing better than seeing a sweet face after a harsh mission. “Steve, you’re here.”

Her hopeful words were met with a stone answer. “Answer my question.”

The smile on her face dropped at what she heard. She retreated her hands from him, confused at his reaction. Wasn’t he supposed to be happy? That is why he’s here. “Is there anything wrong, babe?”

The innocence laced in her tone made him feel guilt about what he was going to do but he was already set on it. Steve knew she’d try to search his eyes so he dropped his gaze. But a particular stain on her shoulder caught his attention. “You’re bleeding.”

“It’ll heal.” She brushed off, studying Steve’s expression, one she hasn’t seen. Something was surely bothering him. “Where did you go?” Steve repeated.

“Just a mission. You know how it is,” she mumbled, rolling her eyes as she passed him, going straight to her computers. If it was going to be one of those talks, she didn’t want to participate but then. “Where?”

“Somewhere,” she muttered, already done with the subject before it even started. “Where specifically?” He pushed, following her.

“Just somewhere, Steve,” she whined, feeling a headache come up at the beginning of an argument. She was too tired for this and this didn’t seem to be the best subject at the moment. She ran a hand down her face. “I’m tired, babe, can we just drop this and go to sleep?”

“No.” Steve was serious this time and it was starting to get to her. But he was getting fired up himself. If this was such a nothing mission then she should’ve came out without a scratch like she always did. If this mission was enough to cause damage to her then it was already too dangerous. Something might’ve happened and he would have no idea and that just upset him more.  “Tell me exactly where you went.”

“That’s personal business.” She clenched her teeth at him, he was crossing a line but he didn’t seem to care. “I think I have a right to know where my girlfriend goes and disappears to for a whole damn week.”

“Steve,” she sighed, almost begging him to drop the conversation before this goes too far. Steve took a deep breath before he continued, knowing they were about to get into dangerous territory. “Tell me, [Y/N]. Unless you have something to hide.

She closed her eyes for a moment to calm her nerves before opening them.  "No.” She flat out refused before she left him, walking towards her duffle bag, ready toe anything he says from this moment on.

“Are you cheating on me?” The thought popped in his mind out of the blue and it made [Y/N] snap her head towards him in shock at what he said. “What- no! Steve! Why would you even think that!?”

“Then tell me where you went!” He shouted for the first time. “No!” She shouted back, she could feel her blood pressure quickly rising.

“Why the hell not?!” His fists were staring to clench, he was trying so hard to control himself but it was easier said than done at the moment.

“Because it’s just…” she stopped herself, knowing that shouting wouldn’t solve anything and just make things worse. “…business.”

“Business?” Steve repeated to which [Y/N] purses her lips and nodded almost sarcastically, feeling ready to burst. “What kind of business then, huh?”

“MY BUSINESS!” She bursted, never feeling more annoyed than now. She just want the conversation to be over already and it seems as if that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. “Something that’s private. Okay?!”

“Oh,” Steve mumbled. “So we have a privacy clause in our relationship now? Am I not allowed to even ask you how your day went?”

[Y/N] rolled her eyes at his words. This conversation was getting more and more pointless. “You’re being so childish right now, Steve.”

“Childish? Is this what you call childish?”

“A man asking where his partner went is childish?!” Steve asked, he couldn’t believe what [Y/N] was saying right now. She was brushing off the subject too much. He had a point, he was her lover. She can’t keep disappearing like this without telling anyone. She needed to understand this. “No, [Y/N]. Childish is not trusting your lover over this littlest things.” His tone was slowing getting calmer as he tried to reason with her.

“Why are you suddenly so bothered with this?!” She clenched her fist and her teeth clenched. She really didn’t want to talk about this. She would do anything just to not have this with him. “We’ve never had this problem before!”

“Maybe it’s time that we do,” Steve calmly said, rendering her speechless for a moment. She just couldn’t believe how he is right now. Does he want to start a fight? She just couldn’t pinpoint what’s wrong, what made him ask questions all of a sudden.

“We just met six days ago, Steve. I can’t believe how fast you can change!” She complained. She remembered how they were so sweet just a week ago. They were okay when they departed, he didn’t seem to be this bothered when she went to missions before. She may have ignored him for the last week but that was because of her mission and she thought he knew that. She just doesn’t know what happened to make him react like this.

He couldn’t have found out anything about her. She was sure that she always covered her tracks. So what caused this? Was it her? Did she do something? “Did something happen?” She asked, getting more worried of Steve. The guy had the patience of a monk, something must’ve been really bad to make him like this.

“You wouldn’t answer my calls. You’d tell me where you were and I’d have an idea where you go. But now I know nothing, [Y/N]. You never tell me anything anymore,” he confessed, his forehead furrowed as he let out what he felt. “You’ve changed. What changed?”

It may not have been the best reaction to a heartfelt confession but [Y/N] felt like facepalming. Steve was bothered because she couldn’t keep tabs on him? “Oh. Oh! So that’s what this is? Fear of change? Some kind of separation anxiety?”

"No! That’s not it!”

“Then what is it?! Because I can’t understand you! What are so angry about?!” [Y/N] just wanted to him to start making some sense. His reasons weren’t enough to justify his reactions and she knew that better than anything. There was more to it and she wants to hear them now.

“I’m not!” He shouted, rendering [Y/N] speechless. She’ve never saw him get that angry. “I just can’t stomach that I don’t know where you are! If you’re still alive or something happened in your mysterious missions!” He was catching his breathing, teeth clenched and eyes boring into her skull. But when he saw that surprised look on her face, he took a deep breath and released his fists. “I just want to sit here, wait patiently for you and not worry if you’re still breathing or not.”

“Is that too much to ask?” He whispered, almost begging the woman in front of him for the answer. He looked deeply to her eyes, searching for them to soften, to submit, a sign that’ll tell him she’ll succumb to his small request. But instead, the same stone hearted look on her face greeted him

“Yes.” She answered in a monotone.

“[Y/N]…” Steve almost begged. His eyes were pleading. Both of them wanted this over and done but both wanted a different response than the other.

The look on Steve’s eyes squeezed her heart. She wanted to tell him, she does, she really does. But she can’t. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She removed the hold of their hands and turned her back in him before facing him from a few distance. Her tone changed to also pleading.

“Steve, just trust me. If you can’t trust my missions nor my words, then trust my skills. I’m always coming back. Don’t you trust me?” She slowly neared, the same look of desperation was on her as well.

The tone made Steve’s chest tighten. [Y/N] has never pleaded to him like this. And he can’t lie, he does. He trusts her. He trusts her with his own life and everything he has. He loves her that much. But this conversation must be had. How will she expect him to trust her when she can’t do the same for him?

“It’s hard to do that when you can’t even trust me to tell me where you go.” Steve answered, the look on his face hardened to the slightest.

“Steve…” [Y/N] almost complained in her tone. Her tone changed to almost annoyed.

“Why don’t you just tell me?” Steve said, slightly losing his temper. He just wants to know! It’s just a few words! He deserves this!

“Because I can’t! Okay?! I can’t!” [Y/N] widened the stance of her arms in emphasis.  They’re going back to square one and she was already hella tired so this was starting to infuriate her.

“Why can’t you?!” Steve shouted right back, ready to fight fire with fire if he gets reassured with her safety. She massaged the bridge of her nose, suddenly feeling the pain of a hard day through all the ruckus they were making.

“It’s none of your business!” She shouted back at him. He was getting too loud and not to mention demanding which irritated her to no end. She walked a few steps away only to be followed by him. She looks back at him and prepared the words.  
“You don’t own me!”

Steve was more than surprised with that, not only because he doesn’t see it that way that she was a possession was because she thinks he’s doing this for himself. He gritted his teeth, also pissed at the moment.

“Just tell me, [Y/N]! I know it’s probably illegal anyway! Why don’t you just tell me?!” He shouted out. He wanted to slap himself for what he said but it was already out, no way he can take it back now.

[Y/N] gulped at what she heard. Yes, she is a criminal of some sort. Yes, she does qualify and even sees herself as such. Yes, a lot of what she does don’t have a legal binding on anything. Was she ready to hear it from the mouth of the man she loves though? No. never.

“I know you don’t trust me. I’m fine with that,” Steve confessed, his own anger clouding his judgement. He was seething, he wanted to stop but he just needed to know. “But don’t you think I deserve to know?”

She can feel the tears surge up. But no she won’t, as a genius she knows when to display weaknesses and now was not it. Weak people didn’t deserve to live, they simply survive which are how losers spend their lives. “No, I don’t.”

“Get out,” she finished, her teeth clenched as she tried to hold back what she felt. Those words were enough to bring Steve back, his anger slowly fading. “Wha-”

“Get out,” [Y/N] repeated, this time harsher as she took a step forward towards him. “Steve, I said, GET OUT!”

The look on her face was one Steve never saw before, a mixture of anger and sadness amongst other things. He never saw her feelings get this vulnerable. It just made him realize what he had just done. “[Y/N], I- I’m-” He stuttered out.

“I don’t care, get out.” She glared, pointing towards the door before shouting again. “Now!”

Steve stared at her eyes, trying to find if she meant it or not. He wanted to stay, and apologize for bursting out like that but this wasn’t the time and he knew that. He took it too far. Steve let himself out without a second word. The door closed quickly behind him, immediately locking itself. He rested his forehead on the door, tears finally flowing down his cheeks. He couldn’t stop himself and that worry, that anger ate him up. He may have actually lost her this time. He punched the wall at the thought before wiping his tears and collecting himself and go back.

Little did he know, behind that door, tears were also being shed with the same thought that they may have lost the other too. 

* * *

“Hey, Cap,” Clint greeted as he saw Steve arrive from the elevator, alerting everyone of his arrival. He had his head down and a stoic look on his face. Clint might be the only one who picked it up quickly since Sam glanced up towards him when Clint said his name. “Where were you?”

“We’ve been trying to contact you for the last hour?” Sam crossed his arm, almost teasingly. Steve didn’t even turn to face him but he knew everyone was looking at him.

“I was away,” Steve grunted, wanting nothing more than to get in his room and ponder about how he messed everything up.

“Away where exactly-” Sam was pushing it but Bucky held his arm back and shook his head.

“I need to be alone,” Steve mumbled. He really didn’t feel like talking anymore. His chest felt empty and a stoic expression has reflected on his face. It didn’t take a genius to know that Steve needed his space.

“As much as we’d let you, Cap, we really can’t,” Bruce apologized, knowing this was too much to ask and Steve wasn’t really in the mood for any of these. “The city’s in danger.”

“We need all the help we can get,” he added. It was going to be a hard one. They were tipped that some people are terrorizing the city. They don’t know the severity of it but it was a possible code green and that was a never a good sign.

Steve stopped on his tracks at the sound that he was needed. He was tired, exhausted even, that was obvious. But perhaps only Bucky and Natasha was the ones who truly noticed. “I think Steve can sit this one out,” Natasha spoke out as she caught Steve’s eye.

“Yeah, don’t worry, punk. We got it,” Bucky backed up. He never saw Steve like this, maybe back in 40s with Sarah but that was a long time ago. And that honestly has worried him.

“No.” He shook his head, his voice rough from before. “I’ll go, I’ll just go get my suit.” He quickly left, ready to suit up.

The avengers all shared a look, wordlessly communicating as they never really heard nor seen Steve like that. For the first time, he seemed unapproachable. Compared to his mood this morning, this was much worse and they don’t know how this will affect their mission. The avengers didn’t know what to, should they let Cap into field or should they convince him to stay at the tower to calm himself. But there is one thing for certain, Bucky already knew to watch out for his ass out there.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still angst but fluff in the end cause i aint a monster

The mission, oh God, it was horrible. There was only supposed to be a high scale hostage but when the criminals realized they were trapped, both the scales and the stakes went a little higher. And they have to be given props, they really knew how to play their cards right.

They terrorized civilians to try to escape and remove the attention from them as they moved the threat to the streets that were loaded with innocent people. When the avengers reached the area, everything was already in shambles. The buildings were visibly damaged, cars were totaled and the people were running in panic. What’s worse was the terrorists somehow had this all too planned out.

The Avengers were caught out of guard. They weren’t told that there was any bombs planted but apparently there were and it just made things much more difficult. It definitely caught everyone by surprise when the bombs went out by random.

All the avengers could do was minimize the casualties as much as possible. Iron man was on the duty of trying to sniff out as much bombs as he could find before they have a chance to explode. How these people even got this many in so many places without being found was beyond him but at that point, it didn’t matter. All that matter was to remove the threat as quickly as he can.

Everyone had to help, even the police. It was chaotic. Tony had to find bombs before they explode and cause more damage while Hulk was on his tail to dispose of them. Natasha and Bucky caught a few escaping terrorists from Sam who was flying above and also spotting some civilians. Steve and Clint were more focused on rescue along with the police sent. Most of the criminals has escaped and the buildings has paid the price. It could’ve been way worse if the Avengers didn’t show up as soon as they did.

Steve tried to convince himself with that but damage has been done. He could see people and children with injuries and some even caught under rubble and blood everywhere. It was a complete war zone and he should know. He tried to clear his head, knowing he had a job to do. But he knew deep down he could’ve done better if he wasn’t in such state. All of them did.

* * *

“Lucky for us, the media are praising you guys and so far, nothing bad has been commented,” Pepper tried to put a little happy face on it but she could see nothing but exhaustion and bits of injuries on the bunch as she tried to video chat them. Even Tony was obviously not up for it but he smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Pepper.”

“Please rest, all of you. You deserve it. Agent Hill and I will take care of the rest.”

Tony nodded before ending the call. The Avengers has finished the job. The media and news was going batshit crazy. Luckily they have Pepper and Maria to deal with that.

Ever since the fight, no one had the strength to say anything, let alone make a joke. It wasn’t a perfect job, painful casualties have been made. They knew what happened was going to be a big deal but they’ve done their part and their best. All everyone can think right now is rest and possibly forget about the horror of what they’ve witnessed.

“Well, I’m beat,” Tony announced, slightly uncomfortable of the silence. “I’m gonna turn in early today.”

“Yeah, me too,” Bruce said, nodding off to everyone before going to find some pants that fit better.

Clint and Natasha was next to go, Natasha being a little sleepy and Clint almost carried her, talking about fixing their wounds first before sleeping. Sam, Bucky and Steve were left, no words being spoken. Although Sam did notice something that they all brushed off and he patted Bucky who turned at him confused, not having enough strength to fight him at the moment. Sam nodded towards Steve who hasn’t uttered a single word and from the very start of  the mission wasn’t okay to begin with. But now considering how the mission went, the two were sure he wasn’t feeling anywhere near peachy.

Steve stood up, not finding enough strength to say anything before leaving. He was on his way out and the duo was left on the couch, voicelessly trying to get the other to be the one to talk with slaps and angry faces. In the end, Buck was the one who called out. “Hey, Steve.”

Steve stopped, sighing a little and not bothering to turn around. He was too tired to put too much effort into anything, physically and emotionally. “Yeah, Buck?”

“You did your best,” Bucky admitted, knowing that was most likely going on his friend’s mind. He wasn’t blind. He knew Steve was still hung up on that, probably more than anyone else.

“You saved a lot of people, Cap,” Sam added, giving him a thumbs up. “Good job.” Steve didn’t see that though. Without a word, Steve just continued on, ready to silence his chaotic thoughts with sleep.

* * *

Steve woke up in cold sweat, trying to catch his breath. He glanced at the clock next to him and he wasn’t even asleep for an hour. Luckily he didn’t wake up screaming or he would’ve disturbed the others. People screaming, bombs exploding, the usual ringing you’ll get in your ears. His dream was full of it, mixed with pictures of people being pulled from under rubble and injured people running in panic from the area he can only describe to be a war zone, and he couldn’t do a thing to stop it all. God, it was horrible.

He went to run his hand down his face to wipe the sweat but he realized even his eyes were wet. He went over a few breathing exercises but even those couldn’t shake the thoughts out of his head. A few more tries and he realized that this wasn’t going to work. There wasn’t anything else to do but get out of bed. And he really didn’t feel like going back to sleep.

He took and put on his jacket and a cap. A ride on his motorcycle sounded too good to pass up at the moment. He went inside the escalator and pressed the number for the garage when a voice piped up.

_‘Captain Rogers? You are still awake. Do you require any assistance?’_

“No,” Steve deadpanned, too tired to deal with the AI.

_‘You are detected to be experiencing heightened breathing and suffering from signs of traumatic stress. Would you like me to inform Mr. Barnes, Ms. Romanoff or Mr. Wilson?’_

“Neither,” he quickly answered with a stone cold expression. They didn’t need to know any of this. “Don’t tell anyone.”

_'Noted, sir.’_

“I’m going out for a ride, make sure that no one finds out, even Tony. That’s an order.”

_'Duly noted, sir.’_

* * *

He wasn’t sure what went into his mind but he just ended up here, knocking on [Y/N]’s door. Too many thoughts were in his mind, the mission, his dream.  They were all in there, fogging up whatever’s left. The ride there went in a blur and all he wants now is to just see [Y/N]. A part of him was convinced that she’d have something to say to calm the horrid thoughts attacking his brain.

The door opened fast to reveal [Y/N] in her robe, seeming to be worried as hell. She quickly scanned over the man in front of her and she couldn’t hide her shock. “Steve? Oh god, Steve.”

She could see a few untreated scratches and bruises on his face, but what really struck was his glassy bloodshot eyes. “Are you okay? What happened to you?”

Steve doesn’t know how or why, but just the sight of her set something off. As if he could just let go when he was with her. “I just came back from a mission.” The words rolling off his tongue.

“There was casualties.” His voice cracked as he whispered.

“I know I heard the news.” She nodded, sensing the problem from a mile away, wanting nothing more but to help him out of it. She gestured him inside, trying to hide her worry for him. She has never seen him like this. “Come in, what happened-?”

“I could’ve stopped it.” That single sentence coming out from the Steven Grant Rogers just signified that the wall was slowly tumbling down, that something just broke.

“No, you couldn’t,” [Y/N] answered in an instant, propelled to get that thought out of his mind. “I read it over. I analyzed everything. There was no chance.”

“No, I could’ve done something.” He kept his gaze down, something and him was convinced that after what happened, he wasn’t worthy to even look her in the eye. Let alone come to her for help.

“Steve, there was bound to be a price,” she sighed, she watched the news. She saw what happened. She saw how much Steve and the Avengers tried to contain it all and made her own calculations. There was just no way.

“There was too much happening. You couldn’t have possibly saved everyone,” she tried to explain, her voice gentle and calculated. She leaned closer to him, placing her hand on his back to try and calm him.

A pang of pain hit her chest once she saw him, she didn’t know just how she could explain it. His eyes were swollen and filled with tears, his face and lips were red from trying to hold it in. No one can look at him at the moment and think that he was anything else other than a broken man. “I could’ve saved them.”

“Steve.” [Y/N] took Steve in her arms, only to have him cling on to her.

“If only I was strong enough,” he sobbed. The man broke down in her arms, the both of them going down on the floor as Steve finally let it go.

“It’s okay, It’s okay Steve,” she whispered as she placed her hand on the nape of his neck, letting him use her shoulder to cry on. “It’s okay to not be strong all the time.”

She whispered in his ear, wanting nothing else but for him to understand. “Do you understand me? I know you gave it your all. You always do.”

“Do you realize how much worse it would’ve been without you? Even if one avenger were absent it would’ve been catastrophic.” She would know this more than anyone that wasn’t there to see it. She could just see the multiple bad possibilities that could’ve if one Avenger wasn’t at the right place at the right time.

[Y/N] glanced back down to the man sobbing to her chest and she could definitely feel her heart breaking. This man has done so much yet he thinks he has done nothing. “You’ve done all you could do. That’s more than enough. ”

She wrapped her arms around Steve tighter, her hands lying flat on his back to serve some kind of message. He should let it all out. Years of suppressed doubts and emotions was flowing all at once. She just wanted for him to know that she wouldn’t leave him.  “I’m here, Steve. It’s okay. Everything will be okay.”

There was a bit of silence as the couple just sat on the floor, clinging onto each other for life with the occasional sound of a sob here and there. “[Y/N],” Steve finally muttered out with his voice coarse for all that crying.

“You’re my hero. Okay?” [Y/N] took hold of both his cheeks and made her look at him. She stared right at him with a smile on her face she wanted him to understand, to know that she means it. “You’re my hero.”

Steve stares at her for a few moments. [Y/N] let him, knowing the heaviness of the thoughts probably circling and bombarding his mind. He would’ve never believed it someone were to tell him that it would be her to be the one who would be at his side when something like this happens. Not that it ever did. But if anyone would’ve said that it would be her, the notorious [Y/N] [L/N], would be the one drying his tears, he’d never believe a word of it. How wrong he was.

“[Y/N]?” He finally uttered out, his voice was deep and husky and rough from sucking. She glanced down at him, smiling, hoping that he’ll get some strength from her. “Yes, Steve?”

“I love you,” he whispered. it was the only thing I can think of saying to her right now. No other words can even begin to describe what he wanted to say. Just those three words is enough.

[Y/N] was taken back, out of all the things that he could’ve said, out of all that he could be thinking right now, that was one of the last things she thought he’ll say. But she smiled, her heart warming up, before she kissed him. She could taste the saltiness of his tears on his lips. She pulled away, before wrapping her arms around Steve, tight and careful, letting him envelop to the fact that she was there.  
“I’ll be right here, Steve,” she promised. “I’ll always be here.”

A few moments after that, the two stayed in silence. Steve needed a few moments to come down, she let him let it all go as she lent a shoulder for him. Steve didn’t have anything to say to her, he stayed quiet before, not long, he dozed off.

[Y/N] helped him onto her bed, careful not to wake him up. She was thankful for that, really. Sleeping would be better than being alone with your thoughts; she would know that from personal experience. She could only hope that when he wakes up, he would feel better because she never wanted to see that face on him. She would do everything in her power to never see that look on him ever again. 

* * *

Steve woke up from a dreamless sleep; it was probably for the better. He was still wearing the same clothes from the night before. He could remember everything that happened that night. Feeling somewhat embarrassed and guilty, he knew he shouldn’t have barged in to her apartment and just disturbing with his problems. But still, she showed him, understanding. He felt thankful.

He soon realized he was in [Y/N]’s room, and [Y/N]’s bed, but without [Y/N]. She must’ve been the one to put him there. That would have been certainly quite a chore for her. He needed to find her.

He stood up, exiting the bedroom, only to be enveloped by a scrumptious smell emitting from the kitchen. [Y/N] must be cooking right about now. He followed the smell, only to see the breathtaking sight in front of him.

She was standing by the table, fixing it for two people. Some pancakes, eggs and bacon on plates, ready to be consumed. She must’ve woke up quite early to prepare all of those. But Steve’s heart fluttered; it was the most domestic he ever saw her be, and it made him somewhat happy. So, this is what it feels like.

He slowly come up to her, seeing her tense up at sensing someone’s presence but letting it happen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her neck, hugging her tightly. She chuckled as her hand made its way up to his cheek, caressing softly. “Someone’s awake.”

“Thank you,” he muttered before closing his eyes as he remembered the night before, “-and I’m sorry.”

“You better be, you’re not really the lightest, you know,” she chuckled and turned to face him, her hands automatically finding their place on his forearm. “But either than that, It’s fine. You have nothing to be sorry about.”

Steve was about to let himself relax to the gentle sound of the tone of her voice and the endearing expression she had on but deep down it was still wrong. “No, I just bursted in in the middle of the night, you could’ve been asleep, it’s not proper-”

“Steve. It’s alright,” [Y/N] laughed, a bit amused that this was still an issue. “I’m glad you went to me.”

“I didn’t want to bother you.” The worried and guilty expression on the captain’s face was one [Y/N] would never get bored with. But this subject already needed to go and she knew Steve was going to keep worrying about it if she doesn’t make it clear. So she took hold on Steve’s cheeks and made him look down directly at her as she smiled. “We’re boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?”

“You were there when I needed you so I’ll be right here when you need me,” she promised, eyes not leaving Steve’s to show how much she meant every word. She tried to search some reaction from Steve but all she got was a silently stunned. “Whenever.”

“I can’t believe that you still think that way after what I did.” Steve’s forehead creased in worry. He could remember just what he did last night and if that wasn’t bad enough, there was that stunt he pulled some days back. and that was absolutely unforgivable. He barged into her house without any permission. “It was just about two days ago and I crossed all the boundaries and I shouldn’t have-“

“Hey! Hey! Relax, babe,” [Y/N] stifled a laugh as she stopped her precious Steve from further embarrassing and apologizing about something he had no control of. “We were both angry back then. I was tired from my mission and you were tired from your own problems and it was bound to happen. I can’t hold you for it.”

Steve wasn’t convinced. What he did was against everything they ever agreed about. He just couldn’t believe shed be so understanding when he didn’t even deserve it. “But I should’ve known to respect your privacy. You made it clear the very first time we’ve met and I ignored it. And I let my doubts get to me. I, I shouldn’t have-”

"Babe….” [Y/N] cooed, trying to coax him out of that thinking but she leaned her head to the side, analyzing his words and finding a point. “Well- yes.” She just had to agree with that part. They did talk about the rules of privacy. “You might have had a fault there.”

Steve quickly spoke up, his hold around her waist was unconsciously tightening. “I promise to give you all the privacy you need.  But can’t you tell me where I can reach you when you leave? Just to calm me.”

[Y/N] couldn’t stop the small smile on her face. She thought about that little request for a moment. She tried weighing her choices and so are their results. It wouldn’t do good in the long term but her judgement is fogged now anyway. She would do it if it means Steve’s clear state of mind and that’s all that matters. “I guess I can do that. I should be more open to you. I am your lover so I can make a few adjustments on that.”

Steve could finally sigh in relief. He trusted her not to tell him about things, yes, but this would do great for him. He couldn’t keep worrying about her. This could not be the best solution but it would do good for now. “Thank you.”

Steve smiled as she reached over and gave him a peck on the cheek. “It’s nothing,” she whispered before she then removed her hold around Steve, muttering something about finally helping her set up the table. She just had to get the waffles out.

Steve happily followed, fixing the plates and putting some cutlery. The domesticity of it all meant pure bliss to him. He could just look up and see [Y/N] fixing something, peaceful and no sign of danger anywhere. He could get used to this kind of peace and quiet.  _Maybe someday._

He didn’t notice that he was staring and was so deep in thought when [Y/N]  called out his name.  “Oh, and babe?”

“About that little thing-” she trailed as she took the waffles out from the maker, not bothering to face Steve. But he could almost see the sweet smile adorning her face from the tone of her voice.

“About what?” Steve asked as [Y/N] was just finishing up. She piled the waffles up before turning around with an expression too serious to ever mean a joke.

“I do trust you, Steve. I do. A hell of a lot actually. More than I’d like to admit. I just want you to know that.” Then she turned back to what she was doing as if she just said something causal. Steve was stunned for a few moments, his mind processing her words. But then he placed down everything in his hands before he ran to her, hugged her again and whispered to her ear in his happiness as he fought to lessen the grin he had on. “I love you.”

[Y/N] chuckled at his words  _This adult alpha male just couldn’t stop being an adorable puppy, could he?_ She smiled, placing back the plate of waffles on the counter. She turned around in his arms before pressing her lips to Steve’s passionately. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck while Steve’s hands roamed her sides.

She pulled back, low-key to catch her breath because of Steve’s endearing enthusiasm. “I know. You told me last night.”

“It’s not enough.” Steve meant it. To him, [Y/N] deserved the moon and the stars, everything really. How could he be so lucky to have someone as special as her in his arms like this.

[Y/N] felt the certain hotness on her cheeks at his words but she just brushed him off, giggling a little before gesturing for him to come in for another kiss. “Come here. ”

Steve stopped down a little to press a peck on her waiting lips. Steve was too giggly himself that he caught her in such an affectionate mood. “Such a sweetheart.”

[Y/N] pouted at the mention of the name Steve has called her for the past months. “Ugh you’re really keeping that pet name?” She whined a little and somehow it didn’t even annoyed him like it should’ve.

“What? It’s cute,” he defended. His body shaking as he chuckled. He glanced down at the playfully pouting look on her as she stared back unimpressed. “Like you.”

“First of all, true. Second, thank you, babe. Third, I’m scary. Fear me,” she squinted at him as if she was trying to scare him but the endearing grin he had on made her burst out a smile. She just couldn’t stop when she was in his arms like this. To hide her blushing and embarrassment, [Y/N] hid her face on his chest, wrapping her arms around him more.

Steve felt that welcoming warmth inside him, that he felt like he was over the moon. He was grinning ear from ear. He held her closer to him and pressed his lips to her forehead. Nothing in the whole damn universe can ever try to take this moment away from him. “I’m so glad I have you.”

After coming back from the ice, He didn’t believe he’d meet someone but he did and he’s going try his best and hang on to this one, no matter how challenging that may be.


	17. Chapter 17

“Hola, baby,” [Y/N] greeted as she picked up her phone.

“Hey to you too, sweetheart,” Steve greeted back, he could already see the smile on her face. His heart clenched at the thought of seeing her. It’s been so long that it felt so foreign to be away.

“You sound so tired,” [Y/N] pointed out. There was a drag on his words and the little sigh he did was a dead giveaway. “Is anything wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just a slow day.” Steve fixed a few scattered papers on his desk, [Y/N] snorted once she realized what it was. “I thought that was supposed to be good for the avengers? Less jobs meant less crime, right?”

“Yeah, but still,” he sighed, reclining back to his chair. He would gladly do anything else other than these. Like be with her for example. “It means I could’ve just spent time with you rather than these papers. But I’m stuck here doing an office job.”

“Awwww…” [Y/N] giggled, feeling her heart grow two sizes at her man’s confession. “You miss me, that’s so cute.”

“Could you blame me? You’re growing on me. Like a rash.” She instantly laughed. Steve’s tongue was earning sharpness and she loved it. Steve’s inner Brooklyn badassery slowly seeped in to their relationship. And she couldn’t be anymore happier with her captain’s quick wit. “Ow… that hurts, babe.”

A truck passed [Y/N] and the sound of heavy tires driving on uneven concrete made its way to Steve’s line. He cringed, but held his thoughts back. “Where are you? You don’t sound like you’re in the apartment?”

“Yeah, I’m working a job. Taking advantage of the Avengers’ busy day.” Steve snorted, rolling his eyes at how she sounded pretty cheerful. “Ha ha, funny.”

Steve’s laughter finally died down. He distanced the phone away to take a breath. This was where the honesty clause in there relationship comes in. “Where?” He blurted out, fingers anxiously tapping on top of his table, not wanting to sound so pushy.

“At a pier, in Europe,” [Y/N] honestly answered, leaning back on a crate. “Just delivering a package.”

Steve bit his lip, stopping himself from asking anymore her questions. She has already answered him, now it’s his job to understand.  “Just be safe okay?”

[Y/N] smiled, hearing the absolute defeat in his voice as he tried to come through with his promise. “For you.”

There was the sound of tires screeching reaching in a distance, followed by quiet and calculated footsteps. He could hear her rustling, as if she was fixing something. Steve was about to that ask when [Y/N] got to him first. “After this, I’m gonna have a few days off. How about you?” Her voice didn’t change, it was still calm and collected.

Steve sighed out, leaning at his chair and picking up a stack of folders and dropping them on the table. “There’s a sea of paperwork that would tie me over until next week.”

“That’s no fun.” Steve couldn’t agree anymore. [Y/N] knew how he hated doing his paperwork. She watched him through his office’s security camera too many times to count and chuckled when he would sigh and drop his head on the table in defeat. It caused her to burst out in laughs and call Steve to make sure he was okay. “I have an idea, but I’m not sure you’d like it.”

Steve scanned over a few words on the paper, tired from reading countless reports and the rest aren’t even registering in his mind anymore. “At this point, I’ll say yes to anything.”

He didn’t hear a response and already knew what the woman was thinking. He shook his head, almost seeing the her reaction through the silence. “You’re grinning right now, aren’t you?”

“You just said the magic words, babe.”

Steve ran a hand through his face upon hearing that mischievous tone. “Am I supposed to regret it now or after you tell me?”

“During,” she piped, loving the ideas popping in her head as they spoke. Steve laughed, but then he heard the footsteps again and it sounded… collective somehow. It made his blood ran cold. He could only imagine who those were. “I’d get back to you later and tell you the details.”

“Bye, babe.” [Y/N] was about to press end call when Steve stopped her.

“Bye sweetheart, I love you. I miss you.” Steve murmured, pursing her lips, waiting for her to say it back. She sighed, rolling her eyes at how affectionate he is. “I miss you too. Now hang up, I’m trying to be professional here, you oaf.”

“Okay okay, just take care.”

“Always.” [Y/N] laughed lightly before turning off her phone. She reached to her bag and put on a voice distorting mask. She even made the effort of making the mask look like those normal plastic ones. She wanted to spare no less for her new customers.

Once the people reached her, all appearing to be wearing all black and emotionless expressions on their face. All of them seemed to be about twice her size but she felt no fear. One person took a step forward and bowed. [Y/N] only looked at him silently.

The man lifted his head and began to speak in German.  _“Is the package ready?”_

 _“Do you doubt me?”_  The first sound of the distorted voice [Y/N] let out as she spoke in his mother tongue stroke fear in their hearts. The men behind them though large in size were shaking, even the man in front of her cringed. If she didn’t have to be serious, she’d be laughing right about now.

_“Of course not, madam.”_

[Y/N] stayed in one spot, not moving from her place. The men started to look even more nervous and [Y/N] could see just how terrified they were. Even if there was only a nerve racking silence, no one dared to push her or to quicken the pace. She made the right choice in choosing this mask. Finally, she moved to the side, out of the way of the huge metal crate behind her.  _“It’s in there.”_

The man instantly bowed and the others followed. _“My bosses sends their deepest thanks.”_

[Y/N] chuckled, an instant shiver up the people’s spines. Right there, she knew she was talking to amateurs. They didn’t even get to the point right away.  _“Tell them to go to hell with their thanks. I expect my pay,”_

The man in front of her quickly raised his head and fixed his tie on his neck. An anxiety response if she was correct. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a USB.  _“Of course, here it is, madam.”_

[Y/N] snatched it from the man’s hand, ignoring his shaking to inspect the device in front of her.  _“I assume this is everything.”_

_“Everything you need will be in there. That is what they said.”_

[Y/N] placed her attention back to the object in her hand, twiddling the small thing in her fingers. By now, she already knew that the man wasn’t lying and that this usb seemed legit. But she just had to scare them a little more.  _“I’m expecting they know how to handle private negotiations like this.”_

 _“Ja.”_ As much as that man tried hide it, she could see him swallow, his cold sweat being caught on his brow, the shaking on his legs. They were all visible to her. How fun is it that she knew she still can strike fear without raising a finger.

 _“So they do know that if they missed a single file, I would come for them, for all of you?”_  A lot of them seemed more alarmed. She guesses they just understood how deep of a shit they got themselves into and no one told them about that part.

 _“Ja, madam.”_  The man stumbled with his words. This was all fun but she still needed to go now. The plan for her dearest Steve still needs some processing.

 _“Alright then. I’ll go now and I’ll check if they have given me everything. If not, then all of you…”_  [Y/N] pointed to every single one of them. As her finger passed their face, the men would let out a sigh, almost considering the selves lucky that she didn’t do anything.

 _“We understand,”_ They all chorused before they bowed. [Y/N] only looked down on them. They were twice, even thrice the size of her yet she could still trample them all if she wanted. How fun.   
  
[Y/N] chuckled before leaving back and patting the metal wall of the crate behind her that she brought especially for these people.  _“Tell your bosses it was nice working with them. And enjoy their package.“_

[Y/N] turned, playing with device in her hand, content to have what she came for. As she walked past the crate, her ears could very faintly hear someone screaming their lungs out and banging on the steel wall, hoping for help. Oh well, nothing she can do now. She already delivered; it’s already out of her hands.

* * *

"If you think for one second that I’ll tell you anything, you should stop right here ‘cause you ain’t gonna get anything from me.”

“Who said I was expecting?” [Y/N] shrugged, a mischievous smile playing on the edge of her lips as she circled the man.

“Then why the hell am I here?!” Sam shouted as he struggled, getting more and more anxious the longer he stayed strapped in that chair.

“I just picked up that the Avengers are having slow days and so, I went and helped you guys out of it. You’re welcome.” That just put everything in the light. There was no way a random mission would just appear out of nowhere. Plus, he should’ve known once it had to be a break up mission to “conquer” more space. Obviously that strategy didn’t work for him as he got knocked out and served towards a woman with no sanity whatsoever.

“Well, thank you but I really think I’m having way too much excitement so if you don’t mind,” Sam quipped as he struggled with his restraints. There was no way he’s playing the damsel in distress role, nuh uh.

“No no no. I’m just starting to have fun,” [Y/N] cooed, the softness of her voice, rendering Sam speechless and causing his blood to run cold. It may have sounded soft but it was nowhere near innocent.

“What are you gonna do?” He shakily asked, his own voice betraying him. But it wasn’t his fault, [Y/N] was never the kind of person to put herself in situations like this. For starters, she never kidnapped an Avenger. He thought she would always work away from them because what kind of sane person would try to chase the people chasing you. That would mean she had some ulterior motive and that just freaked Sam out even more.

“I was just minding my own business, looking at possible options and I came to this conclusion,” she dramatically gasped, even tapping her chin for more theatrics. It was silly but it only convinced Sam how totally crazy this woman was.

“You would be just the most perfect one to experiment on.” She smirked, sending hundreds of chills up Sam’s spine. Did he just hear that right? “W-What?”

“Don’t be surprised,” [Y/N] chuckled, enjoying the man’s absolute terror. “Natasha and James already had their experience.”

“Clint would be too boring; he’d let fatigue set in too early for my liking,” she went on, listing the avengers she knew. “Bruce would hulk out and there’s no fun in calming him down.”

“Tony is too talkative,” she scowled as she remembered how annoying Stark truly is but then a smirk replaced it as she dawned on the man in front of her. “So an ex military man who knows endurance would be the perfect test subject.”

Sam stared at her in disbelief before shouting out the only thing that came in his mind. “STEEEEEVE!”

[Y/N] pulled away, tapping her finger on her lip as if she was dramatically thinking. She laughed. “I’ve thought about it but he’d be too hard to catch, While you just volunteered yourself, being easy pickings.”

[Y/N] groaned as she started tracing his head. Sam noted that she was most likely trying to decipher which part of his brain she was gonna eat first. “Oh, I would just love to experiment on you.”

Sam only stared at her, retreating her hand with a mischievous glint twinkling in her eyes, but he already had cold sweat all over his body as he turned his head and shouted again. “OH MY GOD. STEVE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU.”

[Y/N] shook her head as she giggled evilly, trying to sound as mad as possible. She glanced down at the man’s pathetic try of calling for help. By the cold sweat on his forehead, she knew just how frightened he was even if he tried not to show it.

“Do you really think he’d-” she stopped. Her glance was directed above Sam’s face, face showing shocked for a moment before a maniacal grin took place. [Y/N] saluted, mocking him. “Oh, hello there, captain. Did you come to play too?”

Instead on sighing in relief, Sam shouted, bouncing on his chair to turn it and crane his neck to shout at Steve. “OH THANK GOD STEVE. SAVE ME! THIS BITCH IS BATSHIT CRAZY.”

Steve took a few steps forward, his posture was uncomfortable and his shoulders were tense. It took almost everything to stop [Y/N] from cringing at his performance. “Stand back, ma'am. This doesn’t have to be any harder than it is.”

“So polite…” [Y/N] mockingly cooed, puckering her lips. “But sucks for you, Captain. I wanna play more,” she beckoned as she started to walk backwards and run, challenging him to follow her. Steve knew that was his cue.

Steve ran just as practiced, passing Sam with only a glance while the man shouted at him to help him first.   
“Ma'am?!” [Y/N] asked as they reached the certain room. Steve shifted his weight from side to side while [Y/N] programmed some sounds of fighting in the background. “Sorry, it was all I can think of,” Steve shrugged, embarrassed that he just said that.

[Y/N] rolled her eyes and got closer to Steve. Her eyes scanned over his neck and fingers ghosting over the part where she needed them to be. “I’m going to make you faint.”

“What?” Steve stuttered yet he didn’t move away from her.

“It won’t hurt,” [Y/N] murmured, and then looked up as if checking something in her brain then shrugging. “A lot.”

Steve only stared back, waiting for her to take it back or to admit she was joking. But all he got was a stoic look, patiently waiting for his response. She was actually serious. How can he even doubt her at this point. He closed his eyes, kind of scared to even say out his question. “Ten minutes?”

“I only need five.”

“Okay,” he sighed, widening his stance so it would cause less pain when he drops. [Y/N] stifled a laugh at how adorable he was being; she should’ve done this before if she knew he’d react like this.

“On three, okay?” [Y/N] asked for permission, seeing Steve close his eyes and nod as he readied himself. She placed three fingers in two different parts of his neck, ready to perform the maneuver.

“Okay, one-” she flicked her wrist and popped the veins into place. Steve automatically fell to her arms, unconscious. [Y/N] tapped his cheek for a couple times and lifted his head to feel his breathing. She just had to make sure she did it right and that he was still alive. She wasn’t sure if she did it all right but Steve didn’t need to know that now.

“Sorry, babe,” she muttered before she pecked a kiss on his cheek. She pulled him up and placed him on her shoulder, throwing him up there like he was a sack of rice. [Y/N] released a small moan in pain. Steve looks damn good but he really need to shed off some of these muscles.

[Y/N] waited patiently by the window, she was hoping Sam was smart enough to figure out an escape on such an easy trap. She even placed the glass shard right next to his chair that he could reach easily. If he even had half a wit then he’d figure out to escape and not keep her waiting.

[Y/N] waited for another minute, rolling her eyes when her ears picked up that he finally got off the chair and fell to the ground, most likely flat on his face. She went into position, checking that the line attached to her back would catch her and bounce her to the last floor. She’ve made the calculations, it would work.

She cleared her throat, one foot on the window, ready to jump. She held tight to her Steve on her shoulder. She wouldn’t want him to fall, she only prepared one rope anyway.

At the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of Sam, desperately trying to find Steve. They caught each other’s eyes and [Y/N] smirked at Sam’s alarmed expression when he saw the unconscious captain lying on [Y/N]’s shoulder.

Sam started walking warily towards the woman in fear that she’d have something for him or worse, for Steve. He stopped and raised his hands once [Y/N] placed both of foot on the windowsill, seconds away from falling.

Sam felt like laughing at how outrageous this was but he couldn’t. That mad grin that played on her lips showed that she was nowhere near fibbing. She wasn’t scared to do it and Sam shook his head at her, knowing that if she fall, so will Cap.

[Y/N] saluted with her two fingers before she pushed herself to fall back. “Davsvidanya, Falcon.” And with those words, she fell.

[Y/N] fell, the wind fanned her face as gravity did its part. The rope pulled her waist up before the two could even reach the ground. They were pulled towards an open window, unharmed with only her quick breathing and soft giggles could be heard. It worked, just like planned.

Sam bolted towards the window just as he saw the woman jump out of it. His heart was beating fast and his adrenaline kicked in. He leaned over the window, only to see nothing there. He didn’t know what he was hoping, maybe a splat or an evidence that they were there but there was completely nothing there. Shit just went sideways. “Shit, this is really bad.”

* * *

A few hours later, Steve was awake in her apartment. [Y/N] had already fixed everything and even made sure that Sam got home safely because of Steve’s request. She was typing on her computer, finishing off a few things for their late stunt. She was so busy that she didn’t even realize that Steve was being quieter than usual.

[Y/N] finished with her word and cracked her knuckles in content. Steve cleared his throat to catch her attention and muttered in a gruff voice out of the blue. “So, you and Sam huh?”

[Y/N] automatically chuckled, remembering the priceless look on Sam’s face. “Oh, yeah. That was fun,” she laughed. Sam looked like he was about to shit himself. She may have went too much but oh, it was so much fun.

“You like him or something?”

[Y/N]’s surroundings slowed. Her eyes moved in phenomenal speed. She scanned over and over Steve’s body language and words.

His eyes are remained stoic. His blinking is lessened meaning wanting to maintain more eye contact. Jaw is lightly clenched showing tension. Body language means open to conversation but other signs says otherwise. [Y/N] took note of Steve’s raised eyebrow and his hand on his hip. Was that literal? Does it mean something else?

Steve likes Sam. He’s a good friend of his. He, of course, wants me to get along with him.

“Yeah… he looks… okay,” she lowly confessed, her voice was strained as she picked her words carefully, taking note of every bit of reaction Steve made.

Steve pursed his lips and nodded tensely. He didn’t even meet her eyes and seemed as if he was having a inner conversation for herself. [Y/N] felt how dry her throat was. What could that mean? Does it mean annoyance or a sign of agreement? I have no fuckin’ idea. Why can’t he just tell me?!

“You said you want to experiment on him,” Steve finally spoke, pulling [Y/N] out of her thoughts. “That you’d love to do it and he’s perfect for the job.” [Y/N] turned her head to the side, analyzing Steve’s words very carefully when it dawned on her. She laughed as she felt a wave of relief wash over. So he wanted to talk about that.

“Yeah…” [Y/N] chuckled, smile widening as she began to twiddle a pencil with her fingers. She remembered how over the top their performance is but it worked and even exceeded her expectations. She was going to laugh about it for a solid week or so. “He was so scared. Did you see him? His face was just priceless…”

Her smile slowly faltered when Steve gave her a dry expression. His arms were crossed and, oh my God, how did you notice that his jaw was clenched. “So what? You’re bored of me?”

She dropped her pencil down the table as well as her jaw. “W-What?”

He took a few steps and his forehead creased. “You want to experiment on other people now?”

[Y/N] swallowed the lumpiness in her throat to answer but still nothing. “What?”

“I thought you only wanted to experiment on me?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed. He has been thinking about this ever since he woke up; he just couldn’t stand it anymore. He just needed an answer.

“Now you’re saying Sam’s the most perfect for you?”

“Steve…” she’s stood up from her chair, opening her mouth but her brain was just melting, “what?”

“Is he your favorite now?” He raised an eyebrow, not helping [Y/N]’s overloading brain. Steve sighed out his last one. “Do you not like me as much anymore?”

That last part just jolted [Y/N] into reality. She quickly blurted out. “What? No!”

[Y/N] finally got a good look at Steve, his eyes set downwards, lips pursed, shoulders tensed. She placed her hands on his cheeks, to raise his gaze towards her. Obviously, this has been bothering him. But lowkey relieved as hell that it was what he was worried about. “Steve, of course I like you.”

“Then why did you tell Sam you’d ‘enjoy’ experimenting on him?” He asked, jaw still clenched but she could visibly see him relax to her touch. “I thought you said I was the only worthy one you’d waste your precious time on..”

“Oh baby,” [Y/N] cooed, slightly relieved that was all he meant. “I just told that to scare him. It means nothing! Of course you’re still my number one.”

Maybe this huge puppy just need some reassurance and she would gladly supply. “Scratch that. You’re my only one.”

Steve looked up at her, she smiled even more. “Promise?”

[Y/N] raised her hand, like she was giving an oath. “You have my word.” Steve couldn’t stop the smile face, reaching forward to wrap his arms around her. She welcomed him and even tightened her hold. It was kinda her fault, she thinks. She has been ignoring him for her agendas and may have went too hard on that performance.

“So you don’t like Sam?” Steve asked one more time, just to make sure. And he’s met with [Y/N]’s buffering state.

She just stared at him, face blank as her mind seemingly crashed over analyzing Steve’s words. She thought it was over but it wasnt. Is he trying to kill her? “Is this a mind game?” She worriedly asked, her eyebrows furrowed desperately, officially giving up trying to know what Steve is trying to ask. “Do you want me to hate him or…”

“Do you not like Sam that way?” Steve asked again. This time, relief washed over her. So that’s what he meant. Thank God.

“No,” she answered monotoned, confident of her answer.

“No?” Steve raised an eyebrow. To which [Y/N] quickly made her way in front of him and took one of his hands. “No! I have you right here. And I’m extremely happy with that. Why would I need to go down from there?”

Steve raised his eyebrow at the woman and she just smiled wider at him, making him snort before wrapping his hands around her tight, pulling her into a hug. Steve lightly kissed her forehead, making [Y/N] grin at his affections. “This is one of the reasons why I love you,” he murmured to her hair.

“Yeah,” [Y/N] laughed, “you’re so cute when you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” Steve murmured, causing [Y/N] to giggle and roll her eyes at the man.

“Yeah and I’m also not pretty as fuck. But we all know better.”

Steve breathed out a chuckle and raised his gaze up, not wanting to look the woman in the eye. He huffed disapprovingly. “Language.”

“Oh please, you love making out with this filthy mouth and you know it.”

Steve glanced down only to see her usual smirk waiting for him. And he just sighed in defeat, a small quirk in the side of his lips slipped out. “Maybe,” he murmured much to [Y/N]’s joy.

“So, where are we going?” He piped after a moment in each other’s arms. [Y/N] raised her head towards him and smirked.

“How does a trip to the museum sound?” [Y/N] asked, waiting for his reaction. And she saw his face bloom at the mention of something familiar. But [Y/N] being herself, she had to say something. “I’m gonna return you to your exhibit, grandpa.”

Steve sighed. “It was sweet but you kept talking.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Now tell me what happened here,” [Y/N] asked again as she pointed on another framed picture by the wall. Steve chuckled as he saw what it. It was the whole bunch back in the 40s. “That’s just an after picture for an accomplished mission with all of the Howling Commandos.”

Steve watched her reaction as they made a crab walk to all of the pictures lined up on the wall. [Y/N] was so attentive to every detail Steve gave her. She would nod and examine the image, visualizing the event in her mind. She wouldn’t say anything other than a few comments or more questions. She’d just tug absentmindedly on Steve’s hand and he’ll answer then follow her to the next exhibit.

They reached the one picture that was taken from Steve’s recovered journals. It was one that he draw himself before the “peak” of his fighting, according to the plaque under it. It was the monkey dressed like Captain America unicycling on a tight wire with a umbrella and a wide animated grin.

Both was quiet. Steve just looked over the drawing with nostalgia, head reverting back to the time he had that in mind. Nothing but a glorified dancing monkey. And the drawing he made surely captured that.

[Y/N], on the other hand, just snorted. She scrunched her nose at the drawing before she chuckled and pointed on the monkey’s drawn face before she turned her head. “This is a damn good likeness of you.”

Steve released an ugly snort, causing them both to have a fit of giggles. It was loud enough that people around them started to notice. Steve pursed his lips and lowered his cap even more, leaning down to [Y/N]. “I wouldn’t say that.”

[Y/N]’s eyes didn’t leave the drawing as if she was still analyzing. “You were feeling a bit like a puppet, weren’t you?”

Steve glanced back at the image, nodding. “Yeah,” he trailed before a memory popped in his head. “You should’ve heard the scolding I got from Peggy.”

“I imagine an incredibly uplifting pep talk,” [Y/N] chuckled as she glanced up. Steve had a smile on as he stared at the drawing. Much better than the hundred-yard stare he had a moment ago. “Yeah, close enough.”

[Y/N] nodded as she leaned onto I am him. She started to look around more, dancing over the different pictures, looking over the people behind them when a particular stand caught her eye.

“Oh yeah…” she grinned as she removed Steve’s hold just to pull him towards the object that, questioning, has been ignored by everyone else in the room. Steve was more than confused as to what caught her attention more than the exhibit of all the guns used in World War II. But he couldn’t help but groan when he saw it. “[Y/N], please don’t.”

She couldn’t stifle the giggles flooding inside her as she made her way beside a Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, hugging the cut out with the most awed expression Steve saw her with. “But you were so cute, so small…”

Steve rolled her eyes at the sight of his girlfriend absolutely fawning over a cutout of him from 70 years ago. “I was a grown man there, [Y/N].

“Yeah, but look how cute you were,” [Y/N] laughed as she side hugged the cardboard, leaning her head on its own shoulder, teasing Steve. She knew Steve was petite and she’ve seen images of him before but she just couldn’t help herself. “I could just put you in my pocket,” [Y/N] cooed.

Steve was cringing. [Y/N] was acting as if he was as tall as a child when she was almost as big as he was. “You’re roughly the same size I was.” Steve ran a hand down his face, a little amused of her.

“Yeah but I’m still a few inches taller and you’re a poly pocket size,” [Y/N] giggled, holding onto the fits of laughter. She didn’t want to attract unwanted attention just because she couldn’t keep it in. She was still having too much fun.

[Y/N] reached into her pocket and shoved the phone into Steve’s hands. She hugged the pre-serum Steve Rogers and posed. “Take a picture with me and small Steve.”

Steve didn’t move an inch and just deadpanned at the smiling woman who didn’t move an inch. Both of them challenging the other to move first. Not long, Steve sighed in defeat while [Y/N] released a soft chuckle. Steve took a quick picture just to get it over with. [Y/N] finally let go of the cutout while Steve leered questioningly at it. “Is this the actual size I don’t remember being this small,” Steve murmured as he studied the stand.

“I’m sure it is,” [Y/N] muttered as she checked the picture Steve took. Steve noticed she started to look left and right with that distinct observing face she had when she was thinking.

“Do you think I can steal this?” She blurted out after a while. [Y/N] looked over all the exits and possible disguises that would allow her to take this precious thing out of here with ease. It would be a piece of cake to do so. Steve’s face turned sour when he realized what she said. “What? [Y/N], no.”

“I’ll just have it in the apartment,” she added as if that made it any better. “No,” he pressed, reaching for her hand.

“Why not?” She leaned her head on the side, like a confused puppy but Steve saw right through that innocent facade.

“You already have me, a cardboard cutout is nothing,” Steve monotoned, so done that [Y/N] would even think a piece of cardboard would be better.

[Y/N] heard the light jealousy on his tone. She wrapped her arms around him, looking fondly at the cutout of her precious Stevie as he glared down the cardboard likeness, damn sure they made it smaller. “Yeah, but won’t this look the best on my room?” [Y/N] tried to convince him, using her soft voice to ease him into accepting her plans. Steve only rolled his eyes.

“I’d look best in your room,” he muttered under his breath. [Y/N] instantly snorted, holding back her laughter. No filter Steve is one of her favorite Steves. “Hell yeah, you would.”

[Y/N] leaned forward and playfully whispered to pre-serum Steve. “I’m coming back for you.”

“No, we’re not,” Steve pressed as he pulled the woman away from the cut out. [Y/N] whined childishly while she was being pulled from the cut out that she already knew exactly where it would be placed in her room. Steve would only shake his head and stifle a chuckle.  _Criminal mastermind, my ass._

“How about we go here?” Steve abruptly stopped, his eyes being caught by the lights of this one exhibit. [Y/N] as her eyes glazed over the objects used to swindle people with short attention span. Seeing her enthusiastic reaction, Steve tried to convince her while she clutched on to his hand “The place looks interesting enough.”

He said it like if was so exciting as they walked closer with [Y/N] on his arm, a little stiff. It had science all over it and he was sure his [Y/N] would like that. But she only grimaced and scoffed as she watched in light disgust.

“I don’t really like those things, babe, especially at that power.” She pointed over the exhibit and Steve saw those balls of electricity flooded with children eager to have a turn in having their hair stand up. Steve realized that was a really bad idea. “Yeah, let’s leave the electric balls for next time.”

“I wasn’t talking about those,” [Y/N] murmured as she glared down at those unforgiving beasts filled with bottomless energy tanks and chocolate milk, running around like wild animals.

Steve’s forehead creased in confusion and slowly faded when he realized what she meant. “The children aren’t that bad,” Steve chuckled.

[Y/N] scoffed, clearly he hasn’t seen what these little people can do at their full capacity. She tugged Steve to go back but he stayed and chuckled amused. He watched as a little kid made his way around them, the couple paying him no mind as he ran around.

“I don’t know, babe. Children at that age are pretty dangerous. We should go- AH!!!” She screamed like a bloody murder, falling to her front, back arching as an all too familiar sensation spread from her back.

Steve instantly caught her as she started to fall. Her shaking body and murderous scream alerted everyone around them about the scene happening. [Y/N] shook violently with her shaky legs and her ragged breathing. She clutched onto Steve’s torso as he tried to see what made her react that way.

A little excited kid appeared in front of them, a proud grin on his innocent face as he showed his hands and puffed hair. “Static!” The kid giggled before he started to run around again for another trip to the electric balls.

“Sweetheart, talk to me,” Steve talked slowly to her ear, softly and clearly, not minding the whispers for the people around them. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay I’m okay,” [Y/N] breathed out shakily, trying to control her breathing as much as she could. “Pesky little bugger,” she chuckled, trying to remain her witty attitude but her shaky voice betrayed her.

Steve could see right through it. He supported her until she could hold still. He should’ve known this was a bad idea. “Do you need to sit down? You look like you’re going to faint.”

“Is that an insult now?” [Y/N] smirked, her breathing slowly getting calmer. “We can rest for a while, to calm you down.”

[Y/N] instantly shook her head at the thought. “No no. Let’s just move on.” [Y/N] pulled them forward to continue and just keep moving away from those hazards. “I don’t want to waste any moment at a day like this.”

“Are you sure?” Steve supported her shaky stance, waiting for an answer. “Yeah.”

Steve wanted to disagree but he knew that [Y/N] wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Steve linked her arms with his, whispering words of encouragement that relaxed her. His eyes never failing in searching for a safe haven when he finally landed on one.  “Let’s go here.”

Steve led the way and stopped in front of the big image that made [Y/N] raise her head. “This is Bucky’s exhibit,” Steve breathed out, a little quirk at the end of his lips as he remembered how many times he went to this part.

The interesting exhibit quickly caught [Y/N]’s attention away from what happened. She pointed at the most obvious change since last time she visited. “They removed the death date.”

“They better,” Steve huffed, “I talked to them about that.”

[Y/N] couldn’t stop a grin as she took his hand in hers. She could just imagine how that went down.  “Did they ask for an interview too?”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded as they walked further. [Y/N]’s eyes raked over the information, carving it to her mind not just about Bucky Barnes, one of the Howling Commandos, but just as her. Steve’s best friend. She may use one of these later in time.

While [Y/N] was busy absorbing the newfound information, Steve took that chance to admire her for a moment. She was so interested, so focused. Her attention was on the images and the plaques explaining them. She was beautiful, and Steve had his chest warming up just staring at her. Nothing in that whole museum could rival with her.

“Did seeing these help him?” [Y/N] asked out of the blue, catching Steve out of guard, blinking as he tried to focus on her words.

“Yeah,” Steve answered, remembering how many times he went here with Bucky and every time, he finds something new about himself, “though I had to supply a few more details.”

[Y/N] hummed, before her eyes moved on to a particular picture that was photographed larger. Steve can swear he saw her eyes spark for a moment as she pulled him towards it. “So in this facility where you rescued Barnes and the rest of the 107th, how’d you got in?”

“You’re really curious about this stuff,” Steve laughed at her enthusiasm  But she acted like it was the. It’s normal thing to do. “It’s about you, why shouldn’t I be?” She shrugged, making Steve snort.

“I just barged in there.”

“Awesome.”

[Y/N] kept admiring the picture, full attention taken away while her eyes never left the image. Her mind must probably playing out the scene as he spoke. “Any reason why you like history so much?”

“Except the parts that has you in it?” Steve didn’t answer but [Y/N] knew. She just shrugged, her hold on his hand tightening. “I don’t know really.”

“There’s just so many variables that could’ve affected its outcome and that would most definitely change the future from the one we are in now but somehow everything aligned for this specific one perfectly rather than the infinite other possibilities and choices that could’ve happened and made that would change everything we know today! But we’re still here, in this one exact point in time, in a specific universe that all choices and decisions were made to cause.” Her face contorted dramatically as she tried to act out her words and feelings through an excited rant, self bubbling at the fact that she could tell someone. Steve could see her face light up as she went on about her passion, stopping with a flourish. She turned to him with the most excited and adorable grin she ever had on.  “I mean, isn’t that just neat?”

Steve didn’t even try to stop his grin, wrapping his as around her as he settled behind the woman. “Yes, yes it is.”

[Y/N] sighed in content as she looked back at the image in front of them.  “There could’ve been a future that wasn’t so good.”

“Like you never went under the ice.” That statement caught Steven surprised as he glanced down at [Y/N] confused. But all she did was keep her gaze straight as she continued. “Cause if you didn’t, who’d save the world?”

“The avengers still would,” he answered almost instantly. [Y/N] shook her head, almost laughing at how stupid he was being. “It wouldn’t be the same.”

“They still could’ve handled it,” Steve murmured, understanding her point. But they could still be the Avengers with one less hero, they could still do it.   
“The world would be just fine without me,” he breathed out, resting his head on [Y/N]’s shoulder.

“Wow,” [Y/N] trailed, hoping he’d get the sarcasm. Did she just her self deprecation from her Steve? “Where the hell did that come from?”

Steve only shrugged innocently as if there was nothing wrong with what he said. “It’s the truth.”

[Y/N] kept quiet but Steve knew her too well to not know she was thinking of some way to counter his words. “How about Barnes?” She asked, the answer finally dinging in her brain.

“Would he be just fine without you?”

Now that Steve thought of it, if he wasn’t there, there would be no one to help Bucky. Tony probably doesn’t even know him from Howard. Natasha might but that’s the smallest chance she won’t react to the instincts of a mission first.

[Y/N] waited, proud she didn’t hear a reply. She knew she had him thinking. “See?”

Steve chuckled, knowing who won, glancing down at the gal with the cockiest smirk he ever seen but he loved it. “Maybe you’re right.”

“I’m always right,” she scoffed, damn proud that she got that thought of his head.  She was about to add something witty when she caught that smitten expression he had on. “What’s with that look?”

“I just thought that there could’ve been a future where I didn’t meet you,” Steve answered slowly, carving her face in his find. “I can’t imagine it.”

She chuckled. “Can’t or don’t want to?”

“Don’t.”

“Me too,” she agreed, leaning back to him, engulfing herself in his embrace. The couple didn’t say anything afterwards. They stayed there in each other arms, being together, happy and content, having no care of the people that already passed them.

“Sweetheart?” Steve asked after a while, breaking their silence.

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to?” He glanced down to which she met his gaze, a bit confused. “What do you mean?”

“We should pay someone a visit.” Steve smiled at her while [Y/N] only stared at him confused. As much as she liked him getting all vague and mysterious, she also didn’t like to be in a state of suspense. But by his hopeful eyes, she knew it was nothing that extreme. “Okay, who?”

* * *

“Hi there, Peggy.”

“Steve.” The woman greeted back, smiling when she recognized him. Steve instantly relaxed even more. It was good that she remembered more than before.

The retired agent’s eyes fell towards the uncomfortable woman beside Steve. “And who is this lovely lady?”

[Y/N], upon the mention of her, sat up a bit straighter and bowed, looking intimidated and nervous. “I’m your new nurse, ma'am.” She stuttered but smiled crookedly as if she was some high schooler, meeting her heroes for the first time.

Steve sighed inwardly, wanting to keep the disappointment to himself. He knew it was just her instinct to make an instant persona but she didn’t have to. This is his Peggy they were talking to. She didn’t need to pretend in front of her. Steve placed his hand around [Y/N] who instantly tended to his touch. “This is [Y/N].”

“Steve-” she scolded, like he wasn’t supposed to do that. He should’ve sticked to the script. Steve lightly laughed and patted her hand. “It’s okay.”

[Y/N] was unconvinced and just looked over him. Steve placed his attention back to Peggy. His expression seemed gentle as if he was deep inside.“I wanted to tell you something.”

“And what would that be?” Peggy softly asked, confusion clear in her face. [Y/N] kept quiet, only observing in silence but she couldn’t hide her surprise and Steve turned his head towards her. His hold on her hand tight as he laced his fingers with hers. “I’ve found someone, Peggy.”

“And she’s amazing,” he added, this smile on his lips was as precious as it can get. Her stomach dropped, her throat dried up, her train of thought was long gone. Steve was talking about her, in front of his first love. And she couldn’t believe her ears.

Steve released a small laugh at [Y/N]’s out of guard expression, her stunned silence saying more than she could ever do he just went on, never removing his gaze from her. “She’s smart, caring, and stubborn as hell.”

Steve chuckled when he started listing all that came in mind as he looked down, smiling at the floor, having no power to look at [Y/N]’s quietly stunned expression. He feels like he’d just start trail on and forget what he washing if he does. “She gives Howard’s boy a run for his money. She hides a lot of things. She protects people in her own way, no matter how questionable.”

“But I won’t have her in any other way.” Steve glanced up to [Y/N] biting her inner cheek and her eyes were glassy. He smiled, wanting to show that he meant every word. “She makes me happy.”

“That’s amazing, Steve,” Peggy finally commented, to which only added to [Y/N] surprise. She was supportive. [Y/N] could see just from the woman’s expression that she wanted all of that for him. “I’m so happy for you.”

“When do I get to meet this lady?” [Y/N] turned to Peggy and grinned, not wanting to cry in front of the woman. She held onto Steve’s hand, clutching, as if her tears would start to fall if she won’t. She felt ecstatic, overjoyed, her chest filled me with forewords and she couldn’t stop her grin.

Steve laughed, [Y/N] seemed more excited, hanging onto the edge of her seat. She knew how important this was to him. Maybe just this one time me where their rule to be hidden can be broken, just this once. Steve nodded, excited to introduce the woman next to him to being his. “Actually, Peggy, she’s right h-”

“And who is this lovely lady?” Steve stopped, both of them did. Once they looked at the woman, she had the same exact look when she asked that question the first time. Steve only sighed as he smiled. This was fine; he was used to it.

“This is-”

“I’m [Y/N],” [Y/N] interrupted, rendering Steve speechless as she practically stepped up to introduce herself, something she was so adamant on not doing. “It’s very nice to meet you, ma'am.”

“Likewise, dear. Do you happen to be my new nurse perhaps?”

“Yes, ma'am-” [Y/N] enthusiastically agreed when a sound of a door interrupted her. It was the caretaker, smiling shyly as she cut in the moment.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Captain Rogers,” she meekly asked, embarrassed to put a pause on his visits. “But we need to finalize a few things with your visit first.”

Steve sighed, but he knew the woman was just doing her job. With a last squeeze of [Y/N] hand, he stood up. “I will be right there.” The woman nodded and quietly shut the door. Steve gave an apologetic look over at [Y/N] and she only smiled weekly. “I’ll stay here.”

Steve nodded and mouthed a ‘thank you’ before he turned to take care of the papers he had to fill out that it was indeed just him.

The atmosphere didn’t change as much as [Y/N] would think, after all it was just an elderly woman. She didn’t need to put up too many walls. “I’m [Y/N] Patton, I am your temporary nurse for only today-” she started but stopped when Peggy raised a hand. Her welcoming old lady smile was gone and her lips pursed to a line.

“You can drop the act, dear.”

[Y/N] stopped momentarily, her mind scanning the features of her elderly face. The non threatening signs were still there but now, she seemed more sure. “I know,” Peggy continued, seeing how puzzled the young woman was, “I’m not blind, only partially.”

[Y/N] saw it, the glint of understanding in Carter’s eyes. The woman had her, seen through her facade. She could stop the smirk from appearing from her lips. “I expected no less from the legendary Agent Carter.”

Peggy started to beckon her to come closer. Her voice lower than it was. “Can we have a talk, dear?” [Y/N] leaned in closer, curious.

“About what?”

_“Who else?”_

* * *

“It’s done, they just wanted me to log in-” Steve’s slowly died out at the scene in front of him. The two women were now holding hands, both with gentle smiles on their faces. And he’d never say, but he caught a tear or two in [Y/N]’s eyes.

On their way back to the apartment, Steve just couldn’t shake the scene he saw out of his mind. “What did you talk about?”

[Y/N] hold on his hand tightened, her gaze was off as she stared at the sky. She chuckled, a thought flashing in her mind. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed with content. “Just someone very important.”  
Steve smiled, turning his head to kiss her hair. He knew that meant him.


	19. Chapter 19

As much as her vague answer really lifted his spirits, his curiosity still spiked. He knew they talked about him, but he wanted to know what. The little thing stopping him from asking is the promise of giving her space. Steve didn’t want to seem pushy and he’s not sure if he’s in the place to ask.

“Babe?” [Y/N]’s soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts, staring up at him as he stood in one place in the middle of her apartment for a while. She knew his mind was occupied with certain things but didn’t want to push him into spitting it out. “You with me?”

Steve studied her face for a while before a smile broke out of his face. He wrapped his arms around the woman who welcomed the affection and sighed in content. He kissed her forehead, lips lingering for a while, enveloping himself in her presence. “Always.”

[Y/N] chuckled, body warming up just by the Steve’s embrace. He could always make her smile. “You missed,” [Y/N] murmured as she reached up and kissed him. Steve hold onto her tighter, arms holding her tight enough to his chest. It was soft, lingering and special. Only a small act of affection, only for the two to have.

[Y/N] pulled away, seemingly had her breath taken away from her. Steve Rogers was a better kisser than people would think. “Time for bed, captain,” she breathed out as she lead the way.

They fixed themselves once they got in her room, got a shower and some pajamas. [Y/N] already was on the bed after being told by Steve she can have the shower first. Steve won’t mention it but he saw her pouting when he told her.

When Steve got out of the shower, refreshed with clean clothes, [Y/N] was sitting on the bed, phone in hand. There was a second pillow on her bed, and she already scooted to the right side. [Y/N] placed her phone down was looking at him expectantly as if patiently waiting for him to get beside her. Steve snorted, she wasn’t as smooth as she thought she is. “I have a feeling you’ve prepared for this,” he teased.

“What gave you that idea?”[Y/N] smirked as she pat the space next to her. Steve rolled his eyes and laughed at bit. She was so mischievous and it was always great to tease her back. He toiled a step backwards and tried to look apologetic but [Y/N] could clearly see the playful glint in his eyes. “I think I’d go on the couch, want to give you some space.”

Steve turned around with a shit-eating grin on his face after seeing [Y/N]’s unimpressed face. Before he could even reach for the doorknob, he sensed something hurdling at the side of his head. He dodged in time to see a small sharp dagger that could’ve caught his ear if he didn’t move fast enough.

“Rogers,” [Y/N] stated, her tone void of any humor. Steve turned to see [Y/N]’s absolutely stoic face glaring back at him. “Get your star spangly ass on my bed or I’ll be tying you down the headboard.”

Steve put on one of his precious smiles, fully knowing the depth of her threats. It didn’t scare him anymore; it’s just all too amusing for him. He started to walk towards the bed and climbed up. “So rough…” he teased as he settled closely beside her, pulling the covers over him.

She snorted, leaning over to Steve. “You don’t know the half of it,” [Y/N] chuckled as she pressed her lips to his forehead. Steve didn’t even try to stifle the small giggle he had. She was surely a lot affectionate at night time.

“You missed,” he murmured before reaching up to her cheek and placing his lips on hers. It was quick, just a peck, sweet and tender, but it was enough to make their hearts soar.

The two laid down, wrapped in each other’s arms that was inexplicably comfortable for them. Steve’s head were on [Y/N]’s chest so she could play with the ends of his hair until he could fall asleep. His breathing was calm and fanning her neck. In this way she could be the big spoon.

Unlike any other time, Steve was still awake. At this time around, he should already be fast asleep. She knew something was bothering him. “A penny for your thoughts, babe?”

Instead of a quip or any remark, Steve was silent. He pulled away from her to look up and ask [Y/N] who gave him all her attention. “Sweetheart, what exactly did you talk about with Peggy?”

“Knew it,” [Y/N] murmured as she sat up from her position. She fixed her hair from her face while Steve instantly sat up. He didn’t know she’d be upset, he should’ve thought twice. It’s foolish of him to talk about someone else when he was with her, he should’ve known that.

“[Y/N], I’m sorry. I shouldn’t-”

“No, it’s fine,” she interrupted, facing him with a ghost of smile while he looked like he said the worst thing imaginable. “I understand.”

“[Y/N].” Steve still sounded apologetic. She almost laughed at it. She was being genuine; she understood. Hell, she already knew that was what he was thinking before he said it.

“No, really, I understand,” [Y/N] repeated, placing her hand on his cheek to calm him. “I do.” She really did. She wasn’t stupid, she knew how much Steve cared for Peggy back then and maybe even now.  _Who is she to take away his right of caring for her?_

Steve search her eyes, instantly calming when he realize that she understood him. She always tried to and he couldn’t be anymore thankful. “Thank you,” he breathed out. [Y/N] only wrapped her arms around him as a response, burying her head to his chest. Steve returned the gesture and sighed in content.

“I just have a question,” [Y/N] asked out of nowhere. Steve looked down and waited patiently. There was something, not bothering her, but only keeping her mind occupied. She didn’t want to push him but she wanted to know. She needed to know where he exactly placed her.

“Do you still love her?” [Y/N] looked up at him. Steve’s face changed drastically, shock covering his features. He never expected her to ask that. [Y/N] placed her gaze down, knowing it’d be probably easier for him to answer without eye contact. Her fingers began to fiddle with the end of his shirt. “It’s alright if you do. I just want to know,” she murmured, waiting for an answer.

Steve glanced down at her, speechless that [Y/N] wanted to know about something like that. But then he realized that this may have been bothering her more than it bothered him. He even made her go visit Peggy;  _did she secretly felt uncomfortable?_  He wanted to be as honest to [Y/N] as he can. He knew that she deserved to know.

“Of course I do, I never stopped,” he answered as softly as he could. [Y/N] puckered her lips and nodded to no one, absorbing the newfound information. She knew that actually, just wanted to hear it straight from him. She doesn’t even know what to do with that now that she has.

[Y/N] was ready to call it a night after that. She heard all that she wanted. She didn’t want to make it anymore awkward with how silent the room was. But Steve spoke out before she did. “I guess it was never meant to be.” She wasn’t quite sure if that was bitterness in his voice or something. But she knew it wasn’t easy for him by how he muttered it.

“Oh,” [Y/N] gulped, already mentally hitting herself for opening the subject. Steve had his gaze down, mind occupied with multiple thoughts by the his creased forehead. She should’ve known the wounds were still fresh. “I’m sorry, shouldn’t have asked.”

Steve stopped her when he smiled down before looking up at her and placing his palm on her cheek. “You don’t have to apologize. You did nothing wrong.”

[Y/N] nodded, slightly relieved as she melted into his touch. She stared back at him and his eyes held much more than his words did. He had more to say. “But I’ve realized something while talking to her.”

[Y/N] placed her hand atop his, an instinct they both developed over the years. “And that is?”

Steve smiled as he brushed her cheek with his thumb, looking at the woman fondly like she had all the stars in the sky trapped in her eyes.“That now it’s time to move on.”

[Y/N] felt her breath taken away and she blinked a few times. She knew what she heard and by Steve’s expression, he wasn’t lying nor unsure. “How?”

“Thanks to you,” he chuckled, placing a strand of hair always from [Y/N]’s face who was still in a stunned silence as she wordlessly looked up at Steve. She almost didn’t believe it if it weren’t obvious that he wasn’t lying. “I love Peggy. And that would never change. But I love you too.”

“I can’t change the past nor come back to it, but I can control my future. And I choose to spend it with you,” he finished, holding onto her hand tightly as he tried hard not to break eye contact. [Y/N] tried to find something, anything in him that could point that he was lying, even just a little. She could feel her own eyes tear up when she found nothing but genuineness. It all sounded too good to be true in her head.

“That might be a waste though.” [Y/N] let out a nervous giggle as she finally found her voice, trying to hide how vulnerable his words have made her. There was a part of her that couldn’t believe it even though it was right in front of her. There was a tightening in her chest and warmth spreading in her body at the same time as she fought any tears from falling. Funny how Steve’s words can turn her like this.

“With you,” Steve leaned down, their foreheads touching, breaths fanning each other’s faces. When they’re up this close, nothing else really mattered but the two of them. It was so quiet that they could hear the other’s heartbeats.   
“It’s never a waste,” he breathed out before leaning just enough to press a soft kiss on her lips.

It didn’t take long before [Y/N] had her arms around his neck and Steve had her pulled onto his lap, holding onto waist as if she could be ripped away from her any second. The kiss went from slow and gentle to passionate and needy. Steve started running his hands up and down her back, comfortably holding her body. [Y/N] took charge, opening his mouth just enough to bite his bottom lip as she tugged on his hair.

“I love you,” he moaned out at the feeling, shutting his eyes, already having [Y/N] curse in her head at how erotic he sounded. She trailed down to his neck, tongue darting out to lick veins that were popping out. “I love you, [Y/N],” he repeated a bit shaky when she settled her face on his neck, lowkey hiding how red her face was beginning to look.

A simple roll of his hips alerted [Y/N] of what she was dealing with, making her eyes roll to the back of her head when his growing bulge was rubbing all the right places. She grounded her teeth, trying to stop herself from pouncing on him already. “Steve, you better know where you’re going.”

[Y/N] rose from that her position, straddling the captain, staring him down like a predator would do a prey. “Cause at this pace, I’m not stopping any time soon. So you better speak up, babe.”

[Y/N] dove down to claim another mark on his neck. Her tongue darted out to lick a stripe, enjoying how she felt him shiver at the action. She darkly chuckled, enjoying how responsive he was, wondering at the back of her head if that was the serum’s fault too.

[Y/N] could feel Steve bunch up the ends of her shirt in his fists, holding onto his thinning resolve as much as he could. He felt like melting in her touch but he also wanted to feel her. Everything she does made his mind turn to absolute mush; he couldn’t even form a sentence. “I haven’t….ughh..” [Y/N] bit the space just below his ear and Steve immediately moaned in contact.

“..[Y/N], I’m not.. I haven’t-” Steve stuttered out. [Y/N] instantly stopped as his words registered in her mind. Her attacks ceased and she slowly leaned back to look at Steve’s foggy gaze. She would’ve guessed Peggy Carter already had him back then.

“Oh,” [Y/N] whispered lowly while Steve nodded, still in some kind of haze, trying to catch his breath that [Y/N] oh so rightfully took away from him. “That’s okay, Steve.”

“Do you still want to-” She didn’t even get to finish her question when Steve surged forward to capture her lips as if the only way he could breathe was through her and the wait was just unbearable. [Y/N] returned the kiss just as intense, she pulled away only to have him whine at the lost of contact.  _If he keeps going like this, I fucking swear._

If that wasn’t enough, [Y/N] recognized the look on Steve’s face, one she has never seen before (and would not complain to see it again). After that, she didn’t have to be told twice of what he wanted. “I’ll lead then.”

[Y/N] pecked a more chaste kiss on his waiting lips. She pressed herself on him and Steve couldn’t help but her drunk in her. “Just trust me.”

“I trust you,” he whispered to her lips, eyes closed to carve this exact moment in his mind, never wanting to forget as he let her push him down.

“I love you.” He opened his eyes as his back hit the mattress. She didn’t say anything in response but the fond expression she had for him was more than enough. She smiled before leaning back down

And then the rest was history.

* * *

“What do you feel for him?” The Peggy Carter asked. Steve was out of the room, now Peggy could speak freely with this woman.

[Y/N] knew exactly what the woman wanted: answers. It would bring no harm to answer honestly; she already saw through her faulty acting anyways. And she needed someone to talk about her Steve to, who else would be better than that than Peggy Carter. “I care for him. Deeply. More than myself.”

The words just rolled out of her tongue, without any shred of second thoughts or doubts. For once, she felt nothing threatening about telling truth to anyone other than Steve. This woman only wanted to know about him, someone that she cared deeply for, who was [Y/N] to deny her of that right?

“Do you love him?” Peggy asked after a while, looking up to [Y/N] hopefully. [Y/N] didn’t know how to respond. She never really thought of it. She has, actually, more times than she’d care to admit, but she never actually dwelled over it.

“I’m not sure,” [Y/N] slowly whispered out. She didn’t know exactly how she felt. She just read her mind circle around Steve, letting her heart do the talking for once. “But I know what I feel for him never happened to me before. It almost just came out of nowhere. When he’s happy, I’m happy. Every little thing about him gives me joy. He deserves the world.”

She placed her gaze back to Peggy, a little smile on her as she continued.  “There’s not much I won’t do for him.”

Peggy didn’t respond instantly, but slowly, a sweet smile made its way to her lips and crinkle in her eyes as she stared back at [Y/N] with nothing but acceptance and joy. “I’m so glad he found you. He found the best woman for him.”

[Y/N] had to laugh at that one. Maybe the great Peggy Carter truly was rusting a little. If she thought [Y/N] was the best at anything, then that was when she’s wrong. “I’m still not sure it was the best for him. I’m not exactly the type of girl anyone decent deserves,” she chuckled, but the look on Peggy was humorless as well as confused. [Y/N] noted that the woman looked as if she was examining her.

“Don’t you feel strongly for him?“Peggy spoke out, stoic, ignoring everything and just focusing on the woman in front of her. [Y/N] was caught off guard at Peggy’s blunt question. She let her head dwell over it for a while, wanting to be as honest to Peggy and herself as much as she could. "I do but-”

Peggy took her hand to her’s, gripping tight as a friend would. “Would you trample the world for him?”

“Would you make sure no harm comes his way no matter what?”

“Would you protect him with your life?” Peggy continued, rendering [Y/N] speechless. T there was silence, the two woman only stare at each other. She didn’t even need to think that along, the words rolled out of her tongue with ease. “I would. No second thoughts.”

[Y/N] probably has never answered such a personal question with as much confidence as she did. But that only made Peggy like her more.“Then you are the best for him,” Peggy tightened her hold on her hand, happy that Steve finally found someone to care for him that he deserved. “There’s no question.”

[Y/N] was absolutely speechless. She could feel tears pricking her eyes. This woman had only just met her, had only just spoken a few words, yet she talked as if she knew her for a lifetime. Carter spoke with precision, confidence and firmness. She was surely truly a one of a kind woman.

“Thank you,” [Y/N] said, finding no other words would be enough. She wasn’t entirely sure why she felt like crying, maybe it was the acceptance of this woman or the mere fact that someone thought she would be good for anyone, especially someone as special as Steve.

“Take care of him,” Peggy commanded, a firm grip on [Y/N]’s hand. She didn’t need to ask twice. [Y/N] already had it set as her life mission.

“I will.”


	20. Chapter 20

The sunlight was hitting the curtains just enough that some peeked to give her face a little spotlight. [Y/N] shifted in the sheets, grumbling lightly about getting thicker curtains. She turned just to end up in someone’s arms.

[Y/N] peaked out to see his darling face smiling up to her. It almost took everything in her not to moan at how sweet he looked. He definitely reached a new level of soft beauty when he just woke up with messy hair and a dazed look.  “Good morning, sweetheart,” he croaked in his rough voice but the sweetness of his words balanced it.

[Y/N] chuckled, “Good morning, mister five rounds.”

Steve quickly clenched his eyes shut, cringing at her words. “Do you have a need to keep teasing me?”

[Y/N] scooter closer, using her elbows to keep her up as she leaned her head innocently to the side, pouring her lips a little. “Would you hate me if I keep doing it?”

Steve couldn’t even pretend to be upset at that face. “No. Never.”

“Then I’ll be helping myself,” she snickered to which Steve just rolled his eyes, amused. He settled on his back and opened his arms. “Come here.”

“Hell yeah, I would,” [Y/N] answered with a suggestive tone playing to her words as she moved closer to Steve’s waiting arms.

“Sweetheart…” Steve warned that only resulted with [Y/N] laughing at him. He wasn’t shy last night but here he was. “Just teasing,” she hummed as she laid down on his chest, listening to his soft heartbeat.

“Closer…” Steve groaned as he pulled her tighter against him, chest to chest, almost needy. Apparently, a night of being in each other’s arms wasn’t enough for the super soldier.

“Sooner or later, we’re going to have to move,” [Y/N] pointed out while Steve buried his face to her hair. “Later…” Steve grumbled to her shoulder, too comfortable to even think of moving.

“I have to pee.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yeah, but I want to get up.” [Y/N] broke free of Steve’s hold and sat up to the bed. Steve frowned at the lost of contact and [Y/N] laughed at his face. “Don’t leave me…” Steve whined as he laid there, arms opened, eyes shut and forehead creased playfully.

“What a baby.” [Y/ rolled her eyes and flicked his forehead. “Are you just going to stay in bed or spend the day with me?”

Her words made Steve opened just one eye and look up to her hopefully. [Y/N] couldn’t hold her joyful grin at how childish Steve looked. “Did you plan something?”

“I always plan something.”

“That sounds kinda threatening.”

“That’s what makes it fun, babe.”

* * *

“Ready?” [Y/N] asked as she locked the door and took Steve’s hand to hers. She played with the keys in her hand to which Steve raised an eyebrow and she only muttered it to be a surprise.

[Y/N] didn’t really plan this one, but she’d be damned if she doesn’t make the most of the time she has with Steve. He was so excited and she couldn’t ruin it for him that she had absolutely no time to plan an actual date. They were about to continue when she heard some light footsteps down the hallway. “[Y/N]?”

Steve tensed up but [Y/N] instinctively grabbed his hand to calm him. They both turned around to see an old looking woman sporting a happy welcoming smile, slowly making her way to the couple. It turned out to be Laura, [Y/N]’s neighbor from before. It’s been a long while since he has seen her and Laura was so excited to see [Y/N] again. “There you are! Good day to you, it’s been so long, you must’ve been so busy and oh dear!-”

Laura was taken back by Steve and he politely smiled at her. She only has focused on [Y/N] from afar and she hasn’t seen him. She turned over to [Y/N] and pointed to Steve and asked in a hushed tone. “Is this him?”

[Y/N] giggled at Laura’s actions and just nodded as she showed the old woman their entwined hands. Laura only gasped. “I can’t believe you actually kept him!”

That made Steve’s eyebrows furrow and [Y/N] to nod, leaning her head on Steve’s shoulder. “Me too, Laura, me too.”

Laura smiled and giggled back before noticing Steve’s confused expression. Her eyes widened as she just realized how rude she was. “Oh pardon me!”

“No offense to you, I know you’re a darling person with how much [Y/N] here brags about you,” Laura explained, remembering how [Y/N] would talk highly of her boyfriend like he was the most amazing guy in the world. “It’s just been so long I forgot how you looked. I thought she had been describing another Adonis.”

“Laura!!” [Y/N] cringed. Laura just outed the conversation she told her in confidence “You’re making it look like I had been collecting men.”

“I’m sure he won’t think that,” Laura laughed, admiring the two fondly. She hasn’t seen [Y/N] with a man that lasted as long as this one; she deserved it. “I hope you two live happily together.”

“I hope too,” Steve answered almost instantly, looking down fondly at the woman beside him. What made everything better was that he wasn’t lying this time in front of this woman.

“How beautiful…” the lady sighed dreamily as she was in complete in awe of the two. But her expression changed drastically. [Y/N] hold back a smile as Laura just came into realization of what she forgot. “Oh dear, my gumbo!”

Laura ran as fast as her hips would allow without breaking. “It was nice seeing you both again, [Y/N]!”

“You too, Laura!” [Y/N] waved as the woman disappeared along the hall. Laura was sweet neighbor and so was her husband. Plus, they were the only ones she had to share this building with. They were also both deaf so they never ask any questions so she had absolutely no problem with them.

“I still can’t over the fact that you told them your real name,” Steve murmured when he was sure Laura was out of sight. [Y/N] only shrugged her shoulders. “They’re not a threat so what’s the use?”

* * *

“Wow.”

“It’s great, isn’t it?”

The two marveled at the majestic piece of art in front of them. The motorcycle was a peak model, obvious from its many customized parts. It was painted black and had a sleek and modern design yet it resembled Steve’s own Harley-Davidson. It was surely a ride someone like [Y/N] would be seen on and Steve couldn’t help but be at awe. “She’s beautiful.”

“She better be, I had this baby customized from its handlebars to its tires,” [Y/N] gloated, being so proud of her ride. She never had anyone listen to her boast about her baby since there was really no need but having someone listen now was more satisfying than she thought.

“Where did you buy it?” Steve asked as he took a step forward and ran his hand on its seat, inspecting the craftsmanship of it all. Even it’s side mirrors look customized and there were buttons hidden along with what could be a small monitor on the front. This was no wonder [Y/N]’s.

[Y/N]’s eyebrows only furrowed, confusion playing in her tone. “Buy?” Steve turned towards her, a not-so amused expression on his face causing her to burst out a quick laugh. She walked towards him and ushered him closer to the bike. “Let’s go for a ride, c'mon,” she chuckled.

“Alright,” Steve agreed, getting ready to hop over the bike only to be pulled back.

“Woah woah woah.” [Y/N] had a good grip on him, preventing him to get on the motorcycle. He only looked at her with confusion etched all over his face. “Oh hell no, captain.”

She pushed past him and straddled the bike before gesturing to her back. “You’re riding the backseat.”

Steve almost laughed at that, thinking that she may be joking but [Y/N] gave him a look that dared him to make her move. Steve only sighed, knowing there was no used arguing with her about this. He let out a small huff before climbing on next behind her. [Y/N] smirked as she fired up the engine, enjoying its satisfying purr. The door of the garage started to automatically retreat as she got ready to speed off.

“Hold on to me, pretty,” she murmured with a smirk playing on her lips. Steve was about to ask where they were going or if they were going to need some helmet before [Y/N] sped off, leaving tire tracks and the loud roar of the engine on the road.

The motor cycle tipped backwards at the speed but [Y/N] only took that as an invitation to go faster. The action itself made Steve surge forward and wrap his arms tightly around [Y/N]’s waist to keep himself from being thrown off the bike. By her joyful laughter, she knows what she’s done. “Don’t do that! That’s dangerous,” Steve scolded, heart beating faster than normal, only to be laughed at.

“That’s so precious coming from you,” [Y/N] laughed as she dodged the cars on the highway like they were only mere obstacles. She knew how reckless Steve can be, this is nothing compare to what he does on a normal basis.

“The faster we go, captain, the harder it’ll be to be caught on camera,” she explained before slowing down at a moderate pace when they were no cars near them. She could feel his steady heartbeat on her back and his hold around her waist was snug and comfortable. The calmness that came with being able to hold her tightly in public and as passionate as this made his heart flutter.

Steve turned his head to see the view of the sea and the city. They were crossing the bridge and the view was spectacular. There was something so mesmerizing and calming to see the city peaceful with no trace of any problems from this angle. That was a lie, he knew that, but from this distance he couldn’t even tell. He sighed in content and [Y/N] could feel his arms shift and hold onto her more.

“Hey babe?” [Y/N] asked, her voice low as she let him take in the sight in front of him. He didn’t even move his head from the view. “Yes sweetheart?”

“Think fast,” she whispered lowly. Before anything could register in Steve’s mind, she let go of the handlebars and lifted her hands up and feet from pedals. They swerved and out of instincts, Steve dived forward to stable the motorcycle to prevent them crashing onto the highways.

They almost hit some railing but Steve had gotten it on track just in time. [Y/N] busted out laughing as Steve tried to catch the breath that was forced out of him. His heart stopped for a moment and the only way he’s sure it’s beating again because he could feel it through his chest and hear it pounding in his ear. “What were you thinking?!”

“Nothing. I just wanted to do this.” [Y/N] leaned back to him, crossing her hands over her chest as she snuggled her head to his neck and sighed satisfaction. She was getting bored of riding and she throughly he was being close enough. Steve would be lying if he said the corners of his mouth didn’t twitch by her actions.

“And don’t give me that shit,” [Y/N] added when she sensed Steve was trying hard to pout. “I know you flip motorcycles on your day job.” She has read the reports. She knows Steve was no stranger in destroying private property. He can’t try to be a hypocrite in front her like this. No way.

“That’s different,” he defended before a smile made its way to his lips. His eyes maintained on the road but he could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest. He leaned down and kissed [Y/N]’s temple. “Sure, it is,” she chuckled softly as she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

The two kept quiet for a while, indulging themselves in the comfortable silence they’ve both grown to appreciate. The sound of the engine and the wind hitting their faces along with each other’s breath were the only they could hear. They were content and happy just being in each other’s presence like this.

“Babe?” [Y/N] asked.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

[Y/N] pointed to her front and began making direction. She knew another place that Steve might love. “When we reached that intersection, make a detour and head for the forest.”

[Y/N] made herself more comfortable in arms. “And step on it, please.”

Steve liked it whenever she’d soften up a command like that. It wasn’t everyday she would say please. He only tipped his head to a nod before following her instructions. “Right away, ma'am.”

* * *

“How do you know so many quiet places?” Steve asked as he leaned on his hand with [Y/N] resting her body to his chest. They were on a forgotten road in the forests. [Y/N] knew just the spot  where they could put a blanket at the middle of the road and watch the view of the city below. It might be dangerous to just hang out at an abandoned road hanging by the edge of the mountain but the spectacular view in front of them was worth it.

“When you have to live in hiding as much as I do, you’ll learn a lot,” she murmured while she reached over her motorcycle to grab her camera. Steve took note that it was one of those new models that could print instantly.

With a press of a button, [Y/N] leaned on Steve and smiled brightly, raising the camera in front of them.   
“Lookie here.” Steve grinned, pulling [Y/N] closer to him. Then she pressed the button, a small click sounded and the two waited until a small blank photograph was released. She fanned it for a few seconds before the real image emerged.

It might be the happiest picture the two has ever taken together. Their bright smiles and close proximity showed the preciousness of the moment. Their faces were close and their eyes shone. It was lovely. “That’s a keeper,” [Y/N] commented as Steve drowned in the image he was staring at.

“Can I have it?” Steve asked, holding her close to his chest. Steve couldn’t take his eyes away from that picture. He felt like he had to have it. [Y/N] noticed his enthusiasm and raised an eyebrow at him. “Can I trust you to hold it?”

“It’ll be fine, I’ll put it my drawers,” he reassured, knowing that that was her issue here. [Y/N] hummed in approval, a small quirk in his lips as she teased. “Better be an underwear drawer, so at least my picture would be getting some.”

Steve closed his eyes and held in the massive grin he had at her words, a bit of blush on his cheeks. [Y/N] was so precious. He couldn’t stop his laughter and [Y/N] joined him. When he calmed down, he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

“Oh, I’m gonna miss you, sweetheart,” he sighed, knowing it was going to be a pain to be away from her.   
“I won’t be able to handle it now.”

Awe crossed her face as warmth fill her chest. [Y/N] only shook her head but the genuine look he had on silenced her laughter.  _Steve was too precious_. She looked up and pressed a finger to her lips as if she was thinking. She sat up straighter and faced him with a solemn smile and an idea in mind. “How about this?”

“More times than not, I’d find myself checking the security cameras at the Avengers Tower and-”

“Accidentally?” Steve raised an eyebrow and a smirk decorated his lips.

“Shut up,” she grumbled pouting, not appreciating the sass at a time like this, giving him a warning look before continuing,  her gaze falling to his hand. “So, whenever you feel like you miss me or anything…”

“Just wave, smile at the camera.” [Y/N] took his hand to hers and laced her fingers with his. Eyes meeting each other’s as Steve’s jaw went slack at her words, chest warming up from the grin she fondly offered. “Then wherever I am, you’d know that I would always wave back.”

She moved closed to Steve, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into a hug and resting her head on his shoulder. She whispered lowly, just enough for him to hear. “That’s a promise.”

Steve was absolutely speechless. He felt his words and his breath was taken away from him. The only thing he could do was return her hug. It was almost surreal to have her in his arms like this. He felt like nothing could take [Y/N] away from him. “I don’t think I can be away after hearing all that from you.” He wrapped his arms tighter around her as if she would be ripped away from his grasp at any moment. “That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard from you.”

[Y/N] laughed, hiding the fact that tears shimmering in her eyes. “Well, you’re just going to have to try, captain.”

After they got back, [Y/N] handed him a glass of water. He raised an eyebrow to her but she only rolled her eyes and shoved it to his hands. The only thing it did was to make his throat drier than before, almost like he never drank anything. She then gave him a phone and proceeded to tell him a made up story to fill in the time he was gone.

She told him that this call could be tracked in the middle of nowhere. [Y/N] said to use the excuse that she left him there and he only managed to find a phone now. Also that he found a car and is already on his way back. It was a good enough story, no holes as far as he knew. He didn’t wait any time after to dial up Bucky’s phone and tell him over the line what he should think happened.

* * *

“And that’s it,” Steve finished his story with a huff when everyone made him repeat it once he reached home. The faces they showed told him just enough that they believed him and Sam had the most apologetic expression of them all. “Dude, I’m so so sorry. I should’ve done something.”

“It’s no big deal, what’s done is done. We’ll deal with her when we catch her.” Steve waved him off.

“At least, we know she’s also into theatrics now. That’s useful information,” Bruce optimistically added, looking at the brighter side of things. At this point, with someone as dangerous as [Y/N], any additional information is useful information.

“Great, another diva,” Tony grumbled, incredibly irritated that the Avengers are facing yet another drama queen. They already had enough of this after Loki. They really didn’t need another one.

Steve only listened to Tony bicker and curse at [Y/N] emotionless. But that reaction was all too uncharacteristic for Bucky’s taste and it seemed to alert Natasha too. “Are you sure you’re okay, Rogers?”

“After a shower, I should be fine.” Steve smiled up to Natasha and to Bucky who didn’t feel like telling him another word other than ‘welcome back’. He stretched before saying his excuse to retreat back to his room, ready to call someone special that he made it home and that no one suspected a thing.

That was when he was wrong. The Avengers all stared at his retreating form with scrunched eyebrows and wondering minds. Doesn’t he seem too cheerful for someone who was thrown in the middle of nowhere?

“Anyone noticed something wrong with Capsicle or is it just me?” Tony asked, completely weirded out by it all. Everyone agreed with him but not that they didn’t believe his story. They just didn’t get how he could have a smile that wide after being thrown away to be lost.

“The only thing he’s missing are a few floating hearts by his head,” Sam added before turning over to ask. “Did he get a date while he was in the middle of nowhere?”

They didn’t know what to answer that. Thy weren’t really sure what to think. Everyone decided to just drop the subject, knowing it was best not to grill Cap when he just came back. There’s also the fact whether he would tell the truth and they all had something better to do than to ask what kind of nowhere did he got that disposition from.

Everyone lost interest quick as they all left one by one, left the room until there were only two. Clint continued to squint to which Natasha raised an eyebrow at and patted his back as to ask why. He just shook his head and she just shrugged it off, thinking it’s better not to ask whatever random thing popped in his mind. But Clint just continued to seer at Steve’s direction. Because he’s so  _damn_ sure that those are hickeys on Cap’s neck.


	21. Chapter 21

“Everyone get over here!” Tony shouted, excitement laced in his tone. He readied this presentation all night and worked his ass off for this information and he’s going to make sure to rub it to everyone’s face.

He waited for everyone to come rushing in the living room but the expected stampede never came much to the billionaire’s dismay. But he can hear those assholes bling in the kitchen. “I’m not running a bed and breakfast just to have you all ignore me,” he called out.

Apparently, that guilt trip was enough to get everyone’s attention, Clint was grumbling about never getting any breakfast, Steve already finished with his early morning run, Bucky wasn’t in the mood, Sam’s stomach was growling, Bruce was still half asleep, and Natasha was just too quiet, probably because she hasn’t drank her morning coffee yet.

They all crashed on their own spaces on the couches, half pissed of what reason could be Tony having a diva moment at this early in the morning. “What do you want, Tony?” Bruce yawned, wanting this to be over as fast possible.

Tony shook his head and stuck his nose in the air. He glanced to each and everyone dramatically as they found themselves a seat around Tony to listen to him rant. “No, it’s what we all want.”

“Did you finally install a working air conditioner?” Sam mumbled.

“Did you order pizza?” Clint grumbled.

“Did you finally get some help?” Natasha deadpanned.

“No, no and I’m trying but we have no time for that,” Tony answered before walking backwards to an empty screen that was placed strategically for this moment. He gestured to the monitor, head held up high, almost overflowing with excitement.

“I present you, drum roll please,” he murmured which Jarvis then supplied the sound from his hard drive. Everyone almost groaned at his devotion to theatrics. But once the monitor flashed an image, everyone was on the edge of their seats.

“[Y/N] [Y/L/N]!” Tony introduced with a big ass smirk on his. The empty screen showed a lone wide out screen shot of what it looked like a dark open area with a singular person in the middle of it. Everyone squinted their eyes at the image, wanting to make sure if it was really who Tony thought it was but it wasn’t clear enough to even make sure it was a woman.

“Is that little blob supposed to be her?” Clint commented, even he wasn’t quite sure what he was looking at here.

“Yes! Jarvis, zoom in on her,” Tony excitedly commanded. The screen zoomed in on the person and judging by the hair was enough to be sure that it was a female, though they weren’t quite sure of the face.

“This is a shot taken recently on camcorders after what it looks like [Y/N] escaping through some pier somewhere in America. Although, I have no idea exactly where and what is she doing?” Tony explained, announcing what he has found to everyone. The feeling of fatigue and hunger long forgotten just so he could have this moment.

“That’s the mystery here…” he trailed, tapping his chin.

“But I finally found her and we now have somewhere to start with,” Tony happily announced, proud of his work. He turned around to the others, waiting for them to give him the proper reactions he wanted.

Steve tried to hold in his laugh. Sam looked over at him with his eyebrows raised but he covered it as a cough. He wanted so badly to laugh out loud but he’d be caught the moment he does. Tony just looked so invested and excited that it was hilarious. Steve knew what really happened in that photo and it was nowhere near what Tony thinks.

First of all, that wasn’t a pier, it was a containment area that was packing up. [Y/N] had only grabbed a package and nothing else. Second, it was about months ago and it didn’t even seem so important. But Tony is acting here like he found every last piece of her works and is ready to imprison her for it.

“I don’t know Tony, it doesn’t look like [Y/N] at all,” Steve muttered, not finding it in himself to just let [Y/N] be helplessly criminalized in the conversation. He had to disagree.

“What?” Tony asked, attention going to Steve in light confusion. His eyes flickered over to the screen before he shook his head. He didn’t expect anyone to doubt him with this “Yes, it does,” he defended.

“The face is too blurry and the picture is too dark,” Steve listed on, Can you perhaps enhance it to see it better?“

“Jarvis?” Tony asked, eyes flicking upwards.

_“All was already done, sir.”_

At Jarvis’s answer, Steve already felt like he somewhat won. “This isn’t enough evidence, Tony,” Steve sighed, sounding more sympathetic than he thought.

“I have to side with Captain Rogers on this one, Tony,” Bruce butted in. He had been thinking about it and with only a single picture, this all seemed like a stretch. “She can very well just be a security guard of this place.”

Tony raised a finger and opened his mouth only to close it when he didn’t have anything. He turned around again to look at the screen before facing his science bro who was betraying him at the moment. “Seriously?”

“There are female bodyguards placed on pier duty all the time,” Clint grumbled out of nowhere, almost falling asleep, having no interest in what Tony is yapping about.

“Yeah, 2018, women can be bodyguards,” Sam added as he leaned on his seat, quietly watching the debate happen in front of his eyes.

Bruce, on the other hand, stepped closed to the screen. It was bothering him ever since he noticed it beside the picture Tony had been focusing. “Also, why did you put missing reports by the picture?”

Bruce pressed the files and made it bigger to prove his claim. He turned to Tony who looked like he was waiting for someone to mention it. “Did you make any connections?”

“That’s because not so far from where this photo was taken. Disappearances began happening and that’s no coincidence in this case,” Tony proudly announced. It made Steve’s stomach drop. He hasn’t heard anything about disappearances with [Y/N] and that only made him more nervous. He didn’t want Tony to stumble upon something.

“How are you sure, Tony?” Steve blurred out, a strong feeling to smack his own head flooded his mind. If [Y/N] has thought him anything, it is to not draw too much attention to yourself. That would be the most suspicious of all.

“You’re not even sure if that really is [Y/N],” he added, earning both Bruce and Tony’s attention. He knew he should’ve kept his mouth shut, but it was already done. “Blaming her for everything you see doesn’t sound fair.” He added a shrug at the end to make it less suspicious but by the calculating expression on Tony’s fact, it didn’t work well. 

“What? You got a crush or something?” Tony asked, a little quirk at the corner of his lips but annoyance was all over his face.

“No!” Steve answered instantly to which Tony looked at him, judging. “No…” he repeated, forcing his brain to create an alibi fast.

“I think it’s just wrong to point all the blame to a woman we have little evidence to,” Steve said on one go, hoping that reason was enough.

The silence in that moment was deafening for Steve. The longer it stayed, the more clammy his hands gotten. But Bruce stepped forward. “Steve’s right, Tony,” he agreed. “We can’t keep putting the blame on her just because it’s smart enough to be.”

Steve felt like releasing a sigh, that was a close one. But Tony didn’t look like he was swayed. He turned around again and pointed at the image. “But look at the evidence, isn’t that her?”

“Alright. How about this then?” Tony swiped the monitor and pressed the next folder only to have a smilies but different looking picture appear. “Try to put a happy face on that.”

“Where did you find this?” Bruce asked, fixing his glasses, studying the picture more.

The next picture showed the same type of surroundings. This time it was shot from the woman’s back instead of her side. A very clear shadow showed that she was carrying something in her right hand, most likely to be a weapon.

“Where else would I spent the next 72 hours without sleep on?” Tony  chuckled as if that was something to be proud of.

“It may just be any other woman,” Steve defended to which Clint nodded. He had a good look at [Y/N] before and that picture wasn’t enough to confirm that it’s her. He would know. “Camera angles are very tricky.”

Even when Bruce saw Tony’s effort, he had to agree with Steve on this one. “Cap’s right, Tony. This is not enough evidence,” Bruce supported. There was no way that two blurry pictures can automatically mean the woman they have been trying to catch for ages. “This could be just another woman.”

“Or seriously just the security guard,” Sam piped, already accepting it to himself that it was nothing like Tony said and sticking to his guns.

Tony’s eyes raked over the crowd in disbelief. He cannot believe he has been living with such people. “Wow.”

“Thanks for putting all my hard work in the trash, you assholes,” Tony muttered under his breath. Everyone near him could hear the slight irritated tone mixed with his words. Bruce just patted Tony’s back sympathetically, talking about getting some well-needed shuteye.

“Okay, you assholes can go now,” Tony grumbled, digging into his pocket for his phone and pressing away on a few things. “Just leave me here with Jarvis who believes my research and come back when you all learned to appreciate my hard work.”

“Anytime,” Clint chuckled. Everyone started to file out of the room, ready to head over to the kitchen for some breakfast after that fruitless meeting.

“I’m sure none of you wants to hear about that new anonymous tip we got over [Y/N],” Tony mumbled under his breath but that seemed enough for everyone too sleepy and hungry to function to put their attentions back at Tony.

“What?” Natasha asked, seemingly more interested than before. “What do you mean, Tony?”

Tony chuckled before tapping into his phone and swiping it toward the monitor. It showed a filed report that looked like it had a lot of information. “About at 2 to 4 this morning, I received an intel that [Y/N] will be in an abandoned HYDRA facility doing god-knows-what. It can be an opportunity to finally catch her.”

“Sounds sketchy,” Clint commented, voicing what everyone in the room was thinking. “It doesn’t sound sketchy, it sounds like a trap,” Sam went on, knowing that everyone would agree with him but Tony couldn’t care less about that.

“Well, I’m willing to risk it,” Tony stood before his screen, pressing a few items whiles he’s at it.

“Everyone who doesn’t want to go can get out,” he declared, turning around to scan the room to see if anyone is backing out. He’d never say but he’s somewhat relived that nobody moved. “Good, now get out of here. I’m have to prepare before meeting the storm.”

Once the meeting was surely finished and a later briefing was arranged to talk about the tip more and the mission at hand, everyone was free to go. They all had the new mission in their minds, all but Bucky.

“Well, that was a bust,” Sam complained as he walked beside Bucky. “Good thing, the anonymous tip kicked in or I missed breakfast for nothing-”

He glanced over to Bucky only to realize the super soldier wasn’t listening to a word he’s saying. Bucky just continued making a beeline to Steve who, for some reason, had the need to leave as early as possible because that wasn’t suspicious as hell.

“Where the hell are you going?” Sam asked, but Bucky didn’t even pay attention to a word he said. Bucky was too focused in the moment to even think about what Sam was going on about. He needed to get something out of Steve.

“Hey, punk,” Bucky called out, earning Steve’s attention fast. “Buck, something you need?”

“No,” he stayed, arms crossing in front of his chest. He studied Steve, eyes void of any emotion. He wasn’t one to beat around the bush.   
“Is there anything you want to tell me, Steve?” His time was a bit more suggestive and Steve would be damned if he would still act like there is nothing happening.

“No, Buck,” Steve asked confused, an eyebrow raising. “Why? Do you want to ask something?”

“No,” Bucky stayed, jaw clenching at the answer he was given. At least, Steve couldn’t say that Bucky didn’t ask him first. “No…”

“Just get ready for the mission tomorrow, punk.” Bucky slapped a friendly pat on his shoulder before turning around and all emotions completely left his face. Every single answer he got from Steve sounded too used. Almost as if those words were either used before or not his own.

“What the hell was that?” Sam asked, hella confused as he watched that conversation take place. He has no idea where Bucky is going with this but he does look pissed. “I’m trying to figure that out too,” Bucky muttered as an answer, eyes boring a hole to the back of Steve’s skull.

Just as he continued to leered at Steve’s retreating back. He saw him pick up his phone and put it to his ear as if he was already talking to someone.

* * *

“Are you freakin kiddin’ me right now?” Tony muttered under his breath when he realized that he wasted a golden opportunity.

“You told us it was a fresh trail, Tony,” Natasha complained as she crossed her arms over her chest, also pissed that her time have been wasted.

“It is,” Tony retorted, checking back the files again. “Maybe she hacked into my computers again and knew it.”

 _“So, what now?”_ Bruce asked from the helecarrier who was brought for a possible code green. No one could answer him but from the silence, Bruce knew what it meant already. Either [Y/N] was never here or she knew they were coming. And everyone is leaning towards the latter.

“Welp, we’re two steps back and she’s already onto the next board game.” Clint clapped his hands, annoyed himself buy trying to lighten up the tension in the room.  “How peachy.”

Bucky didn’t say anything while everyone voiced their frustration. He only lowered his rifle and glanced all around. What did alert his though was the relief sigh released by the person behind him. Bucky inconspicuously turned his head towards Steve and he’s sure as hell, that’s a small smile on his face.

Before Bucky could even ask, his smile quickly faltered when Steve cleared his throat. “Alright, we’ll do one final sweep and pack up. If you see anything, make sure to report.”

Everyone grumbled a response, knowing that there was no use but they had to follow the procedure. Steve went to his professional mode, acting as if nothing happened. But Bucky was so sure of what he saw and there’s no way he’s letting that slip.

* * *

Bucky was about to turn the corner, scanning over the book Nat lent him  when he heard Steve’s hushed voice, head bent down as he seemed to be talking on the phone. He stayed motionless at the end of the hallway, hiding quietly, trying to hear who Steve was talking to but he was talking too low.

He muttered some curses under his breath when he heard Steve enter his room to finish the rest of his conversation. Steve was never this cautious before and no one can try to tell Bucky that wasn’t suspicious enough as it is.

Bucky walked towards the living room, mind hazy with all the thinking he’s done. He saw Sam who was watching television and he sat next to him on the couch. Sam side glanced to him but eyes reverted back to the screen when the usual brooding face of Bucky Barnes was on display at the moment.

After a few minutes of silence, Bucky spoke out. “Hey, Wilson. Don’t-”

“What the hell do you want, terminator?” Sam complained, irritated because he felt like he already know what Bucky was going to ask, only to be met by Bucky’s bitch face.

“Don’t fucking interrupt me.” Bucky glared to which Sam only deadpanned at. The winter soldier death glare having no effect on him at this point.   
“I just want to ask if you noticed it too.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam sighed, knowing that having this conversation was inevitable from the beginning.

“I’m talking about Steve,” Bucky sighed, jaw clenching.

“What about Cap?” Sam leaned back to his seat, eager to find out what got the supper soldier in such a sour mood. This was more entertaining than whatever the hell he was watching before.

“You haven’t noticed?” Bucky glanced at him, ready to call on the bullshit that he had no idea but Sam really didn’t have a clue. The only thing he’s getting here is the drama. “Noticed what?”

Bucky glanced behind him and made a quick look around the room. He leaned in towards Sam who also wanted to know what was so damn important that  they had to whisper like this. “For the past months, he’s been acting strange,” Bucky stated lowly, expecting Sam to say that felt it too.

Sam only raised an eyebrow at him. “He’s been acting strange for months and you only say something now?”

“Just answer the fucking question.” Bucky rolled his eyes, questioning himself why he would even ask Sam in the first place. “Maybe.” Sam shrugged, trying to remember all the times Steve did something uncharacteristic.

“I think the punk’s hiding something,” Bucky confidently confessed. He knew Steve and when he acted cautious rather than his reckless self, then he knew something was going on.

“I think you’re just paranoid,” Sam commented, only to be met by Bucky’s judging glare. “Don’t tell me you don’t see it?”

“All I’m seeing is crazy right now,” Sam stated. Bucky was confused and he could see that. Bucky must’ve thought that Sam was going to side with him but there’s some things where Sam draws the line.

“Look, I don’t know where you’re getting this from but you should just relax.” Sam shrugged. He knew Steve and Bucky were all besties from back then but he believed that Steve could hide something if he wanted to. “If Steve changed a little, that’s on him.”

“I think we should just leave it,” he advised, before picking up the remote again and placing his attention back at the screen. “Guy needs his space, you know,” he muttered, the conversation slowly dying down while Bucky though about what Sam said. But it didn’t change his thinking at all.

 _Oh hell no,_  Steve can have his space but he can’t be hiding anything from him.

* * *

Bucky has been quiet in the majority of the briefing. Everyone thought he was just keeping to himself again, silently going over the reports of the next mission. But little does anyone know that he’s been eyeing Steve for a while. How his fingers would always curl protectively around his phone even when his focus should be on the meeting at hand. It almost seemed as if he doesn’t want to part with it.

Once the briefing finished, everyone got up and ready to leave. Bucky on the other hand, tapped Steve’s shoulder, quickly grabbing his attention from his device. “Anything you need, Buck?”

Bucky stared at Steve blankly, studying him. Steve actually just raised an eyebrow at him, letting him take his time. It was confusing but nonetheless amusing to him. He had this innocent look on him as if he haven’t done any wrong and that just pissed Bucky more. He knew Steve did something. “No, nothing. I just wanted to wish you luck on that mission you have.”

“When are you leaving again?” Bucky asked again, wanting to stir his confusion to something else. Steve nodded, still suspicious in the back of his head but quickly forgot. “Right away, heading for Europe for a simple recovery mission.”

“Europe?” Bucky’s forehead creased as he gave that info a once over in his mind. “That’s pretty far for a short mission, huh?”

Steve only laughed at him, but it seemed somehow rehearsed. “Weren’t you listening in the briefing, Bucky?” He chuckled and turned away from Bucky.  _Cut that bullshit, Steve. You weren’t listening too._

“Yeah, just not listening,” Bucky muttered as he watched a carefree chuckling Steve exited the room. At that point, Bucky was so  _damn_ sure that he was hiding something and there was no way in hell that he’s not gonna find out.

* * *

Bucky squinted as he watched the quintet slowly make its way to the sky with Steve as its only passenger. The punk didn’t waste any time to get ready and get on with his oh so important mission. But it only gave Bucky time and opportunity to do his plan.

Bucky had the plan in his head, ready for execution. He was focused, with only one goal in his mind: find out what Steve is hiding. Sam who was the only one in the living area and reading a book sensed the soldier’s tension and glare that was all too familiar. “Has Steve left?” Sam asked, not bother to raise his head from his book.

“Yeah,” Bucky monotoned.

“Where are you going?”

“His room.”

Sam’s fingers stopped turning the page at that answer, eyes following Bucky for a second. “What for?”

Bucky stopped in his tracks, taking a deep breath but keeping his stare forward. He wasn’t about to miss the chance of knowing what the hell Steve is hiding from him. “I’m gonna find out the truth,” he stated before continuing down the hall, heading straight for Steve’s room.

“Sounds ominous but okay,” Sam muttered, attention going back to his book. He has no desire to get in between whatever fight those two are having. He’d never survive it. The less he knows, the less he can say to the police.

Bucky was the only one allowed to go in and out of Steve’s room without a problem. The Avengers didn’t see a problem with it since when he first came, Steve was always by his side so they were used to it. Now he used that privilege to snoop on Steve. He searched his drawers, his cabinets, ever under his mattress. It was just like his office, nothing. Steve was clean, too clean perhaps.

Just when he was about to give up, Bucky saw a crumpled but crisp looking paper on top of the trash can. He didn’t know why he picked it from the trash but his gut just told him to. He weighted it in his hand and felt that it was just recently thrown away. His eyes faked over the desk to see an uncapped ball pen and a file of similarly color papers.

 _‘It could be just nothing,’_  he thought, somehow, doubt only filled his thoughts at this point.  _‘Sam can be right, I may just be paranoid.’_

He was having an internal battle with himself. Part of him wanted to respect Cap’s decision, another wanted to know the truth, and the last just wanted to open the damn paper and be over with it already. At last, he decided to just hell with it and unfold the paper in his hands. And  _boy_ , he wasn’t prepared for what he read.


	22. Chapter 22

[Y/N] woke up to the bright light shining through her curtains. Instead of groaning in misery, she merely turned over to see the sight that laid beside her. “My Stevie,” she whispered, not being able to take her eyes from him.

She reached forward to trace her fingertips gently on Steve’s cheek, admiring as he slept peacefully next to her. Steve is the only one that has the power to get her to smile this early in the morning and he didn’t even had to do anything. He could just be by her side and it’d be enough.

[Y/N] had a whole date planned, reservations made in a special dinner place that they both have never went to. It was a pain in the ass to make credible looking fake IDs and think of a way that would make Steve as inconspicuous as possible with that damn good Dorito shape of his.

[Y/N] slowly pried Steve’s arm from her waist, careful not to wake him up. She knew Steve needed some rest. She could start by making some breakfast and checking her computers before she could wake him up.

She started to walk towards her kitchen, ready to start her day with a cup of joe before she would fire up the computers and start her daily routine. There was a lot of coding she had to catch up to if she wanted to spend the day with Steve. But just as she entered the room, she felt it. Her blood ran cold.

Her instincts sparked, goosebumps on her skin, and her gut clenched. [Y/N] knew something was wrong. Her mind became overrun with thoughts, thinking of every possibility pf how this happened. Disbelief flooded her veins but she knew it was no use. She could see him by the corner of her right eye, sitting there, just watching.

“Barnes,” she breathed out, her voice strained from how dried her throat felt, not bothering to even look him in the eye.

“[Y/L/N],” Bucky grumbled, face emotionless and in full combat armor.

“How- how did you get-” her eyes flickered to the door. For a moment, [Y/N] let her vulnerability slip. He couldn’t have overrode her security system just like that and end up sitting on a chair by her own dinner table. There was no way… unless she made a shortcoming.

“Front door only had one lock. So I came in and helped myself,” Bucky answered, knowing that he had the advantage of catching her off guard this time. [Y/N] knew in that instant that she forgot to double check the system. But that was one thing.

[Y/N] tried to keep her mind organized despite of all the desperate thoughts nagging in her head. She wanted to look as calm as possible, nothing would help if she show him that she’s panicking inside.  
“How did you find me?” [Y/N] turned her head towards him, staring him down with a calm expression.

“Apparently, Steve had a lead on you hidden in his room probably wanted to keep it to himself and find you on his own but had no idea how. So here I am.” Bucky reached over and took a sip from the mug that he took a few moments ago. “Good coffee,” he hummed, satisfied as he waited for [Y/N] to say anything. He knew he had her cornered.

[Y/N] wanted to say something, something witty, something or anything that would make it seem as if she still has the upper hand. But her throat dried up at the mention of Steve’s name. The bigger problem here than being caught is Steve being caught with her. The mere thought that Steve was just in the next room and Bucky is here was enough for her to turn pale.

“Why anything wrong? You look nervous,” Bucky chuckled darkly. The condescending tone that laced his words was enough for him to be placed on [Y/N]’s hit list and be smacked by her own harsh and witty insults. But she just couldn’t say something.

Her brain was going into hyperdrive. She knew she had to think of something to turn the situation around. Unfortunately, her brain froze and she swallowed the growing lump in her throat, she just heard the bed creak from the other room.

[Y/N] couldn’t turn her head away from Bucky. It already felt like she was frozen on spot. Even Bucky raised an eyebrow at her, confused that there was someone else in the apartment.

“Sweetie?” A familiar voice called out from the hallway down followed by footsteps. Color immediately drained from her face while recognition dawned on Bucky’s. He moved closer to the edge of his seat, the winter solider-like glare he had been keeping fell and his eyes turned widened when the footsteps arrived in the room and went right towards [Y/N].

“There you are,” he hummed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his face on her left shoulder. [Y/N] only tensed more when she saw the shock transform Bucky’s face. She couldn’t even move, seeing that there was nothing she can think of to do. There was no way they’re getting out of this one.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing out of bed so early?” Steve cooed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, completely oblivious of the person watching from the sidelines. “Let’s go back. I wanna cuddle with you some more,” he whined a little, chuckling softly right after to her shoulder, expecting her to laugh with him.

[Y/N] had no way to tell him. She was so tensed up that she couldn’t move. Her tongue was tied up. “Uh, babe…” she trailed, having no idea what to do as she kept eye contact with the soldier.

_**“What the fucking hell is this?!”** _

* * *

After a quick exchange of words, Steve finally got Bucky to calm down before he could wreck something. He actually didn’t, Bucky was still seething with rage. Steve only got him to sit still on a chair before he can break anything.

“Explain,” Bucky spat through his clenched teeth, arms crossed in front of his chest to prevent breaking Steve’s face at the moment. He glared at the two who were sitting in front of him, expecting a damn good explanation for all this.

“Hey, I’m as mad as you are here, Barnes,” [Y/N] defended, crossing her own arms and turning her body towards Steve. Her brows knitted as her mouth set in a hard line. “Since when do you keep my address in your room? I thought we already discussed this, babe.”

“Sweetheart, I don’t. I promise.” Steve knew how much she made it clear to not disclose her location in anyway and that meant never writing it down.

“Oh? Then tell me how Barnes is here.” She gestured towards the very irritated and pissed off Bucky in front of them which was living proof that he messed up. But Steve still had no idea; he knew he never wrote it down, so how could Bucky ended up knowing it?

He faced Bucky who was fuming with rage. “I don’t know. How did you get here, Bucky?”

“He said there’s a clue in your room,” [Y/N] interrupted before Bucky could call him out on his stupidity. “There’s nothing,” Steve defended once more. [Y/N] raised a brow at him.

“Yes, there is, punk. You had a map,” Bucky monotoned, remembering what that little post-it was filled with.

“A map?!” [Y/N] shouted, almost shooting up from her seat.

“Oh. That…” Steve’s voice turned to a whisper as it dawned on him what Bucky meant. He forgot to burn that small piece of paper. There was a couple of roads and intersections all drawn well and a particular apartment with [Y/N]’s name on it. Thanks to Steve’s devotion to details as an artist, with only a quick search and common sense, Bucky was able to find exactly where the place was. At first, he couldn’t believe that [Y/N] was much closer than they all thought. But now, he realized that that wasn’t the worst surprise.

“Oh my god, Steven,” [Y/N] groaned in disappointment while she placed her head in her hands. “That is possibly the  _dumbest absolute shit_  you’ve ever pulled.”

“No, it’s just- you said I couldn’t take the same route every time I come so I had to map out a different one before I go to not get followed,” Steve reasoned. He has been given such instructions since he was able to go to her place. It was never been a problem… until now.

“And you didn’t bother to dispose or burn it?” [Y/N] mumbled to her hands. Steve’s silence was an enough answer as it is. “I forgot to,” he mumbled, feeling her disappointment from his seat.

“Well, great fucking job, babe,” she groaned, running her hands over her face. She turned her head over to him who had a guilty smile. [Y/N] sighed deeply, feeling a headache come in. She placed her attention back to Bucky who was still pretty pissed that he’s being ignored at the moment.

“What do we do with your friend now that he’s here?” She gestured to Bucky  who was boring a hole through Steve’s skull. Steve has never actually seen Bucky this mad before since the forties and he could only shift uncomfortably under his sharp glare. “I have no idea.”

[Y/N] pouted her lips up, trying to think of an easy way out of this. The two shared a glance. [Y/N] chuckled when an occurring thought came into mind. She shrugged. “Should I kill him or what?”

Steve only snorted, knowing that she was kidding (maybe half). Bucky just deadpanned at the two, already done with the whole situation. “I’m still here, assholes.”

That was enough to remove the lightness on the two’s faces. Bucky ran a hand down his face, sensing his stress levels skyrocket. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “You fucking said you were going to Europe for a mission, Steve. I didn’t know this is what Europe looks like now.”

“Maybe he had a change of plans.” [Y/N] shrugged, trying to relieve the conversation of some tension. But the squeeze Steve gave her hand and the glare Bucky sent her way made her gesture zipping her mouth and letting the two talk.

“So this is where you disappear to?” Bucky grunted in that gruff voice of his. The more he talked about it out loud, the more it bothered him. “Every. damn. time.” He sounded more desperate; he really hope that his answer would be no or he won’t know what he’ll do. 

“Not every time,” [Y/N] murmured from the sidelines, shifting her gaze from anywhere else other than Bucky’s judging eyes. “I wasn’t talking to you,” Bucky snapped, jaw clenching in anger, sounding a lot harsher than intended.

“Bucky,” Steve warned, raising his voice. His hold on [Y/N]’s hand tightened as he shifted closer to her protectively.

Bucky’s jaw went slack, eyes shifting towards Steve. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. Did Steve really just raise his voice at him?  _For [Y/N]?_  Bucky couldn’t take it anymore. If he sits down for one more second, he’s going to break something.

He shot up from his seat and looked daggers at Steve. “We need to talk, Steve, right now.  **Right now** ,” he seethed before he walked out of the kitchen. 

“Wait, Buck!” Steve called out but it only fell on deaf ears. He felt the dryness of his throat once the severity of it all came crashing down. He glanced towards [Y/N] who only nodded. “It’s fine. Go.”

Steve smiled and gave her hand a squeeze before he ran after Bucky. He saw him walking back and forth in the living room, having the most problematic face he had ever seen. “Bucky, calm down.”

“Hell no, you don’t get to say that,” he hissed, pointing a finger at Steve. “Is that why we can’t catch her? Are you helping her?!” Bucky boomed, remembering all the times they encountered [Y/N] that Steve was on the front lines. How long has he been pulling this off?

Steve just let Bucky tire himself out, letting him release all that anger.   
“No. She can do that just fine on her own,” Steve stated, watching as Bucky put his hands his hips and released a held breath.

“So you’ve never helped her?” Bucky asked, jaw clenched, waiting for the reply but the moment he saw that look on Steve, he groaned as every bit of body recoiled. “Oh god.”

His face screwed up and he just had to sit down. Bucky doubled over and rubbed his face. “I can’t believe you,” he moaned, the pain in his head was killing him.

“Out of everything you could’ve possibly hidden from me,” Bucky sighed, disappointment raging in his veins. “You picked the worst possible thing.”

“Bucky, I can explain.” Steve stepped forward only to be met by Bucky. “No, there’s no way you can fix this.”

“Oh hell…” Bucky groaned, running a hand down his face again. He could just think how everyone was so on edge about [Y/N], going head over heels just to think of a way to bring her behind bars. The dangers they were subjected in by that woman and Steve just happened to be dating her. “The others aren’t going to be happy when they hear about this.”

“They’re not going to,” Steve objected, replying before he could think of what to say. Just the mention of [Y/N] being compromised because of him was enough to get him to combat mode.

“You’re keeping secrets now?” Bucky lifted his head up, voice low when he realized what Steve was getting to.

Steve sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought. “Buck, I don’t expect you to understand now but-”

“They need to know about this, Steve. You need to tell them.” Bucky interrupted, tone getting louder and firmer. He can’t even believe it that Steve would think of hiding this from them, let alone suggest it. If Steve is going to keep a secret as big as this for any longer, it will blow up in his face.

“Not yet,” Steve breathed out, this conversation alone taking a big toll on him. He knew it will happen one day but never like this. He never actually prepared to have this; he always thought he’d have more time. “Someday, just not now.”

Bucky shook his head. “Then I’m going to.”   
Steve sounded as if he had already made up his mind so Bucky knew he had to decide for what’s best for the whole team. There was no way he’s going tolerate something as bad as this. He made the action to turn around and head for the door when he felt a hand hold him back by the arm.   
“Bucky.”

“Are you gonna stop me?” Bucky slowly turned his head, danger lurking in his words as he turned his gaze at Steve. Steve only clenched his jaw and looked him in the eyes, no word was said but Bucky scoffed as he pulled his arm from Steve’s hold.

“You’re going to fight me,” he started with a hint of disbelief in his tone, eyes flickering to Steve’s back, “for her?”

Steve didn’t want to say it. But he knew he had to. “If that’s what it takes.” He pursed his lips after, not removing eye contact from Bucky who had his jaw unhinged from what he heard. Bucky blinked a few times before a bigger chuckle escaped his lips.

“You lost it.”

“You completely lost it, Steve,” Bucky repeated. There was no way he was in the right mind. He doesn’t know what that woman did to his friend but what her does know is that he has to drag his ass away from this mess before it ends up south. “We’re going, now.”

He turned and headed for the door, hand on the knob. He didn’t feel Steve even move an inch closer so he turned around and commanded through clenched teeth. “Steve.”

“I’m not leaving, Bucky,” Steve stated firmly, holding his ground. Bucky could only stare at him in disbelief, speechless. He scoffed, hands on his hips, thoughts of knocking him out and dragging his unconscious body back to the tower became more and more of a choice by the second.

He waited a few seconds, examining Steve, silently hoping that he’d take back his words, but Steve held strong. Bucky clenched his eyes shut before booming out, finally snapping. “Fine. Then I’m not leaving either,” he announced.

Bucky walked towards a chair and sat down, leaning back to Steve fumble with his words. If he wants to stay with that [Y/N], then Steve’s going to have to deal with him too. This is what he gets if he wants to keep making stupid ass decisions.   
“We’re going to be a sick happy trio in here until the sun fucking blows up,” Bucky boomed, making himself comfortable on his chair.

“Actually, the sun will go out in time, not blow up,” [Y/N] muttered lowly from the end of the hall who was listening the whole time. She actually wanted to give the two some privacy but she physically cannot stop her curiosity. They were pretty loud so she calmed herself that they wanted to be heard.

“Well, fuck me sideways. Isn’t she  _damn_ smart?” Bucky fumed, sarcasm dripping from his every word while Steve closed his eyes momentarily. He loves [Y/N] but sometimes, she cannot pick a worse time. “Maybe that’s why you like her so damn much that you lied to your entire team for her, huh?”

[Y/N] chuckled since she can appreciate a good show of sarcasm once in a while but Steve only glanced her way and shook his head. But it wasn’t enough for her to know that it was time to stop talking. She walked closer to Steve and asked lowly what has been bugging in her head this whole time. “Does this mean our date is cancelled?”

“[Y/N]…” Steve sighed out and gave her a warning look while Bucky darkly laughed. [Y/N] looked over at him with discomfort, never even considering that the Winter Soldier would have such a sarcastic and dark humor.

“No, it’s not. Why let me spoil the fun? Let’s go now!” Bucky loudly shouted, shooting up from his seat and heading straight door, almost ripping it from its hinges if not for [Y/N]’s extra adjustments.

The two were left in the silence of the room after Barnes’s dramatic meltdown. Steve felt defeated and he couldn’t think of a way to turn the situation around. He knew just how angry Bucky felt. His focus turned towards the woman tugging at his sleeve, looking up to him questioningly. “Is he being sarcastic or what?”

 _“I’m fucking waiting!”_  Bucky shouted from the outside, having zero shits about anyone who can hear. Moments like this makes [Y/N] so thankful that her neighbors are deaf.

“He’s cursing a lot,” [Y/N] commented, slightly uncomfortable yet amused from the tension lingering in the room. Steve only nodded and chuckled nervously as he tried to massage the knots on the nape of his neck. “He does that when he’s angry.”

_“Steve. That motherfucking punk is full of stupid fucking decisions, thinking that he can fucking hide shit like this from me. I’m this fucking close to drilling his thick goddamn skull and shoving my metal arm up his stupid ass until he tastes the stupid fucking shit he does. That fucking stupid fuck.”_

The two just stared in disbelief as they listened to Bucky audibly spat out an endless string of curses from behind the door. “I think he’s really angry,” [Y/N] commented in awe, lowkey impressed that he was still going at it.

“He’ll get over it.” Steve pursed his lips, aware that he had no other words to add.

“Do you think so?” [Y/N] asked, only to be answered by a loud and sharp sound of a vase being shattered to pieces from outside the door, most likely one of Laura’s pots.

“I hope,” Steve sighed out, feeling his soul leave his body to the sound of Bucky cursing out his whole being.


	23. Chapter 23

After that little scene, Steve saw it best to return Bucky back to the tower. But Bucky insisted that he wasn't going anywhere unless Steve comes with him. [Y/N] knew the reservations she had made had gone down the drain.

Steve had convinced Bucky to keep it from the others, wanting to be the one to break the news to them one day. It didn't sit well with Bucky, but Steve knew he'd understand. With the promise that Steve would come clean about it when he's ready, Bucky promised to keep his mouth shut about [Y/N]. But he made sure Steve understood that he still didn't approve of it. Sometimes, subtle, and other times, it was borderline rubbing it in his face.

"Where are you going?" Bucky stopped him just as he was exiting the equipments room after picking up the proper items. He already had his suit on and the shield tucked in its harness. "On the mission, Buck," Steve answered.

"Is your mission going to be important?" Bucky grunted, face neutral but Steve already knew where he's heading. Sam was on the background, inspecting his redwing from the sidelines, listening while also keeping quiet as to not get himself involved in whatever this is.

"Y-Yeah," Steve swallowed, silently wishing that Bucky won't do this in front of Sam. [Y/N] was already waiting for him and he can't keep her waiting for any longer.

"Can I go too?" Bucky requested, eyes flickering to Sam for moment, subtly pointing out that someone was listening. Bucky was really pushing it and he made sure Steve knew that he can. "I don't think that's-"

"Great." Bucky clapped, not taking no for an answer, passing Steve to collect some of the equipments he may need on Steve's "mission". Steve knew what he was playing and just sighed out, hoping he'd take it back.  
"Buck," Steve called, trying to think of a reason to not make him go but Bucky only raised a brow at him.

"Why, Steve?" Bucky asked dramatically, one could almost feel the mocking laced in his question.  "I don't have anything better to do. And you look like you've been overworking yourself with all these missions."

"The more agents, the faster the mission," he went on, quoting the words Steve once said, using it against him. Sam could only shift his gaze towards the two soldiers, unsure of the drama he really did not wish to bear witness to.

"Unless you don't want this mission to go faster," Bucky suggested, raising a brow, almost daring him to say it in front of Sam. With someone listening, Steve knew Bucky had him cornered.

Steve sighed and had a resigned look plastered on his face. "No, I think I may need some help-"

"Great, I'm going," Bucky interrupted, turning around to fix and ready his own things for the mission, a corner of his mouth quirked. Steve pursed his lips and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking down at Sam who only held an indifferent expression on his face.  "I rather not be a part of whatever this is, thank you."

* * *

 

"What the hell are we even doing here?" Bucky finally snapped after a few minutes of silence, silently stalking the place, sweeping the area. Steve only chuckled. "Have a little faith, Buck."

"I would have if what I have to trust isn't your dame's psychotic thinking," Bucky murmured gruffly.

There was no way in hell that he can do that. They had this little talk before [Y/N] practically forced them to go inside this way. There was no briefing, no information, no instructions. The only ones she gave them was 'just do whatever I say' and then they'll be all good and somehow, that was already enough for Steve.

 _"Just keep swimming, grandpas,"_ [Y/N] chuckled that made Bucky flinch and turn around abruptly, only to be see that she wasn't behind him and all there was was an empty hallway. At this point, he was sure [Y/N] was playing mind games on him and he's not up for it.

Steve stifled in a laugh as he walked towards his friend who was in high alert. Bucky's reaction reminded him of himself back when he just started these missions with [Y/N].   
"Buck," he chuckled as he placed a hand on the Bucky's tensed shoulder to calm him. Steve pointed on the small circular device attached to Bucky's suit at his back where she had touched him a few moments ago and then Steve tapped on the similar looking object placed in his ear. Bucky finally let his shoulders sag in realization to [Y/N]'s string of amused giggles through the comms.

 _"Aw... never been tapped before, Barnes?"_ She joked. " _How cute_." Steve chuckled, Bucky deadpanned to his direction which made him hide his laugh with a cough.

"I don't know what you're planning but this is not working," Bucky complained finally having enough. "There is no use for a sneak tactic in an empty facility."

The two soldiers were told to be on high alert and to keep their heads down. She specifically told them to keep going this way but for the last half hour, this place was an apparent no-man zone.

Steve was about butt in but [Y/N]'s amused chuckle sounded through the comms. " _Who said we were using a sneak tactic?"_

The windows to their right opened to reveal a whole lot of soldiers guarding a suspicious reinforced steel door and whole new facility right below them. " _Get at it, boys."_

At the sight and command, Steve quickly made his way down the hallway to address the problem. Bucky cursed under his breath as ran after Cap who just ran without setting up any kind of strategy like the reckless piece of shit he is.

Just before Steve comes to punch in the door that would open to a crowd of armed soldiers, Bucky pulled him, holding back the urge to punch his stupid face in.

"What _the hell_ are you doing?!" Bucky whisper-shouted as they both docked to not have a bigger chance to be seen. They could hear the murmurs behind the door and Bucky just couldn't believe how Steve would just do that. Steve was going to barge in there without a gun, let alone a plan just because [Y/N] told him to.

"You heard what [Y/N] said," Steve defended, making an effort to get up only to be pulled back to the floor. "I know what she said. But look out there, there is no way we're going out there without a damn plan," Bucky ended, all he could think about was how many things did [Y/N] got him to agree to.

He was damn serious that he would actually knock Steve out if he keeps on insisting. Bucky was in no mood of negotiating and it didn't make the situation any better when Steve only smiled at him, amused. "Bucky, you don't understand-"

 ** _"What the hell happened?!"_ ** [Y/N]'s voice boomed, annoyed by the sound of her tone. " _Why aren't you two firing shit by now?! Open the damn door already!_ " [Y/N] complained. Steve stood up and was about to press the switch to open the door without any second thoughts but Bucky grabbed his arm and gave him that look that Steve only smiled at. "Just trust [Y/N] on this."

Bucky could've listed a hundred reasons why this and that was a bad idea. But Steve had the most sure expression he had on, no trace of doubt on his face. Bucky just grounded his teeth and clenched his jaw. He made sure to load his gun and just glared at Steve who knew what that look meant. Steve readied his stance with his shield, Bucky having his back, and he pressed the button.

The door opened and the sound was enough to alert the soldiers inside. The two dropped and took cover. They could hear the guns being fired and Steve's shield was barely holding them back and Bucky's guns weren't enough to compete.

They were holding up pretty well, considering the conditions but the colors from their faces drained when they saw a grenade launcher being pointed at them. Steve went beside Bucky to shield them both for when the grenade would hit. But as they waited it never came.

They could still hear the bullets shots but it was much fainter than it was before. The two shared a look and Steve gestured that they should stand up.   
_"Get up, boys,"_ [Y/N] commanded through the comma as if she had eyes and ears everywhere.

The two stood up at her command only to see that there was clear wall now separating them from the ones on the other side. The only difference was there was a thick grey gas on their side and they were dropping to the ground like their legs were jello.

Bucky watched in confusion that it was such a coincidence that there was a massive lockdown and activation of the security systems didn't include their specific hallway. But judging by Steve's thankful smile, that wasn't the case. He moved his eyes back to the scene in front of him in silence, speechless for the moment.

The soldiers fell to a stop and the fog began to dissipate to reveal something that made Bucky have goosebumps. Before their eyes was a lone figure who appeared to be standing tall from the damaged surroundings with a terrifying gas mask on. Bucky could only stare, horrified of whatever the hell that is.

Once the fog cleared, the figure walked towards the two who were glued to their spots. The glass wall retreated and the person in their front raised an object to their faces and pressed a button, a flash blinding them for a second. The person chuckled as they removed the mask. Bucky should've fucking guessed.

"This is now officially a mission attended by the avengers," [Y/N] chuckled as she inspected the picture. The stunned and nervous look on the two super soldiers would earn the right to be placed on her refrigerator. "How precious."

"Hey boys," [Y/N] greeted, putting her hands on her hips and jutting a hip to the side. Steve smiled at the sight of her. "Did you really think I'd abandon you?"

"Who was thinking that? Because it wasn't me," Steve bantered, a teasing smile on his face. All the uncertainty from before was gone without a trace. [Y/N] walked closer to him and reached up, taking a hold of his collar to pull him down and look him in the eye, pressing a small kiss on his cheek. "That's my Steve."

[Y/N] released him and Steve chuckled, staring down at her in admiration. She could've just told them right away of her plan but she chose the one with most work that would give them heart attacks but it was so worth it.

They shared a small laugh. [Y/N] was showing him the picture she took of the soldiers, so proud to catch the moment while Steve hugged her from the back and let her have it. But Steve finally glanced up to see Bucky, holding his chest, silently watching the couple. "Hey buck, you okay?"

"Yeah." Bucky cleared his throat, fixing his clothes, stretching his collar with his finger, somehow it became too tight around the neck.

"He looks so shaken up," [Y/N] commented, leaning over to Steve as they both studied Bucky. "Kinda reminds me the first time I took you along with me."

"Yes, he does, doesn't he?" Steve chuckled, seeing the resemblance of when he wasn't used to [Y/N] at first. _Did he looked as stunned as Bucky was?_ That would be embarrassing. No wonder [Y/N] had so much fun doing that.

Bucky was still trying to calm his heart from almost being blown to bits and here this couple was, making fun of him. He only sent a glare their way before reloading his gun to occupy himself. Steve had the chance to place his attention back to [Y/N] who had that mischievous glint twinkling in her eyes, one he had seen to many times.

"[Y/N], don't," Steve scolded right away. "You will not play tricks on him." He knew what that look in her eyes meant and knew just the types of ideas she gets when she has it.

"I wasn't thinking of it." [Y/N] shook her head, innocently defending herself. Steve squinted his eyes at her, rendering her to giggles. She must've done quite of a lot to have him like that.

"This way." [Y/N] waved them over, stepping over some bodies on the way. The soldiers followed her down the halls, scoping the place for any other surprise agents.  She kept her head low with her hand in her pocket. She stopped abruptly, causing the two to follow suit.

"Hey, Bucky," [Y/N] called out, just enough to grab his attention. "Catch." At a blink of an eye, she tossed something his way from her pocket. He caught it in time and weighted it in his hand. He opened his fist to see a small grenade with its pin removed.

Once it registered in his mind, his eyes bulged and threw it as far as his arm could. The grenade exploded midair, proving that it was genuine. Bucky's jaw unhinged, staring in disbelief while [Y/N] amusedly laughed.  "Yeah... Nice throw."

Steve turned over to her with that look of silent disappointment. "[Y/N], I told you not to do that."

"Less talking, more getting," [Y/N] rolled her eyes, smirking playfully before waving the over as she scanned the map of the place again in her mind.

"Get what?" Steve asked, confused to where she was getting at. She stopped by a certain door to look at the two stumped soldiers following her around. She never really thought about it, but Bucky had good timing.

"Actually, now that I thought about it, it's great that Barnes is here. I wouldn't have to be the one help you carry." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the door behind her. The two shared a look, Bucky was silently asking Steve what the hell his girlfriend meant to have Steve just shrug. As if he'd ever know.

"Carry what?" Bucky asked, in no mood of tolerating this bullshit with her. [Y/N] smirked at his impatience, apparently they do have something in common.

She turned around and pressed a few buttons on the keypad by the door, smirking when it dinged. They should've really changed the buttons when they started to wore out, it made it too easy for her. She moved to the side and presented the opening door like it was the grand prize. "Tada~"

At that point, Bucky has had enough of opening doors and was convinced that [Y/N] had an obsession over them. The door revealed to be some kind of containment unit, steel walls with no windows. But what was more eye catching was the people passed out on the floor, each restrained by handcuffs. Bucky could recognize a few of them to be missing SHIELD agents.

Steve glanced towards [Y/N], concerned, surely she hasn't told him about this little detail. [Y/N] just thought he didn't like her way of presenting it to him. She thought it was funny though. "Don't look at me like that, I had to."

"They're about 8 people here so good luck," she chimed, ushering the two to her inside the room to start carrying people out. There was no way she was helping, she already opened the door.

Steve right away gets on with the job, checking pulses and shaking them if they'll wake up while [Y/N] had her phone out and started tapping away, humming harmlessly to herself. Bucky's legs leaded him towards her instead of helping Steve.

"Was this in your plan?" Bucky inquired a bit ruder than he should've but [Y/N] only shrugged at him, still hunched over her phone. She really doesn't get why Bucky was so riled up.   
"Well, I didn't really think Steve and I would have a guest actually-"

"I mean the people. Are you really here to save them?" Bucky asked, straight to the point. He came here thinking she was having an ulterior motive and was tricking Steve to help her. But this was far from what he thought. There was no way this could be her true intentions.

[Y/N] studied him for a while, scanning over his body language, huffing when she saw how much he was surprised.

"Steve's doing the saving here, Barnes. I'm just here to cause the destruction, you know, the fun part." She smirked, amused that that was what was bothering the soldier. She would've guessed it was that glass door fiasco or that grenade but this was just too entertaining. She turned around towards the hallways, leaving him on his own as she focused back on her phone, maneuvering herself around the corners as Bucky was left to just watch her go.

He knew some part of what she said wasn't true. No one would go under this much trouble just to have fun by shooting and harming people to save others. There was a lot of things he'd call her but, as far as he knows, she wasn't that insane nor stupid.

"Bucky, a little help." Steve asked out from inside the room, carrying two people on his shoulders, looking up at him as if this was nothing but a normal occurrence.

* * *

 

"Yeah, they'll be awake in a few hours, no biggie," [Y/N] answered as she watched the soldiers place the unconscious people down on the grass. The two soldiers weren't even breathing hard after having to carry 4 adults each  out of a big ass place. [Y/N] won't admit it, but that's pretty damn impressive.

She checked her clock, walking towards Steve on her way. "And I have to leave... right about now."

[Y/N] rested her arms around his neck, fixing the collar of his suit. Steve placed his hands comfortably on her waist and had the ghost of a pout lingering on his lips. "So soon?"

"Can't have your civilians seeing an unfamiliar face now, can we?" [Y/N] pointed out to which Steve sighed, knowing she was right. She had a point. "Same time next week?"

"We'll check your schedule first." She patted his suit before beckoning him to reach down. Steve followed and let her pull him down to press a chaste kiss on lips. They shared a short moment before [Y/N]'s eyes shifted towards Bucky who was resting on the ground, listening to the couple's conversation whether he liked to or not.

"Are you two going to be okay?" She whispered, worried that Steve may not me able to fix this problem with them. But he was optimistic. "After everything Bucky and I went through, this is nothing."

"Speak for yourself, punk," Bucky finally spoke out, standing up to go in front of [Y/N] and Steve. He faced her with his arms crossed and brows furrowed. "I still don't like you."

[Y/N]'s eyebrows raised a little as her lips pursed in approval, tipping her head to the side and shrugging. She wasn't really expecting a change of heart. "Not a surprise."

"But I guess, not as much as before," Bucky quickly followed, earning a stunned look from the couple, more from [Y/N] whose eyes bugged out. Steve's mouth slowly formed into a smile while [Y/N]'s could be compared to a goldfish's. Her brain almost made an error, she wasn't expecting that one bit.

"What the hell am I supposed to reply to that?!" [Y/N] yelled after keeping silent for a few minutes.

Bucky chuckled and turned to Steve. "Say bye bye to your dame, dumbass, we're leaving."  
Bucky walked away to give the couple some privacy while Steve called out. "I'll be there in a second."

"Did you hear what he said?" [Y/N] whispered, eyes shifting to Bucky. At this point, she was more worried if he got a whiff of that smoke she used. That may be one of the explanations why he said that.

"Yeah." Steve nodded, looking over at his friend. He knew Bucky would come through. "That's a good sign."

Steve took hold of [Y/N]'s hands to calm her, she was now checking if having faulty thinking was one of the side effects of breathing in that fog.   
"I'll make him understand, don't worry," Steve promised, a spark of hope burning in him. [Y/N] could see it from his eyes and allowed it to warm her too. "I know, I trust you."

She placed her hand on his cheek and pouted her lips, the seriousness of the situation slowly disappearing. "But if you're planning to tell anyone this time, make sure to tell me first, okay?"

"I will," Steve promised before leaning in to press a kiss on her waiting lips. She returned the affection with just the same passion, just enough for when they meet again. "I love you," he whispered to her lips, causing her to giggle lightly. Steve Rogers sure knew how to make a woman swoon.

"Take care, my captain," [Y/N] murmured back, reaching up to press a kiss on his cheek. She pulled away, waved a little to Bucky and turned to skip merrily away, making her leave.

They both watched as she disappeared out of sight. Steve only crouched down the civilians, trying to see if they would wake up. Bucky could only watch in confusion. [Y/N] was gone and Steve just proceeded in doing his job like nothing just happened. Whatever [Y/N] said and even if she left, she still helped in Bucky's book.

A quinjet arrived not long after, apparently "they" requested for it since they found victims in need of transport. Bucky knew that there was no way any of them could have called but judging by Steve's calmness, [Y/N] must've been the one to make those plans.

They were traveling in the quintet, heading for the tower to discuss what to do with the rescued. A short summary of the mission was given to Jarvis to be filed and sent to the others. Bucky listened and heard that he left off some details that could relate to [Y/N]. The lies sounded so natural and true that he couldn't stop but think what else could Steve probably lied about.

But Bucky did notice something, Steve was never this sure out in the field. He had trust before in everyone having his back but this time, it was different. He was confident in everything he did, like he found something more he could trust. Most of all, he has never seen him like that, like how he was with [Y/N]. He was happy, happy and content, something he hasn't seen even back then. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he felt like he had to.

"She's not so bad," Bucky murmured under his breath, ripping off Steve's attention from the monitors. "What was that, Bucky?"

"[Y/N]'s not as bad as I thought," Bucky repeated, pursing his lips, looking down. She was painted as this insane woman who had dangerous psychopath tendencies. But from what he has seen so far, though it wasn't much, she wasn't the demon Tony ranted about. He nodded, glancing up, knowing that Steve, at least, deserved to hear this. "I think she's good for you."

Steve's mouth fell to a small 'o' before his lips spread to a smile, feeling a bone was picked from his chest. He knew Bucky would understand. "I knew you'd come around."

"Don't push it." Bucky squinted his eyes, daring Steve to cross the line and he'd draw back on his earlier statement. "She may still be the crazy woman we're trying to catch but I don't think she's as, you know, as what we thought."

"Thank you," Steve breathed out, silent joy in his features. It wasn't perfect but he wasn't expecting him to accept her so fast. He'll take what he can get.

"I trust you, not her," Bucky cleared, concerned that Steve would get the wrong idea. [Y/N] may be different from what he once thought but there was no question that he still doesn't know her. She still has done things that Bucky doesn't approve of, not to mention all the times she meddled with their missions and made their lives harder with her interruptions. He would never get over the time she had him attached a ship's floor with a big ass magnet. Steve pressed his lips to a line but nodded.

"And when I told you, she's good for you, I don't mean that for everyone," Bucky went on, remembering how the others were still hellbent in catching her. Steve understood him but kept quiet. Even he knew that [Y/N] would never be accepted right away but he still had hope that they will and that kind of thinking is what Bucky is afraid of.

"Things like this never ends well," Bucky mentioned, wanting to make Steve understand the downsides of his plan. There was no way a secret as big as this that would go smoothly. There would be consequences and Steve knows that more than anyone. "You know that."

Steve pursed his lips, his face stone cold, void of any emotion as he kept his eyes focused again on the screen, but Bucky knew Steve understood what he said. He had to. "We'll see."


	24. Chapter 24

“How are we going to do this?” Sam sighed as she set down the file he has been reading for the past 10 minutes. No matter how many times he does, nothing new ever pops up.

“The only sure thing we have is that we have to get this finalized today,” Bruce piped up, knowing the severity of the situation.

There was this crime syndicate that had their eyes for a while. They were wanted over multiple countries and was said that they do jobs for the higher ups. They weren’t dangerous enough to reach the Avenger’s list but when they got connected to the bizarre disappearances happening across the state, the Avengers were called.

Currently, they were having a briefing of what their next move should be after receiving an intel that they have been seen taking civilians with children with high grade weaponry. And by the looks of it, it wasn’t their first to do that and not only in one place. With just a few digging up, they knew they have to act fast.

“The longer we wait, the more casualties it may cause us,” Natasha mumbled, already in her mission mode just by seeing the security cameras that caught these people.

What’s even worse is that they gathered here to brainstorm and to plan out their next move. But this group had been too careful with their location and whatever they dug up was far from enough for them to move. They were all on edge, glancing towards each other, hoping that someone would have something. “Don’t look at me. I have no idea,” Sam announced, stumped.

They were slowly giving up hope but they knew they couldn’t afford that. If they let the twenty four hours pass, they may not catch anything left. A folder being thrown in the middle of the table made their heads snap towards who did it. It was Steve who finally made it to the briefing after not showing up when he should’ve ten minutes ago. “A tip was passed by an agent on my desk today.”

“It has complete coordinates, persons of interest and everything else we might need,” Steve pointed out as he took a seat right next to Bucky, getting himself wrapped around the mission at hand. He glanced up only to find a quiet room, all staring up at him in stunned silence.

“What the hell, Rogers?” Clint finally asked in disbelief, reaching for the folder. Steve only chuckled at him when Clint’s unbelieving face melted to a straight expression as he scanned the information. They all waited for his words until he raised his head pursed his lips. “It’s true.”

Natasha’s brows furrowed as she took the folder from Clint’s hands and read it herself. Her stone cold expression changed and that was enough for the others to know the content. Steve was right, this was what they exactly needed.

Bruce finally released a held breath and the others visibly relaxed upon knowing. Now they only needed the plan but Tony still crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed as Natasha passed him the file.   
“Why do you always get things like these? Our agents have favoritism,” Tony grumbled as he scanned through it and threw the folder back to the table.

“Are you jealous, Tony?” Bruce teased, chuckling at the slightest.

“Hell yeah, I am,” Tony boomed, dramatically, slightly offended. Steve always gets the tips and the agents with the intel. He’s the one who owns the damn tower, he should get something too.  “I’m me, I should be their favorite.”

“Maybe it was one of Agent Coulson’s.” Natasha shrugged, amused of the conversation as opposed to what it was seconds ago.

“Yeah, probably,” Tony agreed, scoffing. “A bunch of Captain America fangirls posing as agents.”

“Well, wherever this came from, we need it so, go figure,” Clint shrugged, pushing the file towards Bruce who started to skim through the info. Steve only smiled at his friends, glad he could help. Though, there was only one that wasn’t so enlightened by the folder he gave and it was the man on his right.

“Bucky?” Steve asked his friend who has been staring at him silently as if he was a puzzle to be solved ever since he he sat down. Bucky leaned in, glared and hissed lowly. “Where did you get that?”

Steve can’t say that he didn’t expect to hear that question from him. Steve leaned in and stared back at him with an unreadable expression. Bucky shook his head and the corners of Steve’s mouth quirked up and his eyebrows to raise a little. Bucky squinted at him before it all came crashing down as realization set in where the punk really got that intel.

“You devious ass,” Bucky groaned as he clenched his jaw at a smirking Steve. He should’ve fucking known. “So that’s where you’re getting all that extra tips all this time.”

[Y/N] only be the one who can get those kinds of intel fast. But that would mean that everything Steve was getting was probably from her… maybe even the sudden influx of his missions. “Wait. Are you telling me all those missions you went through aren’t real?!”

“Some of them were…” Steve trailed.

“Some?!” Bucky whisper-yelled. “What? Most of them were dates?”

Steve didn’t reply this time again but Bucky already knew the answer. “Are you fucking kidding me.”

Tony snapped his fingers repeatedly, making the two soldiers who were talking quietly amongst themselves to look up. “Hey, grandpas, can you continue the flirting later? We have something to discuss here.”

* * *

“You asshat,” Bucky called as they both took a seat on the couch of the empty living room. The others were promptly resting until they’re given the signal to move. So far, Bucky has been reminiscing about all the times Steve had ever had provided good intel since that briefing and he cannot believe that that went over everybody’s head, including him.

“I still can’t believe that all this time, all that smart thinking and tips were all coming from the woman we were trying to catch,” Bucky breathed out, still in some kind of awe that Steve manage to pull that one off for this long. Steve chuckled and shrugged innocently, a small proud smirk playing on the edge of his lips.  
“[Y/N] helps a lot.”

“It’s shocking at first, I know, but you’ll get used to it.”

“I bet even others would be shocked once they find out,” Bucky started, opening the subject that Steve has been trying to avoid every single time Bucky goes on about [Y/N]. He sighed, getting Bucky’s point. “In time, Bucky. I just don’t think they’re ready for it now.”

Bucky nodded, knowing that things may get really messy if they didn’t tell everyone at the right time, but the longer they wait, the worse the outcome would be. He just hopes Steve would understand that. “You do know that you should tell the others now before they find out first, right?”

“I know.” Steve nodded. He can try to tell someone, but it had to be one who would have an open mind and wouldn’t react the same way Bucky did.

Footsteps were heard at the end of the hall and his eyes flickered to the person about to enter the room, just the person he was thinking about,  _right on time_. “I think I have someone in mind.”

* * *

“Okay, cool, retro,” Sam complimented as he entered the quaint diner place. It was really peaceful, quirky and homey in its own right. There wasn’t a lot of customers, almost empty actually that it made him even more suspicious.

Sam turned around, giving the eye to the two soldiers who kept their mouths shut the entire way here. “Now, where is it?”

Bucky chuckled, a bit excited just for the show about to begin while Steve grew more nervous by the minute. It served Steve right after all, Bucky told him this would be a bad idea but since when had the punk ever listened. “Sam, don’t overreact, okay?” Steve reminded him as they took a seat on the farthest booth from everyone else.

“Just show me already, Cap. This buildup is scaring me.” He was getting more and more jittery, excited to know what this surprise would be.

“You’ll be more scared when you see it.” Bucky smirked next to him but that didn’t deter his attitude.

“It’s a secret girlfriend, isn’t it?” Sam asked out of the blue, momentarily catching Steve’s reaction. “It is, right?”

“Kinda.” Steve smiled.

“I fucking called it.” He raised his arms, feeling triumphant. Sam had a bet with Barton about that and he just won himself a hundred bucks. This day was off to a great start. “Is she pretty? Wait, don’t answer that, of course she’s pretty.”

“Is she smart, is she an agent?” Sam just got more excited. “Is she one of our agents?”

“That’s a lot of questions,” Steve commented, a bit overwhelmed by Sam’s enthusiasm but silently hoping it would see through the end.

“Yeah, he’s going to be so disappointed once he meets her,” Bucky bantered over to Steve who only sent him a warning glare.

“Disappointed why?” Sam raised an eyebrow, now getting more suspicious than curious. Just the smirk on Bucky’s face was enough for him to feel unsafe. Now that he thinks about it, an empty diner isn’t the ideal place for meeting up with a friend’s girl.

Steve only chuckled, standing up from his seat and excusing himself to go call her when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around his torso from the back out of nowhere. “Hey babe,” she murmured to his neck, breath fanning his skin.

“Sweetheart…” Steve chuckled, holding onto her hand. Sam fixed himself, trying to look presentable, only to stop at the sound of the woman’s voice. He was so sure he has heard of it before that he even glanced towards Bucky to silently ask.  _Why did it sound so familiar?_  But Bucky only smirked at him.

The woman raised her head up from Steve’s neck, face fully showing to Sam whose eyes bugged out once he realized who was hugging Cap. “Oh, hello.” [Y/N] waved.

She released a small laugh at the face Sam made before whispering to Steve’s ear. “I thought you were going to tell Romanoff or Stark to finish the worst ones first.”

Steve only replied with a shrug to which she nodded, retreating her arms to take a seat with Cap giving a hand, helping her as he followed to sit by her side. She held onto his hand before staring up to a jaw slacked Sam who may very well catch flies, she chuckled at the sight. “I guess Samuel is good too.”

There was a bit of silence on the table. They were all waiting for Sam’s response and next reaction since the poor fella looked like he crashed for a moment. Even though that reaction was greatly amusing to Bucky, he wanted to see more so he reached over to snap his fingers in front of Sam’s non-blinking eyes only to have him slowly curse out. “Oh. My. Fucking. Hell.”

“Hiya.” [Y/N] cheekily waved.

“[Y/N] meet Sam. Sam meet [Y/N], my girlfriend,” Steve introduced, waiting for Sam to say anything but his jaw remained on the floor. [Y/N] shared a quick glance at Steve before her eyes went back to Sam. “Sup?”

“[Y-Y/N]?..” Sam stuttered out, finger pointing towards [Y/N]. His eyes flickered towards Bucky whose lips were pouted and nodding understandingly to Sam. Sam’s eyes went back to couple to which [Y/N] was resting her head on Steve’s shoulder and waved innocently at Sam. He groaned out loudly as he placed his head in his hands. “Oh god, I’m gonna need a minute.”

Steve pursed his lips, Bucky laughed inwardly, enjoying Sam’s reaction very well. Because that’s exactly how you should react when a punk like Steve makes decisions just like that. Bucky was about to console Sam but then, he started clapping slowly. “Well done. Well done, Cap.”

Sam raised his head but continued clapping which confused everyone around the table. “I don’t know what to say,” Sam honestly confessed as he stopped. “I never would have guessed.”

Sam crossed his arms in front of his heat and clicked his tongue a few times as he was lost in thought.  _Yup_ , he never would have guessed. Bucky just couldn’t believe what kind of a reaction was that. “You’re taking this way better than I thought,” Steve remarked, taken back by Sam’s unusual reaction.

“Yeah, what the hell, Wilson?” Bucky demanded. Sam shrugged about it, leaning back on his seat, mind still pondering. “I don’t know, the longer I think about it, the more it makes sense.”

“What part of this makes sense?” Bucky squinted, not seeing a drop of logic in him at the moment.

“We’re the Avengers. We have super soldiers, computer geniuses and master assassins,” Sam listed. “There is no way in hell that one of us can hide a relationship without help from someone any less than [Y/N].”

“He got a point,” [Y/N] supported, taking it as a compliment.

“I’m not saying it’s a great thing or that I support it. But damn.” He had to acknowledge it, hiding something like that for this long deserved some credit. Especially since they managed to do it so well.

A thought crossed in his mind and it slowly brought a smirk to his lips. He leaned in and laced his fingers and placed them on the table. Bucky could already smell the trouble. “I’m thinking you want this as a secret,” Sam suggested in a tone [Y/N] already knew too well.

Steve nodded, clueless to where Sam was getting at. “Yeah, we’ll appreciate it. I don’t think the others are-”

“Yeah, shut up. Already done.” Sam waved him off, a questionable smirk plastered on his face. Steve pouted his lips, raising his brows a little glancing down confused at [Y/N]. That was easy. “Thank you?” He was still confused but he chose to accept it. Bucky though, didn’t feel like it.

“You’re really fine about this.” Bucky just couldn’t believe it. He was hoping for a show, some violent reactions. This wasn’t the kind he was expecting for.

“Not really.” Sam shook his head. He placed his gaze to [Y/N] who has been joyfully watching the scene. He pointed a finger at her and squinted. “I still can’t get over that time you kidnapped me and had me think you disappeared and killed Steve for a few days.”

[Y/N] let out a laugh. Of course, Sam would remember that. “Yeah, sorry about that. Had to steal him for a while,” [Y/N] apologized, still laughing at the back of her mind about that time. “We cool?”

“Just like that?” Sam raised a brow, voice getting higher. Now that was an answer Bucky was expecting. Sam didn’t even talk to him for a while the first time he came just because he totaled his car the first time they met. It would make sense if he does the same to [Y/N].

Sam shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “No, but I do have a preposition for you.”

“Sam…” Steve warned, wary of what kind of deal Sam was looking for and the smirk he had on wasn’t a good sign at all. But [Y/N] chuckled, thinking it was all too amusing.

“No no, it’s fine, babe,” she snickered, wrapping an arm around Steve’s to hold him back. As much as she’d hate to admit, Sam sparked her curiosity and that was a surefire way to get her talking. She leaned in and that infamous smirk of hers showed. “What kind of preposition?”

“I keep my mouth shut,” Sam started, pointing at himself before pointing at her, “you stop shooting me out of the sky.”

“Because that shit’s dangerous,” he ended, tone bitter, probably remembering all the times he thanked the stars and the design of his suit to always be equipped with parachutes.

[Y/N] deadpanned for a moment at what she heard. To which Sam leaned back while Bucky muttered quietly about how he messed up. Steve, on the other hand, knew she was just thinking. She could only think of how much fun she had seeing the falcon fall from the sky back then and now she had to give it up. It wasn’t much of a loss anyway now that she thinks about it. “Fine,” she grumbled.

“And!” Sam beamed happily to Bucky snorting, done of how childish Sam was being right now. “And what?” Bucky asked.

“You’re pushing it, Sam,” Steve pointed out, amused but lowkey annoyed that Sam was really trying. [Y/N] though only encouraged him even more. She actually really want to hear this. “It’s okay, keep going.”

Sam leaned in, excited from his expression, [Y/N] could almost hear his answer from his eyes, like he was about to ask something he’s passionate about. “Help me upgrade redwing,” he requested in one breath.

Bucky felt like punching his own face.

“Out of everything you can ask for, you ask for that,” Bucky grumbled, shutting his eyes right and punching the bridge, feeling a headache hit just because of Sam. He can’t believe he really thought Sam was going to ask something serious.

“Tony never lets me upgrade redwing,” Sam defended, turning to Bucky before he turned his attention back to [Y/N]. She may be the only one who can help his precious redwing. “Help me upgrade redwing, please.”

Steve couldn’t stop the grin on his face, more so since he knew the types of things [Y/N] would agree to. She only shrugged, it wouldn’t be that hard anyway. “Eh, why not?”

Sam’s face turned sour when he heard her words but it changed drastically when he realized that she actually agreed. “Wait, really?”

[Y/N] shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m curious to get a closer look.” The only time she did was when she’s figuring out how to hack it or blow it to pieces. She never really thought of doing anything else to it. It may be fun. Sam already looked like he was entertained.

“Hell yeah, this is awesome!” Sam grinned, excited of all the ideas he had that would finally be put to action thanks to Steve’s intelligent secret girlfriend. It was great, he almost can’t remember that she tried to kill him a few times. “Now we’re cool.”

Steve felt like a weight was lifted from his chest; that was one of his family down, there was only four more to go. He couldn’t be any happier. Bucky, on the other hand, just isn’t satisfied with Sam’s reaction. “How can you be so calm about this?”

“Do I have to remind you that the Avengers have been trying to catch her for almost a year and she just happened to be dating Steve for god knows how long?” Steve was about to step in the conversation and stop Bucky but [Y/N] tutted him. She always admired Bucky’s ability of not owning a filter.

“Yeah, I get that,” Sam nodded, but then shrugging at the paranoid soldier next to him. “But what’s going to happen if I freak out?”

“It’s not like Steve’s going to break up with her just because we know.” He knew that this was where Bucky was going. “It’s still weird but at this point, when we’re the only ones that know, I’m thinking we can just accept it.”

Bucky was speechless for a moment. His mouth opening then shutting at his loss of words.  “When did you get so understanding?”

“I lead a support group, asshole. You learn things.”

“This is gonna lead to some problems,” Bucky mumbled, pointing out the other matters that may be affected by this, lowkey trying to get Sam agree to be a little more skeptic but Sam was already chill with it all.

“Well, that’s on them. Their relationship, their problem, not ours, right?”

“I like how this one thinks,” [Y/N] commented, gesturing over to Sam as she faced Steve. Sam had his own logic to him and she’s not saying it was pepper but if he continues that, they may get along.

Steve smiled. He really didn’t think this would end well. After how messily Bucky found out, he thought that it would only go downhill from here but maybe he was wrong. Maybe there was a chance that everyone would accept [Y/N] and then he can be happy, both of them can.

“Excuse me,” she whispered to his ear, snapping him from his thoughts, slowly getting out of the booth as she reached into her pocket. Steve stared at her confused to which she only kissed his cheek lightly.

“I have to make a call. You can go explain the rest with Sam, like about all the times you never actually went on a mission and just hanged out with me,” she playfully whispered, loud enough for Sam and Bucky to hear, the two soldiers eyes bulged.

Sam took a double take and blinked a few times before leaning. “Excuse me, what?”

“Are you telling me you were dating  _on duty_?” Sam emphasized. Steve’s concerned eyes followed [Y/N], wordlessly asking her why would she even tell them that only to have her wink and walk away smirking.

Steve does love that woman but sometimes, she gets him in a lot of trouble. He nervous chuckled and tried to wave the conversation away. “Just forget about that part.”

Sam rolled his eyes, leaning back on his chair before he became quiet for a few seconds and started chuckling to himself.  Bucky and Steve just stared at him, confused. Bucky thinks Sam actually lost it.   
“What are you on about?” Bucky inquired. Unlike Steve who was amused, Bucky wasn’t a fan that Sam was still snickering to himself and it was beginning to bother him.

Sam shook his head with a wide grin adorning his face. There was just this scene in his head that kept playing out and it’s amazing. “I just imagined what Romanoff would do if she finds out,” he huffed out between laughs.

Steve’s relaxed smile now faltered and the two soldiers laughed at him. Bucky started chuckling as an idea popped in his head.  
“Imagine Tony,” Bucky snickered towards Sam who laughed harder and Bucky joined him.

“Oh, there’s going to be a civil war when that happens.” Sam tried to catch his breath, thinking that would be quite a show to watch. Although Bucky and Sam thought the whole thing was hilarious, Steve wasn’t really in for it.

“Sam,” Steve sighed. He was glad that Sam was taking in lightly but he could really change the subject now.

“What? You know it’s true. That’s why you told Bucky and I first,” Sam defended. He knew that Steve understood it was true.

“Actually, I found out, I followed him,” Bucky corrected. Sam’s smile dropped and his head snapped towards Bucky who nodded. Sam thought back to the day that might have happened. There was this day when Bucky came home incredibly pissed with an apologizing Steve on his tail and he never knew why. He took two and two together and wow, he’s dumb.

“So that’s why y'all were whispering so much.” He nodded to himself. He just thought that that was a forties thing they did and he didn’t want to interrupt but apparently, that was not the case. The others thought so too. “Tony thought you two were flirting or something.”

Bucky only shook his head and Steve chuckled. That was one way to put it, he guesses. Steve heard a door down hall close despite of the Sam and Bucky’s squabbling in the background. And judging by the cashier patiently humming to herself, it was [Y/N].

Something didn’t sit right with him. There was something in his gut that kept insisting to stand up and go find her. His feet wanted to follow her for some reason and he couldn’t understand why, but he close to follow his gut.   
“I’ll just check on [Y/N],” Steve excuses himself but wasn’t heard because of the argument the two was so wrapped up in.

He walked towards the direction only to met by the comfort room door. Steve fixed himself and tried to knock on the door. He didn’t want to bother her when she’s in there but his gut kept insisting on it. “Sweetheart?”

“Are you…” Steve pressed his knuckles on the door and noticed that the door was opened. The door moved slightly and he instinctively pulled back, not wanting to see something he’s not supposed to.

Steve chose to step back and respect her personal space but his ears caught something.  _“… look, I don’t care where you’re getting at or what you want to find out. I finished the damn job, I did my part and I can give less of fuck right now.”_

The venom laced in her words were something that he hasn’t heard for long. The only times he has was when she answered her ‘work’ calls in front of him. This might be one of those.  _“I think you’re not in any place of making threats. Remember, I helped you get in that position, so don’t think for one second that I can’t take it away.”_

 _“Next time, fix your words before I fix them for you. You keep forgetting who you’re talking to.”_  He can only guess what she meant with that. The words [Y/N] spat made goosebumps appear on his skin but what she said next made his blood run cold.

 _“Yeah yeah, hail your hydra or whatnot. Never bother me again or I’ll give you exactly what you’re looking for.”_ [Y/N] offed the call and rammed her fist to the wall beside her. Steve pulled back, flinching at the sound, only realizing that his heart was beating way too fast.

Steve started to walk backwards, mind shocked from what he just heard. Thoughts began to cause traffic in his head, rendering everything to stop as he was stunned to silence. He didn’t hear that, he didn’t… _did he?_

“Steve, babe?” A familiar sweet voice called out, snapping him out of his thoughts. He glanced up to see a worried [Y/N] slowly make her way towards him as if nothing happened. She studied his body language for a second, reaching over to touch his cheek. “You okay?”

“You looked like you’ve seen a ghost?” Steve was as white as a sheet. She could see the hairs on his arms stand up and the tension in his shoulder and neck was alarming. Her mind tried to make up a conclusion when the thought crossed her, why was he even in there in the first place.

“How long have you been here?” [Y/N] asked, the worry on her face dropping to one void of emotion. It only added to Steve’s reaction; the only times she does that face was when she was studying something or someone. He immediately shook his head, feeling the dryness of his throat, stuttering in his words. “I just, um, went to check on you.”

[Y/N] knew deep down that that wasn’t it. But decided to let it go, it may just add to his nervousness to confessing about them to his friend. She’d let this one slide. “Well, you can check me out all you want later, dumdum.” [Y/N] took his hand to hers and began to pull him back to their table, not minding the stiffness Steve showed.

They say down and [Y/N] had a good banter with the two soldiers while Steve stayed quiet. He couldn’t think of anything else other than what he heard behind that door. He kept his stare on [Y/N] as she had a striking conversation with his friends. She wouldn’t do it, she didn’t do it.

He didn’t hear anything, he repeated it in his head like a mantra. He blinked his eyes profusely, convincing his mind to move on. Steve glanced up again at [Y/N],  _she does a lot of things, she’s capable of so much, but she won’t, she would never… right?_

[Y/N] noticed the pair of eyes boring into her skull. She placed her gaze up, only to find her favorite shoulder staring at her with something unreadable in his eyes. Was it worry? Was it sadness? Was it relief?

 _She would never. She would never._  Steve repeated in his head, closing his eyes momentarily to carve those words in his mind. A squeeze of his hand brought him back from his thoughts. [Y/N] was smiling at him, brightly, happily, hoping to relieve him of what he was feeling. It automatically pushed his doubts away from his mind and made his whole chest feel lighter.

There was no way, his [Y/N] would never do that. He didn’t hear anything, he smiled back,  _yup, he didn’t hear anything._


	25. Chapter 25

It’s been a couple of days ever since that time when they introduced Sam to [Y/N]. It was better than they expected. They, surprisingly, became unlikely friends. He also helped sway Bucky’s thinking a lot. In exchange for his cooperation, [Y/N] placed some enhancements on his beloved redwing as promised and he hasn’t calmed down since.

He made sure to show everyone the new updates. Mostly getting deadpanned looks and unenthusiastic responses but that didn’t deter his spirit. To this day, Tony still doesn’t have a single clue to who tricked out Sam’s redwing but Sam always made sure he doesn’t forget that he isn’t the one that made it possible.

Though Steve has expressed his thanks and appreciation that his friends stayed true to their word that they won’t interfere under the condition that he will tell everyone in time. Sam and Bucky had noticed it even when he wouldn’t say a word.

“Trouble in paradise?” Sam asked as he and Bucky entered Steve’s office just in time to hear him deeply sigh out.

“What’s bothering you?” Bucky eyed Steve while he ran a hand down his face in frustration. Steve glanced up to look at the worry of the two and he couldn’t stop his tongue. He wasn’t going to say it, but he felt like if he didn’t, he’d lose his mind.

“I heard her say it, Bucky,” Steve murmured under his breath, not having it in him to say it out loud. He kept his gaze down, brows deeply furrowed. Bucky’s jaw clenched, knowing that that face can never mean a good thing while Sam didn’t even hear right.  _Damn that super soldier hearing._

Sam leaned in over at Steve while Bucky only crossed his arms over his chest. “Say what?”

Steve glanced up and voiced out in a strained voice. “Hydra.”

The blood of the two run cold at the name. The tension in the room increased tenfold at just one word. Steve’s gaze fell as he held his head in his hands. The word felt like poison on his tongue and his heart sank when the thoughts became louder in his mind.

“Are you sure?” Bucky asked, his stomach turning at the mere thought of Hydra. But in the corners of his mind, he knew if this was a big deal to him then Steve would be getting it even worse. That explained why Steve appeared to be completely drained all this time. He was keeping that in his mind for days end. “Did you hear everything she said?”

“No, I didn’t hear the whole conversation. Her voice was muffled.” Steve shook his head, his tone sounding somewhat defeated and scared at the same time. He really had no idea what to think. He wanted to trust [Y/N] but it became so hard when thoughts became bottled up in his mind.

At the mention of muffled, Sam visibly relaxed. Steve should’ve said that first. “Then don’t scare yourself like this, Cap.” He looked over at Steve firmly, showing off a relaxed expression that hid his inner doubts. He had his uncertainties but he didn’t want to believe it too. Sam actually kinda likes [Y/N]- his judgement may have became biased after redwing- and from what he has learned so far, it’s important to not jump to conclusions so quickly. “It may not be what you think.”

“Do you think she’s the kind to affiliate herself with Hydra?” Sam asked, chuckling at the slightest. But it quickly faltered when Steve looked up at him with a worried expression. “Oh.”

“No, I know she won’t,” Steve defended as if in instinct when he realized he was implying something wordlessly. That is not what he thinks nor what he believes in. It’s [Y/N] he believes. “And I’m not even sure of what I heard.”

At that point, Bucky wasn’t even sure if Steve was trying to convince them or himself. He was about to point it out but Steve ran his hands down his face. He seemed like he’s already having an inner battle with himself. “But I just can’t stop thinking about it.”

“You have to ask her, Steve,” Bucky advised. It was the only right thing to do at that moment. “That’s the only way to calm yourself.”

“I have to agree to that,” Sam nodded. Bucky had a point. “I mean, if she isn’t actually with Hydra and you just heard wrong, then there’s no harm.”

“But what if he did hear it right?” Bucky inquired, keeping all the possible futures open. Steve couldn’t even begin to think what would happen. Sam proceeded to look Steve in the eye and firmly nodded, he himself uncomfortable with the idea.

“Then you’d have a lot to talk about.”

* * *

Both Sam and Bucky agreed to cover for Steve if the others ever try to look for him. They made sure he would leave right away. It won’t be best for Steve to keep bottling up all those thoughts in one place.

It wasn’t long since he arrived in [Y/N]’s apartment. It was quiet despite the constant dinging of her computers. She’s probably out right now. It gave Steve enough time to wonder with his thoughts.

Something shiny caught Steve’s eye. By [Y/N]’s working table, there was shards of thick glass scattered all over. A small metal ball in the middle of it all with what looks like a stand. Steve slowly reached towards that stand only to pull his hand back when an electric charge shocked its way up his arm.

He studied his hand and he could see it shaking lightly from the electricity. His heart sank and his chest tightened. He sighed deeply and shook his head. [Y/N] must’ve had an accident.

He made sure to clean every bit of glass and to dispose of that blasted thing. [Y/N] won’t miss it, he’s sure. Once he was done, he sat on her couch, patiently waiting for her to come back. The silence of the room couldn’t compare to the blankness of his mind. He stared blankly at the wall in front of him before the sound of a knob clicking took his attention away.

“[Y/N]?” He stood up and quickly surged towards the slowly opening door. He helped open it wide to see his precious [Y/N], bloody and bruised, barely holding her own, leaving a small trail of blood behind her. Steve’s panic peaked. “Oh god, [Y/N], what is this?!”

“Steve…” she trailed weakly, smiling when she saw his face, “you’re here.” She reached forward to him only to collapse in his arms. Steve’s mind turned to mush as panic flooded his veins. He could feel her blood seep into his clothes.

“I know, I got hurt,” she muttered as she sighed out, finally being able to not have to stand on her aching limbs. She rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beating loudly against her ear. She pushed her head to look up, only to see Steve’s brows furrowed and the panic in his eyes. She smiled. “Don’t look so disappointed.”

Steve glanced at [Y/N] in disbelief, she can even smile at a time like this. He snapped out of it, carrying her bridal style, careful not to touch her wounds. He placed her on the couch and pushed her hair out of her face, having her giggle. “It’s called worry, sweetheart.”

“We need to get you patched up,” Steve figured, chest clenching almost painfully when he saw the wide cuts on her arms and chest. She’s going to need to be stitched. He stood up and began to scan the room frantically. “Where’s the suture?”

“By the stand, where you left it last time,” [Y/N] groaned out, the adrenaline slowly leaving her system, making even the smallest bruise hurt like hell.

Steve quickly got a hold of the set, and began stitching her in record time. She would clench and relax her jaw here and there but never utter a complaint. Steve, however, had a big problem with the situation. “Where did you get all of this?”

“A mission,” she monotoned. “I know, I think I’m getting rusty.”

“I don’t think that’s the case,” Steve chuckled. If she turned out like this, then he can only imagine what the other guys might have looked like.

“I’ve been getting more and more cuts in this stupid missions,” she complained, more so annoyed with herself. [Y/N] focused on Steve for a moment. He could very well hide from her but there are also times when she could read him like a book. He wasn’t happy. “But this is nothing, I’ve had worse, don’t worry.”

Steve finished the stitches and had her all patched up. At this point of their relationship, he can’t count how many times he helped stitch her up. And that was only the times when he was there. “You get hurt a lot,” he whispered, fingers gently tracing over the bandages. “Who takes you to bed when you’re hurt before?”

She shrugged, eyes blankly glued to the ceiling. “I usually just drag my body.”

Steve’s whole body tensed and he licked his lips. He reached up and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. “Not anymore,” he whispered, having her head turn towards him. “You have me.”

“Okay,” [Y/N] whispered, voice strained, face blank. Her gaze felt dazed. Her mind has been odd ever since she stepped inside that door, like she was deep in thought. Steve didn’t even give her any anesthesia.

“Are you feeling okay?” Steve place his hand over her cheek and she leaned towards it. She nodded, not having enough strength to use her words

After a few minutes, Steve let her rest. He knew she needed to fall asleep to restore all her strength so he gently scooped her up in his arms and made a beeline for her room. [Y/N] was quiet, too quiet. No quips, no jokes, no sarcastic remarks, nothing. Steve figured she was most likely occupied on what she did. She told him that happens a lot, like she was writing down the events in her mind.

Her stoic expression was enough to get Steve wondering again, about the real reason why he was here in the first place. “What, what did you do on this mission,” he stuttered out, placing [Y/N] gently on her bed, enough for her to snap out of her daze.

“It wasn’t much.” She shrugged, remembering what she did a few hours ago. “There was this group that has been bothering me and some people I do business with for a while.”

Steve nodded, taking a note of the people she only occasionally mentions. “And?“

"The police were having a hard time catching them, so I pitched in.”

Steve nodded blankly again before his head snapped towards her direction when what she said registered in his mind. “You helped the police?”

“Just a little bit.” She shrugged nonchalantly, looking down at her bruised knuckles, still lost in thought. She glanced up to see an awe-struck Cap. She raised an eyebrow at him.  _Is he seriously making that face?_

“Why do you look proud?” [Y/N] chuckled, a slither of emotion creeping into her stoic face.

Steve’s face fell as he cleared his throat. “Was it difficult?” He asked, effectively going back to the subject. [Y/N] noticed but bit her tongue, knowing better than to grill him.

“Not much, but it wasn’t easy either.” She groaned as she shifted in her place on the bed, resting her eyes while she tried to find a comfortable position.

“Why didn’t you ask for my help?”

That sentence made her eyes snap open. She sat up from her position, not minding the sharp pangs of pain on her back. “I didn’t think I’d need it,” she admitted calmly, sensing the underlying meaning in his tone.

“Is that what you really think?” His brows furrowed and his jaw clenched. He had his eyes set on his lap as if it was at fault. His fingers became restless and tension was practically radiating from him. Steve should know better than to think she’d never notice.

[Y/N] reached forward for Steve’s hand that was clenched to a fist. “Steve, there’s something wrong. Tell me about it,” she ordered as he glanced up to look her in the eye.

“The missions, the ones you take me with, just lessened so much and I don’t know why…” he finally confessed.

About months ago, the majority of the missions steve would go alone to would be compromised mainly with her. But now, he’d be lucky if he’d get two in the same month. He can’t help to think that he had done something wrong or if she doesn’t want him along anymore.

[Y/N] kept eye contact and she didn’t let her shock show. She never thought that would be a problem. “That bothered you?”

“I thought it was obvious. Why?”

[Y/N] couldn’t help the little quirk of the corner her lips. “You want the honest answer, right?”

“Well, it first started like some sort of a challenge,” she continued, looking down at their hands, not being able to face him as she tell him.   
“I was waiting to see if I can make you snap, if I can make you leave and give up.”

[Y/N] stopped there, continuing to gaze down and play with his fingers and Steve couldn’t quite get her reason. “Then what changed?”

[Y/N] glanced up then shrugged. “I didn’t what you to.”

Steve’s jaw slackened as he stared at [Y/N]’s weak smile. His expression was enough to make her snicker. He reached for her cheek and kissed her forehead to which she melted into.

“And that’s never going to happen,” he muttered the promise to her skin.

[Y/N] bitterly chuckled in response. Something in her wanted to protest what he said. It sounded like music to her ears but something kept nagging in her head. “But that would mean you’re stuck with me.” Her tone was meant to be joking was but there was no humor to it.

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Steve admitted, already accepting the idea. [Y/N] let herself be held in his arms, sighing deeply in content.

[Y/N] worried for him and that thought alone made his heart grow two sizes. Yet here he was, holding his tongue back and keeping his problems in. He knows what she did.

“[Y/N],” he trailed, receiving a hum in response.

“I saw the globe from when we went to the museum, it was shattered on the floor and on your desk.”

She tensed up and he could already feel the dread she had. “I was just trying. It failed anyway,” [Y/N] commented, trying to make the damage as minimal as possible.

Steve clenched his eyes closed. “Please don’t tell me you tried.”

[Y/N] pursed her lips and pulled away to look him in the eye. One look at him and she knew Steve didn’t want to hear this words. But she didn’t want to lie to him. “I had to, Steve.”

Steve released a defeated breath, he knew that was her answer but still. “I have to try to overcome it somehow. It just won’t work with a lifestyle like mine,” [Y/N] defended as if it was common logic to know her reason.

“You don’t have to do that. You’re strong as it is. You can’t keep subjecting yourself to that. You’re torturing yourself,” Steve tried to explain. This wasn’t the first time she has done this. He was just wishing that she’d never try again but apparently not.

“Just one zap, Steve. One zap and I become stone. I freeze up, completely defenseless,” [Y/N] firmly pointed out. Steve out of all people should know that. He has seen it happen. If going into her own kind of shock therapy every time she can to get rid of that weakness, he should support it wholeheartedly. It’s the only way.

“Do you know how dangerous it is to do what I do with a weakness like that?” [Y/N] explained, hoping he’d wipe that disappointment off his face and understand her side. She doesn’t like what she does too but there’s no other way. “If I can get my body used to it, then I have one less thing to worry about when I go play with danger.”

“But you don’t have to,” Steve snapped, causing [Y/N] to stop her tongue.

“You don’t have to keep doing things like this,” he repeated, more pleadingly this time. This hasn’t been the first time he told her this but she still couldn’t understand. The mere thought of her, being in constant danger made his gut wrench.

“I’m here. You don’t have to keep risking yourself like that, like this,” he sighed out, finally voicing out his worries. [Y/N] never think of herself and that affected everyone that cared about her. “What about the people you’ll leave behind?”

She chuckled bitterly, scoffing. The idea that anyone would ever mind if she disappeared was so hilarious to her. “They’ll probably rejoice.”

“Do you think Avery, Lily and Kaleb would be happy to hear that?” Steve monotoned, jaw clenched.

“Are you using the kids to guilt trip me?” She raised an eyebrow, smirking at the slightest but no question bothered by that idea. She hasn’t thought of them but she didn’t want Steve to know that.

“I don’t want to hear that from you again,” Steve commanded, his words laced with a rare kind of danger, as if a warning that he was nowhere kidding.

“Did I strike one of the captain’s nerves?” [Y/N] smirked, turning her head to the side as she poked Steve’s cheek. She marveled at how serious he looked with his forehead furrowed and clenched jaw. Steve gripped her hand and held firm. [Y/N]’s teasing expression fell when she saw that look in Steve’s eyes. “[Y/N]? What about me?”

“Do you think I’ll celebrate if something happens to you?”

Silence bounced off the walls, [Y/N] could only stare at him, unmoving and speechless. “I care for you, [Y/N], I love you. Please stop doing this. I can help you. If you want to get a way out, I will do everything I can to help you. ”

“What if I don’t want to?” [Y/N] breathed out, continuing to stare at him with a blank expression.

“Then, I’ll let you. But I’ll still be here; I’m not going anywhere,” Steve answered almost in an instant, taking his words straight from his heart.

“Just stop torturing yourself. Don’t dare to ever do that again. Do you understand me?” He asked, borderline desperate for her to know this. She didn’t need to go through this alone. He’s here and he’s always willing to stay.

[Y/N] blankly stared at him for the longest time, deep in thought with no words. Steve waited until she finally sighed out, pursing her lips and a small smile made its way to her lips. “Ay ay, captain.”

[Y/N] moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, burrowing her face to the crook of his neck. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist and his hand brushed her hair in a calming manner. “I love you, okay? Don’t forget that,” Steve whispered.

“Mhmm…” she muttered to his skin, nodding a little.

There was silence between the two, staying in each other’s arms. After a little while, Steve moved them to lie down on the bed. [Y/N] kept uncharacteristically silent and Steve knew she had her mind deep into something.

“Is there something wrong?” Steve asked, worriedly gazing down to her. She shook her head, still pressed on him with her words lightly muffled. “I was just thinking.”

“Work?”

“A little bit,” she muttered, finally looking up to Steve. The two were on their sides, facing each other. She titled her head up and observed his face, carving every crevice and part of his face. She studied him, his expressions, his actions and even his feelings. He has done all this for her on his own, without any kind of manipulation or force. He’s here because he wants to be.

“You really do care for me… don’t you?” [Y/N] finally whispered out, catching Steve out of guard. When his confusion disappears, he snickered. His sweetheart likes obvious questions today.

“That’s a stupid question. Of course, I do,” he laughed, combing her hair out of her face. Steve gentle took hold of her chin and lightly pulled it up to have her look at him. “You know I do.”

“I know,” [Y/N] agreed, nodding stoically. He has proved that so many times before and she should’ve even be asking it. But the nagging feeling in her chest won’t go away. This has been at the back of her mind ever since she got back.

“Something just got me thinking is all.” She glanced, remembering her thoughts and how repetitive they are these past few days. Steve raised a teasing eyebrow, hoping to cheer her up by playing her own game but that little frown she had on made him stop.

Steve respected her space, knowing he had prodded her far too much for one day and she deserved to rest. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him, ready to get some rest. Silence echoed in the room.

“Steve?” [Y/N] whispered out of the blue, looking straight at him. A flash of hesitation surged in her as she debated whether she would ask or not.

“Yeah?” Steve opened his eyes, leaning close enough to see the vulnerability crossing her features. [Y/N] took a deep sigh, closing her eyes momentarily before she looked up to him and said just above a whisper.

“If I asked you to abandon your life, your friends, or rather, your family to elope with me and possibly live on the run forever, would you do it?”

Steve stared back at [Y/N] who had this look he hasn’t seen before. His mind fell to a pause as his heart acted first. “In a heartbeat.”

[Y/N] blinked, not expecting to get a quick answer and certainly not that one. She opened her mouth, then closed it, swallowing the lumpiness in her throat before attempting to smile.

“You’re lying,” she chuckled nervously.  _‘He must be joking’_  kept echoing in her mind.

He smiled. “Try me.”

[Y/N] observed his features for a while, trying so hard to find a clue, a give-away that he was merely jesting. But when she saw that,  _that look_ , in his eyes. All doubts disappear lead from her body.

“Steven Grant Rogers, would you run away with me?”

“Anytime.”

“What about if I tell you now?” [Y/N] chuckled, knowing she was asking way too far.

“Let me just get some stuff ready.” Steve sat up from the bed, ready to stand up and do as he said when [Y/N]’s hand grasped his arm. She sat up next to him, staring in disbelief.

“You’re serious?” She breathed out when she saw how calm he was. Steve placed his palms gently on her cheeks and leaned closer.

“I am. Just tell me the words and I’ll do it,” he whispered the oath to her, forehead to forehead.

[Y/N] stared at him. Disbelief, doubt and fear all came crashing down in her. Her chest tightened almost to the point that it hurt and she could feel her heart beating through her chest. She released a breath she didn’t know she was holding as tears started to blur her vision. A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders as she leaned in, wrapping her arms around Steve’s torso.

Steve felt warm tears seep on to his clothes as he wrapped his arms around his [Y/N]. He reached up and wiped the wetness on his own cheeks, leaning down to embrace her tighter as if she could be ripped away. They stayed in that position for a few minutes in the comfortable silence of the room with only their breathing and heartbeat could be heard in their ears.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Steve asked warily out of the blue, wanting to respect her space. He ran his hand up and down her back, calming her more as she tightened her hold around him and bury her face in his chest. 

“No. Just let me stay like this,” she mumbled, her voice muffled but it was enough. Steve let her, completely fine being this close. It has been so long when they had each other in their arms. He had no complaints.

[Y/N] slowly calmed down and relaxed in his arms. She only wishes she could do the same to her mind. It has been an never ending traffic in there ever since Steve answered her. This has been bothering her for so long. She knew he’d understand; he was amazing like that. She just had to tell him.

“Steve, babe?” She lifted her face from his chest to ask.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He ran his hand up and down her back, coaxing her until she didn’t need it. She pulled away from him, just enough to look him in the eye.

_“I love you.”_

Steve’s face dropped in shock while [Y/N] only laughed happily and smiled weakly before reaching forward to wrap her arms around his neck.  
“I love you, Steve,” she repeated in his ear, holding onto him tight.

Steve felt like his breath was taken away from him. He froze. When her words registered in his mind, his chest was going to burst. He wrapped his arms around her and hold her close, own tears threatening to fall again. How long has he waited to hear those words. And now he has.  
“I love you, [Y/N],” he whispered back, a wide smile decorating his face.

At that moment, Steve couldn’t give a single flying fuck about HYDRA or anything else. Nothing in this world can ever take this moment away from him. [Y/N] is innocent and nothing and no one can ever possibly change his mind.

* * *

“So how was it?” Sam asked, popping a peanut in his mouth as him and Bucky strode over to Steve’s office after he came back. Steve didn’t utter a single word to them after he arrived. “Did she come clean or what?”

Steve fixed the papers on his desk and cleared his throat. He turned around with a neutral expression on as he faced the two. “She’s innocent and that’s all we need to know,” he stated, a little smile decorating his lips.

The two shared a quick glance. It’s either he’s right or she got him to think that. Either way, it’s not like they have any say in it. What’s important is Steve’s state of mind anyways. Anything would be better than to see him on edge again.

“Well, I learned something.” Sam shrugged, sitting down on the couch.  “Cap is whipped.”

Bucky chuckled and Steve snorted out a laugh. He may have seen to be that way but where was the lie? The moment [Y/N] said those words, he knew he was a goner with no turning back.   
“I don’t see anything wrong with that,” he chuckled, a fond grin on his face as he remembered his [Y/N].

“I may have to leave this weekend,” Steve started, fixing the things on his table, finishing his reports. “I have this mission to get to.”

“But doesn’t Tony have a party on that date?” Sam asked, remembering how many times Stark made sure they know. “We don’t have anything scheduled strategically for that party.”

Steve glanced at the two with a sweet smile plastered on his face and Bucky groaned out. This punk must be joking. “Are you serious?” Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache come in.

Sam glanced at the two in confusion but the smile Steve had on was a give away. “[Y/N]?” Sam asked.

Steve nodded, much to Bucky’s dismay. “I asked her out and that was the only date when she’s free.”

“Cover for me?” Steve grinned, looking up hopefully at his two  _understanding_ friends. Sam chuckled and just shrugged.

Bucky deadpanned. “Fuck you.”

A sudden click of the door being opened caused the three to glance at the direction only to see Clint peeking his head. “Hey assholes, you’ll be late for the briefing.”

“Why, new mission?” Sam asked, confused. He was sure there weren’t anything scheduled for today.

“More like murder mystery.” Sam raised an eyebrow. “The crime syndicate we’ve been trying to catch for a while now. The authorities found them, all dead.


	26. Chapter 26

“Are you sure you’re calling?” Bucky asked for the third time.

“I am,” Steve sighed out, frustrated. He was walking back in forth the floor, making both Bucky and Sam have headaches just by looking at him.

He has been trying to call [Y/N] right after the meeting. Apparently, this group thas been way too elusive for the police and had made its reputation of being for-hire criminals for the wealthy and dangerous. And out of nowhere, an anonymous tip was handed right over to the police of their location. But all they saw when arrived was a total bloodbath of all its members.

“Dude, we’ve checked your phone before. There is no trace of [Y/N] in there,” Sam complained, pressing onto his temples, getting dizzy just by watching him desperately call his girlfriend when he doesn’t even have her number. Steve only looked at him while he was pressing the phone to his ear.

“It’s under barista,” Bucky muttered, arms crossed and leaning on the couch, already done with everything before it can even begin. Sam’s eyes bulged.

“YOU MEAN THE ONE WE SAW-”  
Bucky’s hand flew towards Sam’s mouth, effectivley shutting him up.  
“Try a little louder, Wilson. I don’t think the whole building heard you.”

Sam swatted Bucky’s hand off his mouth to angrily whisper to Steve who stopped for a moment.   
“You mean, we were right back then?”

Steve only glanced at him for a while but that was enough answer. He only leaned back to the couch and marveled at the fact that he got fooled and even suffered consequences for it.

“Damn, that was months ago…” Sam murmured to himself, remembering back the time Steve gave him the cold shoulder because he thought he went too far but he was right all along. Bucky was right, Steve was an ass.

“[Y/N]?” Steve finally asked as he heard the click of the phone, meaning that [Y/N] finally picked up.

 _“Stevie, babe. And to who do I owe the pleasure of your call?”_  [Y/N]’s tone was bubbly and teasing, the usual, though Steve has no time for it.

“We received an intel. Police found the suspected crime syndicate that has been on top of the watch list for some time. The ones you were helping me with. An unanimous tip gave their location away.” The sternness in his voice was a tell tale sign that he meant business but [Y/N] really didn’t mind it much.

She hummed in recognition, she did remember that part.  _“I’m hoping this call means they’re already taken care of.”_

“They were all dead. No evidence or explanation whatsoever,” Steve emphasized, hinting that she should know what he’s talking about. But she was never really cooperative.

_“Wow, congrats. That makes the job easier, doesn’t it?”_

“No, actually. It makes things harder. Now we’re faced with who killed them and what motive.” Steve knew that [Y/N] knows exactly what he’s talking about. She just would never admit it.

_“Why are you telling me this then, babe? Need more help?”_

“Nothing but this turned up in the investigation. All their files were snatched, erased, but all the ones that we already had knowledge of. Tony said someone took it and didn’t leave any tracks behind that even him can’t access. That sounds familiar to you?” Steve finally suggested bluntly.

He heard her scoff. _“Are you blaming me?”_

“Am I wrong?”

_“Steve, are you implying that-”_

“[Y/N], please. Sweetheart…” Steve pleaded, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could really do it without the guilt tripping and lying this time.

[Y/N] grunted, Steve knew just how to make her resolve fade. One sweet word and she’s already putty in his hands.  _“They had it coming,”_  she grumbled.

“[Y/N], we’ve talked about this.”

 _“You were all moving too slow, Steve.They were already messing with my stuff. I can’t just take that shit sitting down to wait for your people and their legal ways,”_ she reasoned out, believing that she was at the right this time.  _“They deserved it anyway,”_  she huffed.

Steve sat down, sighing in defeat. Bucky and Sam couldn’t hear the conversation but they knew it was probably positive. Steve knew there was no use in convincing her. He just settled himself on what he learned from the briefing. “They said you took something. What is it?”

_“I took what’s mine.”_

“There were tracks of hostages. Did you take them too?” Steve carefully asked, knowing she was annoyed at this point.

_“Yeah, home. They’re safe, if that’s what you want to hear.”_

“All of them?”

 _“What do you take me for, Rogers?”_  She asked, a bit offended that he would even think that but slowly succumbed.  _“Almost all of them.”_

“What do you mean by that?”

 _“I still haven’t found this little bugger’s parents,”_ she uttered lowly, disappointment clear in her tone. Steve had to get a double take.

“What?” He sputtered. 

 _“And I may need some help, babe,”_  she added.

“Finding them?” Steve asked, already feeling his blood pressure rise.

_“No, babysitting.”_

* * *

“You didn’t notice him get inside your trunk?” Bucky raised an eyebrow, only now rethinking how high her intellectual prowess really is.

“I’m smart, not perfect, y'know!” [Y/N] defended, knowing she has a fault there. In her defense, she thought she already had everyone to go back to their own homes. She didn’t even thought of a little boy escaping her watch.

“Good thing, it can be opened from the inside,” she murmured as she sat in front of her computers, tapping on the keyboards. A recorded video of the garage appeared on one of the monitors that the three focused on. It showed just how the little guy crawled out of the trunk and passed out on the floor. “He fell asleep once he got out. I only found out about him when my computers picked up some heat signals from my car this morning.”

“Where is he?” Steve asked, worried of the child.

“I got him in the guest room for a while. His name is Sammy and he thinks that’s his whole name, so I got nothing on surnames,” [Y/N] sighed out. She’s been trying to get something useful from him but just a nickname would need more time than usual. “He’s about 5 years old, average for his age. And looks like he’s around this area. Fortunately, no signs of trauma on him.”

[Y/N] faced the three who all had their attentions fixed at her as she continued to explain. Sam wanted to tell her but Bucky stopped him with a hand.  “He’s pretty okay for a kid. I’ve fed him and he promoted me to being his sister. Because apparently that’s what he thinks a big sister does. So chances are he’s an only child. And that narrows it down-” she started to trail when she realized they weren’t looking at her, but behind her.

“Sis!” A little high voice called out from behind. [Y/N] sighed, he was probably awake now. She turned from her chair to face a grinning and lively five year-old. “Sammy, what are you doing here?”

“I came to see your… friends. You said they’ll look intimidating and scary?” He murmured, craning his neck to have a look at the other people in the room. “They actually look really nice.”

“Sammy, go back to your room,” she sighed, defeated. She handled a sugar rush about a few hours ago and she’s not really sure if she can do another any time soon. She still had to find his parents.

“But why?” Sammy whined. The poor guy was getting so bored inside his room and his curiosity had to be sated. [Y/N] sighed, remembering that she never had this problem with Lily before. “I have to talk to my… friends. Go back to your room.”

“But I’ll be quiet, I promise. I just wanna meet them. Hi!” Sammy waved happily at the three. Steve showed a friendly wave, Bucky smiled a little, and Sam even waved back with same enthusiasm.

“Hey little dude,” Sam leaned down and caught the little boy’s full attention, “guess what? I’m a Sam too.” He pointed to himself proudly and it took everything in Bucky not to roll his eyes and ruin the moment.

Sammy’s eyes widened in wonder. He never met a person named the same as him before. “Really?” Sam nodded with a grin on his face.

[Y/N] rolled her eyes, she could really do without anymore distractions.  “Oh, you two share a common name, how exciting.” Sarcasm laced her words just enough to go over Sammy’s head.

[Y/N] reached down to the boy and said in the calmest maternal voice she could master, hoping he’d listen to him. “Sammy, go back to your room. Your big sister has big girl stuff to do.”

“B-But I’m a big boy now. I can listen to big people stuff too!” He stomped his foot to the floor as he demanded but the tone and quality of his voice made it almost adorable.

“Of course, you are. But you have to be a big boy at your room now, okay? Do that for your big sis,” [Y/N] pleaded, feeling a headache form on her temples. Steve almost felt sorry watching her but seeing her try to master up a kind face she only used for children was always a treat.

Sammy’s eyes lit up as excitement at the mention of the world. “Do I get to play with the big boy gun again?”

[Y/N]’s shoulders tensed when she felt sets of eyes judging her, almost like it was boring holes on her scalp. She still faced the incredibly excited Sammy with a smile, feeling the sweat run down her back. “Go nuts.” He let out an excited squeal before finally scurrying off.

“Never pegged you for a big sister,” Sam started, sensing that [Y/N] still had some friendly bone trapped in her body if she can be nice to children. “Never really thought you’d be related to anyone.”

“I’m not. I’m keeping him for a while until I find his parents. After that, poof,  not my problem anymore.”  
[Y/N] glanced over at Steve who was giving her the infamous eyebrows of disappointment. She could feel that stare in her soul. “If it makes it any better. It’s just a pistol,” she defended.

“It really doesn’t. You’re still giving a kid a gun.” He crossed his arms, shaking his head at her. How could [Y/N] even think it logical to give a kid of that age a gun.

“It also has the safety on,” [Y/N] promised confidently before she looked up and tried to remember in her mind. “I think.”

Just as she was about to talk again, a loud piercing sound of a gunshot echoed in the apartment. The three soldiers sat up, ready to run towards the sound, all in high alert, looking at [Y/N] in shock. “That’s not.” [Y/N] stopped them, trying to decipher in her mind if that really what’s she thinking. Then it dinged. “Oh shit.” She bolted out of the room.

“Sammy!” [Y/N] called out as she ran towards the hallway, opening the door hastily with the three massive soldiers behind her. The door opened to reveal a very calm but very confused Sammy looking at the pistol in the middle of the floor.

“It popped…” he whispered in both astonishment and confusion, seemingly okay. [Y/N] let out a breath of relief.  _That was close._

“Oh, that’s fine, Sammy.” All panic drained from [Y/N]’s face while the three still stared in relieved shock. She knelt down and took the pistol, placing it in Sammy’s hand, teaching him to point the nose of the gun to the floor. “Next time, just make sure you point it downwards, okay?” She advised to which Sammy smiled and nodded, glad that he’s learning.

Steve snapped out of it and strode over towards them, snatching the pistol from Sammy’s hand. “No,” Steve firmly denied, brows furrowed in disapproval, “there’s not going to be a next time.”

“Oh, come on, babe. It’s just a pistol,” [Y/N] snickered, rolling her eyes at how Steve’s overreacting over such a little thing. She tried to get the gun back but Steve pulled it out of her reach.

“It’s important learning experience,” she explained, trying to snatch back the gun but he held it over his head, face contorted in disbelief. “He’s five!”

“I can imagine these two with kids,” Sam whispered to Bucky as he pointed the two who were still bickering about gun safety and the capabilities of a five year old. “[Y/N]’s the one teaching how to use a gun and Steve’s the one always confiscating them.”

“Don’t go there,” Bucky complained, uncomfortable at the idea. He may have accepted the idea that Steve was dating [Y/N], but kids are nowhere near that. He can only imagine the horror.

* * *

Everyone was settled in the living room. [Y/N] was still in front of her computers, focused in getting the job done with little information she had, with Steve generously giving her any assistance that he could offer. Sam and Bucky, on the other hand, occupied Sammy for the meantime. Sam was telling him stories of their heroic missions while Bucky made the boy laugh by making snide remarks about the said stories and having Sam ridiculed for it.

With a few more clicks here and there, [Y/N] finally found the date and address as well as contact numbers of the people she was searching for. She released a sigh and stretched her back with a satisfied look on her face.  _Finally_. “I found the parents, let’s go.”

“Where to, oh mighty smartass?” Sam inquired over to [Y/N], who he has gotten close enough over the past few days to be allowed, only to be punched hard on the shoulder by Bucky. He groaned in pain and was about to punch back but Bucky pointed at Sammy who was looking up at that two, confused, probably have no idea what the word meant. Sam pursed his lips and shut up.

“Oh, you two aren’t coming,” she mentioned, putting a few of her things in a bag, ready to go with Steve by her side. The two men looked at her confused, taken back that they weren’t invited. “What? Why not?” Sam asked, he was looking forward into getting into [Y/N]’s exciting missions. Steve always bragged about them and even Bucky was include in one, he wanted in too.

Steve chuckled at Sam whining as she shook her head, most likely analyzing the situation of bringing two more buff and widely known men in public. “Bringing Steve is enough trouble as it is. I’m not bringing the soldiers trio to a public place. That’s like begging to be caught.”

“She has a point,” Steve agreed, nodding as he looked at his two friends appearing to be extremely scandalized that they’re going with them. “And we’re going stay for a while to avoid any suspicions, right?”

[Y/N] squinted at Steve, wordlessly questioning what the hell did he mean by that because they never talked about something like that in the plan. Steve stared at her hopefully, blinking twice and it finally dawned on her. She nodded, finally understand what he meant.

“Yeah, good idea,” she confirmed, sending a subtle wink his way. Steve grinning fondly over at her, causing Sam to lift an eyebrow at the two. He could really do it without the unwanted displays of affection.

“Bullshit, you two just want to go on a date.” Bucky crossed his arms in front of his chest, fully knowing Steve’s inability to be subtle around him. It was Sam’s turn to elbow him in the gut, causing him to double over a little, he sent a death glare over at Sam who gestured over at Sammy who was quietly listening beside [Y/N].

“Hell yeah, we do,” [Y/N] confessed bluntly before Steve could stop her since Sammy was right beside her and he was learning more than he needed to.

The three got ready to leave with Steve carrying Sammy and [Y/N] fixing the things they needed. Bucky still couldn’t believe that Steve would leave him, with Sam nonetheless.  “What the hell are we supposed to do while you’re gone?”

[Y/N] shrugged nonchalantly, she could really care less. “Play cards?

“Anything, just don’t touch my stuff. Most of it can kill you.” She waved them off, looking over her own apartment as if everything wasn’t out of the ordinary. “The others can just paralyze you.”

All of a sudden, the two men became aware of their surroundings. There was massive weapons and different types of complicated gadgets scattered everywhere, begging to be used improperly. A rude awakening that they were going to be alone in this apartment rigged with danger.

[Y/N] sensed their uneasiness and smiled at the two, amused as she activated her security system, causing the two to flinch. The surroundings suddenly blare a different lighting and make a more menacing atmosphere that sent an unwelcomed shiver down the soldiers spines that entertained [Y/N] to no end. “So, you know, be careful.” She winked.

* * *

“That’s just love, I guess,” Sammy answered as he and Steve talk about his parents fighting and then making up in a day. He was so proud to talk about his parents and Steve intently listened to him.

“How do you define love then, Sammy?” Steve asked, keeping the kid’s attention at bay as [Y/N] marveled at Steve getting along so good with the little kid.

“It’s like, buying a twin pop and only eating one, so you can share it with that someone even though you really wanted more. Because that person is so important that even ice cream can’t compare,” Sammy explained with a straight face before taking a bite on his burger.

“That was a pretty solid analogy, little man,” [Y/N] complimented as she ruffled the little guy’s hair and the boy laughed. She’s not going to admit it but she’s going to miss the little charmer.

The door of the diner rang the bell and [Y/N] turned her head towards the sound to find a couple, looking around frantically with worry and hope mixed on their faces. [Y/N] knew that was their cue. She tapped on Sammy’s shoulder and then pointed at the door. The little boy turned and his eyes sparkled at what he saw.

He recognized his parents and turned towards [Y/N] and Steve who smiled at him welcomingly. [Y/N] nodded at him before she leaned forward to ruffle his hair. “Bye, Sammy.”

“Take care,” Steve added warmly as Sammy giggled a little, almost bubbling with excitement that he’ll finally be reunited with his parents again.

“And remember not to look back at us when your parents come. Okay?” Sammy nodded enthusiastically and [Y/N] could feel the joy bursting out of him. Steve got him off his chair to the ground only to have him step forward and give them both a hug. [Y/N] ruffled his hair while Steve muttered another advice. The boy nodded and waved.

“Thanks sis! Bye-bye!” The boy chimed, a grin on his face and his eyes focused at his parents as he ran towards them.

“He’s a good kid.” Steve smiled as he watched the reunions happen while [Y/N]’s attention only went back to her food. She glanced over at the ruckus to see Sammy happily hug his parents but he was smiling at [Y/N] as some sort of thank you.

[Y/N] shook her head. “I told him to not look back but he still did,” she muttered, chuckling. “Pretty stubborn in my opinion,”

“Sounds like someone I know,” Steve muttered, smirking at the slightest at her. [Y/N] dropped the fry she was picking up to glare. “Why don’t you just kick my face while you’re at it?”

Steve couldn’t stop his laugh. His body vibrated as he giggled before he leaned on one elbow. “I’d never. I love my sweetheart too much.” He winked causing [Y/N] to grin uncontrollably, giving out a small giggle. She swears she hates him so much sometimes.

“Ugh, disgusting,” the person beside their booth complained. Steve raised an eyebrow as [Y/N] just laughed. Steve could really do it without their insults today.

[Y/N] chuckled, taking a fry from her plate. “Shouldn’t you tell your friends to come eat on the same booth as us?”

Steve sighed, scanning the restaurant for anyone suspicious as he murmured, also amused by what the two were doing. “I don’t think they want to be so close.”

“Sam and Bucky are literally seating on the table next to us,” [Y/N] deadpanned.

And there the two were, donning large jackets and big hats that cover most of their face while they each ate their own sandwich.  [Y/N] didn’t approve of bringing them over but Steve really couldn’t make them do shit.

“We were told to observe from afar. Just go about your normal date you two. Don’t mind us…. just two inconspicuous men enjoying their own sandwiches in this fine establishment,” Sam muttered, taking a look around before taking a large bite off of his burger while Bucky cringed.

“Seriously?” Bucky groaned, realizing how pathetically stupid this whole get up was with the whole trench coat and hat Sam made him put on. H e can’t believe Sam got him to agree to this.

Sam looked over at him, chewing on his food, not seeing Bucky’s problem.  “I dont know what you’re saying, this is a good sandwich.”

“No, this is stupid,” Bucky grumbled, removing the hat from his head and throwing it at the table. He stood up, his plate in hand as he made his way towards the booth and pushed Steve to make more space on the seats for him. “Move,” Steve followed sliding over to the side, eyeing [Y/N] who looked like she was having so much fun just watching.

“Hey, we’re supposed to be look outs!” Sam whisper-shouted to Bucky who already made himself comfortable next to Steve. The couple only laughed, amused at the two. Sam could already see his plan of being lookouts crumble in front of his eyes. “And we’re not supposed to interrupt!”

Bucky paid no attention to him, having zero shits, taking a bite of his own sandwich peacefully. He completely ignored Sam who sighed, irritated that his plan went down the drain. Steve and [Y/N] shared a glance.

“We just ordered more fries,” [Y/N] pointed out. Without second thoughts, Sam stood up from his seat and sat beside [Y/N]. He deadpanned at Steve as he pointed towards the woman beside him.  
“Steve, never let this woman go.”

* * *

“Job’s done, time to go,” [Y/N] sighed as she checked her watch. Her and Steve walked hand in hand with Bucky and Sam on their front, acting as bodyguards. She stopped walking and Steve glanced down at her, nodding.  
“Call me when you get home, okay?”

[Y/N] grinned and took hold of Steve’s cheeks in her palms and pulled her down to her. “And the winner for most responsible boyfriend is…” she laughed before she placed her lips on his to which he welcomed by pressing to her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Bucky and Sam looked at each other awkwardly. The couple probably forgot that they were still in public and was in luck, Bucky and Sam were the only ones there to witness whatever the hell they’re doing.

[Y/N] pulled away, the two laughing lightly, looking at each other fondly.   
“I love you,” Steve breathed out, stilly giggly.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, “I love you too.”

[Y/N] pulled away when her phone rang. The sudden change on the look of her face when she saw the unregistered number was enough for Steve to back off. He knew she was needed elsewhere, no need to ask questions. “Take care, okay?”

“Yeah yeah, you too, you sap,” [Y/N] cooed, shutting off her phone as she ruffled his hair before starting to walk backwards, waving at the other two soldiers before she turned around and walked away like nothing happened.

Steve watched as she slowly got lost into the crowd of people, perfectly blended in. He shortly joined the two who had their arms crossed with teasing smirks on their faces as they just stared at him with  _that_ look in their eyes. “What?” Steve asked, grin still intact.

“‘Atta, boy,” Sam teased, playfully punching Steve’s arm like a proud father while Bucky playfully smirked at him, laughing at the slightest.

Steve laughed again, this time more embarrassed, “w-what?”

* * *

“How was the pizza place?” Natasha asked as she entered the room to find the soldiers trio all settled on the couch, just arrived shortly.

“S'fine,” Sam muttered, shrugging that even giving her a look. Their eyes tranced towards the screen.

Natasha nodded, going at the back of the couch, eyeing the screen as she played with something in her hand. “Well, the three of you missed a lot,” she murmured, effectively snatching their attentions from the screen. The three turned and gave her a questioning look.

Natasha smirked. “Tony is having a meltdown.”

“What’s new?” Bucky muttered, suddenly disinterested, eyes going back at the screen while Sam chuckled at Bucky’s comment. Tony having diva tantrums isn’t exactly out of the ordinary in this tower anymore.

“Why?” Steve asked although amused.

“Apparently,” she started, clicking her tongue in annoyance with her arms crossed, “the mission I had yesterday uncovered something worth getting pissed about.”

“And that is?”

Natasha faced Steve and her lips pursed in a straight line before she answered. “Our darling criminal [Y/N] [Y/L/N] is most definitely confirmed to be part of Hydra.”

Steve’s blood ran cold as Nat raised a disk she has been fiddling in her hand. “And we finally have proof.”


	27. Chapter 27

“Is this a bad time to tell you I told you so?” Tony teased, a small smirk playing at the edge of his lips as Sam rolled his eyes.

“Tony, c'mon, let’s just focus,” Bruce breathed out, emotionally drained from being the receiving end of Tony’s gloating for the past hour. He could really do without it anymore.

Tony started to walk backwards with  _that_ proud smirk plastered on his face that can get him punched. He gestured over to Bruce who was in front of the holographic screens. “Show them the files.”

“Where did you find this?” Steve right out of the bat asked with aggressiveness playing on his words at the reports suddenly popping up as holograms in front of everyone.

“All from Natasha’s mission, all uncovered from hundred, thousands even, of files,” Bruce supplied as he went through what seemed to be hundreds of different folders. “We were lucky to even find it.”

“It’s all compacted in an almost  _ancient_ storage device. That made it impossible to be hacked with even the latest technology. So, kudos to me for finding it,” Tony beamed, patting his own back.

Clint coughed by Natasha’s shoulder, “show off.” Tony sent a glare his way and he just shrugged. They both know it’s true.

“Are we sure of the sources?” Sam asked, side glancing Cap who looked like his whole mind was occupied and extremely bothered.

“As far as I’ve seen, they’re a hundred percent genuine,” Bruce assured. He had checked it over and over and it all checks out. Steve’s chest tightened and a breath got caught up in his throat. That was the last words he wanted to hear.

“This was uncovered after my search and purge mission in a Hydra facility. And I can back that up. They all seemed like they really wanted to protect what they’re hiding in there,” Natasha, unintentionally making it worse for Steve. She only needed to do take any useful information before disposing of that Hydra base but got more than she bargained for.

“We scanned its data over and over and we found this info filed under major threats,” Bruce explained, clicking over a bolder file under a folder to show a familiar name. Steve couldn’t believe his eyes.

“It’s [Y/N],” Bruce finished, encrypting the files to show everything written inside. Everyone could clearly see [Y/N]’s whole name with no picture added but there was a long list of the acts she had done against Hydra and to say everyone was impressed was an understatement. They felt almost threatened just by reading it. All but Steve who felt a surge of pride as he scanned over the list.

Just when Steve was about to open his mouth and suggest that shouldn’t this be a good thing but Bruce exited the document and began searching for another one. “And see this, I poked around more and found a similar file…”

Steve nodded, getting a closer look, wanting to see first-hand of what it was but it was his mistake when Bruce continued, “…and it’s listed under allies.”

It made everyone turn heads. Natasha and Clint stepped forward for a closer look, more interested. Tony pursed his lips shut, stunned he only heard about this detail now, Sam had his jaw unhinged, not being able to hide his shock. Even Bucky who was silent through all this, snapped his gaze towards the screen. Steve’s heart skipped a beat at what he saw.

“This one has a picture and two recorded time and dates and full-on reports of the deals as well as jobs made,” Bruce went on.

It’s a picture of her in a different hair color and style, scowling at the person she was talking to like it was a candid. She looked dark, menacing, spine chilling, like a living walking threat. That woman didn’t even look like his [Y/N]. It was a stranger to him because that isn’t her. He doesn’t know who that person is, yet he does.

“All that’s written here is enough to prove her existence and enough to get her a life sentence because of conspiring with Hydra,” Bruce acknowledged, weighing in all the information they finally had. Just the fact that Hydra had a list of the damage she’s ever done to them could prove she was too dangerous but the whole thing in being in the “ally” folder could change everything.

“Maybe even two if we’re lucky,” Tony piped, too happily for Steve’s liking. He clenched his fists, the nails digging deeply into his palms but the pain went unnoticed. Bucky and Sam, on the other hand, saw his jaw clenched as if he was about to punch someone and Tony seemed to fit the bill.

Bucky rushed over to Steve, ready to calm him down as much as he can before he does something he’d regret while Sam readied himself to make a few excuses if Cap just bursts out. The others couldn’t know about his secret just because he lashed out, not like this.  It’s their job to make sure of that.

“Shouldn’t we find more evidence?” Steve blurted out, not being able to hold back his tongue anymore. Tony’s face contorted as the smile he had on wavered, obviously not appreciating Steve’s words at his moment of triumph. Bucky stopped over to Steve’s side while Sam prepared to witness a fight.

“It would be reckless if we only rely on one source that’s still not proven to be true.” Steve’s tone was calm and professional, it actually sounded like he was genuinely just making sure but Sam and Bucky knew better. There was a tinge of annoyance and aggression laced in his words that only Natasha and Clint sensed, glancing at each other for a moment.

Tony handed over the screen pad to Bruce as he started to walk towards Steve, keeping eye contact, not backing down at the height difference.  
“[Y/N] is with HYDRA, Rogers,” Tony rubbed in his face. He thought Steve was just grazing over that one detail that changes a lot.

“We finally have something that could drag [Y/N] out of the dark hole she’s been hiding. And she turned out to be worse than we expected. I’m not letting this one go,” he vowed, remembering all the time he had to clean after that woman and be blamed for her sins when he already makes enough to begin with.

“You may call the shots here but this is an exception,” Tony spat, reaching his limit. He had been waiting too damn long for this moment and he’s not going to let Steve’s perfectionist diva attitude ruin it for him. “[Y/N] has to be caught and she will be.”

Silenced bounced off the walls. None of the men back down, glaring at each other, wordlessly challenging the other one to look away first. Sam was biting the inside of his cheek, staring down at Steve’s painfully clenched fists, worriedly waiting for Cap to just burst because that’s what the endgame here was looking like. Bucky is waiting for punches to be thrown, lowkey admiring how Steve still hasn’t broken Tony’s face in with every harsh word he said about [Y/N]. He had more control than he thought.

After a long silence and a room full of tension, Steve sighed, unclenched his jaw to answer. “Fine, have it your way.”

Natasha covered Clint’s mouth before he could say any comment about what happened that would surely make the situation worse. Bruce was speechless, eyes glancing over the two, curious of what Tony will say next. To say that Sam was surprised was an understatement. Steve managed to hold back. Bucky, though, knew this would only go downhill.

Tony finally stepped back, a proud smirk plastered on his face that he won. He turned his head over to Bruce, still keeping eye contact with Steve but now there was a more mischievous and teasing glint in his eyes. “What do we know about her, Bruce?”

“Oh, right,” Bruce trailed, snapping himself out of the earlier fight he was focused on. He typed on the board, fixing the information as much as he can. “We know she stays in New York more. And there’s a report here made about four months ago, the most recent information we’ve ever gotten about her.”

Tony finally turned, walking beside Bruce and watching as he try to arrange the documents. “Can we track her down from there?”

Bruce shrugged, unsure himself as he fixed the glasses on his face. “We can try, but it’s going to take an exponentially long time even with the newfound information and high tech equipment to catch someone of her caliber. Maybe we should tell Director Fury.”

“Nah, we can handle this. We’ll catch her, for sure.” Tony nodded, dreadfully confident that he would. He made it this far, he knows he can catch [Y/N] once and for all.

“And then what?” Natasha piped up, wanting to get straight to the chase and end all this foreplay. She wanted the bottom line now.

“We’ll follow with procedure,” Tony answered, arranging the files and setting up some programs to detect any kind of activity to relate with the picture.

“Will we?” She added, waiting for the answer she would love to hear, causing Tony to stop what he was doing. Tony and her has been the most excited of this news. She knew they have been thinking the exact same thing.

Tony deadpanned, face serious and stone cold, “We’ll do whatever it takes to bring her in, alive or not.”

* * *

“Hey, it may just like be with Sammy, or the missions you went to, Steve,” Sam continued to reason out. Even he didn’t want to believe it. “There must be some kind of an explanation to everything we’ve seen.”

“Sam,” Bucky warned from Steve’s side who had his face in his hands.

“Or maybe not,” Sam murmured as he shifted on his seat. After the little meeting they had, Steve walked out and Bucky and Sam followed him. He just couldn’t take it anymore right after Tony said it. It felt like his whole being went cold.

“It can’t be true, Bucky,” Steve whispered to his hands, words full of fear and denial. He ran them down his face, his brows furrowed upwards, eyes tranced blankly to the ground and his lips pursed into a line; the look of a frightened and disheartened man.

“But it is, Steve,” Bucky sighed out, trying to comfort him but Steve slowly glanced up to him in disbelief. He stood up, mouth slightly gaping as he looked down at his friend. Steve couldn’t even imagine that being true and here his best friend was, already convinced. “She would never. You know that,” Steve defended.

 _Do I?_  Bucky bit his tongue back. He only nodded and sighed out. He wanted to comfort Steve but sugarcoating words isn’t going to help him. Sam knew beforehand that that look on Bucky meant trouble. They both shared a look and Sam shook his head, silently pleading him not to do it but since when has that ever stopped him?

“I  _know_ that she’s logical, that she’s results first before morals,” Bucky made clear, sure to not break eye contact with Steve as he does. Sam could already feel the fight brewing.

Steve blinked back at what he heard. He was speechless as he stared at the stoic Bucky, stunned. Bucky was implying something Steve didn’t even want to consider.   
“Are you seriously thinking she’s a part of Hydra?” There was a touch of betrayal in his tone.

“Evidence, Steve.” Bucky reasoned firmly, harsher than he should’ve. He stood up, stepping closer to Steve.

“She’s innocent,” Steve insisted, not backing down because he thinks Bucky keeps forgetting that part. 

“You should be open to all possibilities.” Bucky glared back, holding back his urge to smack some sense into Steve. Sam started to shift uncomfortably and lean on his seat at the two.

“What do you mean, Buck.” Steve’s tone was starting to sound more of a threat and his face was stone cold. Sam was already sweating just watching the scene happen. He really didn’t want to be caught in the middle of this.

“Don’t get this the wrong way but there’s always a chance that this may be real. And I don’t think what Tony showed us is far from the truth.”

“Buck, it’s like you don’t even know her, you’ve met her. She wouldn’t do these things.” Steve clenched his jaw and stared back, not moving an inch. Bucky let out a bitter chuckle, the corner of his mouth quirked up to a pissed off smirk. Steve has never looked so threateningly at him. And that made him blow a fuse.

“Are you sure, Steve? Do you even know what she’s doing right now? Do you even know what she does when you’re not looking?” His tone gradually became more aggressive, his teeth clenched and his brows furrowed deeply. He has had it with Steve and he’s not going to stand it anymore.

Bucky stepped closer to Steve, wanting him to hear every word. “You know there’s something there, Steve. You know it, you just choose to be blind because you don’t want to believe it,” Bucky spat out.

“Woah, easy there, Barnes, pedal back on that one,” Sam finally interjected, standing up to go in between the two and pushing them lightly from each other while he can still stop the fight. He knew he had to interrupt before things started to get messy. The two soldiers didn’t even remove eye contact, their glares still sharp as ever.

Steve stepped back, closing his eyes momentarily to calm himself. Sam faced Bucky and the man just widened his eyes at Sam. Bucky knew that Sam knows he’s telling the truth. Steve has been looking through tinted lens and Sam knows that.

“Steve, he does have a point,” Sam sighed, dreading the next moments as he turned over to Cap. 

“Not you too, Sam,” Steve groaned, his face contorting in disappointed. He sat back down, holding his face in his hands, trying so hard to think of something. But his mind has never been more blank yet so full. It felt like it was going to burst. He knows that he lets his judgement fog up sometimes but, no, just thinking about considering that idea can’t happen. He won’t let it.

The uneasiness was prominent in Steve and the two knows that. They can only imagine what’s going on in Cap’s head.  “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want to believe it too,” Sam defended, sitting next to Steve.

“But, listen to me for a moment here, let’s say she’s not a Hydra ally,” he started as Steve glanced up to him, his expression borderline about to cry.

“But do you think she would never have any relations for Hydra? Ever?” Sam asked, in full consideration. He only wanted to help Steve understand that what if something is there.

Steve stared at Sam speechless,“I… I-I don’t know…” he wanted to answer him. But even he didn’t know what to think, but he knows what he doesn’t want to know. But he stopped himself there.

Steve was starting to question her and that was the last thing he wants. She’s good, but even she doesn’t believe that. So what should he believe anymore?  
“I don’t know, maybe?” His voice cracked, expression troubled.

That was the breaking point. He clenched his eyes and jaw shut, letting his face fall. This is his doing. “God, this would never happen if it weren’t for me.”

“I’m the reason why she stays so close. And it’s all my fault. If I’m not here, Tony would have never found her.” He ran a hand through his face. This is all because of him. If she hasn’t met him in the first place, this would never would have happened. She would have been safe. He’s the one who brought this to her, just because he thought he can do more than he can. 

How could he ever think that he can change their minds? There was an actual list that proved she was fighting against Hydra multiple times yet they focused on the two where she most likely would have an explanation. Why was he living in a fantasy that they would ever understand?

“Let’s not point, Cap.” Sam tried to smile, patting Steve’s back in an effort to help. Out of everyone, he was still pretty hopeful. Being all negative was surely not going to help anyone.

“We still don’t know if it is right.” He shrugged. “Maybe if you ask her again, she’d-”

“Do you really think there’s enough time for that?” Bucky interrupted, sensing its time he finally does. It’s almost like he’s the only one here that knows just how much shit is going on. “Sam, you know her long enough to know that she’s stubborn.”

“What do you mean, Bucky?” Steve raised his head, eyes slightly blurred with tears. His once aggressive tone now reduced to a whisper.

Bucky walked closer and sat next to Steve. He didn’t want to say it but Steve deserved to know. It was going to tear him inside out. “Now that Tony has a picture of her and details along with evidence that she has relations with Hydra-”

“He’s going to conduct a full-on manhunt,” Sam finished, almost in awe that he didn’t think of it sooner.

Steve’s heart sank and his jaw unhinged. He shook his head, trying to remove that from his brain but it was already too late. [Y/N] already lived on the run and found a temporary haven. He can’t even imagine her being chased out of the place she started calling home and being hunted like some animal by every armed forces Tony can get his hands on. Just thinking of it made his eyes tear up and his gut wrench.

The first few tears finally dropped as Steve broke down. Bucky just let Steve go of his emotions, he needed to. Who knows the last time he’s cried? Bucky ran a hand up and down his back in an effort to calm him. “I’m sorry, Steve but either you want both of you to go down or bring her to her accords so she can escape. You said it yourself. You’re the reason why she stays in one place.”

“If she doesn’t cut all ties with you…” Bucky trailed.

“She’ll be caught,” Steve breathed out through the tears, terrified as he came into realization just how catastrophic that would be for her. She needs to get away from everything, from him.

“Both of you will be caught,” Bucky cleared.

“That doesn’t matter,” Steve snapped. Nothing was important in his head now than [Y/N]. He doesn’t care what happens to him anymore. All that matters here is her. “[Y/N] would be in danger and I can’t take it if I knew it’s because of me.”

“I’m sorry, Steve. But you have a choice,” Bucky softly began, trying to make his next words as caring as he can.

“Do something about her.” Steve looked up at him, listening intently but he already knew what Bucky was going to say. He knew that’s the only thing he can do.  _“Or we will.”_

As much as it killed him, Steve knew Bucky was right and knew what he had to do. He always wished that it would never come to that but now it was the only way to save her. He could only hope she’d understand in the end. He’s doing this for her.

* * *

“Any news on the captain?” Kaleb started, suddenly opening a new subject on the dinner table. The girls giggled at the name while [Y/N] chuckled at their excitement, putting down her wine glass.

“We’re good, we’re good.” She nodded, glad that the kids have taken such a liking to Steve. Almost like a breath of fresh air since the majority of Steve’s family still kind of hates her guts.

“Have you said it yet?” Lily piped up, leaning closer, curious. Avery gasped, getting what the little girl meant, “have you?

[Y/N] glanced over the table at the incredibly enthusiastic and serious faces of the kids and laughed. “Maybe,” she mumbled before downing another sip of her wine to the sound of the girls squealing.

“We’re so happy for you!” Lily reached forward and hugged her side with the biggest and brightest grin she ever had on. [Y/N] patted her head, chuckling softly before Lily glanced up and said in a much serious tone. “I’m the flower girl. I’m calling dibs.”

“He better not break your heart or else he’s gonna hear from me. If you know what I mean,” Kaleb promised, sounding more like a threat. [Y/N] knew the right thing to do was to educate him about how making such statements is wrong and should be avoided but,  _damn_ , pride is what she’s feeling right now.

“Little punk,” [Y/N] commented, picking up a fry and throwing it his way causing the boy to laugh.

“Congrats, Sis!” Avert cheered, incredibly happy that [Y/N] had said  _the_ special words finally after the kids had been telling her to do so for ages. “Any other news?”

“Mhmm… do you have another story for us,” Lily cooed, using her puppy dog eyes to get what she wanted. [Y/N] rolled her eyes, she let the kids grow too mischievous.

“Oh, right.” She nodded, squaring her shoulders and fixing her posture. The kids immediately tensed up. They knew [Y/N] was preparing to drop a bomb on them.

“My missions, my kind of things…” she trailed before she shrugged nonchalantly, deciding it was better to rip off the bandage quick, “I’m thinking of going out of it actually.”

“You know, retiring from what I do now,” she cleared, looking down at her food broodingly. She finally glanced up to the silence she was not quite used to and almost laughed out loud at their reactions.

The utensils around that table fell from their hands with their jaws unhinged. Lily gasped dramatically but you could see the excitement pouring out of her eyes. “Really?!?”

Both Avery and Lily’s expressed their excitement and shock but Kaleb's single quiet word silenced the room. “Why?” He asked, sounding surprisingly ruder than he’d intended.

Avery sputtered why would he even ask that. Lily felt betrayed but [Y/N] only raised an eyebrow, knowing there’s a ‘but’ somewhere in there. “Don’t get me wrong, sis? I’m so happy for you. But it’s way long overdue. You have a reason why now, right?”

[Y/N] scanned Kaleb's body language for a while, the curiosity and worry no wonder peaking. “You’re growing into a smartass, Kaleb,” she snickered at him. He was getting good at analyzing.

“I learned from the best.” He tipped his head for a moment, smirking himself as [Y/N] shook her head with a smile on her face. These children were amazing, more mature than she thought.

“Something I tried to run away from somehow caught up.” She pursed her lips right after. The flashes from the mission she had blinked in her mind. All instincts in her body wanted to flinch but she didn’t want that in front of the kids.

“You mean, like, the past?” Avery questioned, her voice just above a whisper. The tension in the room turned as the kids listened more intently.

“Yeah.” [Y/N] nodded, rather not get into details. “And this mission I had recently got me thinking.”

“I have it pretty good right now,” she remarked, looking around the house the kids lived in and finally at them. Seemingly all the pain and trouble she’s went through melted away just for moments like this. “Not perfect, but pretty good.”

The image of Steve flashed in her mind and a smile automatically found its way to her lips. Just the thought of him, being there for her, gave her strength and warmth she’s never known before. It’s all because of him. “I’ll even go far and say that I’m happy.”

She placed her head up but her gaze was far off, staring blankly to space. “And it made me think, if I wasn’t living like this, on the run, in the shadows, would I be happier? Would the people close to me be happier?” [Y/N] wondered.

The people who had unconsciously helped her through her problems without having to lift a finger. They helped just by being there, just by not leaving. It meant so much to her, they deserved more. “And the answer pretty much decided for me.”

The kids glanced at each other, all speechless. They just couldn’t believe they’re finally hearing these words from her. Kaleb swallowed the lump in his throat before asking warily. “Sis, are you saying what we think you’re saying?”

[Y/N] hummed, taking a bite of her food as she continued her story. “Mhmm. There’s someone who has reached me, or I reached him. And he said he can help me.”

“New name, new identity, new life. If it allows me, maybe-” she shrugged, in awe of her own words, “-an honest one.”

[Y/N] smiled at the silence she had caused to the children. Even she was overwhelmed, this plan was once only a dream too outrageous but now it was closer to reach. “And Mr. Rogers?” Lily whispered out, her whole attention tranced to the subject at hand.

“Maybe now we can be, you know,” she shrugged, loving the feel of the word rolling off her tongue, “a bit more free.”

The three kids expressed their love of the idea. “When are you going to tell him?!” Avery asked, excitement reaching its peak. She can already imagine the pure joy on Mr. Rogers’s face when he hears this.

“Once it’s done, it will be a surprise.” [Y/N] laughed back. The joy of the children was so contagious, she was getting more excited herself.

“You’re sure about this, [Y/N]?” Kaleb asked, glancing over the two who nodded, their best interest at heart. [Y/N] placed her gaze at him, listening. “We just want the best for you.”

“This is for me, but this is also for Steve,” [Y/N] uttered, words thoughtful and longing. “He had this problem with his family and it’s because of me. He won’t say anything but I know it’s hard for him. If this is the only way to ease that load of his chest then I’m willing to do it.”

[Y/N] sighed out as if a huge load was lifted from her chest. “I guess, I’m ready.”

The three had soft smiles on their faces, happiness clear in their expressions.   
“That’s so romantic,” Avery awed, clutching to her chest; her little fangirl heart couldn’t take it.

“I’m still the flower girl,” Lily whispered in wonder, tears brimming her eyes when she could almost taste what it feels like to be in a gown. Her dreams were now in her reach. She’ll finally be a flower girl for real.

“Now don’t go telling on me, okay?” [Y/N] reminded, appreciating everyone’s reactions. “I want to be the one to tell him.”

“This would be my gift to my Steve,” she whispered, seemingly more to herself. Everyone nodded, with smiles on their faces, they continued dinner as [Y/N] smiled so fondly.

She already told the kids, now the only one left is Steve. She knows she doesn’t have to do this, but she’s seen how hard it is for him. For everything he’s even done to her. It’s time she gave something back.


	28. Chapter 28

He can’t remember how long it’s been since his head felt as heavy as his chest have. Probably when he just got out of ice and a week later, he’s forced back to the field.

Steve couldn’t stop his thoughts on the way to her building. Every step he took felt like he was getting closer to death, another shard to his chest. The lord knows he would do anything not to do this but he had no other choice. 

If she really is part of Hydra, as much as it pains him to think of it, it would be the best for her to keep running. He had no choice if he wants her safe. That’s all he can do for her.

_“Be brutal, Steve,” Bucky advised. “You know her, and you know that she-”_

_“She won’t leave until she’s sure,” Steve completed, knowing it was true as gospel. His tears only started to dry out and new ones were already forming to replace them. The two felt remorseful for him. Sam clapped a hand on Steve’s shoulder and looked at him apologetically.  
“It’s the only way to save her, Cap.”_

He knocked on her door, his limbs felt too tired to even put effort. He dreaded the moment the door would open, not having the power to look [Y/N] in the eyes when she comes out. He fears she’d see through him. But his prayers weren’t answered, the door opened to a bright smiling [Y/N].

“Hey, babe,” [Y/N] greeted, reaching forward to wrap her arms around Steve, resting her head on his chest. Steve’s eyes shot up straight, clenching his jaw in an attempt to hold it together. “How’s my favorite captain doing?” She cooed softly, unaware of his motive.

_“Are you sure you can do this, Cap?” Sam asked, worried about Steve’s unchanging expression._

[Y/N] lifted her head to see Steve dazed straight ahead. She pulled away, pinching Steve’s chin and pulling him down to meet her eyes. “To whom do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” She raised an eyebrow, a hint of playfulness playing in her words. But Steve only continued to stare down, his expression emotionless. It was almost a miracle that [Y/N] didn’t notice his eyes.

_“No.”_

“[Y/N], can- can we talk?” Steve stammered, something in his mind just wouldn’t let him say the right words, having to force them out his mouth.

_“But I would do it for her.”_

[Y/N] narrowed her eyes, trying to decipher what made her Steve pull a face like that. Instead, she placed a smile on her lips for him and pulled him inside and closed the door. “Of course, anything bothering you?”

She lead the way, waving him over to the couch where he can rest, wholesome intentions in mind. “C'mon, sit down first-”

_Just do it, Steve. You know you have to._

“Let’s end this,” Steve muttered in one go.

[Y/N] felt her whole world freeze. Suddenly, the silence of the room gut her like a hundred bricks. The tension inside the room turned on its back. Her mind felt like bursting. Just one sentence and it was enough to make her buffer. [Y/N] found it in herself to turn around, only to see Steve with his head down, staring at his feet.

[Y/N] laughed, walking back to Steve, instinctively placing her hands on his cheeks. She still had the sense of hope in her. Maybe her ears were just playing with her. “What? Stevie, babe. What are you saying?”

“This isn’t going to work,” he muttered with his head hung, biting the inside of his cheek in an effort to keep it in.

[Y/N] released a nervous laugh though it sounded forced. If Steve is making a joke then this isn’t a funny one. “What do you mean?” She shakily asked.

“This. Whatever we have, it has to end,” Steve repeated, removing her hands on his cheeks and setting them down. He was looking anywhere else to the floor but her. He knew he’d fall apart the moment he does.

“Steve, what are you talking about? Are you okay?” She asked again, her anxiety levels rising by the second. She just couldn’t understand. Why would he say things like that? Did she do anything?

“Is there a problem?” She breathed out, panicking.

“Yes, there is. And I don’t think it can be solved.”

“Then tell me! And I’ll fix it. You know I can,” [Y/N] boomed, her brows furrowed. Steve kept moving his gaze, trying hard to place them anywhere but her. She placed her hand on his cheek and pulled him down just so he’d look her in the eye. “Steve, look at me, tell me what’s the problem.”

Her actions were soft and caring. But it all added to the pain. Steve could swear all he wanted was to kneel down and apologize and beg her to forget everything he said. But he knew he had to be strong.

“Tony and Bruce has been able to track your past actions,” he told, flashes of  the two going non-stop in trying to sniff out any of her past actions, getting little progress but she didn’t need to know that.

“All of them. One by one,” he lied. He pursed his lips, staring back at her to see her back down and believe him. But she only chuckled.

“That’s it? Babe,” she finally sighed in relief. She let out a small giggle, thinking that she was just worried for nothing. Steve was just being paranoid.

“It’s not as if they’ll be able to catch me when they get those,” she cooed, laughing that Steve was worried over something he shouldn’t have. He even got her to get scared for a moment.

She waved him away. “That’s just crazy talk-”

“It will only be a matter of time when they finally get to track you too.”

[Y/N]’s eyes bulged as they fell back to him. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she heard those words roll off his tongue. She looked up to him and felt a chill when she was met by a hard stare. “Steve… ” she whispered in disbelief, eyebrows furrowed and a stiffness to her shoulders.

“And I don’t want to be there when it happens,” he stated, his whole face serious with no sign of doubt.

The silence after was deafening. Steve didn’t dare say a word, letting [Y/N] think what she had to. She kept her eyes at him, lips pursed and eyes glassy, hoping he’d take it back, take everything back. But his expression didn’t change as if he wasn’t the Steve she knew. Maybe that was it.

The desperation on her face dropped. A harshness replaced the vulnerability. His words hitting her hard, she finally got it. How stupid was she to not notice it before. “Oh.”

[Y/N] pulled away, taking a step back. “Oh, So that’s it?” She laughed darkly, words dripping with sarcasm as she spat them.

“You’re  _finally_ throwing me under the bus,” she chuckled but no amount of humor was there.

She might as well stab him after that. Steve felt her words break him. But this was what she needed, she needed to hate him.   
“You’re going down. And I’m not going down with you,” Steve lowly stated, trying hard not to break in front of her.

That was the last straw. The storm [Y/N] was trying to keep inside just burst. True fury flashed in her eyes. 

“Of course, of fucking course. You’re just like everyone, aren’t you?” She scoffed, deadly sarcasm dripping off every word as she looked at him with a crazed look in her eyes that felt. She should’ve known this would happen. Why was she so stupid to think it would be different? It was only a matter of time. 

Her hard-hitting words finally rendered the tears blurring Steve’s vision to fall. His eyes were bloodshot from holding them all as he tried to calm himself.   
“I’m so sorry, [Y/N],” Steve pleaded, trying to reach out to her, tears started to stream down his face. The absolute look of betrayal he saw in [Y/N]’s eyes was enough to break him.   
“I didn’t want it to end this way.”

[Y/N] slapped his hand away from her, face void of any emotion, only a stone cold glare in her features. It was like he was staring at a whole new person.

“I’m going to kill you, Rogers,” [Y/N] threatened, voice low and dangerous.

“I’m going to kill you the worst way I can possibly think of,” she uttered out, taking a few steps forward until they were inches apart. The coldness of her stare turned out to be the glassiness in her eyes as she spat out the last words Steve would want to hear.   
“I will cut you slowly, skin you alive and bask in the pain of your moans. And I won’t stop until I see life fade out of your eyes.”

“I will ruin you,” she whispered like a threat and an oath and so it was.

“Not if we catch you first,” Steve answered back with the most neutral yet apologetic expression he ever had. [Y/N] just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Get out.” She pushed him hard, causing to him to stumble backwards but did no action to stop [Y/N], only keeping his stare down.

“Get out and never come back.” She seethed through clenched teeth, holding back the tears and failing. She pushed him by the chest again and each one was a stab to his chest. He tried to calm her, trying to get ahold of her hands as if it would make his world happy again.  “[Y/N], I’m so sorry-”

“I’m giving you a head start, Rogers!” She bursted out, pushing him harder, knowing she will cave in if she’s weak.  She stepped backwards to the drawers,  hastily opening them and pulling out a gun.

[Y/N] raised the gun and pointed it straight at him. Her hands shook as did her words, letting tears fall from her eyes.  
“If you’re not out in the next five minutes, I will shoot you between the eyes!” She shouted, shaking. Steve could only stare back, eyes pleading.

“Get out!” She boomed again, the gun shaking in her hands.

“I said get out!” [Y/N] full on sobbed, the walls shook from her scream. Steve could only stare back, sadness clear in his eyes but she couldn’t care, her own tears were blocking her vision. 

“Understood,” Steve whispered, not knowing what else to say. [Y/N] turned her back, wiping her face. She didn’t know if she can take in the sight of him leaving and she’s already humiliated enough.

Steve turned around and headed for the door, the sobs coming from her felt like barbed wire to his ears. He wanted nothing more than to run to her.   
“[Y/N],” Steve called out, turning around to her to see a hand covering her face as she tried to muffle her crying.

“What?! What can you  _possibly_ add now?!” She spat out through clenched teeth as if her words were poison on her tongue, dropping the hand from her face and forming it into a fist by her side. She didn’t care if he saw her vulnerable anymore, all she wanted was this torture to end.

Steve bit his tongue, letting his tears stream down his face as he stared at [Y/N] with the same expression, clenching her teeth tight.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I love you.”

[Y/N] stared at him the longest time, observing if he was lying or not. But her brain couldn’t handle anymore, her heart did the talking.

“I know. I just wish you and I were.”

Steve glanced back, he wanted to say something,  _anything_. But all he did was turn his back. With that, the door was shut.

* * *

“Hey, has Cap left his room yet?” Clint asked as the team settled in the living room for the scheduled movie night. He noticed that Steve’s usual chair was empty… as always.

Natasha noticed too but chose not to say anything. She tried to talk him out of his room, asking why. But her efforts only fell to deaf ears. “I don’t think so.”

“Did something happen to him?” She glanced over Sam and Bucky who were uncharacteristically quiet about the whole subject from the very start.

The two shared a look, one that probably has been practiced before. They knew the others would ask about it in time. “Steve should be the one to tell you, not us,” Sam answered.

“Have you even tried to ask him why?” Bruce piped up.

“You think we haven’t?” Bucky snapped, a bit offended that they would think he and Sam would just let Steve like that. He has seen his best friend in his lowest before and this time is not different.

“We tried knocking on that door and every time we do, we’re forced out,” Sam backed up, he could still remember Steve’s silent crying face and immediately his mood changed. He and Bucky both have tried, but nothing seemed to work. “Believe me, we’ve tried plenty,” Sam insisted.

“What do you think happened?” Natasha asked, not able to keep her curiosity to herself. She did care for him a lot. “I have never seen him like that.”

Sam opened his mouth but closed it, glancing over to Bucky who merely shook his head. “For now, let’s just leave him alone,” Bucky answered, hoping they’d just drop the subject.

“But it’s almost been two weeks,” Clint insisted, mirroring Natasha’s worries. “We’re about to enter week three and I haven’t seen him unless it’s for work,”

“Is he going to be okay?” The two glanced at each other, silently wishing the other would answer that. But they both knew even they didn’t know the answer to that question.

“He’ll come out when he’s needed,” Bucky sighed, a resigned look settled on his face. He knew this would be hard for Steve to do but he didn’t know it would affect him at this level. He can only hope he’d get better. He is doing this for [Y/N]. “Let’s just give him time for now.”

“I don’t even know what we’re giving him time for,” Tony muttered, glancing back at the screen but his eyes caught sight of the person who entered the room.

“Oh, Cap.” Everyone stopped at their conversation to all glance at Steve as if he was a rare sighting. He was completely disheveled, bags under his eyes, hair unfixed, a sag on his shoulders and an unmissable dark aura enveloping his presence, a human equivalent of rain cloud.

“How are you feeling?” Natasha asked softly, knowing the answer was what they all wanted to know. But Steve’s demeanor didn’t change.

“I’m going to go out, I need a walk,” he grunted out, voice completely hoarse. He kept his eyes on the ground and out of their sight.  “Don’t wait for me.”   
With that, he entered the elevator and gone.

Everyone was dead silent, still somehow stunned of Steve’s sudden state of attitude or thinking about what he just said.   
“I’ll say that’s a progress,” Clint chimed, looking at the brighter side of things.

After that little stunt, everyone seemed to momentarily forget it after the movie started. But while everyone was preoccupied, Sam and Bucky still had uneasy feeling about it all. Sam thinks at least he left his room while Bucky just knows.

Sam leaned over towards Bucky and whispered lowly, just for the two of them to hear. “This didn’t end well, did it?”

Bucky glanced over to him, a stoic look plastered on his face. “Too soon, Sam.”  
  


* * *

He’s been walking around the park for what felt like hours, letting his mind get some peace. Thank god, there was no one around to see him.

Steve came here in an effort to get himself occupied since he knew he wouldn’t feel better locked in his room. But the silence and peace of nature did nothing to get his mind off of things. In fact, he just remembered her more.

The images of her angry and shaking form back when they broke up kept flashing in his mind. His chest clenched almost painfully at the memory. He honestly has never saw her like that, crying for real that is.

It haunted him, visited his dreams, turned them into nightmares, made sleep worse than staying awake.

Before he knew it, his cheeks felt damp again. Steve reached up and wiped his his eyes in an effort to stop his tears. Do this for her, do this for her, do this for her. He kept chanting in his mind, trying to make himself believe that what he did was for the best, no matter how it hurt. This is all for her.

Steve took a deep breath as he continued on, trying to shift his focus in the nature in front of him. [Y/N] did say that long forest walks help clear the mind. He only started to indulge himself with the surroundings when his phone rang.

Excitement immediately flooded his veins as he dug into his pocket to see who it is. His mood quickly deflated when Stark’s name was flashing on his screen. He sighed out, silently scolding himself for even thinking there was a chance it would be her. The whole idea for this break up for her to cut ties.

He sat down on a near park bench, picking up his phone.   
“Tony?” He sniffed, trying to sound as normal as he can and mask his voice. He wiped his face again and cleared his throat. “Do you need anything? This isn’t a good time.”

 _“Oh Cap, this is the most perfect time,”_ Tony insisted, joyful in every sense of the word.  _“I have a surprise for you,”_ he singed.

 _“We caught her,”_ Tony boasted, pride dripping out of his tone, rendering Steve to confusion. “Caught who?”

 _“It’s her, Rogers!”_  Tony almost shouted from the other line, making Steve pull the phone away from his ear momentarily. _“We finally caught her!”_

His heart began to beat harder in his chest, an uneasy feeling setting in. A corner of his mind started to panic and he couldn’t figure out why. “We have a lot of women on our wanted list, Tony.”

“You have to be more specific,” Steve firmly asked, a hand resting on his chest. He doesn’t know why it was unsettling to hear Tony so happy, almost like he dreaded his answer.

Tony laughed,  _“who else? It’s the one I hate the most!”_

Steve’s blood ran cold as his gut wrenched. Words stuck unto his throat, his whole body tensed. No, it’s not possible.

“Tony, tell me her name,” Steve commanded.

 _“You should have seen her, Rogers.”_  One could already imagine Tony comically wiping a tear from laughing so hard and continuing his story.

Steve stood up from his seat as he tried to snatch the billionaire’s attention from himself. “Tony-”

_“If we just knew from the start then it would’ve been soooo much easier. I mean, who knew, right?”_

“The name, Tony, the name!” Steve shouted back, words screaming with urgency. His breath quickened, heart pounding hard against his chest as he wished it wouldn’t be the answer he thinks. “What’s her name?!”

Tony wasn’t even listening to him, still stuck in his own world, laughing proudly.   _“…who knew she wouldn’t like a little tazer?”_


	29. Chapter 29

Steve ran as fast as he could. Everything came into a blur. His breathing was more rapid, more shallow as the tension grew and spread to his face and limbs. His chest tightened and his heart was beating through his chest. His mind was in chaos. He couldn’t even think straight. He could only hope to get there in time.

* * *

“Oh god, Steve, where are you?”

Bucky ran a hand down his face as he paced back and forth in an effort to calm himself. His jaw would clench and unclench, swallowing the forming lumpiness in his throat. Steve couldn’t have possibly picked an even worse time to leave the tower. He could’ve done it last week or sooner. But he just had to choose this one.

“Are you sure you’re even trying to call him?!” Bucky shouted over to Sam who was equally bothered, maybe even more so. Sam flinched, being on the edge for the past hour.

“Yes, I am! He just won’t pick up!” He shouted back. Sam went back to his phone and pressed redial, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor and his clammy hands gripping the phone with a death grip. He has been trying for the past hour to reach Steve but he just won’t come through.

“Well, we need to get ahold of him,” Bucky muttered, pressing his knuckles to his lips, hiding the storm he felt. He could only imagine how Steve was going to act when he hears about what happened. “He’s not going to be happy about this.”

Sam threw the phone on the couch and lifted his hands up with his eyes comically bulged.   
“Understatement!” He boomed with a sarcastic grin on. Bucky only looked at him. If this wasn’t a serious situation, Bucky might have already punched him in the dick.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Sam, silently telling him to fix his act before he does it for him. This is not the right time for them to be fighting. Sam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was really starting to get to him, since he knows he can’t do anything about it. “How is she in there?” He asked, not having it in him to check himself.

Bucky walked back towards the window, gazing over the scene in front of him. He glanced over to Tony, Natasha and Bruce who were all surrounding the glass cage with Clint standing silently by the sidelines. He and Sam excused themselves because they really didn’t have the heart to pretend they didn’t know anything and just watch it happen.

Bucky’s forehead furrowed when his ears could still pick up the sounds through the door. “She’s still screaming,” he uttered, face contorting at how disturbing it was to listen. Sam sighed out.

“Why won’t Tony lay off that stupid thing?” Sam shook his head. He would be lying if he said he thinks all of this is okay.

“He’s pushing it,” Bucky answered, glancing at the ground right after. He doesn’t know how they can look at her with a straight face like that. He couldn’t even continue to look at her longer. There was just something so wrong about it. “[Y/N]’s not even fighting anymore.”

“I swear I’m this close to choking Tony,” Sam promised, making a pinching expression. He could hear her and he was the farthest from the cage. “He’s going way too far.”

“Steve needs to get here now,” Bucky stated.

There was silence, the two not knowing what to add nor what to do. They knew that they shouldn’t act for Steve. All they could do was wait for him. That was when the door opened hastily to reveal a heavily breathing Steve, looking around frantically. “Cap!” Sam shouted as the two ran over to him.

“Where?!” Steve asked first out of anything else, panic and fear radiating from just his words. He gripped Sam’s arm tight in urgency, the look of desperation clinging on his face. “Where is she?!”

“She’s held in the cage made to hold the hulk,” Sam answered in one go. Steve didn’t look over his shoulder, ignoring Sam completely. He glanced towards Bucky who gestured to the window. Confused, Steve stepped forward to see the scene unfolding through the glass. His eyes bulged at what he saw, jaw going slack as he stared in disbelief and dread.

“Steve, I think you should think first before you-” Sam was about to reach up and pat his shoulder when, without any second thoughts, Steve ran past him.

“STEVE!” Sam shouted, hoping he’d stop and listen first but Steve was already dead set on the door with no intention of going back.

Bucky’s eyes widened as Steve opened the door, trying to ran after him but it was too late. He glanced back at a panic-stricken Sam who just realized what he did. “WHY DIDN’T YOU STOP HIM?!” Bucky shouted.

“IT’S NOT LIKE I CAN!” Sam defended, fully knowing it was out of his abilities.

The shouting match ended rather quick as the two ran after him, dread filling their veins as they hoped this wouldn’t get as messy as it would.

“[Y/N]!” Steve called out when he opened that door but the scene was enough to render him speechless.

“Stop scratching on the collar or I swear, I’m going to turn this up,” Tony threatened through the comms, probably the only way the person inside could hear.

The screaming never ended as [Y/N] continued to writhe on the floor, roughly scratching her neck, desperately trying to rip the thing off with the little strength she still had. Tony sighed out, glancing back to Bruce and Natasha behind him, gesturing over to [Y/N]. “Why isn’t she listening?”

“Try turning it up,” Natasha suggested, pressing the ice pack she had on her shoulder. A stone cold expression settling on her face as she watched through the window, looking down at [Y/N] with no remorse.

Bruce had his arms crossed as he watched uncomfortably. Yes, he was somehow grateful that this cage was being used for someone else other than him. But this was far from okay. This wasn’t right anymore.

“Tony, don’t you think that’s enough?” Bruce tried to suggest but it definitely fell to deaf ears. Now, he understood why Bucky and Sam excused themselves and why Clint has been uncharacteristically quiet and standing the farthest away.

“But she keeps scratching on it-” Tony reasoned, almost whining that his stuff is going to get damaged when he saw Steve at the corner of his eye. His expression changed from annoyed to cheery as a grin broke out of his face.

“Oh, Cap!” He chimed, glad that Steve came in record time. Tony knew this is the kind of thing that would help him perk up. He pointed over at [Y/N] inside the glass chamber. “Look, who’s here-”

“Stop that!” Steve shouted as he ran towards them, eyes fixed on [Y/N]. He ran and pressed his hands on the glass, heart quickened as he felt tears invade his vision.

[Y/N] was right there. She was writhing, body arching and jaw clenched incredibly tight. The unmissable tears streaming down her face along with scarlet streaks decorating her neck as she tried to grip the device around her neck. The collar she had on was sparking, no wonder electric. The screams just kept going, sending unwanted chills to anyone who was there to hear. She was glowing and not in the way anyone could want.

“[Y/N]!” He shouted, in hopes that she would hear while he pounded his hand on the glass walls. But she couldn’t hear a thing. She just kept screaming and he could hear her begging nonstop.

“I SAID STOP IT!” He turned over to Tony and the trio flinched at the harshness of Steve’s tone, never hearing it before. As if in instincts, Bruce pressed the button that he has been eyeing for sometime on the controls, shutting off the electric charge surging through [Y/N] for a while.

Tony, Bruce and Natasha were glued to the floor, watching in stunned silence with Steve breathing heavily as he kept his gaze on [Y/N] who thankfully stopped writhing but was still visibly shaking. She never stopped crying. Natasha glanced back to see Clint completely surprised, and hella scared. He shook his head when he realized what Nat was going to go.

She started to walk towards Steve, taking it step by step, reaching towards him with practiced caution. “Rogers, are you ok-”

“Tony, open the door,” Steve stated out of the blue. Tony’s ear piped up from the mention of his name, momentarily moving on from before but not doing anything.

“Open the door,” Steve ordered, harshness present in his tone but his eyes never left her. It was enough for Bruce to linger his hand on the button but Tony stopped him.

“What the hell are you saying, Ca-”

“I SAID OPEN THE DOOR.” Steve slammed his fist on the wall, the glass starting to crack. Everyone in the room froze as Steve snapped his head towards them. His [Y/N] was visibly shaking and begging inside there. There was nothing that’s going to stop him from getting to her. “OPEN IT NOW.”

Tony reached forward and pressed the button, ignoring his shaky fingers, having the chance to be on the receiving end of Steve’s anger but never at this level. As the door retreated, Steve made a run for it.

“[Y/N]!” He knelt down in front of her, reaching forward to calm her. He could feel second hand charges zapping his fingers just from touching her arm but didn’t even flinch. All that mattered was her.

“[Y/N], oh god, [Y/N].” Steve kept muttering as he tried to scoop her to his arms but she kept resisting, probably never even noticing that he was there.

“[Y/N]-” He whimpered as she kept pushing against his chest. Tears streamed freely as she shook. Steve could feel the excruciating pain from the current surging in him but it was nothing. Seeing [Y/N] like this was hell.

“Please please please stop. I’d do anything just please stop!” She cried, out, her nails scratching down her neck in desperation.

“Please stop! I can’t. I promise I’ll be good!” She cried as she held the contraption, trying hard to get it off. Pain tears settled on her eyes and cheeks. She tried to catch her breaths, the fear nestled in her eyes.

Steve knew that collar had to go. He took hold of the front, pulling it in different directions, not minding the charges of electricity surging up his arms. The collar broke in half and Steve threw it in its rightful place on the ground.

[Y/N] fell back to his arms from the action, still breathing heavily. Her sobs were shaky and her gaze were no less terrified. Steve placed his hands on her cheeks, cupping them gently but she hasn’t even laid her eyes on him. “[Y/N], it’s me, it’s Steve.”

“It’s me, [Y/N]. Steve’s here, okay?” Steve tried to pat her cheek, trying to get her snap out of it. But her attention was occupied, trapped in her own traumatized mind.

“I’m here, I’m here.” He tried to shake her awake, holding her close and damn near sobbing himself. This was all his fault. [Y/N] won’t be in this position if it weren’t for him.

“I told you I’ll be here.” He tried to strap a smile on his face in hopes that it would be what she needed to come back to him. She had always been there for him but he let this happen to her. A memory crossed his mind.

_“You’re my hero. Okay?” [Y/N] took hold of both of his cheeks and made her look at him. She stared right at him with a smile on her face. She wanted him to understand, to know that she means it. “You’re my hero.”_

“I’m your hero, right?” It sparked something in him, he forced a smile on his lips with his eyes bloodshot. He knew he needed to be strong for her. “I’m your hero. That’s why I’m here.”

“So I’m going to need you to look at me, okay?” Steve tried to sound as hopeful as he can but one can only pretend to a limit. [Y/N]’s sobs fell to whimpers, her body flinching, the look of fear painted on her face and stare as blank as ever. Steve just couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Steve needs you right now…” His voice cracked as he finally teared up, looking at the woman he loves break in front of him. He placed her hand on his cheek, bowing his head as he let his tears fall. “I need you..please…”

When he was starting to lose hope, a hand was weakly placed on the nape of his neck.   
“Ste…ve…?” [Y/N]  finally breathed out, voice shaky. Steve pulled away just in time to witness her eyes finally shifted towards his and he almost cried in joy.

“Yes! It’s Steve,” he clutched her to his chest, his head resting on her chest as her hands weakly wrapped around his neck. He pulled her close to him as if she’d be taken away from him again.

He breathed in, enveloping himself in her presence. Steve wanted to relax himself to the fact that she was here but how he could feel her fingers by his neck shake made his gut wrench. He pulled away, eyes brimmed with tears as he look up to her. “Oh god, I’m so so sorry.”

“This is all my fault. I’m so sorry,” he apologized, hand reaching up to wipe [Y/N]’s tears. She flinched at the affection, shaking at the slightest. The [Y/N] he knew was there but the fear had consumed her. This is all his fault. “God, what did they do to you?”

“Steve…” [Y/N] whimpered, reaching down to let herself cry in his arms. She would open her mouth but only sobs would come out.  
“I- I didn’t- they- I would- they don’t- stop…” She breathed out, her ability to speak escaped her.

Steve shushed her, running his hand down her hair to calm her. “I’m here, okay? Just focusing on me, I’m right here. You’re safe now,” he cooed.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” he promised, taking his own words to heart. [Y/N] relaxed in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck as she buried her face on the crook of his neck.

“Alright?” He asked, only getting a weak nod as a reply. Steve secured her in his arms. She was probably too weak to do anything. But that’s okay, she’s done enough, he’ll take it from here.

“I’m here,” he whispered to her ear, slowly standing up as he felt her go limp to his chest, slipping unconscious. “I got you.”

“I’ll be right here.” He clutched into protectively, her head resting on his chest. He reached down and pressed his lips lightly on her forehead, heart wrenching to feel her flinch under his hold.

“I’ll always be here,” he whispered to her skin, danger lurking on his words when he realized the people he was about to face next. If he didn’t protect her before, he will now.

Steve finally walked back to the door of the chamber with [Y/N] in his arms. All eyes were on him, all stunned and speechless. No wonder witnessing the scene that unfolded in front of them. Steve paid them no mind, the only thing he could think of was getting [Y/N] to a safe place.

Steve was about to pass them when Tony stepped forward, finally snapping from his trance. “What the hell was that?”

Steve’s glance was far-off, ignoring Tony, having better things to do. He had something different in his eyes, an aura they haven’t seen before. Natasha stepped forward.

“Steve, what the hell are you doing-” Natasha reached forward to stop him, only to be frozen by Steve’s glare, cold in every word.

 **“Don’t,”**  he growled, jaw clenched and ice in his eyes.

Steve glared at anyone around them, daring them to step closer. They all unconsciously froze on their steps. He continued to walk out of the room with no one stopping him. There was something in him that just enveloped the whole room in a second. He was ready to do anything for [Y/N] and he wouldn’t hesitate.

Natasha felt chills up her spine. Sam gulped, glancing towards Bucky in worry. He hasn’t seen Steve like that, ever.

Bucky only sighed as he watched Steve leave the room with a shaking [Y/N] in his arms.  _Why doesn’t anyone ever listen to him?_  “It never ends well.”


	30. Chapter 30

****

It might have been only minutes, perhaps an hour or even more. Steve brought her to his room, making sure to lock the door and order Jarvis to not let anyone in absolutely any circumstance unless he says so.

Steve was still clutching [Y/N] to his chest while she just held a hand around her neck, calming herself that nothing was around it anymore.

“I’m here, I’m here,” Steve kept whispering to her ear, it being the only thing he can do for her at the moment. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You’re safe now.” He smoothed her hair with his hand as she straddled him, her forehead resting on his shoulder. She was finally calm, her sobs were reduced to labored breaths.

“That’s it, breathe,” he cooed, easing her with his words. Steve knew she still held her damaged throat, her hand most likely painted with drops of blood. But it wasn’t what mattered, all that’s important now is that nothing is wrapped around her neck. “It’s not there anymore,” he added.

“Steve,” she croaked out after what felt like hours.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Steve warily asked as she pulled away from him. She glanced at him with recovering bloodshot eyes. Steve had his hand on her hip for support just in case her body give out.

[Y/N] stared at him, looking him in the eye with a little quirk on the edge of her lips. “Thank you for coming back,” she muttered.

Steve felt his chest tightened at her words. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and she melted into his touch. He doesn’t deserve her.

“I should’ve never left you,” he whispered, arms unconsciously tightening around her waist. “Letting you go was the hardest thing I ever had to do.”

“So why did you?” [Y/N] asked, it being the million dollar question. Steve glanced up, disappointed in himself to the sight of her, eyes red and scarlet streaks decorating her neck, and it destroyed him to know that it was all because of him.

“It was the only way,” he breathed out, “the only thing I could do.”

“Looking back now-” he shook his head, laughing lightly at how stupid he was- “its not as good as a plan as I thought it would be.”

[Y/N] tilted her head to the side, half observing him to know what he meant. “What do you mean?”

“I thought I could protect you if I could get you to leave,” he confessed, smiling before he glanced up at her. Now that he said it out loud, he can’t believe he ever though it would work.

[Y/N] stared at him for the longest time. She had her expression neutral, almost seemed like she was buffering on her own. Steve waited patiently for her, opening her mouth but then closing it, trying hard to find the right words. Steve listened intently until she opened her mouth.

“Are you  _ **fucking** thick_, Steven?”

“That’s one of the most cliche strategy in the whole world, like what the hell,” she complained, slapping his chest.

[Y/N] ran a hand down her face. She just couldn’t believe that that was the reason for all of this. Steve cannot have done anything more idiotic than this to date. She actually got tortured for that nonsense.

“The only way to surely keep something safe is to keep it close,” she scolded, flicking his forehead, emitting a low groan from him. “You should know that.”

“Or make sure you cut all ties, bury all evidence and make it fade out of existence in other people’s eyes but that’s too complicated for you,” she muttered in one breath, eyes shifting to the side before looking back at him.

“And you could’ve fucking told me,” she ended. The rush of ideas that she could’ve made to help him. Though the irritation in her eyes melted as her tone softened when she was again reminded of what kind thinking Steve has. “I could’ve done something…”

He didn’t have to do that. He didn’t have to make that decision. She could’ve taken those problems away. But, as always, he acted on instinct, on principle. He had pure intentions but look where that got him.

He reached up, placing his hand to rest on her cheek. A weak and sad smiled settled painfully on his lips. He can never look at her in confidence again after what happened.  “I’m sorry. My fear got the best of me. I wanted to keep you safe and instead, this happen.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. If I knew, then I would done it different,” he whimpered, the hand on her cheek fell as did his head, staring down in shame like he couldn’t look her in the eyes anymore.   
“But that doesn’t change things anymore, right?” His tone bitter and filled with self-hatred that it made her chest tighten.

[Y/N] sighed in defeat. She really wants to be angry at him, even just a little upset. But all she could feel is disappointment and pity. He did do his best. And it wasn’t like she was the only one that suffered for his poorly made choices.

“Babe?” [Y/N] lowly muttered, just enough from Steve to raise his head and listen. [Y/N] silently looked down on him, studying his features and carving them to her mind before her palm collided with his cheek.

Steve’s head was snapped to the side as his eyes were bulged in surprise. It wasn’t hard a hard slap or anything since she didn’t have enough energy for that. But it was sudden enough to shock him and snap him out of his trance. “That’s for breaking up with me,” [Y/N] deadpanned.

Another one slap at the same cheek before he could even register the first one. “That’s for the weeks in hell you’ve put me through,” she added.

“And that’s…” [Y/N] raised her hand again and Steve immediately closed his eyes, this time bracing himself. But it only cupped his cheek and lifted his head, in time for [Y/N] to reach down and press her lips to his.

Steve blinked his eyes in shock before they fluttered closed at the feeling of her lips on his. It wasn’t long before they both melted into the kiss and let the tension drift away. Their hold on each other tightened as [Y/N] pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, emitting a sigh from the soldier. She pulled away, their faces only an inch away.

“That’s for putting me first before everything else,” she whispered as she gazed down on him through hooded lids.

Steve was left in a trance, looking up at her like she was a goddess among men. She had that gentle smile decorating her lips and that welcoming presence that made him feel like home. Steve felt like crying.

[Y/N] saw his eyes water and immediately panicked. Her calm form disappeared as she tried to wipe Steve’s eyes before his tears fall. Her anxiety grew as she remembered what she just did to him.  “Oh god, did I hit you too hard? I’m sorry, I’m sorry, oh shit. I’m so sorr-”

Steve cut her off when he tightened his arms around her and rested his head on her chest like a terrified child clutching to its mother.  “Why did I ever think that was a good idea?” He muttered.

[Y/N] chuckled, running her hand through his hair. “Well, I’ll give you props for the pure intention. It was honestly fool proof enough.”

“I was going to move away because I felt like I was going to kill your ass if I stay. But you forgot one major detail…” she trailed, raising her eyebrows, almost prompting him to finish.

“You love me?”

“I’m fucking stubborn.”

They both said at the same time and Steve pulled away and raised an eyebrow at her. [Y/N] grinned and shrugged. “Oh, yeah, that too,” [Y/N] added.

They both laughed, his body shaking and he felt the strain of his lips. How long has it since he laughed and smiled like this?

She finally eased off, playing with his hair as she focused on it. Her tone started to sound more thoughtful. “Do you know the reason why I’m here is because I wanted to talk to you?”

“I wasn’t here to beg you to come back to me,” [Y/N] cleared. She may have not been thinking straight but her ego was still well intact.

“But I wanted to ask so bad,” she trailed, her words having a longing tone as she remembered herself in the past days, “ _why?_ ”

She laughed. “Because I didn’t believe a word you said.”

“You didn’t?” He asked.

She shrugged. “Didn’t want to.”

[Y/N] continued her story as Steve listened intently to her word, visualizing it to his mind as she went on.

“So I went here, to the tower, eyes probably still bloodshot. Going straight to your room, only to find it empty.”

“I was panicking, I thought you left, that you were gone. That you actually left me. But everyone else was here.” She remembered, sneaking right under the avengers’ noses when they were all preoccupied with their movie.

“I went to your office, trying to see something. But nothing again, all I saw was evidence of you there.” She remembered seeing the unorganized stacks of paper everywhere. The deep imprint left on his chair that might have meant hours upon hours of not moving from the same spot. [Y/N] wouldn’t believe it was Steve’s office if she literally hadn’t seen his name on the door. “You really kept a lot to your office.”

Steve pursed his lips and looked apologetically at her. “I didn’t take it well too.”

“You better,” she muttered to herself before she continued.

“So I kept snooping.” [Y/N] remembered laughing at the reports no question were written by a sleep deprived Steve. “Somehow being around your stuff really calmed me after weeks of no communication- I know it’s weird don’t even say it.”

Steve comically zipped his lips shut which made her roll her eyes and let out a soft chuckle before she continued.  
“But when I got to the reports you made, which had grammatical mistakes mind you,” she pointed at him with a face that meant she was going to make him correct all of those. Her gaze changed as she remembered what happened next, a slight chill crawled its way up her spine.   
“I felt a hand on my shoulder.”

“I leaned over, just in time to dodge a blade to my neck.” [Y/N] remembered the flash of red before she met cold dead green eyes glaring back at her with a fury she wasn’t ready for.

“It was Romanova. One thing led to another, before I knew it I was fighting the Avengers in their own living room, dodging arrows that were coming out of nowhere. ”

“So then I ran,” she croaked, hand going behind her to touch the small of her back, flinching when she touched on that certain spot. “Before I knew it, something latched onto my back, immeasurable pain surging through. I screamed then I blacked out.”

“When I woke up, in that little room, on the floor, a collar was around my neck.” Her hand was moved to her neck, tracing over the scratch marks she placed there herself.

“Imagine my panic,” she chuckled at him but there was no humor to it.

“I didn’t want it on, I tried to remove it but then it activated,” she continued on, her hands were slowly starting to shake.

“I couldn’t even hear Stark’s rambling  or anything but the ringing in my ears.” She was smiling but the glassiness of her eyes showed the truth.

“I just wanted it to be over. I was completely useless in there,” her voice cracked as her eyebrows furrowed, trying to hold everything back.

“My brain just froze and I was-” Steve didn’t let her finish her words. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to his chest. She quickly latched on to him; he felt every hitch in her breaths that she tried to hold in. She gripped Steve right and let her voice crack. “-so scared…”

“Shh… I have you now,” he shushed, trying his best to calm her and himself from marching down to Tony and punching his face in. All that’s stopping him right now is the woman in his arms. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.”

“I promise you that,” he repeated, coaxing her with his words. The images of her shaking form on the floor of that prison made him sick in the stomach.

“No one’s ever going to touch you.” The danger lurking in his tone only reassured [Y/N]. She has never felt safe in another person other than herself, only Steve.

[Y/N] closed her eyes, trying to wrap her head around where she is right now and that is in Steve’s arms. Everything is okay. “I love you,” she breathed out.

Steve pressed his lips on her forehead before he muttered to her skin. “I love you too.”

They were quiet, both enveloping themselves on the silence and each other’s presence. [Y/N] had her head resting on his chest with Steve leaning on the bed frame. She was playing with his fingers mindlessly as he watched her featured. They knew what they were doing, procrastinating, trying to avoid the inevitable. They knew there were problems to be faced out there. They knew they still had to face them.

“So, what are we gonna do now?” [Y/N] piped up from out of the blue while she was pressing her hand on Steve to check the size gap of their fingers.

Steve sighed, his stare was far off. He has been thinking of this. And this might be the only way. “What we should’ve done from the beginning.”

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, confused before Steve glanced down and smiled.  _“Tell the truth.”_

[Y/N] stared at him as he did back, her face was neutral before she deadpanned. “That’s possibly the stupidest and worst idea ever.”

Those people has seen the truth and giving them more would most likely not end as good as Steve would hope. No, they should think of something else. Like an escape route or a strategic plan, maybe they can blow up the tower and escape to the arctic-

“Are you with me on this?”

That made [Y/N] look up at him. She already had a plan along with a ready house far away. But those words sent it all down the drain. She was silently wishing he’d take that back and say he has a better idea. But Steve already made up his mind and that soft smile on his lips was enough to make her reach forward and lace her finger with his.

She sighed in defeat, “Let’s do it.”

* * *

Nothing ever ends well with them, why wouldn’t anyone listen to Bucky. He knew this was coming one day. He just didn’t think it would be this soon.

The avengers are waiting in the living room, no one can say anything. They had no words and all still tense. Sam and Bucky knew some of those tension would inevitably land on them.

“Okay, I can’t take it anymore,” Tony muttered as he ran a hand down his face. He pointed to the two soldiers on the couch.  “The two of you knew  _all along_ and didn’t tell us?!”

Sam took a deep breath and raised his hands. “Cap made me promise not to tell and a promise is a promise.”

“It’s not our position to tell,” Bucky monotoned.

“How long have you two known?” Natasha peeked up after a long time of brooding. She was by Clint’s side and was looking down at the floor. She’d never admit it but that glare Steve gave her made her spine crawl. She can’t believe he’d do that for someone like [Y/N].  “Were you even planning to tell us?”

“Steve promised that he would,” Bucky answered.

“Then that turned out great, didn’t it?” Clint asked. He has been trying to be on the neutral side of things. With everything that had happened, he figured at least one need to be trying to keep a level head.

“Believe me, we know,” Sam agreed.

“Why would you even tolerate him?” Natasha firmly snapped. The flashback of Steve looking like he was ready to kill everyone in that room kept popping in her mind. There was no way that was Steve Rogers, the Steve she knows would never look at his fellow teammates like that. “It’s clear that she’s brainwashed him!”

“That’s overreacting and I would know,” Bucky answered, almost rolling his eyes.

“Really?” Tony exploded after speechlessly pinching the bridge of his nose with his legs propped up on the couch. He just can’t keep quiet anymore. “Were you even there when Cap freaked out inside that room?!”

“He looked like he was going to kill someone!” Tony could swear he saw the look of death in Steve’s eyes. He felt like a chunk of his years was bit off just because of it.

“He probably would have,” Bucky muttered under his breath.

“Excuse me?” Tony raised his head and turned towards Bucky who had a face that screamed can’t-be-bothered. Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath upon hearing. Here he is trying to keep everyone calm and not pour gas on the fire, but Bucky just wouldn’t cooperate.

“Did you even see how [Y/N] was in there?” Bucky started, narrowing his eyes at Stark. How Tony and Natasha has been going on like they were the victims here when he saw with his own eyes how they only watched [Y/N] get tortured. “She was writhing,” he hissed through clenched teeth.

Tony made a second take, blinking his eyes in disbelief. “Did, did I just hear wrong?” He glanced over to Bruce who was keeping his thoughts to himself through all of this while he was pointing to his ear. He turned back to Barnes and squinted his eyes.   
“Are you defending her?”

Sam wanted to stop Bucky’s mouth before it rams them to a wall before Steve can get here. But he had to admit, Bucky had a point.  
“You did took it way too far, Tony,” Sam admitted the horrific shouts of help from [Y/N] was ringing in his ear again.

His eyes shifted to Natasha who had her jaw slack as she listened to the two. “Both of you did.”

“Oh really?” Natasha deadpanned, her tone neutral but you could how ticked she was though the sarcasm of her words. “Because you’re only ones that saw something wrong with it.”

“She was screaming you to stop,” Sam reminded.

“She dislocated my shoulder,” Natasha pointed out.

“She wasn’t fighting back in there when you kept on electrocuting her.”

“We had to catch her, its not my fault she really hates tazers,” Tony reasoned, eyes narrowing as he defended himself.

“You put her on a shock collar!” Sam exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. These two just wouldn’t grasp on the fact that they have a wrong here too.

“That’s not the point here,” Natasha firmly argued. She glanced over the two with a coldness hidden in her stare. “You two knew that Steve has been conspiring with [Y/N] and didn’t bother to tell us.”

“She’s a watch list criminal, do you realize how fucking serious this is? This isn’t the kind of secret you hide!” Natasha scolded, her calm stature already breaking. She then proceeded on ranting about how this was a big deal. Clint was actively trying to get her to calm down while Tony was backing her up on it. Sam tried to balance it out and help her seek reason as Bruce was holding Tony back. It all ended when a hand collided with a couch loudly.

“It doesn’t matter!” Bucky boomed back. The whole room fell to a silence at his violent outburst. There wasn’t a lot of times Bucky would raise his voice. “It’s Steve’s decision whether to let us know or not. It’s his life, it’s his mistake, it’s his responsibility. It’s not ours to meddle with.”

Thankfully, they listened. They understood Bucky’s point. This one was on Steve and  they shouldn’t blame each other for it. It would just be pointless to ask questions to people with no answers.

“You still could’ve said something,” Tony muttered out of the blue, not accustomed to not having the last word in an argument.

“We could’ve avoided this,” he added as Bucky groaned out, placing his head in his hands in disappointment. Clearly, Tony didn't  get a single word he said.

“Avoided it how?” Bucky muttered to his palms, already too damn tired of all of this.

“Maybe if you told us?” Tony shrugged, not letting go of his point. Bucky ran a hand down his face, contemplating of different things he can do to Tony at the moment. I mean, the guy was a genius, really amazing. But he just kept on asking something he already answered a few moments ago.

“What do you think would’ve happened if we told you?” He narrowed his eyes at Tony, hoping this time the sarcasm of his words would stick.

“Steve would just snap out of it, turn on her and everything will be back to normal?” He asked, a mocking tone  rolling out of his tongue easily. He leaned forward to Tony, almost challenging him of some sort. .  “Yeah, because Steve has always been the obedient follower, hasn’t he?”

You could cut the tension with a knife. And Clint just couldn’t take it anymore since he knew just one more minute and they’d be throwing punches all over the place.

“Hey, hey, hey. That’s enough,” Clint interrupted before things got too heated and not even his arrows could stop it. “How about we wait for Cap to clear this whole thing before we tear each other’s heads off? That’s sounds good.”

Clint glanced over to everyone who either nodded or bowed their heads. Clint checked that one off as a victory and also a first. He muttered a low ‘thank you’. He started patting Natasha’s hand who only snapped him.

Clint shifted his eyes from the pissed woman beside her to the figure appearing by the elevators. Clint saw it first than anyone.“Cap?”

That made everyone turn their head but what they saw next really did something. “And… company,” Clint trailed, not knowing how to introduce someone like that.

[Y/N] looked like a mess, thankfully not like before. Her neck was already bandaged and her eyes were still puffy. At least know she could walk normally.  Wrote anyone can say anything harming, Bruce stepped in first.   
“Are you here to finally tell us something?”

Steve’s glance fell to [Y/N] who was looking at him with hope. She tightened her hold on his hand and nodded. Steve too a deep breath before facing the judgment audience yet again.  _Well, here goes nothing._  
“We’re here to tell you the truth.”

* * *

“And yeah,” Steve concluded. Finally looking up after telling the story. “That’s it.”

They’re audience we’re all speechless. All staring at the couple with stunned expressions. The only think missing was a buffering symbol in front of their faces. Bruce leaned forward, clearing his throat. “So this has been going on for more than a year?”

“Yes,” [Y/N] answered with a straight face. The silence echoed in the room as they simultaneously tried to decipher when did Steve start to act different.

“I’m confused,” Clint announced, narrowing his eyes at the couple. “You mean all the missions Steve went through was with you?”

“A part of them, yes.” [Y/N] nodded towards him.

“You’re where all the tips come from?” Clint cleared up.

“Most of them.”

“And what do you get in return?” Bucky asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

[Y/N] pursed her lips and shrugged. “I get to bring him around and scare the living shit out of him.”

“Seriously?” Sam asked again, this being the first he ever heard this story.

[Y/N] nodded, face still void of emotion. “It was fun, really entertaining.”

Sam hummed in understanding and everyone didn’t have any questions, probably speechless up until Tony opened his mouth. “Then he develops feelings and you develop feelings then you kiss and it was happily ever after up until this moment, “Tony mocked in a high pitched tone, rolling his eyes. “What a nice story.”

“Where are the parts where she’s a merciless killer because, Rogers, you seem to remove that part from the story.” His tone was pure condescension. [Y/N] felt Steve stiffen up and clench his fist at Tony’s harsh words. [Y/N] tightened her hold on him, wordlessly telling him to calm down.

“Tony, calm down for a moment,” Bruce advised, trying to wrap his head around the story and not on another one of Tony’s rants.

“Oh really, Bruce?” He turned over to Bruce who sighed when he saw that look on Tony’s face. “Why don’t we show them what we found?”

The mood of the room quickly turned as Tony glanced back at [Y/N] with his arms crossed confidently. “Jarvis, show her the files.”

“Right away, sir,” Jarvis complied. A screen hologram appeared before them with the files Tony has been obsessing about for the past weeks. “We’ve been looking more into that Hydra file and we found this.”

He clicked on a certain file and without a doubt, [Y/N] was included there like a criminal caught on camera. “The children missing from all around the state was registered in one of its files and you are found on the same file they were.”

Tony faced back and raised an eyebrow [Y/N] who clenched her jaw. “Really suspicious, huh?”

“Because a Hydra ally sounds more likely than what?” He snickered, mocking clear in his words. “A misunderstood vigilante looking for a sidekick to make fun of?”

With those words Steve just couldn’t hold back with Tony’s ignorant comments. He clenched his eyes tight and began “Tony, can you just-”

“It’s fine,” [Y/N] interrupted, holding onto Steve’s hand as she tried to convince him with his eyes to stand down. She knew what he might do if she lets go and as much as she’d enjoy witnessing Tony being punched in the face, it would not help their situation at the moment.

She glanced towards everyone, getting herself ready to let it out. I mean, they were already planning to tell the truth right? A few more won’t hurt her.

“I can explain, everything,” she breathed out. This is probably the first time she ever said those words to anyone.

Tony huffed, leaning back to his chair, rolling his eyes then sending a warning glare at [Y/N]. “Well, it better be good or I’m bringing out the taser again.”


	31. Chapter 31

“There’s a group new rising from the shadows. I only knew of them months ago. I would put my money down that they are one of the most terrible out there,” [Y/N] started, the attention of every Avenger directed at her.

“From what I’ve found they have agents in the inside, both Shield and Hydra,” she remembered. [Y/N] saw how almost everyone reacted to that part, tensing over what she had said. Even Steve who leaned down with his eyebrows furrowed. She nodded, understanding their reactions.

“I know, right? And I thought Hydra was already secret. This was like… overkill,” she chuckled, amused. The first time she actually found out, she was laughing.

Steve shook his head lightly, just enough to signal her that this wasn’t the best time to make jokes. She understood and the grin on her face fell as she cleared her throat and continued. “So from what I’ve discovered they have been long in operation, nothing much, just recruitment and observing.”

“I almost labeled them as nothing. I mean, it wasn’t my problem if some Shield and Hydra people decided to be double agents for some cult. But I tried to dig more just for sheer curiosity as to how they kept this so well under the wraps. What I found was a bit more than I could chew.”

She paused for a moment and that’s when everyone felt the whole room shift. There was just something about [Y/N]’s aura as she continued the story that made it so spine-chilling, like it was personal. “They weren’t some harmless group that just had a kink for watching. They were gathering data. Every move of theirs was something that would take me days to find. Not long, I saw patterns and got them where I wanted. I sneaked into one of their computers. ”

“I found history of small scale attacks but it wasn’t something to be alarmed of. What really got me was the  _‘plan: reform’_.” [Y/N] glanced over everyone, her voice and expression both staying neutral.

“It doesn’t sound much but believe me, after I finished reading. I had chills worse than anything I’ve faced before. And I’ve faced you guys before that,” she perked up, her infamous smirk coming out. She was met with unamused and uncomfortable looks around the room which she only raised an eyebrow at, confused that maybe they just didn’t get her joke.

Though it was all cleared up when Steve took hold of her hand and squeezed it. [Y/N] turned over to him and whispered lowly. “Not the time?”

Steve shook his head. “No.”

[Y/N] pursed her lips and only shrugged nonchalantly. “Alrighty then.”

“Plan: reform was inhumane in every sense of the word. It’s method were close to one of HYDRA’s.” Her eyes drifted towards Bucky for a moment who didn’t look too happy to hear about all of this.

“Basically, they are thinking of making a whole new type of soldiers of their own, child soldiers to be exact,” she hissed out. No matter how many times she says it, describing  _‘plan: reform’_ still tasted like poison in her mouth and she has seen a lot. And judging by the faces the avengers showed, their reactions weren’t far from hers.

Her gaze landed towards Tony whose eyes were set to the floor as he listened. Their eyes caught contact as she narrowed her eyes at him. “That’s where the missing children you’ve been going off about enters the picture.”

“What you don’t know is that it isn’t only happening in this state but all over the world. Because from what I’ve searched, they experiment with diversity too.”

[Y/N] turned over to Steve with her forehead furrowed and voice softer. “They took too many ideas from HYDRA that I had to make a closer look which forced me to have closer encounter with them,” she reasoned, wanting him to know that. Steve nodded in understanding as Natasha had to be restrained by Clint to prevent her from running her mouth at the moment.

“Their methods are one of the worsts I’ve ever seen and they can get fast results and those are the ones you should look out for,” she ended, finally glancing around the room. The people had melancholy faces as they tried to comprehend the new information handed to them, having no idea how to react to it.

“Is this all true?” Natasha asked, glaring at her, challenging [Y/N] with her eyes. She had no time with made up stories.

“I’m a criminal genius, not a story writer,” [Y/N] scoffed. Of course that would be their first question out of everything else.

“They’re that serious?” Sam asked again, just making sure.

[Y/N] sighed, wishing she can answer no. “Would I give this much effort if they weren’t?”

“Believe me, I don’t like this as much as the other person. I mean, kidnap children to be your lab rats? That’s evil even I can’t reach.” [Y/N] raised her arms in surrender, inner humor still shining through the situation. But soon it faded when she saw how occupied everyone was.

They were quiet for a while, absorbing what they’ve found out. They were all so uneasy. If what she’s saying is true, then this had all went right under their noses. Suddenly, they were all in doubt of everything they know.

Tony couldn’t accept it or maybe it just scared him, but nevertheless he still didn’t trust her. “If this is all true and you’re so good at it. Why haven’t you attacked them yet?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I would if I could, but I can’t,” [Y/N] snapped at the billionaire, already had enough with his condescending attitude.

“They were too many of them and I had too little information to act before. I only received more intel this past week,” she hissed, hoping that it would stick in his numb skull.

Steve squeezed [Y/N]’s hand which immediately melted away her aggression as she glanced at him. She felt her chest tighten at the look of him. Steve resembled a kicked puppy.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” He whispered. If she really couldn’t handle these people then he could’ve helped her somehow. He even accused her of being part of Hydra when she only wanted to help.

“Because I thought I could handle them,” [Y/N] explained, placing her hand on his cheek and caressing it with her thumb fondly as he frowned.  “And I didn’t want to get you involved if it gets too dangerous.”

“That’s not what we talked about,” Steve said, meaning the agreement they had about secrets.

“I know,” she agreed, her hand falling from his cheek as she glanced down at their hands. “But part of why I visited here was to tell you about it. Thought you’d want to know.”

“Evenwhenyoudidbreakupwithme,” [Y/N] murmured in one go. Steve nodded, he may have a wrong there himself.

“So you came here for help?” Bruce asked, making things clear. The couple faced the doctor who was carefully analyzing the whole thing.

She shook her head, trying to remember the other reason she popped into the Avengers tower without thinking it through. “Not exactly.”

“I was just gonna ask for Steve’s, maybe Sam and Bucky too if I was feeling lucky.” [Y/N] pointed over the two soldiers on the couch who was taken back by the news. But they knew they would still help if they were asked.

“Are you really serious about helping?” Tony asked again, this time his words more filled with thought. “For all we know you can be in them.”

“I’m not,” she snapped. Something flashing in her eyes as if she was offended. “Their ways just interested me.”

“They could move in the shadows even better than Hydra or Shield combined,” [Y/N] emphasized. “I wasn’t able to catch a whiff of them until they made a mistake not long ago. I wouldn’t even know they were in operation.”

[Y/N] sat up straighter and tipped her head to the side as she frowned when a certain memory flashed in her mind.  “They also attacked some of my equipment so I take it personally.”

“Now you know how that feels,” Tony grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Tony,” Bruce scolded, effectively shutting him up for some time.

“[Y/L/N],” he called to which [Y/N] faced him almost professionally. The man removed the glasses from his face and sighed out, trying to calm himself. “Is this really your intention? With the whole HYDRA and missing children fiasco you’re in?”

“Ultimately, yes,” she answered almost instantly.

“So you’re saying you’ve never been with HYDRA?” Natasha interrupted, knowing it was the burning question everyone was thinking.

[Y/N] turned towards her with a stoic expression. “No. I’m not with them. But I work some jobs. In exchange, they work some of mine,” she confessed with a straight face. 

“I’m not proud of it,” she added, her voice low as she did. “But I can’t say I regret it.”

She glanced at Steve who was silent as he only listened. It didn’t sit well with Steve, [Y/N] could see that clearly. But this was better then lying in his face.  “It got me the information I needed.”

“Which is?” Clint inquired.

[Y/N] shook her head. “Can’t say.”

“I thought you wanted help?” Tony leaned back, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“And it’s not included in that help.”

“Are we supposed to trust you now?” Natasha asked, getting straight to the point.

“No,” [Y/N] answered instantly as if they should’ve known that from the start.

“I just want those people to be gone and fast,” [Y/N] deadpanned before she chuckled bitterly. “And let’s not pretend that you can.”

“Does this group have a name?” Bucky asked, leaning forward. He has been silent, most likely brooding ever since Hydra was introduced in the conversation.

[Y/N] shook her head. “Not I’m aware of.”

“Okay. Can I call in a team meeting?” Tony announced as he raised his hand, everyone’s attention in the room falling towards him. “Just a quick one.”

They all glanced towards each other, wordlessly agreeing. They all stood, ready to huddle up. Once Steve stood up with [Y/N]’s hand in his, Tony stopped him. “Without her.”

“She’s not part of the team so you gotta make a choice here, Cap.” Tony rolled his eyes, already bitchy that he even had to ask this questions “Us…” he pointed to the rest of the team before he pointed to [Y/N], “…or that.”

“I’ll go with her then,” Steve answered in an instant, stunning everyone around him for a while, even [Y/N] who didn’t expect that and had to make a double take.

Tony was taken back as he squinted at the captain, face contorting to disbelief. “What the hell, Rogers?” He barked.

Bucky rolled his eyes at Tony’s reaction and chuckled bitterly, earning everyone’s attention. “Save your breath, Stark. I already had a similar talk with him.”

“You’re ready to dump us for whatever the hell that woman is?” Tony pointed over at [Y/N] who only raised at eyebrow at him, not offended but more judging. She was about to say something condescending back but she felt Steve’s arm tense.

Steve narrowed his eyes at Tony, he really hoped he wouldn’t do this. [Y/N] squeezed his hand to catch his attention. She smiled as she egged him to go. “It’s fine, Steve. Go.”

Steve really didn’t want to leave [Y/N] after everything that had happened. She could see it clear as day but she only smiled warmly as she nodded. It was okay. Steve sighed, with a heavy heart he turned to Bucky. “Bucky, can you take [Y/N] to my room?”

“I’ll be right there after this, please,” Steve pleaded at his best friend. Bucky who was mostly silent nodded, knowing Steve needed to have a break. He also didn’t need to witness whatever  tantrum fight Tony and Steve was going to make later.

“Sure, Steve,” Bucky muttered before he nodded over to [Y/N] to follow him. She stood up and was right at his tail, everyone watched as they left the room. Sam could still feel the thick tension she left behind. He couldn’t deal with it.

Sam pointed towards where the two disappeared to, ready to join them. “Imma go with them.”

He gestured to all of this, moving his hands profusely. “You all settle this,” he suggested before backing up and following the two to a quieter more peaceful place.

Their quiet murmurs could be heard as they walked down the hall towards Steve’s room.   
“Oh, are the adults talking?” [Y/N] asked to which Bucky answered. “No, the morons are.”

[Y/N] hummed. “Cool.”

* * *

“She’s a valuable asset,” Bruce tried to explain again and again. He chose to be the sensible one here even if this was hard to believe in. “If what’s she’s saying is true, we’re going to need every help we can get.”

“Yeah, and not to compliment her but if  she has trouble with whatever psycho cult we’re facing, then we’re going to need her on our side,” Clint agreed, for once trying to be the voice of reason.

“I’m sorry but does everyone in this damn tower forgot who she is?” Tony reminded them again, glancing towards the people around the table. “She’s [Y/N] fucking [Y/L/N]. For all we know she’s using this as an alibi to get away.”

“Do you actually think she’d go to these measures just to mess with you?” Steve narrowed his eyes at Tony, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His patience was already hanging by the thread as it is. He still hasn’t accepted what Tony did to [Y/N] and he’s still doing this shit when she just wants to help.

“She has played with us before, hasn’t she?” Natasha spat, reminding him of all the times the Avengers has suffered the consequences for [Y/N]’s actions. She has had several injuries as well as broken egos because of the times they tried to catch [Y/N].

“She won’t do it again,” Steve promised in [Y/N]’s place.  Natasha couldn’t hold her tongue back anymore.

“Judging by her past behaviors, those words mean nothing,” Natasha snapped, not being to take more of Steve’s bullshit. Her teeth gritted inside her mouth, getting pissed. “Who are you to say that?”

“Her boyfriend and your superior,” Steve answered, not backing down from Natasha. Her face didn’t change, instead she stared back at Steve. You could almost feel the glare they were giving each other. Clint knew he had to stop it.

“Okaayyyy,” Clint interrupted, chuckling nervously to create a distraction between the two. “Ease up and put away your dicks. Let’s not pull out ranks here. Let’s just have a civilized conversation. Please,” he pleaded, looking firmly at the two, hoping they both backed down. With a look from Clint, Natasha finally leaned back on her chair though her glare hasn’t dropped yet.

“Whether or not she’s telling the truth we need her,” Steve reasoned towards Nat who seemed unswayable. “The cost would be far too great if it turns out to be true.”

Steve’s eyes glanced over to Tony who dropped his gaze, listening. His brows furrowed as he tried to do much to convince Nat. She and Tony needed to see the bigger picture here. There were lives at stake. “Are you really prepared to possibly sacrifice all those lives just so you can prove something?”

Natasha didn’t break her eye contact but she pondered on his words. He had a point, it would be on her conscience. She even glanced at Tony before finally giving up. “Fine,” she snapped. “Go do what you want.”

“We’ll help her but she has to be here when she does it.” She put her foot down, even before could Steve could sigh in relief. “There’s no way she’s getting out of this tower.”

“Add to that, there is no way she can walk around my stuff without being cuffed,” Tony added, it being one of his rules.

Steve sputtered at that. Flashbacks of [Y/N] thrashing and crying in his arms appeared on his mind. He just promised that he would never allow that. There was no way. “Tony, no.”

“We already established that she’ll be an ally and she’s here to help,” Steve reminded everyone, even glancing towards Bruce and Clint to back him up  but both only averted their eyes from him.

“No no, you established that,” Tony corrected, he showed no expression but the pure tone of confession was right there laced in his words.  “I mean, was that really the reason why she’s here, Rogers?”

“Because from what I’ve remembered, the reason she’s here is because she’s caught.” Steve bit the inside of his cheek. He opened his mouth to defend [Y/N] but Tony interrupted him, wanting to quicken things up already.

“Pick, she gets hand cuffs or another shock collar,” Tony firmly demanded as he glared Steve down. He wanted to send the message over that there was no use fighting this. This was his bargain, it was a take-it-or-leave-it situation.“Don’t think I can’t make another one in a pitch.”

Steve glanced around the room to see his fellow teammates all looking up to him. Tony and Natasha’s stare was unforgiving, Bruce chose not to force Cap, already knowing how tensed this whole thing was while Clint only looked at him hopefully, egging him to just say yes and finish this whole thing.

Outnumbered, his fists clenched and his teeth gritted. He could only picture his [Y/N] in cuffs and his vision almost flashed red. Pure rage coursed through his veins as he hissed through his teeth. “Fine.”


	32. Chapter 32

“She’ll be staying in my room,” Steve repeated after hearing Tony’s outrageous demands.

“The cuffs are bad enough as it is,” Steve insisted, “She’s staying in my room.”

“If she’s going to stay in my tower then she’s going to have to get back to that room where she can be monitored,” Tony argued back.  He would not have [Y/N] fucking [Y/L/N] roaming freely inside the tower.

“I’ll monitor her enough,” Steve confidently countered to which made Tony sighed. Apparently, deciding on the conditions [Y/N] had to live with took longer than it had to. Bruce already retreated to his lab, choosing to let the others decide whatever to do with the situation as to save him from the unneeded stress. Clint though is on standby, knowing this conversation would most likely end in something that would need a referee.

“She doesn’t have to be treated like an animal no matter how much you want to prove something, Tony,” Steve pointed out, both glancing towards Natasha and Tony to get the point through. Clint was about to step in and calmly suggest for Steve to cool it a bit before it gets taken the wrong way but it was too late. Natasha finally snapped.

“You know from the very start [Y/N] had to be stopped, Steve,” she reminded. “She went over people like they’re just her playthings, remember?”

“She didn’t care about the consequences. And we were left to take it all because for some reason she always knew how to frame us for everything she does. She’s that kind of person, don’t let her fool you with whatever she’s pulling.” Natasha could remember, clear as day just what [Y/N] is capable of. Manipulating Steve wasn’t any less of her.

“You’re smarter than that,” she spat out, wishing she can just drill the information to his thick head. “[Y/N] may look like she’s trying to help but we know just how mischievous she can be so who knows?”

Steve was unswayed, like everything she said just breezed right through him. His expression didn’t change, still the cold hard look he had since the beginning. [Y/N] really had her claws in him deep.

“Steve, she has killed people,” she reminded him firmly, about this close into smacking some sense into him.

Nat had no idea what she’s saying that Steve couldn’t hold his tongue back anymore. “You say that as if you’ve never done it before.”

Natasha’s jaw clenched as she kept her face neutral. “I’ve tried to stop.”

Steve’s brows furrowed. “And did you?”

“Woah, Cap,” Clint interrupted, going in between the two in a pinch. Though he did push them both away from way other the two didn’t break eye contact, not backing down. Clint’s eyes shifted towards the two avengers in hopes that he can still put out the fires before it roared and make a whole lot of mess. “Let’s not go down a road we’re going to regret later-”

Natasha’s eyes burned with silent fury. She tried not to lose her cool because who knows how much [Y/N] has gotten to him but Steve knew just how to push her buttons. She shoved Clint out of the way and took a step forward. “Why are you defending her?”

“I get that there’s something with you two but get a damn brain, Rogers,” she demanded. Her brows furrowing as her tone have gotten harsher with every word, losing her composure at how naive Steve was being.

“We only find out about things she’s not that keen on hiding. What about those she really wants to hide? Will we ever know?” Natasha wanted Steve to question his so called loyalty to that thing. But all she got was the same face as when they started.

“How much is she capable doing? Is she capable of overthrowing all of us?  
Who knows if this is one of her long con plans. It’s not any less of her,” she explained gently, hoping to finally get through with him.  He knows her and he knows when she was serious about something. But this time, she wasn’t right. He couldn’t be on her side this time.

“Nat. She’s not like that. I assure you. I know her,” Steve promised, like he has never been more sure about anything else in his entire life. Natasha searched his eyes for any sign of doubt and immediately felt discouraged. She sighed, there was no use. Steve was already too far gone.

“You may know her Steve, but we also do,” Tony finally interrupted when he saw the defeat flash in Natasha’s face. “She’s getting her own room. She’ll be monitored 24/7 so we can see whatever the hell she’ll do.”

“She’s a human, Tony,” Steve harshly reminded. His jaw was clenched in irate because he can’t believe Tony would treat her like she was some experiment up for monitored analyzation .

“She’s a criminal,” Tony firmly spat back, reminding Steve of what he’s been glossing over.

“No one in this tower is clean anyways,” Steve snapped.

That’s when the tension in the room immediately thickened tenfold. Tony and Natasha visibly tensed up while Steve kept his stand. Clint who was silently leaning over the couch almost fell at Steve’s words. The words  _‘oh shit’_  chanted in his mind as he watched the scene unfold in front of him with three very unstable and very pissed avengers. He chose not to get in between any of this for now.

“Do we all get our own cages now?” Steve breathed out as he continued, hoping what he’s getting at would drill into Tony’s brain.

Tony opened his mouth and found that there was no word, or comeback, to say to that. He closed his mouth and only managed to let out a sputtered and whiny answer. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he did. He just can’t get through with him right now. “Why are you making this so difficult?” Tony moaned but Steve paid him no mind.

“She’s going to stay here to help. If you want to keep her here then the less you can do is treat her like a person.”

“And that’s final,” Steve ended, turning his back on the two before they can argue with him anymore.

* * *

[Y/N] was waiting in his room with Bucky and Sam who awkwardly kept her company. She was on her back on Steve’s bed while Bucky and Sam were sitting at a couch.

“Things are getting pretty whack, huh?” [Y/N] piped out from the silence.  Sam couldn’t agree more.

“Yup.” Sam nodded. He has thought ever since he found out that when the rest of the team found out too, it would be quite a show. I mean, he knows that it won’t be go over smoothly but he didn’t expect it to be  _this_ messy.

Sam shrugged, he could still hear the faint voices of the three. “I mean, it’s not like Tony and Steve never argue. But it never reached this much that you can hear them through soundproof walls.”

[Y/N] nodded, taking a note of that that little fact. The silence inside the room was once again disturbed when this time Natasha’s voice echoed through the walls. It was fairly muffled but you could still sense the hostility by the sound of their voices.

Bucky saw how [Y/N]’s fingers would fidget, along with the stare-off-into-space look he knew too well. “Steve can handle them, don’t worry,” Bucky told in an attempt to ease her.

“I’m not worried for me,” [Y/N] corrected, waving that thought away. She wasn’t really thinking that sort of thing. “Steve and I had already talked about this. We have a plan B if this goes to shit,” she explained.

“Plan B?” Sam repeated, furrowing his brows in confusion.

“Forget about it.” [Y/N] shook her head before she pointed at both the men she was facing. “Who I’m worried about is you two.”

“How are you guys gonna get out of this?” [Y/N] started, finally making them realize the problem they got caught in.

“Your teammates practically see you as…  _accomplices_ to the crime.” She shrugged, watching as the soldier’s faces contort in realization. From when she and Steve entered the room, [Y/N] already knew that two were getting grilled with their own interrogation.

Sam and Bucky both shared a glance, only now understanding what the woman was saying. Sam shrugged towards Bucky, knowing to just hell with it. It’s not like they could do anything about it now that it’s already all out. “We’ll figure something out,” Bucky muttered.

[Y/N] nodded, pursing her lips before just blurting out. “Really?”

Bucky widened his eyes as he took a deep breath, leaned back to the couch and just let his arms fall slack to his side. He has given up; he’s pretty much done with all of this. Steve took his advice and it led to this so he’s not that keen in making anymore of those. He’s just hoping Steve would be smart about it but he knows that punk way too much to even pretend that was happening anytime soon.

“Here’s hoping,” Sam sighed, trying to put a smiley face back on Bucky’s unenthusiastic reaction. But [Y/N] could see his doubts too, with him tapping his fingers on his lap unconsciously for the past minutes.

Not too long, the door opened. Out came an emotionally tired Steve, tense shoulders but with a solemn face, who seemed to have barely left an argument alive. “Hey, babe,” [Y/N] greeted only to have her Steve give her a stoic look.

“What happened?” She added softly but judging by his clenched jaw and his tightened fists, she already know exactly what happened.

Steve sighed before he turned towards his friends who already stood up upon his arrival.  
“Can you two leave us?” Steve asked, borderline pleading. The two shared a quick glance before they nodded. They knew he already have so much toil on him. They really shouldn’t add to it.

They both went straight toward the door but not before Bucky clasped his hand on Steve’s shoulder and gave his  _that_ look and Steve muttered his thanks. Not long before [Y/N] and Steve were all alone in the room.

It was quiet, too quiet. The silence was all too uncomfortable but what made [Y/N] truly anxious was when Steve sat down next to her, took her hand in his and just held it without saying a word.

“I’m okay to walk around with cuffs.” [Y/N] just went out with it, straight to the point. Steve’s head shot up at her words, half stunned, snapping him out of his thoughts. She only titled her head to the side, she had enhanced hearing too.

“It’s much better than the collar. I’ll give you that,” [Y/N] laughing, trying to put a dash of her humor to lighten up the mood. But by the disheartened look on Steve’s face, it wasn’t well received.

[Y/N] sighed, wishing she didn’t have to do this talk with him but she knew she had to. “I’ll even wear the collar if I have to, Steve. It’s fine,” she tried to convince him but it only fell to deaf ears.

“No,” Steve answered almost in an instant, eyes harsh to send the point over but the usual concern was still there. “There’s no way that’s going to happen.”

“But from what I heard-”

“I said no,” Steve snapped again, wanting more than this subject to end. His gaze fell momentarily from hers to the scarlet streaks present on her neck. Steve has learned to be observant with [Y/N] for all this time but he would never point out that she would flinch faintly at the mention of a collar.

“And your cuts needs time healing. It’s out of the question,” Just the thought that she wore one disgusted him and even only recently. There was no way she’s getting near one anytime soon.

“I don’t need a long time to heal,” she muttered under her breath, stubborn as she was. Steve didn’t say anything, he only looked at her firmly. There was absolutely no way. [Y/N] raised her hands in defeat, knowing when to surrender when the battle is already lost.

“Fine,” she huffed, childishly crossing her arms in front of her chest in an effort to turn Steve’s mood around.  “You’re getting too bossy.” She puffed her cheeks like a spoiled brat throwing a tantrum and it was enough for Steve to drop the serious face and crack a smile.

Steve lightly laughed. A small grin peeking out of his stoic and rough exterior. “I thought you like me bossy,” Steve flirted, a smirk playing on the edge of his lips.

Instead of the usual comeback or even a show of her infamous smirk, [Y/N] deadpanned. She leaned in closer, beckoning him to do as well. Steve pursed her lips and followed, she narrowed her eyes and spoke lowly. “Steven Grant Rogers. We are on your bed and I am pretty jacked up. Don’t put thoughts in my head that I’m not able to entertain,” she threatened.

The grin that broke out of Steve’s face could be rivaled to a ray of sunshine. It was a smile that could cure all diseases, the one [Y/N] has missed for so long. She hooked her index finger and thumb to his chin, pulling him closer until they were only a few inches away from each other. “There you go, that’s the smile I was waiting for,” she breathed out before she brushed their lips together.

Steve leaned in to deepen it, pushing his thoughts to the furthest corners of his mind. This was enough to remind him of what really matters: her. [Y/N] is the most important thing he has. And this happened because of him. This is his fault. And he’d take full responsibility. They just need to trust her.

* * *

Steve excused himself. He said he needed to be somewhere and promised he’d be back in record time. He told Bucky and Sam, not to look after her, but to look after everyone else to go with the established rules. [Y/N] was put in cuffs as discussed. So the two became her personal bodyguards while Steve was away.

The three were all nestled in the living room, watching a movie. They knew it was better to kill time than being trapped inside a room like a guilty convicted criminal.  _More so since [Y/N] wasn’t officially convicted yet._  That was what made [Y/N] laugh and made Sam almost get punched in the face.

The movie was getting into the good parts when one by one, Tony appeared with Bruce who both took a seat on their normal places. Clint and Natasha, not soon after, arrived as well. One could feel the tension rising in the room. [Y/N] really didn’t want to think much of it since she wasn’t really scared but it wasn’t really that easy when you could feel everyone’s eyes on her like she was the tv screen. But Sam only reached over and passed the half full bowl over to her, raising an eyebrow. “Popcorn?”

“Nice. Thanks,” [Y/N] answered as she took a handful and stuffed her mouth in one go. She was chewing when she glanced up again and found their eyes still at her. She just couldn’t hold back her tongue anymore.

“You know you guys can take a picture, right?” [Y/N] perked up, not having enough control to hide her natural snark.

“Yes, but we promised Cap to be ‘civil’ with you,” Bruce answered back, giving it as a warning for both parties. He was dragged here by Tony who wanted to watch over their “prisoner”. He doesn’t agree to Tony’s words but he’s nowhere on [Y/N]’s side either. He’d just go with whatever would give him more peace and time to finish his work in the lab.

“ _Forced us_  to be civil with you,” Natasha corrected as she emphasized on her words. Clint held onto Nat’s hand, knowing what happens when Natasha clenches her jaw at someone.

“And that includes letting you be comfortable and for us to leave you alone,” Clint reminded her, but she still wouldn’t back down. “So we should do that.”

He glanced over Sam to silently tell him to control the woman on his right too before Natasha and [Y/N]’s intense stare-offs turn into something the tower wasn’t prepared of. But all Sam did was shrug his shoulders and shove another handful of popcorn in his mouth. He may try to go in between Steve and Bucky’s arguments but there was no way he’s doing that with [Y/L/N] and Romanoff. He wanted to keep all his limbs intact for retirement.

[Y/N] scrunched her forehead and narrowed her eyes in confusion. Since when was Barton on her side? “Thanks?” She wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it, even glancing over to Bucky to wordlessly ask only to receive a nonchalant shrug.

[Y/N] decided to not address it and just continue to watch the movie and stir off of any kind of conflict for until Steve arrives. But Natasha thought different.  “But I know he’d understand if I can’t do that and do something else,” she snapped, earning [Y/N]’s full attention along with everyone’s.

The whole feel of the room turned on its stomach. Bruce looked at Natasha, silently pleading not to do this since they’ve already promised Cap they’ll behave. But the fury in her eyes had already roared even when her face remained completely neutral as she glared [Y/N] down. Sam shifted uncomfortably, fully knowing that [Y/N] isn’t turn down that kind of challenge.

[Y/N] was opening her mouth, about to let her inner thoughts out when another voice interrupted her. “Go ahead, Nat.”

Everyone turned their heads towards the hall, only to see Steve, standing right there with a laptop and a duffel bag in hand, pursing lips and squaring his shoulders. “Steve,” Natasha greeted though it lost any sort of cheer it usually had.

“What were you going to do?” Steve snapped, not missing a beat as he sauntered towards [Y/N]. A done expression settling in his face as he didn’t lose Natasha’s eye contact.

“Nothing,” she spat, a dangerous small smile playing on her lips just reminded everyone how intense this exchange of words was. “I was just talking to your  _sweetheart_.” She innocently smiled, gesturing over to [Y/N] who made space at the end of the couch for Steve.

Steve sat right next to [Y/N], face still void of any emotion as he took [Y/N]’s hand to his and laced their fingers as if rubbing it in everyone’s faces. “Then by all means, go ahead,” he offered with a gentle smile settling on his lips, “I would love to hear what you say to her.”

That little smirk and Steve’s passive aggressive response made both [Y/N] and Sam’s eyes bulged a little at how completely condescending he just sounded while Bucky sucked in a breath, having flashbacks from the forties.

Natasha stared back at Steve with her face cold as ice. The two was challenging each other wordlessly. Everyone in the room cannot vocalize how uncomfortable it was. This has never happened before and it cannot get any worse than this. Even [Y/N] who only heard of their relationship through stories felt like this was really wrong.

After the long dreadful silence, the standoff ended with Natasha backing off. “Fine,” Natasha hissed through clenched teeth, leaning back to Clint. “You won’t hear another word from me,” she added before turning her glare back to the screen and away from those two while she could still control herself. Everyone also took that as a cue to put their attention back to the screen and away from the two.

Steve released a held breath, finally facing the woman beside him and pressing a kiss on her cheek. “Hi, Stevie,” she warmly greeted as he checked her up and down for anything new.

“How are you? They weren’t bothering you, were they?” Steve whispered with his words filled with worry that it made her chuckle at how thoughtful he was that he almost sounded guilty for leaving her. “No, no. I’m good,” she assured.

Steve finally got to smile, relived, before a flash of realization appeared on his face. “Oh, right. Here you go.” He handed the laptop he was holding over to [Y/N] and her face completely lit up and she recognize exactly what it was. “Aw, thank you, babe,” she cooed as she started up the computer, cheering as it made the dinging sound she had missed so much.

Steve was quite content just looking over her shoulder but a voice had to interrupt [Y/N]’s small piece of heaven. “I’m sorry, hate to break this off but not really, what the hell is that, Rogers?” Tony pointed out.

“What now, Tony?” Steve complained. Five minutes haven’t even passed after Natasha and Tony was already on it.

Tony blinked at how completely unbothered Steve sounded. “Are you giving a master hacker a laptop?” He emphasized on every word, hoping to send the point over.

Steve only shrugged, not finding anything wrong with what he did. “She said it’ll make her more comfortable.”

“So you got her one??” Tony asked again, his face contorted in disbelief as he just couldn’t understand what was going on in Steve’s head anymore.

“I picked up a few of her things too,” Steve answered, gesturing over at the duffel bag by the floor.

Tony’s eyes bulged as he just threw his hands up in the air and let them fall to his side, completely done with everything. His jaw went slack as gestured over to Steve to the others as if to wordlessly ask if they were seeing and listening to the same shit he was. This went on for a moment before Tony calmed down and cleared after walking a few circles. “Okay, I can’t even begin to say how that’s a major breach on our deal.”

“I said we’re going to treat her like a guest,” Steve argued back.

“And I agreed on her having  _limits_ ,” Tony reminded, emphasizing on that last word that Steve kept on forgetting.

While the two-man continued to pick her in the background, [Y/N] had continued to tap away on the keyboard of her laptop, doing her usual system check ups with Sam and Bucky looked over her shoulder in curiosity. The two soldiers saw her shoulders tense up, her fingers to abruptly stop and an emotion to flash on her face. That’s when they knew something was wrong.

“Hey, boys?” [Y/N] nervously chuckled, not having a second to even hide her emotions as her eyes raked over the screen. Bruce, Clint and even Natasha’s attentions were caught but the two men who was still arguing.

“Being comfortable is not part of her limits.”

“Why don’t we just give her the whole tower then while we’re are it!”

Bucky and Sam both narrowed their eyes at the screen, not understanding what the jumbled green letters on the black screen meant. But judging on [Y/N]’s reaction, it could be anything but good. She typed a bit more on her keyboard, the sound being drowned out by Steve and Tony’s voices. Her fingers stop again as she called out more loudly this time to those two. “Guys…!”

Tony shouted as he snapped his attention at her, pissed that she interrupted his rant. “What?!”

“Tony! Don’t yell at her!” Steve defended, standing up.

Tony walked back and shouted back at his face, completely ignoring [Y/N] again. “I’ll yell at anyone when I want to! This is my tower!”

[Y/N] rolled her eyes, not really in the mood to care for their childish moments especially at a time like this. She glanced over to Bucky and Sam who both nodded and took a handful of popcorn each before they threw it at the two, snatching their attentions from each other.

“Can you boys finish the foreplay later?” [Y/N] complained, looking at them like a seriously done teacher would do to wayward children before she gestured toward the laptop on her lap. “There’s an emergency here.”

Steve’s attitude shifted as he sat back leaned towards her with concern written all over his face. “What is it?” He asked, not bothering to look at her screen since he knew he would never understand what codes she puts and reads there.

[Y/N] sighed and bit her lower lip as her mind slowly digested the information in her head. “My home computers had one of its securities breached,” she explained, her eyes shifting towards the screen again to scan over the codes and saw something she was dreading from the very start.

“They already crashed my systems,” she breathed out in disbelief which changed the mood of the room. Was she talking about who they think it is?

“ _‘They’?_ ” Bruce cleared as he asked, knowing it was at everyone was thinking of.

[Y/N] pursed her lips, tapping a few more codes on her laptop and the look of resignation flashed in her eyes. “Yes,” she sighed, putting down the laptop on the table in front of them.

“As in ’ _they they_?’” Clint cleared up, getting more anxious by the second because if [Y/N] was making that face then it was worse than they thought.

She only nodded with her lips pursed as she started to fidget with her fingers, letting her mind ponder. It was quiet for a moment, the avengers would glance towards each other, not sure what to do next or what to do with that information.

Tony, though, thought about it as thoroughly as he could in the short amount of time. He even leaned forward and checked her laptop for the multiple green codes being spat by the black screen if he could recognize what they meant but to no avail. It must’ve been her own codes because understood nothing but he knew a troubled look when he saw one. “And what could they possibly have gotten if they did that?” He inquired, now more curious about how much [Y/N]’s hiding in there.

“Not much,” [Y/N] muttered before going back in her mind palace and sorting everything out. Her answer only confused everyone more.

“Then what’s the problem?” Tony asked, thinking she was hyping up something that wasn’t supposed to be a big deal. [Y/N] was snapped back to reality to give Tony her infamous bitch face.

“They tracked me down and made a dent on my systems. That’s already a big deal of its own,” she explained like she was talking to a two year old even when her own words would send a shiver down her spine. “It would need a whole 2-digit team to accomplish, maybe even more.”

Tony scrunched his forehead, looking up to try and figure out what’s so bad about what she’s getting at. And he finally asked, “And?”

[Y/N] glanced down and back up from her blank gaze from the floor, gazing over at Tony with a worried look plastered on her face, one that he’s never ever seen before. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her fingers fidgeting before she continued. “That means they’re already starting.”


	33. Chapter 33

“I can’t believe this,” Tony continued to rant as he paced around, “Why are we even believing what she’s saying?!”

“She can’t even explain what the hell those codes mean?” He gestured over to the laptop now settled on top of the table in the middle of the briefing room. They all decided to move the conversation and gather there when it had gotten serious to talk over it some more.

“To be fair,” Bruce interrupted as he scanned over the codes displayed on [Y/N]’s laptop, “it just looks like a self-made encrypted code, like a lot we have.”

“It’s,” Bruce shrugged, “fair game.” Tony rolled his eyes as he sat and leaned back to his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Talk about paranoia,” [Y/N] murmured lowly over to Bucky on her right. She was given her own chair around the table by Steve who insisted she had to be there since she had the information. She was making the most of it.

Tony’s hand dropped and proceeded to give [Y/N] the bitch face. “Excuse me? What was that?”

“You heard me,” [Y/N] answered without missing a beat. It was her equipment after all that’s been left behind and on jeopardy. What was he on blubbering about?

[Y/N] waved the whole thing off and raised her voice a little. “Look, I need to get the rest of my computers,” she hissed, knowing the more time she spends here is time wasted.

“If I just leave them there unprotected and without constant surveillance, who knows what more can they get their hands on,” she explained, hoping the lot would finally get it.

The avengers shared a look. [Y/N] had presented them with evidence of this new group and they knew just how deep they were getting. Tony deep down couldn’t believe that he hasn’t figured it out himself. But they still find it hard to trust [Y/N] to not do anything even when Steve kept backing her up.

Clint raised his hand, effectively earning the room’s attention. “Hypothetically speaking, if they do get to your computers, what’s going to happen?”

[Y/N] tapped her fingers on the table, pursing her lips as she thought about it for a while before shrugging. “Well, not to brag but if they got in on my systems, it’s most likely that the Avengers tower isn’t as secured as you’d think it is.”

Tony’s brows furrowed at the insult he knew was indirectly for him.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s self explanatory.” [Y/N] held back the need to roll her eyes, knowing she had already done that too many times over the past hour. “That would mean you’ve been hacked first if mine ever was.”

“You go figure out how much they can get with only the whole Avengers tower information at their disposal,” she concluded, knowing that would be the last thing the avengers would need to hear.

There was a bit of silence, all going over the information. They were presented with what they needed now it’s all a matter of what they were going to do. Their morals were challenged at having to trust [Y/N] while she just waited impatiently since she knew it was going to end there anyway.

The silence was broken when one of the people around table just blurted out. “What do you need?”

Tony’s eyes bulged as he boomed. “Bruce?!”

Bruce sighed, biting the inside of his cheek. “Look, Tony. I don’t like this either but we should stop pretending as if we don’t need [Y/N]’s help.”

“We have no idea what we’re up against and if she has even a whisper of a clue then I’m all for it and we should all be too,” he explained, glancing over the room. No one said anything but one could feel the sudden change of atmosphere like it started to be more understanding. Steve held in a smile as he took [Y/N]’s hand to his under the table. This may not be the situation he originally wished, thought it won’t be one of danger, but progress was progress.

Tony was about to open his mouth and argue when a voice piped up from the silence. “Banner’s got a point.”

Everyone’s head towards the direction of the voice as Sam held in the need to gasp.  “Romanoff?” Tony stuttered when he couldn’t believe his ears.

The woman’s face remained neutral as she kept her gaze on the table. [Y/N] glanced towards Steve who was too speechless to say anything while Sam slowly turned towards Bucky with a jaw slackened expression plastered on his face only to be met with a shrug and a similar reaction by the soldier.

That’s not where the surprise ended. [Y/N] couldn’t hide her shock and neither the rest of the room when Natasha added as she turned to [Y/N], “What do you need us to do?”

* * *

“Still can’t believe you got Romanoff on your side,” Sam grunted as he gritted his teeth. “Talk about miracles.”

“Nat’s not fully accepted it yet,” Bucky corrected with a smirk playing on the edge of his lips. “But it’s still good.”

“They allowed us to go watch over [Y/N] collect her computer junk… so she’s, ugh, getting there,” Sam huffed as he put a bit more force on his bicep. Bucky only released a chuckle at Sam’s attempt of pretending he wasn’t putting much effort.

They were both in [Y/N]’s apartment. They were placed with a mission to look after [Y/N] and make sure she gets the stuff she needs and go straight back to the tower right after. Steve insisted to come along and it wasn’t like anyone can stop him anyways. For now, because the boys let Steve watch her, Sam and Bucky is having an intense arm wrestling contest on [Y/N]’s table by the kitchen.

Sam raised the idea of the battle to pass the time and when Bucky finally agreed, Sam had the audacity to say he could take on the metal arm. That was the  _purest_ eye roll Bucky has ever done for a long time.

“Ready to give up yet?” Bucky chuckled when he saw several veins popping on Sam’s neck as he tried his best to even tilt Bucky’s right arm but it wouldn’t budge.

“Maybe you are,” Sam grunted through clenched teeth and that’s when Bucky laughed before putting more strength into his arm and pushing Sam close to losing. Sam wasn’t going to give up just yet, not that he would anytime soon and certainly not to the right arm.

The table started shaking by the sheer force of the two. Bucky was about to win when a knife went flying, barely hitting their hands. By instinct, the two pulled away their hands before the blade could possibly cut one of their fingers off.

“You two keep on trying to wreck my table again,” [Y/N] scolded, hand on her hip with another throwing knife between her fingers. She pointed it at the two who was heaving, their breaths taken away by fear. “And the next knife will end up in between your eyes,” she threatened before stabbing the knife to the counter.

“She’s joking,” Steve assured, laughing at the slightest at his friends’ horrified faces as he entered the room with a duffel bag in hand and made his way towards [Y/N]‘sside. The couple could hear the soldiers’ little play fight from down the hall and [Y/N] didn’t like having her stuff destroyed by petty games.

His eyes scanned over the table where the match happened and could see the evident dent made. “But please don’t wreck the table,” Steve pleaded as he sighed. “We eat there.”

[Y/N] snorted when a particular thought crossed her mind as her infamous smirk made an appearance before she slapped Steve’s ass and grinned over at him. “Yeah and there’s the occasional fucking too,” she chuckled.

At those words, the two automatically redrawn their hands from the table with bulged eyes. Bucky had the internally screaming disgust on his face, completely traumatized. Sam pushed the table away and ran towards the counter, sitting on the stool instead, looking like he was just violated. “That’s disgusting. Oh my fucking fuck. I had my whole hand on that thing. Oh god,” he cursed as his mind conjured up an image he’d rather never imagine.

Steve just couldn’t stop his laughter at his two friends. He sent over a playful side glare at [Y/N] before he announced, “she’s joking.”

“We’ve never done that on the table,” he chuckled as he gave a warning look at [Y/N] who only looked up at her responsible boyfriend fondly. Steve continued to chuckle at his friend’s over the top reactions. The two somehow moderately calmed down yet the image was already burned into their heads but it wasn’t a big deal until Steve mumbled. “It was the counter.”

Sam just froze, his entire body stiffened up as Steve’s words registered in his head and so as where his hands were located now. “You’re kidding, right?” By Steve’s gentle smile and [Y/N]’s evil chuckle in the background, Sam pushed himself off of the stool almost landing on his ass.

The two just couldn’t stop their laughter anymore but Sam thought it was nowhere near funny as he crawled his way back to his chair by the table next to Bucky while his mind couldn’t shake away the image now seared into his brain. He pointed accusingly at the two, threatening to press charges but they continued to think this was the most hilarious thing. “Why are you two just laughing- THIS IS SERIOUS.”

The image flashed again and he felt like barfing. “GOD, THAT IS DISGUSTING,” he boomed as he tried to desperately wipe his arms.

“I’m never going back to this place,” Bucky monotoned lowly, much to himself, fully traumatized of [Y/N] and Steve.

That was when the two finally got ahold of themselves. They caught their breaths and made way towards the computers that has been given time to process multiple programs. [Y/N] typed a few more codes here and there and tapped her finger as she waited. “Pussies,” [Y/N] muttered under her breaths gesturing over the two who were still complaining. Steve snorted, a small smile settling on his lips as he watched the two mutter out blasphemies.

There was an audible ding and all of the screens on [Y/N]’s wall went blank as she pulled out the small drive. She clapped her hands and did a little cheer. “I got what I needed, let’s go,” she informed the three people before turning around to grab her quote when Sam’s voice stopped her.

“Are you telling me all you needed is in that little hard drive?” He asked with pure disbelief in his tone. They have been here for about an hour and one arm wresting match and all [Y/N] needed was something that small.

“Yeah.” [Y/N] nodded, not knowing what else would the man mean since the it was pretty obvious what she’s doing. But apparently she had to spell it out for him.

“This is all empty now,” [Y/N] explained like she was talking to a three year old. She moved her hands over all of the large screens attached on her wall before showing off the small compact device in her hand. “I just needed the drive. The apartment’s protected enough to take care of the other stuff.”

Sam opened his mouth and some vomit came up his throat but he held it in to start. “So you’re telling me I got my hands on a  _filthy_ counter for one little piece of metal?” He emphasized.

“We’ve cleaned it, you know,” Steve scoffed, rolling his eyes. What kind of indecent slobs did they assume they were? [Y/N], on the other hand, looked up as if she was trying to remember a detail. “Did we?”

“Because we continued the rest in the room so did we have the time…?” She remembered the time and that maybe it was after a mission, not sure if it’s hers or his.

“I think so?” Steve asked, not so sure anymore. Steve furrowed his forehead, before he was sure but now he doubted it. [Y/N] tilted her head to the side, pursed lips and added a big shrug. Not like it mattered now anyways. “Hmph, good enough.” She made him come closer, Steve smiled when he figured what she wanted and leaned down.

Now, it was silence again as the two shared a small kiss like there was no one in the room with them. Then, Steve took her hand and made their way towards the door, already got what they came for.

“They’re such a fucked up couple,” Sam muttered as he watched the two leave them both in the apartment hand-in-hand. It was like they even forgot they had other people with them. He swears that he’ll never get used to them.

“What do you expect,” Bucky muttered, voice sounding too tired of everything. When Sam was about to ask him on it, Sam’s neck turned to see Bucky wiping his right hand on Sam’s sleeve that made him go into defense mode. “WHAT THE FU- DON’T WIPE ANYTHING ON ME.”

* * *

“Doctor Banner,” Cap called as they entered the lab. Tony has given the green light to allow her on some of his tech with the conditions that she would be monitored the whole time even telling Bruce to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn’t blow up their lab- again.

“Cap,” Bruce greeted with a smile which faltered at the slightest when his gaze fell to [Y/N]. “[Y/L/N].” Bruce nodded politely though she knew it was somehow forced but she appreciated the effort.

Bruce looked at her up and down and even craned his neck to see if Steve was carrying any kind of machine or tech that [Y/N] had brought from her ‘cave’ as she said. “I don’t see any equipment,” he pointed out only to earn a small chuckle.

“Don’t need them,” [Y/N] assured, waving around the small object in her hands. “All I needed to get is in here.”

Bruce opened his mouth, then closed it when he could find no words. Here he was thinking that [Y/N]’s whole location was compromised and that she needed to evacuate as much of her tech and information as possible but she only brought back a hard drive. He doesn’t even know why he’d think he should be surprised of that anymore. “I’ve reached a point in my life where that doesn’t surprise me.”

[Y/N] shrugged a little though her smirk made it more like boasting. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Bruce glanced to Steve for a while who only have an apologetic smile. Bruce cleared his throat moved on, showing them further into the lab. “So Tony told me you should have limited access but I thought you should have as much as you can to work with to get what we need,” Bruce went on stopping in front of a multiple screened monitor. Steve recognized it as one of Bruce’s personal computers.

“What do you think?” Bruce asked, wandering what that look she had on meant as she stared the computers down with narrowed eyes and a haze. She then turned to Banner and answered, “I think it’s kinda surprising that you’re pretty cool with me.”

Steve was taken back by her words, thinking she would ask something about the computer or something but not that. Bruce, on the other hand, didn’t hesitate to correct her. “Oh, no. I hate you.”

“This is just me being sensible,” he explained, his eyes showing more emotion than before. “I can hulk out right now and wring your neck dry just by thinking of all the times you’ve subjected me into endless hours of frustration.”

It was very clear that that was a threat. Through Bruce didn’t turn a single shade, Steve knew he was still not overly fond of [Y/N]’s existence. The two only stared back at each other, both calm and collected inside but Steve had no idea what would happen if he let this continue. The tension in the room was thick until [Y/N] opened her mouth.

“I would pay to see that though,” [Y/N] voiced out her thoughts, a bit more on the awe side as she imagined the scene in her mind.

“[Y/N], no,” Steve scolded instantly before she got anymore ideas then looking over to Banner. “Bruce.”

Bruce raised his hands in surrender, taking a step backwards. The harshness of his tone disappearing as he urged himself to calm down and see reason.

He cleared his throat and let out a polite smile. “But since I respect Cap and, as much as I hate to admit, your intellectual prowess, I’m going to need to work with you to get tangible results,” he explained.

Though it sounded genuine, [Y/N] knew that deep down he was still not all for it but she’ll give him props for trying. “Logical. Understandable.” She nodded before placing her attention back at the computers in front of her.

“Here’s some of the tech you might need. You can ask for more but this should be enough,” Bruce supplied, waiting to hear any of [Y/N]’s comment but he was sure she should be impressed. This was one of the most advanced technologies the tower could offer. [Y/N] only sighed but complied.

“It’s sufficient for now, I guess,” [Y/N] muttered, unenthusiastically taking a seat in front of the monitor and inserting the drive into one of its ports.

Bruce was left taken back by what she said, blinking back. “Sufficient?” He repeated when he couldn’t believe what he heard. [Y/N] only hummed as her fingers typed at phenomenal speed, going on to decrypting her own files, slowly getting into the zone to worry about what Banner was yapping about.

“Excuse her. She doesn’t have a verbal filter,” Steve filled in, hoping Bruce wouldn’t take it as an insult. [Y/N]’s just always like this, more so when Steve was only getting to know her. Luckily, Bruce could see that. “Yeah, that’s obvious.”

The two then decided to leave [Y/N] alone with her work. Like it would make a difference since she pretty much ignored everything in her surroundings after she got typing. Steve let himself explore the lab, it has changed so much, he hasn’t been down here for a while but it was obvious that Bruce has.

In Bruce’s workplace were several chemicals, papers and several monitors seemingly all containing important information. Steve pointed at one of the transparent screens and recognized some of the chemicals listed. “What’s all this? A new project?”

He faced Bruce who was just fixing his table. The man laughed as he shook his head. “Experiment actually,” he corrected. He pointed over everything he had as if it all made sense in his head “I’m trying to figure out new way to calm down the other guy when we need to.”

“We can’t have him wrecking havoc when we don’t need it,” he explained, shrugging, knowing that Steve understood his reasons.

Steve nodded, scanning over the pictures and paragraphs. “Have you reached a breakthrough yet?”

Bruce stretched his back and fixed his glasses. “So far…” he trailed before releasing a sort defeated sigh, “not yet, Cap.”

Steve was about to offer some inspirational words about how he’d find it soon when a voice interrupted the two. “Hey,” [Y/N] piped up, effectively earning their attentions. “I don’t mean to interrupt the conversation even though I actually do.” The woman was already behind them. Both men having no idea how she sneaked up on them so quiet only in the span of their quick conversation.

She started to get herself up in the stool next to Bruce without a care in the world as she continued. “But I couldn’t help but overhear your little predicament…” [Y/N] trailed with a toothy smile playing on her lips.

“I don’t wanna make it weird but I’ve come across the same problem before and I might have just the thing,” [Y/N] proposed, the mischievous glint in her eyes sparkling as she smirked. 

Bruce was somehow frightened but curious. “You do?” He asked, thinking it was too good to be true since he had no solid breakthroughs so far but he snapped out of it. “Wait? You’re finished already?”

[Y/N] scoffed, waving him off. “Oh please, it’s not like decrypting my own files is hard.”

“Um, okay.” Bruce nodded, not even addressing how she just sounded so much like Stark a second ago. He just wanted to get his answers, especially since his curiosity was sparked. “So you have something that can help me?”

[Y/N] looked up, pondering on the question for a few seconds before she shrugged. “More or less.”

Right after she hopped out of the stool, carelessly making her way to the wall that has a shelf filled with multiple different kinds of chemicals. Steve could almost sense the excitement radiating off of [Y/N] when he was how her fingers itched to just grab one of the containers. She side glanced at the two, the smile she had on her face made the scene of a woman in front of a wall of chemicals become absolutely spine-chilling. “May I?” The sickly sweet voice she used just added to the fear.

Bruce would be lying if he didn’t feel chills but Steve placed his hand on Bruce’s shoulder before asking. “Are you sure?”

[Y/N] waved him off with a smile before her eyes went back to admiring the potions and liquid compounds in display.  “Yeah, It’s no problem. I have a few moments free since the computers need some time to process some programs.

“Actually, sweetheart, I was talking to Doctor Banner.”

Steve turned towards Bruce who was rethinking his life choices in the moment. “Are you sure you’re letting [Y/N]…?”

Bruce thought about it. He knew Tony wouldn’t approve of it. Hell, he didn’t approve of her using Bruce’s own computer. But fuck it, his curiosity was at its peak and he wanted to see what the woman would do. “Help yourself.”

The small giggle of excitement she did at Bruce’s works could be similar to a fat kid being told he could get anything he wanted in the candy store. They let her work, her fingers quickly reached towards certain vials as if she already had some kind of recipe carved in there. She used two or three machines and specifically chose a gas lamp and before they knew it, she was already transferring the compound she made into a clean vial.

“Tada~” [Y/N] presented as she raised the bright blue green substance in the vial, putting it into light to show its glow. The two men were left in awe until Steve spoke his mind. “That looks dangerous.”

“Oh, it is,” she assured, looking down at her creation in pride. The two men leaned in to get a closer look only to be pushed away.

[Y/N] shooed Steve away more when he was getting too close. “Careful not to take a whiff, babe. This little guy packs a punch,” she warned, showing it off as she removed it from the metal tongs. “This is highly concentrated. This much mixed through the air vents can knock out an entire compound in seconds.”

Bruce caught himself before he gasped, he has never seen such a thing before. Steve’s jaw almost fell from shock when he realized what she meant. “That strong?”

“Yup,” [Y/N] popped.

Bruce was tapping on his chin as he analyzed the effects she supplied for him, listing them mentally. “How exactly?”

[Y/N] pouted, looking up to check her mind palace for a moment before coming back with a casual answer. “About as strong as mustard gas.”

[Y/N] then side glanced at Steve who had his eyes bulged at what she said. “I’m expecting you know how strong that is, soldier,” she chuckled.

“Mustard gas?” Steve repeated, hand reaching forward to take it out of [Y/N] gasp before it could hurt her. “[Y/N], that’s deadly.”

“Woah there, Stevie,” she laughed as she dodged his hand, amused of how worried her Stevie was.  “I just as strong, not exactly as,” she cleared.

She then turned over to Bruce who was still listing this all down and thinking of some questions he could ask. [Y/N] gestured over to the doctor’s arm and then to the mixture. “One shot of this to your bloodstream and you’re comatose.”

That specially caught Bruce’s interests. “For how long?”

[Y/N] hummed, shrugging. “The rest of your life, give or take.”

“What?” Steve blurted out.

[Y/N] instantly laughed at Steve’s scandalized face. “Relax, I was just pulling your leg. You can be woken up anyways,” she assured.

“With what?” Steve asked as she answered casually, a serious expression settling on her face. “You know, the simple things.”

“Which is?”

[Y/N] tried to held in a laugh a huge grin broke out of her face. “Mustard gas.”

Steve gave her the dead eyes, not at all amused as she had her laugh, even making Bruce join her on the fun, not being able to hold the smiles in. “[Y/N],” he finally scolded.

“Okay, okay.” [Y/N] rolled her eyes at her upright boy friend, mentally making a note to remove the stick up his ass later. “A whiff of ammonia would work,” she supplied.

[Y/N] raised the vial, placing it by a light source, thinking it came out better she thought. “This is like hulk’s own portion of chloroform,” she ended.

Bruce was left in total awe. It was genius. Yes, he has thought of some sedatives but he hasn’t thought about making a chloroform strong enough for the other guy. Certainly, he had no idea on how to start making one. “That’s extraordinary,” he breathed out.

He glanced over the compounds she used for the mixture and he was more than impressed. “And you made it with everything already here?”

[Y/N] titled the vial, watching the liquid move. “It’s not that concentrated but it would still work. It normally takes more time but still good.”

“Is it safe?” Steve asked, safety being one of his priorities at things like these since most of [Y/N]’s inventions, although amazing, sometimes don’t follow the safety clauses.

[Y/N] chuckles, knowing Steve knew to ask that from past experiences of her introducing him to stuff. “It’s effective. And that’s already more than what people can say about a lot of inventions, you know.”

Bruce agreed before he carried on to his list of questions. “And how do you propose we keep it on the hulk or do we just have to put it in a syringe and hope someone gets to it on time?”

[Y/N] just had to smile at that. “You’re passive aggressive talk really makes me wonder whether it’s sarcasm or not but I like it,” she addressed, liking the snark on this one before she continued. “I’m thinking we make you wear a bracelet.”

The two men shared a quick glance before their attention went back to the woman who was still playing with the lightly glowing container in her hand. “That’s it?” Bruce asked, expecting some kind of over complicated plan that was sketchy but bound to work.

“That’s it. Easy as pie.” [Y/N] nodded, not understanding what kind of plan he was expecting when they could do it the easy way. She then pursed her lips and let her mind ponder. “Well, of course we would have to put the serum in the bracelet and we’d have to program it.”

“How?”

“It has to be stretchable for obvious reasons. But also needs to contain enough metal to be programmed but not enough to be crushed. Obviously you’d have to wear it everyday because we’d never know when the other guy might just pop up unwanted so it has to be stylish. And that programming part would be easy just a simple code and Hulk goes for a nap time,” [Y/N] ranted, vocalizing her plan from her mind. It left the two jaw-slacken.

“That’s.. wow.” Bruce was speechless as to Steve was just full of awe for his sweetheart.

“Yeah. An alternative is I just put this in a tranquilizer dart, aim right and then the hulk catches some z’s. Like a plan B,” she added, earning a nod from Bruce.

“Those are very solid plans,” Bruce told, rendering [Y/N] to a smile at the compliment.

Bruce cleared his throat as he went over [Y/N]’s plans again and it was like he was hit with a ton of bricks.  “If it comes to it, you could singlehandedly defeat the hulk,” he confessed, one hundred percent thinking this was true.

[Y/N] bit the inside of her cheek, thinking of Banner’s words. She knew it was true, I mean, she did make all this for the intention of not having to face the hulk’s might. But she had to agree with him at some extent. “Well it’s not necessarily defeat, but yeah, pretty much,” she answered casually, not thinking of it as a big deal.

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows, a bit shocked that she was treating this like it was nothing when it was everything. But before Bruce could say something, she shoved the vial to Bruce’s hands who scrambled trying to get it from hitting the ground. “Here you go, I’ll have you check that first. I’m gonna go and check my computers if they’re done.”

Without another word, [Y/N] left the two speechless. She had already went straight to her station, already back to her dazed sleep. Bruce face Steve with the vial in his hands and a rare expression on his face. “She made this, in what?  _Ten minutes?!_ ”

Steve was smiling so hard, his heart brimming with pride and admiration. “[Y/N]’s amazing, isn’t she?” He breathed out as he watched his sweetheart work.

“To the point where it’s almost frightening,” Bruce agreed as they both stared in awe at [Y/N] who already sat in her throne, typing away on the keyboard like she was a machine.

Steve grinned, he knew that if [Y/N] paid attention to that comment, she’d be smirking all day. His [Y/N] was truly amazing and it’s time his own teammates start seeing it that way rather than a threat or in fear.

He has always admired her when she was like that, all focused as if nothing mattered more in her mind than finishing her job. She was calculated and exact but the moment she step out of that haze, she would be a different person. But either way, she was his [Y/N] and she was spectacular.

He was staring intently, without a care, and he noticed just when a flicker of emotion flashed in her face. Her fingers missed a beat and she swallowed. Steve’s brows furrowed, [Y/N] doesn’t make those mistakes unless something caught her by surprise.

Steve touched Bruce’s bicep, taking his focus away from the vial that had his complete attention. “Excuse me,” he informed the man who only nodded, more interested in the contents of glass he had in his hand.

Steve made a bee line towards [Y/N], gently placing his hand protectively at her back which made her flinch in surprise. [Y/N]’s head snapped towards Steve’s direction and her tension melted away when she realized it was him. But that just alerted Steve even more. “Sweetheart? Is something wrong?” He asked warily, preparing himself for the answer. 

[Y/N] bit her bottom lip before she sighed, clicking over the files in the monitor. “Well, the computer booted,” she pointed out as she gestured on the screen.

The screen was blaring out largely bolded red letters that spelled _'DANGER’._  It appeared as threatening as possible and reminded him of the time he first had his hands on one of Stark’s fancy computers. [Y/N] though, despite of the threatening warnings flashing on her screen, didn’t seem at all scared or even angry. She just looked like she was tired, so tired, as if she was expecting this not to happen but it still did and it sucked. And that was where things Steve could understand ended, so he asked. “And?”

[Y/N] huffed, leaned back to her chair in defeat, ran a hand down her face and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Bottom line, we’re all in some pretty deep shit.”


	34. Chapter 34

“What does it say again?” Tony asked as he paced back and forth.

[Y/N] rolled her eyes again, leaning back to her chair, her cuffed wrists resting on her lap. “Just like the last three times I’ve said it, more of my security has been breached than I thought.”

The entire team was called right after [Y/N] told Bruce of what she found. Bruce called in an emergency briefing and Natasha refused to be in the same room as [Y/N] without her in cuffs. Steve wanted to defend her, wanting to say that they have more important things to attend to. But they were outnumbered, it was part of the deal after all. [Y/N] just agreed because she had no time for this.

[Y/N] showed the avengers the results of the algorithm that was made to detect any previous actions or influences made by outside sources up to date. Unfortunately for those people, they didn’t got ahold of any information, though they tried which was extremely ambitious of them to think it possible. However, the fact that they had made some scratches on her firewalls was enough to know they knew what they were doing.

Tony has been most attentive to the meeting, obviously analyzing the information handed to him. Though he would never admit, the others knew he was bothered greatly by this. “What would that say about mine?” He piped again, turning over to [Y/N].

Her brows furrowed, mostly irritated by now. “Why don’t you check?” [Y/N] whined, annoyed. Here she was, providing them information they would never get without her but she’s still cuffed. Deal or not, she’s still permitted to be pissed.

Tony nodded before he commanded, staring blankly forward, not even caring about [Y/N]’s irritated response. “Jarvis, make a thorough scan of ever server we have to find which files have been breached.”

 _“Right away, sir,”_  Jarvis answered right away. His calming voice slicing through the silence of the room as the others waited intently for the result. If the tower files have been breached then none of them were safe.

 _“Process finished, all files are clean,”_ Jarvis reported, but almost at the same time, [Y/N] sighed, leaning on her elbow, “Jarvis, use the algorithm M-12-t314 from the hard drive I brought and scan for every tainted, visited or copied files from any outside source-”

“Hey,” Tony interrupted her, “I give him the orders here.” He was possessive of his stuff, that part was obvious. [Y/N] deadpanned at him, silently asking if he was serious. Tony cleared his throat before glancing up. “Do what she said,” he murmured, a little bit quieter than his normal tone.

[Y/N] felt like stabbing herself at the moment. If her eyes rolled anymore than they’ve already had, it would’ve already popped off its sockets. She cannot handle Tony’s bullshit today. Anything would be better than being in the room. The only thing stopping her from running towards the window and make a cunning escape is the man seated beside her, whispering sweet things to calm her down.

 _“Doing a full scan, sir,”_ Jarvis complied, making an unusual dinging sound as the files appeared in front of the screens, showing Jarvis’s progress in accessing [Y/N]’s stuff.

They all waited eagerly, silently wishing the damage won’t be too big. But judging by the uninterested and slightly annoyed expression settling on [Y/N]’s face, their hopes weren’t too high.

There was an audible ding, piercing through the quiet for the room as Jarvis piped up.  _“Process completed. Breached files: 100%.”_

“See?” [Y/N] bulged her eyes, heavy sarcasm dripping from her tone. She then stood, walked and reached towards the screen, not receiving any refusals from Tony who always had comments but at that moment, he seemed unfazed.

With some inconvenience brought by the blasted cuffs and a few clicks here and there, [Y/N] managed to open another file. Tony narrowed his eyes at the screen because he was pretty sure he never authorized that. The program opened and showed a list of several notable names the avengers have encountered.

“Now, get this. I’ve been running the same program to several military and government hidden or ‘secret’ facilities and they weren’t safe either,” she went on, pointing the names.

“If that’s true then this mess runs deeper than we thought,” Clint breathed out, only now realizing that they were facing another big time jackass and this time he would be in attendance.

Bruce removed his glasses and ran a hand down his face. “No few people can do that. There must be about a hundred to work a job that massive.” [Y/N] curled her lip and nodded to that. She had already realized this and just knew this was going to result in more work for her which was never a good thing and incredibly tiring at times.

“Is there anyway to counter this?” Tony blurted out, keeping his gaze downwards and his hands on his hips. [Y/N] scanned around the room to find out who Tony was talking to but taken back when everyone was looking at her. She started to shake her head, that’s practically a miracle. “Not that I can think of.”

“Self destruction of the files can work,” Natasha suggested. This has happened to her before and she has went to numerous missions that needed files to disappear. Surely, they can copy that to an extent.

Clint agreed, remembering the times Stark was able to do those with ease as even some of the Shield agents before. “All you have to do is tap into the information they might have gotten, wire back to its server and locate the IP and boom, home free. You guys do it all the time.”

Bruce sighed, sucking in his teeth. “We wish it was that easy. These people are grade-A hackers. Finding their IP address is like finding a holy grail. Not possible.” Bruce’s tone was purely informative yet the slowly diminishing hope in them was obvious. “And to do that we have to find the exact location first. They most likely have already made copies. It’s not that simple,” he explained.

The room grew silent again. The severity of the situation all weighing down on them. Natasha and Clint were emotionless, trying to condition their minds that this was just another mission. Sam and Bucky glanced towards each other, silently wishing the other would start an argument to get their minds off of it. Steve rubbed [Y/N]’s back to calm her and in return she squeezed his hand. Bruce kept quiet, deep in thought. Tony sat down on a chair and took a deep breath before closing his eyes.

Tony had the full defeated look on, no matter how much he tried to hide it. [Y/N] was side glancing at him, raising an eyebrow when Tony lifted his head to look at her. “Can you do something about it?” He muttered as if saying those words were a drag itself.

“In handcuffs? Nothing,” [Y/N] scoffed, raising her wrists. She had to give props to Tony though. He must’ve gone out of his way to create the most uncomfortable cuffs in the world. The only thing missing was a couple of spikes to be considered a torture device. Tony narrowed his eyes at her, wordlessly getting it through that that wasn’t what he meant.

“Maybe with the proper tech other than this but without that, then it’s out of my hands,” [Y/N] explained. She knew she could do something. Maybe it would take some time and a lot of willpower but it certainly wasn’t impossible like they make out.

Tony sighed, clenching his jaw, opening his mouth and then closing it as if he was having second thoughts. That’s what took the attention of the people in the room. Bruce’s head perked, brows furrowing at Tony. He wasn’t going to do what he thinks, right?

Tony cleared his throat and something in them sparked [Y/N]’s interest. She has seen that desperate glint in an avenger’s eyes before. “If I give you everything you need to find them, can you do it?” He asked, holding onto what’s left of his pride because this was really unlike him and [Y/N] knew that.

Steve could sense her interest peak and the moment he saw her infamous smirk show, he knew it was all over. [Y/N] raised an eyebrow at Tony, resting her arms on the table, the cuffs clinking with the metal. “Are you asking for  _my_ help, Stark?” She was teasing him and the amusement was so prominent in her words.

Tony’s head lifted with a completely weirded out and uncomfortable look on his face. That smirk on [Y/N] is sending unwelcome chills up his spine. This woman was really something.  “Why does this feel like a deal with the devil?” Tony complained, skin crawling at how much he already wanted to back out just from [Y/N]’s enthusiastic expression.

Steve snorted, a knowing grin on his face. Finally, someone understood. “I know, right?” Steve teased.

[Y/N] snapped her fingers to earn Tony’s full attention. The Cheshire grin she had on as she waited for him to make up his mind was really starting to bother him. Steve was starting to think if she was doing this whole deals thing professionally. “I’m waiting…” she sang.

Tony looked back at his choices, even glancing around the room for any advice. Natasha only stared back at him blankly, Bucky pursed his lips, Steve smiled apologetically, Clint shook his head the same time Sam nodded his while Bruce shrugged, leaving the decision to Tony.

Tony just sighed, reaching to his pocket and bringing out his phone. With a press of a button, he sighed, “fine.” Her cuffs dropped to the table in an instant.

Tony reclined back to his chair and raised his hands, gesturing towards the computer screens, his personal computers to be exact. “Work your magic, megamind.”

[Y/N] stretched her wrists, massaging the red marks left there. She started giggling, the sound of her cheery laughter pierced through the quiet. It sounded ominous, mad, almost threatening. Steve smiled softly as he watched her, it has been a while since he heard her laugh. Bucky slapped Steve’s shoulder while Sam narrowed his eyes scoldingly at Steve’s questionable actions.  

[Y/N] stood up from her chair, her giggles turning intro slow menacing chuckles before she stopped as she reached the main computers. “Now you’re talking my language.”

* * *

“Is she still at it?” Sam gasped as he watched her move, calculated and precise. Bucky was starting to think she looked similar with that sci-fi horror thing Wilson made him watch. “She looks like she’s being one with the computer,” Bucky muttered, feeling a slight mix of awe and fear for the woman.

[Y/N] has been working for about an hour now. She was granted full access to Jarvis and the top-of-the-line technology the Avengers tower could offer. It wasn’t long before all screens imaginable was spitting out green codes like on [Y/N]’s laptop, scrolling downwards so fast that no one could even read them before they were gone. Clint tried, just a little peak, but he had to sit this one out because his eyes started to hurt and Natasha, although agreed that they needed her, she still didn’t feel right to be in the same room.

[Y/N] told them she would check for any signs or connections that could be found that can point out anymore information, making an international cyber search in only an hour. But [Y/N] was up for the challenge, normally any hacker would request to have weeks, even months just to get a little snippet. But she was completely okay with it, almost like she does it as a hobby, saying she thinks it would be “fun”.

[Y/N] was completely entranced to it, lost in the letters and numbers like they all meant something. Her head stayed still as her expression remained neutral while her fingers never missed a beat on the keyboard screen provided for her. At that moment, she didn’t even look human, what she was doing wasn’t human. [Y/N] was a machine.

With one flick of her wrist, the codes stopped. It caught the whole team’s attention, thinking that she finally found something. She pressed a few buttons and the screen flashed red, almost like a warning. [Y/N] countered it quickly and the screen became more peaceful.

A smile slowly made its way to her face as she stepped back, admiring her work as a little progress bar popped in the middle. “Done,” she piped as she glanced back to the people gaping behind her.

“This is all I’ve found for now.” She gestured towards the whole screen, like she was proud of everything there but all everyone saw was a bunch of letters and numbers. She chuckled when she understood the confusion on their faces. “We can’t open it yet, it still needs time to be decrypted by the algorithms I set up,” [Y/N] cleared, holding a holographic screen with one hand.

“Doctor Banner, can you-” She faced Bruce who was openly admiring her work. He didn’t understand much of it but the ones he did was excellent. He was brought back to earth by [Y/N] snapping her fingers at him.

“Of course,” The man stuttered as he stepped forward and continued the decryptions.

[Y/N] started to walk towards Tony who stepped backwards when she stopped in front to him. She extended her hand, giving him the screen. “Also, while I was on it, I found the little kinks in your programs that they might have gotten into and made a list and they’re more than I thought.”

Tony looked down warily at the object before carefully taking them from [Y/N]’s hands. “You should fix those.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at the screen, scanning the few things written there while wondering where [Y/N] even found time for it. “Um, thanks?”

[Y/N] nodded, a bit tired. “Cool,” she answered back lamely before she made a beeline towards Steve who opened his arms, ready for impact. [Y/N] wrapped her arms around Steve’s torso and nuzzled her head to his neck.  Steve smiled, rubbing her back and keeping her close. He knew how much his sweetheart needed this after doing all that.

Sam and Bucky both looked at Steve, silently asking what the hell she was doing. Steve smiled contently, pulling [Y/N] closer to his chest. “She’s recharging,” Steve answered, making Bucky roll his eyes and Sam to make gagging noises.

Not long [Y/N] hummed, “ding.” As if she was finished, turning around to lean toward Steve with his arms around her waist. Her inner curiosity could hold back as she craned her neck to watch how Tony processed what she gave him.

Once she saw how he was doing, she tsked. “He’s doing it wrong,” [Y/N] whispered to Steve.

Tony’s ears perked at that sound, turning around to face [Y/N], a bit offended. “No, I’m not,” Tony retaliated, showing her the process he was doing.

[Y/N] rolled her eyes, opening the little cage Steve provided for her to walk towards the man. She swiped the small screen to be transferred to a large hologram before their eyes. She pointed over to a variety of codes Tony was typing. “No, look, this is what you should be doing.”

The two started to converse, typing codes together that only the two of them could understand. Occasionally, giving an opinion of the other’s work. The soldiers trio was left gaping and speechless by the sight. They couldn’t believe it. Those genius asshats were actually working together.

“Is it really happening?” Bucky whispered, blinking back in surprise. Sam shook his head, a bit convinced that he just started dreaming just now. “Are they actually getting along?” He mumbled, nowhere believing that two were being friendly with each other.

“No, you complete idiot, it’s supposed to be code-2fkg37h first before code-2ep74yo,” [Y/N] pointed out, slapping Tony’s hand from the screen.

“Are you stupid or were you born that way? Code-2ep74yo is the the one that comes after the thirteenth break from the first set of command codings,” Tony snapped as he erased what she was doing.

“Did you really say that or you’re being dumb on purpose? The algorithm of the whole level system would produce glitches with that idea of yours, dumbass.”

“No, what you’re saying is the one that would cause a multitude amount of bugs for all of my tower’s functioning servers, you arrogant prick.”

Steve chuckled as they all listened to the two bicker like potty-mouthed children. “I think so,” he confirmed.

“Fucking miracles,” Bucky breathed out in awe as Sam nodded in agreement.

* * *

It took the two of them a while but they finally finished it and it was glorious. His firewalls were added and were never more secure, even adding a decoy for extra measure. And as much as Tony hated to admit it, [Y/N] was a  _decent_ help.

“So now no one can hack on to my stuff,” Tony beamed, proud of his new security system that has never been this secure and in record time. He was this close in holding his hand for a high five when he realized who was beside him. But what made him stop was [Y/N]’s expression. “Uhhh, yeah sure…” she trailed, having no idea to break it to him.

Tony stood straighter, glanced at his new achievement then back at the woman. Is he really hearing this now? “You hesitated,” he monotoned, half hoping that she was kidding.

[Y/N] raised her hands and began her excuse. “Look, I’m a prime believer of there’s always a way to get in. There’s always a flaw in the system. Even in mine. Though I’ve met a lot of good ones in my time.” She crossed her arms as a particular unique story flashed in her head.

“There was this one time where I stumbled upon something really huge. The security around it was really overwhelming but I found a way around it. And what I found was honestly…  _revolutionary_ but the hiding I did right after to escape them just wasn’t worth it. Had to replace most of my stuff and move across the globe,” she ranted, remembering all the trouble she went through for that. [Y/N] had to change her hair and lay low in the middle of nowhere until she was sure they weren’t looking for her anymore.

Tony nodded with his mouth opened, half in awe and the other in disbelief. “That dangerous?” He asked, finding it hard to believe that some group of people both intrigued and scared the woman who was known for doing those two things professionally.

[Y/N] nodded profusely, widening her eyes in emphasis. Dangerous didn’t even begin to cover it. “I could still remember those women and their spears,” she shuddered, the mere memory giving her chills.

Tony though didn’t understand that reference, face contorting in confusion as he repeated, “spears?”

[Y/N] sighed, waving the thought away as she placed her attention back to the screen, reviewing the codes. “Forget about it. I suggest you do not tug on those threads if you ever encounter it, for your own good,” she advised. Though she knew he would still go for it if the opportunity comes. It’s what she would do too anyways.

Tony thought about it for a moment, trying to decipher what was so scary about spears before he just shrugged to himself, already forgetting about it. It’s not like he’d need to know about whatever she’s saying anyways. “So, the tower security?”

“We just made these systems harder to crack the walls and I-”

“Can you crack it though?” Tony interrupted her, more curious of that than anything else. [Y/N] pursed her lips, nodding. “Yeah, of course. I’m just gonna need more time.”

“I bet I can crack it faster than you,” Tony challenged right off the bat, getting himself to a gaming mood. [Y/N] narrowed her eyes at him, amused and slightly baffled. “Well you did programmed it and I only kinda helped so that would make sense.”

“Last one to hack it has to remove the coffee grinds in the sink,” Tony added, making [Y/N] do a second take. “Are you fucking serious?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Chicken?”

That was it. “Oh, you’re on.”

* * *

“Last three out of five,” Tony bargained, breathing deeply from about half an hour in the competition with [Y/N] doing her victory dance by his side. “I don’t know Stark, I think you should better walk away with your dignity intact. Or what’s left of it,” she snickered, clicking her tongue, teasing him.

Tony gritted his teeth as he repeated, “I said, three out of five.”

[Y/N] had her arms crossed, radiating with ego at the moment. The defeated and annoyed yet desperate expression on Tony’s face was fueling it. She was really tempted to just sit this one out but then this was too delicious. Anything to embarrass Stark more.

[Y/N] complied, both of them now trying to access another wall of the server to see who gets through first. This continued on for a couple of minutes, the two geniuses battling it out with brains as their fingers practically flew across the keyboard screen. Tony, though, didn’t have his whole head in the game. He kept glancing towards [Y/N] who was hellbent on mopping the floor with him but this little nagging voice in the back of his head kept messing with his focus.

“Hey, [Y/N]?” Tony muttered out, keeping his eyes on the screen.

[Y/N] let out a chuckle, fully knowing what he was doing. “Making distractions now, are we?”

“No, well, yes…” Tony trailed.

“Mhmm…” she hummed, not letting herself be distracted from adding another tally on her win.

Tony knew she wasn’t listening so he took the opportunity. “IjustwantedtosayI'msorry,” he breathed out in one go, before putting back all his attention back on the screen as if nothing happened.

[Y/N] nodded absentmindedly before his words registered in her mind, making her fingers cease. “What?” She blurted out, unsure of what she heard.

Tony kept his expression neutral, stubborn like he is, focusing on winning this round. “I said it, I’m not gonna say it again.”

[Y/N] looked over at him, studying his body language. He was embarrassed, that’s for sure and what he did was completely unlike him. She could see just how uncomfortable Tony was to say something like that but hey, she’d give him props for it.

[Y/N] only shook her head, laughing inwardly. “You know, chick flick moments aren’t your thing,” [Y/N] chuckled, earning a scowl from Tony. “Shut up.”

“Why does this feel like watching two children finally getting along at a daycare?” Sam wondered with his head tilted, narrowing his eyes at the sight of the two geniuses interact. Bucky crossed his arms, slightly entertained. “Because that’s exactly what this is.”

Bruce made his way towards the soldiers trio looking at Tony and [Y/N] as if they were both growing two heads. “Should we tell them it’s already finished processing?” He asked warily, still staring at the two.

Steve smiled, amused of the two challenging each other like children. He couldn’t shake off this proud moment. And they thought it was going to be impossible. “Give them five more minutes,” Steve suggested.

“HAH, DONE!” [Y/N] shouted as she clicked enter, a sound of a wall crashing down echoed in the room, signifying her win. [Y/N] cheered to the sound of Tony frantically typing for a few more seconds before slamming his hands on the screen before screaming out. “YOU CHEATED.”

“Sorry, I don’t understand loser talk, boy,” she teased, smug of her achievement, crossing her arms in front of her and earning a scoff from Tony. That’s when Steve knew it was time out for the children before they get physical.

From the corner of [Y/N]’s eye, she saw Steve making his way towards her and proceeded to turn his “Whoop, time out. Here comes my tall americano.”

Tony stood by her side, crossing his arms as well as they watched Steve come closer. “We call him Captain Handsome.”

[Y/N] gave Steve a once over, nodding as she agreed.  _Captain Handsome_. Damn, it did fit. “Ooh, I like that.”

[Y/N] was smirking proudly as she met Steve halfway, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist. “Hey babe,” she purred, earning a chuckle from Steve. “Sweetheart,” he greeted back, enjoying the smile on her face.

“We’re just finishing up here,” she gestured back to Stark who just went back to work. She had to admit, she liked his spirit. “Stark’s not actually half that bad. Not compared to me, of course,” she boasted.

“I’m the best,” Tony scowled from a few feet away, hearing her talk shit though never turning his back, keeping his eyes on his computers.

“Really? Because our score board says different,” [Y/N] pointed out, keeping her attention on Steve who was had a grin on his face.

Tony only side glanced at her, still pissy about losing. “Shut up or I’m gonna take out the tazer,” he grumbled.

[Y/N] couldn’t resist to laugh. “Touché,” she chuckled.

Steve stood back, indulging himself with [Y/N]’s smile. It has been long since he saw her carefree. He wanted to appreciate it. “Having fun?”

She smiled brighter, her previous wins making her more joyful. There was nothing better than winning, especially to one who had a chance to defeat her. “As much fun as I can get anyways,” she piped.

Steve reached forward to brush her hair out of her face, resting his palm on her cheek. “I knew they would warm up to you soon.”

[Y/N] softly chuckled. The mere sound of hope on Steve’s words was too precious. She knew how much this meant to him. Why else would she be trying so hard to get along? But she didn’t want him to get disappointed in the end.

“Let’s not hope too high, Captain Handsome,” she advised, before leaning closer to brush her lips against his. Before she could even have the chance to deepen the kiss, the loud sound of a throat being cleated rudely interrupted them.

“Hey, [Y/L/N],” Tony called out, making [Y/N] pull back with an irritated expression on her face, grating her teeth together as she snapped her head towards Stark. “Seriously? I was about to kiss him.”

Tony gave her a look that screamed I-could-care-less. “And I was about to announce something. So which is more important?”

“You know the answer to that,” [Y/N] spat, still irate that her and Steve’s moment was rudely interrupted.

Tony rolled his eyes, before walking toward his computer, tapping on a few things. “Anyways. Since you’re here kinda helping and we’re about to go on a mission with you… I want something to hold onto to someone who has access to my stuff,” he mumbled as he continued with his programs.

Both [Y/N] and Steve’s eyes bulged in surprised as those words registered in their head. The couple shared a look before [Y/N] flustered, with her face contorted, completely weirded out, “You want to trust me?”

[Y/N]’s eyes flickered to the Steve before going back at the billionaire who cannot possibly have thought this through. “Cause you know that’s a dumb idea,” she pointed out.

Tony only faced her with his arms crossed, a challenging smirk plastered on his lips. “Why? You scared?”

“What do you want?” [Y/N] answered almost in an instant, her face hardening at the mention of a challenge. That’s when Steve figured out what Tony was doing. Tony just realized just how to manipulate [Y/N], by provoking her. [Y/N] came closer to Tony, her eyes cold with her arms crossed defiantly on her chest. Well, Steve be damned. He can’t believe he forgot that Tony was a genius too.

“Show me where your bug is,” Tony proposed, earning a confused look from [Y/N]. “Bug?”

“It’s come to my attention that you have rigged my stuff for god knows how long. And I want to see where or what it is. Is it a program or an actual bug, I don’t care, just show me,” he insisted. There was the thing about being under surveillance but the curiosity outweighed it.

[Y/N]’s blankly stared back at Stark, almost like she was buffering in real time. Tony glanced back at Bruce who only shrugged at the woman who looked like she just crashed. Only Steve knew that [Y/N] was most likely trying to remember something in her mind palace, mapping out where.

[Y/N] turned around unexpectedly, making her way out of the room like she was remote controlled, or even on autopilot. Steve gestured the people to follow her who all warily did. Though it might be the strangest thing they’ve done.

[Y/N] entered the room a door over with ease. Tony was too weirded out by her actions than to question how did she knew about the password he personally set there. She stopped by one of many servers, almost like she was snapped back to earth as she faced the men she had incredibly puzzled.  “Is this really necessary?

Tony cleared his throat, just now realizing that his mouth was gaping the whole time. “To have trust, you have to earn it.”

[Y/N] thought about it for a second, her lips pursing before she went for the third server to the right and opened the back to show about a hundred of flickering USBs. Tony just felt his throat dry even more. “Okay, great, all of them?”

[Y/N] placed her knuckles to her lips, as if studying the machines in front of her. “Nope.”

“Only one?” Tony asked, looking back at all the ports, try to guess which one it was. “Which?”

“I don’t… know,” [Y/N] trailed, honestly stumped in the moment because she could not tell it apart. But Tony found that hard to believe. “You don’t know? What do you mean you  _don’t_ know?”

[Y/N] just shrugged, “I did engineer it to be exactly the same as the others,” she reasoned, slightly impressed of herself that she did such a good job, she even got herself fooled.

“So where did you put it then? Is it this one?” Tony pointed randomly while [Y/N] shrugged. “I have literally no idea.”

“Don’t you remember which socket you plugged it in?” Tony asked, staring at it desperately.

“No.” [Y/N] then turned around, looking at Steve who uncomfortable shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Steve, baby. Do you remember which plug was it?”

Steve could feel every set of eyes on him at that moment, he swallowed the lump forming in his throat before answering [Y/N]’s question. “Uh… last row, fifth from the farthest right.”

Steve kept his gaze down words, careful not to catch anyone else’s eyes because he was so sure that everyone was squinting at him. [Y/N], though on the other hand, pulled out the specific drive which glowed a light green as it was removed. “Yup, he’s right.” [Y/’] nodded before winking at her Steve. “This is the one. Great memory, babe,” she complimented, studying her own invention.

Tony couldn’t stop the absolute surprise in his face, his hands on his hips as he boomed. “Are you fucking serious, Rogers?”

“Here, I was wondering how the hell she got into my computer like did she got in or did she have someone in the inside. And apparently Captain America is the fucking mole I’ve been looking for,” he hissed, feeling a headache coming on, instantly pressing two fingers to his temple.

Tony ran a hand down his face. “I can’t fucking believe this,” he mumbled to himself, facing Bruce with his eyes comically bulged. “Did you actually just heard that, oh my god..” the man groaned, causing Bruce to push him out the door before he could continue his tantrum. “Tony, calm down. I think we should go back-”

“IT WAS STEVE! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN FROM THAT.” His voice slowly drowning as Bruce continued to push Tony back to the room before he could spontaneously combust.

[Y/N] was left admiring her work while Steve glanced down at her, worried. “[Y/N], are you okay about that?” He asked, coming closer.

[Y/N] sighed, expression neutral as if it was nothing to her. “You heard Stark, he wanted something to hold onto. It’s kinda hard to work with someone you can’t even give a tiny bit of trust,” she admitted, kinda understanding Stark’s point of view.

There was a shadow, a whisper of maturity flashing on her face before the familiar infamous smirk decorated her lips as well as a mischievous glint sparking in her eyes. “Plus, it’s not like I needed it anyway,” she chuckled to herself.

Steve had to do a second take at that. “What,” he flustered, “Are you saying you actually didn’t need that thing. Like it was all for show?” He asked, bewilderment prominent in his tone. He remembered just how terrified he was to get that inside, feeling like he was sneaking in a contraband, and even almost being caught in the process.

[Y/N] shrugged, smiling as she smoothed out the furrow in Steve’s forehead. “Yeah, y'know, to see if you’d actually do it and stuff,” she admitted. Surely enough, she did get what she wanted.

Steve felt tricked, but then again, that was a vital part of their relationship. “So, it doesn’t actually work? It’s a dead stick?” He inquired, a bit bitter of it that she didn’t bother to tell him that small detail.

“No, it does. It just doesn’t send things automatically to me. I have to look into it,” she explained, trying to remember the last time she did so. [Y/N] looked down at the drive, studying it and twiddling the thing between her fingers. “And I haven’t really looked into it for a long time,” she muttered.

That’s where she caught Steve’s attention. If [Y/N] easily had access, then why didn’t she use it? “Why?” Steve asked softly, confused.

[Y/N] looked up at him, a whisper of a smile lingering on her lips. “Because I trusted you,” she confessed.

“And I thought if there was anything I should worry about, it would be you who would first warn me.”

[Y/N] shrugged, letting out a soft chuckle as Steve could only stare at her, speechless. “And I was right. You did just that. Kinda like a… guardian angel if you will.” She smiled before the realization set in and all her words registered in her mind.

Her cheeks burned in embarrassment, her every instinct telling her to retreat. She quickly waved her hand in dismissal, averting her eyes from Steve and tucking the small drive into her pocket. “Wait, that part’s too cheesy. Forget I even said anything-”

“I didn’t know you felt that way,” Steve blurted out as he went closer. His heart were filled with awe as he stared in disbelief. [Y/N] had trusted him, since a long time ago. If he knew she thought that, then he would’ve given her all she needed.

[Y/N] rolled her eyes, hiding the fact that her stomach were doing flips just by the expression Steve had just for her. “Well now that you do, can you keep that a secret?”

“It will seriously ruin my rep.”

Steve chuckled, coming closer, “of course.” He fondly pressed his lips to her temple before he whispered lowly to her ear. “I love you.”

“Oh, fuck off, Rogers.” [Y/N] pulled away in fake disgust, scowling and narrowing her eyes at him as Steve only gave her a light grin. She couldn’t keep the act up, especially with that handsome face of his. “Love you too,” she grumbled lowly.

Steve was grinning ear to ear as he heard her. He could never get over hearing those words. He leaned down, silently asking for a kiss on the cheek. [Y/N] rolled her eyes at her idiot. But she complied anyways, reaching up to turn his head and place her lips on his when a voice interrupted.

“Can you guys stop?” Bucky complained next to a disgusted Sam who were both standing by the door, waiting for the couple to be over with their moment. They both probably have forgotten they weren’t alone in the room.

[Y/N] sighed that she couldn’t even make out with Steve anymore as freely as she did when she was with him, making Steve chuckle at the pout she had on. When [Y/N] thought it couldn’t get worse, Stark’s head popped by the corner of the door.

[Y/N] turned her head over to the sound, unsurprised to find out Stark had a smirk annoyingly plastered on his stupid face. “Yeah, that’s sweet and all but if you don’t mind, we have work to do over here so can you two..?”

He pointed over the computers before raising a judging eyebrow at the two. “And you’re also in the servers room so, can you not?”

[Y/N] glared at him, never having to worry about any cockblocks until now. Steve realized this and pressed his lips to her hair instead to calm her before she tears Tony apart. [Y/N] took Steve’s hand in hers and pulled him with her as she strode towards the Banner who was beside the computers, showing a finished processed file.

“Right right, we should get going. We don’t want the stick up Starks’s ass to go any deeper,” she grumbled, letting go of Steve’s hand to get back to her work.

“I heard that!”

“You were supposed to,” she answered, side glaring at him. This close to punching his face, if only Steve wasn’t beside her.

“[Y/N], it’s finished loading,” Steve pointed out, as he watched the screen change while [Y/N] turned her head.

[Y/N] faced back, her face visibly glowing with joy. She was honestly kind of scared that it won’t work since it was a bit of a risk and that it would be hell if it didn’t work since there were a lot of people watching. “Great!” She clapped her hands together, victorious, before reaching towards the touchscreen to activate the file.

Her infamous smirk slowly peeked out as the file began to unfold in front of her eyes. “Now, let’s find out where these sons of bitches are.”


	35. Chapter 35

A location in the middle of Arctic nowhere. That’s what they got. Honestly, Tony was more than impressed that she actually got it. How [Y/N]’s own algorithm managed to trace back to a whole facility was beyond him. Everyone was on edge, all the information they’ve had over the past few days are now topped with this cherry.

“So what do we do now?” Clint asked but he already knew the answer. Looks like it’s going to be another rough day for him.

“What we always do,” Steve sighed, fully knowing it would be best to act quickly.

The others all nodded, getting themselves in the zone. They started to talk amongst themselves about the mission. Steve placed his attention back to [Y/N]. He has been worried so much about her, She had been uncharacteristically quiet, staring down the screen as if she was staring down a cold abyss.

“[Y/N], are you okay?” Steve leaned down, touching her shoulder, ignoring the flinch she did as his hand made contact to her skin.

[Y/N] seemed to snap out of it, though Steve took note of the fear that flashed by her eyes for a second. She seemed to be occupied just by what was written in the screens. “Yeah,” she trailed with a weak voice before she cleared her throat.

She turned her head towards him, now sporting a soft smile. Her eyes brimming with wonder as if Steve didn’t see that hollow look in her face a moment ago. “Can I say it?” [Y/N] asked.

Steve narrowed her eyes at her, thinking of what else she could’ve meant by that. But that hopeful yet mischievous smile she had basically answered for her. Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he knew she was trying to change subject but Steve let it go. “Go ahead,” he sighed.

[Y/N] turned on her swivel chair and faced the avengers who all glanced at her, quieting down as she faced them with a blank expression that was until she opened her mouth. “Suit up,” she grumbled, mocking Steve’s deep voice.

There was a collective groan, followed by complaints, Clint busted out laughing while Natasha snorted, Bucky just stood up and left. [Y/N], on the other hand, was grinning ear to ear while Steve was looking down at her.

“Satisfied?” Steve raised an eyebrow, looking down at a happily smiling [Y/N]. “A little.”

* * *

A bust. This whole thing was a complete bust. They thought they had this in the bag, ready to contact Bruce once they have the hostages for rescuing. But when they reached the facility, it was full of soldiers, ones who were ready to shoot them to the ground. Now they were starting to regret having to leave Bruce behind.

But still, they were the Avengers and an army of armed soldiers was nothing against them. They searched every floor of the building, shooting and taking down anyone who was in their way. To their dismay, they find almost nothing, there were standard rooms, too clean and too normal. Almost like they only stumbled by a decoy. It didn’t take long before they came together with not much to report.

“Where are they?” Clint repeated, as he eyed down the man sitting by the wall, bleeding to the floor.

“Like I’d eva’ tell,” the man hissed, his accent thick as he coughed up the blood.

“We know a lot of things to make people talk,” Natasha threatened, stepping closer to press her foot on the man’s shot wound on his thigh. The man cried out in pain, clenching his teeth tight but Nat could care less. There were people, children to be saved. She had her mission.

Clint gave a nod to Nat, silently telling her to ease a little. She followed, removing her foot. The man groaned as he adjusted himself on the ground, a grin made its way to his lips. He glared at the two assassins, raising his head. “Be ma’ guest then,” he snarled.

Before Natasha had the chance to point her pistol to the man’s head, [Y/N]’s voice sounded. “The west side is clean,” she announced, sounding tired and almost defeated with Steve right at her tail.

“I’ve checked the back and nothing,” Steve added, before pressing the comms in his ear. “Buck, Sam, Tony?”

 _“The top is clean,”_ Sam reported with Bucky cursing in the background, probably beating up someone.

 _“Same here,”_ Tony answered, checking the building’s grounds once again from the outside.

“The place is clean, except for a whole lot of these dicks around.” Clint nodded his head to the man on the floor, currently being interrogated.

[Y/N] and Steve stepped forward to get a closer look. The man turned his head towards them, ready to make a snide remark when he made eye contact with [Y/N]. Steve swore, he saw how both of their eyes bulged. [Y/N]’s hand had instinctively reached for her holster.

The man moved from surprise to straight up joy. “Whatta’ surprise…” The man trailed, a sickly grin plastered on his face. His teeth painted with his own saliva and blood.

“We knew it would be ya,” he laughed as if he was going back to a distant memory. “Da mistress would be so happy to see ya again. She’d be thrilled, she knew it from day ya left.”

“Why is this one alive?” [Y/N] stated, her tone was neutral, collected yet the urgency and sternness of her voice, along with her hold on her gun gave a different story.

“We thought he’d give us some answers,” Clint responded, bothered by the reactions both parties were showing.

The man started laughing to himself, sounding like he was using his last breaths just for this. The look on his face was absolutely demented. The man sighed out, giving out a toothy grin, blood dripping from the corner of his lips as he started to sing out. “Da monster finally found itself home-”

[Y/N] fired, right between the man’s eyes, his blood sprayed. Blood splatters and brain mush were all over the wall behind, surrounding his head, some even reaching towards [Y/N]’s face as she didn’t even blink. Her shooting arm was leveled, unmoving, precise.

Everyone had their eyes on her, not entirely shocked. Clint had backed a step away, Natasha’s expression was neutral as she stared down the body while Steve was staring at [Y/N]. She seemed to be different, completely, like something took over for that moment.

“You shouldn’t have wasted your time on him,” [Y/N] started, her words were cold and alarming and her eyes held something different, something spine-chilling. “He didn’t know anything.”

“A waste of space,” she spat, putting her arm down and pointing the gun to the floor before she turned her back and walked away.

The three left could feel the tension [Y/N] left behind. They all shared a look, wordlessly asking each other yet no one had the answer. Steve glanced back at the body then at the two. He pursed his lips before he turned and followed [Y/N].

Clint and Natasha glanced at each other before at the body. Clint knew there was something up. He did hear whatever the man was saying and how [Y/N] interrupted his monologue with a bullet between his eyes. Natasha, on the other hand, was unbothered. She only looked down at the body before she shrugged to herself and left. She was planning to do it anyways.

Steve followed [Y/N] to a hallway. She was staring blankly, her jaw clenched and her hold on her pistol was incredibly tight. “[Y/N],” he called.

[Y/N] snapped her head towards him, raising her arm and pointing the gun to his head. Steve didn’t flinch even when [Y/N]’s glare can make any man’s knees buckle in fear. Her arm faltered and her eyes softened when she realized it was him.

“Come here,” Steve uttered, walking closer to her with his arms opened, placing his hand on arm and the other on her cheek. [Y/N] let him, moving in closer, leaning to his touch while she kept her gaze lowered. He wiped the blood off of her face with the top of his glove, gentle to ensure it wouldn’t rub too hard. “That’s better,” he remarked, letting his hands fall from her face.

Steve saw that moment of vulnerability on [Y/N], anger, fear and doubt all mixed in. She sighed out, closing her eyes as she tried to calm herself from within. “Sorry, you had to see-”

“It’s fine,” Steve interrupted, knowing there was nothing [Y/N] was supposed to be worried about. She did try her best.

“I was so sure it would be here,” she complained, completely frustrated. She was this close to tearing her head off.

“And you were right,” Steve acknowledged, she did find something. “There is something going on here. Not just the one we hoped. You should calm down.”

“But it’s impossible,” [Y/N] insisted. She just couldn’t accept that they have possibly wasted their time. “No place can just be full of soldiers without anything to hide.”

At the exact time, Natasha and Clint walked closer to the two which [Y/N] stepped forward to question. “Romanoff,” she started, “have you checked-”

“Nothing there,” Natasha interrupted, annoyed herself of her answer, kicking the rubble at her feet. “Nothing everywhere,” Clint supplied.

[Y/N] knew that wasn’t right. There was more to this. She knew it would be stupid to think it was still there but she had to ask. She pressed the button by her ear. “Tony, did you check underground floors?”

 _“This place doesn’t have one,”_ Tony pointed out through the comms, talking about the building map they had acquired of this facility.

[Y/N] sighed, she hoped it wouldn’t get to that. “That’s what they want you to think.”

[Y/N] had informed the team to go search more rooms, even check the supply closets if they had to. They all agreed to separate to cover more ground. For some reason, [Y/N] had convinced Steve not to come with her, Clint and Nat. Although he wanted to decline and come with, he agreed.

Just as [Y/N] thought, Nat and Clint didn’t bother to ask how she knew there was something underground or how she knew how to access it without the map. Thankfully, they were professional enough to follow first and ask questions later. It didn’t take long for them to find something worthy of reporting about.

 _“I found something,”_ Steve’s voice echoed through all of the comms. Clint narrowed his eyes at the sight in front of him. “Us too.”

 _“This part of the compound is empty except for hundreds of servers each room,”_ Steve reported.

 _“Same here. But these look like they’ve been here since forever. Lotta dust,”_ Bucky’s voice sounded which echoed Sam’s who was beside him.  _“This is ancient storage.”_

Sam chuckled.  _“Looks like it’s been junked here as long as old man winter have been- ow!”_

 _“While you guys are sightseeing the Jurassic remains over there,”_ Tony started, most likely checking what he’s already found.  _“They have the high end tech over here.”_

He let out annoyed snort as the faint sound of ‘access denied’ was heard.  _“I’ve been trying to access the mainframes and no luck.”_

 _“Same here,”_  Steve agreed when the that drive he inserted was denied. He studied the mechanics and figured that it was familiar.  _“[Y/N], I know this type of machinery, it’s similar to the ones Zola was on. They’re all storage devices.”_

“But from different times…” [Y/N] finished, whispering it to herself. Clint could almost see the gears in her head shifting. Natasha was already scoping out the place, figuring out her next steps. “Well, we hit the brains. There appears to be people here, all with computers,” she reported.

“That’s their intelligence unit,” [Y/N] pointed, loading up her guns while her eyes scanned over the multiple screens in that room. “This is where they do all the hacking.”

[Y/N] placed her weapons back at the holster, opening up her wrist computers as a holograms lightly glowed. “Sam, Bucky, Tony, Steve. Everyone, listen,” she explained through the comms. “What you see is most likely where they stored up all the information they’ve collected over the years.”

Her fingers tapped on the small keyboard, typing down codes at record time, multitasking flawlessly. “Try to collect as much as you can. And if you can’t, destroy it.”

“Once you’re done, meet us back at the quinjet,” she ended at the same time she finished her typing. The lights flickered as she pressed enter. The people inside the room all noticed it yet dismissed any suspicions. Natasha can only guess that [Y/N] had somehow hacked into the room in the matter of seconds.

Natasha shrugged it off, looking back at the room, calculating the people in there.“They’re less than a hundred.” As she finished her sentence, the rafts inside the room started to release a fog, thick and dark but not so much to alert anyone until they couldn’t do anything anymore.

“What do we do,” Natasha stated, knowing [Y/N] already had a plan for this already as she handed the two readied gas masks.

“Kill everyone on sight.” [Y/N] stepped closer to the doors.

“Secure the information.” Clint saw how the people started to drop to the floor but the ones who saw [Y/N]’s face before she put on her mask just froze.

“Make sure no one gets out,” she hissed before she opened the doors and opened fire.

Natasha and Clint followed her lead, though there wasn’t much to do. She did most of the job as if she was only doing target practice. With how many people were in there, it was no brainer that one of them would do something.

Just as Clint was about to fire his arrow at this one guy, the man pressed a button by his computer and immediately, the room started to flicker red lights with a siren echoing in the background.

“Are you serious?” Clint complained as [Y/N] walked closer and glared at the man whose knees buckled at the sight of her.

“We knew she’d come back,” The man started, looking nothing less than a cornered mouse yet he didn’t let that end his own monologue. “Mistress said she would.”

The man’s expression changed, he clinched his teeth as he started getting closer, crazy brimming from his eyes. He started to snarl and walk closer. “And she’d be crawling bac-”

Without a second thought and before the man could take another step, [Y/N] shot him between the eyes, causing him to fall instantly. She didn’t mind the body much, walking over it to look at the computer desk. Clint peeked over to see numbers counting down, most likely to their certain doom.

“He hit the self-destruct button,” [Y/N] sighed, proceeding to try and stop the timer as she jot down codes as fast as  Barton could read them.

“BUT THAT SAYS FIVE SECONDS,” Clint panicked.

With a few more types here, [Y/N] released a sigh of relief, standing back up, much more relaxed than before. “There.”

“IT HASN’T STOPPED COUNTING BACK FROM FIVE SECONDS,” Clint pointed out.

[Y/N] chuckled, dusting herself as Clint’s blood pressure raised to record breaking heights. They all felt a sudden shift in the ground, Natasha was left in awe when she understood what [Y/N] have done. “You made it so it’s damage would decrease to almost nothing,” she breathed out, realizing what [Y/N] just did.

“Finding the off switch would’ve taken seven seconds.”

[Y/N] dusted herself more, getting ready to leave. She knew there was nothing worth saving in here. “But we have to get out of here, this place is not built to last.”

“What about the intel?” Client asked. [Y/N] looked over the computer again before taking a hold of a random hard drive and tucking it in one of her holsters. “I got it.”

She pressed the button by her earbuds. “Everyone, get out. The building’s going to collapse.”

* * *

“WHY DO THESE BAD GUYS ALWAYS HAVE A SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON. IT’S STUPID,” Bucky boomed, complained loudly as he ran as fast as he could. Not long before he was snatched from the floor, being carried by Sam who flew them both off the roof.

“I KNOW, IT’S ALSO VERY UNORIGINAL,” Sam shouted back, though it was muffled by the wind and the building slowly crashing to itself.

“AND YOU’RE REALLY HEAVY,” Sam groaned as he tried hard to keep hold on Bucky while the man kept on threatening him if he ever gets the idea of letting him fall- which was starting to be more appealing as the moment progresses.

They were the ones on the top, the top floor to be exact. Once they heard [Y/N]’s distress call, the ceiling above them started to collapse and all they could think about was getting the hell out of there.

Once they were near the ground, Sam let go of Bucky who elegantly fell on his face. Everyone was there, Clint, Natasha, Tony in his suit with [Y/N] looking as worried as hell.

“Steve?” She shouted one more time through the comms. [Y/N] tried to hack into his earbuds but only white noise came through. She ran a hand down her face as her mind conjured up the worse.

“Where’s Steve?” She turned towards Bucky and Sam who were the last to got out.

Bucky’s eyes bulged as he faced back to the building. “He’s still in there.”

“Are you fucking kidding me,”[Y/N] cursed as she started removed her holster, full of hard hard drives she took, pushing them onto Natasha’s hands.

“[Y/N], what are you-”

[Y/N] looked at her firmly as she made Natasha take them all. “This is what you do. You take these drives and insert them to the tower’s ports. The computer should do the work from there.”

[Y/N] then turned, ready to run when Nat pulled her back. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going back after him.”

“The building’s crashing down,” she snapped as her brows furrowed at the outrageous idea [Y/N] had. “It’s suicide.”

“I don’t care,” [Y/N] answered instantly. Natasha searched [Y/N]’s eyes, no sign of either doubt or fear. It was like she already made up her mind into going back to that war zone without any regards for herself. Like someone Natasha knows.

“Look, I know what you’re thinking but I know Steve and so do you. He has a good head on his shoulders. It’s better to wait him out here than to risk both of you in there,” she explained, hoping that [Y/N] would get her point. Whatever they were facing, they needed every help they could get and obnoxious decisions like these weren’t going to help them.

[Y/N] pursed her lips. Her mind went over the chances and she understood Natasha’s point. But the risk was too great when it was Steve they were talking about. She couldn’t let anything happen to him. “You know Steve but I know those people too. There’s no way in hell I’m going to let them get him.”

Natasha knew that tone. [Y/N] knew something they didn’t, it was personal. “Go, now,” [Y/N] convinced, glancing over the rest as she started to walk backwards. “I’ll find our own way back to the tower.” And with that, she sprinted right back towards danger.

No one called for her to come back, it wasn’t like anyone can make her. Natasha shook her head as she kept most of her thoughts to herself. But [Y/N] really did remind her of someone. “Those two are both too stubborn.”

“They’re perfect for each other,” Clint added, watching as [Y/N] slowly disappeared out of their sight. Natasha turned towards Clint and narrowed her eyes. “They’re gonna get each other killed.”

Clint nodded before he repeated his words. “Perfect.” Natasha looked back to where [Y/N] went, the sight of a building slowly deteriorating was what she saw. As much as Natasha wanted to argue, deep down, she knew that too.

* * *

Steve swears he saw someone. He was doing a sweep, trying to find something useful to report back before he leaves the building. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t hear the distress call. But he felt himself being watched. He ran down, deeper into the place.

Steve was going back to the rooms, checking them before he left when his earbud started to ring loudly in his ear. He turned it off as his face grimaced from the sound. Once he lifted his head, he caught eyes with someone down the hall before the figure left.

This was where he saw that woman. This is where she disappeared to. He can just leave her alone, the building was collapsing and he was sure [Y/N] was most likely screaming his ear off to get out. But it was haunting. The look in that woman’s eyes didn’t show fear. She wasn’t scared that Steve saw her, in fact, her eyes almost challenged him.

He ran, not minding the rubble falling at his feet. Steve saw a light by the end of a hallway and ran right towards it. His paced slowed as he arrived in the large room with a high ceiling, destroyed monitor parts and three glass chambers on the side. In the middle of the room, there was a line separating the two sections. At the other end of the room, there was another steel door but the woman Steve saw standing there with her back turned.

“Why isn’t this a pleasant surprise…” The woman started, clapping her hands. The sound echoed through the quiet walls, filling the room with more tension than it needed. She had streak of silver in her hair and she wore a uniform, similar to the ones people here wore yet it was different, most likely showing her authority.

“Hello, Captain,” she greeted with a smirk, glaring the man down as if she found a new prey. But Steve has been in this situation already and it’s going to take him more than that to scare him. “Hi there.”

The woman chuckled, walking closer yet keeping her distance. She knew how to hold herself, keeping her head high, despite the ruins surrounding her. Steve held his ground, taking notes of the traits the woman is showing: a tip he learned from [Y/N]. “I assume you don’t know me, but then again, that is what we do here,” she chimed, looking straight at him with a cocky smile.

She reeked of authority and confidence. Almost got the point, she can be written down as insane by how she stares down at him with no fear. He already knew who he was talking to. “I know enough to know you’re the boss,” Steve mentioned, seeing as the corners of the woman’s lips faltered.

“Mistress?”

The woman’s face fell as if she only saw the threat just now, but then she broke into a toothy grin and clapped her hands enthusiastically. “You hit the nail on the head! I expected nothing less from the original super solider,” she cheered.

“Is there anything else you know?” She titled her head on the side, obviously amused. Steve kept calm but he underestimated the woman as it already is. “C'mon, humor an old lady, would you?” She pressed, mocking him.

“How about your great plan?” Steve started with the intentions of extracting information from her. “Plan: reform.”

“Oh.” Mistress leaned back and pursed her lips, seemingly unbothered by that comment. “That,” she sighed, slightly disappointed as she turned around. She was really hoping for something more juicy than that.

“Kidnapping children, turning them to your own experimental soldiers. I’m sorry to tell you, but it’s nothing new,” Steve pressed firmly, causing the woman to raise her head. “A lot of people has tried and they all failed. Why don’t you put an end to this now while you still can?”

“Wait. New?” The woman turned around, her forehead furrowed deeply as she narrowed her eyes at Steve, taking a few steps forward. “Who told you it was new?”

Steve squinted, unsure why that part would be the one to receive a reaction from her. Soon, Mistress stopped taking a step forward as realization set in her face. “It’s her, wasn’t it?” She gasped, keeping her gaze downwards. “She told you that.”

“That woman. That  _creature_.” She grinned slowly, ear to ear, before she started to laugh at the pitiful captain. “She fed you lies, didn’t she?”

The woman tried to catch her breath, crossing her arms as she shook her head. “How typical. They never really stray from their programming, do they?”

Steve stepped forward, confused. “What was that?”

The woman’s eyes bulged when she saw that look on Cap’s face. Her face contorted excitedly as if she won the lottery. “Oh?  _Oh!_  How delicious!”

“Has  _she_ ever told you where  _she_ came from?” The mistress started, pure joy laced with his words. Steve was about to ask who were they talking about but deep down, he knew. And the woman could see that so clearly.

“Well then, welcome!” The woman raised her hands and gestured all over. “Welcome! To your pet’s old habitat! One of the few she hadn’t burned to the ground, that is!” She presented cheerfully, causing Steve to give the place another glance.

“Let me introduce myself, I’m one of the few people who made all this possible. My name is not of import but everyone here calls me  _Mistress_ ,” she pointed to herself, smirking in the process as she enjoyed the confusion all over Steve’s face as if she was living for it.

“I do have to apologize, our quaint organization doesn’t have a name. It’s easier to hide your dirty socks if you don’t label them. Hydra, Shield, they were all too flashy. We worked in the shadows. Maybe that’s why they fell and we didn’t,” she cackled proudly.

Steve looked back at her, too speechless to say anything. The Mistress cleaned up her act and cleared her throat. “Enough patting my own back, let’s go back to our question number one!” She raised a finger then pointed it at him.

“New. Oh, dear captain…” she sadly trailed, staring at him with her eyes filled with amused pity.

“I don’t know what other lies she told you. But this plan is definitely not new.” Mistress started to walk around, shaking her head at him. “Quite old actually, it’s been used before. We have used plan: reform a long, long time ago…”

The woman sighed, crossing her arms in from her chest before her eyes shifted back to Steve’s. “To think she’d know enough to tell you that. Seeing that she was the very first successful attempt.”

Steve’s whole body stiffened at what he heard, only egging the woman on. “Plan: reform is being reused. It has been in action so long before you even got thawed out.  And that woman, the one you call [Y/N], is the result,” she repeated, watching as Steve’s eyes revealed his thoughts.

“I’m sure she hasn’t told you that,” the woman laughed. Her dear test subject back in her mind.

“Out of a hundred test subjects, she’s the only one who survived and thrived.   
She was amazing. She was everything we wanted her to be and more. A real masterpiece!” The woman declared, her crazy prominent from her every word.

“But she was too good, too well made,” her voice lowered as the grin slowly faltered from her face, reminiscing the disaster that occurred, their mistake.

“We should’ve known no one would be able to contain her for long. But she made us think we could. She controls everyone even if she was the one in chains,” she spat to herself as she remembered the face of that pet. But not long before she looked back at Steve, a calculating look on her face. “So now I’m left to wonder, what kind of spell she made to get the avengers on her side,” she trailed.

Steve seemed to snap out of it. The words this woman was babbling was nothing. He won’t think of anything before he could ask straight from [Y/N]. “I rather trust her than you,” Steve pressed, “if there was something she left out-”

“Trust her? Why would you mistake her for that?!” Their woman boomed as if those words triggered something. “And I thought you’d be smart enough,” the woman gritted.

Steve opened his mouth to argue more, perhaps use this to his advantage to get some kind of information. But it looked like Mistress already blew a fuse. “You think you know her?”

“We made her and we didn’t even had a fucking clue about what she could really do,” she spat as if thinking of [Y/N] was pure poison on her tongue. Steve could see the pure hatred in the woman’s eyes as she continued her story.

“Do you want to hear what that  _monster_ did? Want to know why we’ve been so careful after her? Why we’re in the shadow so much, why we suffocate ourselves because of her!” She blared angrily, her stature getting more and more hysterical.

The woman stood straighter, glared straight at Steve. Her eyes burned with fury as she took a step closer to him. “She only massacred the whole facility when she got herself out of her containment unit. How she got ahold of all those weapons and took down hundreds of our personnel was beyond us. The only reason she stopped was because we got her behind a 12-inch bulletproof wall,” the woman spat through clenched teeth.

Steve felt his stomach drop but he didn’t let it show. “But that didn’t stop her,” Mistress continued, her gaze was off, remembering that day as if it was still fresh in her mind.

The woman stared at the wall, the expression on her showed complete trauma. “I remember boarding in an escape pod when the ones next to me crashed and exploded with the ones inside them,” she whispered wistfully.

“We barely escaped alive. We looked over every escape plan in the books but she somehow had all of them to fail.” Mistress shook her head, to this day she still had no idea how her pet managed to do that. “We figured out a new plan, something not written in our files since we taught her to check those first. but obviously she thought of that too.”

The woman chuckled bitterly as she shook her head, at that time, she didn’t know whether to be proud or terrified. Probably she experienced both. “She knew she couldn’t kill us all. One by one without any people escaping. So she did it.”

“She bombed the whole facility. How she got explosives and wired them to be as destructive as it was was beyond us. No one could’ve survived it.”

“Only a few people including myself got out just in time.” The woman raised her head to meet Steve’s eyes. “We actually thought she killed herself with that explosion.”

“Until we heard it,” she started, fear fogging her voice as she remembered that time.

“Over all the ringing, the flames,” she breathed out, her eyes bulged as she walked closer to Steve but never passing the line on the floor. “Laughing,” she whispered through the silence.

“She was laughing on top of the burning rubble. Laughing, for the first time,” Mistress explained, swallowing the lump growing in her throat while her eyes started to water. The memory of the gentle giggles turning into cheerful laughter ringing in her ears sent unwelcome chills up her spine.

“It still brings tears to my eyes every time I remember her laugh,” she grunted, feeling that memory, that nightmare forever carved in her head.

“There were a few who survived the blast. But that just gave them front row tickets of getting shot in the head by a giggling little girl.”

“Only a handful actually made it out, including me. And from there, we built all this. But it wasn’t easy. She didn’t make it easy. We let one whiff of our scent show and she destroys it. If I tell you the body count, you wouldn’t even want to believe it,” the woman spat at the naive captain. In her eyes, Steve was doing the worst mistake imaginable. He was bringing doom to everyone around them just by trusting that woman.

“She was heartless. She was a monster and she still is. You can’t change her. No one can. They don’t stray from their original programming,” Mistress hissed.

Steve, though overwhelmed, shocked and confused, managed to keep his cool. He was going to trust [Y/N] whatever this woman claimed and he wasn’t going to let this woman insult his [Y/N] anymore. “You said you made her that way. Whose fault was it?”

The woman calmed down, taking a deep breath, titling her head to the side. “Perhaps we did and maybe it was our own grave we were digging. We should be proud, shouldn’t we?” She shrugged, looking up as if she was thinking.

Her eyes fell back to Steve as a smirk formed in her lips. “But that just answers the question, doesn’t it?”

“We made her. We built her. She was our creation, our super soldier, our weapon,” Mistress listed down. “We know how she would think, we know truly how ruthless she is, we know how much she’d kill for whatever she wants.”

“And you know absolutely nothing about her,” Mistress proved, giving off a smile of triumph.

“I know enough to know that [Y/N]’s going to put an end to all of this,” Steve argued back. If what this woman’s saying is true, then [Y/N] would want nothing more than destroy all this. Now he understood. “To put an end on this nightmare.”

Mistress pursed her lips, shaking his head at him as she tsked. Apparently, even Captain America couldn’t understand. “We were the people who tried to contain her. You’re the one who’s letting the monster into your space,” she chuckled. “So who’s the one living the nightmare?”

Steve couldn’t stand it any longer, this was going nowhere and by the large cracks decorating the ceiling, he had to move now. He started to run towards the woman, ready to subdue her when the Mistress raised her hand. “I’d suggest you stay there Captain,” she advised as she pointed to the line on the floor which turned out to be wires, motion detecting ones to be exact, “one wrong move and we blow up.”

Steve stopped midway and realized he was tricked from the start. The woman started to tap her chin, thinking. “Now that I think about it,” she trailed. “You already know too much and this would clean that problem right off.”

Steve glared at her, clenching his fists. The sight reminded Mistress of a certain one. “But then again, I know how my ex-pet would react if I do something to her new chew toy,” she teased, almost feeling her pet’s claws just by suggesting that. She wasn’t daft, she knew of the two of them. She had to say she was impressed.

While the woman was teasingly grinning at Steve, her eyes caught a figure behind him. Her expression faltered for a moment before a smirk settled on her lips. “Oh look, who do we have here?” She sang cheerfully, looking over Steve’s shoulder.

“Speaking of the devil,” the woman trailed while Steve turned around to see her, [Y/N], standing by the end of the hallway. Her presence changing the room completely.

He has seen [Y/N] mad countless times before. But Steve has never seen that kind of anger on her face. It almost looked like her glare could kill, or if it didn’t, she most likely would. Her reaction was explained when Mistress stepped closer and said the words Steve couldn’t believe.

“It’s been so long,  _daughter_.”


	36. Chapter 36

“It’s been so long,  _daughter_.”

 **“Stay away from him,”** [Y/N] threatened, baring her clenched teeth as she walked in front of Steve. All her attention was focused on the smirking woman who didn’t seem to be bothered at all.

“I will not think twice on painting these walls with your insides,” [Y/N] seethed earning a tsk from the woman. She shook her head at [Y/N] disapprovingly. “You’ve mastered threats, but you should know being stoic makes it better,” Mistress advised, pouting her lips teasingly, “emotions ruins it.”

“As if I would listen to cowardice like you,” [Y/N] spat, her glare unwavering. Mistress huffed and placed a hand on her hip. “I thought we’ve passed calling names.”

[Y/N] didn’t let herself be intimidated nor sidetracked. She was there for a mission and although she was burning with fury just by the sight of that woman, she knew why she was here. She raised her gun and aimed right towards Mistress’s head. “Where are they?”

“They?” Mistress raised an eyebrow, though the glint in the her eyes told [Y/N] everything she needed to know.

“You know who I’m talking about.”

The woman only shrugged, uncaring. [Y/N] gritted her teeth and aimed her gun upwards, wasting a bullet as the cracking ceiling made itself known again. She was running out of patience as the time progressed.

“The children. I know you took them. For your little game plan,” [Y/N] snarled. Her outburst was only met with a thrilled cheer. “ _Oh!_  You figured it out! Still as sharp as ever! I’m so proud.”

Mistress placed a hand on her chest, smiling. [Y/N]’s expression didn’t falter one bit, she only lowered the gun, pointing it back to the woman’s torso.

“Where are the children? I won’t ask again,” [Y/N] threatened, earning an unwanted smirk in return.

“They aren’t here. But good job, you found one of our hideouts. One of the mains, too. I would expect nothing less.” The woman titled her head to the side as she observed [Y/N], always was her best piece of work. “The children always do find their way back to their roots.”

“How about you stop spitting shit from that tramp hole of yours before I make another one between your eyes.”

The woman snorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest, pretending to be defended. “My, my, is that how you speak to your mother?”

“Don’t exaggerate, a donor is more likely,” [Y/N] spat back.

“Mother?” Steve whispered to himself, just loud enough for [Y/N] to hear, effectively grabbing her attention. The anger from her face melted away worry took its place. “[Y/N]?” Steve asked softly, disbelief filled his tone.

[Y/N] opened her mouth to explain herself but she could think of nothing when Steve looked at her like that. “ _[Y/N]?_  Is  _that_ what you call yourself now?” Mistress snickered to herself.

“Steve, I can explain,” [Y/N] uttered, not knowing what else to say. That’s when Mistress understood what was happening.

“Oh!” Mistress beamed, “this is just delicious!”

“How many things haven’t you told him? _[Y/N]?_ ” Steve’s forehead furrowed at those words as [Y/N] turned her head back at the woman. “Shut up!”

“Come on sweetie, tell him! Tell him everything you’ve done! Who [Y/N] really is!?” Mistress pushed, her tone getting louder and more demanding.

Steve felt the dryness of his throat as he forced out. “What?” [Y/N] shook her head, her stature loosening up as panic set in, taking a step toward Steve as she hoped he’d listen to her, and not to that fiend. “Steve, don’t listen to her.”

“Why not? Tell him who you really are,  _[Y/N]_ ,” Mistress growled from behind, making [Y/N] snap her body towards the voice, raising her gun and shooting just above her shoulder. “I said shut up!”

Every emotion left the woman’s face, but her calm stature made her glare even more threatening. “You talk to me like that, after everything I’ve done for you?” She whispered softly, narrowing her eyes at [Y/N].

“You?” [Y/N] scoffed, shaking her head, feeling sick in her stomach by her words. Flashbacks from her time in that room invaded her mind, all those memories of years filled with pain and suffering she’s tried to forget all came crashing down. “You’ve done nothing for me. You destroyed me.”

“I didn’t,” Mistress argued, keeping her head held up high while a smirk played at the edge of her lips. “I made  _you_ to destroy. There’s a difference,” she corrected.

“You were perfect,” the woman continued, gesturing all over the room with a sense of pride before her gaze dropped back to [Y/N], continuing to look down at her just like she’s always done before. “And to this day, I see you haven’t gone fully rogue yet. Still causing havoc wherever you go,” she tsked.

[Y/N] clenched her teeth tight, lowering her gun, thinking a bullet would be too good for a monster like her. All those memories filled with this woman’s face were laced with fear and blood, now all it was was pure anger.  “I’ll kill you. I will give you what you deserve and I will make sure that you’d suffer every second,” [Y/N] promised, keeping eye contact with the woman as she walked closer as if stalking a prey.

If it was anyone else, Steve knew they’d probably be shaking in their knees from [Y/N]’s words, but Mistress only kept her head high and her smirk unwavering. “Of course you will. Or else you never learned anything from me,” she whispered.

That was when [Y/N]’s patience reached its limit, something in her snapped. She bared her teeth and sprinted, her mind filled with nothing but to kill as her vision blurred red. “You horrid bitch-!”

Her foot stepped right at the line in the middle of the room, causing alarms to blare and echo against the weak walls. A chunk of the ceiling was about to fall on [Y/N], making Steve snap out of it and hold her back before she can go any further.

Suddenly, their situation made itself be known. That motion detection triggered something, increasing the cracks in the room by tenfold.

“Feel that?” Mistress started to walk backwards, amused of the sight of [Y/N] still being helpless after all these years. “The building’s going down. I think you should run off now.”

“I would be more than happy to kill you before I go,” [Y/N] threatened as she struggled against Steve’s arms. Her whole body was rejecting the idea that that woman would get away without suffering any consequences. She wouldn’t let happen, no, not again.

[Y/N] continued to struggle against Steve but he held on her tight. She didn’t even blink as she glared down at the woman, her face seething with anger. Steve leaned down to her ear and tried to get her to snap out of it. “[Y/N], we should go now. We can deal with her later,” Steve calmly whispered to her ear, hoping that she’d listen.

[Y/N]’s enraged breaths slowed as she stopped fighting back to Steve. Mistress only chuckled at the fury plastered all over [Y/N]’s face. She smirked. “Listen to your toy, pet. Go run off now.”

[Y/N’]’s body tense up, the death grip on her gun returned. More and more rubble started to fall just above their heads and Steve could feel the ground become even more unstable. They had to get out. He turned [Y/N]’s head, cupping her cheeks with his hands as he stared in her eyes. “[Y/N], we have to leave. Now.”

[Y/N]’s gaze softened at the look of Steve. Suddenly, her eyes studied their surroundings, subconsciously calculating how much time they had left. Her gaze shifted to the woman, feeling her blood boil once again. She looked back at Steve, taking a deep breath before she nodded.

Steve took her by the hand and they both turned around. [Y/N] willing herself to keep on running, or else she’d find her hands wrapped around that woman’s neck and endanger Steve’s life.

They were about to cross the door when the woman called out, making the pair stop in their tracks. “You earned a weakness,” the woman started, making the two turn around to face her, “caring,” she continued, nodding over to Steve.

Her face was stoic, neutral and unforgiving. It looked as if she was mother looking down at her child’s unwelcome decisions. “I’m disappointed, we thought we made you better than that.”

Steve’s eyes fell towards [Y/N] as she stood straight, taking a step forward. Her expression mirroring the woman’s, only making their similar features more prominent. “It’s not a weakness.” [Y/N] held tighter on Steve’s hand, not letting her tone waver. “It’s a strength.”

And with that, [Y/N] turned around, pulling Steve by the hand as they both ran.

* * *

“They only have one blanket,” Steve muttered as he handed [Y/N] an emergency blanket.

[Y/N] took it to her hands, gesturing over at the seats by the side of the hall of the place. Steve followed, taking a seat as [Y/N] sat comfortably between his legs, wrapping the blanket around the both of them, huddling together for each other’s body heat. [Y/N] couldn’t help but chuckle at the moment as she felt Steve press his lips to her temple. “Brings back memories, doesn’t it?”

Steve snorted, letting himself remember that night they were under similar circumstances. Currently, they were in a quaint jet plane that was based on the design of the quinjet. How those people have gotten ahold of the blueprints was beyond them both but they were both sure that Tony was going to throw a bitchfit when he finds out.

They escaped the place last minute, taking one of those planes out. [Y/N] programmed the autopilot to bring them to the tower as they kept together to battle the harsh weathers of the Arctic. Apparently, these people would buy big ass lands for their buildings but cut corners on the heaters.

They both stayed in that way, silent yet comfortable. But [Y/N] knew Steve too much to let him be quiet like this. She knew what was most likely swamping his mind. She just wished she never had to talk to him about this. “Steve?”

“Are you okay?” [Y/N] turned, letting her eyes scan over Steve worriedly. She placed her cold hands on Steve’s face, checking his wounds. “Did she do anything to you?”

Steve stared down at her, studying her features. She worried about him yet she didn’t care about the cuts and dried blood that littered her own body. “No,” Steve answered, taking her hands off his face and into his own hands.

“[Y/N], what about you?” He asked softly. It made [Y/N] crack a small smirk at her captain’s worry. “I’m fine,” she waved off, calming down that that woman did no harm to Steve.

Though her joy was short lived when she saw Steve’s hollow eyes. His expression was torn as if his mind was filled with thoughts. [Y/N] frowned, letting her gaze fall as the tension between them began to rise.

Steve knew [Y/N] didn’t want to talk about it but he knew how much it bothered her. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut when he knew how much this must’ve meant to her. “I’ll only trust what you say to me, [Y/N]. I don’t care whatever she said-”

“What she said, it was all true,” [Y/N] interrupted, rendering Steve speechless. She then raised her head, meeting his gaze, forcing a smile to her face as she chuckled bitterly. “That woman, she’s supposed to be my mother.”

[Y/N] tilted her head to the side and automatically, the face of that woman, or “Mistress”,  flashed in her mind. She held in a cringe when she could see herself in her. “It’s quite easy to figure out, we had the same eye color, same hair even some characteristics. I’m sure you saw how insane she was, I think it runs in the blood.” [Y/N] shrugged as she willed herself out of her mind. One more second in there and her blood might start to boil again.

“It’s true. I did come from her sample, the only one to be done like so. That place she talked to you was where I was born- or maybe, better put, made. You know, test tube baby,” she told, turning this thing into a depressive story-telling.

“[Y/N], you don’t have to tell me,” Steve piped, knowing how hard this probably is for her.

[Y/N] looked at him, her heart growing a few sizes when she saw that caring look on him. She chuckled, placing her hand on his cheek and gently caressing it with her thumb. “You already heard her version, haven’t you?”

Steve succumbed, getting in a comfortable position as they both faced each other. He knew this would be hard for her, so he promised to hold her hand and keep his mouth shut until she was done. He patiently waited until [Y/N] could go on. “Remember when I told you about that facility I came from? About a year ago?”

Steve nodded, remembering that night in the cabin. “That’s them.”

“I didn’t get too much into the details before because I never knew I’d have to explain it to anyone,” [Y/N] laughed to herself before her face gotten serious again.

“Those people were careful, too careful. Hydra may have hidden in the Shield’s shadows but these people did one better. They took from both parties and played them like a fiddle without them knowing.”

“That way, they knew all of their secrets and compiled them until they had a use of it and play it to their advantage.” She could remember the different faces she saw in that facility that was also part of those two groups. How the two from different organizations came along was beyond her but it happened.

“They knew how the Shield had Captain America, how Hydra had the Winter Soldier.” She looked up at Steve and he immediately knew where this was going. “That’s when they realized they wanted to have their own supersoldier, their own mascot. To prove that they can make an even better weapon or at least, match it.”

“But they knew they’d never get ahold of that serum. Not unless they compromise themselves so they had to think of something else.” Steve felt her breath hitch before she continued. “That’s when plan: reform came to place.”

“They took children from all over the world, ones that people wouldn’t even realize were gone. The children with me were all taken, some orphaned, some kidnapped. Different ages, different race, different backgrounds, but they all didn’t want to be there. Who would?”

[Y/N] chuckled but there was no humor to it. Steve could see her empty eyes as her hold on his hand tightened. “It was a death trap. The weak would fade while the ones who survived would suffer longer. They would always cry out, ask to be sent back as if they would be heard. I never did, it wasn’t like I knew a life out there.”

She took a deep breath, giving herself a small break before she continued. “When I was old enough to understand, there were about a hundred children in that organization.”

“A year later, the numbers were dropped in half. The next year, the same happened and so on until we dwindled down to twenty. After that they assigned us to different places according to the skills we’ve showed to see which would thrive the most.”

“I was assigned to brains, precision and intelligence. When that happened, the torture increased tenfold, the training they made me do worsened. I survived, sadly.”

“It wasn’t long before I heard I would be transferred to the main building. Not only because I was doing so well under the circumstances, but because I was the only one left. I heard the last one in the strength department’s body gave out.” [Y/N] could still remember the hollowed eyes of that teenage boy she would meet from time to time. She, for sure, thought he’d survive. He was trained for strength after all. But apparently, even the strong would fade.

“They placed all their attention back to me, training me to day’s end, subjecting me into countless tests, injecting me with chemicals filled with who-knows-what. Over and over until they were satisfied. But they never were,” she hissed, remembering the days she would spent strapped into a chair with tubes everywhere, being treated less than a lab rat.

“As much as that woman claimed they were doing it for me, to give my life meaning and purpose. I was never really convinced. I wasn’t stupid, I knew I was just a circus lion afraid of the whip, used for its master’s own gain.” She bit the inside of her cheek to pretend her voice from cracking. [Y/N] promised herself she wouldn’t.

“That woman may call me her daughter But she never treated me as such, treated me worse than a pet kept in chains,” she growled, closing her eyes for a moment but it was a mistake. She could see those people again, circling her like she was nothing but for amusement.

“It was horrible. When you follow their instructions, good for you. If you don’t, you get punished. In my case, it was the shock collar,” her voiced wavered. Steve squeezed her hand, wordlessly telling her that she was here with him, and not anywhere else.

[Y/N] smiled, appreciating the gesture, gripping his hand more. “It’s kind of funny though,” she snickered. “Normally, people would get used to a certain abuse. It’s effect to them would lessen in time.”

[Y/N] let her eyes fall back to her lap while a bitter smile formed her lips. “But I just got worse,” she muttered.

“The first time, it just shocked me.” Her hands were trembling just from that word.

“The second, I was paralyzed. Third, I would cry.” [Y/N] closed her eyes, trying to push back the sound of her own voice away.

“Fourth, I’d shout. Next, I’d scream.” [Y/N] shuddered, her own cries for helps ringing in her ears.

“Then before I knew it, I was begging, compliant and obedient,” [Y/N] whispered, disgusted to even remember how she was. Steve came closer and held on her hand tight as she gripped it for dear life.

[Y/N] opened her eyes and Steve felt his heart break just by looking into them. “They had me by a leash.” Her voice finally cracked.

[Y/N] took a deep breath, willing herself to go on, to continue the sorry. “But they did something wrong, like they said, they made me too self-aware,” she snorted, remembering how much those people spoke of her like she was meant to only be a machine.

“I rebelled, planning my perfect escape for months before I finally got out of my cage.” [Y/N] remembered that room, small and confining. The feeling of being outside of its doors and not in shackles was something she cherished so much.

“I was elated, finally I had a chance to escape,” [Y/N] told, a small quirk in her lips before it faded. “But then everything in my head screamed to destroy everything there before I could leave because I can, because I was capable of doing so. So I did just that and it felt great, it felt amazing. It was my first act of freedom,” [Y/N] chuckled, feeling the same joy that day as she remembered vividly.

“I was out. Finally, no collars, no leashes, no commands. I was free,” [Y/N] breathed out, her free hand reached up to her naked neck. It didn’t take long until [Y/N]’s face turned bitter as her hand fell to her lap. “But it was harder than I thought.”

“I did things, right after I got out. A lot of them, I’m not proud of.” If she had the time, she’d list it all for Steve. But somewhere in the corner of my mind, she didn’t want him to know.

“I wasn’t exactly stable,” [Y/N] went on, finally looking up to Steve with a forced smirk on her lips. “Think a caged rabid animal finally being freed into the wild.”

[Y/N] laughed darkly to herself. Steve only silently listened with no trace of judgement in his eyes. “All I wanted was to be free. To be away from them. Perhaps be normal.” She shrugged, trying to remain her the smile on her face, biting her lip. “But it was too hard, considering that everything you knew, everything taught to you was to destroy, to take, to purge.”

“Tried to change, didn’t work.” [Y/N] shook her head. Right after she got out, everything was too overwhelming. Change was something too big to ask from her back then. Years of being a trained psycho would do that to a person.

“I guess that’s the downside about being so smart,” [Y/N] muttered, her words getting slow as her mind began to wonder back. “You never really forget about the worsts.”

“So, I went with it. Let my instincts decide my actions. And everything just fell to place,” [Y/N] went on. “It was only, who I was and what I was capable of.”

“I liked it, I got used to it and it all led to this.” [Y/N] gestured to herself as if it was an enough explanation. “I thought I could hide from it all. That if I made myself to be feared, then I’d have to fear no one.”

[Y/N] smirked, feeling like shit. “But I’m still shaking years later, with innocent children on my conscience just because I survived those years.”

“I promised myself I would never go back,” [Y/N] laughed to herself. “But here I am, facing them again. Even bringing you into my fights because I can’t fight them alone.” Her voice cracked again.

That’s when Steve pushed forward and took [Y/N] in his arms. She instantly clung onto him, burying her face to his neck. The blanket fell to the floor, no longer important.

“[Y/N]…” Steve whispered to her hair, feeling her breaths to his neck. [Y/N] pulled away, her eyes were glassy as she forced to look at Steve, “I shouldn’t have lied to you.”

“I’m so sorry. I should’ve told you all of these from the beginning,” [Y/N] repeated, a shake in her words. “I don’t want it to happen to anyone else, Steve. No one deserves it. I would do everything in my power to assure that no child would have to go through what I had.”

“I’m sorry I lied to you. I didn’t want you to think less of me. That all of this is just some kind revenge story,” [Y/N] whispered. She lowered her eyes, not wanting to meet Steve’s disappointment.

Instead, Steve placed his palms on her cheeks and made her look him in the eyes. Steve looked at [Y/N] firmly as he held her close. “No, it’s not,” Steve corrected, “You’re strong.”

“You’re facing them because you know you can save those children,” he whispered to [Y/N] who could only look up at him, never though she’d every hear those words. “I understand.”

“I love you.” Steve pulled her back into an embrace, a hand on her hair and the other around her waist. “What ever they turn out to be, we’ll fight them together.”

In response, [Y/N] wrapped her arms around him back, holding in a smile. “From what I’ve seen, it might as well be a suicide mission going after them. It would be a miracle if we all got out of this alive,” she went on, intentionally trying to scare Steve out of that plan of his.

“I don’t have plans anytime soon.”

That’s when [Y/N] pulled away, narrowed her eyes and shook her head. “Steve…”

“If we fail, we might as well do it as a team.” Steve smiled. [Y/N] could only stare back at him, he was serious. “I don’t think I can ask that from your teammates or especially, you. ”

“You don’t have to do this with me,” [Y/N] pushed, not liking that suicidal tone in Steve’s words. “You’ve done enough. I can’t have you risk your life for me.”

“It’s not your decision to make,” Steve muttered as he held onto her hand.

[Y/N] opened her mouth and just closed it. She came closer and whispered out. Steve was more than he gave himself credit for. “Everyone deserves to live, even you, Steve, especially you. The world needs you.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, going towards her own humor. “How about you?”

“Me?” [Y/N] snorted. “Don’t be stupid. I’m what you call exceptions, Cap. The world won’t remember me.”

Steve pursed his lips, upset. “I would.”

“[Y/N], what if I want to be excepted?” He faced her. “What if I say I want and would go with you?”

“Because wherever the hell you’ll go is where I know I should be too. What will it be then?” Steve asked, titling his head a little, face dead serious as he waited for her response.

[Y/N] stared at him back, unsure of what to say after all that. She didn’t know whether to be touched, disappointed or amazed. But all of it melted when a smile formed her lips. “Then I’ll tell you how fucking cheesy that is,” she snickered with glassy eyes, getting back on his lap. “And I love you for it.”

“I mean it, [Y/N],” Steve muttered as [Y/N] leaned closer to him. Their lips barely touching. She chuckled before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. “I know.”

* * *

“Do they know?” [Y/N] whispered over to Steve who only shrugged himself as they had a staring contest with the rest of the avengers.

Once they landed on the top of the tower, the couple didn’t receive a greeting or even a snide remark from Tony about what the hell did they bring to his tower. Once they reached the floor where everyone were, they were all looking at two with quiet and solemn faces, looking at the two pitifully as if someone died.

[Y/N] raised an eyebrow, confused as hell before Bucky cleared his throat. “They all do.”

“Cap’s comms turned on,” Bruce answered, gesturing over the monitors.

[Y/N] felt her stomach dropped, her shoulders tensed up as her throat dried. She licked her lips, urging herself to calm down. There was no use getting upset over it anyways. Judging by their faces, it looks like everyone already knows. [Y/N] raised her arms to the air and let them fall to her sides.   “Great,” she sighed.

This day was stacked up with things she didn’t prepare for but what truly shocked [Y/N] was when Natasha goes up to her and wrapped her arms around her without her stoic expression faltering. That small action alone made the whole room silent in just less than a second. Most of their jaws were on the floor as Natasha kept her arms firmly around [Y/N].

[Y/N], on the other hand, raised her hands in the air, keeping them away from Natasha. Her eyes were bulged in shock as her whole body tensed up. She side-glanced at Steve who only stepped back to give the two space.

[Y/N] being uncomfortable was an understatement. She didn’t know what to do as if her mind made an error. Her hands were still up in the air, not moving an inch while Natasha’s hold on her was kept firm around her torso. [Y/N] opened her mouth, mind buffering before she wondered out loud. “Um, what?”

“I’m not saying anything,” Natasha muttered to her shoulder, completely stoic as she does. That’s when she understood what Natasha meant. [Y/N]’s expression softened, her arms slowly reaching downwards until they were also wrapped around Natasha. [Y/N] hugged her back just as tight. “Thank you,” [Y/N] muttered to Nat’s shoulder.

About a minute after, the two women separated. Both had an expression that sympathized each other, a whisper of a smile on their lips as they gave each other a knowing nod before completely diverging with a newfound understanding. They both returned to their original places, [Y/N] by Steve’s side while Natasha sat back on the couch. The men around the room, on the other hand, had their jaws unhinged and their eyes practically falling out of their sockets from the sight. Clint was the only who seemingly unbothered, almost as if he knew it was bound to happen.

“Emotionally unstable, tragic backstory, and badass attributes,” Clint listed down, grabbing everyone’s attention as he nodded towards [Y/N]. “You’re practically an avenger now.”

“Barton,” Tony scolded half-heartedly, thinking it was kind of amusing but knowing it was slightly uncalled for. Nat chuckled as Clint only shrugged innocently. “It’s kinda true.”

[Y/N] had no idea how to respond to that. Her mind buffered, trying to see if there was any underlying message or anything behind their words but they looked completely genuine. It just tipped her off. “Thank…you?”

Everyone nodded and gave off welcoming looks but there was a dose of pity mixed to it that didn’t really sit well with [Y/N]. She’d rather have the familiar condescending remarks instead. “God, this is so awkward. Can we just go on with the thing?” [Y/N] blurted, uncomfortably.

“Yeah, Bruce, did you find anything?” Steve quickly changed the subject, receiving a small squeeze of the hand from [Y/N].

Bruce quickly got the message, nodding as he sat back on his swivel chair and rolled towards the monitors. “Yeah, I’ve been studying the the hard drives Tony brought back and they just finished loading and you’re right, that place was where most of their files are stored.”

[Y/N] nodded, walking over to check and the doctor was right. Every stolen file she checked from every government agency was there, compiled like a little storage cabinet.

They all circled the screens, scanning the files that didn’t make a lot of sense to them. They were quiet, trying to understand all the things piled up in there when Bucky’s whispering voice cut through the silence. “So what do we do now?”

“Save the children, I guess,” Sam whispered back, not as quiet as he thought. Everyone was listening to their conversation but the two soldiers haven’t even noticed. Bucky’s forehead furrowed as he squinted his eyes and turned more towards Sam. “How?”

“Well,” [Y/N] started loudly, stunning the two soldiers as they snapped their heads towards her, only to find out that everyone was staring at them.

[Y/N] chuckled, digging into her pockets before pulling out a handful of USBs. “While Steve was dilly-dallying inside a crashing building, I came across these “urgent” stamped flash drives. I checked and all of them are empty but you can track where it’s been and where it’s opened,“ she informed, placing all of them by the keyboard beside Bruce.

"We can start from there.” [Y/N] shrugged nonchalantly, pretending not to notice Steve glaring at her playfully for that comment.

“You can do that?” Tony piped up, making [Y/N] turn her head. She nodded, a bit unsure why he sounded so impressed. “Yeah.”

Tony nodded, placing his eyes back on the screen. He cleared his throat, tapping his fingers on the desk before he lifted his gaze back to her. “Teach me sometime.”

[Y/N] raised an eyebrow, scanning over Stark’s features. He genuinely seemed interested but she couldn’t fight her own wit to take advantage of it. “Give me some freedom with Jarvis and I’ll think about it.” She smirked.

Tony pursed his lips, thinking about it first. For some reason, [Y/N] seemed a bit more trustworthy but that can just be his normal bad judgement.

“Deal.” He nodded, only making [Y/N]’s smirk to grow to a grin. Tony didn’t think of it much this time. It’s not like she couldn’t do that in the first place. At least [Y/N] asked permission this time.


	37. Chapter 37

You’d think with three computer geniuses on the job that it’d be a lot faster. But it was worse than they thought. When they get a lead, it brings them back to the start. Even with Jarvis’s help, it took a lot until the computer could finally take it from there.

“And that’s it,” [Y/N] sighed, finally reclining back to her chair, back aching. “Jarvis, notify me once the algorithm is completed, I’m gonna go rest,” she muttered, running a hand down her face.

The whole team was there, checking up on the three who looked like they all needed some decent sleep. Steve turned towards the team with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a stoic look on his face. “Everyone should too. Once we get a location, we’ll go right over. Until then, save your strength. We’re gonna need it.”

“Oh, and just go about your day,” [Y/N] interrupted, pointing at everyone.“Don’t act suspicious of any sort. Just act normal and pretend  _this_ isn’t happening, okay?”

“This cannot go out. Only the Avengers should know,” she repeated, emphasizing her words. “Any possible breakout may be catastrophic at this point.”

“We need to be careful, they already know we’re after them.”

They had the agreement, absolutely no snitching. They all returned to their daily routines as if nothing had happened. Bruce took a well needed nap while Tony went back and checked on a couple of things with his company. Natasha and Clint went straight to training while Bucky and Sam went with [Y/N] and Steve in the lab.

“So what’s with the doohickeys?” Bucky asked, gesturing over all the stuff [Y/N] has been working on for the best half hour.

“Just fixing up some tech. I left everything I have in my apartment, dumbasses.” [Y/N] rolled her eyes, removing the safety goggles from her face. Bucky narrowed her eyes at her to which she smirked at before studying her weapons again and tapping her chin with her finger.

[Y/N] held out her hand to the side without turning her head. “Babe, can you-”

“Laser blade, I know,” Steve interrupted, putting the tool on her hand. [Y/N] turned her head over at him, a slight smirk plastered on her face. “Steve, I get tingly when you take control like that,” she teased, making Steve snort.

“I know you do,” Steve teased back, earning a giggle from [Y/N] and for the two soldiers watching to gag.

“Ugh,” Bucky grumbled while Sam just straight up gave them a disapproving look. “There’s other people here. Seriously.”

[Y/N] rolled her eyes. “Don’t listen to them,” she whispered to Steve before giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Can you get the thing I stashed by the drawers over there?” [Y/N] asked, earning a light peck from Steve as he followed towards the direction she pointed.

Steve quickly checked the whole wall filled with drawers, opening them one by one, starting from the top. “Which drawer?’

[Y/N] tilted her head to the side as she looked at his back. “Check lower.”

Steve reached below, leaning towards to check, searching for something peculiar but to no avail. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I think it’s on the lowest one,” [Y/N] suggested, titling her head more and narrowing her eyes at the view as Steve began to bend over. That’s when Sam started to look at her confused before he realized what she was doing. He slapped Bucky’s chest and pointed at Steve’s ass before at [Y/N] who was biting her lower lip. Bucky grimaced.

“I can’t find it. What does it look like?” Steve asked again as he got on his knees and started to pull out everything from the lowest drawers with the most confused expression.

[Y/N] titled her head more, her mouth forming a little ‘o’, her eyes trained on the view. “It’s, um, round, firm and… pleasing to the eye,” [Y/N] trailed, silently wowing. That’s when Steve realized it.

Steve just stopped, sporting a deadpanned look on his face. How could he not have felt a pair of eyes boring a hole into his behind. “Are you staring at my ass?” He snapped.

“Hell yeah, I am,” [Y/N] chuckled, a big grin decorating her face.

Steve sat up and turned his head with his famous look of disapproval.  “Did you really need something?” He sighed, standing up from his position to put his hands on his hips. [Y/N] only grinned wider.

“Well, I needed that, so thank you very much.” She winked before getting back to work.

Steve rolled his eyes and motioned Bucky to come help him with his own things, recalibrating his shield holster. Bucky, although he was slightly bewildered that Steve was completely okay with that and even had an amused smile on him.

[Y/N] waved over Sam to come up and help her with the tools, still a bit giggly. Sam reached over and handed her a screwdriver before she side glanced at Steve and chuckled to herself.  “Love you, bubble butt,” she called out fondly, before getting back to work.

“Love you too, sweetheart,” Steve chuckled. He was completely unbothered and unfazed, smiling even, like it wasn’t the first time [Y/N] called her that. Bucky could only stare at him, stunned.

Sam made a gagging noise before turning to [Y/N]. “Steve says he doesn’t like potty mouths but he’s dating one.”

“Oh please!” [Y/N] rolled her eyes, before glancing towards Steve. She smirked, emphasizing her words. “Steve looooves my potty mouth.”

Steve turned his torso to her at the sound and [Y/N] only smirked. He snickered then winked at her before smirking to himself, going back to what he was doing, making [Y/N] giggle and the unfortunate Sam and Bucky to throw up a little in their mouths.

“I am internally grossed out,” Sam gagged, his cheeks puffing up a little. He pointed towards his face and just gestured. “This is my grossed out face.”

“Is that how you two flirt?” Bucky asked, face contorted to show disgust and shock, narrowing his eyes at the couple. “Because that’s fucking disgusting.”

[Y/N] just let out a quick laugh before winking. “You don’t know the half of it.”

And that was the last straw for Bucky’s sanity. He just let go of the tools he was holding for Steve down the table and raised his hands up in the air. “That’s it, I’m done.” Bucky started to walk out of the lab, his voice slowly getting muffled from the distance but you could still hear the resignation in his tone. “I’m too old for this shit.”

Sam nodded, putting back [Y/N]’s tools on the table, slowly backing away. “I’m going with him.”

And with that Sam was out the door. [Y/N] laughed as she stared where the two disappeared with Steve walking back to her side. She sighed, shaking her head. “They’re really growing on me.”

Steve pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek before agreeing. “They do that. Just can’t believe they’re getting along pretty well.”

[Y/N] snickered at how naive her Steve was being. “Only when you’re present,” she muttered under her breath.

Steve squinted his eyes. “What’s that supposed mean?”

[Y/N] turned her head towards him with a knowing smirk and before she could say anything, she was rudely interrupted.

 _“Mr. Rogers, Miss Sharon seems to be looking for you. It appears to be of urgent matters,”_ Jarvis’s voice resonated around the room. Steve was stunned for a moment but then he realized he did have some other duties to attend to. [Y/N], on the other hand, was just plain confused.

Steve nodded and muttered his thanks to Jarvis. He placed his attention back to [Y/N] and looked at her apologetically. He really wanted to spend every time he had with her. “I’ll be right back,” he promised.

“It’s fine. Take your time,” she insisted. Steve thanked her and with a quick peck on the lips, he left the lab with the promise of returning quickly.

Even though [Y/N] said it was okay, and it was since she trusted him anyways, she was left to wander who Sharon was because she was so damn sure she heard that name before.

* * *

“I just need your signatures and comments for these reports right now. And Agent Hill told me to tell you that your next month is already full while-” Sharon continued before she realized Steve wasn’t listening. His mind was completely occupied, he was just staring at the documents blankly.

“Steve? Steve?” Sharon started to snap her fingers in front of Steve’s face a few times before the man finally snapped out of his trance.

“Oh- oh, right, yes,” he stumbled on his words, furrowing his brows back at the reports as if nothing had happened. But Sharon couldn’t keep it to herself anymore.

“Is anything happening, Captain?” She asked, catching the man off guard. “Why would ask that?”

Sharon just took a deep breath and sighed out, looking around the room as if it was obvious. “The scenery of the tower just isn’t what it used to. And the people downstairs have been wondering why none of you is showing up as much.” Her brows furrowed as she stepped closer to Steve with her eyes filled with worry. She placed her hand on his arm and asked gently. “Is something wrong?-”

“Steve, is this going to take any longer?” A familiar voice interrupted. It caused Steve to freeze as a hand wrapped itself on his arm, pulling him towards it.

Steve warily turned his head down to meet another head of blonde hair with a displeased expression as her eyes landed on Sharon. “Hi. Who are you?” [Y/N] greeted with a smile but you could hear the hostility in her tone if you really look.

[Y/N] must’ve seen the confused look on Sharon’s face too as the woman looked back at [Y/N]’s hand around Steve’s arm. She gave her a stunning smile.  “Oh, I’m sorry, I think we haven’t met before,” she greeted.

“I’m Cindy, Steve’s  _girlfriend_ ,” [Y/N] emphasized. The sudden bulge in Sharon’s eyes was something unmissable. [Y/N] had to stop a proud smirk twitching in her lips.

Sharon’s eyes shifted towards Steve and she just couldn’t mask her shock or her tone. She continued to look at [Y/N] up and down. “Steve, since when have you had a girlfriend?”

Steve opened his mouth but even he was stunned by this whole thing. Like where in the tower did [Y/N] found a blonde wig lying around. “A while,” [Y/N] swooped in, enjoying how Sharon’s face contort and her eyes to show so much mixed emotions. “Almost on our way to our first anniversary.”

“Isn’t that right?” She turned over to Steve, silently giving him the look to speak up. Steve could only nod, trying to get in on [Y/N]’s lead.

“Why haven’t I heard from her before?” Sharon asked, sounding a bit hurt that Steve didn’t bother to tell her about this Cindy. Steve only shrugged defensively and apologetically. “I didn’t think you’d want to know.”

Sharon let her gaze fall as she muttered under her breath. “I would’ve actually.”

[Y/N] leaned forward and was borderline teasing. “What was that?”

“Nothing.” She shook her head, changing the subject. “I’m Sharon.” She stuck out her hand for a shake. To which [Y/N] took with a warm smile. “Steve might have mentioned me.”

“No… I don’t recall Steve mentioning any Sharon.” [Y/N] shook her head with a sorry look on her face but Steve knew it wasn’t all that genuine. “But nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” she muttered, sounding half-hearted. Sharon was looking at [Y/N] who only glanced at her back. Steve wasn’t all sure if the two women were challenging each other or just having a talk with their eyes. But he knew he had to make them snap out of it.

“Sharon?” He asked first, instantly ripping Sharon’s attention from [Y/N].

“Oh right, sorry, Cap,” she apologized. Her eyes shifting towards [Y/N]’s before going back to Cap’s. “Don’t know what got into me.”

Steve nodded understandingly, wanting this awkward moment to be over as soon as it started. [Y/N] raised an eyebrow at Sharon before her hold on Steve’s arm. “Well, that’s my cue. I have something to do.”

“It was nice to meet you though, Shannon.” [Y/N], or “Cindy”, gave a little wave.

“It’s Sharon,” she corrected, biting the inside of her cheek.

[Y/N] just smiled, uncaring, “Right…” she trailed before she turned back to Cap, completely ignoring Sharon.

“I’ll be in our room, finish up soon,” she informed him, pressing a kiss on his cheek. A small blush appearing on his cheeks as she whispered to his ear. “Okay,  _babe_?”

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding. “Of course, sweetheart.”

[Y/N] let out a soft giggle, giving Steve a little wink before turning away. The two were left to gaze at where the woman had disappeared to. Sharon only crossed her arms in front of her chest, completely unamused. “She seemed… nice.”

Steve chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets, eyes filled with nothing but adoration. “She is.”

* * *

“I don’t like her.”

“She’s nice for most part though,” Nat chuckled, trying to reason with an upset [Y/N]. She had been glaring at nothing for a while and Nat thought it was too amusing.

“But I have a bad feeling about her,” [Y/N] reasoned. Something in her gut was telling her not to trust that Sharon but Natasha only rolled her eyes. “You’re overreacting.”

“She shot me a glare!”

Nat played with the wig in her hands that [Y/N] had borrowed. She was momentarily asking herself if this was the same [Y/N] she knew from the start. “I mean if you’re dating the guy I like, I’ll be pretty petty too,” Nat defended but [Y/N] was unswayable.

“Well, her mistake is I’m petty too.   
Let’s see who wins between the two of us in petty,” [Y/N] huffed, not backing down from the challenge. Nat only snorted, taking a note to watch the fight if it does happen. Her gaze shifting to Sam and Bucky who was also inside the room.

“Who are you texting?” Bucky asked, looking over Sam’s shoulder to see who he had on the phone.

“Sharon,” he answered, his fingers tapping on his phone. “I’m giving her my condolences while I still can.”

* * *

Steve was true to his words, he really did went directly to [Y/N] after he finished that thing with Sharon. They were walking back towards the lab to pick up what [Y/N] was doing when they passed by a visibly troubled Clint.

“Barton?” Steve asked, worried. “Something wrong?”

Clint shook his head, running a hand down his face. “I don’t know, Cap. I was gonna go ready my bow but it’s not in the gym where I left it.”

“Oh! It’s in the labs,” [Y/N] informed, thinking it was no big deal. Clint had to do a double take.

“Did you…?” Clint asked carefully, earning a short nod from [Y/N]. “Just couple adjustments.”

“I’ve been fiddling with it for a while,” she admitted, making Clint somehow nervous of whatever she did to his baby. “What did you do it?”

“Well, I noticed that the design had some features that would hinder some movement and would strain your arm in the long run. So I gave it a more sleek comfortable look,” she went on, continuing to walk towards the lab. This time waving him over to follow her.

“Upgrade?” Clint was astonished by that word, His full attention now on [Y/N]. He seriously had no idea his bow can be anymore upgraded.

“Yup,” [Y/N] popped as they entered the lab, going straight towards her worktable. She pulled out the bow from under it as well as a couple of arrows and handed it over to a jaw-slackened Clint.

“I also made you more arrows with the smoke bombs that you apparently requested from Tony. I just thought it was kinda cool,” she admitted, shrugging as Clint’s whole face just lit up.

“No way,” Clint muttered, running his hand down the handle of the bow. He was inspecting it with a growing curiosity when he realized it could be twisted. It extended itself, the string retreated itself, the bow forming into a stick.

“I also made your bow transform into a pole, just in case you run out of arrows,” [Y/N] pointed out. Clint gasped, he has never been so smitten. He looks like as if it was a holy grail in his hands, completely entranced.

[Y/N] chuckled, leaning back to enjoy the absolute joy in Clint’s eyes. Steve who was listening for most of it just faced her and asked. “When did you have time to do all this?”

[Y/N] shrugged. “I was bored and Bruce forced me to take a break.”

After taking [Y/N]’s needed materials, they both left a hella impressed Clint, who was enthusiastically testing out his new arrows with his upgraded bow. It proved to be a mistake to leave him in the lab because the man just forgot that smoke bombs aren’t supposed to be tested when you’re in a windowless stuffy room and you were the only one there.

[Y/N] had a sense of pride in her after giving Clint that though. It was nice seeing someone enjoy something she did for a change of pace. But Steve knew of her intentions way too much. “I know what you’re doing.”

[Y/N] turned over to Steve, widening her eyes, feigning her innocence. “Doing what?” Steve shook his head, she keeps bribing the others with her intelligence and he cannot be anymore proud.

It didn’t take long until they reached Steve’s room. [Y/N] put down the weapons on one table, getting ready to sit down and work on it some more when Steve grabbed her hand and urged her to sit down on the bed.

“You’ve been working nonstop  for hours, [Y/N]. You need your rest and you’ll get one. I won’t take no for an answer,” he pressed, bending over to put both his hands on the bed in each side of [Y/N]. Their faces a few inches apart. She wasn’t sure if Steve was going for intimidation or seduction but what she does know is it’s working.

“Damn,” she breathed. “We’re bossy today, aren’t we?” She smirked, wanting Steve break out to a smile. But unfortunately, he was tougher than she thought.

“You know, I’ve never told you yet. I really like this room of yours,” [Y/N] started, trying to get him to crack.

“It’s refreshing to see your room not from a hacked security camera,” she teased but Steve was not having it.

“Did you have to do that?” He asked, pursing his lips.

“Do what?” [Y/N] tilted her head to the side side, feigning for innocence but Steve only glared at her harder. It was like he was trying to force her to admit what really happened.

“She was subtly glaring at me!” [Y/N] blurted out. “You know I don’t like that,” she huffed, pouting her lips.

Steve didn’t let his stoic expression falter, even though he thought [Y/N] was pretty cute, since he wanted to get answers from her. “What about that little stunt of yours?” He raised an eyebrow, being a little tease. “Making me bend over for nothing?”

“It wasn’t nothing,” [Y/N] defended, muttering it under her breath as she shifted her eyes to the floor. She did get something out of it.

“You made Sam and Bucky uncomfortable. Want to explain that for me?” He asked again, authority slipping into his voice and it was really sending chills up her spine.

[Y/N] pouted, letting a gentle smile passed in her features. She just shrugged. “You were looking a bit glum and tense all day. I wanted to make you smile.”

That’s when Steve’s serious face completely faded. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. “Did it work?”

Steve tried so hard but then he broke out into a grin before leaning in to brush his lips to hers before pulling away right after. “Mission accomplished,” he whispered out, his breath fanning her face delightfully that she couldn’t help but buffer.

Steve pulled away, holding back a laugh while [Y/N] recollected herself.  _Steve was getting too good at that._  She thought as she scooted further to the bed, resting her head on the pillows.

[Y/N] watched him move around his room, completely comfortable with his surroundings. She liked it, there was a sense of domesticity in it when she could see him so comfortable in her presence. She was going to enjoy the view but she also couldn’t help but run her mouth. “Hey I wanted to talk to you about something but I never found the right time.”

“What is it?”  Steve inquired, curiosity peaking as he walked closer to [Y/N]. “You can tell me anything,” he eased, thinking it would be something important.

“Well, I found something…” [Y/N] trailed, pushing her bottom lip out as she shrugged. Her hand was going beneath the pillow slowly but Steve was too occupied thinking of what she could tell him than to notice.

“Found what?”

“I was just minding my own business when-” she interrupted herself, grabbing the object beneath the pillow and dangling it in front of Steve. Steve’s face completely drained in color when he saw that brightly colored clothing in [Y/N]’s hand. It was the Captain America bra he’s been hiding for so long.

[Y/N] just smirked when she saw that reaction and had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. “Something you want to tell me, babe?” She teased, waving it in the air.

“Where did you find that?” He stuttered.

“In the deepest darkest pits of your closet. Didn’t really expect to find something. Not something like this at least,” [Y/N] admitted, inspecting the quality of the fabric before looking him straight in the eye, glaring harshly. “What other dirty socks do you hide from me?”

Steve felt a lump stuck in his throat. He could’ve even form the right words at how embarrassed he was. She wasn’t supposed to ever find out about that. “[Y/N], I can explai-”

“Do you want to see it on?”

Steve completely shut down after that. His brain was absolutely overheating as he stumbled on his words. “Wha-What?” [Y/N] only chuckled but the smirk on her face remained. Steve cleared his throat and tried to croak out. “You mean…?”

[Y/N] didn’t answer him. She only tucked her hand back beneath the pillow and pulled out the second piece of lingerie, the skimpy panties, complete with the colors of the flag. Steve’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets when he saw it. [Y/N] crawled towards him closer, mouth inches away from his ear. “Anything for you,  _captain_ ,” she purred. She couldn’t see his face but she knew that his blush can battle a tomato.

* * *

“When you said: ‘see it on’, I didn’t think you’d mean it like this,” Steve deadpanned as he turned his head towards a red-faced and shaking [Y/N]. “Stop laughing. It’s not that funny.”

“I mean… knggh… it looks great,” [Y/N] tried to hold in, getting teary eyed at the sight of The Captain America wearing his own collectible brightly colored and hella patriotic bra and matching underwear. It was a dream come true and it was also too damn hilarious.

“It’s an improvement on the costume…” [Y/N] snorted, trying to maintain her composure even though her whole body was visibly shaking and it didn’t take long until she bursted out laughing.

“You’re the one that asked for this!” Steve shouted at her direction, trying to defend himself. But [Y/N] stopped him. “But you’re the one who put on the bottom piece!”

[Y/N] was pointing on the matching thong he wore above his sweatpants. He thought it would be better if he didn’t remove his pants like how they didn’t close his bra but it just made the whole thing more comical. Steve stood up, ready to remove the abominations. “I’m removing it.”

[Y/N] quickly jumped to her feet, stopping him. “No!! Keep it on please!”

“I’m going to burn this,” Steve threatened, holding onto the fabric of the underwear but [Y/N] laughed, trying to get it back onto him. “No! Steve!”

“You’re just teasing me. I can see it on your face,” Steve stated, sporting a straight face to her who could barely handle it. [Y/N] held in her laugh, biting her tongue.

“Steve, seriously it looks great..” She managed to get out between giggles, occasionally having to avert her gaze from his too serious face.

“You can’t even look me in the eye.”

“But it’s just so-” [Y/N] was supposed to defend herself but once her eyes scanned over his body again, she bursted out in pure laughter, holding onto her stomach as if it hurt to laugh so much.

Steve only deadpanned at her as she writhed on the bed, trying to control her laughter but failing. Since she could just look at him again then start back laughing. Steve let her have her moment but that was it. “Okay, that’s enough.”

Steve started to shimmy out the bra but [Y/N] stopped him, making him sit back on the bed. “No! No!”

Steve raised an eyebrow, unamused. [Y/N] just stifled her laughter and cleared her throat but her smile never went away. She gestured over him and tilted her head. “It’s just,” she sighed, “this is nice. Like really nice.”

“You mean, me in novelty underwear?” Steve wasn’t buying it.

“No- well, yes, but mostly this.” [Y/N] gestured to the both of them before letting out a quick laugh. “Laughing, smiling, it’s good.”

Steve searched her eyes, heart melting when he saw how genuine she was. He let a smile slip to his lips. “I know.”

“A great way to spend the time before going into the battlefield,” [Y/N] expressed, leaning a bit closer to Steve, his arms automatically finding their way around her waist.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he breathed out before reaching forward to connect their lips for a kiss. Appreciating every moment they were in each other’s arms, they can only wish they had more time.

They pulled away, their foreheads connected as they took a moment to catch their breaths. “But maybe next time, not with the bra,” Steve piped up, causing [Y/N] to burst out laughing again.

Steve smiled as he let her have her moment, enjoying the sound of her laughter. He was only starting to think that maybe this thing wasn’t so bad but [Y/N] had to reach onto his back. “Oh god, it-it’ll look better when we close it,” she giggled, reaching for the clasps.

That’s when Steve tried to stand up. “[Y/N] no.”

“[Y/N] YES.” [Y/N] quickly got behind Steve, making sure he was still sitting on the bed until she can close the bra.

“Let me close it!” [Y/N] shouted.

“Sweetheart, no!” Steve warned, trying to remove her hands from the clasps.

“Aw c'mon! It would look better like that!”

“Sweetheart, I’m warning you!” Steve couldn’t hide a laugh, trying to struggle under [Y/N]’s hold and think of a way out but to no avail. “I’ll- I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” [Y/N] teased, pulling on the bra to make the ends connect. “Make me put it on next?”

“[Y/N]!” Steve earned again, feeling the pressure of the metal on his chest.

“Okay! You asked for it!” Steve finally shouted back, trying to tickle [Y/N] from behind to get her off. She let out a squeal but she fought back.

“Nuh uh, babe!” [Y/N] said already in triumph, the clasps almost meeting.

“Hold still!” Steve laughed too, telling [Y/N] everything he’d do to her once he got out of this thing. [Y/N] challenged him to do so but not before completing her mission.

They were having a really good time, a real moment right there. It was precious, so precious that they didn’t hear the door open. “Hey, you two, Banner said the thing is finis-

The two immediately stopped what they were doing as they looked at Bucky who just stopped mid-sentence at what he saw. Steve was wearing a Captain America bra over his bare chest and underwear over his sweatpants with [Y/N] trying to close his bra behind him. And they were both laughing, on Steve’s bed.

Steve raised his hands in surrender, not sure what else to do at that moment. "Buck, it’s not what it looks like,” he immediately blurted out.

Bucky only gave him the same look, face void of any emotion. His eyes shifting up and down at Steve before, without another word, Bucky stepped back and closed the door.

The room was quiet, both of them was too stunned over what happened. Steve was stuck in his seat, his face burning red hot. His jaw went slack but it immediately closed when he felt a pull on his chest. [Y/N] had finally closed the clasp, humming as she tilted her head to the side, staring over to where Bucky had disappeared to. “I gotta say, that was the most traumatized face I’ve ever seen.”

* * *

 

Sam leaned towards Bucky with a worried and confused expression. The guy had looked like he just came out something worse than a war zone. He had been in this state ever since he came back from Steve’s room. Sam could only imagine what he saw.

“What did you see?” Sam asked. Bucky only shook his head, his trauma filled eyes still trained straight forward as he whispered out his plea. “Get me back to cryo.”

“We’re here, we’re here,” [Y/N] announced with Steve hot on her heels. They crossed eyes with Bucky who looked like he saw everything horror in the world. [Y/N] gave him a little apologetic smile before going towards Banner in front of the computers.

“Done yet?” She asked, her eyes scanning over the codes being decrypted as they spoke. “Yup.”

[Y/N] nodded, reaching forward to input a few more codes for the algorithm before what she needed appeared. She chuckled, her finger ghosting over the file. “Let’s see where our next stop would be.”

Once her finger grazed the file, the whole screen blew up with pictures and information. Tony pressed the location in the corner and made it cover the whole screen. “It’s in the middle of the ocean,” he hummed.

“Just an average island,” Bruce concluded, narrowing his eyes at the screen. He glanced towards [Y/N] whose fist was clenching. She pointed over the coordinates by the bottom. “No, it’s not, check the location.”

Bruce focused on that, the computer producing a better quality and now they could clearly see why [Y/N] was agitated. They gather closer to the screen as they stared in shock. It wasn’t a normal island.

“It’s in The Bermuda Triangle,” Clint whispered through the silence. They just realized how much worse this would be.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Bucky just cursed while Sam ran a hand down his face. The two had absolutely no luck. They were just so done because, of course, it had to be the fucking Bermuda Triangle.


	38. Chapter 38

The Avengers were fighting robots and men with high technology weaponry in an island in the middle of Bermuda Triangle. Now, Clint can say he’s done and seen everything. How they got knockoffs of Stark’s tech is what really got the billionaire pissed off.

“How are you guys holding up?” [Y/N] asked as she blasted another robot to the ground. She earned some grunts and answers that were all luckily positive.

“The Hulk is making major damage on their tanks so it’s good,” Natasha reported calmly while being hoisted up on a soldier’s shoulder, choking him.

“Somehow, destroying Stark’s fake robots in therapeutic,” she went on, shooting down another pair of soldiers.

Tony scoffed as he blasted another cannon. “That’s rude. ”

“The east side is secured, and the west side-” the sound of a loud cannon cut him off. “I’m current working on that.”

“Barton?” Steve asked, realizing he hasn’t heard from him since they told him to advance towards the ships.

“Currently securing the children. We got here on time, they were just about to be shipped off. How many more are there?” He reported, the cries and voices of children could be heard through his line as he tried to escort them away and into the quinjet.

“I think there’s more inside,” he muttered, hearing about the kids who kept telling him they were some still trapped in there.

[Y/N] clenched her teeth. She knew that she had to get in there for sure. And if they left the children here, it’s most likely they’re using them so they can escape. They knew she’d choose making sure the children was safe rather than going after them. She’d have to find them another time.

“Flying robots. Where the hell did they get flying robots?” Sam cursed, reloading as he shot them down from the air.

“And Chitauri powered weapons, what the hell?” Tony wondered aloud. He knew what those blue light blasts meant. Those were alien weaponry.

[Y/N] sighed. “I think that’s a story for another time.”

Another blast made them look up to see another round of robots being deployed. This was taking too damn long. They had to get in that building now. [Y/N] pressed on her comms. “Steve, we can’t keep doing this. Someone has to go inside and check.”

“You guys go. We’ll handle it from here,” Natasha assured, hijacking another tank as she spoke.

[Y/N] knew Nat and the others could handle the outside well, but inside that death trap was a different story. She can’t go in there herself. “Bucky, Sam, Steve, follow me,” she ordered, making a sprint to the front door.

There were mutters of agreement and soon after, [Y/N] had the three men behind her, watching her back. They entered the facility with no second thoughts, easily going through whole rounds of soldiers who stood in their way. It wasn’t long before they were running through the maze of corridors, blindly following [Y/N].

At every turn, [Y/N] would know exactly where to go as if she knew that building like the palm of her hand. She’d only stop when they’d meet enemies on the way but it was handled quick enough.

“You sure we’re going the right way?” Sam asked when [Y/N] finally stopped, huffing his words. He felt like they’ve been running for hours.

“Yes. They always have a room where everything can be controlled and it’s always in the heart of the building,” [Y/N] supplied as she started to run towards the halls again.

“It’s their mistake,” she continued, letting her gaze roam around the place, waving for them to follow her down a flight of stairs. They continued to walk towards the deserted hall until [Y/N]’s eyes landed on a door blocked by layers thick metal. She snickered to herself, walking closer to press her hands on the surface. This definitely brought back memories.

[Y/N] turned her head towards the confused soldiers behind her and nodded. “This is it.”

“Do we start breaking it in then?” Sam asked, scaling down the door, looking for a weak spot. Bucky snorted. “You think  _you_ can break that in, Wilson?”

The two started to bicker, trying to get the other one to stop it because the situation is serious and this was childish. Steve couldn’t believe he’s actually hearing this. Before he could tell them a word, the door began to open. They all looked towards [Y/N] who had already hacked into the pad on the side with an eyebrow raised. She shook her head, taking out the cables she connected on the wires before walking inside the room.

Steve looked at the two before shaking his head, a corner of his mouth twitching. Bucky and Sam glanced towards each other before following Steve. “My plan would’ve totally worked,” Sam muttered under his breath, earning an elbow to the stomach from Bucky to shut him up.

Once they got inside, they were in awe. The room was bigger than they thought. It was filled with computers, all with different desks. It was deserted and somehow thrashed like it underwent evacuation. In the middle of the room, there were millions of different screens, only stationed for a selected few. It was the main computer.

[Y/N] placed her hand on the screens, before letting them graze on the keyboards on its long desk that could hold about ten people. She chuckled to herself, their technology may have advanced but their designs always come up the same.

“Through here we can see everything going on.” She took the gadget from her pocket, inserting it to a port. The screen almost automatically jolting to life. [Y/N] bent, typing down the needed codes to access the information she needed.

She kept on typing, scanning over every file until she could have what she needed. [Y/N] knew that they’d monitor everything going on in their building. That’s how they get their results. “They should have placed some kind of security systems on the rooms,” she muttered to herself.

With a few more clicks, three screens showed current security footage. [Y/N] was right, they saw rooms packed with children, all shaking and in panic. She grinned, knowing she cracked their firewalls well. “Got it, they’re contained in exactly three places, west, east and -”

The sound of [Y/N]’s fingers on the keyboard suddenly stopped. At the exact moment, the screen lost its footage. The whole monitor faded to black. Sam, Bucky and Steve who were all watching her go got confused. Steve went closer to [Y/N]’s side, instantly sensing her discomfort. “[Y/N]? What’s wrong?”

The look [Y/N] had on was one of shock and realization. She couldn’t believe how stupid she was to let this happen. Steve could see her fingers start to shake at her sides. “This is the main frame room, I can access everything going inside the facility from here,” she repeated, keeping her eyes trained on the screens.

“Then go ahead, what are you waiting for?” Sam asked, somehow getting anxious at the tone of [Y/N]’s voice.

“This-” [Y/N] stepped back from the keyboards, shaking her head- “this is way too easy.”

[Y/N] turned around, pressing her lips together, not letting her panic reach her face. “This is the most important room, it should be heavily guarded more than any room in this whole damn building but no one even thought of protecting the front door.”

[Y/N] shook her head, stepping forward to look at every part of the computer, head snapping towards its screens as if she was desperately trying to find something. “They’re not stupid enough to make that mistake.”

The room was dead quiet, the three processed the information supplied to them. [Y/N] only kept typing on the keyboards, trying to get the power back onto the screen because she could still hear it responding to her codes. The monitor just kept on blocking her access. She kept on, not giving up, her fingers started to ache from the pace she started on.

“So you’re saying, we’re being set up?” Bucky spoke up from the quiet, making [Y/N] cease from her tries. She withdrew her fingers, clenched her fists by her sides. She pressed her lips into a line, knowing he was right.

[Y/N] sighed. “I’m afraid so.”

Just as she finished that sentence, the door behind them automatically closed, trapping them inside. Everyone in the room all snapped their head towards the loud sound, panic setting in when it locked down. [Y/N] turned back to the screens, desperately trying to get access on the monitors but with avail. She slammed her fists onto the keyboards, gritting her teeth. “Why do I always have to be right?”

[Y/N] stepped back and as she did, the screen started to crash as if it was trying to play a distorted tape. Once the video started to stabilize, the person she saw on screen made her blood boil.  _“What a pleasant surprise!”_

It was Mistress, her blasted mother. [Y/N] knew everything was too easy. The woman on the screen laughed, a demented grin plastered on her face. _“The avengers all teamed up with my ingrate ex-pet, how lovely!”_ She cheered, causing [Y/N] to clench her fist tight.

 _“Oh, [Y/N],”_ Mistress sighed, a smirk settling on her lips as she looked condescendingly at [Y/N]. _“I could feel your glare on me even through the screen,”_ she mocked as she shuddered.  _“Now, that’s real talent.”_

[Y/N] had to control herself or else she would’ve started to shoot the monitor. But instead, she let her eyes roam towards the background of the video. It was clear that this video was recorded in the same room she was, most likely a few hours before. If you look closely, you’d see different people, all panicking as they rushed themselves around the room.

[Y/N] only came forward, typing down the proper codes to track the exact time this video took place.  _“If you were looking for me, by the time you watch this, I’m already off the radar,”_ Mistress said, knowing that was most likely what [Y/N] would think first.

 _“So don’t even try,”_ she chuckled, knowing how her pet works.  _“Though I know you would eventually.”_

[Y/N] stopped, instead she looked up at the monitors with a raging fury deeply seated inside her as she watched that woman.  _“If you were looking for the rooms with the children, you’re in luck they’re still here.”_

 _“We thought it was better to escape with not much baggage.”_ The woman shrugged, before starting to cackle. _“We **can** always try again.”_

[Y/N] clenched her teeth at that, her fingers digging onto her palms at how awfully confident Mistress sounded. She knew that she’d get away and [Y/N] would be damned if she’ll let that happen. She let her fingers do the work again, this time more focused on getting Sam, Bucky and Steve out of that room, trying to access its security system.

The screen kept showing an error each time [Y/N] made a fail attempt but she pushed on.  _“And I know you’re trying to override the system. I wouldn’t do that if I were you,”_  the woman kept on on the background. [Y/N] only let her talk, grating her teeth instead because she couldn’t stop the video.

 _“It would activate something really unpleasant,”_  Mistress chuckled in the background, _“but I know by now, you must’ve already did just that.”_

[Y/N]’s actions started to become more irate and sloppy as she desperately tried over and over to get that door to open so she can get that damn video to stop next.  _“But let me make a deal with you.”_

 _“There’s motion sensors all over that room,”_ she started but [Y/N] paid her no mind. There was no way in hell, she’d let this woman control her again.

 _“It knows how many heat signatures are present.”_  [Y/N] started to change course. Instead of trying to get the video down or find out how to track them through it, she was set on overriding the security system in the room. She’s convinced herself that the voice from the tape was just an annoying fly distracting her from her work.

[Y/N]’s fingers glided on the keyboard with ease, finding her pace as she found herself closer and closer to her goal. Nothing else mattered in that moment, nothing but getting those three heroes out of that room and get them to save people. That’s all that mattered.  _“Let’s play a game. Just like the ones we’ve played with your other roommates before when we were training you.”_  Those were the exact words that made her fingers freeze.

 _“Delete someone from that room and you win.”_ [Y/N]’s whole body tensed up at the mention of those instructions. It sounded just like how she remember it. Her memories started to flood in her mind, her gut wrenching. She swallowed the sudden dryness lumping her throat, looking up at the screen with her jaw tightened.

 _“Aw, don’t give me that face. You always did win on those games, didn’t you?”_ Mistress on the screen cooed before instantly laughing. That may be a recorded message but it felt too real. [Y/N] could feel her blood boil and she swears she saw red for a moment.

[Y/N] only took a deep breath, shakily letting it out, before letting her fingers graze the board again. She knew her anger wouldn’t solve anything. There were only two things that mattered to her. She had to get these men out of here and she would never let anything control her again.

“I’m not playing your games,” [Y/N] hissed, going at a phenomenal speed as the monitor, as big as it was, was covered in individual codes. She knew of what she can do and she knows the freedom she had earned to use it. [Y/N] wouldn’t let the world take that away from her. Never again. She wasn’t a piece on anyone’s board anymore.

 _“And don’t try to get any stupid ideas,”_  the voice warned, although it sounded almost like a challenge.  _“These computers are more than you expect.”_

The warning did little to slow [Y/N] down, if anything it only made her faster. With a few more taps, she saw it wouldn’t be long now. By now, they should’ve known never underestimate her. “And I’m much more than you can fathom.”

With another click, the security systems was hacked, making [Y/N] smirk up at the screen. Her fingers stopped as she bathed in pride. But it was short lived. The thick metal doors behind them opened loudly, making Steve, Bucky and Sam to turn their heads towards it. It took their attentions away that they didn’t notice nor hear the machine guns being deployed at the corners of the room, all pointing towards [Y/N].

Steve turned his head back towards [Y/N], witnessing the first rain of bullets collide with her back. He screamed.   
“[Y/N]!”

Steve ran. His surroundings slowed as he watched a bullet get buried into her skin, and then another. It sent [Y/N] forward in shock, eyes cracked open as the pain shot through her, her fingers clutching onto the screen. Steve lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to the floor before another bullet could be seated inside her skin.

The couple rolled on the floor, Steve encased [Y/N] in his arms, shielding her with his body. Bucky and Sam both got their weapons, shooting down and destroying every deployed weapon by the ceilings before it can make anymore damage.

Steve could feel his heart pumping out of his chest but his lungs almost gave out when he pulled away from [Y/N]. The sight of her had him in tears. Her torso was peppered with shot wounds, blood slowly soaking her top. It was two shots, one of which were located dangerously on her chest and the other on her stomach. She wasn’t coughing, her eyes was only staring up blankly forward.

“Oh god, [Y/N],” Steve muttered under his breath as he propped [Y/N] with his arm, keeping her up and looking at him.

“Hey, hey, sweetheart,” he shakily chuckled, trying so hard to put a smile on his face but failing. Steve tapped on [Y/N]’s face, trying to get her to look at him.

“Oh god, stay with me, okay?” Steve pleaded, desperately clenching his teeth to keep his smile on. He wanted [Y/N] to snap out of the trance, the last thing he needed was for her to slip into shock.

“Stay with me. You’re okay. You’re fine,” Steve whispered, almost desperately. At that moment, he didn’t know if he was consoling her or if he was doing it for himself. But he just didn’t know anymore.

[Y/N] chuckled all of a sudden before pressing her lips to a tight line, suppressing the pain. “So that’s what she meant by stupid idea,” she snickered to herself before looking up at Steve who looked like an absolute wreck, maybe even worse than her.

“I should’ve seen that one coming.” [Y/N] shook her head, immediately regretting it when pain jabbed into her chest. She clenched her teeth tight, hands going up to put some pressure. Steve immediately pressed his hand onto the wounds, stopping the bleeding momentarily. He smoothed down her hair as the strands started to stick to her forehead.

“[Y/N], it’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay,” Steve whispered out, trying to stay as calm as possible for her. He set out to bring her close and carry her out of there. She needed immediate medical attention and they both knew that. There was no way he’s going to let [Y/N] die of blood loss. No. Steve wasn’t going to let her die. Period.

Just as he was about to hook his arms below her with practiced care, [Y/N] stopped him, shaking her head. Steve narrowed her eyes at her, confused, but even more so when she pushed him away. It was just enough to free herself from his hold. “Wait. Let me finish it,” she croaked.

[Y/N] started to push herself back to the computers, pushing her legs to take her, no matter how wobbly. She didn’t have enough strength and almost fell halfway but she got her hands on the table. She struggled to go on her knees, she knew she wasn’t strong enough to stand but she also knew she had to finish the job.

Steve was speechless, he watched her almost crawl her way to that computer, ready to push him away just to reach it. [Y/N] blinked her eyes profusely at the screen, willing herself to let the adrenaline set it. No matter her wounds, she still continued with the same fervor. Steve went closer, not wanting her to push herself. “[Y/N], you don’t have to-”

The computers dinged, the three security camera footages showed again, this time complete with exact room numbers. “East, west and northern quadrants,” [Y/N] announced, turning her body to face the three who looked down at with shock, worry and silent respect.

“That’s where they’re held-” As she turned, her knees gave out, causing her to almost fall flat to her face. Steve kneeled down, and picked her up, making her lean to his chest as she tried hard to stabilize her breathing.

“Hey, hey,” Steve eased her, placing pressure to her wounds, hiding his wince when he felt the warm blood gush through his fingers.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he chanted, keeping a smile on his face even though he felt the tears starting to prick his eyes. Steve could see her pain but he knew he had to be strong for her.

“Don’t force yourself,” Steve advised, only getting a chuckle and a nod from [Y/N] who immediately tightened her jaw. She started to control her breathing with Steve’s lead and was about to bark orders about going straight to those rooms and getting the hell out of there when Bucky spoke out.

“Steve, the screen,” he muttered, eyes trained towards the monitors who was blaring numbers as they spoke. The couple turned their heads to the direction he pointed, their eyes bulging at what they saw. “It’s counting down,” Sam breathed out.

[Y/N] tried to get up but instead, she hissed at the pain. “There’s bomb planted below every facility. They always have one,” she huffed as the three listened to her in panic. It was counting down from ten minutes and it wasn’t enough time. Maybe not enough to even get just them out. And that was exactly what [Y/N] feared. “I might have triggered it when I opened the doors.”

[Y/N] gave her all just to sit up and face Steve, her hand putting pressure to her wounds. She pursed her lips, hundreds of emotions flashing in her eyes as a traffic of thoughts crossed her mind. But there was only only one idea she knew would get them safe, everyone safe.

“Steve, you have to go. Now.”

Steve was taken back by her words. He felt his world crashing down just by looking into her eyes, seeing no doubt cross her features. She was serious. “[Y/N], no.”

“I can’t leave you here,” Steve added, his voice starting to shake at just the thought [Y/N] introduced. There was no way in hell that he’s going to do that. He’d rather blow up with this building.

[Y/N] shook her head, furrowing her brows, trying to get him understand. She looked past the brimming tears in his eyes and knew he’d see this through. No matter how bad it had to be. “Yes, you can. I can’t diffuse the bomb like this, but I can reset it-”

“Then, reset it and let’s go,” Steve snapped as he interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore of this. He knew there was another way, this was not an option.

“I can only lengthen the time given Steve, and it’s not much to begin with,” [Y/N] tried to explain, knowing how much limited their time is. “Even with that, someone has to close the quadrants nearest to it to stabilize the explosion enough for the rest of the building and land to survive. Everyone can escape out of this island. Someone just has to buy time.”

Steve stared back at [Y/N]; he couldn’t believe that she has truly decided. It was just unacceptable. He couldn’t agree even when he understood. He didn’t want to believe it so bad. “No,” Steve pressed. “[Y/N], no. We’re not-”

“I can do just that with everything here,” [Y/N] continued. She knew if she stopped, that look on Steve’s face could change her mind and they couldn’t afford that. She had to do this. “You’ll only need twenty, twenty five minutes to get far enough.”

“[Y/N], please, you can’t,” Steve’s voice finally cracked. Just the idea that [Y/N] was going to sacrifice herself filled him with fear and dread. He wanted nothing but to run out of this damn building with her and never look back. “We’re all getting out of here, you hear that?”

Steve placed his hand on [Y/N]’s cheek, hoping she’d just say yes. [Y/N] felt his fingers shake on top of her skin. Looking at him broken like this was like another bullet to her chest. But she knew what had to be done. She smiled, hiding the fact that she could already taste her own blood. “This part’s not negotiable.”

“Please,” Steve croaked out, shaking his head at her. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. “Don’t.”

“I can’t save everyone, Steve. But you can,” [Y/N] went on. She knew at this condition of hers, she was no help and she promised herself never to be a burden. If she could still help, she’d do it.

Steve closed his eyes, letting his head fall in defeat. He didn’t want to hear it anymore from her. “[Y/N], please.”

“Don’t say that,” Steve pleaded, not knowing how much more he can take. [Y/N] held onto his chin, raising it to look her in the eyes. She smiled through the pain, just in time to see Steve’s first tears fall.

“Hey, it’s okay,” [Y/N] whispered. Steve was breaking down, his fear taking its toll on him. He was shaking beneath her fingers, eyes brimming with pain as she continued to smile at him. “Be a hero, okay?” [Y/N] started.

“Be my hero,” she repeated, letting out a small chuckle, her own eyes welling up. [Y/N] shook her head as she let out a breathy sigh. “Don’t let anyone else end up a monster like me.” She made him promise, one she knew only her Steve could do.

“Okay, Steve?”

Steve was left to stare at her, she was so strong. Even at the eyes of death, [Y/N] thought of others. This isn’t what was supposed to happen. [Y/N] deserved better than this. “[Y/N], don’t say that. We’ll get you out of here. Like you always do.”

Steve still hanged on to that strand of hope, something [Y/N] had always admired about him. He always looked at the bright side of things, focusing on the good. That’s how he looked at her. That’s how he found her. That’s what started all of this. But, as all good things, it all reaches an end. “Not this time, babe.”

Steve swallowed the lump his throat, he thought about it for a while but everything in him rejected the idea. He didn’t want to accept it. “No no no,” he repeated, kneeling to try and hold her. “Let’s go. I’ll carry you of here.”

“Steve, Steve,” [Y/N] stopped him, only getting a desperate look from him, almost begging her to not say it. “Please. There’s no time,” she begged, her eyes glancing toward the screen who was still counting down before she faced back to him, eyes pleading. “You have to let me do this.”

Steve looked at [Y/N], his stand was breaking as did his heart. He knew he had to do what was right. But the right never felt like it was ever on his side, looks like it never would be. “What am I gonna tell Kaleb, Avery and Lily?” He sighed out, almost seeing those children’s faces if they find put about what [Y/N]’s suggesting.

“The truth always seems like an option,” [Y/N] chuckled, this would be first and final time she’d let them know everything. That’s what they would’ve deserved. “Tell them I was a badass until the end.”

[Y/N] kept a smile on her face before her expression softened. The thought of leaving those kids behind has always been in her mind but she never really thought she would. It never felt right. “Take care of them, okay?” She asked softly. “Visit them every month if you can. They’re tough, they’re going to understand.”

Steve nodded, carving those words into mind. It would be the least he could do. He closed his eyes, trying so hard to drill it in his head that this was the right thing, that this was what [Y/N] wanted. He wanted to have that peace of mind before- before…

“[Y/N], I can’t- I can’t lose anyone again,” Steve broke, snot running down his nose, all mixed up with his tears. He didn’t care how desperate he sounded. He just couldn’t let this happen again. “Please,” he sobbed, begging her not to leave.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay,” [Y/N] shushed him with her gentlest voice. She wiped his face of tears, not caring about her own cascading down her face. She took hold of his cheeks and softly laughed.

“You’d be okay,” [Y/N] promised. The world knew how strong Captain America is, but she was one of the few who knew how tough Steven Grant Rogers truly is.

[Y/N] kept a smile on his face, she’d hate it if her Steve would only remember her with clothes soaked in blood. “I love you, you have to know that, okay? I love you,” she repeated, laughing at how the situation managed to get her to spit it all out. “Thank you so much. Thank you for everything.”

“You don’t how much you’ve helped me. You’ve done so much. And I would forever be thankful that I met you,” [Y/N] admitted, voice cracking at her words.

“I love you,” [Y/N] whispered, meaning every word. Steve stared at the love of his life, possibly saying her last words to him. He forced a smile to his lips before leaning over to her and pressing them softly on hers, not minding the taste of metal at the corner of her mouth- it was only [Y/N]. “I love you too,” he whispered back, wishing it won’t be the last.

Steve carried [Y/N] to his arms, the woman breathing heavily as she portioned her breaths. Bucky took a fallen swivel chair on the corner and rolled it over to them, positioning it in front of the computers. With a heavy heart, Steve placed [Y/N] on the seat. He’d never say it, but it damn felt like carrying a coffin to its final spot.

[Y/N] made herself comfortable, leaning back on the chair, eyes shifting towards the two soldiers who has been thankfully quiet this whole time. “Thanks.” She nodded towards the two.

Bucky nodded back and smiled. “Of course.”

Sam chuckled, “least we can do.”

[Y/N] snickered, seeing how the two men had their eyes brimming with tears as they looked at her with sadness, pity, and pride. She can’t believe it but apparently she was going to miss these bastards. “Take care, you assholes,” she croaked.

They laughed before nodded, taking [Y/N]’s words to heart. Sam and Bucky both stepped back, giving Steve and [Y/N] some well needed time. Steve has been kneeling right next to her, keeping his gaze down. [Y/N] reached forward, putting her palm onto his tear stained cheek. “Steve.”

Steve looked up at her and [Y/N] smiled. “It’ll be fine.”

Steve reached towards her hand, taking hold before pressing his lips to it, carving the feeling into his mind. He knew it was going to be ripped away from him. Steve shook his head. “No, it won’t.”

Steve stood up in front of her, searing the image of his beloved [Y/N] into his mind. It would be the last time he could. He glanced at his left, and without a second thought, Steve removed the avengers symbol on his suit. He took one of [Y/N]’s hands and placed it there, before he closed it. [Y/N] could only look at him in confusion but somehow she understood.

Steve pressed his lips to [Y/N]’s forehead, the last time he would be able to do so. He closed his eyes, praying that it wouldn’t be but miracles were never on his side. “I love you,” Steve whispered, his heart and soul poured over three little words.

[Y/N] chuckled, appreciating every second like it would be the last- and it was. She pulled Steve down, just enough to press her lips lightly to his. It was just a brush then a gentle press but it was more than enough. Suddenly, all the adventures, the laughter, the memories-  _their_ memories all came flooding in. They just never knew that it’d reach an end, not one like this at least. But they knew,  _they_ knew. If given the opportunity, they would’ve still done everything the same. “I love you,” [Y/N] whispered back, ready to risk everything for the very person in front of her.

They looked at each other, both with teary yet meaningful gazes. They knew neither wanted to say goodbye and yet, they said nothing. They knew they still had a job to finish. “Go,” [Y/N] pushed him, knowing if she let Steve stay for a second longer, he might actually stay.

This time Steve followed, starting to walk backwards before finally turning backwards and started to sprint out of the room. But he didn’t completely disappear from her line of sight, not until before he stopped in his tracks and looked back at [Y/N]. She smiled and nodded, urging him to go on. Steve furrowed his brows, and smiled back weakly, taking one last look at his [Y/N] before he turned around and vanished.

[Y/N] released a sigh and it was most definitely not one of relief. She lifted her hands which was pressing onto her bullets wounds, now the holes on her torso was flowing freely but it wasn’t her priority. She turned the chair around, now facing the computers, her fingers hovering over the keys as she glared at the screens.

“Alright, bitch. You want a game?” She hissed at the computers, her typing not missing a single beat until the countdown on the screen restarted back on counting down from ten minutes. Now, she had all that time to make sure the plan works and nothing can stop her.

“I’ll give you a game.”

* * *

“You heard [Y/N],” Steve barked, wasting no time as they all ran to where the three sections met. “North, east and west. Leave no child behind and leave as fast as you can.”

Sam and Bucky nodded before running as fast they possibly can towards different directions. They only have a limited time here and they weren’t going to waste it or their friend’s sacrifice.

Steve ran, even with his eyes blurred with tears, he willed himself to go faster. He needed to save those hostages and [Y/N] was counting on him. He wouldn’t let her down.

Not long after, he reach a door, unguarded. Steve stand back before he slammed his shield onto the pad beside it, until the door opened. As it did, about fifty children met his gaze. They were all squished inside the room but they managed to move away from him, their eyes coated with fear and trauma, shaking in their knees.

Steve lowered his shield and raised his hands. He glanced towards every kid in there and step forward with practiced care. “It’s okay.”

He let the children calm down a little, their faces starting to change as they stepped closer to him, some recognizing the symbol of his suit. Steve smiled before he continued. “I’m here to get you all out.”

* * *

[Y/N]’s fingers lazed on the keyboard, her eyelids starting to droop as fatigue began to set in. She urged herself to keep them open, forehead furrowed deeply as she begged Bucky, Steve and Sam to go faster through the security cameras to get far enough.

Her lips twitches to a tired smile when she saw they all finally crossed their quadrants, finally a safe distance away. She pressed a few more codes and the walls on those quadrants all activated, providing a seal to keep most of the damage the bomb would make inside.

“Maybe this time, I get to be the hero,” [Y/N] muttered to herself, watching the last minute countdown on the screen, the lights blaring red warnings on her face. She could only stare as she saw the numbers change.

“Yeah,” [Y/N] chuckled to herself, her mouth filling with the taste of metal. Her clothes clung onto her body, soaked with blood. Her adrenaline slowly faded, the ache of her wounds rising with every breath she took. She looked down, clutching onto the avengers logo in her hand. She raised her fist to her lips, closing her eyes as she sighed. Her Steve’s face flashing in her mind made her smile through the pain. “I did great.”

Her ears picked up a piercing sound through the quiet, the rubble behind her moved. [Y/N] snickered, the act splattering blood from her mouth and onto the screens. Sounds like someone came to finish the job before the bombs can.

* * *

“It’s okay. Just follow me,” Steve softly commanded as he kept behind the pack of children, urging them to go the right way out and fast. He was subconsciously counting the seconds, dreading as each moment passes. He willed himself to push [Y/N] from his mind, just so he can focus getting the children out first and then he’d have enough time to go back for [Y/N]. He just couldn’t accept the fact that he’d just leave.

His ears perked up as he heard the sound of heavy metal landing on the ground. Steve turned around and the sound became louder, the floor shaking from the impact. Down the hall, his eyes saw a thick metal door dropping from the ceiling, sealing the hall they came from. Steve’s heart fell to his stomach when he realized it was already too late.

The panicked gasps of the children snapped his out of his trance. His instincts acted first and he shouted.   “Everyone down!” Steve crouched down, instructing the children to cover their heads with their hands. Without another second passing, the floor beneath them shook, enough to knock them off their feet.

Despite the multitude amounts of thick metal barriers muffling the explosion, there was still ringing in Steve’s ears, accompanied by a sudden rush of heat. He stood up, jaw unhinged, staring blankly at the hallway, eyes brimming with tears. He couldn’t even describe what he felt. It just felt… wrong. “[Y/N]…” Steve breathed out shakily as he stared straight ahead, helpless.

* * *

“Last headcount was 237 children with ages raging from 3 to 17,” Tony reported to Jarvis to be sent to Pepper. They were on the way back in the quinjet, heading to the tower. On the other plane were their passengers that Clint and Sam volunteered to accompany. Bucky, Bruce and Nat all shared a glance as Tony turned towards them, gesturing over at Steve who hasn’t said anything ever since the explosion. Only staring straight ahead, eyes dead.

“[Y/N] saved them all,” Natasha told Steve, sitting next to him. She said it like he was supposed to find comfort in it, like it would justify everything that happened.

Steve didn’t respond, nor did he react. He only continued to stare blankly, letting everything pass him by. He knew he should care, he knew he should be proud, somehow. But he didn’t. He didn’t feel anything. He felt empty, as empty as his eyes looked. [Y/N] has saved people… but no one saved her.


	39. Chapter 39

It’s been a year since that happened, but it felt like a millennia. The avengers were successful. It did take a lot to get those children back to where they were, a great number ending up in orphanages. Just the therapy bill for all those children was a large enough number but Tony told everyone it was mandatory and worth every penny he spent. Then there was the little problem of having to explain to the world governments as to why did the Avengers have about two hundred kids in custody. It was also a real struggle to hide the parts about [Y/N].

It would’ve been easy if they could’ve just handed over [Y/N]’s file and blamed it all on her. She was dead, she wasn’t going to suffer any consequences. It would get them off the hook, but they didn’t. It just felt wrong. If they did that, it would destroy the memory of her. It would bring her to the light and everything she’s done and the avengers knew better than anyone else that everyone would focus on the bad. They wouldn’t care if [Y/N] literally sacrificed her life. They’d care about all the mistakes she’s done.

But then again, it was an option. It would save them so much explanation and get the government off their back somehow but in the end, the decision fell on Steve whose choice was no surprise. Steve knew [Y/N] would’ve never approved of letting anyone know about her, especially the authorities. So [Y/N] remained a secret to everyone, even in death. Only the Avengers and the people she had helped held her memory.

The loss of [Y/N] took a toil on everyone. Suddenly, now that they all knew everything about that woman and as to why she was fighting, it was like they somehow felt they should’ve helped her in the beginning. It’s true she’s done despicable things but now with context, they felt wrong.

[Y/N] was just fighting. She was always fighting for her survival, for her future, for her past. She may have led herself herself to a dark path but her purpose lived through her actions. In the end, [Y/N] did what was right, even if it cost her her life. And that was what Steve wanted everyone to know and what he wanted to remember.

Obviously, the one who took the most damage after everything was no other than Steve. What could they expect? This was the person who lost the love of his life and had to tell the children she left behind the next day about it. Due to his decision of keeping [Y/N] a secret, he couldn’t even give her a proper burial, didn’t even find her body. Steve was broken. He changed. Everyone anticipated that. They just didn’t know that it would take him this long.

Steve mourned for [Y/N]. After the first week, no one could talk to him. They tried to reach out to him, giving him every help they could offer but he denied everything. It was so hard to help when the person you’re helping didn’t think it was possible.

Steve had developed this habit early into the mourning. He kept to his room in the morning, crying his eyes out until it was deep into the night. He’d come out when everyone was asleep and drown himself in Tony’s liquor, wishing it still worked on him. This continued on, even when Steve would always retreat back to his room before anyone could see him, also adding Tony’s endless inventory, everyone still knew.

Everyone gave Steve enough space and slowly he got better, under the circumstances that is. He was never the same. Steve became more brooding, keeping mostly to himself. No one can pull him out of it.

Steve also developed these sort of episodes where he’d just go missing on days end. The first time he did, everyone freaked out. The worst of the worst we’re going in their minds. They went into panic, checking every place Steve could’ve went, until a certain thought popped into Bucky’s head. They went to [Y/N]’s abandoned apartment, only to find Steve curled up on her bed.

They stopped wondering where he goes after that. The longest Steve lasted was just a month anyways. Steve knew he had to come back. Sometimes Bucky just wants to tell him that it’s okay if he doesn’t, that he can stay in her house if he wants to. But he can’t, because he knows if he does, Steve may really take him in that offer.

When Steve is in the tower, he makes himself useful, drowning himself in work. Sleep only lasted a few hours until he’s back in his office again. Just when people started to think he was getting better, they’d hear things. Sam will never say but he heard Steve crying in the middle of the night when he passed his office. He wasn’t better.

There were these times when Bucky even had to hold himself back whenever he would wake up to hear Steve crying for [Y/N] at night. The first time he ran to Steve, he was told never to do it again. Steve could only see [Y/N] in his dreams and nightmares and Bucky should let him have at least that. Bucky hated it but he understood. It’s just that having to hear Steve scream in the middle of the night and knowing he can’t help… it was horrible.

They knew how much losing [Y/N] destroyed Steve. It got to the point that he even placed a grave stone in the middle of her secret meadow at the abandoned park she loved. It was empty, no body was ever found and, boy, he tried so hard to find one. So this was how he coped, visiting an empty grave, leaving flowers and talking to her for hours as if [Y/N] was really there. It wasn’t healthy, but at least, it was better than locking himself in his room. So everyone settled with seeing Steve leave at the end of every week with fresh flowers in hand. 

After that, Steve got better. He was never the same again. It was true that he started trying, that on its own was amazing. He smiles, he jokes, he laughs. But if people really knew who Steven Grant Rogers is, they’d know something was completely wrong.

* * *

“Hey, [Y/N],” Steve greeted with a smile as he sat beside her on the grass, a warm smile decorating his lips. “I brought the kids with me.”

“Hi, [Y/N],” Kaleb whispered, looking down at the gravestone, his sister’s name and dates etched onto its surface. Avery held onto Lily’s hand tighter while Lily tried to put a smile on her lips, just like how [Y/N] likes it. “We’re here,” Lily cheered.

Steve gestured them to come sit down on the grass to which they followed. He had this bright excited smile on his face while discarding the flowers that decorated the graves. “We brought you new flowers,” Steve beamed as he replaced the old ones, trying to get them as perfect as he can.

But the three children could see clear as day, the last flowers placed there haven’t wilted yet, the blossoms haven’t even lost its petals. They could only wonder how often Steve would come here. This was the first time they were here, mostly because they would refuse Steve’s invitation. They knew there wasn’t any body inside the grave, only [Y/N]’s memory. They didn’t know which was more painful, to visit their loved one where nothing was there, or to watch the man who loved their sister so much, he’d talk to an empty grave.

Steve continued to fix the grave, making it more presentable than the last time. He seemed content of what he was doing, talking lowly to the stone as if it was [Y/N] herself. Avery and Kaleb glanced to each other, feeling pity but then they understood why. They too have mourned for long. Lily, on the other hand, titled her head to the side as she watched Steve. “Mr. Rogers?”

Steve chuckled, placing the last daisy on top of the stone. “I told you, Lily, you can call me Steve,” he softly suggested, giving the little girl a gentle smile.

“Mr. Steve, ” Lily corrected herself as she scooted closer to Steve.

“Yes?”

Lily placed her small hand in his with a calculating look on her face. “Are you okay?”

Steve’s brows furrowed at the little girl’s the judging look in her face, reminding him so much of someone. “What do you mean?”

“We don’t mean to be rude and to offend.” Lily looked back to her siblings before at Steve with a worried expression. They have all talked about this. The three knew [Y/N] would’ve wanted them to help Steve. “But don’t you want to find another girl? Move on?” She softly asked.

“It’s what [Y/N] told us every time if this actually happened,” Avery pointed out, backing up her sister. “I’m sure she wants the same for you.”

Steve smiled. “It’s not as easy as it sounds,” he chuckled, glancing towards the children then to the gravestone. He chuckled bitterly to himself, the idea of moving on was so distant. He shook his head, getting rid of the idea already. “I can’t. I just can’t.”

“[Y/N] was pretty amazing,” Kaleb spoke, understanding where Steve was coming from. The children didn’t take it well either. But [Y/N] had always made clear that it was a possibility and they shouldn’t let that bring them down. She wouldn’t like that. “But she would’ve wanted you to move on.”

“She wouldn’t like to see you sad,” Lily added, seeing all the emotions Steve hid with that soft smile of his. Steve snickered. [Y/N] was right, these children were smarter than they look.

Steve glanced back at the tombstone, shaking his head one more time. “It’s just not possible,” he repeated. His hand reached towards the surface, fingers brushing against the carving of [Y/N]’s name. “I can’t,” he croaked, his words getting caught up in his throat as his eyes flickered on the dates engraved. Steve shook his head, remembering her face on that very day he left her. “Can’t let her down again.”

After that, the three never spoke of it. It was clear that Steve was nowhere ready to forget [Y/N]. The kids understood. [Y/N] had always told them that one day she’d be gone and that it’ll be permanent. She had readied them since day one but they would never be ready or okay on losing her. So they let Steve do his thing.

After leaving the meadow, they went back to the kids’ house. Steve had volunteered in making dinner and they had no problems with that. He was always welcomed in their house anyways. Steve had sometimes popped in to their house a few times a month and just stayed to cook, to help or to just keep them company. Though the children had told him several times that it was okay since they knew how busy he must be, Steve insisted. He must’ve thought he held some kind of responsibility.

“It’s okay, Mr. Barnes,” Kaleb assured, holding the phone to his ear. “He only said a couple of days, I’m sure it won’t last a month.”

“Thank you, Kaleb,” Bucky sighed in relief. He had wondered where Steve left to this time. At least, now he had someone there for him. “Just keep an eye out for him. Please.”

That was how things were now. Steve would leave. Everyone would let him. But when it comes a time where they needed him, he was always a call away. He’d go head first into the mission. He didn’t care how much injuries he’d get, all he cared about was to finish it then go back home, hoping he wasn’t too late to go visit [Y/N].

That was Steve Rogers now, all work and no play with daily visits to abandoned parks. Everyone has tried to take his mind off of work. Sometimes, he’d agree and join the others, trying to act normal. Other times, he refused on the accounts that he had things better to do but everyone knew he just wanted some time for myself. To be clear, Steve does appreciate how much everyone still tries but there’s just those moments where he needs to be alone.

“Hey Cap,” Tony chimed as he approached Steve who was going over a stack of reports in the living room.

“I’m arranging this party this weekend, it’s going to be big so, you want to pitch in and help?” He asked, thinking it was about damn time Steve lays off the regular overtime he’s been doing. “’M sure we’d need some super soldier help somewhere.”

“I’m busy that night,” he grumbled, not even bothering to look up to see the different faces all staring at him hopefully.

“You know, Steve. It’s okay to to take a break from time to time,” Sam pointed out, watching as Steve collect his things, ready to finish his reading in his office. “It’s healthy.”

“I’m okay,” Steve told as he was about leave when Nat couldn’t hold back her tongue anymore.

“Steve, you’re going to work yourself to death,” she stated as if it was a fact. Steve stopped on his tracks at her words but she didn’t regret saying it one bit. Natasha has let him heal on his own but this had to stop sooner or later. “You’re wasting your life…” Nat continued, her tone slowly getting softer.

Steve smiled to himself, tired. He turned around to face his friends who were all there, looking at him pitifully. “So?”

If it was possible, you would’ve been able to hear how the hearts every avenger in that room all broke at Steve’s words. There was absolute no sign of sarcasm in his tone, just tired, like he had known that a long time ago and stopped caring. “I’ll be in my office if anyone needs me,” Steve mumbled under his breath before leaving them speechless in the room.

Bucky, on the other hand, ran towards Steve, not letting him go on. He placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder, just enough to make him stop and turn around. “Hey, Steve.”

Steve looked at him, glazed eyes and all but Bucky gave him a firm nod. “Just take your time. Take all the time you need.”

Steve’s stare softened as he reached forward and wrapped his arms around him. “Thanks, Buck,” he mumbled. Bucky chuckled, returning the hug, keeping Steve in his arms to let him know he’d always be there, just like back in the day. “We’ll be all here when you’re ready,” Bucky assured as he rubbed Steve’s back comfortingly, only to have him wrap his arms around him more. He knew Steve needed that.

Bucky let Steve go and do his thing. He understood how work was a way Steve could distract himself. So he just let him have it. Steve was breezing right through his reports, some he had to repeat just because. The papers had his whole attention until the computer in front of him dinged, an email.

Steve narrowed his eyes, it didn’t have a name but its subject was written as: ‘IMPORTANT’. Steve knew the only people who knew his personal email address were the agents or some of the employees inside the tower other than the avengers. It could be a virus but before he could thoroughly think it through, he had already clicked.

Steve narrowed his eyes at the screen, reading the words with caution on what appears to be more of a letter. There was no name again, no address, the email used wasn’t even displayed. It was as if the email came out of nowhere. But what was more mysterious than all that was the message.

**‘I know you have hundreds of questions, Captain Rogers.**

**I’ll be happy to answer most of them. I assure you, it is in your best interest to come to the location indicated below.**

**If you will come or not, completely depends on you.**

**Agent’**

That’s where the letter ended. Steve was confused, it could be a trap but the seal of Shield was on the corner. He checked the location and he knew where that place is. It was a quaint outdoor coffee shop in the middle of New York.

Steve weighted his choices. There no address, no name, or even no clue, just the 'Agent’ on the bottom. The seal of Shield could mean nothing since Shield has already fallen. It could very well be a trap, but it was a crowded place. There was also the issue of how they could’ve gotten his work email that is not easily accessed even by the ones working in the tower. Like the message said, he had a choice. He may be confused and wary but he was curious.

* * *

Steve sat on the chair by the sides of the coffee shop, the only table left unoccupied. It was quaint yet it was bustling, packed. That shop was around ever since he was a kid and it was still standing. It stayed almost exactly the same with some renovations here and there. This was one of the places he could visit that would feel familiar and he liked it. He just couldn’t remember the last time he was here.

Steve had fixed the shades on his face and pulled his hat down further. Just as he looked up, a cup of coffee was placed in front of him. He glanced towards the middle-aged waitress and offered a small smile.

“Ma'am, I haven’t ordered yet,” he politely corrected only earning a friendly wink from the lady. “It’s already been paid for, honey.”

The lady left, leaving Steve before he could ask who paid so he could thank them. He also wanted to know if it was the person who sent him here or if it was just a random act of kindness from someone. Steve raised the cup to his lips, unsure whether to do so or not since it may be a trap and he might fall unconscious and created a scene. But just as his lips touched the corner of the mug, a familiar voice stoped him.

“Hello, Captain Rogers.”

Steve almost dropped the cup in his hand, he lowered it gently back to the plate with his arm lightly shaking. He couldn’t believe his ears. “Phil?”

Just as he was about to turn, Coulson stopped him. “Please don’t turn around,” he advised, taking a sip from his own cup, the other hand lifting a newspaper as if he was minding his own business. “I’m still undercover,” he reminded.

Steve was so shock, he didn’t know what to feel. All this time he thought, they all thought, that he was gone. Yet he was here, right behind him. “Right,” Steve coughed, clearing his throat, willing himself to stay calm and not look too obvious.

“I can’t believe you’re alive,” Steve breathed out, feeling a smile come to his lips. “Do the others know?”

“No, only a selected few,” Phil cleared, taking another sip from his cup. “And please Captain Rogers, if you don’t mind, let’s keep it that way.”

Steve chuckled, shaking his head, leaning on his elbows. At least something good happened today.   
“Well, I’m glad you’re alive, Phil,” Steve admitted. making Coulson bite the inside of his cheek to stop the excited noise threatening to leap from his throat. “So am I, Captain Rogers,” he croaked, thanking his lucky stars he chose to sit exactly behind Steve or else he’d see the grin he had.

Steve nodded, taking hold of his cup, taking a sip. “Well then, why are you here?” He asked, Phil seemed to be deep into hiding. Only a couple of things can make a guy such as Phil Coulson do something that might possibly jeopardize whatever he had on going. “What’s so important you had to get back from the dead?”

“There’s a multitude amount of reasons but I’m here for one,” Phil went on, keeping his tone professional. “I just finished a top of the line mission that took about a year’s time. We just finished a few weeks ago.”

Steve furrowed his brows, confused as to why he was hearing this if it had to be kept under the wraps. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I think my asset who has been under my care would be very beneficial to the Avengers. I think you should recruit them,” Phil offered, fully knowing what his asset was capable of doing. That just made Steve even more curious and interested. This person was enough to smoke Agent Coulson out of hiding with the intentions of introducing them to the avengers.

“Who is it?” Steve asked, clearing his throat, getting himself ready for this person.

“They’re on their way.” Coulson chuckled as he could see a familiar figure in the reflection on his table. Everything led them to this. “You should know, they’ve waited a year for this moment.”

Steve opened his mouth, wanting to ask how long did Phil know about this person, keeping his eyes hidden under his cap. He neared the cup to his lips again as his eyes caught sight of a hand being placed on the chair in front of him.

“Is this seat taken?” The feminine voice asked softly, making Steve put back the cup on the plate and smile politely, shaking his head. “Oh, no, it’s-”

Steve stopped mid sentence when he looked up. Even through the shades, his heart stopped when he saw those eyes, ones he knew too well. He froze.

“Hi, I’m Cindy,” the woman with bright blonde hair introduced herself, a gentle smile decorating her lips, eyes glossy as they gazed down on him fondly. “Is this seat taken?” She repeated, this time much softer.

Steve didn’t know what to do, a rush of emotions flooding through him. He stood up, knees feeling weak as she walked closer to him until she was right in front of him “[Y/N]…” Steve breathed out, can’t believe his eyes.

“Hey babe,” [Y/N] laughed lightly, smile getting wider as she finally saw her Steve up close again. “Did you miss me?”

“H-How?” Steve stuttered, looking [Y/N] up and down. It made her laugh a little, he always did look so cute when he was confused. She opened her arms and smirked. “Are you really gonna ask me how or are you gonna hug me, cap'n-?”

Steve surged forward, placing his palms on [Y/N]’s cheeks, pulling her lips toward his. The action made [Y/N]’s eyes bulge in shock, but slowly closed her eyes wrapping her arms around him. The kiss was passionate, familiar and needy. It was full of smiles, the feeling of having the other back in their arms made their hearts pound through their chest. Both of them thought they’d never get to have that again.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds as the people around them began to cheer as they watched the heartwarming reunion happen. Some clapped and the others whistled, seeing the couple hold each other as if it was so long since they had. [Y/N] smiled through the kiss before pulling back, smiling appreciatively at the people who were cheering for them. Steve didn’t even remove his gaze on her, getting himself to fully hold the concept that [Y/N] was here again, in his arms, for real. It wasn’t a dream.

[Y/N] looked back at Steve, giggling at the look on his face, her eyes blurred with happy tears. She nodded profusely. “Yeah, kisses work too.”

Steve breathed out, taking [Y/N] in. His hold on her not faltering by a bit. “I thought, I thought you were dead,” he whispered, convincing himself that this was real. That she was finally here. [Y/N] laughed at that, trying hard not to cry to not ruin their moment. She reached towards his face, removing the shades covering Steve’s eyes. “Staying alive is a specialty.”

As she said that, Steve took [Y/N] back to his arms, gripping onto her tight as if she would be ripped away from him. “Oh god, [Y/N].” He pulled her in closer, burying his face to her neck. “It’s you. It’s really you,” he croaked, voice cracking.

[Y/N] bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back. She could feel his tears on her shoulder and she let him. This was her fault. “It’s me,” she sniffed, wiping her cheeks. It’s been so long.

“I missed you too, babe.”

After that, the couple had both calmed down, laughing at each other for crying in the middle of a packed coffee shop. They had decided to move this to a less crowded place. Phil said it was time for him to leave before he gets compromised and he knew the couple needed their alone time.

[Y/N] gave Phil a tight hug, thanking him for everything he’s done for her, knowing it would never be enough. Phil could only laugh, the two shedding a few tears. He told her to watch out for her back this time and he and his team would always be there for her when she needs them.

Phil shook Steve’s hand firmly, only to result in Steve reaching forward and giving Phil a hug too, thanking him for bringing [Y/N] back to him. Phil left the couple with a smile, nodding to the two before he left.

Steve and [Y/N] held hands as they walked to the streets, moving onto a more private place to talk. Steve didn’t let her away from him for more than a few feet, holding her hand in his. He was quiet, too quiet. [Y/N] had been expecting to be bombarded with questions but his silence was one she didn’t ready herself for.

“What did you do all this time?” Steve started, earning [Y/N]’s full attention. His tone was soft, genuinely curious. “And start from the beginning if you have to.”

[Y/N] nodded, pulling Steve to sit on a bench nearby, the place was private no person walking past them. She kept her hold on Steve’s hand, looking down on it as she told him the story. “That time at that facility, I closed the doors and I was getting ready for the blast. I thought it was the end. ”

She could remember it as if it was yesterday. [Y/N] was watching the countdown reach its final cycle when she felt another person’s presence. “I thought someone was there to kill me.”

A small smile made its way to her lips when she remember Coulson’s face that day. “But it turned to be him, Phil. He had someone with him. And they told me they could help and they could get me out if I just trust them.”

“The doors were closed, I didn’t know how they even got in or how they thought they could get out. But at that time, I didn’t know what got to me, but I said yes,” she breathed out before letting out a chuckle. “I was dying anyways so why not, right?”

[Y/N] released a breath, with a glaze in her eyes. “I passed out right after I agreed, and before I knew it, I was in a bed.”

“I still don’t know how they did it, but they got me out,” [Y/N] recalled, awe still present in her tone every time she remembers. “Phil said I was still needed and I couldn’t die just yet,” she snickered, remembering how Coulson got flustered right after he said those words, knowing he could’ve phrased that better.

“Phil had a group of incredibly remarkable people, one better called as family. He said they’d help me with my mission. They knew of those people and he wanted them gone too. How he knew was beyond me. But he insisted that they would be able to accomplish it without me,” [Y/N] continued. “I wanted to say how dangerous it was to go after those people but they did just save my life. So I agreed.”

“For the past year, we did nothing but to track those people down and end them,” her voice sharpened, danger flashing in her eyes. [Y/N] knew exactly what they had to do to ensure other people’s safety with the help of the team.

[Y/N] then turned towards Steve, this time more serious. “I couldn’t come back until I made sure every single track and evidence in that facility was gone. Agent Coulson helped me greatly.” She inched closer to Steve, forehead furrowed as she wanted him to understand. “I wanted to see you when I know all of it is taken care of. I didn’t want any of it reach you again.”

“What about that woman? Mistress?” Steve asked, remembering how that woman escaped before the explosion. [Y/N] stared back at him, not letting an emotion flash in her eyes as she studied Steve. For a moment, the image of her own hands dropping with blood that wasn’t hers flashed in her mind. [Y/N] pushed it to the darkest pits of her mine. It was done. “I took care of her, of all of them. I made sure of it,” she stated, not letting her eyes drift from Steve.

Steve nodded, his face was kept solemn. His hands itched to hold onto [Y/N], longing to touch her again but there was nagging voice in him. “You could’ve dropped by. Said you were alive,” he whispered, keeping his eyes on his lap.

[Y/N] smiled. “And risk surprising you like this? Not a chance.” She winked, just in time that Steve raised his head and looked at her, his eyes glassy. [Y/N] felt her chest contract as the smirk on her lips disappeared. That wasn’t the answer he deserved. 

[Y/N] had wished she didn’t have to tell him this. “I didn’t want to risk you into my problems again, Steve,” she admitted, instantly feeling worse when Steve shut his eyes tight at her answer. “I saw what that was like and I refused to let you suffer that again,” she reasoned, her voice getting more desperate.

[Y/N] reached for his cheeks, forehead creased. She knew she was wrong to let him think about she was dead, but it was all she could think of to protect him. She knew he’d insist on coming with her if she showed herself and she couldn’t risk him. “I missed you,” she whispered, blinking back her own tears, “so much.”

Steve clenched his eyes closed, tears falling freely down his cheeks. “I mourned you. I thought you were dead,” he croaked, leaning to [Y/N]’s touch.

[Y/N]’s chest tightened at his words. She would be lying if she said she didn’t know how bad Steve took her death. “I know. I saw the grave, right in the middle of my meadow. You never let the flowers wilt.”

Steve bit the inside of his cheek, letting his emotions out, everything bottled up inside just bursted. There was always something in [Y/N]’s touch that can make him be free. He thought he’d never get to experience it again. “I just thought… I thought you wouldn’t want that,” he sobbed, looking up at [Y/N], shaking his head. “And I didn’t want to let you down a second time.”

“Steven Grant Rogers,” [Y/N] stated firmly, making him look up at her. Her jaw clenched as she tried hard to keep herself strong for Steve. She looked him straight in the eye, staring right through his soul. She shook her head, wanting nothing more than to remove that look on his face. “You never have.”

“You’ve never let me down,” [Y/N] cleared, holding his cheeks in her hands, his hot tears rolling down to her arms as Steve stared at the woman in front of him. [Y/N] stifled a sob to continue. “If there’s someone here who’s let someone down, it’s me.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you. I’m sorry I let you suffer,” [Y/N] went on, remembering the times she could only see him in pictures, and even then she saw how much Steve changed. And it was all because of her. 

“I had to be careful. I didn’t want to bring any trouble back to you when I could do something about it,” [Y/N] admitted, fully knowing how dangerous her work was. She did everything in her power to keep it all away from Steve. But it came with this price, her Steve in pain and it was all her fault.

Steve stayed silent, watching [Y/N] through his tears. She was trying hard to stay stable, catching her breath through her sobs with her eyes cast downwards. “But this time no more secrets. I promise,” she vowed, looking up at Steve desperately, forehead furrowed deeply.

“If you can forgive me, I promise to tell you everything I do, full transparency. I’d agree to anything you’d want,” [Y/N] ranted, biting her tongue as her next words became more gentle, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. “But if you can’t then I promise I’d understand-”

“Shut up,” Steve snapped, closing his eyes, wanting nothing more than to never let [Y/N] continue that sentence. “Just shut up,” he repeated.

Steve opened his eyes to see [Y/N] speechless, frozen with tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Steve moved closer, wrapping his arms around her. He took her in tight, nestling his face to the crook of her neck. “Never leave me again. Please.”

“That’s all you have to do,” Steve muttered to her shoulder, pulling her in closer. [Y/N] released a shaky breath as a smile slowly made its way to her lips. She felt a huge weight lifted off of her chest. She wiped her cheeks before putting her arms around Steve. “You won’t lose me any time soon,” [Y/N] promised, meaning every word.

Steve took a deep breath, his massive body covering [Y/N], keeping her close, not wanting to let go anytime soon. She let him, holding each other, trying to remember the last time they have. Their cries slowly died down, relaxed in each other’s arms. [Y/N] rubbed Steve’s back when he shakily whispered to her ear.  “Oh god, [Y/N], I missed you.”

[Y/N] chuckled, smiling happily. “I missed you too,” she whispered back, mind pondering over all the times she wanted to tell him that and couldn’t.

“I love you,” [Y/N] added, pulling away from the embrace, just enough to meet Steve’s eyes who were as red and teary as hers. She smiled, laughing at herself that her mind was nagging her to ask. [Y/N] shrugged, looking at her Steve, filled with hope. “Do you still… love me too?”

The corner of Steve’s mouth twitched until he bursted out a smile. He shook his head. “I never stopped.” He laughed a little, smile turning to a toothy grin. “How can I?”

[Y/N] laughed, her heart brimming with joy from Steve’s words. Steve shared the moment, reaching over to press his lips to [Y/N]’s forehead. They both closed their eyes, appreciating every second that they were finally together again and no one can take that away from them.

Steve pulled away, putting his hand on [Y/N]’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb. She leaned in to his touch. “Do I get to hear it then?” She asked softly, raising an eyebrow, a smile decorating her lips. “I love you, Steve,” [Y/N] started.

Steve leaned in, his face inches away from her. Steve looked to her eyes, then down to her lips before gazing back at her again. He was happy, elated, that he could see that smile of hers again and not just in his dreams anymore. [Y/N] was here, she was here with him. Nothing can ever take her away from him again, he swears it.

Steve leaned closer, closing his eyes as [Y/N] did so too. Their breath fanning delightfully over their faces, lips brushing together as he whispered his words to her lips. “I love you, [Y/N].”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> care for an extra chapter guys??


	40. Chapter 40

It was an emotional roller coaster. After the two had reunited and calmed down themselves, they laughed. They laughed at each other’s tears. They knew nothing better than just to laugh at how dramatic that was and how happy they were now. But when they settled, they were left with a silence they missed so much. That was until Steve’s eyes widened which just alerted [Y/N].

“Why? What’s wrong?” [Y/N] asked instantly as panic struck Steve.

“Have you told the kids yet?”

[Y/N]’s eyes bulged. That haven’t even crossed her mind yet. She hasn’t planned on what to say to those children. If she could remember clearly, she told them to forget her. She could just let them continue without her peacefully, but one look on Steve, she knew what to do. [Y/N] knows those rascals would be happy to see her. 

* * *

“Guys, I’m here with [Y/N],” Steve called out as he opened the door to the children’s home. He had [Y/N] behind him, holding hands, smiling at each other, trying to keep quiet and not ruin the surprise. [Y/N] said they wouldn’t believe Steve even if he said it.

Kaleb, Lily and Avery who were studying in the kitchen heard Steve. They did give him a key to their house. Lily smiled at Steve’s voice, ready to greet him and getting excited at the mention of [Y/N], thinking Steve brought her another picture of [Y/N]. Kaleb and Avery shared a sad look. “Did he bring the tomb?” Avery whispered to Kaleb, feeling bad just saying it.

Steve led the way, the children smiling as wide the grin on Steve’s face. He stopped just after the corner, standing there one hand behind his back with a happy expression. Their eyes bulged when [Y/N] popped out from Steve’s back, holding his hand. “Nope! He brought me!” [Y/N] cheered.

“Hi, kids.” [Y/N] waved, looking at each of them of fondly but they only gave her jaw slackened expressions and shocked eyes. [Y/N] laughed, putting her other hand on her hip. “Did you miss m-”

Steve had to let go of [Y/N]’s hand because the three crying children had ran directly towards her, tackling her to the ground. They encased her in their arms, all crying different things about how much they missed her and how it was so hard to live without her. They kept trying to make her promise never to do that again and [Y/N] could only nod, laughing.

Steve looked down at them, smiling, it was so calming to see the kids happy like that. The three hugged her tightly, sobbing in her arms. Steve appreciated watching their reunion happen, he knew how much the children missed [Y/N]. But now he couldn’t stop but think how the others would react when they find out.

[Y/N] and Steve spent dinner in the kids’ house. They even insisted that they stay the night just so [Y/N] could stay for longer. She only laughed but denied. She had to painfully remind them that it was a school night and she wasn’t about to be a reason for their ditching. Plus, she and Steve had this other stop. And they have been both itching to just know if the avengers’ reaction were any better than the kids’. 

* * *

“Um, guys you need to see this.” Tony waved everyone over as he showed them the security footage. He had received a notification when Steve’s identification card was used to get inside the tower, who was now inside the elevator, on his way to the living room. But he wasn’t alone.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the screen. “Who the hell is that?” He cursed when he saw Steve’s arm around a woman, a blonde one to be exact, laughing and talking to each other up close. It just shocked everyone in the room. They hoped it wasn’t what they were thinking about. Especially Bucky since no, no, no, that’s not how he raised that punk.

Just when they thought it may just be friendly pat on the shoulder along with friendly conversation, the woman pulled Steve’s collar down for a kiss, completely blocking the woman’s face from the camera before they can see who it was. There was an audible gasp from most of them, shocked from the scene. “Oh shit,” Sam muttered under his breath. They really hoped Steve wouldn’t go down this road.

“Oh god,” Clint moaned, shaking his head at the screens, “he’s going for Tony’s way of coping.”

Tony snapped out of his shock for a moment as he scoffed, turning towards Clint. “That’s really rude,” he bitchfaced.

Clint just ignored him, eyes trained on the screen. They were all looking at it, couldn’t believe their eyes. Even Bruce had to remove his glasses to see if this shit was actually happening. There was no way Steve would just get out of his sulking and then go to this. “What do we do?”

“Act natural,” Natasha ordered before hurriedly going back to her original place at the couch. The others all looked at her confused but their questions were answered when the elevator dinged, making them all trip over their own feet to strike a pose and look natural.

The elevator opened and they tried to look as normal as they could. Nat and Clint were a natural, both on the couch, seemingly talking. Sam pretended to read a book he picked from the table, holding it upside down. Bucky took an empty beer bottle from the table, staring at it as if he was reading its ingredients. Bruce didn’t have time to do anything since he was the one who had to remove the screens and just stood awkwardly. Tony only leaned on a chair since there was no space anymore, so he was left pretending to look at his wrist band.

“Steve, you’re back,” Sam announced, pretending to sound sort of surprise, making everyone in the room all place their attention to Steve. They were all gathered there since it was about midnight so they had gotten worried for Steve. They thought he had gotten back to an old habit but not this. They instantly calmed down when Steve walked out of the elevator though tensed by the the woman who was hiding her face behind his arm.

“How did it go?” Nat asked gently, smiling at the slightest when she could see how happy Steve’s eyes were, trying her hardest to ignore the woman at Steve’s side who was also wearing his cap.

“It was great.” Steve nodded, a smile settling on his lips as he bit the inside of his cheek. “I have someone with me,” he announced, stifling his laugh, earning a little squeeze from the woman to stop it.

The avengers didn’t react, all staring the two down, keeping their thoughts to themselves. Clint though pursed his lips and nodded. “We see that.”

“Can you introduce us?” Nat snapped in hopes of intimidating the woman enough to get her running out of the tower.

The woman began to face the people, thick sunglasses were covering her face and she had a confident smile on her face as she waved with her fingers. “Hi, I’m Cindy,” she giggled, adapting a high pitched honeyed voice, clicking her tongue.

Her introduction was met by dead eyes, all judgmental, staring her down, thinking whatever intentions this woman must have on their poor Steve. Although, Clint did wave.

Steve and the woman laughed at their reaction, looking at each other as if they knew the other for a long time. That only caught everyone’s attention more. They all came a little closer to Steve, all confused as to what was so funny. Steve thought it was finally enough, nodding to her. They were about to ask but then the woman smirked before she removed the sunglasses from her face. “Or maybe you know me better as [Y/N].”

The scream Sam and Clint did echoed through the walls embarrassingly. Tony fell from his chair, ass falling down to the floor as his knees juts gave out. Bruce was frozen in place. Bucky’s eyes bulged in shock, breaking the beer bottle in his metal hand. Natasha just widened her eyes a little, jaw went slack. Steve and [Y/N] both laughed at their reactions, enjoying every moment of it but it got old real fast. The avengers didn’t move for until about five minutes.

It took about more than two hours to explain [Y/N]’s whole situation to the avengers while Clint was poking [Y/N]’s arm to make sure that it really was her. Sam and Tony was wary of her, whispering lowly about ghosts under their breath. Once she was finished, they couldn’t believe it. They took a little longer at the part with Coulson, having to process the whole idea that he was alive and operating. [Y/N] had to plead them to keep that a secret because it’s what Phil wanted. They all agreed, getting her point while Sam and Bucky only glanced at each other, not knowing who the hell this Phil guy is but he sounded cool so they left it.

Right after [Y/N] finished the part about having to hide for the past year, they were in awe. They had spent the past year trying to find her, or even just her body for their peace of mind. Steve even insisted on just finding that one Avengers pin that he gave her. But they couldn’t find even that small trinket. But now that [Y/N] was here, walking and talking, they knew that smile on Steve’s lips was finally genuine.

Now that they thought about it, Steve’s decisions was the right one. If they released [Y/N]’s files out to the world, the moment she went out of hiding, she’d be in every country’s top hit list. Tony had to pat his back for that one, he did took care of most of the drama when the government itself kept on asking what really happened. That part just made [Y/N] blink.

“You were going to release my identity to the world? Because you thought I was dead?!” [Y/N] boomed, couldn’t believe her ears. Tony raised his hands, defending his innocence because they didn’t go with it anyways. [Y/N] rolled her eyes at Tony but she admitted that it was nice to see him again, it was nice to see all of them again.

As much as the avengers hated to admit, they missed that [Y/N]. She was a sight for sore eyes and she was the reason there was joy in Steve’s eyes again. So how could they not think of this as anything but good.

The conversation turned as Nat asked what was [Y/N]’s plan now. She went out of hiding and now out in the open. Nat wanted to know if she was going back to her old life or if she had any plans. That’s when [Y/N] came clean about her other agenda.

[Y/N], apparently, had cut ties to every people she was associated with from a year ago. For as far as people who knew of her knows, [Y/N] [Y/L/N] is no more. It wasn’t easy but she found her way around it. They were impressed and in awe. She really came true with it, Steve had told them that apparently [Y/N] had this idea long ago.

Tony then stepped forward, feeling a bit guilty. Bruce punched his shoulder, urging him to just out with it. Tony started a rant about how he was just cleaning some junk files in his computer data servers and may or may not have deleted everything he had with [Y/N] on it, including all the criminal records or any records in that matter. [Y/N] was pretty stunned, she chuckled, only receiving a quiet “shut up” from Tony.

Steve and [Y/N] shared a glance, smiles forming on their faces when they realized what exactly that meant. It means that from now on, it was possible [Y/N] could start with a clean slate.

It was getting late and [Y/N] said she should go back now since she was itching to go back to her apartment. She wanted to know if some of her things there needed a good dusting. Steve shook his head at her, knowing it was well taken care of. [Y/N] was saying her goodbyes, telling that she may swing by tomorrow for Steve.

At that point, the others all huddled a little. Steve and [Y/N] glanced at each other, confused. Tony cleared his throat and offered for [Y/N] to stay in a room in the tower since there was more than plenty of space and same went for the Avengers initiative. He also mentioned that his party this upcoming weekend would be the perfect time to introduce another member to the team.

Steve couldn’t agree more, mentioning that Phil introduced [Y/N] as a great asset for the team. They all looked at [Y/N] hopefully who looked like she just crashed for a moment. As delicious as the offer seemed, [Y/N] had to refuse but only for the time being. There was no use of rushing into things when that was exactly where it was going anyways.

* * *

“I’m sorry I’m not the kind woman you thought I am,” [Y/N] apologized to Laura once she saw her.

[Y/N] had gotten back to her apartment and by luck, Laura, her neighbor had caught her and went up for a hug. It had been more than a year since she had seen [Y/N] and she demanded to know why would she just disappear like that and she wanted nothing but the truth. So [Y/N] was left with no choice but to admit that she was a dangerous person that does dangerous things. She felt bad lying to her.

Laura only looked at [Y/N] blankly as if she was waiting for more answers than just that but [Y/N] was done. It made the old woman start to laugh. “Oh sweetheart,” Laura cooed gently, confusing the woman in front of her. “Who do you think always cleans the blood you leave behind?”

[Y/N] had to do a double take, her jaw went slack. Her mouth was left gaping as she stared in shock at Laura smiling sweetly at her.  _How dumb was she?_  She never even noticed that. [Y/N] blinked profusely as the woman’s word registered in her mind. “Apparently, I’m the stupidest genius alive,” she sputtered.

* * *

“Hey everyone!” [Y/N] greeted, making her way to avengers. Her heels were clicking on the floor but remained unheard against the music being played at Tony’s party.

Fast forward to a few months, Steve stopped at nothing until he got [Y/N] to agree to Stark’s offer. The avengers themselves have talked about her being a possible new member and they all thought she would be a good addition. [Y/N] also deserved it well. With Steve’s further persuasion and maybe a few kisses here and there, [Y/N] couldn’t possibly say no.

The only condition Tony can ask for is that [Y/N] had to stay in the tower and had to get rid of her last name. It was the least he could do because he had to move his party when she arrived. She agreed but she made a point that she should still be able to visit her kids. After that, Nat helped [Y/N] find a good cover, and a good enough backstory to sate the public and the government. Thanks to Tony’s resources, her and Natasha’s writing skills and the avengers vouching for her, it had been easy to introduce the newest member to the world.

After that, [Y/N] fitted in pretty fast since everyone was okay with her. The other agents needed a few months to trust her but due to her skills and charms, months turned to mere days.

Everything turned out great, Agent Coulson was right, [Y/N] was an exceptional asset to the team. She breezed through the missions, even finding them faster than Tony’s sources can. Tony and Bruce now had a third science bro, the trio would go on and involve themselves in shenanigans that once resulted in the Hulk destroying a whole floor in the tower. Luckily that serum of [Y/N] had worked its wonders just fine. Now it turned to be some funny and demented inside joke with the three. Adding up, those science bros is now a more feared trio than the soldiers and both parties were okay with that. There was just the slight rule that those three shouldn’t be left in the lab unsupervised for long.

[Y/N] also trains with Natasha and Clint. She may be the only one who can spar with Natasha longer than anyone. Sometimes, watching them train can cause damage to the audience and not on the two women. That’s the reason why Clint sticks to target practice now. He’d never admit it but he still had nightmares about that katana almost slicing his ear off when the two women decided to have a boxing match on the ring. On the bright side, Natasha had a new buddy to talk shit and gossip in Russian. It drives everyone insane, except Bucky who knew the two were just talking about that time Clint tripped and fell on his face.

Sam and Bucky were pretty cool with [Y/N], asking her if she wanted join their runs with Steve. But the two regretttef their decision immediately when it just ends with [Y/N] hitching a ride on Steve and making him pass Sam and Bucky over and over. It was funny the first time but after the tenth lap, no one was laughing but the couple anymore. But [Y/N] also served as a breath of fresh air for Sam since most of the times, she was the only one who could get his references. Those times would most likely end in another lesson for the two fossils.

Everything was right in the world, [Y/N] was accepted in the tower. The public loved the idea of her, gaining quite the fan following for her quips and skills. The government was still wary of her but she could play them like a fiddle so it never mattered. It was great, it was wonderful. Maybe it wasn’t the normal, picket fence life she thought she’d have but Steve was there with her in every step of the way. So [Y/N] couldn’t be anymore happier.

Everyone turned and greeted her back, all getting closer, each with drinks in hand. [Y/N] made a beeline to her Steve, his arm wrapping around her waist instinctively. “Hey sweetheart,” Steve whispered, pressing his lips to her soft cheek. [Y/N] leaned in to his touch, “Hi to you too, babe,” she giggled.

Steve pulled away, only to see [Y/N] grinning happily at him. Steve raised an eyebrow at her. “What are you so happy?”

[Y/N] shrugged, trying to suppress her giggles as she reached for Steve’s face, pressing her lips to his. “I’m just glad to be here with you,” she cooed, making Steve’s heart melt.

“Yuck,” Sam grumbled, curling his lip at the two who was so lovey-dovey that it hurt his eyes.

As much as Steve enjoyed seeing [Y/N] all smiley like that, he knew her all too well. “No, that’s not what I meant,” he cleared, hooking her chin with his finger, making her look up at him. “What’s that happy little grin about?”

“I have no idea what you mean, babe,” [Y/N] only laughed but she kept her grin on, feigning for innocence. She couldn’t find it in herself to remove it.

Steve squinted, seeing that familiar look she had on. He had seen that way too many times to not recognize that crazy vibe from her. “You have that smile. I know that smile.”

Steve narrowed his eyes at [Y/N] when he realized only one thing can gauge that kind of reaction from her. “You did something, didn’t you?”

She laughed, amused that her Steve could see right through her. “Maybe,” [Y/N] trailed teasingly. She winked at him before placing a finger in front of her lips. “It’s a secret.”

Steve raised an eyebrow at her before he took her in closer by the waist. Their faces only inches away from touching. Steve looked down at her with hooded lids and a ghost of a smirk playing on the edge of his lips. “You’re not gonna tell  _Captain_ what you did?” He breathed out, sending a few chills up her spine.

[Y/N] bit her lip. “If there’s a reward, I might.”

Steve leaned down, not removing that look in his eyes and [Y/N] just challenged him with a smirk. They almost forgot that they were in public with the rest of the gang. “Guys, stop, please,” Tony pleaded, not wanting his party to evolve into a set of a live porno.

“Get a fucking room,” Bucky cursed.

“Y'all are nasty,” Sam stressed.

Nat only laughed. She was always so entertained on how [Y/N] could somehow make that part of Steve come out. But now, her curiosity peaked. “Just tell us already what you did,” Nat complained, eyes trained at [Y/N] as she pressed her lips together as if she was building up the tension and then she went out with it.

“I spiked the drinks,” [Y/N] boasted proudly, blurting it out like it was the worst thing she could’ve done. But she only received disinterested responses.

“So?” Bucky’s brows furrowed.

“That’s it?” Sam snorted, a bit unsatisfied that he wouldn’t see some action today.

“I do that every time,” Clint muttered by Nat’s side. He does it all the time that it was to be expected by now.

Tony rolled his eyes. “It’s my party, the drinks are already spiked before they come out.”

“Yeah, I was thinking something more sinister from you,” Clint backed up, pointing at [Y/N] as he dunked his shot. With those condescending responses, [Y/N] only smiled, not letting it get to them. It was as if she hasn’t said the best part yet.

Steve, on the other hand, knew his [Y/N] too much to know that there was something else hidden in that smirk of hers. [Y/N] may enjoy the small pranks here and there but no little thing would make a grin like that. Steve already knew. “What did you spike them with?” He asked, taking everyone’s attention and bulging their eyes.

[Y/N] giggled, the familiar and infamous mischievous glint sparked in her eyes. “That’s the fun part!” She chimed.

Almost everyone looked down at their drinks after [Y/N] said that. They started to wonder different things. Tony placed his drink back on the counter. Sam glanced at his beer, trying to remember if [Y/N] had been close to it. Bucky only shrugged and took another swing. Clint thought again, deciding not to take a second shot.

Almost right after, there was an audible sound of something falling to the floors alone with the sound of glass breaking. They all turned their heads toward the noise, all except [Y/N] who kept her smile on, leaning towards Steve.

“Sharon just fell flat to the floor,” Sam stated the obvious, seeing the blonde woman next to a shattered glass, and she was currently attracting quite a crowd trying to help her.  

“Fun!” [Y/N] beamed, letting out a few giggles. The avengers all stared at her uncomfortably but they had to admit, they weren’t surprised.

“You still don’t like her,” Steve muttered to [Y/N]’s side, facing her.

[Y/N] shrugged, “She gave me the stink eye three hours ago.” She side-glanced at the woman who was now being given first aid. “I’m not about to take that shit sitting down.”

Steve snickered, putting back his drink on the counter before taking [Y/N]’s hand to his and pulling her to come with him. “Let’s go.”

“Wait, at least let me enjoy seeing her get dragged,” [Y/N] uttered, not letting her eyes shift from the event as she was pulled by her hand. She did put some of her effort in making this happen so she didn’t want to miss this part of the show.

“Nope, we’re going before anyone can point you,” Steve pressed before pulling [Y/N] to the elevator. Steve crossed eyes with Maria from across the room who was minding her business, sipping her drink, watching the scene unfold. He nodded to her, silently asking her to handle this while [Y/N] waved. Maria placed her drink down at the table, deadpanning because this was not part of her job and she was supposed to be on a damn break for the party. Steve smiled apologetically and [Y/N] shrugged, Maria then sighed, muttering about always cleaning up their messes before going towards the scene of the crime.

The others watched the two leave, now abandoning their drinks to not risk any chances of dropping to the floor. Though Natasha did reach over and downed the shot for Clint. No matter what it was, it was a shame to waste a good drink.

Bucky, on the other hand, waved the waiter to give him one of the glasses he was handing out. He took one and immediately took a sip, wondering what the fuss was about. As he did, he felt the delicious burn in his throat as he downed it, eyes widening a little in surprise. He pulled away, watching the contents of the glass. “Woah,” Bucky moaned, in awe of the drink.

That’s when Sam turned to see Bucky trying to get another sip. Sam stopped him, making him put the glass back on the table. “What the hell are you doing? You just knew that was drugged,” Sam whispered firmly, looking at Bucky as if he was crazy which he was most likely was.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders before taking the glass again and taking another sip. “It’s good,” he croaked out, voice changing at how strong it was.

Sam just narrowed his eyes at him, can’t believe at how damn stupid he was. Bucky just continued to take the drink, enjoying it a little too much when he knew it was most likely drugged. Sam, even when it was against everything he believes in, was curious.

Sam waved the waiter to come back and took a glass for himself. He sniffed the contents and automatically recoiled at how strong it smelled. Bucky just nodded at Sam, watching him take the smallest sip imaginable. As the drink went down his throat and the burn settled on his tongue, he had to blink back his surprise.  _Wow_ , It was good.

All the while, Steve had instructed Jarvis to let the elevator take them to the top floor where the open garden was located, showing off a breathtaking sight of New York, especially at night. Once it was introduced to [Y/N], it became her favorite spot in the whole tower and soon, it became theirs.

Steve lead the way, pulling on [Y/N]’s hand as she instantly got lost in the view in front of her. Steve stopped once they reached the glass railing, the cool air hitting their faces as the sight of New York, shining and lively, beamed around them. It was beautiful, relaxing to watch.

No matter how many times [Y/N] would come here, she’d always get her breath taken away. She leaned forward, taking in the sight in front of her. She never thought she’d have a chance like this, to have a moment to take it all in, especially not with someone by her side.

“This is nice,” [Y/N] breathed out, a whisper of a smile settling on her lips, gazing at the beauty of the night sky down to the lights sparkling New York. “It’s beautiful.”

Steve glanced towards [Y/N], watching her instead of the sight in front him. But he could argue that he had his eyes on something more enchanting. “Yes, it is.”

[Y/N] nodded, giving the view one last look before she let her eyes shift to Steve, only to find that he was looking at her all this time. She instantly snorted. “Wow, how original.” [Y/N] rolled her eyes, chuckling. Though she was thankful that her blush wasn’t too prominent.

[Y/N] walked a step closer to Steve who instantly opened his arms and took her in. She leaned on his back with Steve encasing her in his arms. They both stared at the view in front of them, appreciating every second they were together. No one could take this away from them.

“I love you,” [Y/N] whispered to him, although she kept her stare straight. Steve smiled, moving his head to press his lips gently on [Y/N]’s cheek. “I love you,” he whispered back to her ear.

[Y/N] and Steve both shared a laugh, eyes still trained towards the beyond. Steve chuckled to himself, arms tightening up around [Y/N] and then he released a heavy sigh in relief. It may have been nothing but [Y/N] took note of it.

[Y/N] turned her head to the side, studying Steve’s face with a calculating glance. Steve chuckled. “What?”

“You’re anxious,” she stated as if it was so obvious. [Y/N] has been observing Steve since the party started. Steve would gaze at her for long periods of time as if he was deep in thought. He would shove his hands down his pockets to prevent his fingers from fiddling with something. She also felt how his heart would beat a little faster when she had her back on his chest and she cannot ignore it any longer.

“Like really anxious. Is something wrong?” She sounded genuinely worried. Steve knew [Y/N] would sense it sooner or later. He chuckled, there was no use hiding it then. He should consider himself lucky that he managed to keep this a secret from her. He nodded. “Something had been bothering me for a while.”

[Y/N] just stared at him, most likely scanning her mind for anyone who may have caused her Steve to feel this way. “Well, tell me his or her name and we’ll kick their ass together,” she offered, getting ready to punch someone’s face in for bothering her Steve.

Steve only chuckled, amused by [Y/N] ‘tough’ face. He can’t remember the time when he was afraid of that, it’s been too damn long. Now he thought it was cute. “It’s not a person.” Steve shook his head, watching surprise overtook her face.

“Oh,” [Y/N] blurted, pressing her lips together as she nodded, looking down as if she was in thought before going back to look him in the eyes. “So it’s Tony then?”

Steve snickered. “No.”

[Y/N] curled her lips, running out of ideas fast. She couldn’t think of a single time something actually bothered Steve. It may be what she did in the past, or maybe what she’s doing… or possibly that secret prank marathon she and Natasha did to the rest of the team, causing small acts of chaos and wrecking havoc and making them think it was all an accident. It couldn’t possibly be that because she and Nat had been incredibly careful.

[Y/N] was getting more anxious by the minute and she just had to ask. “Are you going to tell me or…?”

Steve smiled, taking [Y/N] by the hand and leading her in the middle of it all, the best place to stand in to watch the view. He had his eyes on their hands, fingers entwined. He couldn’t help but smile. “I’ve thought about this so many times and-” he sighed, interrupting himself.

“And what?” [Y/N] asked, growing more and more confused by Steve’s vagueness. He was usually not like this.

Steve took her hands to his, took a deep breath, pressed his lips together to a smile before he sighed out. He glanced at [Y/N], keeping his eyes on her before nodding. “I think I’ve made up my mind.”

“Steve?” [Y/N] narrowing her eyes at him, chuckled nervously, halfway convinced that he was losing it. “What are you saying?”

Steve let out a laugh, trying to shake off the panic filling his veins. He was been waiting for this day for so long. “Ever since that day, that day that I thought I lost you. A lot changed. It was hard but it made me realize something,” he started, keeping his tone slow, not letting his full attention leave [Y/N].

“I realized I couldn’t live the same without you,” Steve breathed out, letting a little laugh at [Y/N] who stared at him with glassy eyes, etching his words to heart. “Everyday felt like waking up to a nightmare. I wanted to wake up one day, and just see you next to me. There wasn’t a day passed that I wished for that.”

“I’m here now,” [Y/N] interrupted with a laugh, causing Steve to join her. He grinned happily, feeling every bit of anxiety drain from his body. “I know. And I cannot thank you enough for that.”

[Y/N] laughed, she always loved it when he’d get so sappy like this. But she had no clue why Steve would do this all of a sudden.

Steve knew that this was his choice and he could not make a better one. Everything had led them to this and he wasn’t about to let it slip through his fingers again. He took a deep breath, letting go of [Y/N]’s hand to step back.  “So I thought about it. The only thing I can do is this.”

[Y/N]’s brows furrowed, trying to decipher what riddle is Steve making for her. But he only smiled and knelt down to one knee.

“Oh my god,” [Y/N] gasped, hand flying to cover her mouth, recognition dawning her face. She felt frozen in place, like the surroundings blurred with Steve being the only one that mattered.

Steve released a sigh as he gazed at the beautiful woman in front of him. He took her hand to his and stared up to her, his own eyes blurring with tears.  “[Y/N] [Y/L/N]. You have singlehandedly changed my life. I don’t what I’d do without you. And that may sound really pathetic but that’s how it is now. And I can’t say I regret any of it. In fact, I’m thankful, for this, for you.”

Steve let out a shaky laugh, smiling at the look of surprise on his [Y/N]’s face. “[Y/N], I-” he started but stopped, realizing he couldn’t remember the rest of the speech. He had his mouth opened, shaking his head a little when he just couldn’t think of the words anymore.

Steve grinned as [Y/N] stared at him confused. “I have thought about doing this for so long and made up so many different speeches but my mind just went blank. So I’ll just get on with it,” he laughed, making [Y/N] join him, both crying and laughing at each other like idiots in love.

Steve took in a breath, trying to be a little more serious. He just wanted it out and it’ll be okay. “[Y/N], I love you. And I’m willing to bet that you might feel the same way too,” he bantered, smile never faltering, although [Y/N]’s face slowly fell.

Steve didn’t notice it, moving his hands to take that little velvet box out of his pocket that had been bothering him ever since the party had started. He figured this would be a good time as any to propose to the woman he loves.

Steve cleared his throat, positioning the box in front of [Y/N] as she stared at it blankly. Steve grinned, flashing the happiest smile to ever grace his face as he started. “So, if you’d let me, I want to spend the rest our lives together. Will you give me that honor?”

Steve opened the box to show a ring with intricate designs along the sides of the band with a single gorgeous diamond on top, shimmering against the light. It was beautiful but [Y/N] paid more attention on Steve as he whispered out those three precious words. “[Y/N] [Y/L/N], will you marry me?”

It was as if time stood still at the moment between the two. The sound of the gentle wind and the quiet bustling of New York from down below drowned out the sound of Steve’s heart pounding through his chest. He patiently waited for [Y/N] to say something, anything but she only stared at the ring,

Steve kept his mouth shut, gazing up at [Y/N], hope filled his eyes. But it all fell when her eyes shifted from the box and back to him, uncertainty clouding her features. “Steve, I-I don’t…” she trailed, shaking her head lightly in disbelief.

“[Y/N]?” Steve asked, forehead furrowing as he stood up, closing the box in the process. He took her hands in his, feeling them shake. “What do you mean?” He asked gently, hoping not to trigger any attacks, he knew what that panic in her eyes meant.

“I don’t,” she blurted out, looking down at the box again in his hand before she looked back to his eyes. Her throat dried as the words got caught up. Tears invaded her vision, a heavy feeling settling in her chest, causing it to tighten to the point that it hurt.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” [Y/N] breathed out, lower than a whisper as she looked up at Steve. His face fell, sadness clouding his features. Her words came crashing down on him and he couldn’t breath.

His shoulders fell and his lips pursed as he gazed at [Y/N]. “You’re, You’re saying no?” Steve stuttered out, the tone was tired and low, as if he didn’t know he’d hear those words yet expected it.

[Y/N]’s eyes bulged as she heard it come out of his mouth. She surged forward and gripped his shoulders to make him look at her. “NO! No! I mean-” she stopped herself when she realized, getting a good look at the expression clouding Steve’s face.

[Y/N]’s tone softened as she closed her eyes, hoping he’d understand. “I’m not saying no, it’s just-” she gritted her teeth, before opening her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks, pushing herself to just out with it before it gets caught up in her throat. “I don’t think this is what you really want,” she blurted.

Steve looked like his world just crashed on him, the silence made everything worse when Steve couldn’t say anything. [Y/N] forced a laugh, trying to cut the tension. “I mean, marry me?”

“Me? Of all people?” Her tone rose, sounding almost animated. “Seriously?” She laughed, shaking her head, hoping Steve would follow but he only watched her.

[Y/N] kept her smile on while Steve just held his tongue, wishing she wouldn’t say it but she did. “I think you deserve better,” she uttered, tone slowing down as her own words registering in her head, gaze falling to the floor.

“[Y/N]?” Steve asked softly, taking a step forward to her. She tried to keep out making eye contact, sucking in her lips as her tears fell. Steve shoved the box back in his pocket to put both his palms on her cheeks, wiping the tears with his thumb. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see that disappointment in Steve’s eyes. Steve felt his chest tighten just by looking at [Y/N]. “I thought we talked about this.”

[Y/N] nodded, remembering all the times Steve had got her out of that dark place. But she couldn’t stop it sometimes. “I know, I know,” she wept, urging herself to calm down. “It’s just,” she sighed.

“Steve, I love you, you know that.” She faced him, face serious though her cheeks were wet, hundreds of thoughts and doubts running through her mind and she couldn’t stop them.

“But marriage? With me?” [Y/N] asked, corner of mouth curling up to a weak smile that broke Steve’s heart. She shook her head, chuckling. “Steve. I’m not sure if I’m the proper girl for that.”

“[Y/N]…” Steve whispered, trying to her to snap out of it, knowing it was her self doubts getting to her. He knew of her not-so proudest moments and she knew of his, but they always helped each other out of it. He would never get tired of helping her as she does with him. “You know that’s not true…” Steve insisted.

[Y/N] smiled, looking up at Steve who had a frown because of her. She shook her head, wanting him to understand it from her point of view, that she is not the kind of woman Steve Rogers deserved to be married to, after everything.

“Steve, you want a family, stability, a normal life. It’s what you deserve,” she listed down before tilting her head to the side, “I don’t know if I’m the right one to give you that,” she whispered, keeping her smile even though the words felt like poison on her tongue.

Steve sighed, brushing the stray hairs sticking to her damp cheeks before placing his palm on it, holding her face gently. He looked at her, eyes gazing deep in her own, showing how genuine he was. There was a furrow in his forehead and a small smile on his lips. “But don’t you want it too? A family, a happy life and all? With me?” He asked.

Steve received a strangled sob from [Y/N] as the sight of having to spend that kind of life with Steve had her in tears. She knew her answer. “I do.” She nodded, seeing that image in her mind as if it was a dream she always had. “I want that… so much.”

Steve came closer, holding [Y/N] softly, face inches apart as he didn’t let his eyes stray anywhere else other than her. He shrugged, chuckling. “Then who says we can’t try together?” He whispered to her.

[Y/N] was left to stare at him. She didn’t know what to say or what to reply to that. Her mind went completely blank. Her chest felt like it was going to burst as the waterworks turned itself on. Awe transformed her face as it brightened, breaking out to a grin. “That’s it, Rogers,” [Y/N] pointed out, brimming with joy.

She started to laugh at herself, wiping her tears away. “The best marry-me speech ever. You left me speechless,” she giggled as she reached forwards to wrap her arms around his torso, and burying her face to his neck.

Steve froze, a small hopeful smile breaking out of his lips as his arms started to wrap around her too. “[Y/N], Is that a yes?” He asked slowly, not wanting to push it.

[Y/N] pulled away, just enough to face him with the brightest smile he had seen that night. She nodded. “It’s definitely a yes.”

“Yes?” Steve repeated, eyes bulging as excitement flooded his veins. [Y/N] grinned, nodding profusely. “Yes!” She confirmed.

Steve felt like jumping up and down like a little kid, his heart brimmed with joy and he just held [Y/N]’s hips, lifted her from the ground and gave her a spin. “SHE SAID YES!” Steve shouted loudly as if he was showing [Y/N] off to all of New York that this woman was finally his.

[Y/N] laughed as Steve set her down on the ground, giggling at each other like love stricken teenagers. She pulled him down by the neck, pressing her lips to his. Steve returned it with the same fervor, filled with passion and happiness they couldn’t keep inside. The kiss couldn’t last long, they were all too smiley and laughing to continue.

They leaned towards each other, foreheads connecting as they sighed, content, both with happy tears. “You made me so happy,” Steve breathed out, having nothing else to say, completely in awe.

[Y/N] giggled, nodding. “I can say the same.”

Steve stared in [Y/N]’s eyes, thanking everything and everyone that led him to this point. He couldn’t believe he’d actually get this chance to be happy after everything he’s done and everything he’s done to him. He couldn’t be anymore happier. Though, his moment was cut short with [Y/N] snapping him back to reality. “The ring, you sap,” she reminded.

Steve’s eyes widened in realization, shoving his hand in his pocket for the box. “Oh right,” he murmured, opening the box and taking the ring from its place. [Y/N] offered her hand and Steve took it, slowly inserting her ring finger inside the band, putting it to its rightful place then letting her hand rest in his.

“Wow,” [Y/N] gasped as she admired its design, surely Steve spent so much time picking out the perfect one. “It’s beautiful.”

Steve glanced at her, looking at something truly and absolutely breathtaking. “You’re beautiful.”

[Y/N] snorted, holding the urge to roll her eyes. “You already used that line but I’ll give it a pass.”

They shared a quick laugh, staying there in each other’s arms. Steve’s smile hasn’t falter one but as he sighed in content. “I promise I’m going to be best husband I can be, I promise,” he repeated his vow, making it his life mission from here on out.

[Y/N] nodded. “I know you would.”

Steve reached forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. “Once this is all over, we can settle down, have a house in the country or somewhere quiet, somewhere we can start a family, together,” Steve went on, letting his heart control his words before looking back to [Y/N] with a hopeful expression. “Would you like that?”

She stared in awe, seeing the image in her mind and instantly falling in love with the idea. “I love it,” she whispered.

“You do?”

“I do!” [Y/N] beamed, excitedly, happy tears invading her vision, doing a little jump. “And you! I love you!” She shouted, proud that she could scream it out loud.

[Y/N] took a few seconds to catch her breath, staring at Steve fondly before she repeated. “I love you.”

Steve bit his bottom lip, not wanting to cry in front her again, not in a moment as precious as this. “I love you too,” he whispered back before brushing his lips to hers, leaning down to press deeper.

They pulled away, smiling at each other softly as the excitement faded but the happiness stayed. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist as [Y/N] wrapped her arms around his neck, They stayed there, in each other’s arms, holding each other tight, knowing no one can ever take this away from them. The comfortable silence they came to love surrounded them until [Y/N] broke it.

“Steve? Babe?” She asked softly to his ear, causing Steve to pull away. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“Do I have to ask Bucky for your hand now?”

* * *

“Where were you two?” Sam asked as the two came to their line of sight, walking towards them, holding hands. Bucky nodded to the people around who was noticeably less than when they left. “You both missed most of the party.”

“For a good reason,” [Y/N] mused as she tilted her head to lean on Steve’s shoulder. The couple were holding their laughter, giggling amongst themselves. Bucky and Sam both narrowed their eyes at the two who were more lovey-dovey than usual. When Sam was about to ask what the hell [Y/N] was going on about. She raised her hand, showing off her ring.

Sam had to spit back the drink into his glass in shock. “Oh my god,” he gasped, eyes widening as he caught sight of that gem.

Bucky snorted, tipping his glass for a sip. “'Bout damn time. Punk has been making me keep that damn thing in my pocket for months.” He rolled his eyes though he couldn’t hide the fact that their was a smile on his lips.

“Congrats, man,” Sam reached around and hugged the couple. “Congrats,” he remarked with a happy smile.

“Yeah, we’re happy for you two,” Bucky added, hugging the two, clapping Steve’s back with a proud smirk, happy that Steve finally spat it out after months of having to talk him through it.

The couple said their thanks, Steve took [Y/N]’s hand, pressing it to his lips before gazing at her fondly. It caused her to giggle at how much cheesy that was while the two soldiers, who normally rolls their eyes, smiled at the two.

Sam though cleared his throat, effectively grabbing the happy couple’s attention. Sam leaned forward and he had that famous smirk on that automatically irritated Bucky.  “Just so you know, the full name is Samuel Thomas Wilson,” he mentioned, winking, thinking he was so smooth.

Steve raised an eyebrow while [Y/N] laughed at what Sam was suggesting. But someone wasn’t too amused. “The hell are you saying?”

Bucky glared at him, putting a hand on his hip, looking completely against the shit Sam was spouting. “They’re going to use James,” Bucky pressed firmly, gauging an eye roll from Sam.

“It’s classic. They’re totally going to use James,” Bucky insisted.

“No, they’re not. Samuel is way cooler,” Sam scoffed before the realization dawned on him and he pointed at Barnes. “And they can even use Samantha if it’s a girl,” he boasted out.

Bucky squinted at him, raising his arms. “What does that have anything to do with it?”

“Well, what about you,  _Bucky?_ ” Sam emphasized as he teased, widening his eyes while he mocked Bucky. “You think they’re going to use- what name for a girl?  _Becky?_ ”

Bucky opened his mouth to disagree but he closed it when he couldn’t understand what Sam was coming from. “What’s wrong with naming a girl Becky?” He asked, sounding sort of offended. He thought Becky was a pretty name.

Sam opened his mind and just ran a hand down his face before he explained to Bucky who was glaring at him. They were so caught up in their daily argument, they didn’t even notice Steve and [Y/N] leaving. She tugged Steve out of that scene because she knew all too well that they were going to go at it for a while.

“Those two are impossible,” Steve observed, shaking his head at his friends. [Y/N] snickered, nodding as she lead him by the counter. “Yeah, they’re great.”

Steve chuckled to himself, wrapping an arm around [Y/N] to hold her close in front of him. She instantly melted to his touch, leaning to his back. He rested his chin on her shoulder as they both watched the people around them. Steve scanned the crowd until a certain blond came to sight.

Steve’s head perked up when he recognized who it was. “Oh look, Thor’s arrived.”

[Y/N] instantly snapped towards the direction Steve was nodding towards and felt her blood run cold. “He must’ve came when we were out,” Steve figured out, humming to himself before taking [Y/N]’s hand to his.

“Let me introduce you to him,” Steve offered, excited that his friend could finally meet the love of his life, oblivious to the fact that [Y/N] had tensed under his touch as her eyes never left the back of Thor’s head. She willed herself to appear more calm, just for Steve, repeating the words in her mind that Thor was harmless. “Okay…” she laughed nervously.

Steve lead the way towards Thor who was talking to a few other guests. Steve held [Y/N]’s hand to his, giving her a glance to which she returned with a smile before going ahead and tapping Thor’s shoulder.

The man turned around with a smile on his face but his face absolutely brightened up when he saw who it was. “STEVE!” Thor shouted excitedly, full of enthusiasm.

Steve had to let go of [Y/N]’s hand as Thor surged forward to hug Steve, trapping him in an embrace. Steve groaned before he laughed it off, returning the hug, already used to the Asgardian’s spirit.

They both pulled away, Steve clapping Thor’s shoulder. “Thor, glad you could make it.”

Thor nodded and gestured to himself. “So, am I.”

Thor sighed out before putting his hands on his hips, widening his eyes in emphasis. “You would not believe the things I went through. It was crazy.”

Steve nodded, seeing where Thor was coming from. “So it seems, heard about Greenwich. Good job with that.”

Thor only shrugged proudly. “Oh you know, someone had to protect the realms.”

The two men both shared a laugh, [Y/N] on the other hand who was by Steve side and holding his hand, lowkey hiding behind him in hopes that Thor won’t notice her but he was more observant than she though.

Thor stepped to the side and pointed towards [Y/N], causing her throat to dry up, upon seeing the God of Thunder up close. “And who is this lovely lady?” Thor asked politely, causing Steve to step to the side to show [Y/N] off proudly.

[Y/N] smiled instinctively, not wanting to be rude but she did do a quick scan on the Norse god, taking note that he was most likely not in Earth recently, a bit tipsy from an unknown liquor [Y/N] has never had before and there was the questionable strand of dark hair braided to his own she noted she should leave alone. Confusion laced his face before it dawned on him. A bright grin appeared on his face. “Is it who I think it is?”

[Y/N]’s forehead furrowed but it was gone when Steve placed a hand on her lower back and looked at her, brimming with pride as he introduced her to the blond. “[Y/N], this is Thor Odinson.”

“Thor, this is [Y/N] [Y/L/N],” he started, looking at her with nothing but love and adoration, “our newest avenger, my other half, and the future Mrs. Rogers.”

Anyone who was close enough to hear awed, melting at the two, even Thor had to hold back from squealing. [Y/N] could never stop the smile from her face when Steve would look at her like that, especially when he’d say things like that. But those words were different, it was the first time she heard it and it sounded sweeter than any candy.

[Y/N] let out a small laugh, sucking in her lips to stop the smile forming. Steve chuckled, causing [Y/N] to push him playfully to the side. “Don’t mind him, he’s a sap,” she spoke, holding her hand out for Thor to shake.

“You can just call me, [Y/N], nice to meet you,” she introduced herself as Thor looked at her extended hand, before taking it and giving it a firm shake, impressed of her confidence. It reminded him of the women back in Asgardian. “Thor,” he nodded before they took back their hands.

Thor gave a bright smile as he gazed at [Y/N], seeing that she lived up to the expectations that other people believe her as. “It is such an honor to finally meet the amazing woman that has taken the captain’s heart.”

[Y/N] chuckled. “It wasn’t easy.”

Thor’s eyes shifted to Steve, who raised an eyebrow, before he nodded, agreeing with the woman. “I believe so.”

Thor sighed, understanding instantly as to how they seemed so perfect with each other. [Y/N] had gotten quite the reputation because people had been complimenting her nonstop and telling Thor how much he’s missed. “I’ve heard so much about you and I haven’t even been here long!“

[Y/N] laughed, taking a note of that small detail. "Well, I hope they’re all bad things.”

Steve stepped closer and took her hand back to his, for a moment gazing at each other’s eyes, not realizing that they had been doing it for a while. Thor’s eyes shifted towards the two uncomfortably before coughing to catch their attention. “Seems like a lot has happened since I was gone. It appears that I missed a lot.”

Steve and [Y/N] had to hold in their laughter. “Understatement.” Steve nodded, chuckling to himself.

Thor nodded, tipping his glass back to take a sip. “Well, wait ‘til you hear what happened to me while I was away. I promise it’s a grand tale.”

[Y/N] turned to Steve before the whisper of a smile appeared on her lips “So is ours,” she whispered, causing Steve to melt.

“If you’ll excuse me, Captain Rogers, Lady [Y/N],” Thor interrupted, knowing better than to bother the couple, already walking backwards before he waved. “And congratulations on your betrothal. I wish you two the blessing of all the Norns.”

“Thank you,” [Y/N] called out as she waved back before she smirked, turning to Steve whose face had dulled. "He was nice,“ she commented.

Bucky then entered the picture, seemingly looking for them for a while.  "Hey, you two, they’re looking for you-”

[Y/N] pulled away from Steve and held her hand out. “Pay up.”

“C'mon, babe. Honor the agreement,” [Y/N] insisted as Steve rolled his eyes, digging onto his pocket. Bucky only watched in pure confusion as Steve took a fiver from his wallet and placed it on [Y/N]’s waiting hand.

As she received it, [Y/N] giggled, inserting the bill to the pocket of her dress with the look of pure triumph transformed her face. Bucky glanced to  a bitter Steve, confused as hell but he only shrugged.  “[Y/N] was right.”

Steve side glanced at [Y/N] whose was smirking, bathing in the pride of her win, remembering how the baby hairs on her head stood when she took Thor’s hand. Steve snickered, shaking his head, catching that mischievous glint in her eyes that he grew to love. Steve shrugged. “Her hair did poof a little.”

The two shared a stare, meaningfully gazing at each other while Bucky was left stumped. “I don’t get it.”

[Y/N] chuckled, leaning against Steve as she wrapped her arms around his torso from the back. “You don’t have to.” She winked.

Bucky just left, thinking it may be a kinky thing or what. He doesn’t know, he stopped trying to understand those two. He’s just happy that they’re both happy. He sat beside Sam, deep in thought. Then it clicked.

Bucky immediately slapped Sam’s arm with his left hand to catch his attention. Sam groaned in pain, clenching his teeth because old man winter didn’t think of how strong that arm was again. “What?!” Sam snapped.

“Jamie,” Bucky breathed out like it just dawned on him. Sam squinted his eyes at Bucky, not understanding what that name has anything to do with his probably broken arm.

“They can use Jamie for when it’s a girl,” Bucky explained excitedly, a wide smile crossing his face.

Sam had to stare at him with wide eyes. “And you had to dislocate my shoulder for that revelation?” He complained, still holding onto his aching arm. Bucky had to roll his eyes, muttering about how he was overreacting.

“Seriously, dude, first my car and now my shoulder,” Sam just grumbled to himself, trying to massage the pain Bucky had so graciously imparted with him.

It didn’t take long before the two joined the others, greeting people who were on their way out, most likely drunk off their asses, only leaving the gang to sit on the couches, having the tower to themselves.

“Where did you two disappear to?” Clint asked, twirling a drumstick between his fingers as he sat beside Natasha who had a knowing smirk at the couple. [Y/N] and Steve shared a glance, laughing silently amongst themselves as if they were having an inside joke of some sort. The group smiled at the two while Tony looked scandalized.

“Oh god,” Tony cursed, shaking his head, absolute disgust clouded his features. “Don’t tell me I need to send clean-up somewhere.”

Steve lifted an eyebrow while [Y/N] stifled a laugh. “Not necessarily,” she trailed, glancing at Steve, squeezing his hand as if quietly asking if she should be the one to say it or him. Steve nodded and [Y/N] held in a squeal. Before she could say the announcement a lone voice spoke from the silence.

“I spot a ring,” Clint deadpanned, pointing at her hand with the drumstick.

And that was when all shit broke loose.   
“Wait, seriously?!” Tony exclaimed as Maria shouted in surprise.

“It’s about damn time.” Natasha smirked, knowing it from the start since she was the one Steve asked for help in picking the ring.

“Congrats you two,” Bruce congratulated, knowing it was inevitable. “That’s incredible.”

Even Sam and Bucky who already knew had cheered and said their congratulations again. “This calls for a celebration! Don’t you think?” Thor boomed, earning positive responses while Tony was already planning on setting an engagement party next weekend or as soon as possible.

Sam raised his hand confidently. “Dibs on best man!”

“That’s not how that works!” Bucky refused firmly as they both engaged in another quarrel that most of avengers learned to ignore.

“It’s going to be the marriage of the decade,” Tony started, so excited that he could already imagine making it as cool as physically possible. But then he pressed his lips together and tilted his head. “Well, second, since mine would be first.”

“We can even hold the ceremony in Asgard, I’m sure my father would be delighted to hold a wedding fit for heroes,” Thor proceeded to offer, knowing fully well it will be an honor to host such a wedding for his friends.

“Yeah, about that, Point Break,” Tony interrupted, earning Thor’s attention, “don’t take this wedding planning away from me. I’ve been waiting for this. I will fight you.”

He was serious but everyone around the room laughed as [Y/N] and Steve sat on the empty couch, amused of their friend’s reactions.

“Hey, hey, it’s not for us to decide.” Natasha tutted the two men before it can escalate. She then faced [Y/N] and Steve who seemed inseparable. “How about the couple, any ideas?”

It made Steve and [Y/N] look at each other, hoping the other would have the answer but then it came easy. “We haven’t talked about it yet but we thought just a small one would work,” Steve led, earning a nod from [Y/N].

“Only just close friends and family,” [Y/N] added, interlacing her fingers with Steve’s. He was looking at her, his fiancée, fondly before pressing a kiss to her cheek, making her smile.

There was an audible 'aww’ around the room as they watched at the couple, completely in love. Although there was two people who weren’t entirely happy about it.

“Really?” Tony piped, his expression closed up, all his plans currently going down the drain. “Cause that’s boring,” he snapped.

“I agree,” Thor deadpanned, shaking his head, his dreams of holding an Asgardian wedding slowly fading away, “tremendously boring.”

“We just-” The two started in sync, before they stopped themselves, laughing at each other before Steve nodded to [Y/N], telling her to go first.

[Y/N] cleared her throat before continuing. “We just think that it should be private thing.” Steve nodded in agreement, gazing at [Y/N] like she was the most important thing in that room.

“I think we can agree that the ceremony should be held with the closest family and the people we care about, all together, spending that day with each other,” Steve went on, letting his heart take the wheel while his mind was dancing around, on a high. He took [Y/N]’s hand and kissed it.

“That’s all that matters, doesn’t it? Family.” It was true, even if it was just him and [Y/N] and a handful of people, he knew it would be perfect. Anything with her would be perfect, he knows it. A lot of things may have happened to him, a lot of which he didn’t deserve, a lot in which he suffered. But if all that needed to happen just so he could be here by [Y/N]’s side, then he wouldn’t hesitate to do it all over again if it meant he could stay with her. Nothing can take this away from him, from them.

The people around the room both were in awe and disgust. Just when [Y/N] was about to roll her eyes and tell Steve how much of a sap he’s being and how much she loves it, a disembodied voice came.

_“Isn’t that sweet?”_

The people in the room all froze, searching where the voice came from until the sound of metal dragging onto the floor alerted them of exactly where this who or what was. _“The man who pretends he can live without war seeks peace.”_

They all stood up, hands instinctively reaching to the guns strapped to their holsters as they held in their surprise from what they saw. _“And he thinks he’s found it with a woman who has known nothing but fear, death and chaos all her life.”_

Steve and [Y/N] shared a glance before putting back their attentions to the metal monstrosity creating a scene and spurting out nonsense. [Y/N] had to narrow her eyes at the machine, somehow feeling as if she knew what it was.  _“How can you even ask for a normal life? What do you know about normal? You’re both killers.”_

_“In fact, all of you are.”_

“Stark,” Steve snapped, wanting that thing out and now.

“Jarvis,” Tony called, hoping he’d hear that voice that would tell him it’s being taken care of but nothing answered.

 _“I’m sorry, I was asleep. Or… I was a-dream,”_ the machine talked as if it was actually conscious.

The others glanced at Tony who was already tapping his device. “Reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit.”

“Jarvis,” [Y/N] called again, about to spout out codes from memory to destruct whatever virus is walking among them.

 _“You mean that other guy,”_ the machine started, before nodding off, _“he was a good guy.”_

“Was?” Steve asked, his hold on [Y/N]’s hand protectively getting tighter and she returned it, hand already clutching to her gun behind her.

 _“He’s dead,”_  the machine answered, looking back before glancing to the people, somehow its face hardened without even moving. He raised his arms in the air and chuckled.  _“But let me, extend his wishes to the happy couple.”_

As he said that, the Iron Legion bots all came and broke the walls, all coming to attack. Steve kicked the table to catch the missiles, sending him and [Y/N] flying. They both flew from the impact, Steve had instinctively wrapped his arms around [Y/N] to protect her as they rolled on the ground.

They both pulled away and snapped their heads back to the chaos now attacking the rest of the avengers. They both shared a glance, Steve sighed, pressing his lips together as he nodded while [Y/N] let out her infamous smirk before going back up to fight, side by side. It seems like their engagement party has to wait. An avenger’s work is never done.


	41. Infinity War Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write this extra because I felt like this is needed. And I'm still angsty about IW so everyone has to be too. BUT IF YOU DONT WANT TO RUIN THIS SERIES'S HAPPY ENDING, maybe try to skip this. Just a suggestion. SPOILERS AHEAD SO WATCH OUT!!! Enjoy~

[Y/N] and Steve never married. Not yet, at least. After the events of Ultron, they didn't feel comfortable enough to celebrate. Even when the rest of the team told the two that it was okay, that they were due for a win anyways, they still didn't. The couple decided to hold it off until the time was right, when they could settle and they knew that would take a while. The world needed them too much.

Mission after mission, the Avengers would do their jobs to the best they can until the accident in Nigeria happened. It all happened so fast and suddenly there were a stack of papers in front of them. Then the team argued over it, voicing out their opinions. Steve were scanning over the accords while [Y/N] stayed quiet by his side. She didn't want to pick a side but Tony's point hardly made sense to her. It may just be her tainted logic but that was how it was. She didn't want to say, but she could already feel the fight brewing.

Fast forward to the bad things, a funeral that had Steve crying in [Y/N]'s arms, a bomb has went off in Vienna and an innocent person was framed.

[Y/N] knew it would all end in a fight and when it did, she told the two soldiers to go. They could handle Tony and the rest. Although, it was against everything he was fighting for, he agreed. But Steve promised to come back and [Y/N] believed him.

They were all arrested but everyone on their side knew they did the right thing even if it resulted to them in cages. She knew secrets were revealed, ones that Steve never told her but [Y/N] already knew. She finally understood this villain's plan after being in solitude. She had to say that she was impressed yet disheartened. Zemo was successful in his own way. No one thought nor wanted anything to turn out like this.

[Y/N] would go on and chat with Sam a few feet away after she was done pondering in her mind. She'd ask Clint on how his sister and her kids were. She'd make sure that Wanda was okay and calm with that hellish thing around her neck. She was there as everyone's rock, she was there calming presence even when no one asked her to. The rest looked up to her, even Scott decided that she was his favorite now and he finally understood why her Cassie said [Y/N] was the best.

[Y/N] was back where she started, in a cage, in the middle of nowhere. But all she did was calmly make sure everyone was okay, staying relaxed despite the high security prison cells they were in. Almost like she knew something. And she did, before she knew it, red lights in around the cells went off and [Y/N] could only smile. She turned around to see the familiar blue eyes staring back at her.

"It took you long enough."

Fast forward to Wakanda, the couple honored Bucky's choice, even [Y/N] promised to personally help. T'challa offered them protection and it was more than they could ask for, all they could do was thank the king.

All the while when the others were going on missions here and there, [Y/N] was asked to stay behind to monitor Bucky and her help may be of use. The couple were wary of it, not wanting to be away from each other after a long while of being apart. But they understood and also really wanted Bucky to have all the help he can get. So they settled with promising to call each other every time the situation allows them.

"Just call me, okay?" [Y/N] murmured to Steve's neck, her hold around him tight as the thought of him leaving her again unsettled her.

"I promise," he whispered back before pressing a kiss to her temple. [Y/N] pulled him down to her lips, just one last kiss before he goes. This time saving the world as Steve Rogers.

[Y/N] was quite somber after, only brightening up for when Steve calls. The woman obviously missed her man, that one was obvious. She still worked with the other scientists, not wanting to be a burden. That's when T'challa decided to introduce her to Shuri to at least brighten up her day. But once Shuri met [Y/N], the two instantly clicked that it actually terrified everyone in close proximity.

The two female geniuses were a force to be reckoned with. They were just so in sync. Everything moved so much faster in the lab but also slowed in the same time. The researches made more progress but more breaks were made because the two kept on coming up with different other projects that the other people around them couldn't comprehend anything anymore.

The two has reached an understanding that was beyond words. Both were amazed by the other's combined intellect and personality. [Y/N] was so impressed by Shuri. Her brain hasn't even fully developed yet but she was already capable of such amazing things. She could only imagine what Shuri would be able to be in the future.

[Y/N] pointed out that if Shuri wanted it, in only a few years, she could have the entire world in the palm of her hand. This, of course, raised Shuri's confidence and love for [Y/N]. It also kind of scared and brought pride to everyone who heard because all knew it was true.

Shuri looked up to [Y/N]. The woman was amazing; not to mention the fact that she was extremely badass. After hearing what she has went through, Shuri couldn't possibly bring herself to hate her. And when she learned that it was [Y/N] who managed to get in her firewalls a few years back and instead of holding a grudge, Shuri was in awe. [Y/N] was intelligent, clever, kind, sassy and she could understand all of her references. She was the sister she never knew she wanted. Sometimes she'd just go ahead and adopt her.

"T'challa, you are bothering me today so [Y/N] is now officially my sister."

"Yup." [Y/N] nodded.

"You can now sign this 75-page agreement to legalize it." Shuri then dropped a heavy folder on the desk that made T'challa blink back.

"There's also a section there about not being able to prosecute nor disturb us in anyway in the next twenty four hours. And it's legally binding."

T'challa swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "What are you two planning?"

"Sign the papers first."

"..." T'challa paused, picking out his next words carefully, "I think you two need to take some time apart for a few moments."

Then the two continued to create miraculous feats of technology and also wreck havoc at the same time. At that time around, they had already made a prosthetic arm for Bucky as a gift for his progress.

[Y/N] had been excited for the proper time she could give Bucky the arm. She wanted to see how he'd react with all the new upgrades and watch as his face light up when he see this as an opportunity to start over. She wanted all of that for her friend, but she never wanted it like this. She didn't want to bring that arm to him so he can help them win in a war nobody could've ever prepared for.

[Y/N], with T'challa and a few guards, opened the case to show Bucky their gift. Bucky only gazed at the arm with blank stare that made her feel so guilty that they had to give it to him at this time.

"Where's the fight?" He asked, voice rough.

"On it's way," T'challa answered.

"Let's go, White Wolf," [Y/N] perked, trying to put a smiley face on a terrible situation. She stepped closer before she smiled. She nodded over to the arm, keeping things as cheerful as she can. "We should get you ready, our boyfriend is coming."

The moment that Steve's ship landed, [Y/N] was standing next to Okoye, waiting for that certain face to emerge. A smile came into place when she caught the sight of those blue eyes. First, Steve greeted T'challa before making a beeline to [Y/N].

[Y/N] hugged him tight to which Steve sighed in content and embraced her back, suddenly remembering how much he missed her touch. They pulled away just so Steve can reach down and press his lips to her, an action he promise to do once he got back.

As [Y/N] pulled away, she was giggling, her fingers shooting up to graze over her lips. Steve raised an eyebrow at her. She couldn't stop smiling as if she was trying not to laugh.

[Y/N] just shook her head and laughed. She gestured over her chin and suppressed a giggle. "It just feels so different." She took her hand and traced over his jawline, admiring the beard. "And it looks really good," she breathed out in awe.

Steve rolled his eyes, hand shooting up to remove her hand to take it to his. He tried to look at [Y/N]'s eyes but they were too entranced at the moment. "You act like you haven't seen in before."

That part was true, they have been video chatting for a while and [Y/N] watched as Steve grew out that stubble. She loved it, she really did, maybe a little too much. But she didn't know it would look this good up close and personal.

"Yeah, but," she defended, eyes raking over her Steve who was absolutely rocking the whole ragged look that it's enough to make her cry. " _Damn_ , you just look so good," [Y/N] muttered under her breath, looking up and down at Steve again. _What she wouldn't give..._

Steve chuckled, realizing just how he missed her. He shook his head before pressing another gentle kiss on her forehead, making [Y/N] smile. Steve pulled back, settling with the feeling of having her back in his arms, not caring that they were having a heartfelt reunion in front of everyone. It wasn't their fault, they were apart for too long. They were making the most out of every second they have. Well, that was until someone's voice interrupted.

"Are you two finishing up or am I going to have to wait twenty more minutes?"

[Y/N] rolled her eyes as she pulled away but she couldn't suppress the smile from her face. "Oh right, he's here too," she muttered, seeing as Steve's face brightened up at the sight of Bucky.

[Y/N] stepped back, watching as Steve pull away from her to go hug Bucky. She smiled, letting the reunion happen, the sight warming her heart. She knew just how Steve missed his friend. She only chuckled to herself; nothing can get in between those two. _Hell_ , maybe not even herself.

"Not bad, for the end of the world," Bucky joked, making the rest laugh a little.

Steve laughed, nodding, happy that Bucky was okay or as he said, "semi-stable". [Y/N] watched in content. It was sad that they had to do this just when they are hours away from war but fate was never really on their side. She could only hope that this time, it would be. It _has_ to be.

[Y/N] was getting deeper into her thoughts, not realizing that the group had already moved on and were on their way to get Vision checked until a familiar hand snaked its way to hers. Her eyes snapped upwards to meet the familiar blue eyes she had known by heart, the ones that felt just like home.

"[Y/N]? Sweetheart?" Steve asked gently, although he kept his hold on her hand tight, a reminder that he was there and that she could hold onto him. There was a tinge of worry laced on his voice; he knew that look on [Y/N]'s face. "Are you okay?"

[Y/N] studied his expression for a moment, worried yet calm. That worry she knew wasn't all for her, maybe it was for the hours to come or maybe something else. He was unsure, anxious, yet he was here, making sure that she was okay. That was Steve Rogers. She couldn't help but smile.

"Just peachy, now that you're here," [Y/N] answered, offering a smile to soothe Steve. He observed her for a moment, waiting for something else since he knew her like the back of his hand. But [Y/N] only smiled wider and gave Steve's hand a squeeze to reassure him. He could hold on her too.

Steve took it, smiling back before pressing his lips to [Y/N]'s temple, closing his eyes momentarily. They knew the other had some kind of fear for the bomb about to drop on them, but that was okay. They had each other other and they were together. They wouldn't be facing this threat alone. Those reasons alone made everything so much better and they both knew that. They pulled away, sharing a soft smile at each other before they followed the others, ready to face the new fight together, hand in hand.

But in the corner of [Y/N]'s mind, she worries. These two men had been through a lot, too many in her opinion. They deserved peace, one that might not come. She could only wish that she was right. That nothing can get in between those two.

* * *

 

"Steve?"

[Y/N]'s eyes widened as she watched Bucky fall to his knees and turn to dust. She could only watch as Steve got up, completely in shock as he touched the specks on the ground that just used to be their friend.

[Y/N]'s hands went to her mouth to silence the scream that never came. Her eyes burned with tears as her heart started to pound loudly in her chest but she didn't have time to mourn when a feeling in her gut turned, instincts on high alert. Her vision traveled south only to see her finger starting to change a dusty color. _No._

"STEVE!" [Y/N] shouted out of instinct.

It made Steve snap his head towards the familiar voice. He turned only to see [Y/N], her face filled with fear. His eyes glanced to her hand, heart stopping when he realized what was happening. Every part of his body screamed.

Steve made a run for it.

[Y/N] ran towards him, everything in her mind kept shouting to run faster. As if the only thing she could think of was reaching Steve, as if it would make any difference at all. But the panic already gripped her tight. At that moment, nothing else mattered. She just wished she could reach him in time.

They were just a few meters apart when [Y/N] tripped, her hand desperately shooting up to reach him, to touch him before she can't anymore.

The whole thing happened in slow motion in Steve's eyes. He could watch as her legs up to her torso started to turn. Steve could watch as [Y/N]'s neck turned, creeping up to her face. At this point, he could only pray.

_No. No, please. Not her too._

"[Y/N]!" Steve shouted back, willing his legs to run faster as to reach for her hand as she was falling, her own hand stretched to meet his.

Steve lunged forward, in a desperate attempt to catch her before she can fall, before she can... But it was too late.

Steve never reached [Y/N]. Before he could even touch her fingers, her stretched hand turned to dust all the way, turning her to some kind of delicate statue made of ash.

Steve didn't have the opportunity to stop; everything happened way too fast. His heart skipped a beat and he didn't notice he held his breath. It felt like the world was spinning too fast, but his just stopped.

When he did reach [Y/N], the smallest touch caused her form to disintegrate, crumbling right in front of him. The only thing Steve caught were her ashes.

Steve stumbled over his own feet. He stopped, eyes blank, staring directly at the ground. Silent terror overtook his features. He let out a shaky breath as he felt his chest burn painfully but the pain didn't stop there. He blinked, mind completely blank, his fingers starting to numb, fear running through his veins with his heart pounding against his chest.

Steve blinked again, not knowing what to do or if he can even do anything. His throat felt dry, his eyes started stinging as his knees gave out. With shaky hands, he reached down, fingers grazing onto the sand before taking a handful. His vision blurred. It was fine, smooth, dry, exactly the same with Bucky's.

Steve blinked back, letting the sand fall from his fingers. He started to gasp, feeling as though the air was getting thin. He couldn't handle it anymore. He couldn't handle being alone anymore.

He was shaking, looking down at his arm covered in what was once the love of his life. He glanced back to where Bucky was and then back to where [Y/N] crumbled right in front of his eyes, where he was only a mere feet away from her but now, she was just... gone.

Bucky was gone. He couldn't find Sam. [Y/N] disappeared right in front of his very eyes. It appears like they lost. They lost. They actually lost the fight. And they lost everything with it. Steve couldn't take it.

He screamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Long author's note ahead so skip if you want]
> 
> I know I know I'm sorry. But just like I said, I'm angsty and I'm in denial. But it's up to you if you want this special to be in this universe or not. Hell, I'd accept it if Steve and [Y/N] just marries and somehow that purple alien grape just spontaneous combusts somewhere in space. 
> 
> But that's that. I hope you enjoyed the pain, this one was just seating in my notes for about a month and I decided to why not share. I hope you guys enjoyed the pain because Marvel cannot stop giving us just that. (Did you see what they did to the precious Odinsons?? What monsters...)
> 
> *sigh* so thanks for reading and until the next fic when I'm emotionally stable enough to do something~~~ bye❤️️


End file.
